tenkousei saiyajin senshi son gohan
by black-ace-rockman
Summary: after the cell saga and before the majin buu saga,son gohan who is now fourteen years old wearing the new clothes for his school the same as from the anime minus the orange star badge with his little brother son goten will attend the same school. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I was gonna make a new crossover but I got to get some rest so for now I

would like to make a comment to see which of the mahora girls will be paired with

gohan, gotten and trunks maybe on the later chapter so read and review or send me a

message and I would like to reply as best I can so for now decide on your own and I'll be

waitng. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Somewhere in a mountain a very peaceful place:

After the battle between son gohan and cell in his full perfect form, everything is peaceful after his dad son goku died to protect the earth from cell's self-destruct, now seven years later, son gohan has grown up and he's going to his first day at school and that's in japan with his little brother son goten, going to the same school as his big brother does. What new life and adventure awaits for the siblings at school? Let's begin.

Gohan: mom! I'm off to school!

Goten: me too mom!

Chi-chi: just a minute you two. Are your packs are done?

Gohan: yep.

Goten: mine too.

Chi-chi: that's good. Now enjoy your day at school. *sigh* I wish your dad was here…

Gohan: don't worry mom, I know dad will watch us where ever we go.

Chi-chi: hmm… I supposed you're right. Now be careful out there you two.

Gohan and goten: we will. Were off now.

Chi-chi: good luck. *sigh* goku-sa if only you were here you should see our sons going to school…

Gohan: Kinton-un!

Gohan called his yellow cloud friend to give them a ride to japan on their first day at mahora academy.

Gohan: kinton-un, let's go to japan to mahora academy!

Goten: onii-chan, what kind of school at mahora academy?

Gohan: hmm… I don't know but, something tell me it might be something very exciting there right goten?

Goten: hm.

At mahora academy:

In a huge bathhouse in the academy, a young girl with twin blond ponytails naming kagurazaka asuna, wearing a fish costume, putting sixty-five fried tofus on the floor and making a strange dance. Making her wish that her favorite teacher takahata takamichi will be the same teacher this year.

Asuna: *whew* that make sixty-five fried tofus… now I need to do the magical dance. *please let takahata-sensei be my homeroom teacher…

While asuna doing some crazy stuff her friend konoe konoka went to see asuna after her bath.

Konoka: asuna! So you we're here.

Asuna: yeah! I was doing that magic ritual you taught me. I finally got the acting to lend me this thing. It's a good thing they had one too, I almost couldn't do the ritual.

Konoka: you'll do anything for takahata-sensei huh? I never thought you'd sctually do it.

Asuna: geh! konoka! You better tell me that was just a joke!

Konoka: t-that's scary face…

Asuna: don't you understand, this beautifully, womanly heart that longs takahata sensei?

Konoka: it's hard to take a fish seriously…

Asuna: konoka!

Konoka: sure is quite. Where is everyone?

Asuna: well the school starts today. They probably left early to see what class they are in.

Konoka: oh yeah.

Asuna: we should hurry too. This thing is heavy it took longer than I expected. What time is it?

Konoka: it's 8:30 a.m when I left the room.

Asuna: eh! 8:30 a.m! damn it! what the hell were you having a leisure bath in the morning?

Konoka: eh heh heh. because spring break didn't end until yesterday so…

Meanwhile:

Gohan: thanks kinton-un! Well fly from here, let's go goten.

Goten: right onii-chan.

Gohan and goten fly in their dragon dash speed to the academy after they take off of their yellow cloud friend and they made it in time without anyone seeing them flying in a great speed. When they arrived at the school no one came here first. It's a lucky for them to be first as they enter in the school, they have to as a teacher at a teacher's room.

Gohan: looks like no one sees us goten.

Goten: yeah. lucky!

Gohan: let's go to the teacher's room to ask a teacher.

Goten: right.

Gohan: hello? is anyone here?

Takamichi: ah. you must be the transfer student. I was expecting you to be here so fast.

Gohan. Yes.

Takamichi: you must be son gohan-kun and who's this with you.

Gohan. Yes. This is my little brother son goten.

Takamichi: oh your little brother is see. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is takahata takamichi I'm the homeroom teacher of 2-A. nice to meet you two.

Gohan and goten: nice to meet you sensei.

Takamichi: before class starts let's go to the dean's office follow me.

Gohan: yes, please. Let's go goten.

Goten: right.

After their introduction, takamichi take the siblings to the principal's office to introduce to them.

Takamichi: here we are *knocks on the door*.

Konoemon: ah come in.

Takamichi: the transfer studens are here mr. principal.

Konoemon: ah. bring them here.

Takamichi: yes. Come on in.

Konoemon: hm. You must be son gohan-kun and son goten-kun. My name is konoe konoemon.

Gohan and goten: yes. Nice meet you to principal konoe.

Konoemon: so this is your first time in the school?

Gohan: yes.

Goten: me too.

Konoemon: I see. And you're the one who defeated the android cell isn't that right?

Gohan: eh? how did you know that?

Konoemon: I just know that you have a great ki energy within you there's no doubt about it and you are known as the golden senshi which also known to your transformation as the super saiyajin 2. And also that you're a saiyajin just like your dad and I know that too, And no doubt that you are the one who save the earth.

Gohan: I see. Thank you very much. Does takamichi-sensei knows that too?

Takamichi: yep I know that too gohan-kun. You are an awesome fighter. And by the way I'm not the homeroom teacher this year.

Goten: why is that?

Takamichi: the son of a friend of mine will be the new teacher this year he's ten years old you will meet him there and the two of you, your class will be in class 2-A.

Gohan: I see.

Konoemon: ah yeah, you should meet him before the class starts.

Takamichi: yes mr. principal.

Konoemon: gohan-kun, goten-kun I hope you will enjoy your first day at mahora academy.

Gohan and goten: yes. Thank you very much principal konoe.

Takamichi: ok let's go. Please excuse us…

Gohan and goten: please excuse us.

After their meeting and knowing that gohan was the one who save the earth. Takamichi take the sibling to the teacher's room to wait for takamichi's replacement teacher this year.

Takamichi: we should wait at the teacher's room until our new teacher arrives.

Gohan: ok.

Goten: ok.

Meanwhile:

The students of mahora are arrived right on time before ten minute bell rings.

Announcer: attention students, this is the lifestyle committee. The school bell rings in ten minute. Make sure you're not late for your first day of class! That is all.

A young boy with glasses has arrived at the academy named negi springfield, heading straight to the school building and he will be the new homeroom teacher this year.

Konoka: huh? those are the group from the last train.

Asuna: *whew* looks like we made it in time. Time to speed up!

Konoka: you're as fast as always, asuna.

Asuna: well sorry for being the fast runner! Everyone is so slow. And besides, being late is because of that stupid ritual is way of lame.

Konoka: I hope takahata-sensei is our homeroom teacher again.

When asuna and konoka are almost at the school building, asuna suddenly feels a gentle breeze and when she look to her left, she saw a young boy who is heading the same direction. The other girls saw him too like he came out of nowhere.

Negi: um…

Asuna: eh?

Negi: I can see heartbreak in the future.

Asuna: ! *hits the brakes* eh! what the hell do you mean by that!

Negi: w-well, you were talking about a ritual so… uweeh!

Asuna: I'd watch my mouth if I were you!

Negi: no really, I see a great heartbr—

Asuna: what! why you little!

Negi: p-please let go of me…!

Konoka: now now asuna, he's just a kid.

Asuna: for your information, I hate kids!

Konoka: but still… *look at negi* young boy, what were you doing in here? This is the all girls district mahora academy. The grade school is one station back.

Asuna: yeah!

Negi: eep!

Asuna: which means no kids allowed here! Understand? Heartbreak? As if! As if a kid like you know about love!

Negi: a..a..a…aaachooo!

Negi's nose is sensitive to long hair and he sneezes by accident which their skirts were lifted like being blown by the wind and negi saw her a bear panties by accident as well.

Asuna: aaa…aaahhh!

Konoka: where did that wind come from…?

Asuna: d-did you see?

Negi: n-no, I didn't see any bears…

Asuna: I know you saw it!

Negi: I couldn't help it! it's not on purpose I swear!

Asuna: what did you say!

*ding-dong!*

Asuna: ah damn it! I don't have time for this kid! Let's go konoka!

Konoka: sorry young boy, the grade school is one station back ok?

Asuna: konoka! Hurry up!

Konoka: ah! wait for me asuna!

At the class room 2-A:

All the girls are arrived in time chatting with the other class while a young pink with bangs trying to make a prank for new comers while her twin sister trying to stop her prank.

Nodoka: I hope our homeroom teacher is a woman…

Yue: nodoka. Don't be like that. half of the world would be men once you finish here at school.

Nodoka: but…

Haruna: yeah, so read up this build up tolerance.

Nodoka: hm? Yikes!

Yue: haruna. I didn't mean those kind of men.

Haruna: eh? you weren't?

Asuna: morning guys!

Haruna: ah. asuna are you in class A as well?

Asuna: ah! haruna were in the same class? That's great!

Konoka: nodoka and yue as well?

Yue: yep. The entire library exploration club is here.

Nodoka: p-please to meet you.

Ayaka: oh my!

Asuna: hm?

Ayaka: being the same class as that ape again, makes me worried about my future prospects.

Asuna: yukihiro ayaka! That's my line!

Ayaka: I'm so sick of you constantly hanging about me!

Asuna: likewise! You've being bothering me since grade school! Get in another class already!

Ayaka: no way I'm choosing where classes I'm in!

Konoka: those two are having unsavory ties. Ah! secchan!

Setsuna: ah.

Konoka: isn't it great were in the same class again?

Setsuna: *nod*

Konoka: *sigh*

At the teacher's office:

Shizuna-sensei: takahata-sensei. Ah I'm sorry who are these two?

Takamichi: ah sorry shizuna-sensei, these are the transferred students, son gohan-kun and son goten-kun. This is minamoto shizuna-sensei, she's the school's counselor here in the academy.

Gohan: nice to meet you shizuna-sensei.

Goten: nice to meet you sensei.

Shizuna-sensei: nice to meet you both. Oh yeah. it seems he's arrived. He's with the dean right now.

Takamichi: ah I see. So you're here negi-kun. Alright I'll go well come him. Come you two let's meet him your new teacher and introduce yourselves to the class.

Gohan and goten: yes. It's a pleasure to meet you shizuna-sensei.

Shizuna-sensei: thank you. and your names are really nice.

Gohan and goten: thank you very much.

Takamichi, gohan and goten have gone to meet negi and heading to class 2-A to start their class while the girls are on their seats waiting for their homeroom teacher.

Fuka: here it comes!

Konoka: the teacher is coming.

Asuna: please let it be takahata-sensei…

Before they enter the class room, gohan sensed that something is wrong. So he would like a volunteer.

Gohan: please wait for a second. Hm. An eraser? A rope? *uh oh I got tripped!* a pail? Hup! Hm? Hup! Suction arrows? Looks like someone play a prank on the first day of school. All clear. Please come in.

Gohan got trip over by the rope but regains his balance and caught all sorts of items after that, the class saw gohan on how he got great reflexes and amazed. Of course gohan couldn't help it but to accept the fact.

Fuka: wow! Nice reflexes.

Gohan: ok who's the one pulling the pranks?

Fuka: ah that's me sorry.

Gohan: it's alright, just don't do that again ok?

Fuka: o-ok.

Goten: onii-chan! that's so cool!

Gohan: thanks.

Negi: wow. He's great.

Takamichi: oh my. That a rude welcome and nice reflexes gohan-kun.

Gohan: thanks.

Asuna: ah! takahata-sensei! Are you our homeroom teacher?

Takamichi: no. your teacher is here. And we got transfer students.

Asuna: eh? here? *Look at negi*

Konoka: transfer students?

Negi: today, I'll be your teacher here in class. My name is negi springfield. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Gohan: and I'm your new classmate, my name is son gohan and this little kid is my little brother son goten.

Goten: hi! I'm son goten nice to meet you all.

Asuna: eh…? eh…?

Negi: um… I'll be teaching mag—I mean, English. That is all.

Gohan: and I'm just transferred here, I hope we get along well.

After gohan, goten and negi introduce themselves to the class and went in silence for seconds until the girls start a huge bang and getting to know them.

Sakurako: how old are you?

Negi: I'm ten years old…

Gohan: I'm fourteen.

Goten: I'm eight.

Asakura: what country are you from and what nationality?

Negi: in the mountains in wales…

Gohan: somewhere in the mountains but it's very peaceful…

Goten: the same as my onii-chan lives.

Makie: where's the wales?

Chao: western England.

Yuna: are you smart?

Negi: just enough to graduate college.

Yuna: how about you gohan-kun?

Gohan: just enough have a scholarship.

Girls: ooohhhh!

Haruna: awesome:

Sakurako: he's cute.

Fumika: goten-kun is cute as well.

Fuka: oh yeah!

Goten: eh heh *blush*

Madoka: gohan-kun is kinda handsome.

Ako: hey yeah you're right!

Gohan: eh heh* blush.

Hasegawa: is this for real?

Takamichi: yes, it's real.

Sakurako: takahata sensei, is he really our new teacher?

Natsumi: and these two are our new classmates?

Chizuru: can we really keep this cute teacher?

Takamichi: now now, I didn't give him to you. now don't eat him.

Girls: *laughs*

Takamichi: while negi-kun is a certified teacher, he's younger than you. while gohan-kun has a scholarship and goten-kun will be his first day of high school today. Treat them very well.

Girls: yes!

Asuna: hey you. are you son gohan?

Gohan: y-yes.

Asuna: what a weird name.

Goten: hey! Don't talk to onii-chan like that!

Gohan: it's ok goten, calm down.

Goten: ok.

Asuna: what was that just now, that's no ordinary reflexes. What did you just do?

Gohan: just some exercise that's all.

Asuna: no you're not. what was the secret?

Gohan: w-well i-!

Goten: hey! Stop picking on onii-chan. uwah! *grab by asuna*

Gohan: goten! Please let him go!

Ayaka: that's enough. everyone return to your seats, you're troubling our teacher and our new classmates. And you asuna-san, how about letting go of his little brother. Though I say that pose befits a violent monkey such as you.

Gohan: *m-monkey? *sweat drop* whispered in his mind*

Asuna: what did you say? quit with the good-girl act iincho (class rep).

Ayaka: oh? But a good girl can't help but appear as one.

Asuna: yeah right you shotacon! (little boy complex)

Gohan: *s-shotacon? *sweat drop*

Ayaka: enough of your accusations! Beside you like old men!

Gohan: *l-likes old men? What the hell is going on between those two? *sweat drop*

Ayaka: I know full well that you find takahata-sensei-

Asuna: why you! I wouldn't finish that sentence you shotacon!

Ayaka: h-hey! Stop that!

Gohan: goten. Are you ok?

Goten: yeah. asuna-chan is strong on her grip.

Gohan: strong? Hmm…

Goten: onii-chan. we have to stop them!

Gohan: right. Close your ears goten cause I'm gonna do something very loud.

Goten: right. *close his ears*

Goten was told by gohan to cover his ears and get a closer to the girls who are fighting, he inhales first and giving them a huge whistle like he did to slug the bad namekin-seiji. Which the girls heard the noise of gohan's whistle very loud like a microphone even takamamichi heard that as well covered their ears and asuna and ayaka stopped fighting because their ears are ringing as well.

Asuna: y-yeouch! What the hell did you do that for!

Gohan: sorry, but you two should stop fighting and the class is starting right now. Right iincho-san? and sorry about that as well.

Ayaka: r-right. Everyone get back to your seats right now! Gohan-san next time not too loud.

Gohan: right. I'm sorry.

Ayaka: it's alright.

Gohan: goten you can open your ears now.

Goten: ok. *open his ears back*

Gohan: sorry about that takamichi-sensei.

Takamichi: It's alright gohan-kun. Thanks for stopping them.

Gohan: no problem.

Takamichi: ok then, I'm off, they're all yours negi-sensei.

Negi: yes. Gohan-san thanks for helping me out there.

Gohan: no problem negi-sensei.

Negi: let's see gohan-san, goten-san you can choose your seats if you like.

Gohan and goten: right.

Fuka and fumika: goten-kun over here! You can sit with us!

Goten: thanks!

Fuka: this is my twin sister fumika.

Goten: nice to meet you.

Gohan: let's see… where's my seat…?

Akira: you can seat here with us gohan-san.

Gohan: thanks.

Akira: my name is akira nice to meet you.

Ako: I'm ako nice to meet you.

Gohan: nice to meet you two.

Gohan and goten has gone in to their seats while negi begins his first day as a teacher.

Negi: ok… please open your books to page seven. Hmm… I can't reach it.

Gohan: you need help negi-sensei?

Ayaka: I'll take care of this gohan-san you can go back to your seat.

Gohan: ok. thanks iincho-san.

Ayaka: sensei, please use this chair.

Negi: ah. thanks.

Ayaka: shall I hold up?

Negi: no, it's ok.

Asuna: there something definitely strange about him… I'll find out who he is and expose it. now reveal yourself.

Asuna was trying to hit negi with an eraser with the ruler that make a catapult, trying to reveal negi's true self.

Negi: ouch!

Goten: hm?

Asuna: huh? it hit him? That's strange. I was sure he trying something strange. One more time…!

Negi: ow! Ow!

Goten: hm… *staring at asuna* aha so that's it. ok.

Fuka: huh? goten-kun?

Fumika: he vanished!

Goten vanished so fast right in front of the narutaki twins, that he catch the last eraser that asuna throws at negi and saved him from being hit the last hit and everyone were surprised by goten's speed even asuna in an even bigger shock. That she couldn't believe it that goten was right in front of negi catching the last eraser that she throws at him. And he's mad at asuna for doing to a teacher like that.

Asuna: w-what the hell! how did he get there so fast! now this is getting even strange not just that teacher but those siblings as well! What the hell is going on!

Goten: hey! Don't pick on negi-kun like that!

Gohan: goten…

Akira: a-amazing. How did your little brother got in front so fast?

Gohan: it's kinda hard to explain…

Ako: but still he was catching something that was great.

Asuna: geh! you again.

Goten: it's not nice to pick on a teacher like that!

Ayaka: what's wrong goten-san?

Goten: this girl…! what's her name again? Said with a dumbfound face.

Everyone: *sweat drops*

Ayaka: that would be kagurazaka asuna-san's handiwork.

Goten: oh yeah! she's the one who's picking up on negi-kun!

Ayaka: I suggest you stay away from her.

Goten: hm? Why is that?

Ayaka: she may be dumb, but she's over-enegetic, wild, unruly and brutal.

Goten: oh… she may be strong, but I'm stronger, and faster than her but my onii-chan is the fastest!

Gohan: goten.

Akira: is that true?

Gohan: yeah.

Ayaka: I see. And did I forgot to mention that she's perverted and-! Gah!

Goten: whoa!

Ayaka: what was that for you stupid monkey!

Goten: ha ha ha! Stupid monkey!

Asuna: oh shut up you shotacon! And what did you me stupid you little brat!

Goten: but that was your nickname stupid monkey.

Asuna: shut it! and as for iincho, what kind of lies were you spewing to them!

Ayaka: at least I don't like old men!

Asuna: takahata-sensei is not an old man!

Gohan: *sigh* not again. Akira-san, are those two always like that?

Akira: yeah. that's why it always getting interesting!

Gohan: you don't say… *sigh*

Negi: p-please s-stop it you two-! Guaah!

Gohan: negi-kun!

Gohan did the same thing as goten vanished and appear right in front of the knocked down negi because he was trying to stop the girls from fighting but ended up being knocked at the wall but still conscious.

Akira: he's fast! I guess goten-kun was right, he was the fastest.

Gohan: negi-kun are you all right?

Nodoka: sensei are you ok.

Negi: I'm fine. I got to stop them from fighting.

Gohan: leave it to me negi-kun.

Negi: are you sure gohan-san? you might get hit!

Gohan: don't worry, I've been through a lot before. Trust me.

Negi: ok. be careful.

Gohan: hm.

Gohan walk to the girls who are still fighting.

Gohan: stop it you two. *grab their hands* mmnh!

Gohan grab their hands while they trying to punch him out of the way but gohan just holding their hands and makes a powerful gust of wind from his ki to that he just standing like he's about to charge. It make the girls startle about where the wind come from and the fight was stopped.

Asuna: w-where the hell did that wind come from!

Ayaka: how should I know!

Konoka: that wind just now is stronger that earlier.

Gohan: that's enough already, you're making negi-sensei worried you know. You should know that iincho-san.

Ayaka *gasps*

Gohan: as for you asuna-san, you got a good physical strength.

Asuna: h-how the hell did you know about my strength!

Gohan: trust me, I've been through a lot before.

Asuna: what does that mean?

*ding dong*

Makie: class is over!

Negi: eeh!

Gohan: *sigh* *letting go of their hands.* come on goten let' go out for a while. I'll see you later.

Goten: hm. See ya later!

Gohan: sorry negi-kun class is over.

Negi: no. it's alright, thanks for helping me again gohan-san.

Gohan: no problem.

As the class is over, gohan and goten going out for a walk while ayaka gathered the class to get some food and drinks for negi, gohan and goten's welcoming party because they we're a little ashamed because of gohan's sigh that negi was been knocked down during class, So they have to apologized to them later to make up their riot earlier.

Ayaka: can any two for you get some crackers?

Haruna: ok!

Yue: but we have library committee work today.

Nodoka: it's ok. I can do it by myself.

Ayaka: here, asuna-san.

Asuna: huh? what's this?

Ayaka: it's a shopping list, please buy the items indicated here.

Asuna: why me?

Ayaka: the class meeting is over, because it's your fault for not participating. All right everyone, let's start getting ready.

Girls: yeah!

Asuna: what the hell does that mean?

At the teacher's office:

Negi: *sigh*

Takamichi: exhausted negi-kun?

Negi: yes… I never imagine Japanese junior high school girls were so powerful.

Gohan: me too.

Goten: yeah.

Takamichi: *chuckle* gohan-kun I see your ki is still in control yes?

Gohan: yes. I don't want to make it a big disaster in the room.

Negi: ki?

Takamichi: oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that negi-kun. You see gohan-kun's type of power is his ki and also he's the one who save the earth seven years ago from the android cell.

Negi: eh? is that true?

Gohan: yeah. I was like your age back then, I did save the earth with the help of my friends.

Negi: wow… I never thought you were really that strong back then gohan-kun.

Gohan: yeah. I just want to keep my secret and goten's from them without knowing that i'm famous back then and being a saiyajin.

Negi: saiyajin?

Gohan: well… in long story short… they are warriors of an monkey alien races that my dad was originally born and that makes me and goten are half-human and half saiyajin, our dad is a pure saiyajin and our mom is human.

Negi: do they still really exist those saiyajins?

Gohan: well vegeta-san is my dad's friend and longest rival. He's the saiyajin prince. He likes his pride so he decide to live here on earth because an enemy of my dad destroyed my dad and vegeta-san's home planet meaning they are the only survivors from their home planet.

Negi: I see, that makes sense.

Takamichi: oh yeah, here negi-kun.

Negi: what's this?

Takamichi: your class roster.

Negi: *open his class roster* wow…!

Takamichi: I was late giving it to you because I was adding notes to it. and gohan-kun and goten-kun's photo were added as well.

Negi: thanks, takamichi.

Gohan: thanks takamichi-sensei.

Meanwhile:

Nodoka was on the library to checking some books (man those books are heavy).

Nodoka: I'd like to take these please.

Librarian: oh? Are you by yourself today?

Nodoka: yes, haruna and yue have errands.

Librarian: I see. Oh yeah, is it true that your homeroom teacher is a kid? And those two transfer students are boys?

Nodoka: y-yeah. but he has a real instructor's license… and the transfer students are brothers, his little brother is his first day of high school and his big brother has a scholarship.

Librarian: aah! that's amazing! So he's like the prodigy who even skipped colledge? And the transfer student's big brother has a scholarship? That's amazing as well!

Nodoka: prodigy?

Librarian: if he has a teacher's license, he must have graduated college right? I bet he's a cheeky little elitist.

Nodoka: eh? no… he's… not… like…that.

Asuna was on a shopping errand by ayaka.

Asuna: I'll take thirty-two, no, make that thirty-seven cups and plates please.

Clerk: coming right up.

Asuna: oh and a uniform skirt please.

At the statue monument:

Gohan: you ok negi-kun?

Negi: well it's my first class and I didn't even get through one page…

Gohan: I see… don't worry you're getting it better next time. So cheer up.

Negi: thanks gohan-san. hm.

Goten: ah! it's that monkey girl.

Gohan: goten that's asuna-san.

Gohan: sorry.

Gohan: hmm? Negi-kun, that's kinda bad. Making a graffiti on asuna-san's photo like that.

Negi: don't worry, she's not here. *chuckle*

Gohan: I guess you're right.

Asuna: damn it. it was those siblings and that kid teacher's fault! If it weren't for him, takahata-sensei might have been our teacher.

Goten: negi-kun, that girl is… what her name again?

Negi: let's see… student number twenty-seven, miyazaki nodoka-san

Gohan: nodoka-san?

Goten: nodoka-chan?

Negi: it's says she's on the library committee.

Gohan: I guess she's really smart.

Goten: just like you onii-chan.

Gohan: yep.

Negi: but carrying all those by herself is dangerous.

Goten: yeah.

Nodoka: *slips* ah!

Negi: uh oh! I knew it!

Gohan: uh oh!

Negi: raster maskiru magisteru… spiritus venti!

Gohan: is this magic?

Gohan witnessed negi's magic that use a wind element to soften nodoka's fall while gohan with his great speed catches her and put her on the ground softly.

Gohan: I guess it my turn. hup! *catches nodoka*

Goten: see, onii-chan's is the fastest.

Negi: I see. What great speed that your brother has.

Goten: right?

They ran over to gohan to see if nodoka is all right.

Negi: gohan-san, how is she?

Gohan: she's fine, she's just unconscious. But she'll regain later on.

Negi: I see.

Goten: I'm glad she's alrigh. Hm? *turn his hear around* uh oh. Onii-chan, negi-kun look.

Negi: hmm?

Gohan: what's wrong goten? Uh oh!

Negi: uh oh!

Asuna: w-what are you…?

The three were discovered by asuna in their shock and her as well, how will they gonna get out of it? will the siblings secret be revealed? Will negi's secret be revealed as well.

Chaptet 1 To be continued…

I hope you enjoy reading this crossoever fic. Read and review please and I'll try to make an another chaper.

But first here's a chapter 1 short omake.

Negi: asuna-san, asuna-san. is this junior high stairwell B?

Asuna: you're a teacher and you're lost?

Gohan: well the academy is so huge that goten and I will get lost.

Asuna: well, I guess I can't blame the three of you. ok listen up, mahora acaemy have over thirty-thousand students between elementary to college.

Negi: thirty-thousand!

Gohan: that's practically a city!

Asuna: which is why kids like you get lost every year. So where do you gonna go?

Negi, gohan and goten: well, um…

Asuna: eh! the men's restroom!

Omake end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

We seen the last time that son gohan and son goten has gone into an girls school mahora academy, upon their arrival, they have met the teachers and the principal and they know about gohan being famous seven years ago, gohan and goten has a new friend and he's a teacher and a wizard and their new classmates are all girls. After their first day of school the three saw their classmate miyazaki nodoka carrying books and she was about to fall pretty hard luckily negi and gohan used their skills to save her, after they save their classmate, the red head twintail tail girl kagurazaka asuna saw everything, will their secrets be finally exposed? Chapter 2 begins now.

Negi: u-um…

Goten: onii-chan, it's asuna-chan, this is bad.

Gohan: yeah. really bad.

Asuna: y-you're a….

Negi: no,uh this isn't-

Nodoka: sensei…?

Asuna: hmmph! *carries negi and dashed away*.

Negi: eeh? Yikes!

Gohan: aah! wait! Damn she's fast, Goten let's go!

Goten: right!

Negi: geh!

Asuna: w-w-what are you? a psychic? An esper? Don't tell me you're a newtype! (a/n: I think she was talking about amuro ray from kidou senshi gundam. It's true that amuro is a newtype. Damn she must be watching too much mecha stuffs!)

Negi: I'm nothing like that! I'm a wiz-! Oops!

Asuna: wiz? Hmm… *stares at negi's staff* so you're actually… a wizard!

Negi: uweeh!

Asuna: so my shredded skirt was your doing too!

Negi: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Gohan: asuna-san, he didn't mean it too, maybe his nose is sensitive because he's allergic to long hairs I think.

Gohan: no doubt it's true.

Negi: but please keep this a secret from everyone else! If my secret gets out, I'll be in trouble!

Gohan: don't worry negi-kun, well keep your secret right goten?

Goten: yep!

Negi: thanks you two, so I'm very sorry asuna-san!

Asuna: not a chance!

Negi: *sigh* then I have no choice then.

Asuna: what?

Negi: now that you know my secret… I must erase your memory!

Asuna: eeh!

Gohan: you serious?

Goten: yep, he's serious.

Negi: you might become dumb for a little… but please forgive me…

Asuna: aah! w-wait a minute!

Negi: memories, begone!

Asuna: aaahh!

Negi cast his memory eraser spell on asuna since she's the first person (scratch that) second person that she knows negi's secret, when he was supposed to erase asuna's memories, it instead erases her bear shaped panties making gohan flustered, he covered goten's eyes with his hand so goten doesn't want to see her no panties. While gohan saw her no panties by accident making him blushing more. Until takamichi appeared in a wrong time.

Negi: h-huh?

Gohan: yikes! Goten, don't look!

Goten: huh? why?

Gohan: just don't look! Negi-kun, I think you erase her panties instead…

Takamichi: is that you negi-kun? All of the 2-A student are-

Asuna: e…e… iyaaaahhhhh!

With asuna's scream that her panties were erased the three trying to talk to asuna in somewhere safer. Also aisaka sayo the ghost girl was there in the statue monument enjoying walking around.

Negi: I'm sorry, I mistakenly erased your panties instead…

Gohan: yeah, he didn't mean it too… we saw it right goten?

Goten: yeah.

Asuna: you think that sorry is gonna help anything! You're a wizard, so turn it back in time this instant!

Negi: I can't, I'm still too inexperienced for that sort of magic…

Gohan: he's right. It's impossible to go back in time.

Asuna: aah! first, my beloved takahata-sensei sees my woolen bear panties, then he sees me with none at all!

Negi: I'm so sorry!

Asuna: mmmnh! So what's a chibi wizard like you doing teaching here! And as for you two what are you two really!

Gohan: geh! w-well we're martial artist!

Asuna: eh! martial artist! That kind of speed that you and goten did it earlier is this magic as well!

Gohan: no. just our ki.

Asuna: ki?

Gohan: it's a kind of an energy that channels through our bodies in order to use it.

Asuna: I think that makes sense. And what are you two really? Now where was i… oh yeah, you chibi wizard what's a wizard like you doing teaching here!

Negi: it's for my training… so I can become a great magister magi.

Asuna: huh?

Gohan: magister magi?

Meanwhile:

Eva: I thought you went to get boya? (she was talking about negi)

Takamichi: I did, but I caught him a slightly bad time. Well? What do you think of negi springfield, son gohan-kun and son goten-kun? You obviously know that they coming to the school especially the siblings.

Eva: you don't need it to hide it from me.

Takamichi: I didn't need to inform you either…

Nodoka: *bumps by accident* ah!

Takamichi: ah sorry.

Nodoko: I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't paying attention.

Eva: you wouldn't think you were her teacher last year…

Takamichi: she never did get used to me.

Eva: she must have a fear of men.

Takamichi: it's nothing that bad. She's just a little nervous around them.

Back at the gang:

Negi: even though I graduated from magic school, I'm still on a sort of learner's permit.

Asuna: so you won't get your license if people find out that you're a wizard?

Negi: yeah. not only I would lose my permit, but I'd also be recalled. They might even turned me into an ermine.

Gohan: that's sounds harsh.

Goten: yeah. very harsh.

Asuna: and as for you two. What are you two really? Negi is a wizard so what kind of an martial artist are the two of you?

Gohan: fine. I'll tell you, we're saiyajins.

Asuna: saiyajin? What's that?

Gohan: well… saiyajins are a warrior alien monkey race.

Asuna: eeh! Aliens! Monkey! Which one is it!

Gohan: it's both. Sayajins are normal in human form, but when they have a tail, they'll tuned into a huge monkey only when the full moon is bright.

Asuna: yikes! So are these saiyajins are still exist?

Gohan: no. not anymore all of them are exterminated by my dad's and vegeta-san's old nemesis that he's the responsible for destroying their home original home planet. So my dad and vegeta-san are best friends and long time rivals, and they're stronger than us, right goten?

Goten: yeah. dad is the strongest!

Gohan: he's right, and vegeta-san is the saiyajin prince, that's why he lives here on earth for good. And the two of them are the only surviving saiyajins.

Asuna: so that means you're a saiyajin as well?

Gohan: well we're half-saiyajin and half-human. our dad is pure saiyajin while our mom is human. that's why we have the strength, speed and reflexes like our dad.

Goten: onii-chan is stronger than me, but our dad is the strongest!

Gohan: yeah. what he said.

Asuna: fine. I believe your story. By the way do you have a tail?

Gohan: I was only like five years old back then, I did become a giant ozaru twice.

Negi: eeh!

Asuna: that's scary! So how did you change back to normal?

Gohan: the tail should be cut and you'll be back to normal.

Negi: I see. So you don't have your tail anymore?

Gohan: yeah. I don't have a tail anymore as I grow up.

Negi: I see, that's good.

Asuna: ermine huh? giant monkey? *giggle*

Negi: it's not that funny! Please don't tell anyone about it!

Asuna: fine, but in one condition.

Negi: condition?

Asuna: the truth is, I like takahata-sensei.

Gohan: eh? isn't it forbidden at school for a teacher and a student to have a relationship like that?

Asuna: I know that, that's why it's a condition.

Gohan: ok, ok.

Negi: yeah. somehow I can tell.

Asuna: so you're gonna be a go-between between takahata-sensei and me.

Negi: eh? but why?

Asuna: So you're gonna ditch me after embarrassing me in fromt of him!

Negi: ok, ok! I'll do it, I'll do it!

Asuna: good. So, what kind of other magic that you can do?

Negi: I'm still in training, so not much…

Asuna: hmm. How about a love potion?

Negi; sorry. Don't have it yet.

Asuna: then how about money growing from tree?

Negi: um… I'm not sure I don't get that.

Gohan: it's impossible, moneys can't grow from trees.

Asuna: don't you have anything else?

Negi: well… the only thing I'm good at is flying and mind reading.

Gohan: mind reading?

Asuna: eh! mind reading? That's it! if I can just find out how he feels about me… ok, we'll start as soon as I've reenergized myself.

When they are heading back inside the classroom, they we're being surprised by the girls' welcoming party (which asuna knows.) leaving negi, gohan and goten surprised.

Girls: welcome, negi-sensei! Gohan-san! goten-kun!

Gohan: huh?

Goten: what's going on?

Asuna: ah, so this is your welcome party.

Negi: eh?

Gohan: our welcome…

Goten: party?

Negi: *spews* w-what is this stuff?

Yue: hot cola.

Negi: eh?

Yue: it's hot cola.

Gohan: a hot soda? *sweat drop*

Ayaka: yue-san! why did you him that kind of stuff?

Goten: hmm… not bad.

Gohan: g-goten?

Goten: it's kind a good. You want some?

Gohan. I'll pass.

Goten: ok.

Yuna: looks like yueechi is not the only like weird drinks.

Konoka: what took you so long? What were you guys doing?

Asuna: it's nothing… ah! it's cold! My pan-!

Konoka: what's wrong?

Asuna: I-it's nothing. I have to go get something from our room now.

Mana: good work on your task. It's just enough for this many people.

Negi: mmn! It's delicious!

Gohan: yeah! so good.

Goten: agree!

Negi: so this Japanese school food is really amazing!

Chao: it's not school food.

Negi: eh?

Chao: this was all made our culinary research club.

Gohan: wow.

Negi: that's incredible.

Goten: you must be…

Negi: student number nineteen, chao lingshen-san.

Gohan: and student number thirty and our classmate yotsuba satsuki-chan.

Goten: sat-chan!

Sat-chan: *smiles happily especially to goten*

Ayaka: that's amazing negi-sensei, you remember the students' names and even gohan-san learned it as well. And I'm sorry about earlier gohan-san.

Negi: of course I'm your homeroom teacher.

Gohan: it's ok, let's forget about what happen and enjoy the party.

Goten: party! Party!

Gohan: goten likes party so much.

Konoka: yeah. I noticed he was so happy that much.

*gonnng*

Negi: what was that?

Gohan: hm?

Goten: hm?

Negi: w-what are they doing?

Ayaka: it's an exhibition match.

Gohan: eh?

Negi: exhibition match?

Ayaka: they're both members.

Gohan: wow! They're pretty good!

Goten: yeah, especially ku-chan!

Ku-fei: ah it was nothing.

Makie: ok, it's my turn. I'm sasaki makie, student number sixteen, rhythmic gymnastics club.

Gohan: rhythmic gymnastics club? Cool!

After the girls introduce themselves to the three and showing their performances, nodoka felt it that she remembers who is the person who saved her from falling into the stairs but was it negi or gohan?

Nodoka: I'm certain that… I was touched by a man… but it wasn't that bad… I didn't got scared… I wonder why?

Asuna: *taps on negi*

Negi: asuna-san, where were you? Even takamichi was here.

Asuna: to replace the panties that you destroyed!

Negi: ow ow ow I'm sorry!

Asuna: now time to make good to our agreement.

Negi: right, mind-reading.

Asuna: now be sure you do it casually.

Negi: right. You can count on me.

Negi didn't forget his agreement with asuna that he should use his mind-reading skills (if he has one) on takamichi to see how asuna feels.

takamichi: yo, negi-kun, good job on your first day of class.

Negi: no, it really didn't go too well.

Takamichi: I'm sure you will get the hang of it.

Negi begin his mind-reading skills on takamichi, while asuna waiting for the answer. Only negi came up with a lie (I think)

Asuna: well?

Negi: he's thinking you don't wear panties!

Asuna: *falls anime style* ah damn it! Then go ask what he thought before then.

Negi: roger!

Negi back for round two and came back with another lie.

Negi: he thinks you wear bear panties.

Asuna: *falls again*

Negi: um… are you alright asuna-san? um, what shall i ask him next?

Asuna: nevermind.

negi: eh? but...

Asuna: i said forget it.

Negi: but asuna-san...

Gohan: hm? negi-kun? what's wrong?

goten: hm? onii-chan?

Negi: well...!

Makie: negi-kun! gohan-kun! tell us your blood type and birthday.

Kakizaki: does england do compatibility fortunes too?

Yuna: i'm a wolf and a high-mobility type!

Gohan: *what does she mean by that?* *sweat drop*

Negi: well... um...

Asuna: magic rituals and wizard stuffs aren't the way to go...

at night after the party:

Makie: ahh that was fun! let's do again sometime negi-kun, gohan-kun, goten-kun!

Negi: no, a person can only have one welcome party...

Yuna: come on! it'll be fun on however many you have.

Gohan: she may have a point.

Chao: we'll try italian next time.

Kakizaki: ah! be sure to make some tiramisu!

Chao: sure!

Makie: good night!

Gohan: hm? those two are...?

Negi: huh? i thought everyone at mahora lived in the dorms?

Gohan: yeah, me too.

Takamichi: yeah, they're exceptions.

Gohan: exceptions?

Satomi: they live off campus somewhere.

Gohan: they live off campus?

Satomi: yeah.

Gohan: i see.

Takamichi: well, i should be going too. i'll see you later negi-kun, if you, gohan-kun and goten-kun have any problems, let me know.

Negi: thanks, takamichi.

Gohan: we will sensei.

Chizuru: sensei, where do you live? and gohan-san and goten kun where do you two live?

Satomi: in the faculty dorms? or by yourself off campus? and for the two siblings where do you live as well?

Negi: oh yeah, um...

Gohan: well, goten and i live at the mountains with a sweet home but we don't have any place to stay nearby.

Goten: yeah.

Konoka: negi-kun, gohan-san, goten-kun. you three are this way.

Gohan: eh?

konoka decided to take the three to their dorm if asuna can accept them as their roomates.

Konoka: i'm back!

Asuna: ah! welcome back! say, konoka, tomorrow-

Negi: ojamashimasu.

Gohan and Goten: ojamashimasu.

Asuna: do you still have business with me

Konoka: negi-kun and the two are living with us from now on.

Asuna: eehh!

Konoka: my grandpa said so.

Asuna: the principal did?

Negi: i'm sorry. i'll only be here until my living quarters are decided.

Gohan: yeah, we live in the mountain with a house in it, so we don't have a place nearby to stay so...

Asuna: you gotta be kidding me.

Negi: eh?

Asuna: i'll have you know i despise little kids. i hate you enough as a teacher, but now i gotta live with you?

Gohan: so you hate my little brother goten as well just because he's a little kid? *said with a serious tone*

Goten: onii-chan...

Asuna: t-that's not what i mean't... *damn, i think i made him mad* whispered in her mind.

Konoka: but negi-kun has nowhere else to go...

Asuna: so why our room? why not iincho's room? she seems to like him enough.

Konoka: her room has already have three people...

Gohan: oh, so now you put the blame on iincho-san now? just what's the history between the two of you? *said with a serious tone again.

Negi: gohan-san...

Asuna: i-it's nothing, why are you so serious about this?

Gohan: *sigh* i do get serious when people blames someone that they didn't wanted to do nothing. that's why goten trained together as siblings and i get hot-blooded sometimes when they put on someone else to blame. so don't go hating kids, especially goten.

Asuna: f-fine you win.

Konoka: come on, at least for a night...

Negi: it's all right konoka san.

Konoka: but...

Gohan: but negi-kun...

Negi: it's all right. i'll go stay with takamichi.

Konoka: ok.

Negi: so good night.

Gohan: negi-kun...

Goten: negi-kun...

Gohan: are you really that kind of person who is always so gets a cold shoulder to somebody? *serious tone*

Asuna: ...

Gohan: believe me i have gone through a lot before goten was born. my dad and i met some people who have cold shoulders just to ignore anyone or talking something bad, unlike my dad our dad he's has a kind heart who wants to be friends, even me that i have friends with my dad's friends, and that's how our dad is the best right goten?

Goten: yep! and kind!

Gohan: so think cleary of what you said about negi-kun and do you ever regret it of what you said?

Konoka: gohan-san...

negi wasn't accepted by asuna to be his roomate so he goes out and headed to takamichi's place, while gohan and goten are now their new roomates and gohan talking to asuna because of what she said about negi being their roomate and he told her about their lives on how they lived normally, on which what asuna had in her mind. while negi was outside the dorm, he recalled about what his sister told before he left his home country wales.

negi's flashback:

nekane: negi, i'm worried about you being a teacher... even if the magic school did assign it as a training...

negi: but i have to pass my training if i have to be an official wizard.

nekane: but you're only ten and japan is so far away.

anya: you don't stand a chance! you're enough of a chibi dimwit as it is! talk to the principal have him change your training, come on! i'll even ask him with you.

negi: i'm sorry anya.

anya: negi?

negi: i'm going to be a wizard, just like him.

nekane: negi, are you...?

anya: i can't believe you! after all i-!

nekane: have a safe trip negi.

anya: eh! nekane-san..!

nekane: onee-chan will believe in you, negi. *kiss on negi's forehead* now if you're going now, just do your best.

end of flashback:

negi: i will, onee-chan.

the next morning:

gohan: hm? *started to wake up*

konoka: huh? is it time to deliver newspapers already?

asuna: sorry, did i wake you?

konoka: no, it's fine... but isn't it earlier than usual?

asuna: someone covered for me yesterday, so i have two routes today.

konoka: ah, because of that magic ritual... asuna?

asuna: ah, i'll see you later.

gohan: konoka-san, where is asuna-san going?

konoka: ah, i forgot to tell you that she has newspapers to deliver today.

gohan: deliver newspapers?

konoka: yep. it's her part-time job before going to school.

gohan: i see, so she's a hardworker huh...

outside the dorm:

asuna was about to deliver newspaper when she saw negi in the bushes looking for something.

asuna: hm? who's that?

negi: ah, found one! alright, just one more of that...! *turned around* hm? asuna-san?

asuna: i thought you were staying at takahata-sensei's place?

negi: yeah, but then i realized that i don't know where he lives... well, japan is very warm, and at night it gets colder at england. so don't worry about me.

asuna: you idiot, i wasn't worried in the slightest!

negi: ...

asuna: what's that on your hand?

negi: eh? this is-

asuna: let me see... clovers? and they are four-leaf clovers.

negi: they are the ingredient of a love potion.

asuna: eh?

negi: in order to make a love potion, you need sixty-six four-leaf clover to do so. i have sixty-five already so i only need one more.

asuna: are you... stayed up all night for that?

negi: i did caused you trouble in regards to takamichi, plus i'm your homeroom teacher, i'm still inexperienced, so i'm not sure i can make a love potion but... but...

asuna: you don't need to.

negi: eh?

asuna: i know i can't rely on things like magic and ritual stuffs. you have to confess your love to yourself. instead of making a love potion, let me practice on you.

negi: eh?

asuna: i can't just suddenly confess my feeling without practice you know.

negi: r-right.

asuna: you'll be takahata-sensei.

negi: o-okay.

asuna: hmm...

negi: um...

asuna: *takes off her bell hairpins* i love you...

negi: ah...

asuna: i love you, sensei...!

negi: *asuna-san looks just like my onee-chan when she let her hair down...* whispered in his mind.

asuna: i've always loved you! does that offend you?

negi: uh, no...

asuna: i knew i wasn't good enough...

negi: eh! t-that's not true...! ah!

asuna: ah!

negi: u-um...

asuna: can i practice the next step...?

negi: ah...

asuna: now close your eyes...

negi was thinking that he might get kissed by asuna, but it was a trick, she pinched negi's cheeks that made him shock and blushing.

asuna: ha ha ha, i got you!

negi: eh? eeh!

asuna: ha! you really think i was gonna kiss you, didn't you! i had you blushing and quivering like crazy! you act pretty old for a kid!

negi: eehh! that's mean asuna-san!

asuna: that's what you get for putting me through hell!

back at the dorm:

asuna: i'm back!

konoka: huh? i thought you left...? hm? negi-kun?

gohan: *wakes up* hm? negi-kun? what's going on?

asuna: i decided to take him in here until he finds a place.

goten: *wakes up* huh? negi-kun?

gohan: asuna-san did make negi-kun stay here.

goten: oh ok.

asuan: here, use this sofa. you haven't sleep since yesterday right?

gohan: *he haven't sleep last night? what was he doing all night long?*

asuna: want some food? a shower?

negi: ah, don't worry about me.

asuna: hmm... here, a thermometer. gotta check your temperature.

konoka: did something happen asuna?

asuna: nothing in particular. anyway, he's all yours. i'm off to work now.

konoka: you shouldn't go after kids, just cause you can't get takahata-sensei...

asuna: *umph* *falls anime style* it's not like that! i just feel sorry for him!

konoka: yeah, negi-kun in a cutey.

asuna: it's not cute! it's pitiful!

konoka: ahh, you're blushing.

asuna: i'am not!

konoka: you're so obvious asuna.

konoka: what are you talking about? you always jump to conclusions!

gohan: welcome back negi-kun.

goten: welcome back!

negi: thanks you two.

chapter 2 end.

chapeter 2 omake:

asuna: say negi, what language are your spells in? i can't understand a word.

negi: ah, it's latin.

asuna: you know latin, you're an english teacher and you can speak japanese?

negi: yes, i'm good with languages. i even learned japanese in three weeks.

gohan: three weeks? that's good for you negi-kun.

asuna: oh really? somehow i doubt this mouth is better than everyone else's!

negi: ow ow ow! that hurts asuna-san!

gohan: now now asuna-san let him go please. thanks for reading this chapter everyone, see you next time.

asuna: who are you talking to gohan?

gohan: to everyone who reads this chapter.

asuna: huh? *said with a dumbfound face*

thanks for reading the second chapter. see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3:

asuna was having a dream about her and takamichi that she was confessing him and after her kissing from her dream, she wakes up that negi was on her bed and kissed his forehead instead made her shocked.

asuna: *wakes up* eh? aaaaahhhhh! hey negi, what the hell are you sleeping in my bed!

negi: hmm? onee-chan? uweehh! asuna-san! i-i-m sorry! i always slept with my sister, so i…

asuna: what the hell? you're just a kid!

gohan: *wakes up* hmm? what's going on?

konoka: *wakes up* huh? Asuna, do you have today's day-off?

asuna: eh? aah! it's 5:00 am already!

negi: eh? where do you work asuna-san?

asuna: oh shut up! out of the way!

negi: uweeh! *negi falls on the bed*

gohan: negi-kun, are you alright?

nodoka: what was that noise…?

yue: i hear negi-sensei the siblings are living next door now.

nodoka: eh! s-seriously? *a man… living next door…?

At the principal's office:

konoemon: oh ho ho, that's good, sounds like things are going smoothly negi-kun. and how was the first day you two?

gohan: well we're doing fine on the first day, but for negi-kun kinda…

negi: i sort of failed on my first day of teaching, but I think it's a good class, they even game me a welcome party.

gohan: even us, right goten?

goten: yep party!

goten: goten really likes parties.

konoemon: i see, of course not to mention that konoka is also in 2-A…

negi: eh?

takamichi: konoe konoka-kun is the dean's granddaughter.

negi: eeh? *looks at the roster* you're right.

gohan: yeah, he's right.

konoemon: by the way negi-kun.

negi: yes?

konoemon: I hope no one has learned that you're a wizard? the headmaster of the magic school asked that, this remains a secret.

takamichi: don't worry sir, he's a smart boy.

gohan: yeah, his secret is still safe right?

goten: yep!

takamichi: well, that's the first bell, shouldn't be going negi-kun?

negi: oh yeah! Please excuse me.

gohan: let's go goten.

goten: right.

gohan: please excuse us.

goten: bye bye!

gohan: ah, hello shizuna-sensei.

goten: hello sensei.

gohan: are you ok negi-kun?

shizuna-sensei: hello gohan-san, goten kun. oh my i'm sorry.

konoemon: oh yeah, let me introduce you negi-kun, this is the school nurse minamoto shizuna-sensei.

shizuna-sensei: nice to meet you negi-sensei.

negi: nice to meet you too.

at the 2-A class room:

asuna: really, nothing has gone right since those three showed up. I need him to get him outta here…!

konoka: eh? but negi-kun is so cute especially those two.

konoka: how cute?

at the school hallway:

shizuna-sensei: i also serve as a school counselor. so feel free to stop by if you have problems.

gohan: we will.

negi: eh? but I'm a teacher…

shizuna-sensei: even teahers have their problems, well good luck with your class.

negi: alright.

gohan: let's go in goten, negi-kun.

goten: right.

negi: right.

*opens the door*

gohan: yo. sensei's here

nodoka: r-rise, attention!

negi: um…hi.

asuna *will you get your act together will ya?*

nodoka: bow!

class: good morning, negi-sensei.

negi: good morning.

nodoka: be seated.

negi: ok, please turn your texbooks to page twelve. *i have to make sure I don't have a repeat of yesterday… "_the fall of jason the flower." spring came. Jason the flower has born on a branch of a tall tree. Hundreads of flowers were born on a tree. They were all friends."_

the girls were completely speechless after negi recite them in english while gohan and goten were impressed by negi's language skills.

negi: now, anyone who can translate the passage for me?

chao: let's see….

negi: how about you asuna san?

gohan: *bad move negi-kun*

asuna: why it have to be me!

negi: eh? but…

asuna: you're supposed to go by date or alphabetical order!

negi: but asuna-san, your name starts with an "A"…

asuna: asuna is my given name!

gohan: *oh boy, here we go again*

negi: it was also out of appreciation.

asuna: appreciation of what!

ayaka: in short, you can't do it, can you asuna-san?

asuna: grrr!

ayaka: though i never expected you to with that little brain of yours. negi-sensei, allow me to—

asuna: alright fine, i'll translate it! umm… j-jason fell onto a flower… and spring came? jason and the flower …uhh… ate brunch… um… there were one hundred bones…

negi: asuna-san, you're not very good at english, are you?

kakizaki: asuna is bad at math too.

gohan: is that true akira-san?

akira: yeah.

gohan: no wonder… *sweat drop*

yue: and linguistics.

chao: and social studies.

ayaka: basically, she's an idiot. p.e. is all she's good at…

gohan: yikes, no wonder she was bad at subjects except one.

asuna: well sorry for being good at p.e.!

ayaka: no. but if that's all you can do… how revolting.

asuna: what did you say! Why you…!

negi: please stop, asuna-san! we're in the middle of the class so please don't-!

asuna: shut up! You started it…!

negi: ah ah ah-!

gohan: oh shit! not again!

asuna: geh!

negi was going to sneeze again in front of asuna and the rest of the class but gohan manage to defend asuna with his amazing speed which gohan's clothes we're ripped off and they saw gohan's awesome body almost naked and some of the girls we're mesmerize by his body and causing their faces blushed and fainted and some of the rest just staring at him like they wanted to take a picture of his handsome body. which left gohan's face became red at least he wears his dragon shape underwear.

negi: aachooo!

gohan: uwah!

goten: hm? Onii-chan?

ayaka: ara! Gohan-san! what are you doing stripping like that!

gohan: hm? *stares at no clothes* uwahhh! i didn't stripped my clothes, the wind did it!

ayaka: the wind? again?

gohan: yeah. *glares at negi*

negi: eep!

gohan: *sigh*

after class:

gohan went to go change his clothes while goten is with negi outside on a tree sitting, thinking that he might ripped off asuna's clothes again but gohan did make it in time to save asuna from embarrassment and got take the stead instead.

negi: *sigh* this time i made gohan-san mad but he did save asuna-san though.

goten: yeah, that's onii-chan for you.

negi: yeah, but I did make asuna-san mad again, I'd like to get along with her since we're living in the dorm together now but… hm…. that's it, it's takamichi…!

meanwhile:

nodoka: somehow, negi-sensei seems a little different than before. even gohan-san and goten-kun, I'm not scared of them, and they're alright.

haruna: oh ho.

nodoka: w-what?

haruna: what do you think yue?

yue: I think it's a good opportunity for nodoka to get used to men.

nodoka: eh?

haruna: now that's decided…

nodoka: w-what?

haruna: just come on!

nodoka: stop, it's embarrassing!

haruna: you'll be fine, you're just so cute nodoka.

meanwhile. negi was looking for the last four-leaf clover for a love potion with goten looking for it as well.

negi: let's see… four-leaf clover…

goten: hmm… ah! found it! here negi-kun.

negi: thanks goten-kun.

haruna: um… negi-sensei.

negi: hm?

goten: hm?

haruna: excuse me, we have a question about today's class…

negi: oh sure, ask away, um… student number fourteen, saotome haruna-san.

goten: haruna-chan!

haruna: no, not me…

nodoka: h-h-hello!

negi: oh?

nodoka: eh?

negi: miyazaki-san, you changed your hair, it looks really good.

goten: yep. nodoka-chan is so cute!

haruna: see? isn't she cute? she's cute but it won't show her face.

negi: ah! miyazaki-san!

haruna: wait nodoka!

yue: nodoka!

haruna: sorry sensei, wait nodoka!

negi: it's ok.

goten: see you later, haruna-chan!

haruna: *giggle*

negi: what was that about? What about her question?

goten: maybe she forgot about what was the question in our class. Anyway about the four-leaf clover…

negi: oh yeah, thanks for finding it, now I can make a love potion.

goten: love potion? You think it will work?

negi: don't know unless i try.

goten: ohh ok.

meanwhile:

asuna: that stupid negi-bozu! But gohan why did you saved me back there, i wonder why?

gohan: well, i have my dad's kindness so i had to do it.

asuna: fine, anyway why is negi-bozu has against me!

takamichi: is something wrong with negi-kun?

asuna: t-takahata-sensei! well no! i was just saying that how amazing he is that he's only ten.

gohan: *usotsuki* (a/n: you liar)

takamichi: yeah, i haven't seen him a while, but he sure grew a lot…

asuna: eh? you know him?

takamichi: i once live with him for a short while.

asuna: you did?

takamichi: oh yeah, i heard you and negi-sensei and the siblings will be living in your room now? take care of him for me.

asuna: come on, I'm not a babysitter! even he's my teacher, he's still a ten year old kid. i can't believe they send a kid like him all alone to be a teacher. really, i'd love how to see his parents' faces.

takamichi: he has none.

asuna: eh?

gohan: what do you mean by that?

takamichi: it happened when he was still very young… so negi-sensei and his older sister grew up by themselves.

asuna: ah…

asuna's flashback:

negi: i always slept with my sister, so i…

end flashback:

gohan: i see, that makes sense…

back at the classroom:

asuna: that kid, he's been through a lot.

gohan: poor negi-kun… his life is so hard back then… hm? negi-kun? goten?

negi: ah. gohan-san sorry about earlier…

gohan: it's alright, i get used to it.

negi: thanks.

gohan: by the way, what's that you hold?

negi: I just have great news asuna-san, gohan-san. i just completed the love potion.

gohan: love potion? you mean you found the last four-leaf clover?

goten: i found the last one onii-chan.

gohan: you did? That's great.

negi: yes he did, here's the love potion asuna-san.

asuna: the love-! ah! i-i told you i didn't need it.

gohan: oh yeah, she said that before.

negi: but i did the hard work to make it, and i did.

asuna: hmm… *stares at gohan* why don't you try drink it gohan!

gohan: eeh! *glub glub* puahh! w-what was that for asuna-san!

asuna: like i'd really drink a potion made by an idiot, who erases my panties by mistake.

gohan: like i said, negi didn't mean it by accident! hm? that's weird… the potion should be worked.

asuna: see, nothing work. Your magic is obviously-

konoka: gohan-saaan!

gohan: eh? uwahh! k-konona-san?

konoka: you look pretty handsome and cute now that i look at you!

asuna: konoka?

ayaka: w-wait a minute! what are you doing to gohan-san, konoka-san? you're making him embarrassed!

konoka: but he's handsome and cute!

gohan: uh oh!

Ayaka: ara! gohan-san, please accept my feelings!

gohan: a-ayaka-san?

asuna: i-incho-! geh!

girls: gohan-saaan!

gohan: uwaaahh! the potion did work but too much!

sakurako: gohan-san please go out with me!

kakizaki: gohan-san, here take this shirt i made for you!

makie: gohan-san, kiss me!

konoka: gohan-san!

asuna: it did work! was it for real? damn it!

gohan: negi-kun, asuna-san, goten a little help here!

gohan dashed out to the room and running in the hall trying to ditch the girls who were taking the effect of the love potion.

asuna: damn it, guess i have no choice…

goten: negi-kun, we got to help onii-chan!

negi: right!

gohan: uwahh!

girls: wait for us gohan-san!

gohan: *huff* *huff*

girls: gohan-saaan!

gohan: i have to speed up a little bit so i can ditch them, hah!

girls: aahh… gohan-saan!

gohan: sorry girls… i just-!

konoka: wait up, gohan-san!

gohan: eeh! konoka-san! so fast!

konoka: you are really cute you know.

gohan: uwah ha ha! geh! now what!

makie: i've got you know lover boy!

gohan: not anymore! *spins around to break free* uh oh!

ayaka: oh ho ho! You cannot escape me my prince gohan!

gohan: m-my p-prince! uwah!

nodoka: hm?

gohan: ah! nodoka-san! *good thing she wasn't effected yet so i'm safe for now.*

nodoka: gohan-san?

gohan: sorry, i'm in a hurry…!

nodoka: what's wrong?

gohan: well, the girls were chasing me for some reasons…!

nodoka: gohan-san…! follow me!

nodoka lead gohan inside the library as a safe place until the potion wears off.

nodoka: i locked the door so you'll be safe here for a while.

Gohan: *whew* thanks nodoka-san…! wow! this library is so huge! so many books, when did this place become so big?

nodoka: this academy was founded by a european a long time ago.

gohan: an european founded it?

nodoka: yes, the collection is large because of its long history… but the university's library island has thousands of books times more.

gohan: a library island has more many books than this place?

nodoka: yes.

gohan: amazing! i would like to see it someday. nodoka-san you sure know a lot, no wonder, you may be even smarter than me.

nodoka: i-it's nothing… really. *i'm in a room all alone with a man…* *gasp* *i-i feel… suddenly strange…* gohan-san.

gohan: hm? yes, nodoka-san? geh…! i-is something wrong…?

Nodoka: i…

gohan: um… n-nodoka-san?

nodoka: my heart is beating…

gohan: y-y-your h-h-heart is b-b-beating? *don't tell me she was affected by the love potion too!*

nodoka: this fast… *grabs gohan's hand and put it on her chest*

gohan: uwahh! *bumps on a bookshelf by accident* uh oh!

nodoka: ah!

asuna: damn it where did that idiot gohan go!

goten: onii-chan, where are you?

negi: I hope gohan-san is alright.

*uwahhh!*

asuna, goten and negi are searching gohan all over the school when they heard a loud noise and they headed to the direction where the loud noise is.

goten: hm? i hear onii-chan!

negi: where?

asuna: it's coming from over there!

back at the library:

gohan: *whew* that was close. Are you alright nodoka-san?

nodoka: y-yes.

gohan: that's good that you're alright… *now i have to do is move this shelf and…!* um… nodoka-san…? *oh shit i forgot the potion hasn't wear off yet!* nodoka-san, please get a hold of yourself!

nodoka: i'm sorry… my body has a mind of it's own…

gohan: *this is bad, ohh shit!*

goten: hm? what's wrong asuna-chan?

asuna: the door is locked!

negi: eh!

gohan: i'm soo dead!

asuna: *inhales* horryaaaa!

with asuna's uses her amazing kick to kick the door, the door sent flying towards gohan and nodoka while he was trying to break loose, but it was too late to avoid it so he have to take the hit and nodoka got hit on her head a little bit and unconscious. while gohan got unconscious a little bit. luckily he's been training so hard before facing cell seven years ago. negi and goten entered and were amazed by asuna's super kick. a few minutes later, the potion wears off and the girls have no memories on what happened that time.

makie: hmm… huh?

ayaka: what in the world did we just happened?

konoka: hoyaaa…?

gohan: ouch…!

asuna: man, you're sure a troublesome.

gohan: well who's the one putting the potion onto me! ouch! *angry in his veins*

asuna: geh! fine, my bad. and you even get honya-chan involved…

gohan: yeah, i thought the potion wasn't affected on her, but she was affected after that.

goten: onii-chan, are you alright?

gohan: don't worry goten, onii-chan's gonna be alright i'm still strong.

goten: right!

negi: i'm glad your alright, i'm sorry about the love potion that she drink it to you.

asuna: i said i was sorry!

gohan: it's fine negi-kun, apologies accepted asuna-san. everything is back to normal now, i got to apologize to nodoka-san later, and thanks for saving me back there.

asuna: fine, but why didn't you avoid it in the first place?

gohan: i was gonna do it but… her grips are so strong so i have to take the damage, but your amazing kick back there, you might becoming stronger than me or goten right, goten?

goten: yep, asuna-chan might be stronger than onii-chan.

asuna: how can you tell about my physical strength?

gohan: trust me i did fight a strong opponent years ago. you'll find about it when the time comes.

asuna: fine.

gohan: anyway, let's some rest, i'm tired. it's been a long day.

goten: yeah.

negi: me too.

asuna: well, i guess i can go to sleep right now.

meanwhile:

nodoka: *wakes up* hm? how did i-

yue: gohan-san, negi-sensei, asuna-san and goten-san brought you here. What happened?

nodoka: i remembered that i was on the library, and…! *gasps!*

yue: did something happen nodoka?

nodoka: …

nodoka remember something a little bit back then, but she doesn't want to tell her best friend yue about what happened.

chapter 3 end.

chapter 3 omake:

asuna: hey negi, where is this wales of yours?

negi: the southwestern part of great britain.

gohan: ohh. that's nice.

asuna: and gohan, where is this mountain that you and goten live?

gohan: it's on mount paozu, we have a home and it's very peaceful.

asuna: mount paozu? i never heard of that mountain.

negi: me either.

gohan: well, i'll let you two visit our house when we have time, right goten?

goten: right.

negi: thanks you two, oh yeah as i was saying, wales is in the southwestern of great britain, annexed by england in 1284. the name changes from old english, and is anglo-saxon term for—

asuna: yeah, yeah so it's america, basically?

Gohan: no, not in america.

negi: england. i see you're bad at geography too.

asuna: what do you mean too! what kind of teacher looks at his students all biassed like!

negi: bonjour! japanese ees hard-nya!

asuna: um… are you dutch?

gohan: no, he speaks french asuna-san. thanks for reading this chpater guys, see you next time.

asuna: are you still speaking to the readers out there?

gohan: yeah, why?

asuna: nevermind.

read and review everyone, i'm going to take a break for a while until i continue the next chapter. see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4:

asuna: ok, i'm off!

owner: thanks, asuna-chan.

asuna: no prob.

asuna was on her way to deliver newspapers when she saw negi floating with his broom and gohan and gotten floating in air, that made her surprised.

negi: good morning, asuna-san.

gohan: yo, asuna-san.

goten: hi asuna-chan.

negi: I see you're working so hard early in the morning i see.

asuna: you three can fly?

negi: yes, this thing is pretty fast.

gohan: yeah, goten and i can fly as well, it's called bukujustu (flight).

asuna: bukujustu?

gohan: it's a technique that requires ki in order to fly.

asuna: ki huh…? that makes sense, and that's awesome negi, you really are a wizard.

negi: that's why i've been telling you from the start… i'll help you deliver, hop on.

asuna: but won't you get in trouble if people find out that you're a wizard?

negi: don't worry, nobody will see me this early.

asuna: oh? i guess you're right.

negi: alright, here we go.

gohan: hm? what's wrong negi-kun?

asuna: what happened? why aren't we flying?

Negi: that's strange… asuna-san, how much do you weight?

Asuna: hmmph! What did you say you chibi!

Negi: i can't breathe asuna-san!

Gohan: ah! negi-kun! asuna-san watch out for that-!

*crash!*

Gohan: piles of garbage…

at the mahora academy:

ayaka: here, shiina-san, you almost had it this time.

sakurako: thanks.

ayaka: here, gohan-san, you got a perfect score today. you are really smart.

gohan: eh heh heh, thanks ayaka-san.

ayaka: here goten-san, you got a good grade there.

goten: thanks ayaka-chan!

ayaka: here asuna san, everyone who gets a below thirty has to do after-school tutoring.

asuna: eh? *look at her test sheet* eeehhh!

yue: and so… the five idiot group of 2-A, the baka-rangers is complete.

gohan: b-baka rangers? *sweat drop* no wonder asuna-san get a low grade and have tutoring after class.

asuna: who're you calling a baka ranger!

goten: you are asuna-chan!

asuna: goten!

goten: what? she just said baka ranger.

gohan: now now, goten,

ku-fei: calm down baka red.

kaede: asuna-dono, you don't like being red? I would not mind exchanging my blue with you.

asuna: that's not it!

negi: ok,we'll have a ten point quiz now. you can't leave until get a six or higher.

makie: ok!

ku-fei: no prob!

asuna: hold on negi-bozu! what's with this after school tutoring?

negi: i wanted to help by making up for the trouble i caused this morning.

gohan: *that makes sense*

asuna: who needs your help?

negi: b-but heard you were an active participant of takamichi's after tutoring class last year.

asuna: well yeah, because it was takahata-sensei. just living with with you drives me nuts, so why do i gotta do extra classes with you too.

negi: because asuna-san, you have bad grades…

asuna: what did you say!

gohan: now now, asuna-san, negi-kun has a good point, you have to do the quiz with the others.

asuna: ok, fine.

at the school nurse office:

takamichi: so, negi-kun is doing after-school tutoring?

shizuna-sensei: yees. when i mentioned you did it last year, he decided to follow suit.

takamichi: i see.

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei has been so enthusiastic since he arrived here.

takamichi: yeah, he's a real go-getter.

After class:

the five girls known as the baka rangers are taking the after-school tutorial quiz while nodoka, haruna, gohan and goten including the ghost girl student aisaka sayo are on their seats to wait for them after the quiz.

asuna: *sigh* *normally, i'd be doing with takahata-sensei.

yue: negi-sensei, it's finished.

gohan: that was fast.

negi: eh? already? hmm… ok, number four ayase yue san. nine points. you pass.

goten: that's yue-chan for you.

gohan: yeah. she's good.

negi: see, i know you can do it.

yue: i dislike studying.

gohan: eh? she hates studying? how come? *sweat drop*

haruna: you really should study a little, you're smart.

yue: no way…

gohan: yue-san is sure a strange girl. *sweat drop*

ku-fei: i'm done!

makie: me too, negi-kun!

kaede: and me as well.

gohan: whoa… *no wonder the five girls are so stupid, but if yue-san is so smart, why did she become a baka ranger in the first place* *sweat drop*

negi: whoa… umm, how about you asuna-san? *sweat drop*

gohan: don't tell me she's…? *sweat drop again*

negi: ok, number twelve ku fei-san, number twenty, nagase kaede-san. you both got an eigth, you pass.

ku fei: because negi-sensei is good at teaching.

kaede: yep, he is quite skilled.

negi: no, it was because you two tried so hard.

kaede: no, no, you have a gift.

ku fei: yeah, yeah.

gohan: number sixteen, sasaki makie-san. six points.

makie: yay

negi: but you cut really close…

makie: i'm sorry that i'm stupid negi-kun.

gohan: no, you did well makie-san, keep on trying.

makie: thanks gohan-kun.

negi: and… that just leaves you, asuna-san.

asuna was the only student left for the after-school tutorial so they waited for her to finished.

Gohan: hm? is she done?

negi: are you finished, asuna-san? let's see… student number eigth, kagurazaka asuna-san…

asuna: *gulp*

negi: one point.

gohan: *uh oh. that's really bad for asuna-san*

asuna: *gloomed*

negi: um, you were quite close… and you have a keen sense for mistakes… or not…

asuna: you can stop now.

negi: eh?

gohan: asuna-san…

goten: asuna-chan…

asuna: i'm an idiot after all!

gohan: no you're not. you still doing your best.

negi: he's right, don't give up yet, i'll teach it to you better.

takamichi: hey, how's it going negi-kun?

gohan: ah, hello takamichi-sensei.

goten: hello sensei.

takamichi: ah, hello you two, seems you're waiting for them.

gohan: yes we are.

takamichi: oh? so you're last asuna-kun? don't give negi-sensei too much trouble now.

asuna: t-takahata-sensei! no, um…

takamichi: well, keep at it you two.

gohan: hm? uh oh! she's even in the slumps!

negi: um… don't take it so hard!

gohan: yeah, takamichi-sensei said do your best!

negi: and besides, this isn't really anything new.

asuna: bakaa!

gohan: uh oh! she's taken it seriously!

negi: wait, asuna-san!

gohan: whoa! she's fast!

negi: yeah! *sweat drop*

gohan: negi-kun, gotten we gotta catch up with her!

goten: right!

negi: i'm with you gohan-san.

gohan: wait asuna-san!

asuna: stop following me!

negi: i can't do that!

gohan: no way we won't!

negi, gohan and goten are chasing asuna because of her after-school tutorial that she got a one point score, and got slumped.

goten: wait, asuna-chan!

asuna: just leave me alone!

gohan: can't do that!

goten: ah! hi sat-chan, chao-chan!

sat-chan: *smiles at goten*

chao: was that goten-kun and gohan-san? and negi-sensei?

asuna: I just know takahata-sensei hates me! he thinks i'm an idiot!

gohan: no he's not! don't jump into conclusions that you heard it wrong!

goten: ah! natsumi-chan! hi!

natsumi: *gasp* was that goten-kun? gohan-san and negi-sensei?

negi: asuna-san! please hear me out!

goten: ah! kazumi-chan! hi!

asakura: was that goten-kun?

negi: s-she's fast!

gohan: yeah! goten we've got to speed up!

goten: right, onii-chan!

gohan and goten speed up to asuna much to her surprise that the two able to catch up with her while negi is at his top speed with his staff riding in it, they chase her until sunset only negi and asuna were very tired except gohan and goten, didn't even break a sweat.

asuna: *huff* i'm impressed you could keep up with me… *huff* and you, gohan, goten, how the hell you two didn't even break a sweat?

gohan: well, our dad learn it how to run fast that he didn't even break a sweat when i'm with him. and goten and i train to run fast without breaking a sweat as well, so that's why our dad is the best right goten?

goten: yep!

gohan: i gotta say say asuna-san, you've got great speed but… you need like a year or two to make me break a sweat eh heh…

asuna: what! why you…!

gohan: now, now, you're still tired, just take a rest.

asuna: fine.

negi: *huff* this staff can go as fast as a bicycle…

asuna: you're really stubborn are you?

negi: i am your homeroom teacher… and helping people in trouble is a magister magi's job.

gohan: oh, i see.

asuna: that magi stuff again? kids should have fun like kids. you can wait until you're an adult to be a magi-whatever.

negi: my dad is also a magister magi…

asuna: eh?

gohan: your dad?

negi's flashback:

_nagi: so you're negi? you've really grown. take this staff. stay strong. _

end flashback:

negi: everyone says my dad died on a journey. but i don't believe that he's dead.

asuna: *dad huh…?*

negi: that's why i want to be a wizard just like him. once i do, i might find him somewhere in this big, wide world.

asuna: alright, fine, i'll study ok?

negi: asuna-san.

asuna: but it's not for your sake, takahata-sensei would be sad if his student from last year flunked.

negi: yes, I understand.

gohan: *i'm sure she's doing it for his sake, she just can't tell the truth, still asuna-san is a kind person.*

at the following night:

asuna: how was it?

negi: ok, kagurazaka asuna-san. seven points! you pass!

asuna: oh yeah!

gohan: great work asuna-san!

negi: asuna-san, you really did worked hard!

asuna: well, i did promise i would, now English is-! hm?

gohan: what's wrong asuna-san?

asuna: *sniffs on negi* is that you i smell?

negi: geh!

asuna: did you even take a bath?

gohan: *sniffs* you're right, negi-kun when was the last time you take a bath?

goten: hm? *sniffs* yeah, it must be the garbage pile where negi-kun and asuna-chan got crashed.

gohan: now that you mention it…

asuna: yeah, you _did _crash into a pile of garbage this morning.

negi: no… well… i don't…

asuna: eh?

gohan: what was that negi-kun?

negi: * i just hate baths that's all* uwehhh!

asuna: you hate baths! come with me!

gohan: i guess we should take a bath as well goten.

goten: right, nii-chan.

asuna dragging negi to the bathhouse followed with gohan and goten going to take a bath as well.

negi: no… please don't!

asuna: what are you so embarrassed about? you're a kid! now get undress!

negi: uwahh! *splash*

gohan: don't you think you did it a little overdoing it asuna-san?

asuna: sheesh, he's such a pain in the ass.

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: i'm ok, that's so mean asuna-san. i'm your homeroom teacher… whoa! what is this place?

asuna: our famous bathhouse, it's big enough to hold one hundred people at a time.

gohan: one hundred people? that's awesome!

goten: yay! i'm going in the pool! *splash*

asuna: hey, gohan! control your little brother!

gohan: it's ok asuna-san, goten likes to take a bath fully naked, just like i got this from our dad.

asuna: you're kidding? how does he even know when he takes a bath fully naked that he didn't get embarrassed?

gohan: well, at our home we have a big bathtub and my dad and i are taking a bath fully naked without putting our towels on , so he doesn't have a shame to do so… wait for me goten! *splash*

asuna: i don't believe it, even he's going in there fully naked as well. does he really get that from their dad? now where was i…? oh yeah, negi, look this way!

negi: eh?

asuna: now then, time to wash the filthy old puppy.

negi: i-i'll do it myself!

asuna: hey!get back here!

negi: uwehh!

asuna: now keep your eyes closed… really, can't you even wash your own hair? Are you really ten?

negi: yes, if you round up…

asuna: round up? so you're actually nine? that makes you even more of a kid!

negi: ow ow! that hurts.

gohan: goten, how was the water?

goten: perfectly fine, nii-chan.

gohan: i see, that feels good.

goten: yeah. who would've though this place can take a bath up to a hundred people.

gohan: yeah, let's get closer to them so we can't get separated.

goten: good idea.

asuna: come on, i gotta get up early tomorrow. just stay still!

negi: delivering newspapers? You're only in junior high, so why do you work?

asuna: because i have no parents. i'm earning my tuition on my own.

negi: eh?

gohan: *eh? so asuna-san is an orphan? that's so sad…*

asuna: like i said, i have no parents. when i was little, the dean helped me out, but i can't keep bothering him forever, you know?

gohan: so konoe-san helped her since she was little… that's really nice.

asuna: so i thought i'd pay a little back, the dean says i don't need to, though. geh! what are you crying for?

negi: i-it's just that i never knew such a violent and rude person as you, could actually be a struggling student. and yet, i misunderstood you… i'm sorry.

asuna: i don't need your pity. besides you don't have parents either…

negi: well, i have my big sister and anya…

asuna: and i have konoka and takahata-sensei…

gohan: *their lives are so similar to each other, as if it like it's their fate…* ah! look out*

*bam*

gohan: asuna-san, negi-kun are you two ok?

asuna: y-yeah-! hey! put on your towel!

gohan: hm? ah, sorry. hm? uh oh! someone's coming!

asuna: no way! usually nobody comes at this time! they'll get freaked out if they see us bathing together! now hide!

gohan: goten, let go hide with them.

gohan: *nod*

asuna take negi and hide in the water, the same as gohan and goten hide in water as the girls are coming in for a bath.

nodoka: umm, konoka-chan.

konoka: hm?

nodoka: um, can i ask you something?

konoka: sure, what is it?

nodoka: umm… i hear negi-sensei, gohan-san snd goten-kun are living with you guys.

ayaka: say what! you're sharing rooms with negi-sensei and the son siblings?

konoka: yeah. oji-chan said it was ok.

ayaka: the dean said that? that stupid asuna-san, living with the innocent negi-sensei…?

konoka: hey, don't forget me.

nodoka: so negi-sensei and the sibling are living nexr door…

haruna: maybe we should ask the dean to let negi-sensei and the siblings share our room too? Right, nodoka?

nodoka: e-eh?

ayaka: saotome-san, could you refrain such selfishness? there must be someone worth to live and properly raise him.

asuna: what the hell is that stupid iincho talking about?

gohan: any idea of what she said?

asuna: no idea. can't hear it.

ayaka: negi-sensei maybe a genius, but he's still a kid. the one who takes care of him day after day needs to be an even more motherly and receptive woman. yes, one who is perfectly proportioned, like me. and as for the son siblings, for gohan-san he's really understandable to us even goten-san he maybe smart, but he's so very close to his big brother, and friendly as well.

gohan: * _ahh, she remind me of my mom since i was little, because she wanted me to have normal life instead of fighting bad guys with dad. well i'm sure that i get used to it._*

haruna: but i have larger boobs, don't i?

nodoka: y-yeah…

yue: larger boobs can be equated with motherliness.

haruna: in that case, he'll stay with us!

ayaka: n-not so fast ladies! if size is all that counts, wouldn't a cow be best?

negi: am i going to a different room?

asuna: maybe, but that's ok by me.

negi: no way…

gohan: asuna-san. *said with a serious tone*

asuna: a-alright fine he IS staying with us.

ayaka: in terms of top-under difference, i win. besides, you're a little chubby anyway.

haruna: alright, then! Wanna fight, iincho?

chizuru: a fight?

yue: the one with the largest boobs gets negi-sensei and the son siblings.

Girls: eeehhh!

gohan: geh! why did they get us involved in this kind of contest?

makie: what? what's going on?

sakurako: they say whoever has the biggest boobs gets to keep negi-sensei and the siblings!

makie: seriously!

ku fei: does that mean you can do whatever you want to them?

natsumi: like make them do your homework?

kaede: but how do we compare de-gozaru?

asakura: heh heh, i'd had physical data on all 2-A students for quite some time.

ku fei: ah, nice job paparazzi.

asakura: i prefer "news reporter".

konoka: so, who has the biggest?

haruna: yeah, tell us.

asakura: well, according my research… the biggest boobs in 2-A belongs to… student number twenty-one… naba chizuru!

natsumi: way to go chizu-nee!

kaede: yep, that means negi-sensei and the son siblings are now belong to chizuru-dono de-gozaru.

chizuru: oh, my.

ayaka: asakura-san! that data is old, we are in puberty you know!

asuna: damn it, our class is so happy-go-lucky…

gohan: yeah, that figures… *sweat drop*

asuna: right, now's our chance to get out of here!

negi: but…

gohan: ah, so that was setsuna-san and mana-san are at the door guarding it, this is bad.

asuna: yeah, not good.

negi: then let's go over to my staff. we can use it to leave without going through the dressing room.

asuna: aah! so we're gonna fly outside the window, thank god that you're a wizard.

gohan: that maybe a good idea but, what if someone sees you flying outside the window?

asuna: what do you mean?

gohan: well, even mana-san and setsuna-san guarding the front door, i can tell they may have a keen of eyesight.

negi: hm… good point.

asuna: then, do you have any other ideas?

gohan: yeah, just one but i need you two to follow my lead after getting negi's staff.

negi: hmm, ok i can trust your plan gohan-san.

gohan: thanks, ready goten?

goten: yep.

gohan: asuna-san, lead the way.

asuna: hurry negi.

asuna lead negi, followed by gohan and goten behind him on the other side of the pool to get negi's staff, when asuna give him a push out of the pool, he accidently slipped out and asuna got dragged him on the floor, it heard from konoka and the girls turned around to see asuna and negi fall in an awkward position.

konoka: ah! it's negi-kun!

ayaka: asuna-san! why did you pushed negi-sensei unclothed to the ground!

asuna: no! it's not what you-!

gohan: are you two ok?

goten: you ok? asuna-chan? negi-kun?

when asuna was about to reply her answer to ayaka, gohan and goten are out of the pool as well, the girls are seeing the siblings completely fully naked body that some of their faces are all red and some of them are seeing goten fully naked as well, it made ayaka flustered upon seeing the siblings fully naked and some of the girls are really taking a good look at gohan's masculine body, and they couldn't believe their eyes that they really fall for him, even the narutaki twins saw goten fully naked body and made their face gone red.

ayaka: g-g-g-g-gohan-san! what are you here fully naked! *blush!*

gohan: hm? oh, hi ayaka-san.

goten: oh? hi fuka-chan, fumika-chan!

fuka: whoa! goten-kun! don't you even get embarrassed when you go naked?

goten: hm… nope! why? wanna see it?

fuka and fumika: n-no thanks! *blush*

sakurako: wow! gohan-kun's body is so amazing!

kakizaki: not to mention very masculine!

kugimiya: gohan-kun, do you and goten-kun ever get embarrassed being naked?

gohan: nope, why?

cheerleaders: n-no reason!

haruna: hm…

gohan: um, haruna-san? what are you doing?

haruna: oh just looking your handsome body.

gohan: you don't say. *sweat drop*

haruna: yep, his body is so awesome.

girls: kyaaaahhh!

ayaka: girls, be quiet! gohan-san, put on your towel! your towel!

gohan: hm? oops, sorry ayaka-san. goten put on your towel as well.

goten: right.

ayaka: anyway back to you asuna-san, knocking your own homeroom teacher on the floor! i'm so jeal-! i mean, we clearly can't trust negi-sensei to such an idiot!

asuna: i told you you've got it all wrong iincho!

haruna: then, let's re-choose to be their worthiest roommates!

yue: let the first negi-sensei and son siblings competition begin.

ku fei: a competition! count me in!

fuka: kaede-nee, good luck!

kaede: so if i win, i will get to live the three boys de gozaru?

sakurako: do we decided by cups? Ot top-under differences?

haruna: hey, you have to be asserted nodoka!

nodoka: b-but…

gohan: this is bad, i gotta do something or were done for… negi-kun, go get your staff and come back here…

negi: ok!

gohan have an idea, so he tells negi to get his staff and get back to him.

negi: i got my staff.

gohan: good, goten, grab my hand and hold your other hand to negi-kun.

goten: gotcha.

gohan: ok, that leaves asuna-san i hope i can do it right… aahh!

ayaka: what's wrong gohan-san?

gohan: there's something in the pool that i just saw!

girls: where?

gohan: over there. look carefully. asuna-san grab on my shoulder *whispered to asuna*

asuna: eh? *whispered back to gohan*

gohan: hurry!

asuna: r-right!

gohan: alright, hang on tight and don't let go. *putting his two fingers in his forehead and concentrate*

*ZWISH!*

Gohan used the shunkan ido (instant transmission) managed to get goten, asuna and negi out of the bathhouse without being spotted, when the girls turned back around they noticed that the four of them disappeared into thin air, knowing that they been tricked by gohan.

makie: huh? where's gohan-kun?

ku-fei: it's like they vanished into thin air!

kaede: *hmm… i wonder kind of a technique that gohan-dono used? this is getting interesting de-gozaru.*

at their dorm room:

they arrived at their dorm room without no one's home yet and feeling relieved been saved by gohan.

asuna: where here already?

gohan: yep.

asuna: what was that just now?

gohan: that was my shunkan ido.

asuna: shunkan…?

negi: ido?

gohan: it's a technique that my dad used it, it can travel through distances from meters to light-years by concentrating on a particular energy signature and transmitting on it's location. it requires a ki signature to lock on it's the location of a person's ki signature. so i practiced it in a different way, now i can travel through place without a person's ki signature.

negi: wow! that's amazing!

asuna: yeah, so cool! for saving us back there.

gohan: no prob, anyway let's get dressed up and go to sleep.

goten: yeah, i'm with you.

negi: yeah.

asuna: me too.

when they are getting dress to get some sleep, konoka arrived after her bath, seeing the four of them made her surprised.

konoka: ah! asuna, where are you guys gone off to?

gohan: well…

asuna: nevermind that question, we gotta get some sleep, so i can get to my part time job tomorrow.

konoka: oh yeah, then goodnight.

gohan: goodnight konoka-san.

goten: goodnight konoka-chan.

negi: goodnight konoka-san.

konoka: goodnight.

Asuna dodged konoka's question on what happened to them at the bathhouse, well everything went well, thanks to gohan's shunkan ido.

hope you like this chapter. read and review please, see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5:

eva: *yawns* i really get sleepy this afternoon…!

chachamaru: is something wrong master?

eva: an intruder.

chachamaru: inside the barrier?

eva: but he doesn't seem to be powerful, but i'll report to the old man just the same.

nodoka was carrying more books and went downstairs, when she was startle by something very fast and she was about to fall again, but this time she was saved by negi in the nick of time.

negi: are you alright, nodoka-san?

nodoka: n-negi-sensei!

negi: that was so close. is something like this happened before right? oh? the books were scattered everywhere…

gohan: i'll help you out as well.

negi: thanks, gohan-san. nodoka-san, it's dangerous to carry so many books at once.

gohan: yeah, what if you can't see where you going, you could get hurt by that, you know. i'll set it aside here.

nodoka: umm… sensei.

negi: yes?

nodoka: umm, you did save me back then… so… i'm thankful to you sensei.

negi: it's alright, it's a teacher's job to help his students.

nodoka: no, t-that's not what i meant… i'm thankful for you saving me, but that's not at all… you see…

gohan: *_i think she's in love with negi-kun, but a student and a teacher can't have a romantic relationship here at school_.*

asuna: negi-bozu!

negi: uweh! sorry!

gohan: *_how does she do that_?* sweat drop*

asuna: what are you apologizing for? Ah, honya-chan is something wrong?

nodoka: n-no...

negi: what is it asuna-san?

asuna: well… come over here.

negi: eh? wait a-!

asuna: just come on! Sorry, honya-chan.

negi: see you later, nodoka-san.

gohan: let's go as well goten, bye nodoka-san.

goten: *nod* bye nodoka-chan.

nodoka: ok.

negi: um, asuna-san, could you at least pull my other arm-!

asuna: nevermind that.

negi: but it's hard to walk…!

at their dorm room:

asuna: here, take a look at this! it's says "magic school" for the sender.

gohan: magic school?

negi: it's a school for wizards in wales.

gohan: ah, i see.

negi: i wonder who send this…?

asuna: i though you being a wizard was a secret? you're so careless.

Gohan: it can't be help it, if it was from the magic school that was sended in at the bad time.

negi: sorry…

when negi opens a letter an image of his sister nekane springfield has appeared on the letter.

nekane: it's been a while negi, how are you doing?

negi: ah, it's from my onee-chan!

gohan: your sister?

negi: yeah.

asuna: wow! what is this? that looks awesome.

negi: yes, it's a magic letter.

goten: that's cool!

asuna: so that your sister, negi?

negi: yeah.

nekane: how's japan? are your students getting along with you?

gohan: *_hmm… she has the same hairstyle as asuna-san, maybe it's a coincidence, and she's very kind_*

asuna: * _she's so pretty and really nice… he said that she looks like me… and does that mean this is how i look to him too_?*

nekane: anya was worried too… and also… i know it's impatient for me, but have you found her partner yet?

asuna: partner?

gohan and goten: partner?

nekane: i pray that you find a nice partner during your training.

negi: no onee-chan, it's too early for me to have a partner…!

asuna: hmm… *_grabs and put negi into submission_* now hold on a minute! does partner meaning girlfriend! you're too cheeky for a kid!

gohan: partner? girlfriend?

negi: i-it's not like that! among the old fairy tales passed down by us wizards, there's a story about a great wizard who saved the world and a brave knight who protected her.

gohan: you mean that statue that those two people that you're talking about?

asuna: ok, what's with this picture?

negi: yeah, it's customary for wizard have partners called minister magi.

asuna: heeeh…

gohan: minister magi huh…?

asuna: so would your partner be a girl?

negi: yes, men tend to choose pretty women and women choose cool men. so nowadays people usually marry their partner…

gohan: usually marry their partner?

negi: yeah, usually.

gohan: that makes sense. well goten is my sparring partner when we train in the mountains to become strong, right goten?

goten: yep. i wish dad would have a sparring match with us, two against one…

gohan: yeah, but we'll see him again right?

goten: yep.

asuna: so it _is_ like a girlfriend!

negi: well, something like that…!

konoka: eh? so negi-kun, you came to japan to find a girlfriend?

asuna and negi: huh?

gohan and goten: huh?

negi: uweeh! Konoka-san!

asuna: how much did you hear!

gohan: when did you get here! * _i didn't even sense her ki signature_! _how the hell did she do that_!*

goten: konoha-chan is so fast!

konoka: that's a secret goten-kun, gohan-san. i just heard the last half or so… who's the letter that send?

negi: nobody! it's nothing!

gohan: yeah, it's nothing right asuna-san?

asuna: yeah it's really nothing!

negi: yep, i'm here as an purely instructor!

gohan: *_uh oh! he's in the panic zone_!* yeah, he just came to instruct as a teacher and nothing more, right goten?

goten: right, just a teacher!

fumika: wow! did you hear that nee-chan?

fuka: yeah!

the narutaki twins were eavesdropping about negi's partner and the siblings sparring partner, so they start spreading the rumors to their classmates about it.

fumika: big news everyone!

fuka: negi-sensei came to japan to find a girlfriend and the son siblings are looking for a sparring partner!

ayaka: s-say what!

yuna: negi-sensei is actually a prince!

ako: so whoever marries him will be a princess?

sakurako: it's just like cinderella!

misora: but about gohan-san, finding a partner for him like he might be looking for a girlfriend as well.

yuna: now that you mention it…!

makie: coming here to find a wife, it's like a movie!

fumika: yes it is!

fuka: i hear negi-sensei is going to hold a ball to find a wife!

haruna: oh! that's so princely for you.

nodoka: negi-sensei's girlfriend!

haruna: yep, he's actually a prince of some country and he came to japan to find a wife, also for gohan-kun, he was looking for a sparring partner but actually a girlfriend as well.

yue: i heard he was the president's son. and gohan-san and goten-san's dad is a very skilled martial artist.

haruna: eh? but being a prince is so much cuter.

yue: cuteness is dependant on individual subjectivity…

haruna: then i say he's a prince.

yue: guess you're right.

nodoka: *_a girlfriend for negi-sensei_?*

the rumors were really spread so fast every second and the girls might have a plan for the boys, while negi, gohan and goten are at the bathhouse taking a bath and negi wonders about a partner that he wanted it to become a minister magi. While the siblings are thinking about their dad, son goku, who risked his life to save them from cell going to self-destruct the earth, knowing goten wanted to see their dad again after seven years passed.

negi: a partner huh…? i probably will need one to be a magister magi but…

gohan: so, how will you find a partner to become a minister magi?

ayaka: negi-sensei!

negi: huh? wah! *splash!*

gohan and goten: huh? *splash!*

ayaka: please consider me, yukihiro ayaka.

sakurako: me too, negi-ouji!

negi: eh! nanii!

gohan: p-prince!

nodoka: um… negi-sensei-!

yuna: is it true that you're looking for a partner?

fuka: does that mean girlfriend?

fumika: are you holding a ball?

negi: the what now?

yuna: gohan-san is it true you were looking a sparring partner? does that mean a girlfriend?

gohan: eeeehh! Where did you hear that rumor?

misora: well we just heard it from our resources.

gohan: r-resources? *_what the hell is going on_?*

makie: negi-kun, i'm bad at English, but i'm a great dancer.

ako: i think i might be too.

ayaka: we heard that you really came to japan to-! kya!

negi: huh?

makie: you're so dirty negi-kun, touching me in weird spots…!

negi: eeeehh!

gohan: hold on, negi-kun didn't touch you.

fuka: negi-sensei no ecchi.

goten: like i said, he's not an ecchi.

negi: like he said, i didn't do anything…!

makie: ah! you did it again! now i got you, i was faster. huh?

gohan: like i said, he didn't touch you again…

makie: then what's this big, long and furry thing? aahh! a mouse!

gohan: a mouse? how could a mouse be that fast? goten can you see it?

goten: yeah, he's really fast.

the girls were panicked because of a mouse appeared out of nowhere and stripping the girls' swimsuits, while gohan and goten won't do noting just looking at the speed of the mouse that goes stripping the swimsuits leaves them a little blush, until asuna arrives to help them.

asuna: what's going on! who are you!

gohan: asuna-san, look out! that mouse is really fast!

asuna saw the mouse and hit him with a pail, it turns out to be an ermine, unconscious after the hit.

ako: a mouse?

fumika: a ferret?

fuka: a weasel?

yue: it's an ermine.

ako: so it was that ermine…

haruna: what a troublesome he is…

gohan: more like a perverted ermine to me.

negi: ah? chamo-kun?

gohan: you know him?

negi: yeah.

back at the dorm room:

konoka: i'll register him for you.

negi: thanks konoka-san.

asuna: good thing pets are allowed here.

negi: yeah.

asuna: but are you sure he's really pet?

negi: eh?

asuna: well, you are a wizard after all, spirits and demons and all that… I doubt that he's an ermine?

negi: no, chamo-kun is actually-!

chamo: a fairy. an ermine fairy whose lineage rivals even the cait sidhes'.

asuna: whoa! he can talk!

gohan: yes he did.

chamo: long time no see, negi-aniki.

negi: it's been a while chamo-kun, i never expected to see you here.

chamo: by the way, who are those two?

negi: ah, this is son gohan-san and his little brother son goten, they are my new students.

gohan: nice to meet you.

goten: hi.

chamo-kun: ooh, nice to meet you both.

negi: by the way, what are you here in japan?

chamo: oh! i came to see you.

negi: why?

chamo: truth is, nekane-sent me.

negi: my onee-chan?

gohan: negi-kun's sister?

chamo: I'm here to help you to find a partner. you gotta have a partner if you want to be a magister magi, right?

negi: yeah, but… ah, so my onee-chan sent you…

chamo: where you going!

gohan: hm? *_wonder why he freaked out_?*

negi: I thought i'd call and thank her. plus i never replied to her letter that she sent earlier.

Chamo: aah!

Negi: what is it?

Gohan: *_there it goes again… something tell me that chamo might do something bad stuffs later on, gotta keep an eye on him…*_

chamo: uh, well… i think i found a perfect partner for you back in the bath with the girls!

gohan: our classmates?

negi: eh!

asuna: really!

chamo: i don't know her name though…

negi: hmm… is she in here?

chamo: hmm… yep! that's her, no doubt about it!

asuna: honya-chan?

gohan: why nodoka-san?

negi: nodoka-san is my partner? though that does make sense…!

chamo: it's says she's really cute here, and you seem to like her plenty.

negi: n-no! that's not why i wrote that…!

chamo: come on aniki, don't be embarrassed.

negi: I'm not! nodoka-san is my student.

chamo: forbidden love huh? putting the moves on a student is pretty slick.

gohan: *_something is definitely going on here… why nodoka-san? is she will be the minister magi_?*

the next morning at the classroom:

nodoka: **"one day, he met a man on the street" "the man was crying." "'why are you crying my friend?' the priest asked." "'my wife is sick and my children are hungry. but I have no money.'"**

negi: *_nodoka-san as my partner…*_

nodoka: um… sensei.

negi: yes?

nodoka: I've finished reading it.

negi: ah! t-thank you nodoka-san.

nodoka: y-you're welcome.

gohan: *_is he alright_?*

asuna: *_what did he flinched for_?

after class, chamo is on the swimming club room peeking at the girls knowing his ero stuffs.

chamo: oohh, I found a great place for me here! what a sweet inside pool, this school's got the good stuffs-! what the hell! i got a sudden weird chill! what the hell was it?

eva: hmm… just a small fry.

chachamaru: what will you do?

eva: he's even a worthy of my attention. this plan will continue as scheduled.

chachamaru: yes, master.

asuna: aah! school's out and i gotta help deliver the evening today! hm? it's from the magic school again? man talk about careless-! ah! what was that for?

chamo: I'll deliver this letter to him, ane-san.

asuna: eh?

chamo: i realize that you're in a hurry. so leave it to me.

asuna: alright, but do you know where he is?

chamo: like i said, leave it to me.

asuna: alright, i'm counting on you.

chamo: *phew* hmm… i knew it. i gotta keep moving.

meanwhile:

nodoka: that took a long time…

yue: "_sorry, but i have something to do today."_

nodoka: i should've going home too… hm? a letter? Hmmm… *gasps!*

nodoka reads the letter that she thinks it was from negi, but it was chamo who wrote that letter and she'll meet him after class, not knowing that it was a set-up by chamo.

meanwhile, negi, gohan and goten are walking through the plaza after class, knowing that gohan was worried about negi, about nodoka as a partner and chamo's strange reaction about negi replying the letter to his sister.

negi: aahh… i manage to survive another day of class…

gohan: you were completely flinched after nodoka-san finished her reading, is it about her for being a partner?

negi: yeah, and even eva-san ditched again.

gohan: now that you mentioned it.

goten: i wonder what's wrong with eva-chan?

gohan: i have no idea.

chamo: aniki!

gohan: hm? chamo?

chamo: hey, aniki!

negi: aah! don't shout chamo-kun!

gohan: uh oh, it's shizuna-sensei.

negi: come on, before she see's us!

chamo: that's one hot teacher.

gohan: not the issue right now chamo!

negi: he's right, we gotta go!

gohan: let's go goten.

goten: right.

chamo: oh yeah, that miyazaki-san is in trouble!

gohan: what! nodoka-san!

negi: hmm. hmm. eeh! bullies are turning her into fried chicken behind the dorms!

gohan: *_that doesn't make any sense… something is really going on… gotta see through it… chamo might be planning something stupid_.*

chamo: no, they're stealing money!

negi: but how did you found out?

chamo: eh? uhh… my powers, my special ermine powers.

negi: let's go!

chamo: now that's more like it!

gohan: wait negi-kun, let's go the fastest way.

negi: the fastest way…? oh yeah! your shunkan ido!

chamo: shunkan ido?

negi: it's a technique that can travel through place to place by locating a person's ki signature and transport us there in a flash.

chamo: ok, even better.

gohan: ok, now i just need nodoka-san's ki signature… *_hmm? why is nodoka-san wearing a dress after school? and…? don't tell me that it was a…_!*

negi: gohan-san, you ok?

gohan: hm? oh sorry, i found her ki, so hang on. hold on to my other hand goten.

goten: right.

gohan: * _i gotta deal with it later when we get there_* ok, here we go.

*ZWISH*

Gohan uses his shunkan ido to get to nodoka very quickly, when they arrived, she was wearing a white dress and she was perfectly fine, knowing that gohan's hunch was right, so gohan and goten wide in the bush so negi can talk to her alone.

*ZWISH*

gohan: were here.

chamo: whoa, nice technique, onii-san.

gohan: goten, we'll hide here in the bush so negi-kun can talk to her alone.

goten: ok.

negi: thanks you two. nodoka-san!

nodoka: ah! sensei!

negi: where are the fried chicken bullies?

nodoka: fried chicken? is that a school lunch?

negi: eh? weren't you been assaulted?

nodoka: eh?

negi: huh? well, nevermind.

gohan: *_i don't sense anyone else's ki. that's just two of them. it was a set-up by chamo_.*

nodoka: um… sensei?

negi: yes?

nodoka: are you sure that i would make good partner?

negi: eh?

chamo: jackpot!

negi: c-chamo-kun?

chamo: sorry aniki, i put an act so you'd make a partner contract right away.

negi: chamo-kun, you tricked me!

gohan: yep, he tricked you.

negi: gohan-san.

gohan: he tricked you into letting nodoka-san to be your partner, but nodoka-san doesn't really know this. chamo, why did you trick him in the first place? what's the real reason you're here?

nodoka: eh? gohan-san? goten-kun?

goten: hi nodoka-chan.

gohan: sorry for interruption nodoka-san.

nodoka: i-it's ok.

negi: nodoka-san, please excuse us for a minute…

nodoka: o-ok.

gohan: now chamo, answer my question, what's the real reason you're here?

chamo: it was for aniki's sake.

gohan: negi-kun's sake? i hope that's the only reason you said that…

chamo: yes it is.

gohan: fine, let's go back to nodoka-san negi-kun.

negi: right.

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting nodoka-san.

nodoka: it's alright. Um, negi-sensei?

negi: yes?

nodoka: um… i've been in your debt ever since you came… so i'll do anything to help you in return…

negi: nodoka-san…

nodoka: i'll try my best as i can, so please just ask…

gohan: *_so nodoka-san is really serious… that she wanted to become negi's partner… i hope she's gonna be alright._*

chamo: my hunch was after all. being partners doesn't mean just being nearby, what's most important is a bond of mutual trust and kindness. in that respect, the girl's affection for you flat out makes her number one.

gohan: *_i hate to say it… but he's right._*

chamo: ok, pactio!

chamo make a magic circle in between negi and nodoka, which made them shocked.

negi: t-this is a magic circle!

nodoka: sensei… this light… is somehow feels me exhirilating.

negi: me too, i can feel it too.

gohan: what is that light chamo?

chamo: this circle is for sealing a probationary contract with a partner.

negi: probationary contract?

chamo: yep, the other person in the contract becomes a minister magi, to help and protects the wizard. in return, the minister magi receives magic power from the wizard, a huge physical and mental power-up basically.

negi: i see…

gohan: that makes sense though.

chamo: alright, let's get to the contract! Now, casually smooch each other.

negi: ok, a smooch-! eeh! a kiss!

gohan: eeh! a kiss? why?

chamo: yep, that the seal of the probationary contract.

gohan: isn't there any other a way besides the kiss?

chamo: nope. it's the only way to do that onii-san.

gohan: fine. *_but a kiss like that is the seal of the contract? oh boy… i wonder how they react after this…_?*

negi: b-but i never kissed anyone before…!

gohan: *_me either…* _

nodoka: a…kiss, is it?

negi: eh! uh…

nodoka: it's my first time too… but if it's you negi-sensei…

negi: uweeehh! *_w-wait a minute… i'm not ready yet…! _

Gohan: *_uh oh, he's under the pressure right now…!* _

meanwhile asuna was done delievering the newspaper before night time, when she saw the letter that chamo throw it in the trash can but it fell down and pick it up.

asuna: *whew* all done with the evening edition… huh?

negi: uweeh!

gohan: calm down negi-kun, just calm down.

chamo: go! go! go! go!

goten: onii-chan, will it be alright?

gohan: i hope so goten.

chamo: that's the spirit aniki, go! smooch! Smoo-! fweh!

asuna: what the hell is going on!

gohan: asuna-san!

goten: asuna-chan!

gohan: what are you doing here?

asuna: what the hell is this perverted ermine up to? And what IS going on?

gohan: well…

negi: asuna-san? ah! nodoka-san!

asuna: i found the letter from negi's sister!

chamo: geh!

gohan: asuna-san,you don't mean…

asuna: yep! that little furball lied when he said she sent him here! you escaped here after stealing three thousand pairs of panties!

Gohan: t-three thousand panties! i knew it! not only he lied it in the first place, he also stole three thousand panties! that's why chamo didn't want negi to reply the letter to nekane-san in the first place, he just covering up his crime just to keep it from discovering the truth, chamo, you're an even lower animal than a human!

goten: chamo-kun is really an ecchi!

chamo: g-geeeh!

negi: is that true, chamo-kun?

chamo: I'm innocent aniki! there's a good reason i did it!

negi: reason?

gohan**: and what reason is it this time**?

chamo: the truth is… my little sister is ill…

gohan: ill?

Chamo: wales is cold in the winter, and we can't afford a decent home… i borrowed human women's underwear every night. so at least my little sister would have a warm bed when i was suddenly accused for burglary.

asuna: sounds like an underwear thief to me!

gohan: me too, that's what's according to nekane-san's letter.

chamo: I couldn't send my little sister some money from the slammer, so i decided to bust out…

gohan: you'll get an extra charge for busting out of prison, you know that.

chamo: so i swayed to and fro aboard a cargo ship bound for japan to see negi-aniki… the only human i could count on.

asuna: and what's that got to do with making honya-chan as his partner?

chamo: I thought he would hire me as a familiar if i did a favor for him… my pursuers can't mess with me if im a familiar for a potential magister magi.

asuna: now look here…

chamo: well, i'm sorry negi-aniki… i respected you so much, i must've hit rock bottom to use you like this. please go ahead and laugh… i'll just go turn myself in now.

negi: wait, chamo-kun!

chamo: eh?

negi: i-i never knew your life was so harsh!

asuna: w-what the hell!

gohan: n-negi-kun? *sweat drop*

chamo: aniki!

negi: alright chamo-kun, i'll hire you as a familiar!

chamo: aniki! are you sure? i feel guilty about this all…!

asuna: hey, what about honya-chan?

gohan: oh yeah.

negi: how about five thousand yen a month?

chamo: that would be great aniki!

asuna: not that it really concerns me though…

gohan: me either. come on we have to take nodoka-san back before she wakes up. hold on to my shoulder.

asuna: you mean…?

gohan: yep, my shunkan ido.

goten: right.

negi: let's do it.

gohan: everything ready? Alright, here we go.

*ZWISH!*

Gohan uses his shunkan ido again to take nodoka at the shoe locker until she wakes up and the others are hiding inside the building waiting for her to wake up.

nodoka: huh? what am i doing here…? *gasps!* i can't believe i had that sort of a dream…!

negi: i'm sorry, nodoka-san.

chamo: don't worry about it aniki, you seemed to like that too.

asuna: you shut up!

gohan: yeah, you cause a lot trouble for a whole day.

chamo: yess.

at the following night:

eva: chachamaru.

chachamaru: yes, master?

eva: it's almost time…

chapter 5 end.

chapter 5 omake:

eva: chachamaru.

chachamaru: yes, master?

eva: i know you're a robot, but can't you say anything besides yes, master?

chachamaru: whyzat, yo?

eva: w-what?

chachamaru: whyzat ,yo? whyzat,yo? whyzat, yo?

eva: ch-chachamaru?

chachamaru: this new speech system allows me to perfom all manners of comedy. hakase installed it the other day.

gohan: hakase-san did? do you even know how to do comedy chachamaru-san?

chachamaru: yes, gohan-san.

goten: that looks cool chachamaru-chan!

chachamaru: thanks, goten-san.

gohan: i see.

eva: what are you doing here son gohan and son goten?

gohan: i just heard chachamaru-san's voice so goten and i have a look and here we are.

goten: that's right eva-chan!

eva: don't call my name with -chan.

goten: why? i like to call you eva-chan. right onii-chan?

gohan: yeah, goten likes to call a person's nicknames.

eva: hmph.

chachamaru: which mode shall i use, master?

eva: have her uninstall it.

chachamaru, gohan and goten: whyzat, yo?

eva: geh! not the two of you!

gohan and goten: whyzat, yo?

eva: grr… nevermind.

gohan: thanks for reading this chapter everyone, this chapter is so long, right?

goten: yep. bye for now guys!

gohan: until next time guys, see ya.

eva: hmph.

chachamaru: whyzat, yo?

chapter 5 omake end.

damn, this chapter is so long, well i making on the next chapter later on, so read and review please. bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 6:

at night:

makie: *huff* ah! aahh!

the next morning:

misora: hey, have you heard the latest mahora news?

asuna: what?

gohan: what's the news misora-san?

natsumi: yeah, i read it, kazumi wrote that article.

asuna: oh that? some photographic evidence would've been nice…

mana: did you hear the sakura lane?

setsuna: it's under investigation.

konoka: * _is secchan not gonna come eat with us_?*

gohan: hm? is something wrong konoka-san?

konoka: hm? ah, nothing gohan-kun.

fuka: hey, hey, what's everyone talking about?

misora: apparently it shows up on sakura lane every full moon.

fumika: what shows up?

natsumi: a blood-soaked vampire… with a **pitch black cape! *HISSSSS***

narutaki twins: kyaaaa!

goten: hahahahaha aha haha ha! fuka-chan and fumika-chan got scared by natsumi-chan's vampire impression! geh ha ha! nice natsumi-chan! huh? natsumi-chan?

natsumi: *appear right behind goten* *HISSSSS*

goten: uwaah! ha ha ha! nice natsumi-chan.

natsumi: eh heh, thanks, goten-kun.

asuna: does he have to laugh out loud like that gohan?

gohan: well he likes to laugh whenever he see something is funny.

konoka: ah ha ha. he's really happy.

asuna: that figures.

misora: but what if it really did show up? do you think a cross would?

gohan: hmm… you might need a holy water just in case and a wooden stake for an extra pre-caution, misora-san.

misora: how do you know about that, gohan-kun?

gohan: well, let's just say i read a book about a vampire's weakness.

misora: thanks, gohan-kun.

gohan: no prob.

kugimiya: that's gohan-kun for you.

asuna: come on, there's no such thing as vampires. They're just fictional—hm?

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: well… i don't know how to eat a natto with my chopsticks on.

gohan: eh? is that so? here, let me help you with that.

negi: thanks, gohan-san.

asuna: if wizards exist, i guess vampires do too, right?

negi: uweeh! w-what are you talking about, asuna-san!

gohan: asuna-san, not so loud.

ako: sensei, bad news!

negi: what's wrong?

gohan: what happened, ako-san?

ako: makie is… makie is…

negi: what!

gohan: come on, goten, negi-kun! you should come along as well girls. ako-san lead the way.

ako: right.

at the school nurse's office:

when the gang arrived at the school nurse's office. they saw their classmate makie in her frozen fear state, which made them worried that if it was the vampire that attacked her last night.

ako: makie! wake up makie!

misora: was it the vampire?

negi: oh no…!

narutaki twins: uwaaah! makie!

makie: *sigh* i'm so hungry….

everyone: gah!

gohan: w-what the hell? *sweat drop*

asuna: she seems alright.

gohan: shizuna-sensei, what happened to makie-san?

shizuna-sensei: we found her asleep on sakura lane, so we brought her here for now.

gohan: i see.

shizuna-sensei: ara, gohan-san are you trying solving this mystery?

gohan: well i guess, but yes.

shizuna-sensei: well, good luck.

gohan: thanks.

natsumi: sheesh, you scared us for a minute…!

ako: it's just i heard makie had fainted.

fuka: what an idiot.

konoka: well, at least she's alright now.

asuna: yeah.

gohan: hmm… hm? *negi_-kun is something wrong_?*

negi: *_well, i did sense some magical power like from within her_.*

gohan: *_magical power? yeah, i did sense a powerful ki within her as well, i wonder if a vampire is a wizard as well_?*

negi: *_it could be possible_.*

at the classroom:

kaede: "na…" is it, na-meh" de-gozaru?

fumika: kaede-nee it's "name" "beautiful name".

kaede: oh. i'm bad with these imported tongues.

gohan: heh heh, even kaede-san is bad at this as well.

negi: *_what does that mean? i wonder if gohan-san's hunch is right? can someone else here use magic besides me_? _but who_?*

eva: what's the matter, negi-sensei?

negi: eh?

eva: you may be ten, but we still need proper teaching.

gohan: eh? did eva-san just talk?

akira: yeah, it's the first time i heard that talk.

fumika: how rare.

ako: I wonder why?

negi: i'm sorry. i just had something on my mind…

chao: sensei, you should eat these then. the culinary research club's latest creation, garlic filled ninkuman. (pork buns) these'll keep you safe from vampires.

negi: uweeh!

gohan: that makes sense, garlic are vampire's weaknesses as well.

chao: you can't focus because sensei is afraid of the vampire, right?

negi: no, it's not-

fuka: eh! seriously?

fumika: negi-sensei is a scaredy cat.

misora: shall i lend you this outfit?

gohan: oh boy, here we go again.

natsumi: but doesn't the vampire only attack girls?

konoka: negi-kun is so cute, he could get mistaken for a girl.

ako: they say vampires run away if you say, "pomade, pomade!"

ayaka: don't worry negi-sensei, i yukihiro ayaka, will protect you if anything happens.

ku fei: leave the baka rangers to us.

kaede: nin nin!

makie: yep.

yue: right, a large group is less likely to be attacked.

gohan: chao-san, two ninkumans please.

chao: coming right up. here.

gohan: thanks, goten, here.

goten: thanks, thanks, chao-chan.

kakizaki: gohan-kun, what would you do?

gohan: i'm gonna solve this mystery about the vampire. can't go on an empty stomach.

girls: eeehhh!

asakura: for real, gohan-kun?

gohan: yeah.

sakurako: how would you do that?

gohan: at night, if the vampire shows up, i'll find out who really is.

haruna: oohh. then detective gohan-kun will take care of it then.

gohan: eh heh heh.

makie: then let's all go home together today!

negi: c-calm down everyone! please take your seats…!

asuna: sheesh, what the hell?

at the school nurse office:

shizuna-sensei: hm… student number sixteen sasaki makie-san. everything checked out just fine.

negi: that's great.

shizuna-sensei: how was your mystery gohan-san?

gohan: still solving it sensei.

shizuna-sensei: i see, well, according to modern medicine, anyway.

negi: eh?

shizuna-sensei: here.

negi: hmm.

gohan: whoa, when did this photo of makie-san got it on the papers, sensei?

shizuna-sensei: asakura-san stopped by to get an interview.

gohan: asakura-san did?

shizuna-sensei: but there's certainly no such thing as vampires.

negi: y-yeah, heh heh. *sweat drop* * _i hope she's right…*_

gohan: well, that maybe true, but just to be sure that i haven't given up my investigation yet.

shizuna-sensei: oh? then good luck.

gohan: thanks, sensei.

at the plaza:

negi: *_gohan-san and i are the only one's who's noticed the presence of magic_.*

makie: ah! bye negi-kun!

negi: bye.

gohan: see you later, makie-san.

goten: bye bye makie-chan!

negi: *_i gotta do it… i'm the only one who can use magic to protect the students._*

asuna: hey.

negi: asuna-san.

gohan: asuna-san.

goten: asuna-chan.

asuna: what are you sittin' all by yourself. did something happen? you were acting weird today in class. if you got a problem, then quit trying to solve it yourself and talk to me about it, ok?

gohan: she's right, negi-kun.

negi: no, nothing's wrong at all.

asuna: are you sure? overstressed kids aren't very cute, you know.

negi: yes, i'm fine.

gohan: negi-kun…

negi: *_i could be up against a wizard, i can't get asuna-san involved_.*

at the sakura lane:

negi: so this is sakura lane…

gohan: yeah, that's what shizuna-sensei said.

goten: it's really quiet.

gohan: yeah, too quiet.

negi: chamo-kun, can you sense it anything?

chamo: i don't really sense anything magical. even if the culprit can do magic, it might not be very powerful.

gohan: hmm… i sense it's ki, but it's been masked.

negi: masked?

gohan: if i sense a person's ki power it down, that means it's been masked. i don't know who it is, but this culprit is clever than i thought.

negi, gohan and goten: !

gohan: what the hell was that!

negi: student number twenty-six evangeline a.k. mcdowell-san…

gohan: eva-san? what are you doing here?

goten: eva-chan?

chamo: who the hell is that chick?

gohan: that was eva-san, our classmate.

chamo: that chill-inducing stare… i've seen before…!

gohan: you did? negi-kun, goten and i never sensed that kind of feeling before… i wonder if she's the culprit…? that chill-stare just now, i sense her ki a little bit before it disappears… she must have really masked her power.

at the school canteen:

fumika: eh? you didn't see the vampire?

makie: hmm… maybe or maybe i dreamt it…

fumika: you don't remember?

fuka: makie you idiot.

negi: is everyone back?

konoka: well, kaede-chan just left…

gohan: kaede-san?

fumika: kaede-nee is doing training.

fuka: she does it every weekend.

gohan: i see.

misora: all the girls in clubs are back, too. i guess everyone are back.

negi: that's good.

yue: nodoka wasn't returned yet.

negi: eh?

gohan: nodoka-san?

goten: nodoka-chan?

makie: now that you mentioned it…

ako: where is she?

yue: she's helping do inventory of library island today.

gohan: library island?

yue: yeah.

gohan: *_this is bad…!*_

at the following night:

nodoka: ah! the sakura lane… is there really… a vampire…? *gasps!* i'm not scared! i'm not scared! i don't think i'm scared…! *gasps!*

eva: student number twenty-seven… miyazaki nodoka… sorry, but i'll be taking some of your blood now!

nodoka: aaaaahhhh!

gohan: negi-kun! that voice!

negi: shimatta! it's nodoka-san!

gohan. we got to hurry! goten!

goten: right!

eva: hmph. she fainted. How childlike…

negi: stop!

gohan: hold it right there!

negi: what are you doing to my student!

eva: hmph. here they come.

negi: rasteru maskiru magisteru! undekimu supiritus aeriales… vincurumu fakti inimicumu caputento! sagitta magica, aeru capturae!

gohan: masenko!

eva: hmph. reflexio!

negi uses his magic attack while gohan uses his ki attack move that fires a yellow energy blast, but it was deflected by eva's ice barrier, and they arrive to check if nodoka is alright.

negi: nodoka-san!

gohan: she reflect it! even though i used my masenko's power level it just reflect it. hmm… she's alright negi-kun, she just fainted.

eva: impressive. you're better than i thought. Allow me to welcome you once again, sensei… no… negi springfield. son gohan and son goten.

gohan: that voice… don't tell me it's…!

negi: no way…!

goten: eh! eva-chan!

gohan: i'm afraid it is negi-kun, it was eva-san.

negi: you're not the only the culprit, but a wizard too…!

eva: such power for a ten year old. you truly are his son.

gohan: *_his son…? does he know negi-kun's dad?*_

eva: and as for you… you are indeed the one who defeated him seven years ago.

negi: eh! you know about my dad!

gohan: so you know about me huh?

negi: what are you? you're a wizard like me! why are you doing this!

eva: there are good and bad wizard in this world, boya. frigerans exarmatio!

gohan: look out! HAAAAAAAAAA!

gohan block eva's spell with his barrier made of ki, but it's so strong that some of the shards pierce through gohan's barrier.

eva: so you able to resist it. as expected from you.

asuna: negiii!

negi: asuna-san!

gohan: asuna-san!

goten: asuna-chan!

asuna: ah, honya-chan! negi! are you behind all of this!

negi: n-no! the real culprit is-!

gohan: damn, she got away!

asuna: she?

gohan: i'll explain it later.

negi: asuna-san! take care of nodoka-san.

gohan: goten, stay here with asuna-san and help her, i'll go with negi-kun!

goten: gotcha!

negi: i'm going after the one responsible for this!

asuna: ah, wait!

negi: *_good wizards and bad wizards_?*

negi and gohan are chasing eva at the campus, while gohan and asuna stay behing to look after nodoka.

eva: *_he's fast. now that i think about it, wind magic is his specialty. and as for son gohan, he uses ki in order to fly_.*

negi: she can fly without a staff or a broom…?

gohan: yes, she can.

negi: then she's no ordinary wizard! wait! eva-san! what are you doing this!

gohan: guess she didn't answer your question!

negi: then I have no choice! rasteru maskiru magisteru! evocation varusiriarum! contuberunaria guradiaria!

gohan: good move negi-kun!

eva: bunshin? no, a spirit summon…

negi: age captianto!

eva: average wind spirit copies, but he's maintaining eight at once. he's hardly seems like a ten year old wizard-in-training.

negi: *_that's weird. Why is she using catalysts to invoke her spells? she's an extremely skilled as it is…_*

eva: what's wrong negi-sensei! your old man was much better than that!

negi: _and those spells, they were accurate but weak… alright!_

gohan: *_something's not right… why did she didn't fight back? unless_…!*

negi continue to attack eva, but she manages to dogde it, while gohan , thinking that why is eva didn't make a counterattack and he might know that something else is going on.

negi: *_i knew it, she's incredibly skilled, but magically weak.* _evocation varuciriamu!

eva: hmph. that again? how unaccomplished. come to think of it, boya's old man used-! sixteen at once! tch!

negi: gotcha! Furansu ekksarumatio!

negi and gohan finally caught up with eva on a roof of the building and having conversation.

eva: not bad, sensei. i had no idea you were that powerful.

negi: we win. now you'll tell me why are you doing this!

gohan: why did you attack makie-san in the first place!

eva: will i now?

gohan: nani?

negi: you don't stand a chance without your catalytic potions and cape.

eva: if that's what you believe, then try cast a spell.

gohan: negi-kun, eva-san still got her sleeves be careful, and the potions and the cape i think it's not that she lost it.

negi: why is that?

gohan: i can still sense her ki, but not powered up yet.

eva: perceptive as always son gohan. so sensei, try cast a spell… a special one.

negi was about to cast a spell to capture eva, gohan has sensed someone else's ki, that approaches very fast but it was too late to stop.

gohan: negi-kun! look out!

negi: eh! *flick!* ouch! huh! aren't you in my-!

eva: let me introduced you, negi-sensei. this is my partner, student number ten, minister magi karakuri chachamaru.

negi: eeh! chachamaru-san is your partner!

gohan: it was a trap!

negi: a trap!

gohan: yeah, eva-san lure us here from the very beginning, that's why she didn't counterattack with her offensive spells, just defense spells! and also when you cast a spell to capture her… i sensed chachamaru-san's ki right above behind us! and that's how she stopped you so fast with a flick of her finger.

negi: no way!

gohan: pretty clever to mask your ki from the other day and right now, you didn't increase your magic power just remained normal as always. and she want only you negi-kun.

eva: ha ha ha ha! now that you solved this mystery son gohan. boya is mine so don't interrupt.

gohan: nngh!

negi continues to cast his spell, but it only stopped by chachamaru's finger flicks until he stopped completely.

gohan: negi-kun, are you ok! knh!

eva: see? we wizards are completely defenseless during invocation, and we can't finish our spells if attacked. so, it is the minister magi's duty to act as a shield and sword. in other words, you can't beat us without a partner of your own.

negi: n-no way…!

gohan: saa dou kana! (well see about that)

eva: don't even make a move or he gets it. chachamaru.

gohan: kuso!

chachamaru: i'm sorry, negi-sensei, gohan-san.

gohan: negi-kun!

chachamaru: my master has orders…

eva: heh heh, finally this day has come, risking my life to collect the blood of female students has paid off.

gohan: what did you say!

eva: now i can break the curse he put on me!

negi: eh? a curse?

eva: ever since i lost to your father, the thousand master, and most of my power has been sealed away…! **i've had to study with Japanese junior high girls for fifteen years now! do you have any idea how miserable that was!**

negi: w-why are you complaining me!

gohan: fifteen years? that's really harsh, do you even blame on him even he didn't' do anything to you? you really had issues with negi's dad *sweat drop*.

eva: oh shut up! i need a large amount your blood to break his stupid curse! Sorry, but i'll have to suck you to death!

gohan: grrrr…!

*crackle!*

chachamaru: *gasps!* *looks at gohan*.

asuna and goten: hold it! you morons!

eva: tch. don't get in my way.

asuna and goten: what are you doing to them!

gohan was going to go super saiyajin, but he was stop when he heard goten and asuna coming in fast. when eva was about to cast a barrier to stop them, she and chachamaru are being kicked by asuna and goten's double kick attack that shocked chachamaru and eva. eva was so shocked that her barrier wasn't effected by asuna's kick that leave her a major sliding faceplant and bit her tongue.

eva: n-no way…! uummph!

gohan: asuna-san! goten!

goten: you ok onii-chan?

gohan: yeah, thanks you two.

asuna: eh? huh! is that chachamaru-san and evangeline from our class!

gohan: yeah.

chachamaru: are you alright, master?

eva: *speaks gibberish*

chachamaru: impossible, i put a magic wall…!

eva: *gibberish*

chachamaru: i bit my tongue when i was kicked.

goten: ooohh, that's gotta hurt.

asuna: so you were the vampires of sakura lane!

gohan: it's eva-san is the vampire asuna-san, chachamaru-san is not.

eva: *gibberish*

chachamaru: how dare you kick me in the face, kagurazaka asuna, son goten!

Goten: sorry about that, eva-chan, can't hold my own strength, heh heh.

eva: *gibberish*

chachamaru: this is no laughing matter! now i can't cast any spells!

eva: *gibberish*

chachamaru: i apologize, master.

asuna: huh? *sweat drop*

eva: *gibberish*

chachamaru: i'll remember this, kagurazaka asuna! son goten!

asuna: hey wait!

gohan: let them go.

asuna: what the hell is going on?

gohan: nevermind that. it's negi-kun that i'm more worried about.

asuna: ah, negi!

gohan: negi-kun, are you alright?

negi: to think evangeling a.k. mcdowell-san… was a wizard and a vampire…!

gohan: *_uh oh! i think he's in shock!_*

asuna: negi! damn it, you had just to act cool and go after them alone! you alright? are you hurt?

negi: ….

asuna: that's why i told you to talk to me! talk to me from now on ok?

negi: i can't…

asuna: eh? what?

negi: asuna-san…! i'm sorry!

asuna: eh! w-wait!

gohan: wait! negi-kun!

asuna: what the hell is he thinking! get back here, negi-bozuuuu!

gohan: ano baka! asuna-san, i'll go after him, you and goten get some sleep!

asuna: alright, i'm counting on you!

goten: be careful, onii-chan.

gohan: i will.

negi: i'm sorry, asuna-san! but i don't want you to get anymore involved! Besides, if i disappear, so will the vampire of sakura lane…!

gohan: negi-kun!

negi: gohan-san!

gohan: if you run away now, whose gonna protect them! i can't beat them even just goten and me! i need you… no, the students need you!

negi: but… it's because i'm here… it's my fault…!

gohan: don't blame on yourself! you didn't do nothing bad! you have to come back to us!

negi: but where should i go? should i go back to wales?

gohan: you can't give up right now!

negi: would eva-san give up then?

gohan: no she's not! please come back to us!

negi: but…! ah! uwaah! *crash!*

gohan: shimatta! negi-kun!

gohan rushed in to negi to see he's alright after he crash through a tree.

gohan: negi-kun, you ok!

negi: ow…! i'm alright. i should've flown higher…

gohan: good to hear that, and that's not the issue. hm? what's wrong?

negi: shimatta! i lost my staff!

gohan: hey, you're right! you must've accidentally let go of it after you were crashed, and fell off somewhere.

negi: I'll die in these mountains without my staff! and i can't do much magic without it.

gohan: don't worry, i'm still here. we'll find your staff.

negi: thanks.

*HOWLS*

gohan: those are wolves, this is bad!

negi: aah!

gohan: what is it!

negi: i thinks i hear a bear…!

gohan: uh oh! that's even worse!

negi: uweeh! *fell backwards*

gohan: negi-kun! hm? hmmm!

gohan began glows his white ki aura to defend negi from wolves and air, when gohan was about to prepare for an attack, he saw a tall girl with a ninja suit, it turns out that it was nagase kaede gohan's classmate and negi's student.

kaede: oh? if it isn't negi-bozu and gohan-dono de gozaru. what are you two doing here de gozaru?

negi and gohan: eh?

negi: you're nagase kaede-san, from my class…!

gohan: kaede-san! what are you doing here?

kaede: nin-nin!

chapter 6 end:

chapter 6 omake:

makie: akira, is the swimming club done for today?

akira: yeah, are you doing laundry, makie?

makie: yeah, my gymnastics leotard! i hate having to wash it everyday!

gohan: why is that makie-san?

makie: ah, gohan-kun! well…. anyway i'm jealous of you in the swimming club…

goten: why are you jealous makie-chan?

makie: well…

akira: no, we have to wash our things everyday too… right, gohan-san?

gohan: yep.

makie: but, can't you wash your swimsuits as you swim?

akira: eh?

makie: you put white laundry soap in pools, you know?

akira: makie, that's chlorine.

makie: oh, chlorine-based laundry soap?

akira: no it' not…

gohan: makie-san, chlorine, is for cleaning dirty pools, not a laundry soap. anyway thanks for reading this chapter. we'll see you next time.

goten and akira: bye for now!

makie: who are you talking to?

gohan: the readers of this chapter.

makie: oh, bye for now, then!

chapter 6 omake end.

hope you like this chapter, see you next time and read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 7:

chamo: i can't find negi-aniki anywhere, even gohan nii-san… i guess he really leave then.

asuna: no he's not! he has nowhere else to go…

goten: don't worry, onii-chan is with negi-kun, i'm sure of it.

asuna: you're right. gohan will take care of him.

eva: that ermine said that right.

asuna: *gasps!* evangeline!

goten: eva-chan!

asuna: what did you do to negi!

eva: i did not. boya left of his own accord.

asuna: eh?

goten: he did not leave on his own! onii-chan will look after him!

eva: rest assure, kagurazaka asuna, son goten. i'm an ordinary human until the next full moon draws near. Even if i did kidnap him, i wouldn't be able to suck his blood. and as for your big brother, i'm sure he'll take care of boya. now if you'll excuse me, i have work to do.

asuna: work?

meanwhile:

negi: i never expected to run into you in these mountains, kaede-san.

gohan: me too.

kaede: on weekends, I often leave the dorms to train here de-gozaru.

negi: train?

kaede: yep, though I cannot say what kind of training it is. nin nin.

negi: *nin nin? Are you sure it isn't ninja training?*

gohan: *nin nin? then kaede-san is really a ninja. i wonder she saw my ki aura last night?*

kaede: negi-bozu, gohan-dono. what have you come to these mountains for de-gozaru?

negi: eh? uh…

gohan: that's kind of a complicated story tell why negi-kun and i are here…

kaede: it's ok if you don't want to talk about it de-gozaru.

negi: no, that's uh… *stomach grumble*

gohan: *stomach grumble* oops. seems negi-kun and i haven't eat yet… eh heh heh.

kaede: negi-bozu, gohan-dono, would you two like to train with me for a short while?

negi: eh?

kaede: self-sufficiency is essential out here. shall we try catching some char (fish) de-gozaru?

negi: s-sure!

gohan: count me in, i could use some training as well. *_it really reminds me of piccolo-san's survival training when i was a kid_.*

negi, gohan and kaede started their training into a waterfall to catch a fish to get something to eat.

kaede: see? there it is.

negi: ah! i see them.

gohan: i see it too.

kaede: chars are very alert fish, they will flee at the sound of footsteps.

gohan: sound of footsteps?

kaede: yep.

negi: how do you catch them, then?

kaede: with these.

gohan: a kunai?

kaede: right. i see you know this de-gozaru?

gohan: eh heh, just a little.

kaede throws three kunais at the water and she caught three fishes at the same time, that make negi and gohan amazaed by her skills.

kaede: see? three at once.

negi: incredible!

gohan: amazing!

kaede: now you try it, negi-bozu.

negi: r-right.

negi throws three kunais at the fishes but he missed it and a kunai almost fell on the top of negi, manage to avoid it which made him shock.

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: y-yeah, almost got hit me there for a second.

gohan: that was really close.

kaede: that's not how to throw, de-gozaru, you do it like so, then shoot them like so.

negi: i can't do that!

gohan: hmm… like this?

kaede: ohh, that's a good one, gohan-dono.

gohan: thanks.

at the forest:

kaede: next, we collect edible plants.

negi: right, plants don't move, so this should be easy…!

kaede: if you split into sixteen bunshins (clones), you can collect them sixteen times faster de-gozaru.

negi: uweeh!

gohan: that's kaede-san for you.

back at their dorm room:

chamo: no luck. As for other places for aniki might go to…

goten: don't worry, onii-chan is still with him. i still can sense his ki. that he's still with him.

asuna: sensing his ki?

goten: yep. so don't worry about it, i know they'll come back.

asuna: well… alright. we'll leave gohan to him. hey chamo.

chamo: huh?

asuna: isn't there a way for negi to beat those two?

goten: hm?

chamo: eh?

asuna: couldn't he come back if he had some way of beating them?

chamo: there is one way.

asuna: really?

chamo: it's simple! If you form a pactio with negi-aniki, the two of you can gang up on one and give'em a real fight!

asuna: eeehh!

chamo: divide and conquer! it's a military technique! A strategy!

goten: isn't that a little harsh chamo-kun?

asuna: two on one sounds kind of unfair… but i guess there's no other choice…

goten: you sure about that, asuna-chan? i mean it should be one on one…

asuna: well, what else do we have to then, goten?

goten: ok… guess that's the only way but onii-chan and i sparring one on one back then, so onii-chan and i will watch instead…

chamo: right? so when negi-aniki gets back, give him a quick smooch!

asuna: ok…! wait! don't you gotta kiss to do a pactio!

goten: oh yeah i forgot about that. but it's not that simple, asuna-chan.

chamo: oh come on, it's just a kiss.

asuna: j-just a kiss…? *blush*

chamo: ara? ane-san, don't tell me you're in junior high but you haven't had first kiss yet?

asuna: n-na?

goten: i think he hit the bull's eye there.

chamo: oops, my bad. i understand if you don't wanna do the pactio…? uh oh! guukii!

asuna: what are you talking about! a little kiss is nothing at all…! i was just wondering why i have to be his partner…

chamo: well, you are the only one who knows he's a wizard…

goten: chamo-kun has a good point there asuna-chan.

asuna: fine.

back at the mountains:

negi: this food is great.

gohan: yep.

kaede: it is.

negi: *_kaede-san is really amazing, if i had her as my partner… i can't! i'd be relying on her more as a fighting tool than anything else… i can't do that as her homeroom teacher…_*

gohan: *_looks like negi-kun still worry about searching of a partner… even though i'm not a magister magi, but i'm still a fighter… goten and i will help looking for a partner when we get back._*

kaede: come, negi-bozu. let's go.

negi: eh?

kaede: afternoon training consists of finding food for the evening meal de-gozaru.

negi: eh? more food-hunting?

kaede: gathering food is the main part of mountain training. nin-nin! *dash*

gohan: she does have a good point negi-kun, let's go! *dash*

negi: w-wait for me!

kaede: the sun will set if we are slow de-gozaru.

gohan: right, so try to keep up with us negi-kun!

negi: wait for me you two!

negi, gohan and kaede climbing the mountains to find more food for tonight's dinner.

negi: how far are we going?

kaede: the mushrooms growing on the peak are quite delicious de-gozaru.

negi: uweeh!

gohan: negi-kun! grab my hand!

negi: that's a strong wind! thanks gohan-san.

gohan: alright, hand on.

negi: right.

three minutes later:

negi: a b-b-bear!

kaede: yes it is.

gohan: and is he mad now. so run for it!

two minutes later:

kaede: there, he's on to you now.

negi: i know, but…! *splash*

kaede: are you alright negi-bozu?

gohan: you ok?

negi: y-yeah. ah! it's on my hood.

gohan: heh, your hood as a fishing net. kinda little useful though.

kaede: that's a quite a huge fish.

gohan: yeah. caught by it's own.

negi: yep!

at the beginning of the sunset:

negi: ahh, i'm tired and i'm covered in sweat and dirt.

kaede: would you like a bath negi-bozu?

negi: eh? here in the mountains?

kaede: yep.

gohan: guess i'll having a bath as well.

at the following night:

negi: wow. an open-air bath.

kaede: yep. it's called an oil drum bath de-gozaru.

gohan: ohh, i see.

negi: this feels great.

gohan: me too.

negi: i don't really like baths, but i definitely appreciate this.

gohan: *_heh. and i though he hates the bathhouse back then. but it feels so good as well_.*

kaede: that's great. i'm glad to see you're cheered up.

negi: eh?

kaede: you are my dear homeroom teacher, so i was worried de-gozaru. and you as well gohan-dono.

negi: oh yeah, i'm an instructor and homeroom teacher for 2-A…

gohan: *_looks like asuna-san was not only the person who was worried about negi-kun, but kaede-san as well. and kaede-san knows what she worried about me as well, because she's my classmate and a friend_.*

negi: eh? eeehh!

kaede: well. i suppose i'll join in you two.

negi: no, uh, i-i'll get out…!

gohan: you sure about that kaede-san?

kaede: yep.

negi: but kaede-san, it's crowded in here…!

gohan: now, now negi-kun. go ahead kaede-san.

kaede: thanks gohan-dono. this water is certainly delightful, negi-bozu.

negi: y-yeah…

kaede: gohan-dono.

gohan: yes, kaede-san?

kaede: i saw the four of you disappeared in the bathhouse at the other night.

negi: eeh!

gohan: you saw us?

kaede: yep. i'm a little curious, what is that technique you used?

negi: w-well…

gohan: it's ok negi-kun. kaede-san, that technique that i used, is called shunkan ido.

kaede: shunkan ido de-gozaru?

gohan: that's right, it's a technique that my dad learned it. it allows me to instantly travel great distances by concentrating on a particular individual's energy signature and transmitting or feeling that person's location. i use my two fingers to put on my forehead and concentrate it, sometimes it takes extra time to locate a person's ki signature.

kaede: ki signature?

gohan: yes. of course the user should have a ki on his or her own, that would be required.

kaede: i see, so that explains that glow, was actually your ki aura de-gozaru and your dad is strong de-gozaru?

gohan: yeah, he's the strongest than goten and me.

kaede: hmm… ok i understand about your technique that's good that you learned it de-gozaru.

gohan: thanks kaede-san.

negi: kaede-san, you're really amazing and you're only in junior high but…

kaede: do you mean my boobs de-gozaru?

negi: ye—no! that's not what i meant!

gohan: *chuckle*

negi: it's because you're only fourteen, but you're very calm and reliable, i respect that.

kaede: ha ha, and what about you? you are a hard-working instructor at only ten.

negi: no, i'm a horrible teacher. i even ran here and trying to escape…

gohan: negi-kun…

kaede: negi-bozu… you are only ten, so it's natural that you make mistakes and failures de-gozaru. as is running away on occasion…

negi: b-but…

kaede: don't worry. When things get tough, you can come bathe here anytime you want de-gozaru.

negi: kaede-san…

gohan: thanks kaede-san, we will.

Kaede: *nod*

the next morning:

negi and gohan are awake while kaede still asleep, leaving the note to thank her for cheered them up.

gohan: so how do find your staff, negi-kun?

negi: i just close my eyes and concentrate to see where my staff is and i call it to return to me.

gohan: ohh, that's neat. ok go for it.

negi: right. *concentrates* there it is, my staff. mea viruga.

negi call out his staff and it respond to return it's owner.

gohan: looks like you got your staff back.

negi: yeah. thanks, my staff. right, thanks kaede-san. gohan-san you ready?

gohan: ready as always.

negi: well then, let's go.

gohan: right behind you. thanks kaede-san.

kaede: there they go. so wizard really do exists de-gozaru. and gohan-dono's flight technique needs ki as well. shunkan ido huh? a pretty good technique indeed de-gozaru. though, i am certainly no one to talk de-gozaru.

negi and gohan fly back at mahora academy after trained with kaede, which she saw them left flying back at the academy, knowing that wizards are exist.

at the mahora academy:

asuna: *sigh* my legs feel like lead…

chamo: guess aniki is really gone…

goten: nope he's not gone yet.

asuna: damn it! for a kid, all he does is worry people!

chamo: aniki, come back! ane-san finally decided to go through with it…

negi: asuna-san.

asuna: what now? huh?

goten: ah! onii-chan! welcome back!

gohan: were back. goten, thanks.

negi: were back, asuna-san, chamo-kun.

goten: see? i knew they'll come back.

asuna: where the hell were you two been! do you know how worried we were! am i that undependable? thanks for look out to him gohan.

gohan: no prob asuna-san.

negi: i'm sorry asuna-san. but i'm alright now, and i already decided.

asuna: decided?

chamo: aniki, do you mean…!

negi: *nod* i'm going to stop running and stand up to them.

asuna: negi…

chamo: alright! way to go aniki! ane-san! you know what to do!

asuna: eh? aah.

negi: eh? chamo-kun?

goten: onii-chan, you should stand back a little bit.

gohan: right.

chamo: ok, all set to go!

negi: t-this is the pactio…!

chamo: great news negi-aniki, ane-san agreed to be your partner!

negi: eh!

gohan: asuna-san did?

asuna: but only this once! i'm doing it because there's no other choice!

negi: but i can't put you in danger…

asuna: evangeline's out to get me too after that kick i gave her!

goten: eh heh heh me too, as well.

gohan: ah i remember that.

asuna: and besides, i gotta avenge honya-chan and makie!

negi: but i'm their homeroom teacher, you know that.

asuna: and they're my classmates!

gohan: right, goten and i can't let anything happen to them. right?

goten: yep!

gohan: you should need asuna-san's help negi-kun.

negi: o-ok.

chamo: alright! now that settled it…! pactio!

asuna: what is this light…? It feels… kind of nice… *ahem!* o-oka, here goes…

negi: r-right. *_huh? oh yeah, i'm supposed to kiss asuna-san…!_*

*KISS*

Chamo: ah! ane-san! kissing his forehead wasn't the right one!

asuna: come on! it doesn't matter where it was!

negi: *_my forehead…*_

chamo: fine. the pactio is complete for now, kagurazaka asuna!

meanwhile:

eva: is the hacking proceeding smoothly?

chachamaru: yes. however, as negi-sensei and son gohan-san has yet return…

eva: someone entered the school through my barrier this morning.

chachamaru: was it negi-sensei and gohan-san?

eva: i knew he would come back if he truly was his son… and i give credit to goten's brother that he returned as well.

takamichi: oi! eva!

eva: tch. takamichi, what do you want? i'm working right now.

takamichi: the dean wants to see you. he says come alone.

eva: fine. i'll be back soon. go on ahead.

chachamaru: yes, master. Please be careful, master.

after chachamaru went to a convenient store to buy some stuff, negi, chamo, asuna, gohan and goten (which the brothers masked their ki's) follows chachamaru while hiding. when chachamaru saw a little girl cried that her balloon was stuck on the tree, she flew with her thrusters and give the balloon to the little girl and the thanked chachamaru for getting her balloon back. while the five are still hiding that they saw the whole thing that chachamaru is a robot that made them shocked.

negi: did she just…

asuna: …fly?

negi: come to think of it, what kind of person is chachamaru-san?

asuna: well, i've never really talked to her, so…

chamo: she's a robot! a robot that goes to school… only in japan!

asuna: eeeh! you mean chachamaru-san isn't human!

chamo: whoa! ain't that obvious?

asuna: no, i don't know about mecha stuff! i thought they were just weird ear accessories…

negi: i'm bad with machines too…

chamo: that ain't the issue here!

gohan: *_now that they mentioned it, chachamaru-san reminded me of no.18-san since she was a jinzo ningen(android) now she was now a human thanks to the dragon balls_*

the gang still follow chachamaru while hiding, they saw her helping an old lady climbing the stairs and saving a kitten in the river and they were touched by chachamaru's kindness to other people.

asuna: she is really nice and everyone loves her!

negi: she's amazing.

gohan: yep. _(#16-san same has the kindness as chachamaru-san, he loves animals and nature, but he was killed by cell right in front of my face so i guess i did get avenge for #16-san.)_

chamo: no, it could be a trick to lower your guard…!

goten: i don't think it's not a trick. chachamaru-chan has a reason why she was very kind to the people, right onii-chan?

they continue to follow her with a kitten on her head on to a church to see what she was doing.

negi: where do you suppose she's going?

gohan: let's take a closer look.

negi: right.

asuna: ok.

goten: i'm with you.

when they take a closer look, they saw her standing and kittens appear on the back of the church and a hole in a wall, chachamaru feed the kittens with food and they started eating. feeling that they really touched by her caring with the kittens.

gohan: she really love kittens and very kind to them.

goten: that's chachamaru-chan for you.

negi and asuna: she's really nice…!

chamo: h-hold on a minute! she is out to kill you, you know!

negi: yeah, but…

asuna: but still…

gohan: we can't ambush he while the kittens are there it's not right.

goten: onii-chan's right.

chamo: oi! chachamaru! this is far as you can go! negi-aniki is totally gonna-!

negi: shh! chamo-kun!

chachamaru: hello, negi-sensei, kagurazaka asuna-san, son gohan-san, son goten-san. i let my guard down. but i will fight you.

negi: chachamaru-san. umm… could you stop trying to kill me?

chachamaru: i'm sorry, negi-sensei. my master's order are absolute…

gohan: it's eva-san right?

chachamaru: yes, gohan-san.

asuna: we do it just like we discussed, right? i don't really wanna do this either… but when i think about makie and honya-chan…

gohan: i know… and i don't want to fight her as well, so goten and i will stay and watch, right goten?

goten: right.

gohan and goten are just stay and watch while negi and asuna will fight chachamaru.

chamo: aniki, you're up against a robot, don't hold anything back!

negi: alright, here goes! _sis mea pars per decem secundas… ministra negii, cagurazaca asuna!_ _rasteru maskiru magisteru!_

gohan: *_asuna-san is fast! it must be the effect of the pactio_*

asuna: *_what is this? my body suddenly became light as a feather… ! is this the pactio's effect_?

asuna begin her first attack, when chachamaru was going to make a counterattack with her finger flick on asuna, asuna get's the fast counterattack and finger flick on chachamaru's forehead which made her flinched by asuna's speed.

chachamaru: *_she's fast! she doesn't move like an amateur!* _

chachamaru counter her back with a sweep kick that made asuna trip back, while negi casting his offensive spell.

negi: _undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum_! _sagitta magica, series lucis_!

chachamaru: multiple magic bolts from point blank range. evasion impossible. evasion impossible.

chamo: alright, you got her!

chachamaru: i am very sorry master, if i stop working… please feed the cats.

gohan: shit! this is bad!

*ZWISH!*

gohan: *appeared right in front of chachamaru.*

chachamaru: *gasps!* gohan-san…!

gohan: HAAAAAAA! *super saiyajin!*

chachamaru saw gohan appeared right in front of her and he transformed into a super saiyajin to protect his classmate by making him a barrier made of his ki which negi's series lucis was completely deflected away, which made her shock that gohan transformed saw him that his black pupils turned into green and his black hair turned into blond and protected by him from negi's attacks. negi and asuna and even chamo were shock that they saw gohan was transformed into a super saiyajin.

chachamaru: gohan-san. why did you save me?

gohan: because, you're my classmate and a friend, i won't forgive myself if anything happens to you. i know negi-kun is our homeroom teacher and i can see that he was trying to hold back because he doesn't want anyting happen to his student. now your chance to get out of here while you still can, and don't tell eva-san about my transformation as a super saiyajin ok?

chachamaru: super saiyajin?

gohan: yeah, can you keep a secret between us?

chachamaru: yes, gohan-san. thank you for saving me.

gohan: no problem.

chachamaru left the battle thanks to gohan, and they wanted to know why gohan transformed into a super saiyajin.

chamo: ahh, she's getting away. gohan nii-san, why did the hell did you do that for! that was our chance!

asuna: and what the did you do to yourself! you turn into a blonde!

gohan: first, chachamaru-san is our classmate, that's why i don't want to see her getting hurt so badly. and second of all, i'll tell you about it when the time comes. negi-kun, you were trying to hold back, but it was too late, so i step in and stop the attack.

negi: you're right, chachamaru-san is my student, so i can't really hurt her.

gohan: right? anyway let's head back to the academy and call it a day. let's go goten.

goten: right.

asuna: alright, some other time about that transformation that i asked.

negi: right. let's go home.

meanwhile:

chachamaru: negi-sensei…. negi springfield. son gohan-san. super saiyajin…

chachamaru heads back to the academy while she was in the sky thinking of why gohan save her and she was a little bit curious about gohan's super saiyajin form. while the gang are head back to the academy in their dorms to call it a day. knowing the next day the real battle has just begun.

chapter 7 end.

chapter 7 omake:

ako: hey, yuna, i heard the basketball club lost again?

yuna: leave me alone! i hear your soccer club is good though.

ako: you should get better players, like maybe some foreigners.

yuna: and where would i find them?

ako: ku fei and chao from our class. they're totally skilled!

yuna: really?

ako: yeah, maybe we should have gohan-kun and goten-kun in your team as well.

yuna: oh yeah, those two are skilled as well.

gohan: hi ako-san, yuna-san.

goten: hi ako-chan! yuna-chan.

ako: hi guys.

gohan: what's up?

yuna: our basketball club needs players.

gohan: really?

yuna: i was wondering if you're good at basketball?

gohan: well, i don't know basktetball, but can you teach me how to play?

yuna: sure.

goten: hey, hey, ako-chan, what club are you at?

ako: soccer club, why?

goten: if onii-chan want to play basketball, will you teach me on how to play soccer?

ako: sure, i'll be glad to.

goten: thanks, ako-chan!

yuna: about ku fei and chao, are they skilled?

ako: yeah, they have lightning-quick defense!

yuna: how about defense?

gohan: huh? you mean you want ku fei-san and chao-san be in your club as well?

yuna: yeah.

ako: yep. they can handle ten people, it's just easy!

yuna: i totally gotta get them!

ako: yeah! they're both awesome martial artists!

gohan: now that you mentioned it…

ako: are you a martial artist as well gohan-kun?

gohan: yeah, me and goten are both martial artists.

goten: yep!

yuna: eh?

ako: they can beat anybody in one hit! you'll never lose a fight again!

yuna: wait, that's why you meant by skilled!

gohan: uh… that's not what i meant for basketball skills but when it comes to fight, they are really skilled. but they can really do anything right goten?

goten: right!

ako: yeah!

yuna: *sigh*

gohan: thanks for reading this chapter and omake everyone.

goten: see you next time!

gohan: ako-san, yuna-san do you have something to say to the readers?

ako: ah! thanks for reading it guys!

yuna: see ya next time!

chapter 7 end.

this chapter is now gohan goes super saiyajin and chachamaru, negi and asuna saw it, but the secret has to wait after their real battle. see ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 8:

eva's flashback:

_eva: at last i've cornered you, thousand master… in this far eastern island nation!_

_nagi: evangeline... you terrible vampire… how many hundreds of the fallen victims, due to your pursuit of power and beauty? just give up. you can challenge me all you want, but you'll never beat me. _

_eva: hmph. what can a partner-less wizard possibly do? let's go, chachazero!_

_chachazero: aye, aye, master._

_nagi: let's see… i think it was right around here closeby…_

_eva: too late young one, i win!_

_eva was going to finish him with a final blow, but then she and chachazero fell into a hole set by nagi pretending that he's defenseless by waitng the right time to caught her by his trap. not knowing that she was easily fell a trap set by him._

_eva; t-this is…!_

_chachazero: a pitfall, master!_

_eva: i know that!_

_nagi: ha ha ha! have some of this._

_nagi throws a bunch of garlic and negi (green onion) into the hole, knowing that was eva's weakness that made her scared._

_eva: hwaah! not garlic and negi!_

_nagi: heh heh heh! i've already researched what things you hate most. here's some more!_

_eva: no! stop that!_

_chachazero: calm down, master!_

_eva: aaah!_

_chachazero: ahh! you broke master's illusion spell!_

_knowing that eva couldn't calm down, she reverted back into her child form._

_nagi: heh heh, what would people say if they learned the vampire was actually a chibi gaki? (little kid)_

_eva: you bastard! you're the thousand master, the man with a thousand spells! fight me with magic!_

_nagi: no way. i really only know five or six spells, studying is not my style._

_eva: *gasp!*_

_nagi: plus i dropped out of magic school, how's that a shocker?_

_eva: h-hold on, thousand master! what do you have against me?_

_nagi: i told you, i'm not into little kids._

_eva: age? i'm already a hundred years old, you know!_

_nagi: then you're an oba-han! (old woman)_

_eva: don't call me obo-han!_

_chachazaro: calm down, master._

_nagi: well, eva. why don't you stop chasing me and give up you evil ways?_

_eva: no way!_

_nagi: i see. then you leave me no choice. let's see…_

_eva: w-what is this intense magic power…!_

_nagi: the old man at mahora was looking for a security guard… let's see, manmanterroterro… damn it that's a long spell._

_eva: s-stop that! don't use that kind of spell with that power!_

_chachazero: were in a great pinch, master!_

_nagi: inferunus… scholasuticsu! (scholasticus)_

_eva: iyaaaa!_

end flashback:

eva wakes up in her room remembering her dream, that it was the thousand master, nagi springfield casting a spell on eva that she has to stay at the academy, that spell that she remember was infernus scholasticus. having wake her up from a nightmare that leaves her gasping and panting from that dream.

eva: that dream again…

chachamaru: is something wrong, master?

eva: it's nothing, i just had a bad dream.

chachamaru: a dream…?

eva: oh yeah, you've never had one right…? they're like bugs… produced by vivid memories.

chachamaru: vivid… busgs….

chachamaru had a memory that she was saved by gohan who turned into a super saiyajin, and being protected by him and being told that he have to keep a secret between the two of them. seconds later, she snapped back into her reality that eva was talking to her about their plan for tonight.

eva: anyway, chachamaru.

chachamaru: yes, master.

eva: have you found the other barrier?

chachamaru: yes. aside from the thousand master's going-to-school spell… there is an another barrier suppressing your magic power. the barrier surrounds the entire academy and uses a large amount of electrical power.

eva: yare, yare, a wizard relying on electricity, not more hi-tech stuff…

chachamaru: i've already made arrangements for the power outage. shall we commence the operation, master?

eva: yes, tonight.

at the following night:

negi and gohan are on a patrol to see if eva and chachamaru have appeared tonight, but nothing.

chamo: come on, aniki. tonight is not the full moon. you don't need to patrol…!

negi: i can't stop right now, and besides we're up against eva-san so…

gohan: good point. you're really too serious about this negi-kun.

chamo: he's right.

while they're patrolling on the academy, a blackout has started to lose the entire electricity all over the academy.

konoka: huh? a blackout?

negi: huh? a blackout?

chamo: aniki, it's not an ordinary blackout. i sensed a strong magic power after the electricity was cut out.

gohan: me too, i can sense… her ki… it must be eva-san… no doubt about that!

negi: no way…!

gohan: hmm!

negi: what's wrong gohan-san?

gohan: i sense an another ki… it's seems familiar…! it's right in front of us!

negi: eh!

gohan sense an another ki signature knowing that who's ki is it. and they saw negi's student and gohan's classmate, sasaki makie in a blue and white maid outfit glowing in a white light. not knowing that she was under a spell by eva.

negi: eh! makie-san!

gohan: it's her ki alright! no doubt about that! but… something's not right…!

makie: negi springfield. evangeline a.k. mcdowell-sama challenges you to battle. come to the public bath.

gohan: public bath…? the bathhouse!

negi: why is makie-san-!

chamo: evangeline bit her remember? her bite turns people into puppets!

gohan: what did you say!

negi: no way…!

makie: well, i'll be waiting for you negi-kun!

chamo: no human can't do that! she's a half vampire now!

gohan: damn it! *clenched his fist*

negi: it's my fault again…

gohan: negi-kun…

chamo: i don't know how she did it, but the blackout restored her magic power!

gohan: you mean, she's invincible!

chamo: i'm afraid so, yes…

gohan: (_maybe i should go super saiyajin 2… but maybe super saiyajin should be first just in case_).

chamo: this is bad aniki!

negi: i'm going to save makie-san!

chamo: eeehh! it's no use aniki! she has her powers back! you can prepare all you want, but you won't stand a chance!

negi: makie-san is my student!

gohan: and my classmate! ah! wait, negi-kun!

chamo: there's also her partner, chachamaru! at least get a hold of ane-san!

gohan: i'll go after him! chamo, get asuna-san and goten and tell them what happen!

chamo: roger that, onii-san!

at the bathhouse:

negi and gohan arrive at the bathhouse, knowing that it was a trap set by eva so they have to be pre-cautious.

negi: eva-san! where are you! please release makie-san!

gohan: i know you're here eva-san, chachamaru-san! please come on out from hiding! ah! negi-kun look up there!

negi: eh! it's makie-san! and akira-san and the others!

gohan: don't tell me… makie-san bit them and become half vampires as well! damn it!

*crackle*

gohan: ah! i have to calm down!

eva: they tried to get in my servant's way, so i sucked their blood too.

gohan: you did what! *crackle!*

eva: don't even get angry more, son gohan. i know what kind of your power is.

gohan: so you know my power as well?

eva: of course. i must say, you're exceptionally brave the two of you coming here.

negi: y-you…!

eva: hmph.

negi: who are you?

eva and gohan: gah! *fall anime style*

eva: it's me you dumbass!

gohan: don't tell me you didn't see her real age form? *sweat drop*

negi: aaahhhh!

eva: i was foiled the other day, but tonight i will feast upon your blood!

negi: no, you don't!

gohan: saa, dou kana! (we'll see about that)

negi: today, i'm going to beat you and make you stop doing your evil deeds!

eva: i wouldn't be so sure.

gohan: !

eva: go!

negi: that-s unfair! Controlling your own classmates…!

gohan: i think she was trying to playing us into her little game...!

eva: unfair? i'm an evil wizard remember?

gohan: negi-kun, here they come!

eva: you will regret that you two coming here alone. do it, my servant's!

akira: yes, master!

eva commanded her servants to strip off negi-clothes which made gohan fall backwards (anime style)

gohan: what the hell eva-san! why did you command your servant's to strip negi-kun's clothes! are you into shotacons?

eva: w-wha…!

gohan: see? i see your face got red a little bit.

eva: no i'm not.

gohan: you sure? that's suspicious.

chachamaru: is that true, master?

eva: no you idiot. i like to enjoy seeing him suffering!

gohan: suffering? more like you enjoying seeing him fully naked don't you? admit it.

eva: i'm not you dumbass! and what about you?

gohan: what about it?

eva: you seem that you enjoyed being naked at the other day here in the same place.

gohan: well, i got this kind of habit from my dad, can't blame him.

eva: hmph. like father like son, no shame at all.

at the other world:

goku: *achoo!*

kaio-sama: you got a cold goku?

goku: yeah, i think someone mentioned about me. i don't know why…?

kaio-sama: hmm... i wonder who mentioned you...

back at bathhouse:

negi: this is no different than usual!

gohan: oh boy. *sweat drop*

eva: ha ha ha! what would you do know, negi-sensei?

negi: aeru etu aqua,, facti nebula illis somnum bravem. nebiura hypnotica!

negi cast a sleep spell that made the girls fell asleep.

gohan: way to go negi-kun!

eva: hmph, not bad. now let's move on to the main event, boya. chachamaru!

chachamaru: yes, master.

eva: lic lac la lac lilac! Septendecim spiritus…!

gohan: this is bad! here they come!

negi: uh oh! i don't stand a chance if they attact at the same time!

gohan: we have to get outta here and find a place that has a big space!

negi: right!

gohan: let's go! *charge his white ki aura!*

eva: glaciales!

negi and gohan manage to dodge eva's ice spell attacks while they try to escape outside the bathhouse and flying to somewhere huge space so they can fight they were flying, shards of ice are homing at them only to be destroyes by negi's magic gun and gohan's ki balls. eva was surprise a little bit that negi has a magic gun.

eva: hoooh, a magic gun. how rare.

chachamaru: i am told that negi-sensei is an antique collector. and gohan-san's kind of power is his ki.

eva: i know that.

at the dorm rooms:

konoka: that's strange. the breakers have tripped but…

asuna: eeeeh!

chamo: ane-san, quiet please, they'll hear you!

asuna: ah! right. so what's happened to negi?

chamo: evangeline's powers are back! negi-aniki rushed off by himself…! oh yeah! gohan onii-san wanted goten-aniki too as well.

goten: onii-chan needs me?

chamo: yep.

goten: count me in.

asuna: that idiot! it's that other day all over again!

back the current situation:

negi: knh! what power…! i don't stand a chance head-on!

gohan: *_she's strong! chamo was right, she really become strong when the power is out, looks like i'm going to become a super saiyajin if i have to… i just have to wait until asuna-san and goten arrived_.*

eva: what's wrong? are you just going to run? though there's really no time to cast spells either.

chachamaru: master. be mindful of the time: we only have seventy-two mines and twenty-one seconds until power is restored.

eva: i know. let's put an end to this.

negi and gohan are at the bridge when a wall of ice block their way, negi got hit in the wall and tumbled,while gohan manage to dodge it smoothly. and eva and chachamaru caught them trapped.

gohan: negi-kun! you ok?

negi: i'm alright, i have to pretend that i lost conscious, so they have to fall a trap that i set.

gohan: alright. here they come.

eva: i see, this is the academy city bridge. because of my curse, i can't leave the school.

gohan: _* oh yeah, she mentioned it the other day, that means she can't get out of the school… i guess it's like a probation though_.*

eva: so if things turn bad, you can just run to other side of the bridge… a suprising shrewd strategy, eh, negi-sensei? but… this is it for you!

gohan: *_here it comes…* _

eva: t-this is…! a confinement barrier!

negi: yay! you fell for it! now you can't move, eva-san. i win. so will you give up and stop doing evil things?

gohan: *_something's not right… unless_!*

eva: hmph. ha ha ha!

negi: w-what's so funny? this barrier isn't easy to break out of, you know!

eva: i know, normally, i probably would've lost now. chachamaru.

chachamaru: yes, master. barrier release program activate. i'm sorry, negi-sensei.

gohan: yappari! (i knew it)

eva: did you think that during my fifteen years agony that i would't have planned for this pathetic trap?

negi: n-no way…!

gohan: that figures… chachamaru-san has a program that can break any barrier like that right now!

eva: this is the power of science!

gohan: power of science huh…? that's chachamaru-san for you. you're really amazing.

chachamaru: thank you, gohan-san.

negi: ah! give that back!

gohan: uh oh! his staff!

eva: his staff…

negi: please give it back!

eva: hmph!

eva throws negi's staff outside the bridge water that leaves him defensless.

negi: that's so mean! my father game me that staff…!

eva: you're a quite sore loser boya, for someone who'll never us a staff again!

negi: aahh!

gohan: negi-kun! grr! *crackle* *crackle*

eva: this is my business son gohan, don't get in my way.

gohan: maybe you're right, but it's my business as well!

chachamaru: master. negi-sensei is only ten. please don't be too cruel…

eva: what wrong with you, chachamaru? you never give your opinions…

gohan: *_chachamaru-san was worrid about negi-kun as well… just like kaede-san did.*_

asuna: heeey! hold it right there!

negi: asuna-san!

gohan: goten!

goten: negi-kun! onii-chan!

eva: so you came, kagurazaka asuna, son goten! chachamaru!

chachamaru: right.

asuna: chamo!

chamo: right ane-san! let show them what we're made of! ermine flash!

chachamaru try to stop them but she was blinded by chamo's blinding flash that allows asuna and goten go through chachamaru.

asuna: sorry, chachamaru-san!

goten: sorry, chachamaru-chan!

eva: so you're after me huh? hmph! you're a mere human! you can't possible touch me!

asuna and goten: soryaaa!

eva: gyah! n-not again… my magic barrier…! impossible! who the hell are-! where did they go!

after asuna and goten give an another straight kick in her face, they hide on on the wall side of the bridge.

negi: i'm sorry. you saved me yet again asuna-san… even though i didn't want to get you involved…!

asuna: baka! quit worrying about that crap, you idiot! listen, i came, cause i wanted to this time, so don't blame yourself!

goten: asuna-chan's right, negi-kun!

asuna: here, i'll even help you take care of that problem child.

goten: me too.

gohan: and me as well. this time goten and i will become serious. right?

goten: right!

negi: goten-kun, asuna-san… alright! asuna-san, i need your help, please!

chamo: alright! that's more like it! he's all yours ane-san!

asuna: i guess this is an emergency, i guess i really have no choice then. plus he's only ten…

negi: eh? uh, asuna-san, what are you…?

asuna: here we go, negi!

asuna, this time kisses negi on his lips while chamo performing the pactio, that made negi shocked.

goten: looks like they did it onii-chan.

gohan: yep. they did it alright.

negi: w-what was that for, asuna-san!

asuna: well, you see…

chamo: aniki. the power from her forehead kiss the other day was not good enough. but i told her to give you a real kiss this time, so you're good to go!

negi: b-but i never kissed anyone before…!

asuna: don't worry, me neither. And that one doesn't count.

negi: eh!

asuna: well, you are a kid and all…

negi: no way…!

gohan: yare, yare.

chamo: anyway, let's renew the contract! pactio!

eva: ah! over there!

a blinding light that caught eva and chachamaru their attention and saw the four of them come out from hiding.

eva: *_kagurazaka asuna, you've broken my magic wall twice… the old man did have you live with his granddaughter so i figured you were no ordinary kid but… and as for son goten, he's a strong fighter as well just like his brother_.* chachamaru, don't underestimate the other two. they could be a quite formidable.

chachamaru: yes, master.

eva: let's go! set aside the fact that i'm your student. so bring it on, negi springfield!

negi: right!

asuna: *nod*

gohan: goten, let's do it!

goten: right, onii-chan!

gohan and goten: haaaaaaaa…..!

gohan and goten slowly began charging their ki's and their ki's turned into yellow and they transformed into super saiyajins. which eva was surprised a little bit and chachamaru which secretly knows that the two transformed. asuna and negi were completely surprised that goten become a super saiyajin as well they saw them that their hairs are turned into blond and their pupils are color green, leaving them speechless.

gohan and goten: haaaa! *super saiyajin!*

eva: hmph. interesting, i knew you two are going to transform when the battle gets tough.

super saiyajin gohan: so you knew it too as well, that goten and i have to become super saiyajins.

asuna: super saiyajin?

negi: did goten-kun transformed as well?

super saiyajin goten: yep! ta-da! i'm a super saiyajin!

negi: amazing! their ki's have powered up as well, i can sense it…!

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, i'll explain it to you after the battle. right now we got two opponents, so don't underestimate them.

negi: right!

asuna: right!

the battle begins, as asuna and goten now as a super saiyajin, battles chachamaru, asuna goes first to attack and this time both girls are hit in their foreheads with their finger flicks.

super saiyajin goten: asuna-chan, you ok?

asuna: i'm fine!

negi: asuna-san!

asuna: i'm alright! you go face eva! goten, let's go!

super saiyajin goten: right!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun, it our turn now!

negi: right!

eva: you think you can beat me without your staff?

negi: yes. i can!

chamo: that's a practice wand!

eva: hmph. fine then, sagitta magica, series glaciallis!

negi: furuguraris! (fulguralis)

eva: so you can use lightning, too! but your invocations take too long! Spiritus obscuri!

super saiyajin gohan: haaa! *fire ki balls barrage!*

super saiyajin goten: yaaah!

asuna: soryaa!

the battle continues on, asuna and goten as the super saiyajin are against chachamaru exchanging blows that they still can keep up. while negi and gohan as the super saiyajin as well, against eva are exchanging attacks as well leaving them a draw but they still can keep up.

negi: * she's _really strong…! i can't believe dad actually beat her! but so can i…! _rasuteru masukiru…!

super saiyajin gohan: ka… me…!

eva: hmph. fine by me! lic lac la lac lilac! veniant-!

chamo: evangeline is using the same type of magic! gohan onii-san is using some kind of a technique! they're gonna see who's stronger!

negi casting his strongest lighting spell while gohan beginning concentrated his ki by cupped his hands and it's glows an energy sphere, that caught everyone's attention except goten which he knows it already.

asuna: w-what the hell is that move that gohan used!

super saiyajin goten: you'll see, and he'll explain it to you later as well.

chachamaru: master…!

negi: cumu furugurationi fureto temupesutas… austurina! jovisu temupesutas… furuguriensu!

eva: cum obscurationi… flet tempestas… nivalis! Nivis tempestas… obscurans!

super saiyajin gohan: ha… me…. haaa!

negi's jovis tempestas clashed against eva's nivis tempestas, but gohan's kamehameha assisted negi's jovis tempestas to clash eva's nivis tempestas and it's on a collision that no one back's down a bit.

eva: *_they're good…!*_

negi: *_such power…! and even gohan-san's technique has a great power as well…!*_

super saiyajin gohan: *eva-san's magic is really strong…!*

negi: *_this is bad! i might going to lose…!*_

super saiyajiin gohan: *_shit! this is bad for negi-kun_…!*

negi: nngh!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun! don't give up yet! keep going until the end!

negi: gohan-san…! right! i'm not giving up yet! haaa!

super saiyajin gohan: that's the spirit! haaaaa!

negi: a-a-achoooo!

eva: ahh!

asuna: n-negi! gohan!

chachamaru: master…! *_gohan-san…!*_

negi was about to lose, but gohan's voice encourage negi to keep on going, while gohan boosting his kamehameha with negi's jovis tempestas until negi, sneezes, that boost his magic power able to overwhelmed eva's power that caught everyone's attention from that explosion, after the explosion, eva was still floating only her clothes are ripped off a little bit. gohan was surprised that his kamehameha that assist negi's jovis tempestas did only damage her a little bit.

eva: i'm impressed boya, just as i hoped… you are really his son…! and as for gohan, very impressive as well… but that's not the one that you beat him seven years ago, but still very impressed!

super saiyajin gohan: so you know about that as well? heh, you are really something eva-san.

eva: heh, but we're not done yet! don't assume this is my full extent!

chachamaru: no, master! please come back! the power restoration is seven minutes, twenty-two minutes early!

eva: say what…! aahh!

asuna: what's going on!

super saiyajin goten: what's wrong with eva-chan!

chachamaru: the power restoration has re-established the seal on her!

super saiyajin goten: her seal!

chachamaru: yes! without her powers, she is an ordinary girl and she can't swim!

super saiyajin gohan: this is bad! ah! negi-kun!

eva: that idiot! he didn't have his staff…! he'll drown to death with me…!

asuna: negiiiii!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun!

eva: now that i mentioned it, there was an another idiot…

eva's flashback:

_nagi: that was a close one kid…!_

_eva: hey, you heard them. if you don't let go, i'll suck your blood…!_

_nagi: up we go! hold on tight! _

_eva: who are you? why did you save me?_

_nagi: who knows. Do you need a reason to save someone?_

_eva: i'm a… vampire._

_a month later:_

_chachazero: hey you! won't you be mine? _

_nagi: oi, oi, it's been a month now. there's no point in following me around._

_eva: no way! i'll follow you to the end of the earth until you say yes! _

_a year later at the mahora academy:_

_nagi: nyah ha ha ha! yep! it really suits you very well, evangeline! _

_eva: i'm gonna kill you! not a single flesh and a soul left behind!_

_nagi: now, now. school life is really fun, you know. you'll never gone to school before right? _

_konoemon: yes it is. it would be sad to put you in with the grade schoolers, so perhaps i'll admit you into junior high. _

_nagi: don't worry, i'll come back around the time you graduate. live in the light and i'll remove the curse. _

_eva: is that a promise?_

_nagi: it's a promise. _

end flashback:

eva: usotsuki. (liar)

negi: mea viruga!

gohan was about to catch eva from falling in the water but negi able to catch her, then negi called his staff that fell in the water and carry her in a bridal style, seeing them that they're alright.

asuna: negi.

super saiyajin goten: negi-kun is alright!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun, i'm glad you call your staff just in time.

chachamaru: master! thank goodness! *_thank you for saving her negi-sensei_.*

eva: why did you save me?

negi: eh? well, you don't really need to have a reason to save someone.

eva: baka. *blush*

after the battle, gohan and goten are still in their super saiyajin forms are there talking about their transformation that asuna was talking about.

asuna: so, gohan, what is a super saiyajin?

super saiyajin gohan: well, it's an advanced transformation that only a saiyajin race that able to transform into it. but my dad was the first person i saw him transformed.

asuna: really? wait you mean-!

super saiyajin gohan: yep he's a pure-blood saiyajin.

negi: but how did your dad transformed?

super saiyajin gohan: well… to be exact one time… my dad's best friend kuririn-san was killed by a really evil bad guy right in front of our eyes. my dad was really angry for killing kuririn-san and he tried to kill me next, but my dad has started to get really angry when that guy is going to kill me. i was frozen in fear that i can't move. the next thing now, is my dad yelled in anger with all his might and that's how it happens, right in front of my eyes, my dad become a super saiyajin by anger.

asuna: by… anger?

super saiyajin gohan: yep. i will never forget that as long as i live.

negi: what method did he used?

eva: emotions.

asuna: emotions?

super saiyajin gohan: she's right, even though goten and i are half saiyajins, we're still half human as well so we have emotions.

negi: you don't mean that gohan-san's dad transform into a super saiyajin by…!

chachamaru: correct. emotions. if a fellow saiyajin was killed, the other saiyajin will start getting angry until it will trigger it's super saiyajin form to achieve it. that's how gohan-san and goten-san are now super saiyajins.

super saiyajin gohan: chachamaru-san is right. and also if you have a pure heart for instance a good or evil heart. you can achieve it by experiencing an event that if someone really close to you was killed or sheer frustration that if your ability has reach to your limit. i did become a super saiyajin when i was a kid training with my dad.

super saiyajin goten: and i did become a super saiyajin as well when i was training with our mother. our mom hates that transformation, she thinks that onii-chan and i are delinquents.

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, he did told me that before, while goten and i trained together heh heh.

negi: d-delinquents…? eh heh heh. *sweat drop* *_if our heart is calm by good or evil huh…_?*

asuna: *_if_ _someone very close to you was killed huh…? that's really harsh_.* hey gohan.

super saiyajin gohan: yes, asuna-san?

asuna: can you teach me how to fly?

super saiyajin gohan: the bukujutsu? sure. but if you have a ki within you body.

asuna: oh yeah, heh heh. i forgot. teach me how to control ki then.

super saiyajin gohan: ok, we'll do it when we have time.

asuna: that's fine by me, thanks.

negi: gohan-san can i come with you if asuna-san wanted to teach you?

super saiyajin gohan: sure. you can come as well.

negi: thanks. anyway, eva-san today i won this battle. so now, you have to stop doing bad things and start attending class.

eva: fine. i do owe you one for today…

negi: right. now i'll just write, "i won" in the class list.

eva: aah! what are you doing you idiot! stop that !

negi: eh? but…!

eva: i would've won if the blackout continued, you know!

negi: eh? is that so?

asuna: um, can we assume that they've made up?

chachamaru: good question…

super saiyajin gohan: don't worry, they'll get along sooner or later. right goten?

super saiyajin goten: yep!

negi: don't worry eva-san. i'll study really hard and break your curse when i become a magister magi.

eva: *gasp!* do you have any idea how many years that'll take! i could break it right now by sucking your blood!

super saiyajin gohan: now, now, eva-san, don't be hasty, you just have to be very patient. you did say that you wanted to suck negi's blood to remove the curse quickly but it might really kill him. so no blood suck please.

eva: grr…! why don't i suck your blood then?

super saiyajin gohan: i'll pass thanks, and i still have the saiyajin blood you know.

eva: hmph. good point.

negi: oh yeah! i have to go heal makie-san and the others right now…!

super saiyajin gohan: oh yeah! we forgot about them!

eva: don't you ignore me! listen, boya! i havent' given up yet! you better watch your back during the next full moon!

negi: eehh..! no way!

super saiyajin gohan: that's not gonna happen eva-san.

super saiyajin goten: eva-chan is happy when she's playing with negi-kun!

eva: did not!

super saiyajin goten: did too, you we're blushing a bit!

eva: d-did not!

asuna: say, is Evangeline always like this?

chachamaru: no. i've never seen her before quite before. until negi-sensei and the son siblings arrived.

super saiyajin gohan: heh heh. she's right, eva-san is really happy, that she didn't admit it, but she was happy. heh heh.

chapter 8 end.

chapter 8 omake:

fuka: hey, fumika. did you know twins can use telepathy?

fumika: does that mean you and i can too?

goten: telepathy?

fuka: it's something that can connect each other by talking into their minds.

goten: wow! that's so cool!

fumika: right? let's try it out! i'll send you my thoughts! umm… "i'm hungry!" no?

fuka: nope.

fumika: kicking and flapping… a bird! a swallow? a swan?

fuka: nope.

fumika: i got it! a chicken!

fuka: correct! wait, this isn't charades!

goten: ha ha ha! that would've so close fuka-chan, fumika-chan! and for the readers thanks for reading this chapter. see you next time!

fuka and fumika: see you next time!

chapter 8 omake end:

this chapter that indicates that gohan have to tell them that how did they become a super saiyajin after their battle. hope you like it. read and review guys. see ya later.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9:

asuna: hmmm….

konoka: i can see why you're in the art club asuna.

asuna: eh? really?

konoka: yeah, that's a good painting of hell.

asuna: gah! *falls back anine style* why would i be painting something like that! i'm obviously painting the view from here!

konoka: eh? you are? ohh? the makai (demon world)?

asuna: yeah, yeah, obviously, i'm horrible at painting even though i'm in the art club.

konoka: now, now. by the way, where is negi-kun?

asuna: eh? why?

konoka: cause you two are always together.

asuna: could you please no pair us together! Negi-bozu is out delivering from the dream with gohan and goten.

at the plaza:

negi: let's see… it's straight ahead with that big tree so…

gohan: i'll try to find it with my shunkan ido…!

fumika: negi-sensei!

fuka: what's up?

negi: ah, narutaki… umm… fuka-san and fumika-san.

fumika: bingo!

goten: hi fuka-chan! fumika-chan!

fumika: hi goten-kun! gohan-san!

gohan: hey you two.

fuka: hi gohan-san. sensei, you can finally tell us who's who.

fumika: you always used to mix us up at first.

negi: who was it who switched seats accessories so i'd mix you two up?

goten: that's two of them for you.

fumika: is that a map of mahora academy.

negi: yeah, i was asked to run an errand, actually.

fuka: so you're basically lost, aren't you?

negi: eh? you can tell?

fumika: people who aren't lost don't hold maps open.

negi: oh, you're right.

fuka: you're going to tatsumiya shrine?

fumika: ah, that's mana-chan's home?

gohan: mana-san's home is a shrine?

fumika: yep.

goten: so mana-chan is a miko?

fumika: yep.

negi: eh? it is?

gohan: take a look at your roster.

negi: hmm… you're right! it says tatsumiya shrine right here!

fuka: tatsumiya shrine is mana-chan's parents' home.

fumika: sometimes mana-chan helps out by being a miko there.

negi: is that so?

fumika: sensei, are you bad with directions? You'll never be able to do parent-teacher conferences like that.

negi: i thought i would find right away, seeing as it's on campus, but mahora academy is just so big…

gohan: yeah, so big.

fuka: it does go from elementary to college schools.

gohan: really?

fumika: yep. the university's labs and libraries and stuffs are really fancy, too! there are always students who get lost at the start of each semester.

gohan: yikes.

fumika: so this year a teacher got lost!

gohan: now, now, don't be like that, goten and i are trying to get used to this place.

fumika: eh heh heh.

fuka: but if that's the case, just leave it to us, the walking club.

negi: walking club?

fumika: the whole campus is our yard. Now, off to tatsumiya shrine, let's go!

fuka: we're showing one person—make that three person—negi-sensei way!

gohan: come on goten.

goten: right behind you.

the narutaki twins taking negi, gohan and goten on a tour around the campus before going to the shrine.

negi: what kind of activities does the walking club do? wait, it's obviously a club for walking right?

fumika: no, negi-sensei. walking is actually a super-hardcore sport that even has its own world championships.

negi: eh?

gohan: super-hardcore sport? world championships? why is that? *sweat drop*

fuka: pro walkers pit their skills against each other to be the world's best, and people die every year in the cross-sahara endurance death hike.

negi: d-death hike…? *image his mind* i-i'm sorry! i had no idea that walking was that daunting…

fumika: *giggle!* sensei believes it!

fuka: all we really do is walk around making up stupid stuff like that.

gohan: *_i had a feeling that those two are making that stuff up just to trying to scare negi-kun a little bit. alright i'll play along, but if anything goes wrong, i have to stop it quick_.*

fuka: ah. negi-sensei! right in here.

negi: eh? but?

fumika: this way is a shortcut!

negi: aaahhh… is this really a shortcut?

gohan: it's a mess a little bit though.

fuka: just come on!

when they arrive at the robotics club(so called shortcut to the shrine) they saw two familiar faces wearing lab coats, and that was chao and hakase. seeing them coming in from the door.

hakase: ah, welcome!

chao: so negi-sensei, gohan-san and goten-kun are with you.

hakase: welcome to the robotics club branch laboratory.

gohan: chao-san. hakase-san.

goten: chao-chan, hakase-chan!

negi: branch laboratory?

fuka: the robotics club is a university association.

gohan: is that so?

hakase: yep.

negi, gohan, goten and the narutaki twins saw chachamaru came in from the back and the saw that her lower half body has a tank like body with big mechanical arms, that made them suprised.

chachamaru: hello, negi-sensei, gohan-san, goten-san.

gohan: is that you, chachamaru-san? hakase-san what kind of parts that you attached to chachamaru-san?

fumika: wow! so cool!

hakase: we're currently tuning her spare parts.

chao: it's her ground type. it's perfect even for swamps and barbwire fences.

gohan: wow. amazing.

goten: chachamaru-chan is so cool!

negi: wow!

gohan: *_she's blushing, i think she's either embarrassed or feeling being liked by negi-kun's astoundment_.*

fumika: wow, look at all the buttons! click!

hakase: ahhh! that was the-!

fumika: eh?

chachamaru: target lock-on.

negi, fumika and fuka: eh? uwaaah!

gohan: hakase-san! what the hell was that button that fumika-chan touched?

hakase: that was a homing missile!

gohan: a homing missile! this is bad! i gotta go and help them! thanks for introduce us to your lab!

chao: no problem.

gohan: let's go, goten! thanks girls!

goten: right, onii-chan! bye chao-chan, hakase-chan, chachamaru-chan!

gohan and goten are chasing the homing missile that was chasing negi and the narutaki twins outside the lab.

natsumi: blow, winds, and crack your cheeks! rage! blow! uwah! huh? woah! W-what was that?

gohan: ah, hi natsumi-san.

goten: natsumi-chan!

natsumi: gohan-san, goten-kun! what's going on?

goten: onii-chan was trying to chase that missile that chases negi-kun, fuka-chan and fumika-chan!

natsumi: eeh!

goten: yep. cool costume by the way natsumi-chan!

natsumi: thanks.

goten: gotta go. see ya later natsumi-chan!

natsumi: be careful.

goten: don't worry. onii-chan can handle it.

ayaka: giddyup!

uweeeh!

ayaka: eh? what was that?

goten: ah! ayaka-chan!

ayaka: goten-san! what was that thing?

goten: it's a missile that's chasing negi-kun and the twins!

ayaka: say what! negi-sensei was chased by a missile!

goten: yeah! onii-chan will take care of it!

ayaka: gohan-san?

goten: yep. gotta go!

ayaka: be careful!

goten: we will!

the missile has still chasing them until they arrived at the swimming club with the girls including akira which it was their classmate heard voices coming from the hallway.

fuka: negi-sensei! over here, quick!

gohan: everyone! get down!

*ZWISH!*

gohan: * looks like i have no choice…! *charge his white ki aura!*

gohan grab the missile and flies off to throw it the window outside and secretly fires a ki ball to the missile which it explode on taking the hit. after that, gohan sees if anyone is ok.

gohan: *whew* anyone alright?

akira: we're alright, gohan-san, thanks.

fuka and fumika: wer're fine. thanks gohan-san!

gohan: good to hear that. akira-san, are you in this club?

akira: yeah. what was that thing?

goten: ah! akira-chan.

akira: goten-kun, hi.

gohan: that was a missile that it was targeted the three of them, but i manage to stop it and throw it outside.

akira: those three are…?

goten: yep. negi-kun, fuka-chan and fumika-chan.

gohan: we we're at the lab where chao-san and hakase-san is. until fumika-chan accidently touch the button that fires the missile.

akira: that's terrible. thank god you stopped it in time.

gohan: yeah. you ok, negi-kun?

negi: bweeh! i'm alright. where's the missile?

gohan: i throw it out the window.

negi: really? thanks gohan-san!

goten: see, that why onii-chan is so cool!

akira: i guess he is. gohan-san did you just fly?

gohan: geh! ah, well… it's just some special effect eh heh heh.

akira: i-is that so? i guess it's ok.

girl 1: hey, akira who's that cute guy?

akira: that's son-gohan and his little brother son-goten.

gohan: hello.

goten: hi.

girl 2: who's the other cute little guy?

akira: that's our homeroom teacher, negi-sensei.

girls: so cute!

negi: h-hello.

fuka: heh heh… he's flustered for being the center of attention.

fumika: heh heh.

at the cooking club:

fuka: that smells great!

fumika: looks yummy!

negi: umm, why are we in here?

fuka: we need to dry our clothes.

fumika: and fire is the life of chinese cuisine.

negi: please, just take me to tatsumiya shrine!

*growl!*

gohan: eh heh, sorry negi-kun. goten and i would eat here for a while.

goten: eh heh heh.

gohan: sat-chan, can you make us your delicious food?

sat-chan: *nod*

gohan: wow! that's is so delicious! thanks sat-chan.

goten: thanks sat-chan!

sat-chan: *smiles at gohan and goten.*

gohan and goten: itadakimasu!

three minutes later:

gohan: aaah…! i'm full.

goten: me too! thanks sat-chan!

sat-chan: *smiled at goten.*

gohan: all set negi-kun, let's go goten.

goten: right.

gohan: thanks for the food sat-chan, we'll come by at your club next time.

goten: that's a promise!

sat-chan: *smile and nod*

negi: w-wow...! they sure have their stomachs really empty. *sweat drop*

after gohan and goten eating at the cooking club where their classmate satsuki yotsuba (sat-chan), the gang headed on to the next location. they couldn't believe back there, that gohan and goten had stomachs full after eating sat-chan's delicious food that she made, that really made her happy that they'll come back to visit her again. and now they headed on their next tour.

at the library island:

nodoka: *_negi-sensei_…* *_negi-sensei saved me again…*_

yue: nodoka.

nodoka: eh? what?

yue: negi-sensei.

nodoka: *gasps!* n-nani? nani? nani?

yue: calm down, nodoka. i haven't gotten to my question yet.

nodoka: calm dowm. gotta calm down. must calm down. ok, i'm ready.

yue: nodoka, do you like negi-sensei?

nodoka: gaaah….! *fainted*

yue: are you alright, nodoka?

nodoka: i-i-i…

yue: calm down. haruna hasn't noticed yet. sorry if i'm wrong. but you've been acting a little strange lately. So when i watched you closely, i figured that was why…

nodoka: negi-sensei is always there before i realized it… at some point, i started to follow him with eyes. even now, i get the feeling that he's right there… eh? aahh!

negi: ah, nodoka-san, hello.

gohan: hello yue-san, nodoka-san.

goten: yue-chan, nodoka-chan!

nodoka: negi-sensei…. *faints!*

negi: nodoka-san!

gohan: she's fainted!

yue: nodoka, pull yourself together! nodoka!

fumika: this is library island.

fuka: the entire island is a library.

gohan: really? woooow! *_so this is the place that nodoka-san mentioned it before the love potion starts the effect on her.*_

fuka: it's so big that mostly a maze inside.

gohan: whoa. that could get really lost in this place.

negi: umm, i want to go to the tatsumiya shrine, not library island…

gohan: oh yeah, at mana-san's home.

fuka: but you know, we're in the walking club…

fumika: so it wouldn't be right for us to go straight to our destination.

negi: no way…

gohan: guess they still want us to continue the tour, i can wait for it.

goten: me too.

at a restaurant:

negi: haaah… i'm tired.

fumika: ok, where should we stop by next?

fumika: how about the university area?

waitress: here you are. your mango pudding and cocoa parfait.

fumika: ah, it's here.

fuka: mmm! yummy!

fumika: onee-chan, let me taste too!

fuka: too bad.

negi: oh brother… *_but they do seems easier to talk than the other students. they're like children… kinda like how anya was back home. onee-chan used to say, "fair words fill not the belly." hmm, wasn't there a proverb like that in japan too?* _*writing at the roster*

fuka: what're you writing, negi-sensei?

negi: ah, no, this is just-

fumika: how suspicious.

negi: that's not true. Anyway, when you're done eating, please take me to tatsumiya shrine for sure this time.

fuka and fumika: haaai.

meanwhile at the forest:

a short blue hair girl, sakurazaki setsuna, holds a katana as her part of her training to stand guard if there are any intruders entering the place, until her friend a long dark blue-green hair tatsumiya mana arrive.

setsuna: you're late. tatsumiya.

mana: sorry. but you're late too.

setsuna: what?

mana: i haven't been paid my part-time earnings yet.

setsuna: that's strange. i did ask him…

mana: no matter. what's today work? more information from Evangeline?

setsuna: yeah. apparently something has entered the barrier. she believes it's some sort of phantom…

mana: roger that.

the gang arrived at the forrest just to find the shrine, until they arrived, they saw a sign that says no trespassing.

fuka: it's quicker if we cut through here.

negi: but it says authorized personnel only, you know.

gohan: he's right.

fuka: that's alright, we are authorized personnel.

negi: eh? but…

fumika: well then, let's go.

gohan: ok, lead the way. you can get behind me negi-kun.

negi: it's ok, gohan-san.

gohan: ok, but feel free if you want to.

negi: so the academy even has this big forest inside of it?

fumika: there are rumors that it has bears, too.

gohan: bears? here?

fuka: yeah, i wouldn't be surprised.

negi: eh? then isn't that why it's off-limits…?

fuka: yeah, probably.

negi: oh, man…!

fumika: ah!

negi: w-what is it! is there a bear!

goten: hm? what's wrong, fumika-chan?

fumika: no, sensei. it's nothing…

negi: eh?

fumika: onee-chan. come here…

fuka: what?

fumika: just come over here…

negi: wait! it's dangerous to leave the trail!

fumika: just stay there, negi-sensei.

negi: i can't do that. if you were to get lost…

gohan: we're not gonna leaving you alone if we separated.

fumika: it's alright. just don't follow us…

negi: no, teachers are responsible for supervising students-

fuka: negi-sensei.

negi: hm?

fuka: fumika has to go to the bathroom.

fumika: *gasp!*

negi: i-i-is that s-so? go ahead then…

gohan: alright. we'll turn around. goten.

goten: hm? why?

gohan: just turn around. it's a girl's privacy.

goten: ok.

gohan: *_they should've said that in the first place…*_

fumika: onee-chan, that was mean, telling him so bluntly like that! i'm a little girl, you know…

fuka: but it didn't look like he understand any other way.

fumika: yeah, you're probably right… he's only ten at all…

fuka: yeah, he's smart, but he'd actually be a grade-schooler at his age. for gohan-san on the other way, he's smart as well, he's very calm and very kind. goten maybe smart a little bit. why don't we ask him later.

fumika: good idea. unlike other teachers, he's worth pulling pranks on him.

fuka: he's more like a friend than a teacher, though.

fumika: but today sure was fun.

fuka: yeah. he's a bit helpless, but we got a good homeroom teaching and two new classmates this year.

fumika: yeah!

fuka: but i'm curious about that class roster. later, we'll have to- huh?

kyaaah!

gohan: ! it's fuka-chan and fumika-chan!

goten: sounds like they're in trouble!

gohan: let's go!

negi: right!

fumika: onee-chan! what is that thing!

fuka: I don't know! just run!

negi: fuka-san! fumika-san!

goten: fuka-chan! fumika-chan! where are you!

twins: negi-sensei!

negi: you ok! what's the matter!

fuka: sensei! a weird shadow-! *fell to a pit hole*

fumika: onee-chan! are you ok!

fuka: yeah, somehow.

gohan: goten, help fuka-chan.

goten: got it!

negi: hang on, i'll pull you out of there right now! give me your hand…!

goten: fuka-chan! grab our hands!

fuka: *nod*

gohan: *_a weird shadow? why the hell is a weird shadow chasing the twins? something's going on here.*_

fumika: ah! behind you!

negi: eh!

gohan: nani!

when negi and goten pull fuka out of that pit hole, a gun was pointing on them, if either was an ally or enemy, negi, gohan and goten defend the twins from an unknown person.

fumika: onee-chan…!

fuka: i'm scared…!

goten: don't worry! we'll protect you!

negi: please lower your gun! why are you doing this! i won't let you lay one finger on one of my student's!

twins: negi-sensei!

gohan: *_hmm…! this ki… could it be…* _it's alright guys, i suggest you come out from the bush…. mana-san.

mana: ! _*how did he know i was hiding?*_ negi-sensei?

negi: eh?

mana: i'm tatsumaya mana. student number eighteen.

negi: eh?

twins: mana-chan!

goten: it's mana-chan!

they found out that it was their classmate mana who was training for a biathlon, she takes them to her home and starting their conversation. knowing mana wanted to ask gohan on how did he know that she was in the bush.

fuka: biathlon?

fumika: it's where you ski and shoot. you know, like at the winter Olympics.

fuka: yeah, right. i've never seen a sport that scary.

fumika: scary?

fuka: you blow away things chasing you while you ski downhill, right?

fumika: there's no sport like that.

fuka: eh? but i bet that'd get killer ratings.

fumika: yeah, that would probably right.

mana: by the way, sensei. what did you need to see me for?

negi: oh yeah. i have a letter for you, from the dean. here.

mana: hmm… a change of payment date notice? ahh, so this is why my part-time earnings haven't been transferred yet.

fuka: mana-chan, you have a part-time job?

fumika: you're not supposed to, you know.

mana: it's alright. i have the dean's official approval.

fuka: wat kind of job is it?

fumika: is it one we can do too?

mana: hmm…

fumika: please tell us, mana-chan…!

gohan: i think it's better for mana-san to keep it a secret, right, mana-san?

mana: right.

meanwhile:

setsuna: you're not getting away! daah! *slash!* just as she said, it's was nothing to worry about. still… where did that tatsumiya go?

at the principal's office:

konoemon: hm. i see, well done. yes, i'll transfer it to her.

eva: so setsuna's group took it out… what a terrible old man you are, to use his student as bodyguards.

konoemon: they wouldn't learn anything if you handled it, though.

eva: i'm a student too, you know.

konoemon: oh, is that so?

eva: it's alright. those two are strong. even the son siblings are strong as well. not as strong as i am, though.

back at the shrine:

mana: gohan-san, can i talk to you for a minute?

gohan: hm? sure. negi-kun, you three go on ahead, goten and i will catch up with you later.

negi: sure.

gohan and goten stayed at the shrine, so she can ask him on how did he know. while negi and the narutaki twins are going to a special place that they'll show it to him.

gohan: is there something talk about it, mana-san?

mana: yes. how did you know that i was in the bush? are you a fighter?

gohan: yes. goten and i are both fighters. and also, i can sense a person's ki signature to see who it is. that how i recognized your ki signature.

goten: that's onii-chan for you. mana-chan.

mana: i see, ki signatures huh? oh, and by the way, i saw you, goten, negi-sensei and asuna. disappeared at the bathhouse the other night, what was that move?

gohan: eh? you saw it too.

mana: yep.

gohan: that move is called shunkan ido.

mana: shunkan ido?

gohan: it's a simple move that my dad learned it.

mana: so your dad is a fighter too?

gohan: yes. he's the strongest fighter.

goten: dad is the strongest.

gohan: this technique that my learned, is very simple. i just put my two fingers on my forehead, and concentrate to locate a person's ki signature and transport to that location where the person's ki signature is.

mana: so that why you distract them by saying, there's something in that water, so the four of you can escape without noticing.

gohan: that's right. i saw you and setsuna-san at the front door, guarding the front door. so i had to use my shunkan ido to get away. i don't want to cause a huge dilemma, well a big dilemma that goten and i got out of the water fully naked. that one is counted. let's say i got this habit from our dad that he never feel embarrassed when naked, heh heh.

mana: like father like son huh?

gohan: yeah. anyway, thanks for having a conversation with you mana-san.

mana: anytime.

gohan: guess we'll see you tomorrow at class. come on goten.

goten: right. bye mana-chan.

mana: see you tomorrow then, gohan-san. bye goten.

*ZWISH!*

mana: so that was gohan-san's shunkan ido huh? it's a pretty useful technique it is, heh.

three minutes later:

negi: thanks for taking us there today.

fuka: we weren't very helpful guides at all, though.

negi: but you did show me around the academy.

*ZWISH!*

gohan: good think the twins didn't see us coming. let's catch up with them in foot.

goten: right.

gohan: negi-kun!

negi: ah! gohan-san, goten-kun!

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting.

negi: nope. it's fine.

fuka: in that case, would you come with us to one last place?

negi: eh?

gohan: one last place?

two minutes later:

negi: what exactly is on this back hill?

fumika: we're almost there. hang in there, sensei.

fuka: you've come this far, so stick with us 'till the end.

Fumika: alright. we're here.

when they arrive at the top of the hill, negi, gohan and goten saw a really huge tree that made them really surprised.

negi: eh? wow!

gohan: wow! that is one huge tree!

goten: so huge!

negi: this is that tree that i always see from… it so big!

fumika: supposedly, this tree was here long before the academy was built.

fuka: everyone calls it the world tree.

gohan: world tree… what a pretty name.

goten: yeah.

negi: the world tree huh... it is a pretty name.

fumika: sensei, wanna climb with us?

negi: eh? that'd be dangerous….

fuka: it's alright sensei.

the gang climb at the world tree and when they reach at the top, the three we're amazed by the surroundings down below that the academy is entirely big. knowing the twins that they been there before.

negi: this is such a wonderful spot.

fuka: right?

gohan: i agree.

goten: me too.

fumika: this tree also has a legend to it.

fuka: it's a normal one though.

negi: a legend?

gohan: what kind of legend?

fumika: when a person confesses their love for someone here, their wishes will come true.

gohan: really?

fumika: yeah.

gohan: *_confessing love huh…?*_

fuka: isn't that romantic? Someday, we'll get too… right?

fumika: yeah.

gohan: *_they maybe still kids, but, i'm sure they'll find someone… someday…*_

negi: * _they always seems so childish, but i guess they are girls after all… a girlfriend huh? mine might be… anya…? onee-chan…? ah! no no no! hmm… nodoka-san…? ah! no no no! what the hell am i thinking! students and teachers can't do that_.*

fuka: hey, sensei.

negi: y-yes?

fuka: how would you feel about being our boyfriend a bit if we confessed to you now?

negi: eh?

fumika: ah! great idea! i bet the world tree will grant our wishes!

negi: h-hold on, we can't do that! we're teacher and students! please don't joke around!

gohan: yeah, it really forbidden.

fuka: fumika! grab his other arm!

fumika: gotcha!

negi: please stop! what if it comes true!

fuka: let's do it!

fumika: here we go!

*kiss on negi's cheeks*

fumika: negi-sensei, we love you! and gohan-san and goten-kun too!

fuka: treat us to pudding and parfaits again sometime!

negi: *sigh*

gohan: yare yare. *_they're still kids after all, heh._*

at the dorm room at night:

negi: *sigh* i'm exhausted…

gohan: but it's kinda fun, right?

goten: yep.

negi: kids sure are full of energy… wait, they're older than me. still…

gohan: can't help it. that's what they do.

asuna: we're home!

negi: ah, welcome back.

gohan: welcome back, you two.

konoka: i see you three are back.

asuna: did you do the dean's errand like he asked?

negi: yeah. the narutaki twins showed me the way.

gohan: yeah.

goten: thanks to fuka-chan and fumika-chan, we go around the academy it was really fun!

gohan: right you are goten.

asuna: the twins?

konoka: ohh…

negi: eh heh heh… *blush*

asuna: what are you blushing for? you're such a weirdo.

gohan: *_it's about the twins that kissed negi-kun's cheeks. heh_*

asuna: hmm… *look at the roster* adult-like?

konoka: surprisingly skillful?

negi: eh? no way! i never wrote that!

gohan: don't tell me… *sweat drop*

asuna: negi, what exactly we're you doing with them!

konoka: negi-kun, give us the details.

negi: aahh! it's not like that!

gohan: *sigh* negi-kun would explain it to you. even me, but you wouldn't believe him or me when we tell you the details.

negi: really! nothing happened!

asuna: grrr..!

asuna: just confessed already!

negi: i didn't do anything!

konoka: gohan-kun?

gohan: *sigh* believe me, negi-kun was telling the truth. if you recall the first day that negi-kun, goten and i came to the academy…

konoka: aah.

gohan: yep. pranks. those two really love pranks.

konoka: ah ha ha. guess so.

gohan: *_i can sense their ki signatures that there right outside the door, eavesdropping, not to mention they change the comment note that negi-kun wrote it in the first place. heh heh, they're still kids after all*_ yeah. looks like negi-kun will get punished by asuna-san, even though he's innocent, oh boy.

konoka: yeah.

fuka: heh heh, that he gets for treating us like kids.

fumika: onee-chan, what did you write for me?

fuka: not gonna tell.

fumika: aahh! please tell me…!

chapter 9: end.

hope you like this chapter update. Read and revied guys see ya later.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 10:

the girls are playing volleyball on the next day.

akira: here i go.

yuna: ako, head up.

ako: got it. hup!

makie: aah. sorry makie.

makie: ah ha ha. you're so bad at this ako. ah. the seniors. umm… thank you for picking the ball… huh?

senior a: this is a good spot. let's play here, girls!

seniors: yeah!

ako: w-what does that mean!

yuna: we were here first!

senior a: just get out of the way, you middle school kids!

yuna: as if! even if you are our seniors, that's just wrong!

ako: yeah! yeah!

senior a: then let's settle this with a match.

yuna: eh!

the senior hit ako with the volleyball which made her hand got bruise. the other three are checking on ako to see if she's got injured.

yuna: ako! are you ok!

ako: it's hurts…!

senior a: now you get it? junior high school girls are like babies compared to us senior high school girls! What? you wanna fight?

akira: grrrr!

akira and the others are about to start a fight against the seniors, but until negi and goten arrived to stop them from fighting, which the girls heard their voices.

negi: hey! you girls, hold it!

HM?

negi: no fighting!

goten: akira-chan! makie-chan! yuna-chan! ako-chan! you girls ok!

makie: negi-kun! goten-kun!

senior a: is that…?

senior b: the kid teacher?

senior c: someone is with him.

senior a: who is this other kid?

negi: no fighting! or i'll get angry!

goten: ah! ako-chan! what happen to ako-chan!

makie: the seniors hurt ako's hand with the volleyball.

goten: eeh! that was really mean, seniors! why did you do that to ako-chan!

senior a: who are you?

goten: ora no son goten da! (i'am son goten!) i'm their classmate! (a/n: i like the phrase that goku used, so i use it on goten.)

senior a: son goten? weird name.

goten: not a weird name! *pout!*

senior a: check it out girls.

negi: w-what do you want…?

goten: negi-kun! what do you want with negi-kun!

kyaaa!

senior a: so cute!

senior b: i was first!

senior c: so you're the kid teacher!

senior d: and this goten kid is so cute when he's pouting!

negi: uweeeh, please stop it…!

goten: uwaah!

senior e: let me touch him too.

negi and goten we're being cuddle by senior high school girls that they can't break free, until a powerful fast ball was hit on the back of the senior's head and flinced and pissed off. when she turn around to see who it is, it was ayaka, asuna and gohan, came in time to help them.

senior a: who the hell did that!

ayaka: just stop it already, you old ladies, we, the maidens of 2-A, always use this location! could i ask you to leave right now, old ladies?

senior b: what did you call us!

negi: ayaka-san! asuna-san! gohan-san!

goten: ayaka-chan! asuna-chan! onii-chan!

gohan: goten, you ok?

goten: y-yeah, somehow.

senior a: onii-chan? *looks at gohan* who are you?

gohan: i'm goten's big brother, son gohan.

senior a: son gohan? interesting.

senior b: he's cute too, heh heh.

gohan: *_uh oh…_*

ayaka: ah! and you have some nerve, treating my adorable negi-sensei and goten-san so enviously-! i mean, indecently-!

asuna: just shut up!

gohan: *_m-my adorable…?_ *sweat drop*

asuna: just please leave! don't you think it's mean, using your seniority to kick us out!

gohan: yeah, don't just ordering us to get out. it's not just the 2-A students, it's for all the students here in this academy.

goten: onii-chan so cool!

negi: gohan-san…!

senior a: you talk big, for a kid reeking of milk! we all know about you, kagurazaka asuna and yukihiro ayaka. for junior high twerps, you two are famous for making trouble.

negi eh? they're that famous?

gohan: what's the history between you and ayaka-san, asuna-san?

senior a: they supposedly beat the snot out of a detective on stakeout.

gohan: eh? is that true?

ayaka: t-that wasn't me! asuna-san was—

asuna: gaah! only because you said that there was a molester lurking around!

senior a: and i hear you we're the ones who busted the bronze statue of the first school dean?

gohan: another issue?

asuna: that was because she wanted to test our courage…!

ayaka: geh! you we're chicken out who thought it was a ghost!

asuna: you're the one who finished it off!

ayaka: and i donated a solid gold statue to replace it!

asuna: you have horrible taste!

ayaka: what did you say!

gohan: *_wow… they have bigger issues back then than i thought…_ *sweat drop* now, now you two, this is no time to fight each other, we got bigger problems here.

asuna: _isn't goten gonna break free so easily?_

gohan: _well… he could, but he needs my help a little bit. i don't wanted to make a huge noise._

asuna:_ good point._

senior a: anyway, you'll do as your senior say. and besides, it's not fair to hog this adorable boy and the other cute boys all by yourselves! could we take him?

the senior kiss on negi's cheek, while other kiss on goten's cheek which made him blush a little bit, ayaka saw it and horrified kissing on negi-cheek that really pissed her off, while gohan, get's a little blush when goten's cheek was kissed by the other senior. he snapped back only to see ayaka was fighting the seniors and asuna came to help ayaka as well.

ayaka: not on your life! you old hags! using you're seniority to have your way…! you must be stupid in the head!

negi: umm… please stop…! uweeh!

akira: we'll help you asuna!

gohan: i'll take care of it. i can't stand it while negi-kun is down! grrr….! ah! sensei!

asuna: why you..! ah!

takamichi: i see you two are energetic as always.

asuna: takahata-sensei!

goten: takamichi-sensei!

takamichi: it's very unbecoming of girls to get into fights, you know.

asuna: y-yes sir…

takamichi: you girls. i apologize for my former students' behavior. but weren't you a little immature too, taking on middle-schoolers?

senior a: y-yes, sir… let's go girls.

negi: *_takamichi is amazing…! he stopped it just like that!*_

gohan: thanks, takamichi-sensei. sorry about that, i just got carried away just to stopped them.

takamichi: it's alright, gohan-kun. i know you're little angry because you want to help your friends to stopped them from fighting. don't lose your cool, gohan-kun.

gohan: right, i will, thanks, sensei.

takamichi: no problem.

after takamichi simply stop the girls from fighting, negi feeling that he couldn't do anything after that.

at the classroom:

asuna: that's takahata-sensei for you. he's like so mature.

gohan: i gotta admit it, he's very calm able to stopped it from getting worse.

konoka: you sure do like takahata-sensei. but negi-kun is cute too.

asuna: maybe if he was my little brother, but as our homeroom teacher, he really need to pull himself together.

konoka: you're such a strict big sister.

kakizaki: but, you know, i guess you can't depend on much on a child teacher…

kugimiya: what do you expect? he's only ten.

sakurako: takahata-sensei was so dependable last year.

gohan: hey, don't be like that girls. negi-kun is still trying his best as he can, *sigh* i just had a feeling that he's feeling down after what happened. i was just feeling upset a little bit that you just talk about him like that, it's just not right.

ayaka: gohan-san is right you know! i thought you all adored to negi-sensei!

gohan: um, that's not the point ayaka-san. *sweat drop*

asuna: yeah: he's working hard in his own way to-!

konoka: *giggle* you said it yourself, asuna.

asuna: y-yeah, but…

konoka: i know, let's play volleyball next. let's get moving.

asuna: right. what about you gohan?

gohan: i'll catch up with you girls later, goten and i will go see negi-kun at the teacher's office.

konoka: ok, we'll go on ahead. catch up with us later.

gohan: ok. let's go goten.

goten: right, onii-chan.

kugimiya: you know, goten-kun is really having a close bond to gohan-kun as siblings.

sakurako: yeah, i wish we can go hang out with them.

kakizaki: yeah, let's ask him later that if he has a girlfriend.

sakurako: yeah! let's ask him that later.

at the school teacher's office:

gohan: excuse me, is negi-sensei here?

takamichi: ah, gohan-kun, goten-kun, he's here come in.

gohan: thanks, sensei.

negi: ah, gohan-san, goten-kun.

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, takamichi is amazing… it goes without saying, but he's so teacher-like.

gohan: yeah. that why takamichi-sensei always keep it smoothly without causing the scenario worse.

shizuka-sensei: negi-sensei.

negi: ah, hello shizuna-sensei.

gohan and goten: hi shizuna-sensei.

shizuna-sensei: hello gohan-san, goten-san. negi-sensei, i heard you had trouble with the senior high girls?

negi: yes, but luckily tamamichi showed up to help…

gohan: yeah, it was all settle down just that.

negi: so i need to work hard to be like him…

shizuna-sensei: *giggle* don't be in such a rush. takahata-sensei is older than you and has more much experience, so you shouldn't feel down if you can't handle things like he does.

gohan: shizuna-sensei is right, negi-kun.

negi: yes, you're right, sensei.

makie: negi-sensei!

gohan: hmm? what's wrong, makie-san?

goten: what is it, makie-chan?

makie: huh? gohan-kun? goten-kun? ah! oh yeah! bad news! it's those senior high again…!

negi: again!

gohan: them again? what happened this time?

makie: we went to play volleyball during study hall, but…!

gohan: oh boy, here we go again.

negi: *_i should ask takamichi- no, i'm their homeroom teacher! i should do it!*_ lead the way!

makie: ok!

gohan: let's go goten!

goten: right!

gohan: please excuse us, shizuna-sensei.

at the school hall:

gohan: makie-san, can you close your eyes for a minute?

makie: huh? why?

gohan: trust me. we'll get there quickly. just grab on my shoulder.

makie:o-ok.

gohan: good, just keep your eyes close until i said open your eyes.

makie: right.

gohan: negi-kun i think i know where they are. *putting his two fingers into his forehead*

negi: you don't mean…?

gohan: yep. grab on my shoulder

negi: right.

goten: right behind you onii-chan.

gohan: ok, here we go!

*ZWISH*

negi, goten and makie (closed her eyes) grab on gohan's shoulder and uses his shunkan ido to find the 2-A girls ki signatures, and transported to where they are.

at the plaza:

senior a: in any case, we were here first this time. think you could leave?

ayaka: you're just doing this on purpose!

asuna: your school is two buildings over! why would you come all the way over here!

senior a: what does it matter? this is part of mahora academy too…

ako: that's so cruel!

yuna: you're acting like kids, harassing us!

senior b: like you kids are anyone to talk.

ayaka: what did you say!

senior a: you wanna fight, you little babies!

asuna: don't underestimate us just because we're younger than you!

*ZWISH!*

when both girls from different class are about to fight again, they saw something appeared right in front of them, and they saw negi, goten, makie and gohan appeared right in front of them, caught the girls attention to them including asuna, jaw dropped that she knows that gohan was using the shunkan ido and angry at gohan, unaware that the other girls not knowing about gohan uses his technique that it was teleported.

gohan: makie-san, you can open your eyes now.

makie: o-ok. huh? we're here already?

negi: please wait!

gohan: stop fighting already you two!

asuna: negi-bozu! gohan! goten! makie!

senior a: negi-sensei.

asuna: time out! i'll talk to gohan for a sec.

asuna: *_what the hell we're you thinking using the shunkan ido, right in front of us_!*

gohan: *_sorry, asuna-san. i only did what i did in order for us to get here quick_.*

asuna: * sigh* *_fine, i'll let this one off the hook today.* _

gohan: *thanks, let's go back with the other right.*

asuna: *right.*

negi: no fighting you girls!

yuna: but they took our court!

senior b: we were here first!

gohan: oh boy, not this again…

negi: uhh… t-then how about you all use it? you can play volleyball together.

senior a: fine by us. it'll be a match. if we lose, we'll leave the court and never bother you during lunch hour again.

negi: eh? that's not—

gohan: where did that bet come from? *sweat drop*

yuna: easy for you to say! our ages and physiques are totally different!

senior a: you're right, volleyball wouldn't be much of a match. we'll give you a handicap. How about we make it dodgeball?

goten: wait! what is dodgeball? *asked with a question mark on his head*

*sweat drop*

makie: eh? you don't know what dodgeball is?

goten: nope.

gohan: me either.

senior a: alright, then gohan-san and goten-kun will add to the 2-A's team. then.

gohan: thanks, but i'll pass. but i'll be watching you all playing dodgeball.

senior a: fine then, we have eleven people. you have twenty-four so that would be interesting. so bring it on.

negi: ummm. t-that's not-

ayaka: alright, goten-san is on our side. very well then, prepare yourselves, old ladies!

senior a: but… if we win, we get to keep negi-sensei, gohan-san and goten-kun!

gohan: eeeehhh!

asuna and ayaka: naaniiii!

goten: hm? *question marks on top of goten's head*

at the school courtyard:

the 2-A girls team plus goten and negi are on their side challenging the senior girls to a volleyball, if the 2-A lose, they'll get negi and the son siblings for good.

mana: you wanna help them?

setsuna: i'll pass.

ayaka: alright, asuna-san! we absolutely have to win this fight!

asuna: ok, iincho.

negi: but this isn't a fight…!

asuna: goten, are you ready?

goten: um. yaru yaru! (let's do it!) hee hee.

konoka: ah ha ha. goten-kun is really excited.

gohan: negi-kun! goten! girls! do your best!

girls: yeaaahhh! Gohan-kun!

hasegawa: they're really so stupid.

kaede: gohan-dono, aren't you gonna help them de-gozaru?

gohan: nah. i let goten join the girls and negi-kun, besides, he's gonna having fun with them.

kaede: ahh, so this is goten-kun's first time on mix-game de-gozaru.

mana: you sure about that?

gohan: yeah, i'm sure of it.

referee: ready? begin!

senior a: here i come little sparrows! hissatsu! (special move)

fumika: that girl's scary…!

konoka: ahh, let me get behind you…!

yuna: hey, stop pushing!

negi: everyone, please calm down…!

senior a: here.

konoka, fumika and haruna we're hit by the senior's simple throw ball that they we're out of the game.

referee: three outs for 2-A.

konoka: sorry… eh heh.

asuna: ugh. guess they can't help it…

and it keep continues with a weak throw that hit asakura, fuka and yue, that they're out of the game as well.

ayaka: come on, girls! that was hardly even a real throw!

asakura: it's was crowded that we can't move!

ayaka: eh?

gohan: *sigh* what asakura-san said was right, she knows that it was too crowed to move even for me, that i knew it from the beginning as well.

asuna: oh yeah! having more people doesn't give you an edge in dodgeball! it actually means there are more, easier to hit targets!

ayaka: then, twenty-two against eleven isn't a handicap! why didn't you realize that!

asuna: you're the one who agreed it, iincho!

gohan: they just realized it until now. *sweat drop*

asuna: and you gohan, why the hell didn't you tell us in the first place!

gohan: if i did tell you in the beginning, you would've realize it in the first place until now. cause you we're relentlessly agreed with it.

asuna: ah, y-you do have a good point.

senior a: looks like you've finally figured it out. there's no way you can move with everyone crowded like that!

asuna: everyone, don't get crowded together!

senior a: this is exactly how i planned it. the next target'll be… someone who doesn't look like she'll catch it!

yue: nodoka!

goten: nodoka-chan! look out!

the ball was about to hit nodoka very fast, but asuna intercept it with her hand, which nodoka was safe.

haruna: way to go, asuna!

goten: nice! asuna-chan!

nodoka: asuna-san!

asuna: you alright, honya-chan?

nodoka: *nod*

asuna: time to show you just how junior high school girls can do!

goten: go, asuna-chan! pierce through!

asuna's strong throw throws it back, only the senior catch it by one hand, even the gang couldn't believe it that she caught it in one hand. which it caught gohan's attention a little bit

gohan: hmm. not bad.

negi: she caught the freakishly-strong asuna-san's fast ball with one hand!

asuna: don't call me freakishly-strong!

gohan: that's not the point right now, asuna-san.

senior a: freakish strength seems to be your forte, but your form is all wrong.

senior b: because there's no way that you chibis can't beat us!

senior c: after all, we're…

senior a: the kanto champion mahora dodgeball team, the black lilies!

negi: eeeh! the kanto dodgeball champion!

yuna: dodgeball in high school?

makie: it's not just a grade-school game?

asuna: i bet they were the only ones tournament, huh?

goten: i guess so.

senior a: oh shut up! mind your business!

shii: *nod*

senior a: bibi!

bibi: *nod*

senior a: let's do the triangle attack!

yuna: ooh, the triangle attack…! *giggle*

gohan: don't laugh about that! they'll start getting serious!

ayaka: negi-sensei! please be careful! i, yukihiro ayaka wll protect you!

senior a: yeah, yeah, enough of that, take this, triangle attack!

the black lilies started their triangle attack to confuse the opponent and it hit ayaka on the back, which it forced her to kneeled down in slump.

yuna: iincho, you're bad at this!

ayaka: i can't predict the path of their passes! what kind of technique is the triangle attack is that…!

ako: well, it's a triangle…! *sweat drop*

referee: please leave the court quickly.

the senior keep on hitting the 2-A girls without avoiding it and constantly out of the game.

makie: they're really strong…!

yuna: at this rate, we're gonna lose!

asuna: guys, don't give up yet! we have to fight back!

senior a: kagurazaka asuna, you're really a persistent. Just give up already!

asuna: ah!

senior a: special move! taiyou ken!

asuna: damn it! the sun is behind her! gah!

negi: asuna-san!

makie: asuna!

senior a: the rule says you're out now, so out you go!

goten: asuna-chan!

*ZWISH!*

the senior was going to hit asuna for an another hit, but thanks to goten's speed, he disappears and re-appeared right in front of asuna, he bounce the ball back at the senior's court side with his hand, the senior able to block it in one hand not knowing it about to pierce through so she throw it up high until it comes back down. it catches the girls attention on goten's amazing movement, the black lilies couldn't believe their eyes that goten has amazing skills that really shock them. after goten saved asuna from getting the second hit, he was really pissed off on that part. some of the girls from the bench side are unaware that goten's amazing speed, except kaede, mana, eva and chachamaru which they know why gohan didn't join with the girls in the first place.

goten: hey! asuna-chan know the rules! so don't hit her twice! this isn't a fair play!

negi: goten-kun…!

ako: goten-kun…

gohan: goten! calm down. don't get too carried away.

goten: right… sorry onii-chan.

gohan: it's alright, just try to keep it cool.

goten: right!

senion b: what the hell just happened?

senior c: did that little brother of his just appeared right in front of kagurazaka?

senior a: what amazing speed that little brother is… and really strong. he's so cute.

senior b: and really mad… *sweat drop*

negi: are you alright, asuna-san?

asuna: i'm alright, thanks for saving me goten.

goten: no problem. you alright?

asuna: i'm fine.

makie: are you hurt?

asuna: it's no big deal, really.

negi: *this is too much! it's a good thing goten-kun saved her. alright!* rasteru masukiru…

*wind start blowing*

negi: aer- ouch!

asuna: hey. stop that. you'd be no different from them.

negi: b-but…

goten: asuna-chan's right, if you do that, you'll be like them doing bad stuffs.

asuna: it's no fun winning at sports if you cheat to do it.

senior a: w-what was that just now?

senior b: it must be a really strong wind.

asuna: do it fair and square. you're a boy aren't you?

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: sorry, guys! they're all yours, now.

ako: aaah… now that asuna's gone, we're done for!

makie: middle schoolers versus high schoolers is like kids versus adults!

akira: we're goners!

negi: *adults…*

senior a: just give up already!

goten: we're not giving up just yet!

makie: goten-kun…

negi: goten-kun is right, it's too early to give up! after all… wouldn't it be shameful to lose! we're younger and have no experience, but it really would be shameful to lose! i don't want to lose! so i…!

goten: yeah! whether it's a fight or not! i never back down a fight! we're gonna keep on fighting until the end! i don't want anyone rely on me too much after what i did earlier, i don't want to lose onii-chan, negi-kun, and all of my friends! so you all should have a fighting spirit like me and onii-chan!

ako: goten-kun…

gohan: that's right, goten. don't give up until the end.

mana: great support you teach him.

gohan: well, it's my duty as a big brother to coach him and the girls to give them some fighting spirits on their own.

akira: sensei and goten-kun we're right! it would be shameful to lose! yeah! and they'll take negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun away from us if we lose, too!

yuna: hell yeah! we can't let it end with them laughing at us!

negi: everyone…

goten: that's the spirit, girls!

sakurako: yeah! 2-A! fight!

cheerleaders: go! go! 2-A fight!

asuna: not bad, negi-bozu. you've drawn out everyone's fighting spirit! thanks for giving them support as well to goten, gohan.

gohan: it's fine asuna-san. it's a big brother's role, goten can handle it when he grows up, still, he'll come to my help if he want to study.

asuna: yeah.

makie: let's do it, everyone!

girls: yeah!

goten: i'm with them.

senior a: give me a break. they will lose anyway. you're clearly gonna be beaten!

shii: kid teacher! we have high school textbook ready for you!

goten: don't be so sure just yet! the real match has just started!

nodoka: is there anything i can do…?

senior a: honestly, middle-schoolers defying high-schoolers is something—

nodoka: five second rule!

senior a: it's against the rules to hold the ball for more than five seconds!

yue: please give the ball to 2-A.

shii: quit making stuff, amateur!

nodoka: nope, i carry a p.e. rulebook with me..!

ku-fei: way to go, honya-chan!

goten: nice, nodoka-chan!

senior a: fine.

the 2-A team having their fighting spirits back, with the help of negi and the son siblings, now it's their turn to make a move against the black lilies.

yuna: alright! time to fight back!

everyone: yeah!

goten: yaru! yaru!

senior: heh. childish attacks can't stop us!

goten: saa dou kana!

yuna has taking to an first move by closing in to the black lilies' half court and attack the opponent using her dunk shoot, that make her out of the game.

senior a: no way!

shii: she' bluffing!

goten: nope, she's not bluffing!

yuna: take this! dunk shoot!

shii: gaah!

senior a: shii!

yuna: yay!

ako: way to go, yuna!

ku-fei: that's the basketball club for you!

goten: nice, yuna-chan!

shii: no way! how did she-!

senior a: she's just an amateur! it was obviously a fluke!

goten: nope, not a fluke, but their own skills! ako-chan! here comes the ball! heads up!

ako: got it, thanks! volley shoot!

senior a: yikes!

makie: that's the soccer club for you!

ako: though i'm just a manager.

goten: way to go, ako-chan! *thumbs up!*

senior a: the ball is still alive you know!

goten: oh yeah! totsugeki! (charge!)

senior a: geh!

the senior was about to grab the ball and counterattack it back, but goten's awesome speed by making a sprint position and jump high and caught the ball, she couldn't believe that goten can jump high as well, when he caught the ball, he pass it to makie with her pink ribbon ready.

goten: makie-chan! here!

makie: thanks, goten-kun! take that! and that!

senior a: hold on a minute! that ribbon is gotta be totally illegal!

goten: nope, it didn't go against the rules heh heh.

chao and ku-fei: china double attack!

goten: great combo! chao-chan, ku fei-chan!

hakase: go! dodge-kun mark two!

goten: awesome! hakase-chan!

negi: girls! goten-kun! let's keep it up!

girls: yeah!

goten: right! negi-kun! totsugeki!

the 2-A team are keeping up with their game against the black lilies, but they can fight back as well, they keep on going until five minutes later, the referre announced the time limit and the score is black lilies, three points. and the 2-A team, eleven points, and it concludes that the 2-A team won the dodgeball.

makie: we did it!

yuna: we won!

goten: yay!

shii: n-no way!

senior a: we lost…!

ayaka: oh ho ho ho! your age is certainly beginning to show, old ladies!

gohan: now, now, ayaka-san. don't go bragging it that we win the game.

asuna: w-what! you want more!

senior a: nngh!

gohan: oh boy, here we go again.

negi: u-umm…!

senior a: come on, just let us rent him for a week, no, three days!

negi: uweeeh!

asuna: eeeeeeh! *sweat drop!*

gohan: gah! *falls front anime style!*

senior a: he's just so adorable!

goten: heh heh. looks like the senior are attracted to you as well, negi-kun-! uwaaa!

gohan: g-goten…! uwaah! *sweat drop*

shii: don't forget goten-kun is cute as well!

bibi: and gohan-san as well, he's so handsome and cute!

gohan *_yare yare… they we're attracted to us as well.*_ *sweat drop*

senior a: his cheeks are so smooth! he's so wonderful!

ako: check it out, she does act just like iincho.

makie: yeah, that's true.

ayaka: what did you say!

asuna: forget it! negi is our homeroom teacher!

gohan: yeah, sorry girls, can't do that.

ayaka: she's right, so get lost!

senior a: do you feel how it is to have to look at this homeroom teacher every single day!

*shows the picture to them*

ayaka: that's… severe…

gohan: i-i'll say…. *sweat drop*

senior a: rainy days, windy days, and even intense studying for tests are bearable with a bishounen for a teacher! viva bishounen! absolutely viva bishounen!

ayaka: i understand, onee-sama!

asuna: eeeh!

gohan: gah! *falls front anime style!* a-ayaka-san too…

senior a: yukihiro ayaka-san..!

ayaka: onee-sama…!

gohan: oh boy, getting along very fast.

goten: yeah, heh heh.

negi: asuna-san, gohan-san, goten-kun thanks.

asuna: for what?

negi: you said "our homeroom teacher" that made me happy!

asuna: l-like i had a choice! you can barely even handle teaching junior high, so senior high would be too much for you.

negi: that's true. *smile*

gohan: good point.

goten: *nod*

asuna: w-what are you smiling for? just so you know, takahata-sensei is way better—i mean, i'm just tagging along with you because i have to!

negi: right!

gohan: *chucke*

asuna: what are you laughing for!

gohan: nothing. it's just as you said, he's our homeroom teacher, after all.

asuna: fine. i know.

yuna: hey, let's play volleyball for the rest of the period!

makie: come on, negi-kun!

negi: right! we're coming!

gohan: i'll join in with you girls.

haruna: sure, gohan-kun! the more the merrier!

gohan: let's go, join with them goten.

goten: um. onii-chan!

gohan: ayaka-san, sempai, everyone's waiting for you.

senior a: geh! hold on! us too!

makie: hurry!

ayaka: wait for us!

senior a: negi-sensei!

shizuna-sensei: ara, it looks like it worked out well.

takamichi: yeah, but they seem a lot more like friends than teacher and students.

the 2-A class are now getting along with the seniors after the dodgeball game, that they played volleyball all day long.

chapter 10 end.

chapter 10 omake:

nodoka: a-a-a-ah!

gohan: nodoka-san, are you ok?

haruna: nodoka. why are you standing on one leg?

nodoka: ah, haruna, gohan-san. i want to improve my balance— ah!

haruka: are you ok, nodoka?

gohan: balance?

nodoka: *sigh* why am i always falling over like that?

nodoka: why? isn't it because—

gohan: hmm.. maybe you don't have stamina to balance it by one leg?

nodoka: but i'll work hard! i can't burden negi-sensei forever!

haruna: i think your bangs are the problem, though…

nodoka: aaah!

gohan: that's maybe the case… anyway that's it for chapter 10 omake. thanks for reading guys, see ya next time.

haruna: bye-bye.

nodoka: b-bye-bye.

chapter 10 has updated . read and review please. later.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 11:

at the classroom:

fuka: ah, that a cool computer!

fumika: it's brand new!

asuna: where did you get this?

negi: the academy gave it to me to use for class. but i don't really know how to do this… hmm… *stares at asuna*

asuna: h-hey, don't expect anything from me.

asakura: machines are hakase's specialty, right?

hakase: sorry, i'm terrible at using machines built by other people… i could add a drill if you wanted, though.

hasegawa: *_a drill!*_

sakizaki: add a microwave too.

sakurako: and a washing machine.

kugimiya: a total redesign sounds in order. maybe make it so cute it doesn't look like a computer.

kakizaki: that's sounds good.

gohan: that would be impossible to put stuffs in a computer.

hasegawa: what the hell did they need that stuff for! it's got nothing to do with computers!

fuka: you guys are crazy! Adding drills and microwaves to a computer.

hasegawa: *_ah, the slantly-eyed twin knows the score! that's right, you tell'em_!*

fuka: you should add a fridge first!

hasegawa and gohan: gah! *falls anime style*

negi: are you ok, hasegawa-san? is something wrong?

hasegawa: n-no, it's nothing. *_god, i hate this class! i can't fit in! i can't keep up at all!* _

gohan: fuka-chan, a fridge can't be put in the computer, but you can take a look at some stuffs like microwaves, drills, fridges and many more by internet.

girls: oooh!

hasegawa: *_ah, looks like gohan has nailed it! way to go! wait a minute! i can't keep up with them, even though gohan said it right!* _sensei.

negi: yes?

hasegawa: i have a stomach ache. i'm going home.

negi: eh? um… wait! hasegawa-san!

gohan: *hmm… is hasegawa-san have a stomach ache? or something else?*

negi: wait, hasegawa-

yue: chisame-san is always like that. just let her be, negi-sensei.

negi: eh?

gohan: is that so, yue-san?

yue: yes.

gohan: *_hmm…_*

chisame ask negi to take her leave because she has a stomach ache, but gohan wonders if chisame has a really stomach ache or something else, yue said that chisame is always like that. gohan wonders of what yue said, she always like that.

at the subway train:

hasegawa: *_that class has been screwed up from the start! it's totally some kind of conspiracy! All those exchanges students. big ones and kindergarterner-ish ones. and what the hell's with that robot! why doesn't anyone say anything! even the son siblings, they seem to be normal, but their kind of movement is so damn fast! and most of all, is that kid teacher! and i mean come on, he's ten! that's gotta be a violation of labor laws! damn it!*_

elder a: what's with her?

elder: b: so many strange kids lately…

at the dorm room:

chisame arrive at her dorm room furiously.

hasegawa: no way…! it's not like this! this isn't how normal school life is! i'll tell society and the public about this outrageousness!

chisame change her clothes to a pink dress with pink hat,a long red ribbon on her dress, red shoes and a white umbrella. which it change her personality, now as net idol chiu.

hasegawa: ok! chiu has become cute again today! let's see… hm, thanks for all the visits again today! now then, let's talk in the chatroom. hello! how is everyone doing? something just terrible happened today! my pervert of a homeroom teacher ogled poor chiu-chan.

chisame started her chatroom to talk to the people in the internet and got a quick reply from them, talking about negi as a homeroom teacher like he did something bad to her.

hasegawa: eeh? that's not true…! but… thanks everyone! in return, i'll show off chiu's new costumes! normally, i'm an indistinct junior high student. but in truth, i'm… a super hacker who rules the internet as the number one net idol! now to touch up my pictures in photoshock… remove the zits, enlarge the chest, slim the waist, raise the nose… once i upload this… yes! i totally own the number one spot in the net idol ranking again! i'm the queen! Soon i'll have the most charisma on the net and all men will kneel me before me!

chisame a.k.a. net idol chiu continues her net idol stuff while negi, chamo, gohan and goten are at their dorm room, about negi doesn't know how to use a computer neither gohan.

at negi's dormroom:

chamo: wow! there's a half-off sale on mithril panties, aniki!

gohan: still thinking of panties do you? *sweat drop*

negi: i envy you, chamo-kun.

chamo: eh?

negi: knowing how to use computers and all…

chamo: aniki? *sweat drop*

negi: i'm supposed to use one for my class, but how?

chamo: i see…

gohan: any ideas, chamo?

chamo: hmm… ah! how about something like this?

at the class room:

girls: homepage?

negi: yes, i'd like to make a homepage for 2-A!

konoka: ah, that's a great idea.

kakizaki: there are lots of classes with their own homepages.

konoka: hey, asuna. doesn't that sound like fun?

asuna: yeah! i say let's make it a homepage people all over the world'll visit!

girls: yeah!

gohan: looks like they agree your idea, negi-kun. right, goten?

goten: yeah!

negi: yeah.

makie: but what kind of pages do people all over the world visit?

gohan: good question…

asuna: eh? ah, uhh, well…

gohan: any ideas, konoka-san?

konoka: hm… why don't we try checking some popular pages for time.

asuna: yeah, that's it.

gohan: good idea.

yue: let's see, the site with the most hits is… net idol chiu…

negi: a net idol…?

gohan: net idol?

fuka: that's it! let's steal that idea!

asakura: leave the photography to me.

gohan: hold on, fuka-chan, asakura-san, it's against the rules that we shouldn't steal that idea through a net idol…

asakura: don't worry, gohan-kun, it'll be fine.

gohan: but…

ayaka: wait just a minute, everyone! a wholesome junior high students competing with net idol…!

negi: let's do it!

ayaka: eh?

gohan: you sure about that, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, doing something together as a class will be fun, iincho-san.

gohan: well, ok, i agree with you negi-kun, right, goten? ayaka-san?

goten: yep.

ayaka: i-is that so? if that's what you want, negi-sensei, then i'll—

negi: uweeeh! it's not that ind of homepage!

asuna: what the hell are you thinking about!

gohan: don't show your sexy body in front of negi-kun, please. *sweat drop*

the girls begin their homepage for 2-A, thanks to negi's idea. after picture taking the entire class including gohan and goten, they already uploaded to the internet of a net idol completion.

at chisame's room:

hasegawa: heh heh, sailor uniforms sure are dependable! my hits are ten percent up! my ranking this week should be even-eh! what's this! a fifty-hit difference between chiu-sama's homepage! whose homepage is it! gah! *falls back* what the hell! welcome to 2-A…! t-those guys are-geh! so many posts. and even my own fans! damn it! don't underestimate chiu-sama! it's time to show you just how harsh the net is to amateurs!

back at the class room:

negi: big news! our homepage is already in second place!

girls: yay!

gohan: looks like we all did it, second place is not that bad. it's really fun.

goten: yeah!

hasegawa: *_hmph! enjoy it while you can! you all are just naive! heh heh_.*

negi: hasegawa-san. hasegawa-san.

hasegawa: huh? *staring at negi* g-gyaah!

negi: hasegawa-san, you're good with computers, right?

hasegawa: huh?

negi: see? it in takamichi's notes…

hasegawa: i'm not good with them.

negi: eh? but… ah! hasegawa-san.

hasegawa: i have a stomach ache. i have to go home.

yue: i wouldn't worry about it, negi-sensei.

gohan: oh boy, not this again. *_what's with hasegawa-san? this is the second time that she has a stomach ache. what is really going on with her_?*

on the next day at the class room on rainy day:

asuna was checking the result of the net idol and she was shocked about the result that it caught everone's attention to her.

negi: what's the matter, asuna-san?

gohan: what's the result?

asuna: take a look at this!

*shows at the computer monitor to them*

gohan: hmm…

negi: ahhh!

yue: we're falling behind.

gohan: whoa! more like seventy thousand votes behind!

haruna: no way! this much…!

ayaka: w-w-what! my homepage, losing! this is unforgivable!

asuna: since when is it your homepage!

gohan: not the point right now, ayaka-san. *sweat drop*

yue: our number of hits hasn't decreased.

haruna: meaning that theirs has increased…

negi: let's check it out.

haruna: ah! this is…!

gohan: net idol chiu!

negi: a-a-a-a-ah!

gohan: *_hmm… wait a minute, that girl… is that who i think it is…?*_

hasegawa: heh heh. ha ha ha! now do you see how powerful net idol chiu is! heh. stay indiscreet, quiet and out of danger in the outside world, then take the top spot in a low-risk world! that's my stance! it'll take a thousand years too early for you to invade my territory! heh. i bet they're feeling all dejected right about- eh! w-what the hell!

chisame was taking a look at the results, but she saw the three girls, haruna, konoka and ayaka in a wedding dress that made her surprised.

ayaka: oh ho ho ho! did you see that? this is the way we do it!

gohan: yeah, really amazing.

goten: so pretty!

haruna: alright! let's keep going!

negi: eh? you're going to do more?

gohan: of course they will.

ayaka: yes, negi-sensei. we can't let a net idol beat us!

haruna: leave it to me! i got a good idea what kind of costumes these guys'll go for!

negi: o-ok.

next, the cheerleaders wearing pretty white nurse outfits for the net idol completion.

cheerleaders: nurses in white!

then, yue, nodoka and makie wearing school swimsuits for the net idol as well.

yue, nodoka and makie: school swimsuits!

it's the narutaki twins turns wearing kindergarten uniforms for the net idol as well, feeling chisame was being beaten by her classmates.

fuka and fumika: kindergarteners!

hasegawa: w-what the hell! damn it! you have the guts to face net idol chiu-sama! if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!

chisame makes her move for the net idol by wearing a stewardess suit, next is a bunny girl suit and last, wearing a dark green kimono as a widow.

negi: wow! we're getting so many e-mails!

asuna: way to go, paru! keep it up!

haruna: alright! get ready for more! a sister, china dresses and a shrine maiden is next!

girls: yeah!

haruna: oh yeah, where's gohan-kun and goten-kun?

gohan: here we are, sorry to keep you waiting.

goten: sorry to keep you waiting!

as gohan and goten came back to the classroom, she saw the two that their hairs are blond and their eyes are green, next gohan wears his dark blue gi, red wrist bands and black shoes and goten wears a orange and blue gi that goku wears and black shoes as well. that made haruna quite a surprise a bit to see those two that she could almost recognized them. while negi surprised that the two go into full power super saiyajin, while asuna, was angry a little bit that they gone to full power super saiyajin.

haruna: whoa! is that you gohan-kun? goten-kun?

gohan: yep, that's us.

goten: it is us, haruna-chan.

haruna: ok, then, what would make the two of you called as?

gohan: hmm… how about golden senshis?

haruna: great idea! *_hmm… now where did i heard that before…?* _anyway, after the girls turn, it your turn, you two.

gohan: sure.

goten: we will!

haruna: cool!

asuna: *_gohan, what the hell did you and goten go into super saiyajin!*_

gohan: *_don't worry, nobody recognize it, and this level is the super saiyajin full power.*_

asuna: *_super saiyajin full power_?*

gohan: *_yeah, my dad taught me how to control it, it's like in a normal state_.*

asuna: *_normal state_?*

gohan: *_yes, goten and i still as a super saiyajin but in a very calm state if you know how to control it. that's why goten and i have good hearts, because we lessen our ki energy to act as normal humans but we still have the speed, agility and strength. that's why we balancing our strengths to be in normal state without much violence_.*

asuna: *_in other words, you and goten transformed into its full power state but without much ruckus and acted like regular people?*_

gohan: *_yes._*

asuna: *_alright, fine, just turn back to normal after this, got it?_

gohan: *_sure.*_

haruna: gohan-kun! goten-kun! it's your turn!

gohan: coming! let's go, goten.

goten: right.

yue: this is your chance, nodoka.

nodoka: eh?

yue: tell negi-sensei how you fell in an e-mail.

nodoka: eeeh!

yue: negi-sensei checks the e-mail. you can tell him that way if you cant't tell him outright.

nodoka: it's ok.

yue: how come?

nodoka: it isn't about wanting to do things with negi-sensei. just being with him makes me happy. so…

yue: nodoka…

nodoka: i'm fine just having him as my homeroom teacher…!

back at chisame's room:

hasegawa: alright, now to FTP it up and call… huh? hmm *looks at the monitor* huh? who the hell are those two? hm? *looks at the other monitor* huh? a fan says it's the golden senshi that defeated the evil android cell seven years ago and saved the world…? eeeeh! the golden senshi! here! wait a minute isn't that…! gohan and goten! what the hell is going on! ahh! must do FTP and call it-*faints*

chisame was going to continue to FTP her computer and she noticed the picture that it was upload to the internet and she saw that two boys in blond hairs, green eyes and different colored gi's and made her shocked the fan says the golden senshi. she take a look closer, and she saw that it was gohan and goten, after with all the shocking, she became tired and fainted with all the net idol competition.

at mahora academy next day:

chisame hasn't get enough sleep yesterday that made her stagger.

asuna: morning.

konoka: morning.

negi: good morning, hasegawa-san.

gohan: morning, hasegawa-san.

goten: morning, haswgawa-chan!

at the classroom:

nodoka: **"I went to kyoto in august." "my grandmother lives in a town near threre."** **"I stayed with her for a week."**

fuka: ah! someone's sleeping in class!

asuna: ah! no, i'm not…!

hasegawa: *snores*

the girls including gohan and goten saw chisame sleeping in the middle of the class because she hasn't got enough sleep yesterday from all her net idol stuff, so negi came to her and wake her up.

gohan: * _hm… this is the first time that hasegawa-san was so tired today… i wonder what she's doing yesterday? unless…!* *anyway, negi-kun will wake her up.*_

negi: hasegawa-san. hasegawa-san, please wake up.

hasegawa: uwaah! *_oh shit! all these homepage all-nighters are taking their toll!*_

negi: hasegawa-san. if you fell ill, you should see the school nurse…

hasegawa: no, i'm fine.

negi: but you seemed to be tired lately.

hasegawa: eh?

negi: you always used to arrive ten minutes before school, but you barely make it on time now. and your necktie was never crooked before…

hasegawa: no, i'm fine, really! *_this kid is more observant than i thought…*_

after class:

asuna: finally it's over!

konoka: so what's on the tap for today.

asuna: iincho is the queen, right, paru?

haruna: yep! is it done, misa?

kakizaki: yep! what do you think?

girls: wow!

goten: really pretty!

kakizaki: right? it is pretty!

negi: umm, hasegawa-san. i was trying to tell you the other day, but we're making a homepage. won't you join in?

gohan: negi-kun is right, you should join us.

negi: yeah, your skill with computers would be a real help-

hasegawa: no, thanks, goodbye.

gohan: yare, yare *_if my hunch is right, hasegawa could be the…!*_

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei.

negi: ah, shizuna-sensei.

gohan: hello, sensei.

shizuna-sensei: your homepage certainly seems to be a hit.

negi: oh… yes!

gohan: indeed.

negi: is something wrong, sensei?

at chisame's room:

hasegawa: d-damn it…! this is bad…! i don't stand a chance in a drawn-out battle! i gotta put an end to this ASAP…! it's done! alright, i did it, chiu! once i send this super destroyer virus to 2-A's homepage…! now, just to press enter… and everything will go back to how it was!

negi, gohan and goten arrive at chisame's room unnoticed because her door was unlocked, thanks to gohan's shunkan ido. she heard negi's voice and screamed that if her secret was about to exposed and as for gohan's hunch that he knows that hasegawa is the net idol chiu.

negi: um…

hasegawa: eh…!

negi: hasegawa- uweeh!

hasegawa: kyaaah!

negi: sorry about that, i knocked the door, but nobody answered it and it was open, so we…

gohan and goten: ojamashimasu.

hasegawa: *m-my secret's been seen…! by this chibi… and those siblings…! haaa…! If my secret gets out, i'll be the laughingstock of the whole school! uh uh! no way! i don't wanna be one of them…!

gohan: *_that figures…*_ negi-kun, why don't you and goten wait out at the door for a while, hasegawa-san and i would have a talk a little bit.

negi: sure.

goten: um. onii-chan.

gohan ask goten and negi to wait outside the room, so gohan can talk to chisame in private.

gohan: hasegawa-san.

hasegawa: w-what…!

gohan: you're the net idol chiu, am i right?

hasegawa: gaaah!

gohan: shhh! calm down.

hasegawa: h-how did you know about that…!

gohan: i just noticed the homepage of yours when they take a look of the results of the net idol competition. that's when i saw your picture in your homepage. it has to be you, hasegawa-san, no doubt about it.

hasegawa: n-no way…!

gohan: yes way. don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

hasegawa: h-how would i know that i should trust you…?

gohan: you can trust me, is this why our class become stranger?

hasegawa: h-how can you tell?

gohan: trust me, i've been get used to this from before than now.

hasegawa: huh?

gohan: don't worry hasegawa-san, your secret is safe with me.

hasegawa: a-alright, i'll trust you , gohan. by the way, have you heard of the golden warrior?

gohan: eh? *flinched* the golden warrior?

hasegawa: y-yeah, a fan says it's the golden warrior that defeated the evil android cell seven years ago. and when i take a look at the picture, i saw only one but two golden warriors with the 2-A girls, what the hell is this mean? are you and goten are golden warriors?

gohan: *_uh oh! i think she noticed our super saiyajin full power…! gotta keep it a low profile!*_ nope. goten and i are not the golden warriors, it maybe look like us, but we're not like them, it's just some kind of a joke, just to spreadind rumors, ah ha ha.

hasegawa: i-it's that so? *sweat drop*

gohan: yes. ah ha ha.

hasegawa: fine. but i still can trust you about my secret to keep it a low profile!

gohan: i will, thanks. *grabs hasegawa's hand*

hasegawa: eh?

gohan: let's go, hasegawa-san, everyone is waiting for you.

hasegawa: eeee! w-wait a minute…!

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting you two, let's go!

negi: right!

goten: right!

negi: let's go, hasegawa-san, everyone's already there.

hasegawa: w-wait! let me go first…!

negi: no can't do. everyone's already out on the lawn, having a party!

hasegawa: eh! party?

gohan: yep. party.

goten: party! party!

the 2-A girls are at the lawn making preparations for a party while negi, gohan and goten dragged chisame outside her room, knowing that gohan knows that hasegawa is net idol chiu. and gohan's secret was almost revealed so he had to came up with a lie so she doesn't act suspicious.

negi: sorry we're late!

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting!

hasegawa: come on! let's me go already!

makie: ah, negi-kun! gohan-kun! goten-kun! we were waiting!

nodoka: n-n-negi-sensei….! who is that person!

asakura: ohh? negi-sensei has a girlfriend?

negi: n-no it's not! look, this is student number twenty-five hasegawa-chisame-san.

kakizaki: eh? isn't that-

fuka: net idol chiu!

hasegawa: geeh!

fumika: no way!

asuna: is hasegawa-san was actually chiu?

negi: eeh!

hasegawa: n-no! i don't know who that is…!

fuka: but you look exactly like her! see?

girls: oooooh.

hasegawa: *_what should I do now! i'm soo dead_!*

yue: no. it's a little different.

Hasegawa: eh?

yue: see? there are no pimples here.

fuka: hey, you're right.

fumika: now that i look at it, her nose is a little higher too.

asakura: and her chest is bigger.

makie: oh, it must be someone lse then.

hasegawa: daah! *falls back down*nngh, i know i edited the picture in photoshock, but that still irks me…!

gohan: *_hmm, i wonder if yue-san knows her secret? nah, it couldn't be. at least her secret is still safe*_

ayaka: alright, everyone! let's get this party started!

everyone: the 2-A homepage closing party! kampai!

hasegawa: w-what! "closing"!

asuna: sorry, hasegawa-san. and you were finally gonna be on it too…

hasegawa: eh?

asuna: you know, that outfit…

negi: the truth is, shizuna-sensei reprimanded us… she said our homepage should be a little more junior high-like.

ayaka: asuna-san is the one to blame. she's the one who guessed making a homepage for the masses.

asuna: what? you were plenty excited to work on it!

gohan: she's right, ayaka-san.

makie: but it was fun, though!

goten: yeah!

fumika: i wanna do it again!

misora: alright! hasegawa-san is here too, so let's take one last shot!

fuka: yay! chisame-chan! let's go!

hasegawa: h-hey! don't pull me!

goten: come on, don't be shy!

asuna: you seem happy.

negi: yeah, because hasegawa-san came.

gohan: yep.

asuna: eh?

negi: hasegawa-san didn't really seem to fit in with the class, and takamichi's notes said she was good with computers. so i though she might join in if we made a homepage or something. the homepage didn't work out, but the results were good.

gohan: yeah, it was really fun 'till it last.

negi: right. *chuckle*

asuna: true. it was really fun.

the entire 2-A take a picture for the closing party including gohan and goten are at the front, with their son grins that take their pictures. it will be gohan and goten's memorable picture that they'll never forget with their classmates taking pictures.

chapter 11 end.

chapter 11 omake:

haruna: check it out, chizuru. some guys hit me on the other day.

chizuru: way to go, haruna.

haruna: they were junior high schoolers.

gohan: junior high schoolers?

haruna: yeah, gohan-kun.

chizuru: hi, gohan-san.

gohan: hi chizuru-san.

haruna: and their personalities are a prince type, a go-getter, an intellectual and an evil elite.

gohan: an evil elite? i don't like the sound of that.

chizura: ara? are you jealous, gohan-san.

gohan: n-no i'm not.

haruna: hoooo. you were blushing for a second.

gohan: no i'm not. it's just that, i don't like the word, evil. its kinda make me upset.

chizuru: ara? so you're like a good hero then?

gohan: yeah, you could say that.

haruna: ok…. anyway, they were all about the same, though…

chizuru: they weren't your type?

haruna: well, they'd be nice if you added them all together…

chizuru: i guess you have a suprising taste for simple elegance…

haruna: how's that?

chizuru: if you add them all together, wouldn't it be a really old man?

haruna: no, i didn't mean add their ages.

gohan: haruna-san is right, it should be the same age like me or younger.

chizuru: ara, then what kind of girl would you like, gohan-san? hmmm?

gohan: geh! w-well, if i like a girl, i guess it's her kindness, understanding and likes animals. if she likes kids as well, that would be ok with me.

haruna: ara? is it chiz-

gohan: ah! look at the time! thanks for reading this chapter, everyone! see you next time!

chizuru: bye bye! gohan-saaaan! *hugs gohan!*

gohan: uwaahh! c-chizuru-san!

haruna: ara, ara. if gohan-kun likes chizuru, then i'm sure the girls from our class will have the hots on him as well. well, then, bye for now guys!

chizuru: gohan-saaan!

gohan: uwaaah-ha!

chapter 11 omake end:

hope you like this chapter. bye for now. read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 12:

at the mahora academy:

asuna: who has the joker?

konoka: it wouln't be old maid if we told you.

goten: she's right.

asuna: yeah, but….!

negi: hmm…looks like everyone is studying very hard.

konoka: the finals are coming up soon…

negi: oh, right. that must be tough….! teh! Wait a minute! doesn't 2-A have finals too!

yue: that would be the case.

negi: is it ok that you all should really be relaxing!

haruna: stuffs will work.

konoka: though 2-A had the lowest grades for mid-terms too.

gohan: is that true, konoka-san?

konoka: yeah, gohan-kun.

gohan. i see. *_looks like their grades were very low as well before goten and i came to this school, so that's why the girls are relaxing, true, that they study before the upcoming test. but relaxing at a time like this, it kinda reminds me for dad going to relax before the cell games tournament. well relaxing is good though, they'll study later on the next day before the finals, so goten and i should relax as well_.*

asuna: it'll be alrgiht, our school leads straight into university.

negi: it's not alright!

yue: negi-bozu, your cards are showing.

negi: bweeh! *falls down*

gohan: you ok, negi-kun? *that's gotta hurt.*

makie: negi-kun! could you get the ball?

sakurako: negi-sensei, play with us! the court's empty for some reason today!

negi: it's because the finals are coming up. see? everyone's studying right now.

makie: ah, yeah.

sakurako: then that means…

makie and sakurako: let's use this chance to play!

negi: eeeh?

fuka: negi-sensei!

fumika: be on our team!

goten: i'm in as well!

fuka: cool! goten-kun will be on our side too!

makie: negi-kun! let's play volleyball!

narutaki twins: play with us!

makie: no, he's playing with us!

gohan: yare, yare, heh heh. *sweat drop*

takamichi: negi-kun certainly seems to have fit in with the class.

shizuna-sensei: yes. i was worried at first, though…

konoemon: perhaps so, but studying is the chief point of being a student.

shizuna-sensei: eh?

at the dorm room:

chamo: eeeh! if they get last place, you'll fail as a teacher!

negi: yeah, the dean called me in and-

at the dean's office – one hour earlier:

konoemon: negi-kun. strict scholarliness is undesirable. however, neither is it acceptable to not to study.

negi: yes.

konoemon: should 2-A rank last in the upcoming final exams… i cannot give you passing marks for your training.

gohan: konoemon-san, you don't mean…?

konoemon: yes, gohan-kun, i'm sure you know what i'm talking about.

gohan: yes, i understand, konoemon-san. right, goten?

goten: yep.

back to the present:

chamo: big deal! so you just need to be second from last! it'll be a cinch!

gohan: it's not that easy, chamo, i'm sure the other students are studying hard as well to be in the first place.

chamo: true to that, but chao-neesan and hakase-chan for the one-two finish!

gohan: whoa! those two are really smart!

goten: konoka-chan is really smart!

chamo: yep, then there's ayaka-chan, honya-chan, reporter girl and konoka-neesan, all in the school's top level!

negi: yeah, the top group are really good but...

negi, chamo, gohan and goten look at the chart to see the 2-A girls records from left to right and they saw the five baka rangers are at the bottom chart including asuna which she is the last bottom.

gohan: whoa. how could asuna-san was on the right bottom, including the baka rangers.

chamo: is ane-san that stupid?

asuna appeared behing chamo which she was pissed off for calling stupid, that made chamo, negi, gohan and goten shocked that she was behind him.

asuna: who are you calling baka!

chamo: gyaa-hi!

negi: a-asuna-san! were you listening to us just now?

gohan: *_how the hell did she do that? it's just like konoka-san did that when we were talking about finding a partner… i should check their ki's if like they go into stealth. that really shocked me there twice.*_

asuna: from the part where you call me baka!

gohan: ah. i know he didn't mean it to.

asuna: anyway, what's this about?

negi: well, uh… i just really want us to avoid getting last place in the final exams…

chamo: yeah! cause if you don't, negi-aniki will be-mngh!

negi: i wouldn't look like a good teacher if we got last twice in a row…

asuna: it's not like we got last place because we wanted to, you know!

negi: maybe not, but…! ah!

asuna: what is it?

chamo: aniki?

gohan: what's wrong, negi-kun?

negi: i just remembered! there's a forbidden spell that makes people smarter for three days!

chamo: that's right, aniki!

gohan: is that true, negi-kun?

negi: they'll lose a million brain cell from it, but it can't be helped!

gohan: that's the side-effect then, that's bad!

negi: rasuteru masukir- bweeh!

asuna: hey! don't say scary stuff like it's nothing!

negi: b-but…

asuna: quit being so quick to rely on magic! here, take a look.

asuna showed the old tests to negi, gohan and goten and saw that the score are from fifteen to above twenty, that made them surprised.

negi: whoa! there aren't any only one digit!

gohan: so true.

goten: yeah!

asuna: even i've worked hard a little since then. there's no point in using magic to get good grades. if you're training, then you should work hard without magic, too. your fancy magi wizards can't rely on awesome spells alone, right?

gohan: in other words, brain power.

asuna: yep.

negi was completely shocked that asuna's words that she said you can't rely on magic by getting good grades, so he just go outside the room and think about what asuna's words were right.

negi: haaah… asuna-san's right. i was too quick rely on magic again… alright. rasuteru masukiru magisteru.

gohan: wait, what are you planning to do, negi-kun?

negi: i'm going to seal my magic until the final exams. i'm gonna give my students everything i got as a regular instructor.

gohan: you sure it's gonna be alright?

negi: i'm sure of it, gohan-san.

gohan: alright, go for it. *_if he sealed his magic within three days, he'll be a normal human, alright, goten and i will help him while his magic was sealed*_

negi: ok. tria fira nigura puromissiva, mihi limitationemu per tures dies!

negi cast a spell that seal his magic within three days before the final exam, now he's a regular human in the next three days.

negi: alright! now i'm a regular person for three days! i'm gonna do my best as a real instructor!

meanwhile:

asuna: difficult is D-I-F-E…? um… N?

eva: very impressive, kagurazaka asuna.

asuna: huh? eva?

eva: it would seem you've taken quite a liking to boya. you might be separated if you don't prove your grades, after all…

asuna: w-what does that mean?

eva: boya was teaching here as part of his training. if 2-A winds up in the last place again…

asuna: he'll be fail as a teacher!

at the cafeteria:

asuna was sitting down at the cafeteria, thinking about what eva said that if 2-A gets the last place again, negi will failed as a teacher and his training to be the magister.

asuna: *_if our grades are bad, he'll be- so that's why he wanted to avoid being last place_… *

makie: it's no use, there's only three days until the test.

ku fei: let's give ourselves up now.

yue: nope. there must be a way.

makie: and what's that?

yue: you know about library island, right? supposedly, a magic book that makes you smarter lies deep inside it.

eh?

ku fei: using that book would make the finals a cinch!

haruna: knock it off. there's no such thing as magic.

makie: yeah, nothing is neverthat convenient in real life.

asuna:_* no, if a wizard like negi does exists, so does the magic book…!* _

nodoka: we have three days until the test, why don't we study?

yue: no way.

makie: anyway, let's play soccer while the field is empty.

asuna: *_if we get last place, negi-bozu is done for…!*_ alright, girls! let's go to library island!

girls: eh?

at the library island:

the baka rangers including negi, gohan and goten are at the library island at night finding the magic book in the deepest area.

yue: the library island was built at the same time the academy was founded in the mid-meiji period, and it's the largest library in the world. books of all kinds from around the world are collected here, and the library was extended underground as shelves grew in number. this is no one left who knows its full form.

gohan: full form?

yue: yes, so, to investigate this place further, we formed, the library exploration club.

asuna: whoa! amazing!

gohan: i'll say, it's even bigger—nope, the biggest!

goten: the biggest!

negi: really amazing!

ku fei: it's like a dungeon!

*ring ring!*

haruna: hello? this is the ground team.

yue: this is yue. We've just arrived at the third basement floor.

haruna: roger that. keep going until the eleventh floor, then we'll guide you from there.

yue: understood. stay in touch.

negi: look at all these rare books, asuna-san.

negi: everything here all books are really rare, but don't get carried away negi-kun, this place has a—

yue: ah, sensei.

negi: eh?

something dangerously was coming at negi but kaede manage to catch an arrow that almost kill him, gohan knows that there was a trap if anyone touches the books. it made negi really shock including asuna and makie.

yue: there are traps everywhere, so please be careful.

negi: no way!

asuna: that could kill someone!

gohan: yue-san is right, we have to watch out for traps if we keep on going.

yue: gohan-san is right, because it's so dangerous, the area ahead is off-limits.

negi: why do we have to go to such a dangerous place?

kaede: we are searching for a magic book, de-gozaru.

gohan: a magic book?

ku fei: you get smarter by just reading it.

gohan: is the magic book really exist?

yue: it does exist gohan-san, so that's why we are headed to it where it is.

gohan: i see. *_i wonder if the magic book has the same side effect as negi's forbidden spell_? _only one way to find out once we get there.* _

negi: eh? *stares at asuna*

asuna: ah.

negi: but you said no magic…

asuna: yeah, but that was because—

negi: asuna-san- eh? uweeeh!

negi and asuna talked whisperly to each other about not using magic, until negi accidentally step on a tile floor that has a hole in it and he was about to fall, but makie uses her blue ribbon to catch negi and gohan help makie to pull negi up.

asuna: negi! are you ok!

negi: yeah, s-somehow…!

goten: uh oh! incoming!

gohan: eh! *look above* uh oh! the books! goten!

goten: right!

the books are coming falling down on negi, asuna and makie, but ku fei kick the books out of the way while kaede, gohan and goten catching the rest of the falling books with their great speed, manage to save the three.

ku fei: we maybe bad at grades but we're really good in P.E.

yue: that's the baka rangers for you. even gohan-san and goten-san are good at grades, but at their great skills too. well, there's no time to lose. let's keep on going.

asuna: negi, use your magic if things get bad. i'll follow up so no one finds out.

negi: well, actually…

gohan: easier said than done, asuna-san.

asuna: eh?

negi: i sorted of sealed my magic…

asuna: eeh!

gohan: in other words…

negi: i'm an ordinary person for the next three days!

asuna: naniiiiiiii!

the gang are on the next area by walking on the top of the bookshelves.

kaede: ooh, walking on atop bookcases de-gozaru?

ku fei: what were the builders thinking?

gohan: i have no idea.

negi: eeh. this is amazing…!

asuna: ah! look out! *grab negi's hand* watch where you're walking, will you!

gohan: she's right, you should be more careful on your surroundings.

asuna: here, i'll pull you over.

negi: thanks, asuna-san, gohan-san.

asuna: damn it, *_he'll be a burden if he can't use magic…! i shouldn't have brought him along… although we have gohan and goten on our side, i guess it'll be alright.* _ah, your hands are getting cold. here, put this on.

negi: t-thanks. *huh? asuna-san is being nice…*

kaede: hey, you two! let's go, de-gozaru!

ku fei: asuna, this is no time to get cozy with negi-bozu.

asuna: no i'm not! i'm just being nice since he can't use mag-! oops!

yue: mag?

gohan: *_asuna-san, what we're you thinking! you almost said magic if negi's secret was revealed!*_

asuna: *_since he can't use magic.*_

negi: asuna-san, i feel so warm now.

asuna: *_grr! can't you consider people's feelings_!*

ku fei: hyu! hyu!

the gang are on the next are that it's flooded with water so they keep on walking.

yue: it's that way.

makie: uweh. my underwear's wet…!

negi: s-so cold…!

asuna: why is a lake doing down here?

gohan: no idea.

next, they climb up to the top of the bookshelves by ropes.

negi: we're so up high!

asuna: come on, don't look down.

gohan: just calm down, negi-kun.

goten: so very dangerous, but it's kinda fun!

gohan: yeah, i'll say.

kaede: fall and you're dead instantly de-gozaru.

the next area the go on is by crawling it on a passage with bookshelves as well.

makie: aah! my clothes are getting torn…!

asuna: hey, how much further?

yue: our exploration club doesn't come this far. but we'll be there soon.

kaede: yue-dono, you sure fired up de-gozaru.

gohan: yes, she is.

yue: you can tell? *piece sign*

asuna: you have the same expression as always, though…

yue: alright, here it is. the magic book is above here.

gohan: above?

when they arrive at the surface they saw the surroundings that it's like a dungeon game with two giant stone figures in armors that has different weapons they hold. everyone were amazed by the looks of the place that they enter.

asuna: what is this place!

makie: i've seen something like this before! in my little brother's game!

ku fei: it's a last boss room!

yue: we're finally here. the magic book's enshrinement room.

negi: huh? is that…?

asuna: what is it?

gohan: you know about that book, negi-kun?

negi: it's the legendary "book of melchizedek"! i can't believe it!

gohan: legendary?

negi: yeah, making people a little smarter would probably be no problem for it!

makie: yay!

kaede: you certainly know a lot, negi-bozu!

asuna: now we can avoid last place!

ku fei: i'll beat you there!

gohan: wait, guys! don't go rush in so simple!

negi: he's right! sucha valuable book like that, has a trap…!

the girls rushed in so quick that they heed negi and gohan's warning about a trap and they fell on the ground except kaede which she was able to land safely on foot, while gohan and goten we're safely landed as well. when they look on the floor it looked like twister game with solid concrete.

asuna: this is…!

makie: a twister game?

gohan: looks like it.

HO! HO! HO! HO!

gohan: uh oh! guys! heads up! someone's moving!

girls: eh!

gohan heard a laughing voice coming from a stone statue and it moved, the gang freaked out except gohan, goten and kaede. negi identified the stone statue and it was a golem.

golem: if you desire this book… you will answer my questions!

asuna: t-the statue's moving!

negi: it's a golem!

gohan: a golem?

golem: question numer one: what is the japanese word for "difficult"?

makie: eeeh!

asuna: what the hell does that mean!

yue: it's an english question.

kaede: di… fi… ko?

negi: aah! calm down, everyone! we can disarm the trap if we answer the question! Spell out the japanese word for "difficult" in the twister game!

gohan: negi-kun is right! we gotta play the twister game in order to get through!

goten: i'm with onii-chan!

asuna: easier said than done!

negi: but it's simple!

gohan: it's the only way.

golem: tell them and you fail!

negi: ah!

gohan: looks negi-kun is gonna sit and watch while the seven of us have to play the game.

negi: right! ok, it's the opposite of "easy"!

makie: "easy"… the opposite of "kanta"… ah!

kaede: "mu"!

negi: yeah!

makie: hmm… ah! "zu"!

asuna: "i" right?

golem: muzui… correct!

yay!

golem: the next question is cut!

asuna: hey!

makie: there's more!

golem: put your hands anywhere else and you fail!

negi: asuna-san! you know, "snip-snip"!

asuna: i know that!

three minutes later:

golem: question number 7: "remember"!

makie: asuna, let me through…!

asuna: i can't, it's too far…!

gohan: goten!

goten: got it!

golem: question number eleven: "baseball"!

makie: we're dead! we're so dead!

yue: these questions feel rigged…!

gohan: we're not giving up yet! goten, you ok!

goten: y-yeah, somehow!

asuna: just get to the next question!

golem: the final question.

makie: yes! the last one!

gohan: ok! this is now or never guys, let's do it!

makie: right!

golem: what is "dish" in japanese?

ku fei: dish?

negi: you know, you use them during meals!

asuna: i know! it's "osara"!

makie: osara? ok!

asuna: "o"…!

ku fei: "sa"…

asuna and makie: "ra"! ….aaah?

negi: osaru?

ku fei: wrong answer!

gohan: then that means…!

golem: incorrect! ho! ho! ho! ho!

gohan: shit! look out!

asuna and makie got the last two letter word wrong it was supposed to be osara but osaru instead and they take the wrong answer, so the golem smash the game with it's massive hammer that it break the concrete so easily, the gang manage to avoid it, but they fall pretty deep into the hole.

ku fei: asuna, you osaru!

makie: iyaa!

asuna: sorry, guys!

negi: help…!

asuna: negi! *grabs negi*

negi: asuna-san…!

gohan: hang on, you two! *grabs them both* *ki charge!*

goten: *ki charge!*

asuna: gohan, goten!

gohan: hang on!

gohan grabs both asuna and negi while charging his ki to fly down, not knowing what down there. a few minutes later, they landed on the deepest part of the library island, it has shining light, bookshelves on sea-like water, trees and buildings.

gohan: looks like we're safe for now.

goten: yeah.

gohan: you two, ok?

asuna: yeah, somehow…

negi: i'm ok now, thanks.

gohan: what is this place?

negi: we should be underground, but the walls are glowing…

yue: the mystical underground reading room.

gohan: underground reading room?

yue: yes, it filled with warm light despite being underground and overflowing with countless rare books, it's a true paradise for book lovers.

eeeh.

yue: but, it's said that no one has ever seen it and left alive. keh keh keh.

gohan: yikes, that's scary then.

makie: eeeh! then how do you know about it!

yue: in any case, it's a certainly that escape is difficult.

ku fei: now what do we do! we have finals to take…!

yue: it seems we fell in from up there.

ku fei: acha! we can't reach that…!

gohan: there must be an another way somewhere…

asuna: can't you do something? you're a wizard, you know.

negi: i can't. i can't use magic until these seals will disappear…

asuna: then what do we do? the test is in three days!

negi: acting rashly would be dangerous. we should wait here for help.

asuna: baka! you'll be fired if we don't get out last place, you know!

makie: is it true, negi-kun?

negi: uhh… well…

ku fei: why didn't you tell us?

yue: so that's why asuna-san wanted to get the magic book…

asuna: i just can't sleep in peace if he wound up fired because of us!

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: quit crying, we'll never get out of last place with a teacher like that!

negi: right, but i'm just happy—

kaede: anyway, you won't be fired if we get out of last place, right?

makie: oh yeah! the magic book! We can use it to get out of last place!

yue: but first we need to get out of here, there's no point in obtaining the book if we can't take the test.

gohan: she's right.

negi: don't worry about that, we'll be able to leave here in three days.

asuna: how do we do that?

negi: uh, well… *because i'll be able to use magic again in three days, but…

*ring! ring!*

gohan: that must be haruna-san calling.

yue: yes?

haruna: yue, are you alright? you didn't call, so we were worried.

yue: sorry, we ran into some trouble and will be late in returning.

nodoka: i-is everyone alright?

yue: nodoka? negi-sensei is alright.

nodoka: i-i didn't mean—

yue: don't worry. we'll be back in three days.

nodoka: really?

yue: negi-sensei says so.

nodoka: he does?

yue: so- ground team-

nodoka: you're breaking up! can you hear me?

yue: it looks like it got wet when we fell. it's-

nodoka: yue? yue!

yue: we got cut off.

gohan: this is bad.

ku fei: now what?

makie: maybe we look for the magic book?

asuna: and how do we get up there?

makie: oh, yeah.

gohan: we can't go back up, it too high we're we fell from above.

yue: are there any other ways in or out?

gohan: hmm… there should be something here that we can go up or out, but it could be anywhere from here.

kaede: acting rashly at times like this is dangerous, right?

negi: right, please trust me and wait for three days.

asuna: in that case, let's do what we can do!

makie: do what we can do?

gohan: good question…

the gang are thinking of what will they do for now, while thinking on how to get out of the island within three days.

meanwhile:

ayaka: say what! if we get last place, negi-sensei will be fired!

fuka: yeah… asuna and eva-chan said so.

fumika: we overheard them.

ayaka: no way…! konoka-san, where is asuna-san.

konoka: she's with negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun at the library island, but we lost contact with them.

ayaka: say what? *asuna-san alone with negi-sensei…!* nooo!

konoka: hey, hey, the baka rangers and the boys are with them, you know.

haruna: asuna did say we need to get out of last place at all costs…

fuka: so then…

fumika: it really is true?

nodoka: no way…!

haruna: ayaka, what do we do? you're the class rep.

ayaka: right. konoka-san, where is the dean?

konoka: i haven't been able to get through to oji-chan's phone for a while…

fuka: what if we talked to takahata-sensei or shizuna-sensei?

sakurako: but wouldn't negi-sensei be mad if word got out?

girls: hmm…

nodoka: l-let's study together.

girls: eh?

nodoka: i just know negi-sensei will be back. he said he would be…!

haruna: nodoka…

nodoka: d-don't you think studying is the best thing we can do now to keep negi-sensei from being fired? even if he does came back, there's no point if we get last place.

ayaka: nodoka-san is right. everyone, let's study our brains out for the three days! we can't rely on the baka rangers, gohan-san and goten-san, even though they're smart.

sakurako: alright! let's study!

ayaka: let's help each other out with things we don't know!

chizuru: i can help teach language arts.

fuka: where do we study?

fumika: maybe we could split subjects into rooms?

haruna: nodoka. **good job.**

nodoka: thanks. *_negi-sensei… i'm going to study hard…! so you do too… sensei…!*_

back at the library island:

the gang are relaxing there by swimming in the lake while yue reading a book on the shelf, relaxing for the next three days until the final exam.

makie: yahoo!

ku fei: we are stuck here for three days!

goten: so let's not worry about that now!

kaede: let's enjoy it to the fullest, de-gozaru!

gohan: yeah, i'm with you , kaede-san!

yue: i won't get bored with all these books.

asuna: hey! come join us, negi!

negi: no… i'm pretty sure we could still do things without magic but… *sweat drop*

gohan: don't worry, negi-kun, you said it yourself right? so let's enjoy it for the next three days.

negi: you're right, thanks gohan-san.

gohan: *nod* i'm coming in too! yahoo! *splash!*

chapter 12 end:

chapter 12 omake:

fumika: eva-chan! it's rare to see you in the cafeteria!

goten: yeah, really rare, eva-chan!

eva: narutaki fumika, son goten. i told you to stop adding "chan" to my-

fumika: nee-san! can i order?

goten: me too!

eva: listen when people talk, damn it!

goten: hmm?

fumika: i'd like this honey milk pudding!

goten: me too, please!

eva: pudding? ha. a choice worthy of one of childish mind and body.

fumika: nee-san! on second thought, i'll have cold tofu!

goten: one cold tofu as well for me, please!

eva: ooh?

fumika: eh heh. oh, and a spoon instead of chopsticks, please!

goten: give me chopsticks, please!

eva: i knew it you're still a child, after all…

goten: well aren't you a child as well, eva-chan?

eva: what does that mean, goten?

goten: well, you said fumika-chan is still a child, so you're a child as well, even me, heh heh.

eva: hmph. and you're child because of what you eat anything that was on the menu.

goten: heh heh. what can i say? i eat a lot like onii-chan and dad.

eva: like father like sons, hmph.

goku: *achoo!*

kaio-sama: another cold again?

goku: yeah, must be the same person who mentioned about me.

kaio-sama: i wonder…

goten: ah! thanks for reading this chapter guys! bye for now!

fumika: bye! bye!

eva: well, i'll be looking forward to it.

chapter 2 omake end:

read and review please guys. gotta take a break for a while. bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 13:

at the library island:

ku fei: i didn't even think about studying to improve our grades.

yue: we wasted the first two days goofing off.

asuna: why didn't any of you realize it!

ku fei: you didn't realize it either, asuna.

asuna: aah. *sweat drop*

makie: well, you know, we never normally study anyways.

kaede: so we completely forgot about that option, de-gozaru.

negi: i guess you guys really didn't study, huh?

girls: ah ha ha.

negi: *sigh* that figures.

gohan: guess we can't help it, negi-kun, heh heh.

negi: how come you always very calm and cool, gohan-san?

gohan: trust me, goten and i have gone through a lot before than now, negi-kun.

girls: huh?

makie: but i'm at my limit… i'm sleepy and hungry…

asuna: we did spend the entire day studying non-stop…

kaede: a change of methods is best at times like this, de-gozaru.

yue: like asking watch other questions?

ku fei: you get a finger-flick if you can't answer.

kaede: what is finger-flick, de-gozaru?

ku fei: you go… like this *flicks on the bookshelf*

ku fei show them how to do the finger-flick to a bookshelf, if anyone gets the wrong answer, when she flick it, the shelf was completely destroyed and books are scattered that shocked asuna and makie because of ke fei's strength, gohan and goten were amazed by her strength.

asuna and makie: eeeh!

kaede: i see… like this, de-gozaru? *flicks on the shelf*

kaede flicked on the shelf as well, it destroyed as well because of her strength.

yue: ok, first question.

asuna and makie: that'd kill us!

ku fei: don't worry, humans are surprisingly sturdy.

asuna: uh uh! no way!

makie: help us, negi-kun!

gohan: *stares at negi* i think he fell asleep.

asuna: eh?

the gang look at negi, falling asleep soundly which gohan noticed it first. they look at the young teacher, sleeping so quietly with all the ruckus.

makie: ara…

yue: it can't be help it. negi-sensei is only ten years old.

asuna: it's his bedtime, huh?

gohan: *yawns* guess we could get some sleep as well.

asuna: good idea, we all could get some sleep.

yue: i agree.

goten: *yawn* me too.

makie: then let's get some sleep for a while before the exams.

ku fei: *yawn* yeah.

kaede: right, de-gozaru.

the gang are taking a nap because of negi fell asleep before the final exam day.

at the mahora cafeteria:

the rest of the 2-A are studying until the baka rangers, the son siblings and their teacher negi returns before the final exams starts.

sakurako: hey, why is the answer to this number three?

nodoka: "he" refers to "k" in this case, so…

chizuru: ayaka, tomorrow's the big day.

ayaka: yes. come tomorrow, my negi-sensei will return and- *thinking of negi* heh heh heh. everyone! let's step up a notch for negi-sensei!

girls: yeah!

at eva's cottage house:

chachamaru: asuna-san and the others still haven't returned.

eva: i see.

chachamaru: master. why did let asuna-san know that negi-sensei will fail if we get last place?

eva: …

chachamaru: was it for negi-sensei's sake?

eva: ridiculous. i would never do that. i couldn't care less if he fails his training… *tch…!*

back at the library island:

negi: *wakes up* hmm? aaah! shimata! we fell asleep! eh? *sigh* it's still the third day…

negi wakes up in panic because if they missed an another day until he calmed down for a bit to look at his seal, and it's still the third day. then he noticed that the girls, gohan and goten are asleep because of too much study.

negi: asuna-san… everyone… thank you…

*rumble!*

negi then heard the ground rumbling like it's an earthquake, that the girls are slowly waking up while gohan and goten we're awake first when the ground rumbles.

kaede: huh? what was that?

ku fei: what's going on?

asuna: an earthquake?

negi: no. it's the-!

makie: uwaa!

negi: makie-san!

goten: makie-chan!

just then, the golem from before appeared from the lake and grab makie while screaming for help.

makie: help me, negi-kun!

kaede: that giant golem again!

gohan: no doubt it!

asuna: it fell down with us!

gohan: it could be possible!

negi: let my student go! rasteru-

gohan: wait, negi-kun! *_you still got the last seal on your arm_!*

negi: *_ah! you're right! thanks!*_

golem: ho! ho! ho! there is no escape from here! prepare yourselves!

gohan: saa dou kana!

yue: ah! look on it's neck!

gohan: hmm? you're right! it's the magic book!

negi: ah! it must have fell down along with the golem!

yue: let's get that book! kaede-san! ku fei-san!

kaede: roger that, baka leader!

yue: gohan-san! goten-san! we need your assistance!

gohan: roger that, yue-san!

goten: right, yue chan!

ku fei: time to show you the power of the Chinese martial arts club leader! hiyaa!

gohan and goten: haaa! *_kicks on the golem's other knee_*

ku fei makes her first move to hit the golem's knee while gohan and goten both hit the golem's other knee to slow it down, while kaede jumps in and save makie, then makie uses her blue ribbon to grab the magic book from the golem's neck. it was a success so they can escape from the golem.

makie: i got the magic book!

ku fei: now the test will be a cinch!

negi: *if _i just had my magic….! all we can do now is run!*_

the gang are climbing at the spiral staircase to find the exit, until the golem breaks through the wall and saw them climbing up.

golem: get back here!

asuna: the golem's chasing us!

makie: after we finally got the magic book!

yue: at this rate, he's going to catch us!

gohan: let's keep running!

makie: aaah! this is tougher than club practice!

goten: yeah! but onii-chan and i never break a sweat when it comes to like this!

ku fei: eeh?

gohan: it's true, we really trained a lot before we came here. but right now, let's keep running!

asuna: hurry! hurry!

makie: eeeh!

yue: it's a dead end!

gohan: nope! look on the floor!

ku fei: eh? you're right!

gohan: someone blocked the way by a wall, that they think it's a dead end!

goten: yeah!

asuna: who would do such a stupid idea!

gohan: no idea, but here comes the golem!

golem: ho ho ho! now i've got you!

kaede: looks like we have no choice, de-gozaru.

ku fei: we'll just have to fight!

negi: eh!

gohan: looks like it! come on, goten!

goten: um, onii-chan!

gohan: saa kakatekkoi! (now, bring it on!) golem!

goten: kakatekkoi!

golem: you've got guts! now it's my turn!

kaede, ku fei, gohan and goten are ready in their fighting stance, while the golem strike them with his hammer to the fighters but they easily avoid it, but due the horror that negi, asuna and negi were shocked because of it's super strong physical power.

negi: w-what power he's got!

asuna and makie: we're soo dead!

yue: not quite! look!

asuna: it's an elevator to the top!

gohan: now's our chance! to the elevator! goten!

goten: right!

the gang are on their way to the elevator because of the golem strike down the wall instead of the fighters that give them a chance to escape.

makie: alright! pushing the button up!

asuna: and will be outta here in no time!

elevator voice: *buzz* weight limit exceeded. weight limit exceeded.

girls: iyaaa!

yue: makie-san, how much did you weight?

makie: ah! i'm not that heavy! try asking asuna or nagase-san!

kaede: that's rude, de-gozaru. you should ask ku fei-dono.

ku fei: eh! you should as goten-kun or gohan-kun.

goten: we're not that heavy, ku fei-chan.

gohan: me neither.

asuna: guys, throw out everything you have!

gohan: eh?

asuna: see? it stops buzzing when i stick one foot out! we're really close!

gohan: you're right.

ku fei: then let's take off our clothes then!

girls: yeah!

gohan: e-eeh! are you serious!

the girls taking off their uniforms to decrease the weight inside the elevator, negi covered his eyes while gohan and goten. didn't do anything just to stand front of the elevator without looking.

makie: well?

gohan: nope. not yet!

girls: no way!

now they take off everything what they wear and still buzzing and fully naked.

asuna: how about now!

gohan: nope. still nothing!

girls: still nothing!

golem: ho ho ho!

iyaaa!

gohan: negi-kun… you, goten and the girls go on ahead. leave that golem to me.

negi: eh!

asuna: no, gohan! you'll get killed!

makie: gohan-kun!

gohan: don't worry, i won't die like this.

negi: but, gohan-san!

gohan: you have to trust me, negi-kun, asuna-san, everyone. *_negi-kun you still have one seal left, and you're our teacher right? so leave this to me.*_

negi: gohan-san… alright, i'll trust you, gohan-san!

asuna: alright! we'll trust you gohan!

gohan: thanks, asuna-san. give me the magic book.

everyone: eeeh!

gohan: it's the only way that i have to beat the golem. if i have the book, the rest of you will get a chance to escape to the elevator.

makie: but gohan-kun! we need it for our exams!

ku fei: yeah!

gohan: we just have to rely on our brains, besides if we use the book and even we passed the exams, then all our hard work will be nothing.

asuna: gohan's right! we have to rely on our brains to do it!

makie: you're right, it's not right to use it but… guess we have no other choice.

kaede: gohan-dono can take care of it and we'll trust him de-gozaru.

yue: we'll trust you, gohan-san.

ku fei: gohan-kun!

asuna: here's the book! don't you dare die on us!

gohan: i won't, thanks, asuna-san. goten, you go with them. i will definitely come back alive.

goten: um, onii-chan!

gohan stepped out of the elevator with the magic book and the girls, negi and goten are safely escape to the elevator. now gohan is going to face the golem or someone he knew.

gohan: *concentrate to sense the golem's ki* *i think i know who the golem is* you can come out of the golem, konoemon-san.

konoemon: ho ho ho. you really have a keen of eye sight, gohan-kun.

gohan: it's no problem, i just sensing to your ki signature inside the golem, that why i heard your laugh, konoemon-san.

konoemon: hooo, very impressive, gohan-kun.

gohan: here's the magic book, i guess you will return it, right? call it a hunch.

konoemon: hm. sorry for the trouble, gohan-kun.

gohan: it's alright, i get used to it like this.

konoemon: hm. that's son goku's son for you.

gohan: yeah, anyway i gotta go back to them and i guess we'll see you later at school, konoemon-san *putting his two fingers on his forehead*

*ZWISH!*

konoemon: hm. shunkan ido, huh? he did learn that move from his dad. this is getting more interesting. now then…

at outside the library island:

makie: i hope gohan-kun is alright…

goten: don't worry, onii-chan will be alright! he'll be back!

ku fei: i hope so…

*ZWISH!*

goten: onii-chan!

negi: gohan-san!

asuna: gohan!

makie: gohan-kun!

ku fei: he's back!

kaede: *_so he did used the shunkan ido, huh? very useful, de-gozaru.*_

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting.

asuna: how did you survive from that golem?

gohan: let's just say the golem had a little friendly talk.

everyone: eh?

gohan: anyway, let's head back to the school before the exams starts.

negi: ah! right! let's go everyone!

gohan: everyone, get grab on my shoulder and hang on.

everyone: eh?

gohan: trust me. we'll get there in time.

kaede: let's do it what gohan-dono says.

makie: o-ok.

yue: we got no other choice.

ku fei: well, let do it.

negi: *_of course! the shunkan ido!*_

asuna: *_gohan, are you sure you have to use it?*_

gohan: *_it's the only way to get there fast_.*

asuna: *_alright, let's do it.*_

gohan: hang on and don't let go. here we go.

goten: we're ready when you are onii-chan.

*ZWISH!*

gohan told them to grab on his shoulder so he can use the shunkan ido, some of them unaware that negi, goten, asuna and kaede know that move already as they headed back at the mahora academy very fast.

at the mahora academy:

ayaka: the first bell has already rung! why aren't the baka rangers here yet!

takamichi: alright, in your seat girls. i'm about to pass out the test.

ayaka: *_if five people wind up with a zero each, wait, even if gohan-san and goten-san will get a high score… still our averge score will really drop, even if they are the baka rangers! we'd be last place for sure… and negi-sensei would be fired…!*_ everyone! i ask you each get fifteen points higher than normal!

girls: eeeh!

haruna: it's too much…

fumika: what do we do…!

*ZWISH!*

natsumi: ah! the baka rangers are here and out of nowhere!

gohan: here we are! let's hurry up inside!

right!

mana: *out of nowhere? _aah. gohan-san uses his shunkan-ido when it's an emergency, huh?_

sakurako: asuna, hurry up!

nodoka: thank goodness…!

fuka: the test is gonna start!

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting!

takamichi: actually, it already has.

negi: ah, shizuna-sensei…!

shizuna-sensei: you're late. another classroom has been prepared, so you can take the test there.

ku fei: ok!

asuna: thanks, sensei…!

gohan: sorry about that we're late. goten, let's go.

goten: right.

negi: everyone, good luck on the test! it's my fault that we lost the magic book…! and worried that i let you all down…!

ku fei: don't worry! leave the rest to us!

makie: we'll try hard even without the book.

kaede: "suppress your 'self', and even a fire is cool, de-gozaru."

yue: thank you for help us study… negi-sensei.

asuna: negi. gohan did the right thing to throw the book away, not you… don't worry, we'll manage at least second-to-last place somehow.

gohan: she's right, leave the rest to us and we'll pass the test for sure.

goten: that's right!

negi: asuna-san, gohan-san, goten-kun, everyone...

at a classroom:

the remaining students are taking the test for being late on the other classroom.

kaede: math right off the bat, huh…

ku fei: it goes straight over my head…

makie: i'm sleepy…

gohan: *_this is bad…! they can't concentrate, i hope negi-kun's magic has retured just to help them a bit to recover their strength_.*

negi: *_what should i do? everyone's light-headed, at this rate…_* huh? the magic seal is gone! alright! rasuteru masukiru magisteru! furagurantia floris, meis amicis vigoremu, vitalitatemu, auramu salutaremu… refection.

negi's magic seals have removed so he can use it again, he cast a spell by holding a white flower to it and flowing it into the group to recover their lost strengths and they feel that their strength has recovering from what they lost.

asuna: *_huh…?*_

makie: *_something smells nice…!*_

ku fei: *_i've got my strength back!*_

yue: *_my sleepness… has cleared out…*_ head is completely clear, de-gozaru.*

gohan: *_ looks like he got his magic back and helped me and goten to recover, thanks negi-kun!*_

goten: *_something smells good… i can concentrate now.*_

negi: *_this is the most i can do. everyone, good luck.*_

at the school nurse's office:

shizuna-sensei was giving the scores to the late comers until principal konoemon came in and ask her to massage his back.

konoemon: shizuna-sensei.

shizuna-sensei: yes, principal?

konoemon: my back, could you massage my back?

shizuna-sensei: yes.

konoemon: thank you, shizuna-sensei.

shizuna-sensei: not at all. your back seems so stiff, whatever were you doing?

konoemon: ho ho ho ho, it's nothing. yare, yare, hmm? what are those?

shizuna-sensei: the tests from asuna-san's late group. i was in charge of their test…

konoemon: oooh, allow me to grade them in return for your massage.

meanwhile:

all of the students are waiting for the announcement of the test score to see who will be first place this year.

asuna: school has to make a festival out of everything.

ku fei: it's finally here!

makie: we'll be ok, right?

yue: i wonder. We did study, but only for one day.

asuna: hey, look up. we did the best we could do, right?

kaede: negi-bozu, i have much confidence, de-gozaru.

gohan: kaede-san is right, we all have our confidence no matter what the odds.

announcer: alright, everyone! the final test scores has just been revealed! the average score for all second year classes was 73.4! the mid-term average was 76.1, so it must've been on the hard side. ok, then. now for the second year class rankings. in first place for second year is class2-…

negi: eh!

asuna: could it be….!

announcer: class 2-F! average score: 80.8!

gyaa!

gohan: yare, yare. *sweat drop*

goten: yare, yare.

sakurako: i guess we weren't in first place.

kugimiya: that would be asking for too much…!

announcer: in second place, is… class 2-…

makie: alright! bring it on!

asuna: A! A!

announcer: class 2-S! average score: 79.8!

asuna: aww…

ayaka: that can't be right! she's already at tenth place!

chizuru: this could be bad…!

announcer: in eleventh place, class 2-C!

makie: she still hasn't said 2-A yet…!

asuna: it's ok! there's three classes left…!

announcer: in twenty-secondth place, class 2-P! 70.8!

eeep!

kaede: this is bad, de-gozaru…

ku fei: if the next one isn't 2-A…

yue: we'll be in last place.

asuna: *_was it a mistake to give it to gohan and fight it against the golem? but that was all i could do then…*_

gohan: asuna-san, you did the right thing to give the book to me to face the golem.

asuna: that's true, but…

gohan: don't worry, i know we'll make it, we just have to believe ourselves…

asuna: gohan…

negi: gohan-san….

announcer: next is the booby prize, second-to-last place!

makie: 2-A! 2-A! 2-A!

everyone: 2-A! 2-A! 2-A!

the gang cheering their classroom name just to be the second to last place.

announcer: in twenty-third place, with an average of 69.5… class 2-K!

asuna: eeh!

negi: then that means…

gohan: i'm afraid so…

everyone: we're in last place!

konoka: an average of 69.4… off by only 0.1…?

ayaka: i'm so ashamed…! a mere tenth of a point…! why couldn't i have answered just one more question….!

chizuru: you did great ayaka! our average was ten points higher than usual!

ayaka: but, but, my negi-sensei is going to be-!

nodoka: *_negi-sensei…*_

negi packed his stuff knowing that the 2-A class were in last place, gohan and goten will assist him to the train station. but before he goes to the station, he remembered the first day he go to japan at mahora academy, not just as a teacher, but as a wizard in training, and the first day how he met gohan and goten at the same day as him.

negi: *onee-chan… i'm coming home now. my training didn't work out… but i was happy that everyone worked so hard…

at the train station:

gohan: are you sure you still want to go back to your home, negi-kun?

negi: yes.

goten: but negi-kun, everyone will missed you even us!

gohan: are you sure your career will ended just that?

negi: yes, there's nothing else i can do anymore…

gohan: negi-kun…

asuna: negiii!

gohan: asuna-san?

goten: asuna-chan!

negi: asuna-san…!

asuna: sorry! i'm really sorry! it's all our fault…!

negi: that's not true! i just wasn't up to the task as a teacher…!

asuna: no! it was becaused i opened my big mouth, plus i was the one who give the magic book to gohan just a chance for us to get away…!

negi: it really isn't good to rely on magic after all.

asuna: but…!

negi: i'm really grateful to you, asuna-san. and everyone too, of course. i wasn't here long, but i learned all kinds of things.

asuna: don't give just up that easily!

negi: hm?

asuna: don't you care? what happened to being a fancy magister magi! to catching up your father!

gohan: she's right, negi-kun, don't give up right now.

goten: yeah! don't quit!

negi: asuna-san, gohan-san, goten-kun, i don't want to give up! i don't want to, but…! sayonara!

asuna: hey!

asuna chasing negi and grab him by a hug before he goes in the train.

asuna: baka! i told you not to go!

gohan: asuna-san… *_guess she'll be lonely if negi-kun is not here anymore… oh yeah! nodoka-san too, as well! and eva-san as well.* _

negi: asuna-san…

just then nodoka came and to see if negi was left already and she saw them that he's still here.

nodoka: negi-sensei!

goten: nodoka-chan!

gohan: nodoka-san!

negi and asuna: ah. *sweat drop*

gohan: *_guess my hunch is right, nodoka-san will be lonely if negi-kun wasn't here.*_

nodoka: negi-sensei… uhh… please don't go! i want you to stay here! forever and ever…!

negi: nodoka-san…

nodoka: if you left, i would be—

asuna: honya-chan…

just then the baka rangers, konoka and haruna are on their way to the station as well to see if negi has left, but he's still here.

asuna: guys…!

gohan: see, negi-kun? everyone wanted you to stay here, it wouldn't be the same without you.

negi: gohan-san…

makie: that's mean, negi-kun!

haruna: leaving without saying a word!

konoka: i'll ask oji-chan to give you another chance…!

kaede: you must never give up, negi-bozu!

ku fei: i'll fight with you too!

yue; i'll collect our signatures and make a formal request!

nodoka: negi-sensei…! a-ah…!

konoemon: ho ho ho. are you alright?

nodoka: eh? mr. principal?

makie: let's do it, negi-kun! ok?

konoka: ok?

just then now, the principal, konoemon came and carried nodoka after she almost fell to a entrance gate.

konoemon: did you call me?

haruna: principal!

konoka: oji-chan!

gohan: konoemon-san!

konoemon: i apologize. i was in charge of grading the late tests, but was late submitting them myself… *sweat drop*

asuna: then that means-

konoemon: the announced grades didn't include your late group's score.

konoka: really?

gohan: is that true, konoemon-san?

ku fei: but our scores shouldn't make much difference…

konoemon: well, i suppose i'll announce your grades here. first is sasaki makie. average score: 66.

makie: eh! really! yay!

konoemon: club enthusiasm is nice, but so is a little more studying.

makie: ah. right. *sweat drop*

konoemon: next is ku fei: 67. Nagase kaede: 63. keep up the hard work, now.

ku fei: 67! that's my personal best!

kaede: i did it, de-gozaru!

konoemon: ayase yue: 63. you could study more seriously, though.

yue: *no way.*

konoemon: next is son gohan-kun: 90 points. you really study hard gohan kun.

gohan: really! thanks!

konoemon: son goten-kun: 85 points. you did study very well as well.

goten: yay!

konoemon: last is kagurazaka asuna. 71 points.

asuna: eh?

konoemon: nicely done, asuna-chan!

konoka: you did it, asuna!

makie: good job, asuna!

gohan: you did very well, asuna-san!

goten: good job, asuna-chan!

asuna: so then…!

back at the academy:

announcer: the recalculations are complete. after adding the score of the seven students in 2-A. class 2-A's average score is 82.6! *a/n: i just made that up* as a result, 2-A's new ranking is… second place! 2-A class 2-A gets second place!

the 2-A girls are happy out loud that they are in second place this year.

Girls: yay!

gohan: looks like we are now in second place, no problem for me.

goten: me too.

negi: but how did they do it without the magic book…?

konoemon: do you mean this?

negi: eh?

konoemon: there would be no point if were this east to grow smarter. everyone's talent is entirely to thank for this.

gohan: konoemon-san is right, brain power and talents are the key to become smarter.

konoemon: ho ho ho, that's right, gohan-kun.

negi: *_if the dean has the magic book, does that mean everything at library island was his doing?*_

konoemon: hm. it wasn't only asuna-chan and the others who worked hard. you got second place because the other students worked just as hard.

negi: then does this mean i can stay!

konoemon: 2-A is a nice class, wouldn't you say?

negi: yes!

asuna: guess i'll be seeing you next term, then.

gohan: us too, negi-kun.

goten: yeah! next term!

goten: thanks, asuna-san, gohan-san, goten-kun!

makie: isn't it great, negi-kun!

kaede: a major comeback, de-gozaru!

ku fei: you're great, negi-bozu!

nodoka: negi-sensei!

negi: everyone…! eh? uweeh!

girls: banzai!

asuna: hey! don't toss him that high up!

ku fei: we're good with physical strength!

nodoka: negi-sensei…!

konoka: negi-kun!

girls: good for you!

gohan: welcome back, again, negi-kun.

goten: welcome back, negi-kun.

chapter 13 end.

chapter 13 omake:

sakurako: natsumi! what are you doing?

natsumi: can't you tell? i'm stretching my body's just so stiff…

gohan: good for you, natsumi-san.

goten: yeah!

natsumi: gohan-kun, goten-kun! hi!

sakurako: go, go, stretching! let's go, natsumi!

gohan: sakurako-san.

goten: sakurako-chan!

sakurako: hi, boys!

natsumi: uhh, sakurako. i know you're in the cheerleading club, but…

sakurako: you can open your legs a little more than that! let's go, natsumi!

natsumi: yeah, yeah, here goes… itai! itai! itai! my legs won't go back….!

sakurako: go, go, natsumi! go back, legs!

natsumi: nevermind the cheers! help me!

gohan: hang on, i'll help you out. *lowering natsumi's legs slowly* there, how was it?

natsumi: i… i think it's better! thanks gohan-kun!

gohan: no prob. looks like we're out of time. thanks for reading this omake chapter and the full chapter. see ya later.

goten: bye for now!

natsumi: bye! bye!

sakurako: go, go! bye! bye!

chapter 13 omake end.

read and review please, bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14:

at night in the dorm room:

negi was making a potion when chamo jumping on to him and startle him while he was working on it.

chamo: aniki! aniki!

negi: uweeh!

chamo: summer break starts tomorrow! let's have some fun! this is called hanafuda, it's a japanese card game!

negi: ooh, what a pretty picture!

chamo: you play too, ane-san! this is more fun, the more- teh! you're in bed already!

asuna: well, it is past 9:00…

chamo: come on, summer break starts tomorrow! let's stay up late!

asuna: i'll pass. scholl might be on break, but paper delivery isn't.

chamo: paper delivery?

negi: her part-time job. she leaves every morning, remember?

gohan: he's right, let asuna-san get some sleep for her tomorrow's newspaper delivery.

chamo: eeh? i just figured she was working out…

three minutes later:

konoka came back home from her omiai (marriage meeting) wearing a green kimono with red and yellow flower design that made them charmed by her kimono.

konoka: tadaima.

negi: ah, okaerinasai, konoka-san.

gohan: okaerinasai.

goten: okaerinasai, konoka-chan.

konoka: tadaima, negi-kun, gohan-kun, goten-kun.

negi: huh?

konoka: it's so late…

gohan: konoka-san, is that a kimono you wearing it?

konoka: yeah, it is.

chamo: wow! a japanese kimono!

gohan: it's so beautiful on you.

goten: so pretty, konoka-chan!

negi: yeah! so pretty, konoka-san!

konoka: really? thanks, guys! haa, i'm beat. this obi is tight. i know, negi-kun. could you help me take this off?

negi: eeeh!

konoka: these're hard to take off alone…

negi: t-then perhaps you can ask asuna-san…?

gohan: no, she needs her sleep for tomorrow's delivery. why don't you let me do it instead?

negi: o-ok, please do, gohan-san.

konoka: onegai, gohan-kun.

gohan helped konoka take off her kimono while negi cover his eyes so he doesn't want to see it in an inappropriate way, and goten just stand there and watching her brother on how to take off a kimono.

gohan: hmm… like this?

konoka: yeah, that's it. now unfasten this cord.

gohan: this one?

konoka: this one.

gohan: right.

negi: konoka-san, why are you suddenly wearing a kimono, anyway?

gohan: was there an occasion?

konoka: i had a omiai today.

negi: eeh! omiai! you're getting married?

konoka: of course not. i'm still only in junior high, don't you think it's too early for me to decide on my future partner?

negi: partner? t-that's true…

gohan: yes, if i we're in negi-kun's position, that would be a big shock for me if someone had an omiai that early, of course i should decide it when that time comes.

konoka: that's true, i tell my oji-chan that, but he just loves omiais…

gohan: konoemon-san did?

konoka: yeah, he makes me do one every season~nya.

negi: nya?

gohan: nya?

goten: nya?

konoka: no more marriage meetings, oji-chan!

gohan: whoa! konoka-san! it's me, gohan!

konoka: i'm still in junior high! i can't think about my future partner yet! this family is so overprotective. Always dangered or worryous…!

negi: a-are you alright, konoka-san!

konoka: i'm A-OK! as ok as a fleas' heart…!

gohan: konoka-san, you're not making much sense…!

chamo: aniki! take the blindfold off!

negi: eeh! i can't do that! i'm an english gentleman seeing a girl's heart-!

chamo: no! look at what she's holding!

negi: eeeh! uh oh!

negi and gohan noticed that konoka holding the cylinder that negi was making some kind of a different love potion that made her drunk.

konoka: negi-kun. you messed this juice up…! it's not sweet at all…. hey, i should tell yue about this weird drink. Hello, yuekichi? yeah, it's konokono…

chamo: was that a magic potion or something?

gohan: what was that you're making it, negi-kun?

negi: it's just a cataclyst, so it shouldn't have any real effect, but…

konoka: gohan-kun…!

gohan: uwaah! konoka-san!

konoka: gohan-kun, you're so handsome…!

gohan: now wait a minute, konoka-san….!

konoka: if i ever get married, i'd want it to be to you…!

gohan: eeh!

konoka: plus you're a cool grown up now… *about to kissing gohan's lips*

gohan: k-konoka-san…! *_uh oh!*_

konoka: hmm… eh heh heh. nya! i knew it gohan-kun's the best!

gohan: uwaah! konoka-san! get a hold of yourself! negi-kun a little help here!

negi: r-right! huh? uweeeh!

gohan: negi-kun!

konoka: nya! nya! negi-kun!

chamo: so young.

gohan was about to get kissed by konoka but she stopped and starting to cuddle him non-stop while goten just stand there watching, negi was going to help gohan pull out from konoka's grip, but he ended up by konoka by accident until the next day.

the next day:

asuna: mmn… they left the lights on…? sheesh… huh? geh!

asuna wakes up and shocked that the room was a mess and she saw konoka still in her kimono, gohan was on konoka's side, held by her of course, then negi was on the other side of konoka and goten was sleeping on konoka's bed, still sleeping, while the three on the floor sleeping with all of the stuff messing on the floor that she didn't know that she'll be late for her newspaper delivery.

asuna: w-what the hell is all this!

konoka: aaah… gohan-kun…

asuna: aaaah! konoka, what the hell are you doing! konoka! wake up, konoka...!

konoka: let married, gohan-kuuun…

konoka: hey! return to sanity!

*brrring*

asuna: eh? yes, this is kagurazaka. yes. yes. eh? eeh! it's already 7:00 am! r-right! i'm sorry! no, it's alright! i'm on my way now! yes! yes! i'll be there right away! i'm soo late!

asuna rushed outside with her casual clothes for her late newspaper delivery because she didn't know that her alarm clock was broken by accident caused by gohan, konoka and negi's ruckus last night.

at harajuku:

sakurako: yahoo! the weather is great today! let's go karaoke now!

kakizaki: alright! i'm gonna sing my brains out!

kugimiya: hey, hey. you like the weather but wanna go karaoke? did you forget something? we're here to by swimsuits today. we're on a tight budget, and if we goof off randomly like always—

sakurako: one goya crepe, please!

kakizaki: me too!

kugimiya: pay attention! you idiots! now i'm mad! i'm going to eat too!

kakizaki: sure! eat and get fatter and fatter!

madoka: bleh! this really is bitter!

sakurako: hey! look, look! those outfits are so cool!

kakizaki: ah! quick! hide!

sakurako: ah! my goya!

kugimiya: what was that for, misa!

kakizaki: shhh! look at that…!

kugimiya: huh? it's negi-kun, konoka, gohan-kun and goten-kun!

sakurako: it is them…! what are they doing here?

the cheerleaders are hiding in closeby when they saw negi, konoka and the son siblings are on a shop spying on them.

konoka: look, negi-kun. don't you think this is cute?

negi: eh? that's nice. that'd be- uweeh!

konoka: ah ha ha. what a weird trick.

gohan: i'll say. heh heh.

negi: don't scare me like that, konoka-san.

gohan: she didn't mean it to scare you, negi-kun, it was for a prank, right?

konoka: yeah, ha ha.

kakizaki: wait a minute…

sakurako: could they be…!

cheerleaders: a DATE!

kugimiya: b-but negi-kun is ten—maybe they're just out shopping like brother and sister…? but she's with gohan-kun who is already fourteen which if those two are dating…

kakizaki: or konona might be going out with goten-kun… but he's eight. so why she go on the hot like gohan-kun? and they'd come all the way to harajuku for that?

sakurako: yeah! it's gotta be a date!

kugimiya: g-good point…

kakizaki: but negi-kun's a teacher! wouldn't it be bad to get involved with a student?

sakurako: eh? does that mean negi-kun could get fired…?

kakizaki: this is bad! we can't let anyone find out about this!

kugimiya: wait! maybe it wasn't negi-kun or gohan-kun who initiated it, but konoka instead?

sakurako: oh, good thinking! now that you mention the other one about gohan-kun, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

kakizaki: yeah, maybe… but konoka, negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun live in the same room and all….!

kugimiya: and asuna goes to bed early…

sakurako: so then…

the cheerleaders are thinking about negi and konoka's relationship in their minds including gohan with negi and konoka with blue and pink roses background frame and seeing them naked, which they snapped back to their reality.

sakurako: a forbidden night every night!

kakizaki: in any case, we gotta tell the high-ups!

sakurako: y-you mean the school faculty!

kugimiya: baka! he'd get fired on the spot if we did that!

meanwhile:

asuna went sit on a chair at the cafeteria exhausted with ako, yuna and akira seeing her very exhausted.

asuna: haaah… i ran a lot…! i gotta make up for time whenever i'm late, so…

asuna: delivering newspapers must be rough.

yuna: club practice is enough running for me.

*brrriiing!*

asuna: hm? kakizaki? hello? what's up?

kakizaki: this is bad, asuna! they're close quitting school and getting married!

asuna: huh? who are they?

sakurako: negi-kun, gohan-kun and konoka! it's incredible!

kugimiya: we'll send photographic evidence right away!

asuna: huh? hey,wait-! what the hell is that about?

ako: what was that about?

asuna: beats me…

kakizaki send a photo pic from her phone to asuna's phone, when asuna open her phone again she saw a picture of negi, konoka and gohan going out together which ayaka came and look at the picture, that made her screamed that she know it was her teacher negi thinking that he was on a date with konoka along with gohan.

back at harajuku:

the cheerleaders following them closely without being spotted.

sakurako: aaah! they look so cozy!

kakizaki: is this what "forbidden love" is? aah, so romantic!

kugimiya: but it'd be bad if people found out. even if konoka did initiate it…

sakurako: what do we do? stop them?

kakizaki: but if konoka is really serious…

cheerleaders: *nod*

sakurako: we'll support…

kugimiya: their love!

cheerleaders: in the name of the cheerleaders!

*brrriiing!*

sakurako: yes, this is sakurako!

ayaka: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! as class rep of 2-A, i order you kakizaki-san, kugimiya-san and sakurako-san to keep watch and make sure they don't get any closer than necessary!

sakurako: eeeh?

kakizaki: but it's our job to cheer people on…

*brrring*

kugimiya: hmm?

ayaka send her dead serious scary face from asuna's phone to kugimiya's phone and answer her own phone to sakurako's phone which they flinched from ayaka's scary face that she send it to them.

ayaka: DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAAAR!

sakurako: r-roger that, iincho!

kakizaki: what now?

kugimiya: anything other than cheering'll be hard…

sakurako: our cheerleading spirit wont shine…!

kakizaki: and we can't stop them if they'll recognize us…

sakurako: then how about this?

sakurako came up with an idea of a disguise without being noticed, after their quick change, sakurako now wearing a sailor school uniform with long socks while kakizaki did the same as sakurako and both they change their skin colors to tan while kugimiya wearing a male school uniform with a green beret cap which if she hates it or not, and they'll keep an eye on them by ayaka's orders.

sakurako: in the name of the cheerleaders!

kakizaki: we support iincho's personal greed!

kugimiya: what am i the only one with a male uniform!

ayaka: alright! we're going there right this instant!

asuna: eeeh! me too!

ayaka dragged asuna to go to harajuku where negi, konoka, gohan and goten they went to by riding on the train and having conversation while they at it.

at a train:

ayaka: when did konoka-san decide to do this! asuna-san, are you sure you have no idea? you do live in the same room…!

asuna: come to think of it, she did talk about marriage this morning…

ayaka: m-m-marriage!

asuna: geh! calm down…! i'm sure she was just sleep-talking…

ayaka: we can't let our guard down! konoka-san's deeply-suppressed, vile thoughts may have taken form as sleep-talking!

asuna: vile…? it's not like she's you or anything…

ayaka: my feelings are pure!

asuna: ok, ok, i get your point. but she could've at least invited me if she was going into town…

ayaka: *nod* *nod*

back at harajuku:

the cheerleaders still hiding behind a building and saw konoka giving negi an ice cream by telling negi "say ahh"

konoka: here, negi-kun. ahhh.

negi:eh? t-that's embarrassing…

konoka: here, don't hold back, ahhh.

negi: ahhh.

sakurako: hey, they're getting really cozy!

kakizaki: we gotta do something…!

kugimiya: such as?

sakurako: ok, misa! go for it!

kakizaki: gah!

konoka: ok, now it's my turn.

negi: o-ok, ahh…

negi was giving the ice cream to konoka by saying ahh, until kakizaki who was pushed by sakurako bumps on them and negi accidentally dropped the ice cream while kakizaki apologize to them. gohan and goten had their ice cream eaten already, when gohan look at the girl who bumps on them by accident, he close his eyes to sense the girl's ki signature and he knows who it is.

negi: aah… the ice cream…!

kakizaki: s-sorry! i'm in a hurry!

gohan: it's ok. try to be careful next time.

kakizaki: y-yeah. *_i hope gohan-kun didn't recognize me in this disguise…*_

gohan: _*hmm… *_ *sensing the girl's ki* *_i think i know who that girl is… *_

sakurako: nice, misa! kugimi, you're next!

kugimiya: eh? w-wait a minute…!

then it's sakurako and kugimiya's turn trying to stop them from going further.

negi: aah!

sakurako: aah, my shoe is dirty, kugio-san!

kugio (kugimiya): ooh! what the hell is your problem, punk! you're gonna pay one million yen for cleaning cost right this minute!

negi: n-n-no way…!

gohan: one million? we don't' have that kind of money, can we do something else besides paying one million yen? *sweat drop*

konoka: negi-kun! gohan-kun!

goten: onii-chan! ah! konoka-chan!

kugio: if you can't pay up, then this chick is mine!

gohan: you can't do that!

kugio: yes i can! *_gomen gohan-kun… i know you want to help konoka but it's iincho's orders*_

negi: konoka-san! a…a….achooo!

kugio: ah!

konoka saw kugio(kugimiya) wearing girl's panties that made her blush a little bit, while sakurako shocked that kugimiya's panties we're shown, goten saw her panties but with a question mark on his head asking eh? negi saw the boy (which it was kugimiya) thinking c-cute panties? kugimiya couldn't believe that her panties we're been shown screamed and and the cheerleader retreated into hiding of what happened today.

konoka: eh?

sakurako: aah!

negi: *_c-cute panties…?_*

kugio: i-iyaaa!

gohan: *i know that voice, don't tell me it's…*

at their hiding spot:

kakizaki: damn it, sakurako! what were you thinking!

sakurako: but it…!

kugimiya: i'm so embarrassed…! **_gohan-kun might see me like that…!*_

kakizaki: don't give me that! look.

konoka: wow, negi-kun! you sure finished him quick! i didn't see a thing.

goten: me neither.

gohan: me too.*_it was negi-kun's sneezing wind magic that made kugimiya-san's pants fall down and of course he and i saw her panties a little bit, i'm sure she's embarrassed right now.*_

negi: t-that was-

konoka: you protected me, negi-kun.

negi: n-no, i didn't really—

gohan: konoka-san is right, you did protected her, right, goten?

goten: yep!

konoka: aha ha, there's something in your face, negi-kun.

negi: eh? there is?

konoka: an ice cream.

konoka licked the piece of ice cream on negi's cheek, after licked it, negi's face gone deep red after konoka licked the ice cream off his cheek.

konoka: your cheek was yummy.

gohan: like what she said.

sakurako: they're even more lovey-dovey now!

kakizaki: fake hoodlum actually help get couples together, huh?

sakurako: that's what they do.

kugimiya: well, excuse me!

konoka: negi-kun, are you tired?

negi: eh?

konoka: i know, why don't we rest somewhere quiet?

cheerleaders: eeeh! naniiii!

gohan: you three go on ahead, i'll go check on something at the store and catch up with you later.

konoka: sure.

negi: ok.

goten: ok.

sakurako: ok, now's our chance to follow- huh? where's gohan-kun?

kakizaki: maybe he went to a store to buy something.

kugimiya: you think?

the cheerleaders are following the four but they saw gohan wasn't there, but they didn't know that gohan was right behind them which he'll give them a shout to shocked them.

gohan: WA!

cheerleaders: KYAAA!

the cheerleaders were shocked by gohan's shout behing them unnoticed which made their heart beats fast.

sakurako: g-gohan-kun!

kakizaki: w-when did he…!

kugimiya: that really scared us to death!

gohan: i knew you three you'd be here. what are you doing here and why did you follow us?

kakizaki: well… we were going to buy swimsuits to a store, that's when we saw the four of you. we were thinking that negi-kun and konoka are dating.

gohan: dating? no they're not, we were looking something to buy at the store.

kugimiya: that makes sense, by the way… d-did you see it?

gohan: see it…? aah, just a little... *blush*

kugimiya: aaah! i knew it! it's embarrassing!

gohan: gomen, kugimiya-san. i didn't mean it to look at it. it was the wind blew it.

kugimiya: the wind? now that you mentioned it…

gohan: anyway, who told you three to keep an eye on us?

kakizaki: well, it was iincho who told us to keep an eye on them.

gohan: ayaka-san told you? *aah. she was thinking that negi-kun and konoka-san are dating, yare, yare, she just made it a misunderstanding so quick.* that figures. anyway i'd better go back to the others, and i know it's ayaka-san's orders to keep an eye on them if they keep going further. see ya later, and sorry that i looked at your panties kugimiya-san.

kugimiya: i-it's fine gohan-kun *blush*

at a coffee chop:

the cheerleaders are there hiding and wearing some fancy dresses with sparkles, to keep an eye on them where negi, konoka, gohan and goten sitting on a table with four chairs ready to order on what's on the menu.

kakizaki: could she not have been so misleading?

sakurako: what do you think they're talking about?

kugimiya: we need to get closer to hear…

waitress: umm, excuse me?

kugimiya: ice cocoa!

kakizaki: coffee float!

sakurako: mango parfait!

back at the four:

negi, gohan and goten listening to konoka's story on how she met asuna.

konoka: yeah, she was already delivery papers when i first met her too…

negi: so you and asuna-san have been together since grade school? which means… eight years?

konoka: no, no, i started at fifth grade.

negi: eh?

gohan: fifth grade?

gohan: you see, i never went to school until after fourth grade.

negi: were you poor in health?

konoka: i'm not sure why, but they said it wasn't safe. so a private tutor taught me at home.

gohan: home school, right?

konoka: yeah, but they said i couldn't avoid school forever, so i transferred into mahora academy when i was in fifth grade.

goten: so that means you didn't go to fourth grade in the first place.

konoka: yeah, that was it.

gohan: so what happen when you're at fifth grade back then?

konoka: at first, i was really worried that i wouldn't make any friends. but my roommate turned out to be asuna.

gohan: and that's how you met asuna-san since fifth grade, right?

konoka: yeah, she was always by my side until i fit in. she ate, played, shopped and did everything with me… and everything i bought here was stuff i bought with asuna.

negi: wow.

gohan: and that concludes that those years that you couldn't make friends since fifth grade until your first friend was none other than asuna-san, right?

konoka: yep, that's how it is.

goten: well i'm glad you met asuna-chan in the first place, right, nii-chan?

gohan: right, school is a little hard without getting to know your classmates the more you have getting along with them, the more you'll have friends to hangout with.

konoka: yeah, thanks, gohan-kun.

gohan: that's what friends are for, right?

negi: right.

konoka: agree.

goten: yeah.

sakurako: what a amazing story!

kakizaki: asuna's a great girl!

kugimiya: why're we talkin' like kansai people?

*brriiing*

gaaah!

HM?

negi: huh? was that flashy thing always there?

konoka: who knows….

gohan: maybe the owner of this place must have bought that.

negi: yeah, that's true.

gohan: *_i'm sure it's one of the cheerleaders' cellphone ringing, and if i know who is calling from, that would be ayaka-san to check on us._*

sakurako: yes, hello?

ayaka: we just arrived at the station, where are they now?

sakurako: in a coffee shop named albionis behind takeshita street…

konoka: well, we should get going guys.

negi: right.

gohan: yeah, let's go, goten.

goten: right.

sakurako: aah crap!

ayaka: what happened! sakurako-san! sakurako-san!

meanwhile at mahora academy cafeteria:

chamo: ughhh… i don't feel so good…. i can't believe it that i have a hangover… i've lost my edge… ah! that must be belong to ane-san. did she forgot it? hmm… but it not might be ane-san's phone, so i'll just have a look and see…!

chamo was checking on the cellphone that it was asuna's, when suddenly he was picked up by haruna, which he spoke to her by accident that he think it was asuna or negi, while haruna, after picking up the ermine and she heard him talking that caught her, yue and nodoka by surprise.

chamo: what the hell is the big idea! aah!

haruna: did that ermine just talk?

yue: no way.

nodoka: ermines can't talk.

haruna: i'm sure i heard it, though…

chamo: *oh _shit! this is bad_!* gyaaah! gyaaah! gyaaah!

yue: it doesn't talk.

haruna: that's so weird…

nodoka: are you surre it wasn't' the phone? see? right there.

yue: good thinking.

nodoka: isn't that asuna-san's- ah.

yue: what's wrong, nodoka?

haruna: nani, nani? was there a saucy picture or something?

nodoka: n,no… i just felt it wouldn't be right to look…

haruna: aw come on…

nodoka look at asuna's phone and saw the picture of negi and konoka enjoying at harajuku, yue saw nodoka's facial expression that she was jealous and sad because she was worried about who was in the photo.

back at harajuku at sunset:

kakizaki and kugimiya are still hiding until sakurako came back with ayaka and asuna from the station watching the four of them if there's any abnormal situation.

sakurako: i brought them here.

kakizaki: iincho. asuna came too?

asuna: she forced me to come…!

kakizaki: shh! not so loud.

ayaka: so, where is negi-sensei?

kakizaki: over there.

asuna: they're just shopping, you know. i bet— aah!

asuna and the others saw negi, falling asleep at konoka's lap while gohan and laying down asleep as well, which made asuna surprised and ayaka really mad and yelled that her favorite teacher was falling on her lap, which the girls are trying to calm their iincho without a big ruckus.

ayaka: grrr! his head is in her lap!

kakizaki: iincho! calm down!

kugimiya: they'll spot us!

ayaka: b-but negi-sensei has his head on her lap…!

kakizaki: i'm so jealous of konoka, though…

kugimiya: just have your boyfriend do it, misa!

kakizaki: don't be stupid! having a little boy in your lap has romanticism to it. then again, gohan-kun doesn't have a girlfriend, so we still have a chance for him.

kugimiya: yeah, good point!

sakurako: aah, i wonder what kind of girl would gohan-kun likes?

kakizaki: who knows. what about goten-kun? surely he likes to hang out with the narutaki twins.

sakurako: oh yeah! if goten-kun grows up like gohan-kun, i'll try ask him if he has one! *giggle*

kugimiya: IF what kind of girl that goten-kun will like.

kakizaki: he's still a child, but really friendly.

sakurako: yeah. *_i hope goten-kun knows about love when he grow up*_

asuna_: konoka, don't tell me you really are—_

konoka: fast asleep. i guess i did drag them around everywhere. you're so kawaii, negi-kun. if only i had a little brother like you, just like gohan-kun and goten-kun…

aaah!

kakizaki: that's a…

sakurako: a kiss!

asuna: no way!

kugimiya: stealing his lips while asleep!

ayaka heard the girls talking about konoka was about to kiss negi while he asleep, which it pissed her off to her breaking point that she breaks through the group holding her down earlier.

ayaka: this is unforgivable!

kakizaki: iincho, don't!

kugimiya: just calm down!

ayaka: how can i calm down when my negi-sensei's lips are being-!

whoaaa!

ayaka: konoka-san!

konoka: huh? iincho? and asuna and the others?

ayaka: konoka-san! how dare you do this with negi-sensei over my head!

asuna: konoka, don't tell me you really-

negi: *yawn* huh? asuna-san? everyone? what are you doing here?

gohan and goten: *yawn*

gohan: huh? what are you guys doing here?

konoka: it looks like we were followed.

negi: eh? so then…

gohan: i'm afraid so, negi-kun… *_looks like they brought asuna-san and ayaka-san too, oh well.*_

konoka: yeah, i was gonna wait until we get back, but i guess it's ok.

gohan: she's right.

negi: yeah.

goten: yep.

konoka: here, asuna. it's for you.

asuna: eh? uhh, it's not my birthday today… what is it again?

konoka: just go ahead and open it.

asuna open her present and she saw a new alarm clock with an turtle-like standing, the body is blue and it's face is yellow and feet is red. which asuna wonder why an alarm clock.

sakurako: is that…?

kakizaki: an alarm clock?

konoka: sorry about today. it was my fault you were late this morning.

asuna: eh?

konoka: i think i might've broken your alarm clock…

asuna: aah.

after konoka explained to asuna about what happen that morning that she remembered that their room was a mess when she wake up because of her late for work.

konoka: i'm sorry, i knew how your job is important to you but…

negi: i'm sorry, asuna-san. it's all our fault…

gohan: yeah, we're sorry, asuna-san.

goten: gomen, asuna-chan.

asuna: so you came all the way to harajuku to buy this.

gohan: yeah. what konoka-san said, that your job is important, so we bought you a new one, right, konoka-san?

konoka: right. we had to choose carefully, it is a sign of our apology.

ayaka: hold it right there, you three!

cheerleaders: geh!

ayaka: in other words, this wasn't a date?

konoka: a date?

negi: what are you talking about?

ayaka: alright, you three! about face!

kakizaki: ah ha, our bad iincho…

sakurako: looks like it was a misunderstanding…

ayaka: don't give me that "misunderstanding"! *super pissed!* you three are always, always giving false alarms!

sakurako: you're the one who gave us weird orders!

asuna: sheesh, i figured this was all it was…

konoka: eh?

asuna: nothing. thanks konoka, negi, gohan, goten.

gohan: you're welcome. * *_chuckle* this time the three gonna give them a little punishment for telling ayaka-san about the false information about us_,_ but it ended well though._

konoka: oh yeah, that store is still there. we sure used to shop there a lot.

asuna: kumakyoku?

konoka: yeah, that's the one. it's still missing the last character on the sign.

sakurako: how about kura-kura?

konoka: it's all nice there now, but the old man there…

sakurako and konoka: has a kappa head!

gohan: k-kappa head? *sweat drop* ha ha…

as night falls, the gang continue on to go shopping until they gone back at mahora to call it a day, and with asuna's new alarm clock, she will never late for her morning work ever again.

chapter 14 end.

chapter 14 omake:

hakase: sakurako-san, what are you looking at?

sakurako: ah, hakase, look! my friend send pictures of her cat on my phone!

hakase: ooh! so cute!

gohan: so cute it is.

hakase: ah, gohan-san.

sakurako: ah, gohan-kun! yeah it is cute! it has such cute paws!

hakase: it really is cute! L403s have 4 megapixels and an extremely reduced battery weight!

sakurako: huh?

gohan: eh?

hakase: the battery also has auto-temperature control… isn't it just so cute?

sakurako: hakase… you really are a hakase. *sweat drop*

gohan: y-yeah, heh heh. *sweat drop* anyway we'll see you on the next chapter! bye for now!

sakurako: bye! bye!

hakase: bye! bye! ah! take a look at this one…!

gohan: heh heh heh.

chapter 14 omake end.

hope you like it, see ya later.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 15:

at the ayakunoji mansion:

ayaka's flashback:

_teacher: we have a new student today, class. this is kagurazaka asuna-chan. everyone, be nice to her, ok?_

_ayaka: huh?_

_after class:_

_ayaka: you there. can't you do something about your attitude and your look? for a new student here, you certainly are acting ill-mannered._

_asuna: *mumble*_

_ayaka: eh?_

_asuna: *mumble*_

_ayaka: n-nani?_

_asuna: gaki!_

_ayaka: what! you're more gaki than i'am, you chibi!_

_asuna: getting mad like that is exactly what chibis do!_

end flashback:

ayaka: nngh! you gaki!

ayaka wakes up from her bed that she had a dream that she met asuna since kindergarten and they had a fight after class.

ayaka: oh yeah, i'm back home from summer vacation…

ayaka was at the balcony to take a view of her mansion since it's summer vacation.

ayaka: i'm really back home…

maid: ayaka-oujosama. your breakfast is ready.

ayaka: thank you.

ayaka walked in the hallway greeted by her maids along the way until she arrive at her exclusive table and chair with tea set and her butler waiting for her oujosama to sit and sip a cup of her tea.

butler: oujosama, aso-sama has sent an invitation to his dinner party.

ayaka: please decline the invitation politely. i want to relax today.

butler: certainly, oujosama.

ayaka: *_i started the morning off with that stupid dream again. it's always about that violent, stupid girl! honestly! this is the worst morning ever!* even at home, she manages—_

maid: ayaka-oujosama. there is someone to see you.

ayaka: me? who could that be? the only one i told i was going home was-

maid: his name is negi springfield-sama. he says he's your homeroom teacher.

ayaka: eh! negi-sensei! yes! now this morning has become the greatest morning! ah! *ahem!* it seems my homeroom teacher is here to see me. ladies, please see that he's properly attended to.

maid: understood, oujosama.

ayaka: oh, yes! i need him in a magnificent dress!

three minutes later:

ayaka: negi-sensei!

negi: ah! ayaka-san.

ayaka: welcome to my home—gah!

everyone: morning, iincho!

negi: h-hello…

ayaka wears a beautiful dress and happy for a short time that her teacher negi came for a visit, until she tripped over that the rest of her classmates came as well even gohan sweat drop to see ayaka tripped and goten was happy to see her.

asuna: what are you trippin' all over so early in the morning, incho?

ayaka: what are you girls doing here!

asuna: we're his guardians. if negi came all alone, there'd be no telling what you'd do to him.

ayaka: gaah! i'm gonna kill you!

asuna: bring it on, shotacon!

ayaka: why you!

negi: please, stop!

gohan: now, now, you two, this is no time for arguing.

the girls explored ayaka's mansion while negi, asuna, konoka, gohan and goten are at the living room with ayaka and her butler talking.

fuka: wow! so huge!

ayaka: negi-sensei, you like herbal tea, right? so here, choose whatever you like.

gohan: whoa. there are a lot of teas to choose from, that's ayaka-san for you.

butler: starting from left, we have rose hip, lemon verbena, dandelion, german chamomile, sweet fennel, elder flower, st. john's wort, linden and sage.

negi: t-thanks…*sweat drop*

ayaka: negi-sensei, i acquired plantations from all over the world just for you.

gohan: wow.

goten: so cool, ayaka-chan.

asuna: acquire? oh, come on…

negi: *sniff* this scent… i think my onee-chan liked it…

ayaka: ara? you have a sister?

negi: yes.

asuna: well, since we're here, let's go swimming in the pool!

konoka: good idea.

gohan: yeah.

goten: good idea.

asuna: wait a minute… where did everyone else go?

gohan: now that you mentioned it…

the rest of the girls playing around in ayaka's stuff while ayaka call them to stop.

ayaka: just go to the pool already! sheesh! huh? ah.

gohan: is something wrong, ayaka-san?

ayaka: ah, well… i should tell you, negi-sensei and goten-san later about this room, let's head to the pool.

gohan: o-ok. *_that room?*_

at the swimming pool:

the girls are at the swimming pool with their swimsuits having fun. while negi, gohan and goten are in their swimming trunks while ayaka with her swimsuit standing on the side of the pool.

ayaka: really! don't they have respect for other people's homes!

negi: eh heh heh, everyone sure is in high spirits…

gohan: sure they are.

asuna and konoka: yahoo!

goten: yahoo!

*splash!*

asuna: hey, negi!

konoka: wanna race?

ayaka: sheesh! they're such kids!

gohan: ha ha, can't be helped it.

chachamaru came from behind as negi, gohan and goten turned around to see her in a swimsuit that reveals her outer skeletal system.

negi: ah, chachamaru-san-uweeh! c-chachamaru-san?

hakase: it's amphibious chachamaru.

chao: we wanted to test her out in the school's pool, but they said no.

negi: obviously!

gohan: now, now, negi-kun.

ayaka: aah, how did this happen…

negi: eh heh heh, sorry.

ayaka: oh, yes! negi-sensei. i have a favor to ask…

negi: what is it?

ayaka: could you rub oil on my back?

negi: eeeh!

ayaka: please, negi-sensei.

negi: t-that's nice and all, but…

ayaka: you don't know how to do it? then i'll rub oil on you first.

ayaka asked negi to rub the oil on her back, but he flustered and doesn't know how to rub, so ayaka teach him by rub her on negi's back, then it's negi's turn after ayaka.

ayaka: see? rub, rub.

gohan: now, negi-kun calm down and don't move, i know it maybe ticklish, but try not to move wildly.

negi: easy for you to say- ah ha ha!

suddenly out of nowhere asuna made a flying kick on to ayaka's cheek which she was caught by surprise.

asuna: will you cut that out! *FALCON KICK!* *a/n: i put on that move courtesy of captain falcon and i don't own him either.*

ayaka: gah! *CRASH!* now you've done it! asuna-san, you old man-liker!

asuna: don't be stupid! takahata-sensei is not an old man!

gohan: *_still very offended about what asuna-san likes takamichi-sensei, yare, yare,* *sweat drop* _

ayaka: all you do is get in my way all year round!

asuna: what the hell does that mean! you're the one who says stupid stuff year-round!

negi: h-hey, you two!

gohan: come on, you two, cut it out.

sakurako: it's alright, negi-sensei.

negi: eh?

sakurako: those two've been like that since grade school.

negi: eh?

gohan: now that you mentioned it…

sakurako: asuna fought iincho the very first day she came to our school.

negi: she did?

gohan: really?

sakurako: yep. but asuna was quiet when she first transferred here…

negi: quiet? asuna-san was quiet back then?

sakurako: at first, anyway. she started to talk as she fought with iincho.

gohan: in other words, those two are eternal rivals?

sakurako: you could say that, yeah.

gohan: i see. *_just like dad and vegeta-san fighting each other to see who is the strongest, even though they're both strong, but vegeta-san wanted to surpass dad to be number one, guess they are eternal rivals as well as ayaka-san and asuna-san.*_

meanwhile:

yue: you're not going to swim?

nodoka: no… i said it before, right?

yue: huh?

nodoka: that i'm happy just having negi-sensei as my homeroom teacher… but… i didn't like it when he went on a date with konoka-san…

yue: nodoka…

nodoka: i'm narrow-minded, aren't i?

at the dining room:

the girls including gohan and goten eating at the dining room with a lot of food except negi and ayaka who isn't hungry at all.

negi: everyone has such big appetites.

ayaka: it's natural for growing girls who've worked up an appetite in the pool to wind up like this after being given my chefs' cooking. how about you, negi-sensei? are you not hungry?

negi: no, i'm fine for now. please, don't hold back on my account…

ayaka: ah, i'm not very hungry either. i know, how about some tea in the other room?

asuna: hm?

narutaki twins: thanks for the meal!

fuka: let's go to the pool! we'll be the first ones there!

fumika: yahoo!

goten: thanks for the meal! wait for me! fuka-chan, fumika-chan!

fumika: then come with us, goten-kun!

chao: you can't beat us!

akira: w-wow! goten-kun just eat ten plates!

makie: i'll say!

gohan: aah, thanks for the meal!

ku fei: ah! even gohan-kun has a little more plates he eats than goten-kun, de-aru!

asuna: is your stomach has a bottomless pit? *sweat drop*

gohan: what can i say? i always a lot more with goten like my dad does, heh heh.

asuna: that's figures… *sweat drop*

negi went with ayaka to her other room to show him a little bit.

ayaka: here, these are my homemade cookies.

negi: they look delicious. i love cookies!

ayaka: please, have some.

negi: itadakimasu! *chomp* hmm! they're delicious!

ayaka: i baked them just for you. you can have some more.

negi: sure.

ayaka: i grew this tea myself, so i'm not sure it it will be any good or not…

negi: you made it? wow! that's amazing! you can do anything, can't you, ayaka-san?

ayaka: oh? but you're really something too, negi-sensei. being such a respectable teacher and all…

negi: that's not true. when i first came here, i kept having dream about my onee-chan…

ayaka: hmm… negi-sensei…

negi: yes? what is it?

back at the swimming pool:

chachamaru was in her amphibious mode again operated by hakase by her remote control for a test.

fumika: wow! awesome!

hakase: over 40 knots. looks like she's in tip-top shape.

fuka: chachamaru operates on remote control?

hakase: yep.

goten: so cool!

hakase: right?

fuka: hakase, let me try!

hakase: no. this is not a toy.

fuka: let me try!

hakase: i said no!

goten: hakase-chan says no, fuka-chan.

back at ayaka's room:

ayaka: sensei…

negi: y-yes? eeh! a-ayaka-san… i can't breathe…

ayaka: negi-sensei… shall i serve as a substitute for your onee-san?

negi: eh?

back at the swimming pool:

fuka wanted to use the remote but hakase says no, but she still force to touching the control, but hakase still says no, fuka now using the control stick that made chachamaru command to rammed the four but goten dodge it easily and the remote control was broken during the crash, at the sound of the crash, asuna, konoka and gohan heard a loud noise coming from the pool, while ayaka and negi heard the noise as well.

asuna: what the hell?

konoka: what was that?

gohan: it came from the swimming pool! let's go!

asuna: right!

konoka: right!

negi: what was that sound?

ayaka: good question…

asuna: what the hell happened!

gohan: chao-san! what happened!

chao: it's chachamaru!

asuna: eh!

gohan: chachamaru-san! what happened to her!

chachamaru: berserker mode activate… berserker mode activate…

asuna: what does she mean, berserker?

chao: aiya… the remote control broke, and now she's in the worst possible mode.

gohan: you don't mean…!

chao: yep. it's the ultimate annihilation mode where she won't stop until all life forms within 100 meters are destroyed at the atomic level!

asuna: destroyed!

gohan: this is bad! EVERYONE OUT OF THE POOL! QUICK! goten! where are you!

goten: right here, onii-chan!

gohan: you ok?

goten: i'm alright, but hakase-chan, fuka-chan and fumika-chan we're knocked out by the crash and the remote control broke down!

gohan: i know!

gohan's voice warned the others to get out of the pool and called goten to come back while negi and ayaka joined in on what's happening right now.

negi: asuna-san!

ayaka: what's going on!

gohan: negi-kun! ayaka-san! it's chachamaru-san! she has gone to berserker mode!

negi: berserker mode!

gohan: it programs her to destoy everything on it's path!

negi: no way!

ayaka: say what!

gohan: goten!

goten: right!

gohan and goten starting to levitate themselves and floating into the swimming pool which caught everyone their attention on how they do that, as chachamaru firing the missiles to everyone…

asuna: gohan! goten!

konoka: gohan-kun! goten-kun!

ayaka: gohan-san! goten-san! please come back!

gohan: don't worry, ayaka-san, everyone.

goten: onii-chan and i got your back!

gohan: goten, can you still able to do it without transform into super saiyajin?

goten: yeah.

gohan: here it comes, alright, let's do it!

goten: right!

gohan and goten: HAAAAAAAAAA! *aura unleashed!*

gohan and goten yelled altogether to unleashed their ki auras to deflect the missiles upon the explosion, they worried that the boys are seriously injured but when the smoke clears off, they saw them still floating and coated in their aura, they surprised that they didn't got injured which it's a sigh of relief that they're alright. negi, asuna, kaede and mana knowing that they unleashed their auras to protect them while the others unaware that how did they get un-injured and how did they float.

gohan: is everyone alright?

asuna: y-yeah. no one's hurt, thanks.

ayaka: w-were fine, thanks.

negi: we're alright, gohan-san, goten-kun, thanks.

gohan: i'm glad to hear that. goten let's head back with the others.

goten: right.

gohan and goten landed on the ground and power down their auras to normal, while the other girls are gathered to see if the boys are injured and not a scratch on their bodies just perfectly fine.

chao and hakase: we're sorry!

chachamaru: i am sorry, ayaka-san.

hakase: but we did get some good data, thanks to you.

gohan: * *_sigh* after they apologized, they still thinking about collecting data at a time like this? or maybe they wanted it to be sure that chachamaru-san won't hurt anyone else again. but at least no one got hurt* _is anyone else alright?

makie: nope, were fine, thanks for saving us, gohan-kun goten-kun.

konoka: yeah, thanks, you two.

kakizaki: it's amazing that gohan-kun and goten-kun aren't injured, how did you two do that?

kugimiya: and how did you stay floating in the water?

gohan: we just using ki, that's all.

sakurako: ki?

gohan: it's an energy that flows within our body.

akira: our body?

gohan: yeah, like this.

gohan show them about his ki by concentrating into his hands and it comes out an white energy swirling around and disappeared after that. they were amazed by what gohan showed it to them.

girls: oooh!

ku fei: sugoi, de-aru!

kaede: indeed, de-gozaru.

ako: so you and goten-kun are both strong?

gohan: yeah. i just don't want see my friends getting hurt.

akira: but how did you and goten-kun have that kind of power?

gohan: well, our dad was a skilled martial artist, that's why we have inherited his power ever since i was born before goten.

akira: that makes sense.

makie: aaah. he did protected us.

chizuru: thanks for saving us, you two.

natsumi: yeah! you two are awesome!

gohan: thanks.

goten: thanks, chizuru-chan, natsumi-chan.

ayaka: urgh! i had an ominous feeling the moment that asuna-san showed up!

asuna: you know it's not my fault today!

ayaka: you brought them here, didn't you! it's the same thing!

asuna: could you please stop blaming me for everything!

gohan: it's not asuna-san's fault, ayaka-san.

ayaka: it's your fault, asuna-san! today started off with you-

asuna: fine, fine, i get it. we'll leave. let's go everyone.

makie: sorry, iincho.

ako: bye.

kakizaki: thanks for saving us, gohan-kun, goten-kun

gohan: no problem.

goten: it's fine.

asuna: sorry… today-

ayaka: huh?

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: negi. you stay here.

negi: eh?

asuna: i'll leave the rest to you.

gohan: goten and i will stay here as well.

asuna: i'm counting on you two.

goten: right.

negi: i'm sorry they did today, ayaka-san…

gohan: we're sorry to, ayaka-san.

goten: me too.

ayaka: it's alright. i should apologize for acting so awfully…

negi: no, that's not true…

ayaka: come to think of it, negi-sensei, why did you suddenly visit today?

negi: asuna-san told me to be your little brother for today.

gohan: so that opened room back there, was your little brother, right?

ayaka: yes.

ayaka's flashback:

_ayaka: what are you doing? guess i have no choice. i'll let you in on the secret._

_asuna: hm?_

_ayaka: i'm going to have a brother very soon. we got his room already, and next month i'm going to be a big sister. then i'll play the piano with him, let him ride the horsies and…_

_at the hospital in the evening:_

_ayaka: w-what do you mean i can't see him?_

_ayaka was so happy about having a little brother until she heard the sad news, that her little brother died during birth which saddens her more the next morning._

_butler: ayaka-oujosama. you really must eat something…_

_ayaka: i don't want to eat…_

_ayaka was crying at her little brother's room outside opened because she did bought the toys for her little brother when he was about to born, but it saddens her when she remembers him. until asuna came and cheer her up._

_asuna: hey, crybaby!_

_ayaka: mmmn!_

_asuna: you're such a stupid-head!_

_ayaka: what did you say! come back here! i'm soo gonna kill you today!_

_maid a: look! oujosama is lively again!_

_maid b: after being holed up in her room all that time too!_

_ayaka was cheered up again thanks to asuna, ayaka would never forget that day as long as she remembers._

end flashback:

ayaka: today is my brother's birthday.

gohan: ayaka-san.

ayaka: honestly! that girl has been violent and despicable since childhood, and she's one horrible classmate to boot!

gohan: i'm sure you have cheered you up now.

asuna: yeah. well, let's continue where we left off.

negi: eh? where we left off? e-eeh! t-that's your bed!

ayaka oh ho ho! just kidding, negi-sensei. it's still too soon for that. i'll wait.

gohan: ah ha ha. *_no kidding, ayaka-san has a sense of humor sometimes. but don't tell me she's...? nah, that could never happen._*

at the dorm room at night:

asuna was looking at a picture of her and ayaka since childhood, she remembered back then, then she heard the door open and negi, gohan and goten came back from ayaka's mansion.

negi: tadaima.

gohan and goten: tadaima.

konoka: okaeri, negi-kun, gohan-kun, goten-kun. everything alright?

negi: yeah.

gohan: yep, it's alright now.

goten: yeah.

negi: tadaima, asuna-san.

asuna: did iincho say anything?

negi: yes. she says she's sorry.

asuna: i see.

gohan: *_i'm sure she's happy that ayaka-san cheered up and apologize to asuna-san, right_?*

negi: *_yeah.*_

asuna heard what negi said that ayaka was apologize to her while sitting on the floor and watching tv as it ends with negi looking at his class roster on ayaka it says asuna's best friend and the picture of the two since childhood.

chapter: 15 end.

chapter 15 omake:

asakura: ah, chisame! is that the latest laptop you have there?

hasegawa: asakura, huh…

gohan: i think that's her latest laptop now, asakura-san.

hasegawa: geh! and gohan too!

asakura: "that darn hyena's here!"

hasegawa: geeh!

asakura: "if ya got no scoop, get pics of those weirdos bathing or something!"

hasegawa: i-i didn't say anything!

asakura: yeah. i'm just reading.

gohan: calm down, hasegawa-san.

hasegawa: y-you can read my mind?

asakura: nope, the computer screen. you type everything you think, after all!

hasegawa: ugh…

gohan: now, now. thanks for reading this chapter everyone, see ya next time.

asakura: bye bye!

hasegawa: eeeh! does everyone sees this!

gohan: yeah.

hasegawa: gyaaah!

gohan: ah ha ha. calm down, hasegawa-san.

chapter 15 omake end.

hope you like this chapter. i'm about to go on to the kyoto arc, till' then, later!


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: 2-A will be 3-A in this chapter and the kyoto arc will begin right now.

chapter 16:

at a coffee store:

negi: thanks for helping me out the other night.

asuna: no problem.

gohan: that's fine.

goten: yeah.

asuna: alright, now treat me some coffee, what about you two?

gohan: i'll pass, thanks.

goten: me too.

asuna: ok.

chamo: make mine expresso, aniki.

negi: o-ok.

chamo: ah, oh yeah, aniki. about how we used the pactio the other night…

negi: eh?

when they're taking a seat on the table, they saw eva and chachamaru sitting on the same table as them, which irritated by eva.

negi: ah.

eva: ungh…

negi: h-hello, eva-san, chachamaru-san.

chachamaru: hello, negi-sensei, asuna-san, gohan-san, goten-san.

gohan and goten: hi.

eva: hmph. i have no intention to getting along with you.

asuna: hmm… heh heh~ i know all about it eva-chan, you we're in love with negi's dad, aren't you?

eva: *spews!*

negi: a-asuna-san….!

eva: you bastard! you really DID see in my dream!

negi: n-no, that's n-not…!

chachamaru: is that true master?

eva: shut up!

gohan: *_from what i can tell, eva-san fell in love with negi-kun's dad. *chuckle* *_

eva: *sigh* he's already dead anyway. it was ten years ago…

asuna: eh?

eva: he promised me to lift my curse one day, too… well, i guess i can't blame him if he's dead… but the spell he used was very powerful, and there hasn't been anyone else strong enough to lift it. that's why i've been stuck with this boring school lifestyle for the last fifteen years. that idiot…

asuna: huh? but didn't you we're still looking for your dad?

negi: i-i did… um… eva-san, i too have met my dad. i too have met the thousand master!

eva: say what? what are you talking about? he died ten years ago, did you go talk to his dead body or something?

negi: no! everyone says my dad died before i was born, but… six years ago, on that snowy night… i met him… i'm sure of it. and he gave me this staff. that's why my dad must definitely still be alive! because i wanted to find him… i wanted to become a magister magi like my dad was!

gohan: negi-kun.

goten: negi-kun…

eva: n-no way! are you saying that the thousand master is still alive?

one minute later:

eva: heh heh heh… ha ha ha! so he's alive, i see! i knew it! he's the sort of guy you just can't kill! that idiot, i guess no one knows if he's still alive, though.

asuna: eva-chan seem happy now.

chachamaru: yes.

gohan: i'll say.

goten: yeah.

negi: but this staff is our only clue is it?

eva: kyoto.

gohan: kyoto?

eva: yep. boya, you should go to kyoto and see for yourself. there was a house there where he was lived for a while. if the rumors of his death are false, then there might be some kind of clue there.

negi: k-kyoto? the famous japanese city… ehh… where was it again? this is no good, i don't have the days off or travel money either… i had to pay these uniforms and all…

asuna: eh? kyoto, huh? that'll be fine for us negi.

negi: eh?

gohan: yeah.

chachamaru: yes.

goten: um.

negi: ouch! please don't bite me!

eva: aw come on, think of it as a payment for the information.

gohan: she's right, negi-kun, just accept it.

at mahora academy 3-A classroom:

negi: everyone, next week class 3-A will be going on a school field trip to kyoto and nara! is everyone prepared?

girls: yeah!

hasegawa: they're really bunch of idiots…

gohan: ah ha ha, everyone is energetic as always.

ayaka: there are a lot of people at our school, so the destination is always chosen from a whole list of locations like hawaii. since there are so many international student's in our class, and negi-sensei himself is in japan for the first time, the concensus was for a cultural trip to kyoto and nara.

negi: t-thank you very much, ayaka-san! kyoto sound great!

ayaka: a-ara, i didn't think you'd be that happy, negi-sensei…

fuka:yay! a school trip! i can't wait!

fumika: me too!

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei. the dean is calling you, and gohan-san and goten-san as well.

negi: alright, i'm on my way.

gohan: us too? ok, we'll be right there. we'll be back, asuna-san, konoka-san. come on goten.

goten: right.

at the dean's office:

negi: eeeeh! the school trip to kyoto's been cancelled!

gohan: what do you mean, konoemon-san?

konoemon: hmm… you can't go to Kyoto, but how about Hawaii?

negi: k-kyotoooo….

konoemon: now, now, negi-kun. *sweat drop* it's not cancelled for sure yet. it's just that they don't want you to go.

negi: they? the kyoto government office, you mean?

konoemon: no… err… how should i explain this? it's the kansai magic association. that's who they are.

negi: kansai magic association?

gohan: in kyoto?

konoemon: actually, i'm one of the directors of the kantou magic association. the kantou and kansai magic associations have had a shaky relationship for a long time, now… if i were send in a teacher who was also a mage… they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval.

negi: eeh! you mean it's because of me!

gohan: calm down, negi-kun, please continue, konoemon-san.

konoemon: right, i want to stop the feud with the mages in the west. so i'm going to send you a special envoy. here, all you have to do is pass this letter to their boss. you may be in danger along the way… but as they are also mages, i doubt they will get the students or any other normal people involved.

gohan: say what! i won't let them get away with that!

konoemon: hmm… you really wanted to protect your friends, gohan-kun.

gohan: yes, my dad entrusted me to protect not just my friends, but the earth as well.

konoemon: hm. that's the spirit, like father like son.

negi: gohan-san…

konoemon: this will not be an easy task, negi-kun… so, what do you say?

negi: i understand! please leave it to me, principal-sensei!

gohan: and we'll help negi-kun deliver the letter to the boss, konoemon-san. right, goten?

goten: yeah!

konoemon: hm. i'm counting on you, gohan-kun, goten-kun.

gohan and goten : right!

konoemon: hoo… i like the look on your face, negi-kun. did something happened to you since the new term began?

negi: no, nothing in particular, sir.

konoemon: is that so? ah, and one more thing. kyoto is where my granddaughter konoka used to live…

gohan: konoka-san lives at kyoto before coming here at mahora academy?

konoemon: correct. is konoka found out that you're a wizard yet, has she?

negi: eh? i don't think so…

gohan: she didn't found out about him as a wizard, sir.

konoemon: i see, well, i don't really care myself, but her parents have different ideas, if possible, don't let her found out.

negi: yes sir, i understand.

gohan: we understand, konoemon-san.

konoemon: hmm. well then, the school trip will proceed as planned. i'm counting on you three.

boys: yes sir!

gohan: before we start the preparations for the trip to kyoto, konoemon-san, permission to visit my mom back home.

konoemon: ahh, yes, i'm sure your mom is still thinking that you're still a kid, gohan-kun.

gohan: yes, she is sir, heh heh.

konoemon: alright, permission granted.

gohan: thank you very much, sir.

after class, negi, gohan and goten are given a special mission, to deliver the letter to the boss at kyoto before they left at mahora academy for a school field trip on the next day.

negi: alright! i've got a lot of stuff to do! first, i've got to ready for the school field trip!

chamo: oi, oi, aniki! you were protecting eva back there, weren't you?

negi: eh? but if i told him, he might punish eva-san. plus, i don't think eva-san is a bad person.

negi: feeling pity for the enemy is just soft, but that's my aniki for you.

gohan: you have the same thing that my dad did when he fought vegeta-san here on earth before they become close friends.

negi: eh? your dad did?

gohan: yep. he was really ruthless back then, it was their first fight and as rivals, and i know that vegeta-san wanted to fight my dad, so his partner, nappa came first to battle me and my friends, a lot of my friends we're killed by just one saiyajin, while my mentor, piccolo-san, risked his life to protect me from nappa's devastating break cannon. kuririn-san and i were the only remaining one's left, until my dad came back alive.

negi: eh? came back alive? what do you mean? you mean he was dead?

gohan: yeah. he died when i was little, like i was four years old because i have a tail, when i was kidnapped by the first sayajin before vegeta-san. he said that he was my dad's brother.

negi: eeh! his brother!

gohan: yeah. my dad and piccolo-san came and rescued me, but they have to beat his brother first. when my dad was in deep trouble, i starting to get angry, that i have a hidden power within me and charging into him, i passed out after that.

negi: what happened after the battle?

gohan: when i woke up, my mentor piccolo-san, told me that my dad died when he risked his life to protect me from his brother, that's all what he said, now my mentor wanted me to learn how to fight, i was so scared that i don't know how to fight, but i have to survive it for a year.

negi: eeh! o-one year!

gohan: yeah during the months of my training at night, i woke up and look at the full moon, then i was in a trance and transformed into an oozaru.

negi: for real!

gohan: for real, i didn't control the power of the transformation and gone rampaging in the mountains until my mentor, piccolo-san came and destroy the full moon, then i regain conscious and passed put, when i woke up the next morning, my tail was removed already, so now, i resume my training after one year, and that's how i learned to fight, thanks to piccolo-san.

negi: wooow…! i never knew that your life was so hard, gohan-san.

gohan: it's alright, i know it's hard for me to live all those years, but i'm alright now, negi-kun, now i have the power to protect you and all of our friends, right goten?

goten: yep!

negi: gohan-san… thanks!

chamo: *gohan _nii-san really live his whole entire life just to be strong, just like negi-aniki._* ah, that's right, aniki, i was going to tell you this afternoon… did you see a card when we used the pactio yesterday?

negi: hmm… like this?

chamo: yeah! that's the one!

gohan: yeah, and she carries a huge sword.

negi: that's a nice picture.

goten: yeah.

chamo: this is the proof of contract.

negi: eh? is that so? *proof of contract, huh? now that he mentioned it, me and asuna-san…

negi's mind interrupted by asuna's arrival and konoka as well.

asuna: hey! negi!

negi: eh? asuna-san!

gohan: konoka-san, asuna-san.

goten: asuna-chan, konoka-chan.

asuna: hey, you two.

konoka: hi, boys.

asuna: hm? why are you turning red, negi?

negi: ah, n-nothing.

konoka: negi-kun do you want to come shopping with us? gohan-kun and goten-kun can come too.

gohan: sure, we'll go with you.

goten: yeah.

konoka: ah, is that a tarot card, negi-kun? hya~ah, it has the picture of asuna in it. it's so cu~ute!

asuna: what! aah! it is! since when did you…? and what's with these clothes i'm wearing?

negi: w-well, you see, those are…. *_asuna-san, this is the proof of… you know_.*

asuna: *_eh? aah…*_

konoka: hm? but for negi-kun to make such a beautiful card of asuna and carry it around all the time.. you must be… eh heh.

negi: n-n-no, i'm not!

asuna: alright, alright! let's go!

gohan: but before we go shopping, asuna-san, konoka-san, konoemon-san has permitted me to go to my home in the mountains.

konoka: oji-chan did?

asuna: the dean did?

gohan: yeah. so, do you come with me?

konoka: sure! i like to see your home where gohan-kun and goten-kun lives.

asuna: are you sure it's alright, gohan?

gohan: yeah.

asuna: alright, how do we get to your home?

gohan: with this. *preparing his two fingers on his forehead*

asuna: oh yeah, the shunkan ido.

konoka: shunkan ido?

gohan: i'll explain it later, konoka-san. ok, everyone, grab on my shoulder, goten, hold my other hand.

goten: right.

gohan: alright, here we go.

*ZWISH!*

gohan asked asuna and konoka to come to gohan's home in the mountains, using his shunkan ido, they arrive there so fast, and when they arrived, they saw a huge dome like house and the surrounding are very peaceful and mountains are at close by and a river. asuna, negi, chamo and konoka were amazed by the surroundings that the scene was very quiet.

*ZWISH!*

gohan: well, here we are, asuna-san, negi-kun, konoka-san. welcome to our home in mount paozu.

wooow!

negi: is this where you and goten-kun live, gohan-san?

gohan: yep.

konoka: that dome-like house of yours is really a house, gohan-kun?

gohan: yep.

asuna: i never seen that house like that.

konoka: me neither.

negi: it's so peaceful.

asuna: did you say mount paozu?

gohan: yeah. this also where my dad lives.

goten: right.

gohan: alright, come on in.

negi, asuna and konoka: ojama shimasu.

as gohan and the others enter their home, they saw a woman whose age in late 20's wearing a yellow uniform with a purple cloth tied on the back with all of her hair put in a bun. when she heard the door opens and heard the familiar voice, she saw that her sons are returned home with their friends.

gohan and goten: tadaima!

chi-chi: eeh? gohan! goten-chan! welcome home! and who are these people?

gohan: these are my friends from school. guys, this is our mom.

asuna: nice to meet you, ma'am, i'm kagurazaka asuna, gohan and goten's classmate.

konoka: and i'm konoe konoka, gohan-kun and goten-kun's classmate too, ma'am.

chi-chi: aah, so these are your classmates, gohan? and who is this boy?

negi: nice to meet you, ma'am i'm their homeroom teacher, negi springfield.

chi-chi: homeroom teacher? is this for real, gohan?

gohan: yeah, no joking, mom.

chi-chi: soo cuuute!

negi: uweeh!

gohan: m-mom!

chi-chi: ara? gomenasai. i'm their mother son chi-chi. it's nice to meet the classmates and the teacher of gohan and goten-chan, come in, make yourselves at home.

the three: thank you very much.

negi: it's ok, ma'am.

konoka: goten-chan?

goten: it's fine, she likes to call it on my name.

chi-chi: gohan, goten-chan come to the kitchen for a minute, i'm sure you'll know who it is.

gohan: hm?

goten: ok.

gohan: we'll be back for a minute.

negi: sure.

asuna: this place is amazing, no matter how you look at it.

negi: yeah.

konoka: not to mention their mom is young.

asuna: yeah.

at the kitchen:

gohan: who is it, mom?

goku: osu! gohan, goten.

gohan: dad! it is you!

goten: dad!

goku: welcome home, you two.

gohan: welcome back, dad!

goten: yeah welcome back!

gohan: oh, yeah, i like to meet you my friends.

goku: sure, i like to meet them.

at the living room:

gohan: sorry to keep you waiting, guys.

negi: not at all, gohan-san.

the gang saw a man with a black spiky hair, his height is 5'9", and his age is in his 30's wearing the same clothes as goten did but a larger one, blue wrist bands and black boots. he introduce to them as son goku.

gohan: everyone, this is my dad.

goku: you must be gohan and goten's classmates and his teacher, osu! my name is son goku, nice to meet you all.

konoka: nice to meet you, goku-san, my name is konoe konoka.

asuna: h-hello, my name is kagurazaka asuna, nice to meet you, sir. *_damn, he's hot!*_

negi: nice to meet you, goku-san, i'm their homeroom teacher, negi springfield. and this is my pet ermine, chamo-kun.

chi-chi: ok, everyone, lunch is ready. let's have a lunch while we were talking.

negi: yes, please.

at the dining table:

while everyone is eating food at the dining table, gohan wanted to ask his dad on how did he came back alive.

gohan: so, dad, how did you come back alive?

goku: hm? ah, it's because of the power of the dragon balls, because, kuririn and the others really missed me after years passed.

gohan: kuririn-san and the others did? i see.

negi: um, what are the dragon balls?

goku: they are the seven mystical balls that it can grant any wish.

negi: grant any wish?

asuna: are they even exist?

goku: yeah, be right, back..

one minute later:

goku: here, this is the dragon ball.

negi, asuna and konoka: oooh!

negi, konoka and asuna looked at the dragon ball and they saw an orange ball with four stars inside, and amazed that they really exist.

asuna: is that a dragon ball, goku-san?

goku: yep, this is the si xing qiu (four-star) dragon ball. and it's my grandpa's keepsake.

negi: i see. what happens when the seven dragon balls are gathered?

goku: when they gathered the seven balls, the mystical dragon shenron will appear and grant any wish, but only one wish, though.

asuna: any wish?

konoka: only one wish?

goku: yep, after granting one wish, the dragon balls will disappear and scattered all over the world.

negi: wow. that is one amazing mystical ball.

goku: seven to be exact, negi-kun.

negi: right.

chi-chi: gohan, is there something you wanted to tell me?

gohan: oh yeah, the class are going on a school field trip in kyoto.

chi-chi: kyoto? that's a great idea! goku-sa! we should go to kyoto sometime!

goku: right.

after lunch:

goku, gohan and goten: aah… gochisoosama! (a/n: thanks for the meal)

negi, asuna and konoka: gochisoosama deshita!

chi-chi: thanks. gohan, goten-chan, good luck on a field trip at kyoto.

goku: yeah, good luck, you two.

gohan: thanks mom, thanks dad.

goten: thanks mom, thanks, dad.

negi: we'll shall we go?

konoka: sure, nice meeting with you, goku-san, chi-chi-san.

asuna: yeah, nice meeting with you, ma'am, goku-san.

after eating lunch, gohan and the others are outside as they say goodbye to the parents.

gohan and goten: ittekimasu! (a/n: i'm off)

chi-chi: itterasshai, ki o tsukete. (a/n: have a safe trip, take care) negi-sensei, take care of my sons.

negi: sure, ma'am.

gohan: ok, here we go, bye, mom, bye dad.

goten: bye mom, bye dad!

*ZWISH!*

after they left mount paozu, chi-chi and goku were surprised a bit that gohan learned the shunkan ido, which goku was amazed by his son's technique.

goku: ooh, so gohan learned the shunkan ido, huh?

chi-chi: yeah, and the boy's is a teacher of theirs, that's good for gohan and goten-chan are at school studying.

goku: yeah.

chi-chi: alright, let's go back in and start planting some radish.

goku: yeah.

*ZWISH!*

the gang are back at the mahora academy to go shopping for the trip to kyoto after meeting the sons parents and they liked the place where they live.

konoka: your parents are really nice, gohan-kun, especially goku-san.

asuna: y-yeah.

gohan: thanks, konoka-san. asuna-san, don't tell you were…

asuna: i'm not! now let's go! *_although, goku-san is really hot, wait a minute! i like takahata-sensei more! since goku-san was married already to chi-chi-san, they're really nice though.*_

konoka: ah ha ha.

gohan: right.

negi: yes.

goten: right behind you.

at a department store:

konoka: here, it really suits you. it really does.

negi: k-konoka-san…

konoka: aw come on, we don't come out here everyday, you know. negi-kun, you need some cuter clothes.

asuna: konoka! don't forget to buy some stuff for yourself!

negi: ah ha ha…

chamo: aniki… konoka nee-san is the old man's granddaughter right? doesn't that mean that she has magic in her blood?

gohan: now that you mentioned it…

negi: hmm… i guess so. it doesn't look like she's aware of it though…

chamo: hmm… aniki.

negi: what is it, chamo-kun?

chamo: you have to go for konoka nee-san's lips!

negi: eeh! *bam!* w-what are you saying, chamo-kun!

chamo: no, no! i'm talking about the pactio!

gohan: the pactio?

chamo: there might be some trouble in kansai, right?

gohan: good point though, but it's too early to do that , we don't wan't konoka-san get involved with us.

chamo: we can't rule out the possibility of someone like eva turning up again… it would better to have pactios with more people!

negi: i-i'm fine with just asuna-san…

chamo: you don't get it do you, aniki? listen to what your elders say. while you're still young, you should try out everything. it's the end of your childhood when you start to get all uptight. aniki, there's even a rumor that your dad, the thousand master because he contracted with a thousand girls!

negi: eeh! really!

chamo: yeah, relly! not really, but…

negi: but…!

konoka: negi-kun, i'm done. negi-kun, do you need help changing?

negi: uweeeh!

konoka: ah, sorry. ah, is that card from before. can i have another look at that?

negi: ah… y-yes.

konoka: ha~an! it's so cute! negi-kun, can you make one for me too?

negi: eh!

chamo: *_a chance! go for it, aniki!*_

negi: *_b-but…* _o-ok, i'll make one for you, konoka-san…

konoka: really? yay!

negi: b-but, there is one condition. y-you have to k-kiss me. ah, sorry, i'm just kidding. there's no way you'd suddenly agree with me…

konoka: a kiss? just a kiss? sure, if it's just that.

negi: eeh!

gohan: that was brave.

konoka: hmm? but then… does this mean you've already kissed asuna?

negi: n-no, that's…!

gohan: *_pick a quick question already, huh?_

asuna: negi! konoka! gohan! goten! now where did they go?

konoka: alright, negi-kun…

negi: k-konoka-san, w-we'd better stop after all… i-i-i'm not ready to kiss yet…

konoka: it's not fair that asuna is keeping you all to herself.

negi: eeh!

gohan: *_so bold! she never acted like that before!*_

konoka: are you in here's konoka?

asuna was looking the four at the fitting room, when she opened the curtain, she was shocked that she saw konoka kissing negi's cheek and wanted to know what's going on.

asuna: now just a minute! what are you two doing…!

hyaah!

chamo made a pactio's circle and a card appears in front of konoka.

konoka: waah! it's like magic! it's a card for me, yay!

konoka take a look at the card and it pictures it of herself in a chibi-like kakuta wearing a simple white robe, a wizard's hat, and a staff. which konoka disappoints the new card she has.

konoka: aa~aan, why is the drawing so bad? this is totally different to asuna's card!

negi: i-it looks like it has to be a proper kiss after all…

konoka: eh? really?

negi: ah! it disappeared.

konoka: waah… ok, let's try one more time, negi-kun!

asuna: calm down, konoka!

gohan: that's enough for now, konoka-san.

chamo: tch, only on the cheek? another failure… just one of those pactio cards… means a fifty thousand ermine dollar intermediation payment from the ermine organization!

asuna: **hoho… i see… just as i thought, you were behind all of this, weren't you?**

chamo: geeeh!

asuna: trying to deceive him again! you damn ero-ermine! *bam!*

chamo: forgive me, ane-san!

the gang have bought enough stuff for the field trip as they head back to mahora in their dorm room.

negi: b-but maybe on the cheek was the best after all…

gohan: good point.

asuna: next time you'll really suffer, ok?

chamo: i'm already suffering, ane-san…

konoka: aaa~aan! i want a card too!

gohan: now, now, konoka-san. *sweat drop*

konoka: hey, hey. negi-kun when we end up all by ourselves again… i will give you a proper kiss, ok?

negi: eh!

gohan: *_she really doesn't give up about the pactio card. i wonder what will negi-kun give an answer to her?*_

asuna: what was that, konoka?

konoka: nothing.

negi: *_aaah… it feels like this school trip is going to be full of trouble…*_

chamo: *_huhu, i won't give up just from something like this!*_

chapter 16 end:

chapter 16 omake:

kakizaki: go, go, let's go! now jump and pose!

gohan: that's great, kakizaki-san!

kakizaki: ah, gohan-kun, yeah, this isn't easy to do alone…

gohan: yeah, good point.

sakurako: gohan-kun!

gohan: hey, sakurako-san.

sakurako: hey. hey misa, what's not easy?

kakizaki: oh, sakurako! perfect timing! help me out with my duo practice!

sakurako: duo? sure!

kakizaki: ok, come stand behind—hey, not next to me.

sakurako: get serious, will ya!

kakizaki: eh!

gohan: what are you talking about, sakurako-san?

sakurako: you're the bokke and i'm the tsukomi!

gohan: why a comedy duo?

kakizaki: no, i didn't mean a comedy duo!

sakurako: there you go again! i can't work with you!

gohan: heh heh, tsukomi.

kakizaki: i can't work with you!

gohan: ooh! kakizaki-san is a tsukomi too!

kakizaki: eh!

sakurako: yay!

gohan: thanks for reading this chapter, see ya later!

sakurako: bye bye!

kakizaki: bye, bye-teh! listen when people talk!

gohan: *chuckle* again with the tsukomi.

chapter 16 end:

here's the chapter update now, hope you like it, see ya later.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 17:

the next morning:

negi was excited that today is the trip to kyoto waiting for his alarm clock to ring at any seconds.

*rrriiiinggg!*

negi: yaaay! yahoo! i've been waiting so long for this day! the day of the school trip! morning, everyone! rise and shine! today is the field trip so we can't be late!

asuna: damn, you're so noisy.

gohan: *yawn* i'm up, negi-kun. wake up, goten.

goten: *yawn* it's today, right?

gohan: yep.

konoka: negi-kun is so energetic, so early.

gohan: yeah.

negi: actually, as a teacher, i have to get there early.

asuna: so that means us students stiil have time left, right?

konoka: i think i'm going to make some onigiri for breakfast.

gohan: yeah, before we go to the station.

asuna: do you have your guide book?

negi: yeah!

asuna: have you got your passport and a change of clothes?

negi: yes! i have everything since yesterday! ok, i'm off!

asuna: ok, ok, give it your best, sensei.

konoka: alright, asuna, gohan-kun, goten-kun let's get prepared too.

gohan: right.

goten: um.

five minutes later:

gohan: alright, we're all set. is everything ready?

konoka: i'm all set.

asuna: me too.

goten: yeah.

gohan: ok, next stop, the train station. here we go.

*ZWISH!*

negi: uwaah! i've been really looking forward of this trip! to thinks that i'll be going to nara and kyoto, the ancient capital of japan, for five days… school trips are wonderful!

chamo: don't get carried away, aniki. you've also got to deliver that letter to the head of the kansai magic association.

negi: right. i want to go take a look at the house where the thousand master lived, too. alright! this is going to be the busiest i've ever been since i became a teacher!

*ZWISH!*

gohan and the others arrived at the station by his shunkan ido, just as negi arrives as well, the rest of the class and teachers are there as well.

negi: gohan-san it's good to see you arrive.

gohan: yeah, ready goten?

goten: yeah.

asuna: hey, wait for us.

konoka: me too.

at the train station:

negi: ah, good morning, everyone. you all came early.

gohan: morning, guys!

goten: morning!

negi: morning, guys!

haruna: morning! we couldn't wait to leave, so we came early!

gohan: that makes sense.

makie: morning, negi-kun! you've been looking forward to kyoto, haven't you?

negi: yeah.

akira: so this is your first trip to kyoto, gohan-kun, goten-kun?

gohan: yeah.

goten: me too!

yuna: why are you bringing pillows?

nodoka: i… i don't like changing pillows.

yue: i can't sleep on other pillow, so i brought mine along.

gohan: that makes sense.

ako: you two are of a kind.

gohan: yeah.

shizuna-sensei: ok, classes 3-A, 3-D, 3-J and 3-S please head towards your home room teacher for roll call and division into groups!

negi waving a flag that said 3A to get the class 3-A on the line.

negi: alright, leaders of groups 1 to 6 step forward!

announcer: the JR shinkansen "asama 506" will be departing shortly.

minutes later, the entire class are in the train and separate into six groups.

**group-1: kakizaki misa, kugimiya Madoka, shiina sakurako, and the narutaki twins fuka and fumika**

negi: FUKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE!

kakizaki: the twins are sure alike. they're noisy.

kugimiya: aww come on, it's more fun that way.

sakurako: negi-kun, gohan-kun, the karaoke on the day before was fun!

gohan: yeah.

fumika: eh! you got to play with sensei! that's unfair! *pout!*

negi: yeah, please take me along to karaoke, next time!

gohan: yeah.

next group:

**group-2: yotsuba satsuki, kasuga misora, nagase kaede, hakase satomi, chao lingshen and ku fei.**

yotsuba satsuki was walking around selling nikuman as she got on the train.

misora: so she sells those nikuman everywhere.

kaede: aye, aye.

hakase: would you like one too, kasuga-san?

misora: just one please.

hakase: here you go.

misora: thanks.

chao: maybe i can spread nikumans all the way to england…?

gohan: sat-chan, six nikuman please!

sat-chan: that'll be 720 yen, gohan-san.

gohan: here you go.

sat-chan: and here's your nikuman.

gohan: thanks, sat-chan.

goten: thanks, sat-chan!

sat-chan: your welcome. *smiled to gohan and goten*

ku fei: negi-bozu, it must be tough to be in charge of organizing de-aru. eat one of these nikuman to keep your energy up de-aru.

negi: t-thank's ku fei-san.

on the next group:

**group-3: asakura kazumi, murakami natsumi, hasegawa chisame, naba chizuru and yukihiro ayaka.**

gohan: hey guys.

goten: hey girls.

natsumi: ah, gohan-kun, goten-kun, hi.

ayaka: now, now, right this way negi-sensei.

asakura: hey, hey iincho, try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?

ayaka: i've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us.

chizuru: ara, ayaka is at it again.

gohan: yeah, i noticed.

negi: um ayaka-san, i still have some work to do…

gohan: he's right, you can do that later.

**group-4: okochi akira, tatsumiya mana, izumi ako, akashi yuna and sasaki makie.**

gohan: hi guys.

goten: hey guys.

mana: are you guys okay?

gohan: what's wrong with ako-san?

akira: ako must have a sick before the trip starts.

ako:it's not that… i think i just ate too much nikumans.

gohan: whoa… too much nikumans.

akira: well, unlike you and goten-kun, you two have a bottomless pit of your stomach.

gohan: heh heh, point taken.

yuna: ako, you want me to get you some water?"

ako: yeah, thanks.

yuna bought some from the vending machine on the train.

yuna: here.

ako: thanks.

makie: negi-kun! do you want to hang out with us during free activity day?

negi: eh? um.. *_this situation is a bit…*_

ayaka: makie-san, he's taken, err, i mean negi-sensei is very busy you know!

gohan: you can ask him later, makie-san.

makie: mmmn. sure.

next group:

**group-5: miyazaki nodoka, saotome haruna, ayase yue, kagurazaka asuna and konoe konoka.**

haruna: come on, tihis is your big chance, nodoka, go ask him "will you go out with me on free activity day?"

nodoka: d-demo…

yue: come on, i don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him. *drinks her juice*

asuna: are you alright, Negi? did you eat properly?

negi: yes, thanks for the onigiri.

konoka: thank goodness, ah, gohan-kun, goten-kun.

gohan: hi, konoka-san.

goten: hi konoka-chan.

negi: *_ haaaah… this sure is a busy class. just organizing them will be tough, though…* _hm? was that the fifth group? am i missing one?

gohan: yep.

goten: yeah.

negi-sensei.

negi: hm?

gohan and goten: hm?

negi, gohan and goten heard a voice as they turn their head around and saw their two classmates, sakurazaki setsuna and zazie rainyday, knowing gohan, that they're the last group but eva and chachamaru stay at school because of the curse.

negi: ah, you must be student number fifteen, sakurazaki setsuna-san. and number thirty one, zazie rainyday-san.

setsuna: yes.

zazie: yep.

gohan: setsuna-san. zazie-san.

goten: setsuna-chan. zazie-chan.

zazie: *…*

setsuna: i'm meant to be the leader of group of group 6, but eva-san and chachamaru-san are absent, so group 6, is really only zazie-san and me.

negi: eh? hmm… this is a problem…

setsuna: what should we do? unless gohan-san and goten-san will be in our group.

negi: hmm… i know, why don't you join an another group? *_i know that eva-san can't come with us because of the curse.*_ alright, i'll assign setsuna-san and gohan-san to asuna-san's group.

asuna: sure.

gohan: no problem for me, negi-kun, it's fine.

negi: good. can i leave zazie-san and goten-kun to you, ayaka-san?

ayaka: i don't mind, negi-sensei.

goten: no prob for me, negi-kun.

negi: ok, it's decided then.

konoka: ah, secchan, looks like we're on the same group.

setsuna: ah… *bow*

konoka: ah…

negi: ?

gohan: *hm_? i wonder why setsuna-san doesn't want to talk to konoka-san?*_

negi decided to put setsuna and gohan on asuna's group and zazie and goten to ayaka's group, because eva can't come with them because of the curse to stay at school. konoka was happy that setsuna will be on the same group but the swordswoman just bowed to konoka and left, knowing that she still remembered on her childhood days with her. while gohan notice on what's going on between the two and negi unnoticed.

meanwhile at mahora academy school roof:

eva: i bet boya's on the shinkansen right now.

chachamaru: it's a shame that you can't go on the school tirp, master.

eva: what do you mean it's a shame? i wouldn't want to go on a trip with that chibi anyway.

chachamaru: ah, it's just that you looked like you're wanted to go master…

eva: baka! more importantly, why don't you go yourself? you want it to, don't you?

chachamaru: no, i'd rather be by my master's side as usual.

eva: …fine.

back at the train:

after a few minutes the train started to move. negi and shizuna walked up to the middle of the car. negi spoke up, as gohan with asuna's group, sat down at a window seat looking at the scenery.

negi: all right everyone! the 15th annual school trip is about to begin. let us make the most out of five days and four nights in kyoto. there is going to be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think this is going to be a fun trip. please try not to get hurt, lost or cause anyone else any trouble. especially do not get yourself hu-bweeh!

gohan looked at the other two teachers and saw egi on the floor with swirls in his eyes, a food cart right next to him.

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, i'm alright.

gohan: *i_ronic, huh? he tells us not to get hurt, yet he's the first one to get hit by something_. i_ just hope nothing bad happens when we get there to kyoto.*_

asuna: sheesh, is he going to be ok?

gohan: he's gonna be alright, asuna-san.

PA announcer: "please follow the directions of the waitresses and reamin in your seats."

the train was moving onwards and some of the girls were playing a card game that got negi interested, while gohan was trying to catch up on some sleep in his chair while the girls including goten is on ayaka's group watching them playing cards.

negi: it seems like they are having fun huh?

chamo: *yeah, but it is a good time to check our surroundings*

negi: huh? why?

chamo: didn't you hear the old man? there might be people trying to stop us.

negi: eh! spies!

chamo: there may be spies from the kansai magic association.

back at the group:

yuna: alright! i cast the magic card, "spell of flames on you for 5 points.

goten: oooh! yuna-chan beat you, haruna-chan!

haruna: aa~an. you got me. damn it, i was use my frog perdition card too. aaah… those stupid frogs.

yuna: ok, i'll be taking those chocolates you wagered. huh? yikes! a real frog!

gohan was resting soundly until he heard a loud scream. gohan cracked his eye open and looked at what could have caused it. he went over the top of his chair and saw a ton of frogs aboard the train. he was surprised that many frogs are on the train.

gohan: what the hell is going on!

asuna: gohan! they just appeared from those boxes out of nowhere!

gohan: boxes? goten, i need your help!

goten: right!

negi: *_an explosion from frogs…? could this be magic? i sense a dark force! this must be a sabotage after all!*_

gohan: *hm_! i sense a ki, but it's strange, though, could it be the enemies from the kansai?*_

ku fei negi-bozu! we've managed to get most of the frogs de-aru!

makie: ah! shizuna-sensei fainted!

negi: somebody bring her to the health committee officer, ayaka-san, take an emergency roll call!

ayaka: right!

asuna: ako has fainted too!

gohan: ako-san too? goten!

goten: right!

gohan: here give them to me, here is the bag that are frogs goten and i captured it!

asuna: got it!

negi: thanks, gohan-san, goten-kun!

ku fei: nice, gohan-kun!

gohan carried shizuna-sensei bridal style to the front of the car placing her on a chair, while goten did the same with ako. taking a salt stick that was kept on his front pocket that his mom gave it to him before he left mount paozu, gohan broke it and waved it in front of the unconscious people. always be prepared his mom said.

gohan: it's a good thing mom bought it and gave it to me.

goten: yeah.

shizuna-sensei: huh? what happened?

ako: did I have a fainting spell again?

gohan: you two fainted due to the multitude of frogs.

goten: yeah.

gohan puts a blanket on to ako feeling groggy.

gohan: you two must rest. negi-kun, goten and i have this under control.

shizuna-sensei: right. thank you, gohan-san, goten-san.

ako: thanks, gohan-kun, goten-kun.

gohan: no prob. come on, goten.

goten: right behind you.

chamo: oi, aniki! this is the work of the kansai! doubt about it!

negi: but why the frogs?

chamo: hmm… maybe they want to annoy us.. i'm sure this entire set-up is a distraction.

negi: ah! the letter that the principal gave me is gone!

chamo: whaaat!

negi: ah. it was on my bottom pocket, heh heh.

chamo: don't scare me like that, aniki.

*ZOOM!*

negi: aaaaah! shimata!

chamo: after him, aniki!

gohan: hm! goten, let's hurry!

goten: right!

gohan and goten looked up in time to see the letter negi was supposed to deliver being taken by a bird, then he saw negi giving chase. gohan shocked, he said "uh oh! we gotta help him!" gohan glared at him and tailed negi across the train. he and goten followed them without being seen and reached the end of the train.

chamo: aniki, it's a shikigami!

negi: shikigami!

chamo: it's a tsukaima (familiar) type of magic they use in japan! that thing is made of nothing more than paper. it's basically the same thing as a paper golem!

chamo: where is your staff, aniki! it's getting away!

negi: i came prepared! i've learned a few things since that duel with eva-san! alright! rasteru masukiru-! uh oh! yikes!

waitress: boxed luches… kyaaah!

*bam!*

negi: uweeh! gomenasai!

gohan and goten were surprised to see Setsuna in the back of the train with the letter. ge saw on the floor a piece of paper in the shape of a bird split in two. *_shikigami? if i remember correctly from the books that konoemon-san, that had given me to study on, a shikigami is a piece of paper that moves and is infused with japanese traditional magic. but why would one be here? _gohan thought as he stood up and went to where setsuna and negi were.

setsuna: you dropped this, sensei.

negi: ah! My all important letter! thank you setsuna-san.

setsuna: you should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side.

setsuna said as she was walking away. she turned her eyes toward gohan and goten, which made gohan's eyes narrowed.

gohan: *s_omething is not right about this.*_

negi turned around and saw gohan and goten catch up to him.

negi: gohan-san, goten-kun!

gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, i'm fine, setsuna found the letter for me.

gohan: is that so?

gohan replied looking at Setsuna's retreating form.

gohan: why was setsuna-san over here?"

negi: ah, she was helping me get back this important letter!

gohan: this is the same letter that the headmaster had given you right?"

negi: *nod*

chamo: you ask me, you need to keep an eye on her. don't trust her.

gohan: "huh? what do you mean Chamo-kun?"

chamo: she might be a spy from the kansai magic association! i mean look at the paper - it's in the shape of bird that took the letter. she must have been the one controlling it.

negi: eeh! first eva-san and now her? what am I going to do?

gohan: *sigh* *_well, no helping it i guess.*_ don't worry negi-kun. you have me, goten and (hopefully) asuna-san helping with this problem. so don't worry about it. * _i don't think setsuna-san is a spy, no, she wouldn't be if the bird was cut up like that. she is hiding something; I could feel it when i read her ki signature. also, something about her ki feels familiar to someone in the class. i'm willing to find out what is going on in order to protect my friends!_

negi: o-ok.

gohan: come on, goten.

goten: right, onii-chan.

locomotive engineer: **we will be arriving in kyoto shortly, please ensure that you do not forget your bags or any other personal items you brought with you.**

negi: everyone please get ready to disembark!

misora: eh? already?

natsumi: that was fast!

negi: we're finally arriving in kyoto! now we might actually be able to find some clues about the thousand master…

konoka:" hm? what was that negi-kun?

negi: n-nothing! i'm really looking forward to kyoto!

gohan: me too.

goten: yeah!

konoka: ah,yeah, it's your first time on a trip to kyoto and goten-kun as well. *giggle*

gohan: yeah. although, my mom and dad said that they'll come to kyoto for a trip.

konoka: yeah, now that you mentioned it.

gohan: i'm sure we'll see them there, right, goten?

goten: yeah!

negi: oh yeah! if goku-san and chi-chi-san will be there, then we'll see them for sure!

asuna: yeah.

negi:_ setsuna-san… she's looking this way again, could she really a spy from the west?_

fuka, fumika and makie: we've arrived Negi-kun!

negi: ah, yes! sorry, heh heh. all right everyone! off to kyoto we go!

fuka, fumika and makie: YEAH!

at kyoto:

KYOTO DA!

yuna: this must be the place where you jump off!

gohan: really?

yuna: yeah! i heard about this!

ku fei: someone should try jumping off!

kaede: allow me, de-gozaru.

ayaka: now stop that!

gohan: no offense for asking about it, but, is someone stupid enough to jump from here?

hasegawa: _baka._

yue: yes there is, gohan-san. this is kiyomizu main temple's famous kiyomizu stage. it's a national treasure, the phrase 'kiyomizu kara no butai kara tobiorita de' – 'like jumping off the jumping of the kiyomizu stage' – was coined here, referring to performers who fatally fell off the butai, or perhaps to frustrated suicidal lovers. such romantic leaps had a surprising 85% survival rate. Today, the term refers to summoning your courage before plunging into the unknown."

yuna: whoa! she's a freak!

gohan: whoa! that's kinda scary, then, of course i'm not afraid of it.

haruna: it can't be helped. yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines so…"

gohan: i see.

kugimiya: ah…what nice weather…

gohan: yeah, if this we're a mountain, the wind will become a better breeze.

goten: yeah!

kakizaki: you're right! hey! asakura, you should take a picture of this!"

asakura: already did! *thumbs up!*

gohan and goten, leaning on the railing and letting the wind gently blow into his face. a lot of the girls went beet red from seeing his mature calm face.

negi: amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!

asuna: hey negi. it's okay to have fun, but don't fall over the side.

negi: right, heh heh, sorry.

ayaka: i'm so glad negi-sensei is enjoying himself.

akira: ah…this breeze does feel nice.

gohan: yep.

sat-chan: it looks like setsuna-chan is enjoying it too right, zazie-san?"

satsuki asked as she watched a bird fly around.

zazie: …yes…" *content smile.*

yue: oh, that's right. if you go a little further from here, there's a fortune telling place called the Jiju shrine that gives predictions for your love life. it's very popular with the ladies.

makie: eh! really! *hearts on her eyes*

ayaka: love fortune-telling? let's go together negi-sensei."

negi: s-sure… *sweat drop*

makie: ah! i want to go too! gohan-kun, goten-kun, you should come too!

yue: we'll go as well, just below where those stone steps are the famous otowa waterfall, if you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, and even get married…"

married? that's it!"

makie: come on negi-kun, let's go! said as she and the twins pushed him along.

chizuru: you too gohan-san, goten-kun. said as she pushed Gohan along with Misa, Shiina, Chao and kaede trailing along very closely.

gohan: s-sure. *sweat drop* come on, goten.

goten: right.

ayaka: ah! hey, makie-san…you guys! no flirti—i mean, group activities should be…!

makie: negi-kun! gohan-kun! goten-kun! over there! over there!"

makie yelled pointing to her right once they got down the street as the girls ran and cheered.

negi: don't run too fast, okay? it sure is nice here, isn't it?"

gohan: yeah, but that's kyoto for you.

negi: these old buildings made out of wood are amazing.

gohan: that's so true, but you wouldn't believe the stuff that i have seen.

goten: me too.

chamo: oi! oi! don't lower your guards you two! we're on the enemy's home turf you know!" that setsuna person might be a spy. remember, she was tied to that bird somehow!"

gohan: i think it was just coincidence that happened.

negi: what do you mean gohan-san?

makie: hurry up negi-kun! gohan-kun! this is the stone that foretells your love life!"

gohan: we're coming makie-san!

but he honestly wasn't looking forward to this for gohan.

gohan: let me get this straight, if you can get from one rock to the other without opening your eyes you'll find success in love?

yue: yep yue confirmed plainly.

negi: now that looks to be at least twenty meters!

ayaka: w…well, as iincho i shall… said trying to remain cool and aloof, however she was failing miserably.

makie: eh! that's not fair! i'm going too!

nodoka: m-me too…

chizuru: i'll go as well, eh heh.

natsumi: r-really, chizu-nee? does that mean you have som—"

chizuru: a woman must always think about her future natsumi-chan, *blush*

chizuru interrupted with a slight blush, but a smile that Ayaka and Natsumi knew meant that pain may befall them if they try to contradict anything.

natsumi: o-of course chizu-nee!

yuna: go for it you four!

haruna: not that way Nodoka!

nodoka: *bonk* ouch!

kakizaki: i got fifty yen on makie!

fuka: i've got a hundred yen on iincho!"

ku dei: i put a hundred fifty yen on chizuru-aru!

negi: gohan-san, who did think will win?

gohan put his fingers on his chin as he pondered. He saw all four contestants and felt some bad intentions were coming from them except from one.

gohan: hmm... i guess i would go with nodoka-san.

kakizaki: why?

gohan: call it a feeling that i have.

chamo: *_aniki, sakurazaki is missing.*_ Chamo whispered making sure no one heard him.

negi: huh? you're right…

ayaka: *_huhuhu…I feel bad for makie-san, miyazaki-san and Chizu-nee, but for one such as I who is trained in the various forms of martial arts, this won't even be a challenge!_ _now to use my ultimate technique! Yukihiro ayaka no jutsu: the skill of seeing with the mind's eye of love!*_

this powerful, mysterious technique allowed ayaka to not only locate where she was, but where her goal was. In other words, she peeked.

ayaka: target lock-on! i'm going for it!"

ayaka announced and made a dash straight for the stone.

makie: ah! what was that? *opening her left eye reflexively* that's not fair iincho! that's not fair! you peeked didn't you?

ayaka: hohoho! i would do no such thing! this is to ensure the success of the love between me and a certain teacher's who name starts with an "N".

chizuru: i had no idea you felt that way about nitta-sensei ayaka. *giggle* as she followed them with her left eye slightly open.

ayaka: hat! ayaka asked stunned. i'm not into old men like asuna-san, chizu-nee!

asuna: i heard that!

it's true anyway. the entire class said together and asuna pouted. asuna's pout however turned into a smirk when she saw ayaka. stepping on something, when she opened her eyes, frogs came out of nowhere again, screamed.

makie: again! yikes!

chizuru: f-frogs! *as she screamed to go behind at gohan*

gohan: those frogs, again?

ayaka: not again!

yuna: what happened? ha ha.

ayaka: i don't know! they appeared again out of nowhere i stepped onto something and opened my eyes!

gohan: alright, girls, stay back. leave those to me.

gohan raised his palm hand as he's doing something very simple, as the class watches him.

gohan: HAAAA!

gohan flipped his hand down and up as he yells, it make the frogs blown away that it was like a wind, all girls are amazed by his one hand flip that the frogs are gone in their sight, which is a sigh of relief.

gohan: are you alright, chizuru-san?

chizuru: i-i'm fine gohan-kun…*deep red blush.*

gohan: that's good, i wouldn't want to see you get scared.

chizuru could only stare at him dazedly and a deep blush.

negi: are you okay makie-san?

makie: yeah, thanks, negi-kun!

gohan: looks like those frogs won't come back anymore.

negi: thanks for clearing the frogs out, gohan-san.

goten: onii-chan is so cool as always!

makie: thanks, negi-kun! gohan-kun!

makie cheered and grabbed both of them in a hug and she ignored the glares majority of the class was giving her. negi didn't care about that right now though; something else was on his mind.

negi_: could this have been the work of the kansai magic association too?_

nodoka: g-goal.

nodoka sighed in relief as she grabbed the stone. gohan jumped when he heard that.

gohan: nodoka-san won. what was the prize again?

*EEEH?*

kakizaki: the prize was money! and it's not fair gohan-kun!

fuka: yeah, how would we know the others would step into frogs again?

gohan: call it a guess.

ku fei: aww…i lost- de-aru.

gohan let out a smile as he jumped to the love rock. he bent down to get to nodoka's eye level and said.

gohan: here you go nodoka-san, said as he handed the winnings to Nodoka, who in turn accepted them.

nodoka: t-thank you gohan-san.

gohan: wish you the best of luck with your intended, keep up the good work and I'm sure it'll work out.

nodoka: t-thank you. *smiled* _he really is very kind and not scary like other men…_

konoka: see honya! *giggled* i told you gohan-kun was very kind."

yue eyed their new classmate warily and tried to evaluate him. she couldn't deny that gohan exhumed a great deal of warmth and security. it's like him just being there makes you feel a lot safer which she believes was perfect for helping nodoka get over her fear of men.

his eyes were friendly and they looked genuinely happy for nodoka's success; he didn't show any sort of attraction to nodoka though. she didn't really expect there to be any attraction. from what she saw, gohan appeared to be a bit shy when it came to the ladies.

asuna: what the hell were you doing iincho? are you sure this isn't some sort of divine punishment for cheating?" or maybe punishment for making fun of other people's love lives? heh heh.

ayaka: say what! i was not cheating!

makie: maybe it's because i had my eyes half open?

chizuru: me too.

ayaka: what kind of divine punishment is man-made?

negi:_ *setsuns-san…she's looking this way again…*_

asuna: yeah, yeah. pull yourself together and we'll go to the otowa waterfall.

konoka: let's hurry up gohan-kun. said with a giggle as she held his hand which she had grabbed when she pulled him back over to negi and asuna.

gohan: r-right, come on, goten.

goten: right behind you.

chamo: *_there really is something suspicious about her.*_

gohan saw negi looking at setsuna who was also looking that way. gohan frowned.

gohan: *s_he is making it harder for me to prove her innocence.*_ so yue-san, which one is which?

yue: from right to left it is health, career and marriage. explained as she still sipped on her juice.

gohan watched as majority of the class was making a mad dash to the last fall as they wanted something from the marriage one.

ako: the left one! the left one!

fumika: ah! i want some too!

ayaka: h…hold on everyone! we should form a line…!

negi: um…everyone…please do not inconvenience the public…

yuna: d…delicious! Another cup! it was very, VERY good!

makie: phew! what is this stuff? asked with a strange blush but she was enjoying the drink.

ayaka: it does look rather effective…is this the taste of miracles?

nodoka: *_if i drink a lot, maybe it'll be extra effective…*_ muttered as she tried to take another step but found she couldn't walk straight.

negi: _sakurazaki-san is missing again._* noted absently as he was starting to believe chamo over gohan.

chamo: h-hey aniki! this looks really bad!

negi: eeh!

yue: it seems they are all dead drunk. *sweat drop.*

negi and gohan: eeeeeh!

asuna: get a hold of yourself iincho!

negi: how did that happened?

gohan: negi-kun, check the top and see why these girls are drunk.

negi nodded. he went to the roof.

negi: there's sake on top of the waterfalls!

gohan: who would do such a thing…?

nitta-sensei: is that sake i smell?

asuna: ahh! nitta-sensei, naruhiko-sensei! wine? where? the class… they're just… they're very tired! you know, long day and all that…

asuna stumbled to find an excuse, covering for her class. while yue was slapping the hell out of ayaka trying to get her up, muttering,

yue: iincho, please wake up! if this gets out, they'll shut down the field trip and expel the lot of us!"

meanwhile, the other students were helping the drunk ones. Gohan stood back, watching the scene. he turned up to see setsuna on the same roof as the sake bottle. his eyes turned serious. he started to question his own gut feeling, but that wasn't like him.

gohan: *_what would dad do in this situation?*_ okay everyone let's drag the _tired_ girls on the bus and take them back to the hotel. we don't want to cause a worse scene here everyone. goten i need your help.

goten: roger that.

_later that day:_

chamo: it has to be that Sakurazaki doing this!"

chamo shouted. he, negi and gohan were in the lounge of the hotel, negi was sitting on the bench with chamo on his shoulders, while gohan and goten were leaning against the vending machines.

gohan: i really don't think it is her. so don't go on assuming things chamo-kun."

goten: onii-chan's right, it wasn't setsuna-chan who did all of this.

asuna: negi! gohan! goten! we put the drunk girls in their rooms so they can sleep, but tell me what is going on here? so Negi got into explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there. gohan decided to stay out of the conversation.

asuna: eeh! so there's this weird magic association from kansai attacking us?

negi: hai.

asuna: that figures, magic disasters seem to follow you everywhere, negi.

negi: i'm sorry, asuna-san.

asuna: so now you're gonna ask me for my help, right? ok! i'll lend you a little bit of my strength, unlike someone here who has yet to say anything. said, while shooting a glance at the dark-haired boy who didn't have any input on the situation. gohan flinched when he saw her evil stare. he scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. he really didn't have to say anything.

chamo: im guessing that it's that sakurazaki that is a spy from kyoto.

asuna: EH! sakurazaki-san, a spy? well from what i heard she was a childhood friend of konoka, but i have never really seen them talking to each other.

gohan: she and konoka-san, were childhood friends back then?

asuna: yeah.

gohan: now that you mentioned it… when konoka-san saw setsuna-san as she was talking to her, setsuna-san just bow on to her and leave. it's like something happened between them since childhood.

asuna: now that you mentioned it, WHAT happened between those two?

chamo: if they were childhood friends that means…

negi: wait I got something here, hmm… here, it's says kyoto under her name right here!

chamo: so she must be from kyoto after all! there's no doubt about it! she is an assassin sent by the kansai magic association!"

gohan had enough as he got off from the vending machine, walked over to where Chamo was at and stared at the ermine with serious intent.

gohan: listen here chamo-kun. you are my friend, but i do not like it when you accuse others without evidence. i still believe that she is innocent, even if i have to prove it.

he then backed away from the scared ermine and walked away from the group.

gohan: i'm going to take the bath, you should take one too negi-kun, come on, goten.

goten: yay! bath time!

negi: r-right.

asuna: what was that about? gohan seems really serious to prove sakurazaki-san's innocent.

negi: gohan-san thinks setsuna-san is innocent and is willing to defend her to a great length as you have seen.

asuna: i wonder why he defends her so much? frowned and thought along the same lines, but in a totally different aspect.

asuna: _if gohan's hunch is right that sakurazaki-san is innocent, then i owe him an apology._

at the open air bath:

gohan:_ *damn it chamo-kun, it really is hard to change your mind.*_

negi: wait for me, gohan-san, goten-kun.

gohan: ah, good timing, were about to go in.

goten: yeah. bath time! bath time!

gohan thought as he sat in the open air bath. he ran a hand through his soaked dark hair.

gohan: *_setsuna__-san isn't making it easy either. she coincidentally appears where the accidents occur and it makes her look suspicious. but i know i am right, i just know she isn't in the wrong here.*_

negi: aaah… so good, is this what they called an open air bath? the wind feels so nice.

goten: yeah!

chamo: if only we didn't have to worry about sakuraki setsuna. she always carrying around that sword, she'll kill a mage like you aniki before you can even chant a spell…

negi: uuuh… swordmen are natural enemies of mages, after all…

gohan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone open the door.

negi: huh? what was that?

gohan: must be another teacher, negi-kun, he said under his breath. he turned around, but then he and goten hid behind a rock.

gohan: let's hide behind the rock.

goten: right.

inside the bath with him and goten, they saw a naked Setsuna.

gohan:_ setsuna-san! what is she doing here?_

goten: _it's setsuna-chan, onii-chan._

_gohan: yeah._

negi: _eh! s-setsuna-san_!

as negi hides underwater.

negi: b-but why? the male and female entrances are separate, why do they go in the same bath?

chamo: it's a mixed bath, aniki!

gohan: *now _that chamo-kun mentioned it, it is a mixed bath.* _goten, we have to power down, so she won't noticed us.

goten: right.

gohan and goten power their ki down, so setsuna won't sensed our ki.

setsuna: hmm. if negi-sensei is a wizard i will need to take action. but i wonder what gohan-san and goten-san are? if i remember it right, he and goten-san are skilled fighters. if i don't find out, i won't be able to prepare for what's ahead.

setsuna pondered as she paused in her bath.

negi: *_eeh! how did she know that i'm a wizard! s-so setsuna-san is a spy after all?*_

gohan: *flinched*. _she knows that negi-kun is a wizard! how is that possible, unless…_

before gohan could finish that thought, his stomach betrayed him once again by letting out a very loud grumble.

setsuna: who's there? show yourself!

negi: shimata! gohan-san's stomach growled!

gohan:_ *oh shit! why does my stomach always betray me?*_ goten, stand back.

gohan told his little brother to stay back, as he was about to tell her to stop and that he wasn't a threat when he heard.

setsuna: shinmei-ryuu ougi: zanganken (Stone Cutting Technique)!"

gohan: _what?_ ducked as the blade cut the rock above him. *_What kind of technique was that?_ _and what power she has!*_

negi: gohan-san, be careful!

but before he could process the attack, gohan had to dodge another attack coming from Setsuna.

_g_ohan: damn it! _why does this feel like déjà vu? i need to finish this before this gets out of hand…again._ gohan proceeded to dodge another attack and jumped in the air. gohan stayed in mid-air as he collected some his ki into his hand. but instead of forming the usual ki balls, gohan was collecting as minimal as possible. he then pushed his hands forward, creating a large gust of wind that made the water have large waves.

this had caught setsuna by surprise but luckily she was able to dodge it. once on safe ground, she looked up and saw a figure in the sky. at first, she thought about who could fly in the air but she couldn't see the figure clearly. She then readied her next technique, infusing electric energy into her blade.

gohan: interesting.

he wanted to know more about this sword style since mirai no trunks only taught him one style in order to be prepared against armed opponents. he readied himself against the unknown technique as he channeled his ki into his arms and legs to block the incoming attack.

setsuna charged forward and shouted the move's name: raimeiken! once she brought down the sword, an electric current was sent towards gohan's position. gohan prepared himself and blocked the attack with ease but with a little difficulty since this was the first time facing such a technique.

he brushed off the attack and realized something about the attack.

gohan: _these attacks are ki-based!_ gohan put a smirk on his face. _maybe I shouldn't do this but I want to test her skills to see what I am up against. let's see if she can block this attack._ gohan collected ki in the palms of his hands and put his hands to each of his sides. with very little energy in the ki attack, gohan sent forward his attack with multiple low-level volleys of ki balls.

setsuna saw the attack coming and prepared herself defensively. _i can block this attack! _however, Setsuna's eyes widened as the attacked grew and grew from a few balls to many. the ki balls were approaching fast. She closed her eyes and thought of her end.

setsuna: i'm sorry ojou-sama...

gohan: kuso! she's not blocking, gohan said. gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of setsuna. he turned face forward to the attack. he clenched his fists and let out a yell to expel some ki to form a shield. the volleys came and upon hitting the shield, they immediately disappeared.

setsuna decided to open her eyes when she didn't immediately feel pain. she saw her classmate, son gohan, appear out of nowhere and forming a shield.

setsuna: who was this guy? gohan-san?

gohan: che, and here i thought the fight was going to last longer… you know setsuna-san, you could have easily dodged or blocked that move. they were all aiming at the same spot. i know you could do it since the attacks were ki-based.

setsuna: gohan-san, i didn't mean to attack you, i'm sorry, said while bowing.

gohan: don't worry about it, setsuna-san. i should have stopped you after the first attack, but i wanted to see more of this sword style that you were using. and… you might wanna put on your towel as well, setsuna-san.

setsuna: eh? waah! r-right.

negi: gohan-san! you ok!

gohan: i'm fine, negi-kun.

goten: you did great onii-chan!

setsuna: negi-sensei? goten-san?

setsuna quickly turned her head around, with his back facing her and blushed hard and saw her teacher negi and her other classmate son goten came out from hiding in the rock.

chamo: now you've done it, you're a spy from the kansai, aren't you, sakurazaki!

gohan: chamo-kun!

setsuna: t-that's not true, sensei, i'm not your enemy! i'm your ally, number 15 sakurazaki setsuna!

gohan: she's right, she's on our side.

goten: she's on our side, negi-kun!

negi: eh? um, what do you mean…

setsuna: i'm konoka ojou-sama's…!

their conversation were interrupted by a scream that sounded familiar to them.

negi: that voice!

gohan: konoka-!

setsuna: konoka ojou-sama!

negi: eh?

gohan: ojou-sama? anyway, let's find out, come on!

negi: right!

setsuna: right!

goten: ok!

the gang rushed to the screaming voice to see who is in trouble.

chapter 17: to be continued.

hope you like it. see ya later.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 18:

HYAAH!

negi: that voice!

gohan: it's konoka-!

setsuna: konoka ojou-sama!

gohan: ojou-sama?

setsuna: could it be that they're planning to make a move on konoka ojou-sama.

gohan: they trying to take konoka-san! i won't allow them to do it!

setsuna: ojou-sama!

negi: setsuna-san, just a…!

gohan: no time, let's go! goten!

goten: right!

negi: w-wait for me!

the gang rushed to where the voice is coming from.

chamo: aniki! they must be from the kansai magic association!

negi: u-un! that scream came from the changing rooms! *_but setsuna-san… she said she was meant to be an ally… what does that mean?*_

when they arrive at the changing room, they saw asuna and konoka stripped their underwear by monkeys, setsuna saw it that they trying to take konoka away and she really pissed off.

konoka: iya~an!

asuna: negi! gohan! goten! these monkeys are like perverts! trying to strip our underwear!

konoka: ah! negi-kun! secchan! gohan-kun! goten-kun! don't look!

setsuna: t-those monkeys are…! what the hell are you going to do with ojou-sama! i'll slash you apart!

negi: eeeh!

asuna: yikes! sakurazaki-san! what are you doing with that real sword! you can't slash those monkeys!

negi: setsuna-san, don't!

setsuna: aah! negi-sensei! what are you doing? they're just a low class shikigami—whoa!

*BAM!*

setsuna was going to use her technique against the monkeys, but negi stopped her and both fell into an akward position.

setsuna: negi-sensei! i told you that i'm on your side, so please don't get in my way!

negi: eh! i didn't mean to…!

asuna: hold on you two! they're trying to take konoka away!

gohan: not on my watch!

setsuna: ojou-sama! shinmei ryuu ougi! hyaku retsu oukazan! (hundred burning sakura petal slash)

konoka: ah…!

asuna: konoka!

gohan: konoka-san!

goten: konoka-chan!

negi: are you alright, konoka-san!

TCH!

gohan: hm!

negi: what is it, gohan-san?

gohan: i sense a ki close by, but it's gone, someone's watching us. it's those kansai group no doubt about it. but it's alright for now.

setsuna: tch! he's right, they got away.

konoka: secchan, i don't know what's going on… but you saved me right? thanks!

setsuna: ah… it's nothing…

setsuna dropped konoka quickly and runs off so fast while she's naked.

konoka: ah! wait secchan! aww…

asuna: what was that about?

gohan: *_my guess is setsuna-san is still not ready to talk to konoka-san._*

negi: konoka-san, why is setsuna-san called you, ojou-sama?

asuna: konoka, is there something happened between you and sakurazaki-san?

konoka: yeah… i didn't tell you about it either, asuna.

gohan: can you explain it to us?

konoka: sure. you know that before i moved and living started living with asuna, i lived in kyoto, right?

gohan: yep.

konoka: when i was little girl, i was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. it was located deep within the mountain, so i didn't even have a friend to call my own.

gohan: that's a little similar to goten and i live. but in a different way, though.

konoka: yeah. then one day…

konoka's flashback:

_konoka: you're from the shinmei-ryuu school?_

_setsuna: *bow*_

konoka: secchan was my first friend i ever had. secchan was learning kendo.

gohan: kendo? so she was a skilled swordsman right now.

konoka: yeah.

_setsuna: here it goes, ojou-sama._

_konoka: now, now, don't call me ojou-sama._

konoka: she did things like drive the scary dogs away… she protected me when i was in danger…

asuna: heeh…

negi: it looks like she still protecting her even now.

gohan: yeah.

konoka: even that time when it seemed like i was going to drown in the river… she did her utmost to help me… in the end we were both saved by the adults.

gohan: whoa. that is dangerous, but at least you two are alright.

konoka: yeah.

_setsuna: *hic!* i'm sorry i couldn't protect you, kono-chan. i'm going to become even stronger._

_konoka: eeh? you don't have to do that. i just want us to keep playing together._

konoka: but after that, secchan became busier and busier with her kendo training. we never had much time to talk, and then i moved to mahora… when i was in the first year of middle school, secchan also moved here. we were able to meet again, but…

end flashback:

gohan: in other words, she didn't have time to talk to you either as well.

konoka: it's like i had done something wrong… secchan wouldn't talk to me like she did before…

asuna: konoka…

negi: konoka-san…

gohan: now that you mentioned it earlier, konoka-san. setsuna-san is similar to me like i don't have the courage fight. but i would like you and asuna-san wanted to get know more about me, only when the time comes though, i'm sure setsuna-san wasn't ready to talk to you yet… but trust me, she'll talk to you someday. so you didn't do something wrong, so don't worry about it, right, goten?

goten: yep. setsuna-chan will come to you someday, so i trust onii-chan.

konoka: gohan-kun… goten-kun… thanks!

at the hallway:

negi: konoka-san looked sad, didn't she?

asuna: yeah, that's a face you'd never see on the usual konoka. ah, speaking of it, she seemed kind of depressed during the first week of first year too.

gohan: you mean when she moved from her home to mahora back then?

asuna: yeah. she didn't' say anything about it to me… i thought we were closer than that. ah yeah, more importantly, what about sakurazaki-san? is she on our side or not?

chamo: hmm… it doesn't seem like she's our enemy. maybe we should talk to her in person.

negi: on, everyone. time to go to sleep. please return to your rooms.

chizuru: ok.

hasegawa: yeah, yeah.

chizuru: what about you, gohan-kun, goten-kun?

gohan: we're not tired yet, really, but we'll get some sleep later on.

chizuru: *giggle* ok.

asuna: looks like chizuru-san has a crush on you, heh heh.

gohan: eh heh, looks like it.

kaede: otsukare (good work), de-gozaru, negi-sensei. it's sure is quiet for the first night of school trip, de-gozaru.

negi: yeah, because the girls are asleep. *_because of the sake._*

asuna: they'll regret it when waking up tomorrow, for sure.

kaede: i'm sure it'll be different tomorrow night, de-gozaru. *_it seems like there's trouble brewing again, sensei. please feel free to call on me if you feel the need, de-gozaru. and gohan-dono and goten-dono, de-gozaru.*_

negi: ah yes, thanks, kaede-san.

gohan: we will.

goten: yep, kaede-chan.

at the lobby:

when they are at the lobby, they saw the swordsman setsuna putting a piece of paper on the top of the entrance.

negi: ah!

asuna: that's sakurazaki-san!

negi: what are you doing, setsuna-san?

setsuna: it's a barrier to repel shikigami…

gohan: ooh, good point.

the gang are sitting at the lobby while starting a conversation.

negi: um… setsuna-san, you can use this japanese magic too, right? yes… it's a skill to complement my sword techniques.

chamo: ah, now i get it! so you're like a magic knight!

asuna: ha ha ha. yet another person from a world where it's not surprising for an ermine to talk.

goten: heh heh.

setsuna: ah, is it alright to discuss this in front of kagurazaka-san?

negi: yes, it's alright.

asuna: i already knee-deep in this.

setsuna: before we can talk about it. gohan-san you are a skilled martial artist like goten-san, right?

gohan: yep.

setsuna: how do you know my attacks are ki based?

gohan: i met a fighter who's his sword is ki based attack as well, but in a different way (a/n: he was talking about mirai no trunks)

setsuna: i see. so what other kind of stuff is your ki can used?

gohan: hee hee. goten, let's show it to setsuna-san.

goten: sure.

gohan and goten: *super saiyajin!*

setsuna was completely shocked that gohan and goten transformed into super saiyajins right in front of her, she saw them that their eyes are color green, their hairs are yellow and they surrounded in a yellow aura. she couldn't believe that those two have that kind of power. negi and asuna known it already.

gohan: ok, goten. let's power down.

goten: sure.

gohan: well? how was it?

setsuna: i-i didn't know you and goten-san had that kind of power!

gohan: that's not just our power, it's our transformation called a super saiyajin.

setsuna: super saiyajin?

gohan: it's an advance transformation that only the saiyajin race will achieve it's transformation.

setsuna: saiyajin?

gohan: they are the alien race of monkeys from an another planet, and they love to fight.

setsuna: are they still exist?

gohan: no, they we're exterminated a long time ago.

setsuna: so that means you and goten-san are…

gohan: we're half human and half saiyajin, our dad is a full blood saiyajin.

setsuna: your dad is a full blood saiyajin?

gohan: yep. but there are some basic levels of super saiyajin.

negi: basic levels of super saiyajin?

gohan: yeah, but we'll discuss that some other time.

negi: ok. and we met their parents at their home.

setsuna: really? does the dean allowed it?

gohan: konoemon-san allowed it to visit my mom and dad.

negi: yeah, they're really nice. especially their dad, son goku-san.

setsuna: i see. *_son goku-san…? now where did that name sounded familiar…?*_

gohan: my dad was the first person to become a super saiyajin right in from of my eyes.

setsuna: really?

gohan: yeah.

setsuna: i see. did kagurazaka-san and negi-sensei know this?

asuna: we knew it already.

negi: yeah, so don't worry about it.

setsuna: i see.

gohan: anyway, let's continue on what's happening today.

setsuna: right, the interference from the enemy is escalating… if it continues, konoka ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. we must devise some sort of countermeasure. by the way, negi-sensei, i heard that you are the most talented western wizard. can you think of anything? it seems the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures are not effective.

negi: auu… sorry, i'm stil not a full wizard yet…

gohan: and i don't know how to make a plan either. i just relentlessly fight in offense.

setsuna: true, but we might fell into the enemy's trap. do you really like fighting, gohan-san?

gohan: i do, but goten and i wanted to live on a normal life, but if there's something involved like konoka-san, goten and i will joined in the fight just like i joined in the fight with my dad, because he trained so hard to become stronger, even me and goten, but our dad is the strongest, he sometimes relentlessly trained so hard not just to be the strongest, but to protect the entire world as well.

goten: yeah!

setsuna: i see.

negi: wow. goku-san really trained so hard even though he's in a normal life with his wife, chi-chi-san.

gohan: yep.

chamo: so then, you really are on our side!

setsuna: that's what i've been tell you in the first place.

chamo: i'm really sorry swordsman ane-san! i totally doubted you!

negi: i'm sorry setsuna-san… i'll do my best to cooperate with you. can you tell me more about the enemy?

asuna: but before that, gohan, i owe you an apology that sakurazaki-san is the enemy.

negi: me too, gohan-san.

chamo: same here, onii-san.

gohan: apologies accepted guys. please, continue, setsuna-san.

setsuna: right, our enemies are onmyou charm-users. they are charm-users of the kansai magic association.

gohan: meaning, they're using shikigami, right?

setsuna: yes.

gohan: so our enemy is a onmyou charm user, huh.

setsuna: yes, it is said that long ago in kyoto, the charm users were the ones who founded independent magic in japan with their onmyoudou.

gohan: onmyoudou?

setsuna: they are vulnerable when they are chanting their spell, just like negi-sensei and the western wizards. just like you have partners, they have guardians. they are spirit warriors called onmyou god and goki (offensive demon and defensive demons respectively). as long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves.

negi: zenki and goki? they sound strong.

setsuna: furthermore, the kansai magic association have deep ties to us, the kyoto shinmei-ryuu.

gohan: shinmei-ryuu?

setsuna: the shinmei-ryuu were originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. i can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. the charm-users accompanied the swordsmen of shinmei-ryuu and they , made a strong combination.

asuna: eeeh! that's bad for us!

negi: the shinmei-ryuu will be our opponents as well?

setsuna: yes.

gohan: looks like we got an another opponent to face.

setsuna: i guess they would see me as a traitor because i left the west for the east. but i wanted to protect konoka ojou-sama, so i didn't have a choice. as long as i'm able to protect ojou-sama… i'll be satisfied.

negi: setsuna-san…

gohan: you did what you had to do, setsuna-san. even if they think that you're a traitor, you just follow your heart in the right path you choose. there's nothing wrong about it.

setsuna: gohan-san… *_my own heart, huh.*_

asuna: alright. i get it, sakurazaki-san. i'm glad you didn't hate konoka after all. that's all i need to know. a friend of a friend is a friend, right? i'll help you too.

setsuna: kagurazaka-san…

gohan: we'll help you too, goten and i can't just sit there and do nothing while they trying to take konoka-san away.

goten: yeah! konoka-chan is our friend!

setsuna: gohan-san… goten-san…

negi: alright, it's decided, then! the 3-A guardians are formed!

asuna: what kind of a name is that?

gohan: actually, it's a good name.

goten: yeah!

negi: hm! we'll protect class 3-A from the kansai magic association! *_alright! we've got the strength of a hundred men now that setsuna-san, asuna-san, gohan-san and goten-kun on our side, all i've got to do is give this letter to the leader…* _the enemies might be back tonight! i'll go on patrol outside!

gohan: us too! come on, goten!

goten: right!

negi: wait a minute you guys!

setsuna: it's alright. let's go protect the students' room.

asuna: right.

chamo: aniki, aniki! have you got your staff and the cards?

negi: yeah, it'll be fine. i've got the pactio cards right here!

chamo: hmm… from what setsuna ane-san says, the enemy could be really strong. i didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting eva but, now would be a good time to teach you how to use the cards!

negi: eh? use the cards? how do i do that?

when negi, gohan and goten are about to go out patrolling outside, negi bumps on the cart of towels and scattered.

negi: aah! i'm sorry ma'am!

towel lady: ah, i'm sorry, sir.

gohan: not again. *sweat drop* are you ok, negi-kun?

negi: yeah, i got too excited, sorry.

gohan: try to be careful next time, ma'am.

towel lady: yes, sir. thank you.

gohan: come on, goten.

goten: right.

chamo: by the way, aniki, about how to use the cards…

negi: un. what should i do first, chamo-kun?

the boys are outside the hotel, but, however, they didn't get to hear the lady comment on how negi was a cute little mage as monkeys appeared on her shoulder.

meanwhile:

asuna and setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. haruna, nodoka and konoka were asleep on the floor while yue was sleeping soundly on a chair.

asuna: tadaima~ ah, everyone's asleep. *sweat drop*

setsuna: well then, i'm going to patrol the rooms down the corridor.

asuna: alright. let's change shift sometime later tonight. don't worry, i'll keep an eye on konoka.

setsuna: sorry about this, kagurazaka-san. if anything happens, please call me right away.

asuna: got it.

setsuna: well, i'll be going then…

asuna: see ya later. *phew* what a day… but sakurazaki-san sure isn't honest with herself…

konoka: nnn? is that you, asuna?

asuna: ah, sorry. did i wake you up? ah, wait! where are you going?

konoka: toilet…

asuna: toilet? i guess it can't be helped… just be careful, ok?

konoka: ok.

konoka walked towards the bathroom and opened it.

konoka: pwa~ah. i had a dream about playing with secchan.

*plof*

konoka: huh?

she was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "i'm still using it," the lady in the monkey costume said. she then put handkerchief on konoka's mouth drugging her. "just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

a few minutes had passed since konoka had gone to the bathroom, and asuna was getting worried.

asuna: konoka sure is taking her time…

yue: uuu… i need to go to the toilet too…

asuna: konoka, are you alright?

sorry, still using it.

asuna: right, sorry.

setsuna: hm? this aura…!

setsuna then came bustling into the room.

setsuna: kagurazaka-san! where is konoka ojou-sama!

asuna: eh… she's in the toilet…

setsuna: how long has it been?

yue: t-ten minutes… uuu… we both drank from the spring this afternoon, so it might because of that…

asuna: konoka, are you in there, aren't you?

still using it…

asuna: see?

yue: konoka-san! i wanna use it too…!

setsuna: are you really ok in there, konoka ojou-sama?

still using it…

setsuna: is that so…

yue: uuu…!

setsuna: kagurazaka-san…

asuna: un! something is not right.

they heard the door bang, and saw that yue had kicked it open. Inside was just a seal that kept repeating 'i'm still using it'.

setsuna: ah! this is…!

asuna: a talking charm…?

setsuna: shimata! we've been tricked!

asuna: what do we do?

yue: **I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!**

back at the boys:

chamo: and that's how you do it.

negi: it's amazing. i can use it to: communicate telepathically with my partner, summon her from far away, and invoke my partner's abilities and tools. that's really amazing!

gohan: yeah.

chamo: hurry up and try it out, aniki.

negi: alright. i'll try talk to asuna-san telepathically. ok… card on my forehead and… TELEPATHIA. asuna-san, can you hear me?

asuna: eh! is that you negi?

negi: eh? i can't hear asuna-san's voice.

chamo: yeah, that's how it is.

negi: how about a cellphone then?

chamo: uh…

negi: hello?

asuna: negi we got trouble! konoka's been kidnapped! what should we do?

negi: eeh!

chamo: *sigh* what kind of a wizard uses a cellphone?

gohan: konoka-san's been kidnapped! *_now that she mentioned it… i didn't sense her ki… someone must've blocked it, so i can't sense konoka-san's ki.*_

chamo: ah! aniki! up there!

negi: eeh!

the figure landed with a crash and revealed to be the giant monkey costume from before. In her hands was konoka.

negi: konoka-san!

goten: konoka-chan!

monkey lady: it's been fun, chibi wizard-san.

she then jumped off into the night holding konoka, but didn't leave without giving him presents. she left monkey shikigami to handle negi, gohan and goten.

negi: get back here with konoka-san! rasteru masukir-MMMFF!

negi manage able to kick the monkeys off as Asuna and Setsuna had arrived right after the monkey lady left.

negi: she got away.

gohan: she left us with shikigamis.

setsuna: we gotta go after her!

negi: right!

the gang running towards the direction where the monkey lady was heading.

monkey lady: heh heh. western wizards aren't any big deal. capturing konoka-ojou-sama was a snap. as it stands, when I bring back konoka-ojou-sama, the kansai magic association will be very pleased.

negi: MATTE!

monkey lady: tch! they don't give up do they.

asuna: ah! she's escaping into the station! just who the hell is in that monkey costume anyway!

setsuna: it's probably one of the charm users from the kansai magic association!

gohan: a charm user?

asuna: why are you wearing a bandana and sunglasses?

gohan: i don't want the enemy revealing my super saiyajin form.

negi: good point.

as they ran over the railing of the station asuna also took note of something strange.

asuna: hey I know it's really late and all, but shouldn't there be at least some staff and passengers here?

setsuna: there is a warding charm on the walls. no ordinary person would be able to get inside this place without them.

as setsuna explained it to them, the group then slid into the carriage the monkey lady went into.

negi: pwaah! we made it!

setsuna: negi-sensei! let's follow her into the next wagon!

gohan: right behind you!

goten: um!

MATTE!

monkey lady: well it looks like they caught up, let's see you handle this. talisman-san, talisman-san. help me escape!"

the monkey lady then threw a charm in front of her as the carriage door closed. Water started to flow out of the charm and filled the carriage.

uwaaah!

negi: c-can't breathe!

setsuna: _i can't swing my sword like this,_ _i guess i'm still not strong enough to protect konoka-ojou-sama…_

gohan: don't give up, setsuna-san!

setsuna: gohan-san…! right! _Zankusen!_ she swung her sword sending a spiral ki attack at the door. the attack hurled towards the door sending it spiraling off the hinges, and releasing the water and themselves onto the next station.

setsuna: now, hand over konoka ojou-sama!

monkey lady: you guys are pretty good, but i'm not giving back konoka-ojou-sama!

goten: why you!

MATTE!

the gang continue to chase the monkey lady onwards.

negi: setsuna-san, what's going on?

asuna: aren't they just trying to sabotage us? why did that monkey lady wanted to kidnap konoka?

setsuna: the truth is there were some sects within the kansai magic association that did not approve of konoka-ojou-sama leaving for mahora. it is likely that they intend to use konoka-oujo-sama's power to take control of the kansai magic association.

gohan: konoka-san's power?

asuna: eh!

negi: but why!

setsuna: the headmaster and i underestimated them. we did not expect them to kidnap her during a school trip. they are also not above hiring others to do their dirty work, that is why it seems they are getting more forceful.

gohan: why those-!

goten: they can't do that!

negi: ah! they had an another charm of warding!

setsuna: they must've had it planned from the beginning! but not on my watch!

wait for us!

they jumped over the ticket railing thing and up the stairs to see the lady negi had bumped into earlier.

negi: ah! she took off her suit!

monkey lady: that's right, but that is as far as you go! i'll have you deal with the third of my charms.

she then threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great (dai).

asuna: setsuna-san!

monkey lady: those flames will ward off any normal person. this is goodbye.

asuna: why you!

gohan: HAAA!

gohan uses his palm hand to make an air pressure from his ki to blow the huge flame out and negi readied his pactio card with asuna on his side.

monkey lady: what the hell!

negi: thanks, gohan-san! alright, monkey lady! you won't get away this time! konoka-san is one of my students and an important friend!

gohan: we won't let you leave! not on our watch!

goten: not on our watch!

negi: sis mea parusu per centum octoginta secundas… ministra negii cagurazaca asuna!

asuna: haaa!

setsuna: negi-sensei, kagurazaka-san, gohan-san, goten-san…

asuna: sakurazaki-san! let's go!

setsuna: r-right!

asuna: i not gonna let you off easy, monkey lady! now give konoka back!

gohan: goten!

goten: um! onii-chan!

monkey lady: *_that young boy just extinguished my fire so easily with his hand! who the hell is this guy! and that light, is she one of the partners of the western wizards?*_

chamo: aniki! use it now!

negi: right! asuna-san! i'm going to bring out your personal artifact! the hama no tsurugi! the weapon that only you can use!

asuna: a weapon? ok, give it to me!

negi: right! exercreas potentiam cagurazaca asuna!

negi use the card to give asuna a weapon, when she receive the weapon, she was a little disappoint that it was supposed to be a huge sword but it was a harisen (paper fan) instead.

asuna: alright! huh? what the is this? it's just a harisen!

chamo: eh? the card was supposed to be the hama no tsurugi on your card…

gohan: guys, no time fooling around. *_a harisen? it was supposed to be a huge sword but why a harisen?*_

setsuan: kagurazaka-san!

asuna: i guess this will do for now! doryaaa!

asuna, setsuna,gohan and goten attacked altogether, but were stopped when the monkey costume and two more appeared. one looked like a giant plush bear the other a lion. The monkey block asuna's fan, while the bear did the same with setsuna. the bear grabbed gohan and goten's arm and held him.

gohan: what the hell are those?

setsuna: kagurazaka-san, gohan-san, goten-san, be careful. they may look weak but they hide great strength.

monkey lady: my minions are strong, you will never get passed them.

gohan: saa dou kana. goten!

goten: um!

gohan and goten: doryaa!

the siblings just punched through the bear shikigami and extinguishly disappeared. the monkey lady was surprised by the boys' power in one hit as well as setsuna, negi and asuna.

monkey lady: *_those boys just hit beat my eniki in one blow! they're stronger that i thought!*_

negi: *_what great punch!*_

setsuna: gohan-san…

gohan: setsuna-san! asuna-san, goten and i will take of that monkey shikigami!

setsuna: right!

gohan: asuna-san, goten, let's go!

goten: um!

asuna: right!

setsuna, without realizing that someone was coming until the last second, unexpectedly crashed into a blond girl in a gothic lolita dress. both girls went flying in different directions.

setsuna: *_damn it! that sword fighting style…! don't tell me… did she bring a shinmei-ryuu swordman along to protect her! this is bad!*_

tsukuyomi: ow… hello, i'm from shinmei-ryuu… nice to meet you.

setsuna: you're a shinmei-ryuu swordsman?

tsukuyomi: yes. my name is tsukuyomi. you must be my senpai. but I have been assigned to protect her so i have to take this seriously.

setsuna: to send a bodyguard like you… the shinmei-ryuu must be short on personel…

monkey lady: hmph, you'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you tsukuyomi-han.

tsukuyomi: w-well then, shall we begin? please go easy on me.

tsukuyomi went on the offensive and kept doing multiple stabs at setsuna, which she had to parry out the way. "zanganken!" Tsukuyomi brought her sword into an upward cut breaking the tiles. Setsuna jumped away to avoid being hit. to counter attack she did the same move as the two swords collided, causing some of the tiles and walls to break apart.

setsuna: *_she's better than she looks! this is bad!*_

monkey lady: hohoho… i don't understand their tradition, but it seems the shinmei-ryuu swordsmen are all used to using those giant monster exterminator swords. Must be difficult for them to fight against the tight attacks of an opponent with nitoryuu. (two sword-style)

asuna: s-sakurazaki-san! gah! what the hell! there are more monkeys!

gohan: they just keep coming!

goten: yeah!

monkey lady: hohoho! we'll stop here. we're only dealing with an amateur middle school student, an apprentice swordsman and two young fighters after all.

negi: oh no you don't_! rasteru masukiru magisteru… undecimu spiritus aeriales… vinculim facti inimicumu captent…_

monkey lady: ah shit! i forgot the brat!

negi: too late! sagitta magica aeru capturae!

monkey lady: aaah! somebody help me!

negi: ah! modore! (return)

monkey lady: ara…?

negi cast the offensive spell to stop the monkey lady, but she using konoka's body as a shield, negi turn his attack the other way knowing that he doesn't want to hit her.

negi: let go of konoka-san! that's cheating!

monkey lady: ooh, i see… i know your type… you're too weak, so back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured. hohoho! this girl certainly came in handy! i should keep using her like this!

asuna: what are planning to do with konoka!

monkey lady: well…i guess we'll use drugs and spells to control her… She'll be no more than a puppet who listens to our very word…it'll be great!

negi: n-na…!

asuna: **NANDATO!**

setsuna: **WHY YOU!**

monkey lady: looks like we win this time. you lose!

gohan: **D**…**DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON KONOKA-SAN! GOTEN!**

goten: right!

negi, asuna and setsuna heard what the monkey lady said just as gohan and goten heard it, and they had it enough. gohan and goten started to get angry and gaining their yellow auras as the ground started to crumble, the monkey lady and tsukuyomi feel the energy whose it coming from and it's coming from the siblings. the boys yelled as they transformed by blinding light and after that, the two saw the siblings are now as super saiyajins. their hairs are yellow, their eyes are green and surrounding in their yellow aura. the monkey lady couldn't believe that she can feel the rage coming from those two super saiyajins! their power is like a thousand times more than anyone's power.

super saiyajin gohan: **WE WILL NEVER LET YOU GONNA GET AWAY WITH THAT!**

super saiyajin goten: **YEAH! NOBODY DOES THAT TO OUR FRIENDS ESPECIALLY KONOKA-CHAN!**

monkey lady: w-who or what the hell are you!

gohan: it doesn't matter, we're gonna stop you, here and now! nobody hurt our friends! not on our watch! goten! negi-kun! asuna-san! setsuna-san! let's teach them not to mess with us!

RIGHT!

the gang were really furious so they attack altogether to get the other opponents out of the way by force.

negi: flans exarmatio!

asuna: doryaaaa!

setsuna: hiken! kyaku ka ryou ran!

gohan and goten: MASENKO!

all their combined attacks hit not only tsukuyomi but the monkey lady as well leaving her naked and staggered while standing up, she saw them coming in close who are super pissed, including super saiyajin gohan and super saiyajin goten who's aura is still glowing in yellow with their super saiyajin angry eyes. this was the monkey lady's worst fear ever.

monkey lady: t-those damn brats are so damn strong including those blond fighters! damn it! i'll remember this!

the monkey lady retreats with tsukuyomi staggered too.

asuna: matte! that damn woman!

super saiyajin gohan: no need to follow them asuna-san.

setsuna: gohan-san is right, it would not be right to chase her any further.

negi: i wonder if that monkey puts drugs and spells on konoka-san?

super saiyajin goten: yeah, let's see if konoka-chan is alright.

setsuna: oh yeah! konoka ojou-sama! ojou-sama! please wake up!

the gang take a look if konoka was under a spell, as konoka wakes up, she was fine while slowly gaining conscious.

konoka: nnn… huh? secchan? ah… secchan… i had a dream that i was kidnapped by some strange monkey… but secchan, negi-kun, asuna, gohan-kun and goten-kun came to save me…

setsuna: *sigh* thank goodness… it's alright now, konoka ojou-sama.

konoka: aah, thank goodness… secchan doesn't hate me after all.

setsuna: eh… i wanted to talk to kono-chan as well, and… ah! i apologize!

konoka: eh? secchan?

negi: setsuna-san?

setsuna: i…i am merely thankful that i was able to protect kono-cha… ojou-sama… i wish that i had been able to do so quietly from the shadows, but… uh… gomennasai!

konoka: ah! secchan!

negi: setsuna-san…

asuna: hmm… i suppose it's not easy for her to suddenly get along with konoka…

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, she's not ready yet to talk to konoka-san.

super saiyajin goten: um.

asuna: sakurazaki-san! we'll go take a look around nara together tomorrow! it's a promise!

setsuna: *nod*

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: don't worry, konoka. it'll all be alright.

konoka: demo… wait, why am i dressed like this and why is gohan-kun and goten-kun's hair blond and their eyes are green?

negi: ehh? um… that's because…

asuna: a lot has happened hasn't it? today is still the first day, isn't it?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah. and about me and goten's appearances are actually change of hair color right, goten?

super saiyajin goten: yep.

asuna: this school trip… i wonder what's going to happen next?

super saiyajin gohan: who knows.

negi: auuu… i just remembered! we have to fix all that property we destroyed!

super saiyajin gohan: yeah.

chamo: there's no relax while konoka nee-san is around, is there?

meanwhile:

monkey lady: those two blond warriors are so strong. i'll remember those brats if it the last thing i do!

chapter 18 end:

chapter 18 omake:

makie: hey iincho. you studied aikido, right?

gohan: you learned aikido, ayaka-san?

ayaka: yes, though only enough to become a full master.

makie: could you maybe teach me something simple?

ayaka: then allow me to tech you the forearm twist. you need to be tough when you throw.

makie: tough? ok, i'll try it out! hey, asshole! want me to shove my hand down your throat and crush your *BLEEP*!

ayaka: makie-san. i didn't mean tough in that sense!

gohan: that's a harsh word that you said right now. *sweat drop*

makie: say what!

gohan: anyway, thanks for reading this chapter everyone, see you later.

ayaka: thank you so much everyone.

makie: hey! asshole readers! yeah, i'm talking to you!

gohan: makie-san, no harsh words please. *sweat drop*

makie: ah, sorry, gohan-kun. bye bye guys!

gohan: heh heh. *sweat drop*

chapter 18 omake end:

hope you like this, see ya later.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 19:

school trip day two:

on the next morning after the attempted kidnapping of konoka, and the students were going to for breakfast. One girl however was still in her room. nodoka was on her knees looking at a negi shaped bobble head.

nodoka: um… negi-sensei, if it's ok with you… we have free activity time today, so… would you like to come with us?

haruna: nodoka, time for breakfast.

yue: everyone is gathering in the hall on the first floor.

nodoka: right. *_yoshi!_*

at the hall first floor:

negi: alright, all mahora middle school students! itadakimasu!

ITADAKIMASU!

ayaka: uuu… i don't remember a thing after we went to kiyomizu temple waterfall yesterday…

yuna: and we missed out the first night of the trip too! damn it!

gohan: don't worry, you'll get to have fun today.

yuna: yeah!

konoka: negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy.

negi: ah, konoka-san, good morning.

gohan: ohayo, konoka-san.

goten: ohayo-konoka-chan.

konoka: ohayo. you two change hair colors again?

gohan: yeah, sometimes we like to change our hair colors, right?

goten: yep.

konoka: ah, ok. thanks for last night. i don't really understand what happeded but i know you, asuna, secchan, gohan-kun and goten-kun came to save me.

gohan: no prob.

goten: no problem.

negi: w-well i was just following setsuna-san…

konoka: ah, secchan!

setsuna: *flinched!*

konoka: ah! why are you leaving? don't be embarrassed! let's eat together!

negi: wait, setsuna-san!

konoka: secchan! why are you running away?

setsuna: i-i'm not running away!

ako: what was that about? that's the first time i've ever seen sakurazaki-san with an expression like that.

makie: i wonder if something happened last night?

yuna: eeeh! are they having fun with me in on it?

sakurako: kuuu… i'm not definitely gonna sleep tonight!

after breakfast:

asuna: thank god we managed to get her back from that monkey woman without any problems. it looks like konoka and sakurazaki-zan are getting along now.

negi: yeah, but that monkey lady will come back, so we gotta be careful.

gohan: he's right, who knows she might bringing new reinforcements that might be stronger against our super saiyajin powers.

goten: um.

asuna: yeah, you're right.

negi: hmm… *the groups will be split up today foe activities around nara… as a teacher, what should i do? i couldn't hand the letter over yesterday because of everything happened… and we're in nara today, so…

his musings were severely interrupted as makie hugged/tackled him.

makie: negi-kuun! come along with our group today!

ayaka: just a minute makie-san! negi-sensei is coming along with my group three!

makie: ah! nani! i asked him first!

fuka: no fair! our group wants him too!

nodoka: um…!

ayaka: negi-sensei, please come with group three!

makie: negi-kuun! group four! group four!

sakurako: what this? fighting over negi-kun again?

nodoka: um… NEGI-SENSEI! we have activity time today, if it's ok with you, would you like to come with us?

ayaka: eh?

negi: nodoka-san… um… *_uun.. group five looks like the most likely to be attacked by that monkey lady again. konoka-san is with them and so is asuna-san, setsuna-san and gohan-san… since goten-kun is on the other group, so…*_ alright, nodoka-san. i will go with you and group five today.

nodoka: eh… h-hai!

gohan: *_great answer nodoka-san, since i'm in your group, you'll be able to confess your love to negi-kun. good luck.*_

nodoka: *_t-thanks, gohan-san.*_

gohan: sorry, goten, onii-chan is going with group five today, since you're in ayaka-san group.

goten: sure, no prob, onii-chan.

gohan: i'll tell you later if i saw mom and dad.

goten: um!

at the nara park:

negi: wa~ah! there are deer here

asuna: eeh. and they are pretty big too!

negi: look, asuna-san it's so cute-ouch!

asuna: yeah, yeah.

gohan: now, now, don't bite negi-kun's hand.

gohan pat the deer's head and it respond gohan's kind voice and liked him. the girls including negi we're touch and amazed of what gohan do to the deer and asking him how he do it.

haruna: wooow. how did you able to tame that deer, gohan-kun?

gohan: tame? no, it's my kindness that i goten and i lived at the mountains, i have a pet animal in the mountains once, a haiya dragon. because i don't have any friends back home.

yue: you and goten-san don't have friends back home?

gohan: well, i do, but with my dad's friends that's why we're very close to them.

konoka: i see. it's a good thing you still have your friends back home gohan-kun.

gohan: yeah, thanks.

nodoka: negi-sensei.

haruna: well done nodoka!

*bam!*

nodoka: kya!

haruna: i've changed my opinion of you!

yue: i was moved.

nodoka: eh heh heh, thank you. it is really nice to wonder around nara with negi-sensei. i've got no regrets left this year!

haruna: baka! how can you be satisfied with this? his is your time to make your move! you have to confess to him nodoka. right here, right now! you have to tell him how you feel!

nodoka: eeh! t-that's impossible!

haruna: it's not impossible, you got that? school trips are meant to be exhilaration for both boys and girls! according to mahora romance research's society research, confession during school trips have a success rate greater than eighty-seven percent!

nodoka: e-eighty-seven percent!

yue: this is so typical of her…

haruna: and if you manage to become a couple today, tomorrow, during free activity day… you can go on a love-love date in casual clothes all by yourselves!

nodoka: *_love-love date… with negi-sensei…*_ i-it so sudden! i'm worried about this b-but…

haruna: what are you saying? you have already come this far! it'll be ok! you can do it!

yue: fight, nodoka!

haruna: alright! first, we got to get her and negi-sensei alone together!

yue: roger!

nodoka: ah! wait! i'm not ready yet…!

back at the other half of group five:

negi: looks like the monkey lady isn't coming today, isn't she?

asuna: un.

gohan: yeah.

setsuna: i think we'll be ok for today… but just in case i've sent a shikigami looking after the other groups. if something happens i'll know. i'll do my utmost to protect konoka ojou-sama from the shadows… so please, you three go ahead and enjoy the school trip.

asuna: protecting from the shadows? you can protect her while being by her side and talking to her, you know.

setsuna: n…no, someone such as i shouldn't be making a carefree conversation with…

asuna: not this again! what are you so embarrassed about, sakurazaki-san?

setsuna: i'm not embarrassed!

their conversation ended when the rest of their group appeared.

haruna: asuna, gohan-kun! let's go see the buddah statues together!

konoka: secchan! i bought some odangos! wanna eat them together?

asuna: just a minute, what are you doing?

haruna: it's ok, it's ok!

yue: so, let's go.

gohan: s-sure. *sweat drop*

setsuna: i'm sorry, ojou-sama, but i have an urgent task that…

konoka: a~n, why are you calling me ojou-sama?

negi: huh?

nodoka: um… sensei…

negi: ah, nodoka-san! it looks like everyone else had gone off, hasn't it? want to take a walk by ourselves?

nodoka: ah, ok. *alright! _i'm going to give my best!*_

back at the others:

asuna, gohan and setsuna are at a temple taking a tour when gohan saw his parents goku and chi-chi are at the temple as well, so they gone over to see them.

gohan: hm? ah! it's mom and dad! come on you two!

asuna: eh! wait up, gohan!

setsuna: wait for me!

chi-chi: aah… kyoto is so peaceful and amazing, goku-sa.

goku: yeah.

goku and chi-chi heard gohan's voice coming closeby.

gohan: mom! dad!

gohan: osu! gohan.

chi-chi: eh? he's here!

gohan: hi, mom.

asuna: it's nice to see you again, goku-san, chi-chi-san.

goku: osu asuna-chan.

chi-chi: ah, nice to see you too, asuna-chan. is that your other classmate, gohan?

gohan: yeah, this is sakurazaki setsuna-san.

setsuna: nice to meet you, sir, ma'am, i'm sakurazaki setsuna.

chi-chi: nice to meet you too, setsuna-san.

goku: nice to meet you, setsuna-chan.

gohan: i knew you two would come here at kyoto.

chi-chi: yeah. where are your other classmates?

gohan: they're on a temple on the other side. mom, why don't you and my friends have a good time and to get know each other? while dad and have a little walk.

chi-chi: sure.

goku: that's fine.

the girls are having a good time at the side of the temple, while gohan and goku are sit on a bench and starting a conversation.

goku: where's goten?

gohan: goten's on the other group.

goku: i see. by the way i sense yours and goten's ki last night.

gohan: yeah, some bad guys call themselves the kansai magic association, trying to kidnap konoka-san and using her powers to take over the kansai group.

goku: you mean the girl with asuna and negi-kun on the other day?

gohan: yeah.

goku: and did you say her powers?

gohan: yeah, i don't know what kind of power konoka-san has, but if they trying to take her again, this could be even bigger trouble.

goku: did you and goten become super saiyajins?

gohan: yeah, we were really so mad that the monkey lady trying to use konoka-san as a puppet so goten and i have to do it.

goku: monkey lady?

gohan: she just a human in a costume, but she's a charm user.

goku: charm user?

gohan explained to goku about what happened yesterday. and three minutes later.

goku: now i get it. that charm user uses a kind of paper called a shikigami to summon it by japanese traditional magic, right?

gohan: yeah, but the enemy might coming back to kidnap konoka-san again. that's why goten and i will be ready for it, if they calling reinforments that someone's stronger against our super saiyajin powers.

goku: hm. this is serious.

gohan: yeah, negi-kun, asuna-san, setsuna-san, goten and i will do everything we can to protect my classmates.

goku: that's the spirit. by the way, what kind of power does negi-kun has?

gohan: he's a wizard.

gohan: a wizard?

gohan: yep and the my other classmate, eva-san is a wizard as well and a vampire.

goku: i see. and did you say she's a vampire?

gohan: yep and her partner and my classmate, chachamaru-san is really a robot.

goku: really?

gohan: yep.

goku: whooa. your classmates sure are interesting.

gohan: i'll say, but goten and i are having fun making new friends.

goku: yeah. where is negi-kun by the way?

gohan: i had a feeling that my other classmate nodoka-san is gonna confess her love to negi-kun.

goku: eh? confession?

gohan: yeah, nodoka-san fall in love with negi-kun.

goku: ooh, i see.

gohan: hm. i had a feeling that tomorrow night might be a huge battle. but goten and i will do everything we can, to protect konoka-san from those kansai magic group. by the way setsuna-san is a shinmei-ryuu swordman and her techniques are ki-based just like trunks from the future.

goku: really? that's awesome.

gohan: but the enemy is a shinmei-ryuu swordsman as well. but she's stronger than setsuna-san.

goku: that's bad.

gohan: i don't know what new enemy will the kansai magic group will be calling to, but if they're stronger than us, we'll overcome it.

goku: hm. if you, goten and your friends are in danger, let me know. your mom and i will stay at a hotel nearby for an another day or two.

gohan: thanks, dad.

goku: well then, let's go back to your mom and your classmates.

gohan: right.

meanwhile:

chi-chi: so, asuna-chan, how are you, today?

asuna: fine, ma'am. gohan, goten and i are getting along really great.

chi-chi: i'm glad that my sons are getting to meet new friends. honestly, gohan is still living on a normal life, even goten as well, although, goku-sa and gohan we're hanging around their friends that we known for a long time.

asuna: yeah, he told us that earlier and some of the animals we're attract to him.

chi-chi: that's gohan for you. it's his kindness that the animals liked him, just like his dad.

asuna: ah, i see.

chi-chi: ara? where is your teacher, negi-sensei and your classmate, konoka-san?

asuna: negi is with the other half of our group, for sakurazaki-san, she was avoiding her childhood friend konoka.

chi-chi: ara? her childhood friend?

setsuna: i didn't avoid her, kagurazaka-san!

asuna: yeah, yeah.

chi-chi: *giggle*

asuna: ah, yeah, our other classmate has a crush on gohan.

chi-chi: really?

asuna: yeah, but some of our classmates have a crush on him as well.

chi-chi: aaah, gohan is becoming popular with girls, is he.

asuna: yeah, heh heh.

chi-chi: well then, shall we get back to the boys?

asuna: sure.

setsuna: yes.

three minutes later:

goku: we're back.

chi-chi: so, how was it?

gohan: dad and i had a talk about how goten and i are doing at school.

chi-chi: i see. heee.

gohan: w-what is it, mom?

chi-chi: you got a girl, that has a crush on you, gohan.

gohan: e-eh?

chi-chi: oh come now, she really like you, gohan, why don't you ask her? i approved you to your date.

gohan: m-mom! asuna-san! why did you tell her that, for?

asuna: what? it's the truth.

chi-chi: are you hiding something from me, gohan? *glares at her son*

gohan: n-no, it's not like that…

chi-chi: ah, i see, you're blushing that you we're meet your classmate as a girlfriend.

gohan: like i said…!

chi-chi: it's alright, gohan, but next time, i would like to meet your girlfriend so you wouldn't hide your shyness.

gohan: m-mom… *sweat drop*

chi-chi: well, shall we continue our relaxing trip, goku-sa?

goku: sure, let's go.

chi-chi: alright, i'll see you all later, gohan, say hi to goten for us.

goku: yeah. see ya later.

back with negi:

negi and konoka are at a buddhist temple alone, while yue and haruna hiding and in the corner to keep an eye on them to see nodoka's courage to confess her love to negi.

nodoka: wow! this buddhist temple is huge!

negi: aah! you're right!

nodoka: *_phew… i'm happy even when it's just the two of us walking together! ah! no, no! i've got to confess! got to confess!*_

haruna: go for it, nodoka!

yue: we've chased asuna-san and the others away.

nodoka: *_nodoka, you've got to confess now!* _u…um… negi-sensei!

negi: hai?

nodoka: sensei! i… i-I l-love… love buddah statue!

negi: eh? that's quite an artful interest you have there. just like yue-san.

haruna: what the hell was that!

yue: baka.

nodoka: hauu… g-gomen!

next area:

nodoka: um… um… negi-sensei, i um, l-lucky!

nodoka once again attempted to confess but failed. Oddly enough a charms stand, which gave out lucky charms, was in front of them.

negi: ah, yes! do you want to try the omikuji?

nodoka: n-no that's, that's not what I meant!

negi: uweeh… it says daikyou (ultra bad luck)! aaah…!

nodoka: *_it's no good… i can't say it…*_

negi: ah, nodoka-san. look at this, it's a big hole, just like on the buddah statue's nose. if you pass through it, they say you will become smarter and your wishes will come true!

nodoka: eh! wishes come true? _i'll do it! i'll pass through it! *if i pass through here maybe i'll be able to say it…*_

nodoka went into the hole and nearly made it out, but she was stuck on the way back where she came through.

nodoka: m…my butt is stuck!

negi: eh!

haruna and yue: gah! *trip over!*

negi: are you alright? i'll pull you out now!

negi: uuu… i'm sorry, sensei!

as negi pulling on her arms. he kept tugging but nothing seemed to happen. finally with a forceful tug he pulled her out but landed in an awkward situation. she landed on top of him giving him a full view of her panties.

nodoka: ow… hyaaa!

negi: n-not again! *deja vu?*

nodoka: i-i'm sorry!

negi: no, i'm sorry!

nodoka: *_aaa! i couldn't confess and now i've done such an unlady like thing… i'm no good after all!* _aaah! gomenasai!

negi: eeeh! nodoka-san!

haruna: nodoka!

nodoka apologizes to him and ran away outside the temple.

back at gohan's group:

asuna: sheesh! why do you keep running away from konoka?

setsuna: i… i've entrusted her to the shikigami, so ojou-sama should be safe.

asuna: that's not what i meant! why don't you talk to her?

setsuna: _that's because… because… if i get close to her, she'll find out about magic… someone on my status shouldn't…_

gohan: *_oh yeah, konoemon-san, mentioned it before we go to kyoto, he said don't let konoka-san know about magic, we have to do everything we can so konoka-san will not find out about magic.*_

asuna: what are you mumbling about?

they stopped talking when they heard a rustle and when they turn around, they saw nodoka crying.

setsuna: hm?

nodoka: ah… asuna-san, gohan-san, sakurazaki-san.

setsuna: you're nodoka-san?

asuna: w-what's the matter, honya-chan? did something happened?

five minutes later:

the gang sitting outside a store while starting a conversation.

asuna eeeeh! you confessed to negi! really!

nodoka: yes… i mean… no… i was going to… but i'm was so clumsy, so i was messed up! ah, i'm sorry, i haven't really talked to sakurazaki-san before, and yet i'm talking about things like this…

asuna: y… you were serious…

gohan: no doubt about it.

setsuna: it's ok… but no matter how i look at negi-sensei, he still just a child… so why?

nodoka: that because… negi sensei is… normally, he's just a cute child like everyone else says… but sometimes, he has such an adult-like reliable expression on… that makes me wonder if he isn't older than us.

asuna: um… is that… so?

gohan: nodoka-san is right, he has an adult-like act of responsibility.

setsuna: that's true… at first i thought he was just an obstacle, but…

nodoka: i think it's because negi-sensei has something we don't. he has something he's aiming for, always looking ahead…i'm satisfied just by looking at him from afar… that's all the courage i have… but today i thought i'd try and tell him how i felt…

asuna: hm…? and what happened?

nodoka: eh heh heh… i want to thank you, asuna-san, gohan-san. sakurazaki-san, i thought you we're a scary person at first… but that's not true, isn't it?

setsuna: eh?

nodoka: i feel relieved now! we'll i'm off.

asuna: ah!

chamo: whoa, ane-san, i was moved.

asuna: h-hey, where is she off to?

gohan: i think i know where she's going. grab on my shoulder.

asuna: right.

setsuna: eh? where are we going?

asuna: just grab on gohan's shoulder.

setsuna: r-right.

*ZWISH!*

gohan, asuna and setsuna followed nodoka on where she was headed using his shunkan ido.

negi: nodoka-san! nodoka-san! this is strange, i wonder where she went? this school trio is really turning out to be troublesome… there's that letter to deal with, and then konoka-san and the monkey lady…

nodoka: negi-sensei!

negi turned around and seeing nodoka panting.

negi: ah, nodoka-san! thank goodness! where did you go?

nodoka: negi-sensei… um… the truth is, i…

just as nodoka was about to confess negi, gohan, asuna and setsuna arrive in time and hide in the bushes.

*ZWISH!*

asuna: ah! there she is!

gohan: let's hide in the bush.

asuna: good idea.

nodoka: i… i… i love… grated radishes!

*trip over*

negi: huh? *sweat drop*

nodoka: n-no, that's not it… lucky… i mean… no…

negi: um… nodoka-san? *sweat drop*

chamo: i… it seems like she's really serious about it! just what i expected from a girl i picked. go for it!

asuna: b… but negi is only ten years old! a confession is a bit…

chamo: bullshit! love has nothing to do with age!

setsuna: shhh! please take a look!

nodoka: um.. negi-sensei… i…

ooooh!

nodoka took a breath and let it out her fear to say it to him.

nodoka: i've like you since the day we met, negi-sensei! i… i love you, negi-sensei!

negi: ….eeh?

asuna, setsuna and chamo: s-she did it!

gohan: yep, she did it, finally.

negi: eh… ah…

nodoka: ah, it's ok. i… i understand… something as sudden as this is troublesome for you… w… we're student and teacher after all… i'm sorry… but i wanted you to know how i feel… please excuse me, negi-sensei!

after nodoka confessed to negi, she then ran off. in negi's mind was on the fritz as she left. All the troubles he was having with the kansai magic association and the monkey lady was a lot to take in for him, now adding to his mind, it went shut down and he fell unconscious.

asuna: kyaa! negi!

setsuna: i had no idea nodoka-san was so mature… she certainly has courage…

gohan: yeah, she finally overcome her fear now. great job, nodoka-san.

asuna: oi! negi! get a hold of yourself!

chamo: aniki!

konoka, haruna and yue just arrived to see what happened to negi.

konoka: hyaa! negi-kun! what happened!

asuna: ah, no, this is… you see…

haruna: this is bad! he's gone over thirty-eight degrees!

yue: this must be what they called teething fever… *sweat drop*

before night falls:

negi: n-nodoka-san… confessed to me… and they told me that that japanese women were shy! i…if this goes beyond just a confession… as a british gentleman, i would have take to responsibility!

negi imagine his head that his sister nekane told him about relashionships.

_nekane: do you understand, negi? that kind of forbidden relationship between teachers and students._

negi: aaah! i can't do that! i'd be unqualified as a teacher if i did! but…. aaah! what should i do!

ayaka, yuna, ako, fuka and fumika could only watch on as negi seemed to go crazy over some matter.

makie: i wonder what's wrong with negi-kun?

ayaka: hmm… judging by his appearance, whatever it is, it's big…

yuna: maybe he just ate something he shouldn't have?

ayaka: what's wrong, negi-sensei?

makie: negi-kun, did something happen this afternoon at nara park?

negi: n…no… nothing happened… no one confessed to me or anything…!

ayaka: eh! confessed!

yuna: is that true, negi-kun! who was it!

negi: *s-shimata!* no, um… not confess, i mean c…cook! that's right, a cook was putting a crab in the soup and… i… i've got a meeting with shizuna-sensei, so please excuse me!

negi runs off at top speed without saying it any worse.

makie: ah! just a minute, negi-kun!

ayaka: who confessed to who? *sweat drop*

asuna: uu~un… i wonder if negi will be ok?

setsuna: it looks like negi-sensei has his full, doesn't it?

gohan: yeah, he still in shock of what nodoka-san confessed to him.

goten: nodoka-chan confessed to negi-kun?

gohan: yeah, and by the way, mom and dad are there earlier.

goten: really?

gohan: yeah, and mom and dad give regards to you.

goten: yay!

gohan: dad says if we need his help, he'll come and help us.

goten: really? yay!

asuna: goku-san said that?

gohan: yeah, i already explained to him.

asuna: i see. looks like we got another new ally, now.

yuna: he's fast! we lost sight of him! what do we do, iincho?

ayaka: there's definitely someone in 3-A who can do something about this. there is no way this mystery can continue! this is…

yuna: a job for her.

so the girls went to their photographer classmate asakura and told her the details.

asakura: what! obscene conduct between a teacher and a student?

yuna: that's right, asakura! it's terrible!

makie: un, un!

asakura: hmm…. that'd be a pretty big scoop, if it turns out to be true, that is. as official camerawoman of 3-A and the academy breaking news divisions, asakura kazumi will leave it to me! if there's a scoop, i'll bring it to light!

ayaka: there's just one person we need to check up on.

asakura: ok, ok. who's the suspect? nitta? Seruhiko?

ayaka: actually…

asakura: eh… so in summary someone confessed to negi-sensei… hey, that's not obscene at all!

ayaka: what do you mean! it's well beyond what's allowable! at any rate, we need you to find out who did what to negi-sensei!

makie: were counting on you, asakura!

asakura: if it's not a scoop, i'm not interested… but… well, who knows, maybe something like this will lead to a big story. doing ordinary news items the public wants to read is also a part of a reporters job, i guess. a confession huh? that can only mean one person…

*knock, knock*

asakura: honya, are you in there? i'm coming in.

asakura enters the room where nodoka is alone.

asakura: oh, you're all by yourself? perfect!

nodoka: yes, what is it, asakura-san?

asakura: is it true that you slept with negi-sensei?

*spews!*

nodoka: w-w-w-wh… i didn't do anything like that!

asakura: hahaha! just kidding! you confessed to him today, didn't you? so, how did it go?

nodoka: eh… h-h-h-how did it go? i was able to tell him how i feel… that's all… i didn't want a response from the start, so…

asakura: eh… then you don't care what negi-sensei thinks?

nodoka: *_no, i'm just…i'm already satisfied… i'm afraid to hear his response, so…*_

asakura: ha ha! you're so cute, miyazaki! we can't have that, you're not a primary school girl anymore you know! well, it doesn't matter really...

nodoka: ah, this could be troublesome for sensei, so please keep it a secret…

asakura: ok, ok, i got it! i'm supporting you, so give it your best, miyazaki!

as asakura going down to the hall…

asakura: well, i've finished gathering my material… haa~ah… man, i can't get a story out of this! this is going to cause a real mess if i left everyone else hear it, so i'd better keep it to myself. i will just let the romance continue at its own pace… i'll just destroy this… sorry, iincho…

asakura pressed the erase button on her recorder and continued down the hall with a sigh.

asakura: *phew* our class sure is peaceful. i need a big scoop that will really get their blood boiling!

as she headed down the stairs, but she spotted a zombie like negi, walking outside glooming.

asakura: ah, isn't that negi-sensei? and he's with gohan-kun and goten-kun. maybe i should get an interview from the man himself?

asaura wondered; she figured it would be okay as long as she kept nodoka's name out of it.

asakura: ara? looks like he's really worried over something… receiving a confession… it must be a real shock for a ten year old.

negi blankly climbed the stairs and headed towards the street, with gohan and goten right behind him.

chamo: aniki, pay attention to where you going. ah! oi, oi, aniki! look!

negi: eh? ah!

asakura: a neko!

negi: shimata!

negi finally came into focus just in time to see a car quickly driving down the street and run over a poor defenseless kitty cat and quickly rushed out to save the cat as he pulled out his staff; the timing will be close! the car was centimeters away from negi while gohan help negi save the cat as well in a quick speed.

asakura: this is bad! h-he's going to die! negi-sensei! gohan-kun!

negi: rasteru masukiru magisteru!

negi chanted the flowering wind ward barrier spell quickly as he grabbed the cat and gohan catch the flipped van with one arm and landing it safely on the ground. asakura couldn't believe her eyes, it was almost like magic and she remembered back at ayaka's mansion that gohan and goten saved their classmates by staying float on the swimming pool and she knows the siblings did show their ki energy to them on how we're they we're unharmed.

negi: *phew* thank goodness you're safe!

asakura: *_WHAT THE HELL_?*

negi: are you ok, driver-san?

driver: h-huh? what just happened…?

gohan: you must've fall asleep while driving on the road.

driver: r-really?

gohan: yes, you almost hit that neko but it's alright now. try to drive carefully next time.

driver: sure, thanks.

asakura: w-w-what was that? *_aikido?_*

chamo: hehe… that's my aniki! even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts! but you should try to avoid using magic like that!

negi: un… sorry about that.

gohan: chamo-kun is right, we don't want anyone else know about this, it only could get worse.

asakura: *_did that ermine just talk?*_

negi: anyway, i'm just glad no one saw us.

gohan: hm?

negi: what's wrong, gohan-san?

gohan: i just sense a person's ki, it's somehow familiar… *if i know it any better, it's asakura-san.* but it's gone now, it's not the enemy though.

negi: i see, thanks for helping me with the cat.

gohan: no prob.

negi: well, we'd better get out of here and drop that cat off somewhere safe.

gohan: right, come on, goten.

goten: um, onii-chan.

asakura: *_t-they're flying!* __th-this is it! my ultra-huge scoop!_

later that evening:

asakura: hmm… a superhero? an ally of justice from outer space? a magical boy who's come to the world of humans for training? this is so messed up! i've got the evidence right here… although gohan-kun and goten-kun did save us at iincho's swimming pool back there and they're not just floating on the pool, but flying as well! and as if gohan-kun knows where i was by sensing a person's ki signature right? i'm sure goten-kun would've do the same thing as his big brother. even though they are really skilled martial artists, they're just more than meets the eye. aaahh! this is is too much! no matter which negi-kun is, there's no doubt that is big news including the brothers i think. the problem is… how should i report this? however! in order to truly shock the world, one piece of evidence is not enough! alright! if it come to this then…

at the men's bath:

negi, gohan and goten are at the men's bath for relaxation, while negi still slumping about nodoka's confession to him earlier.

chamo: oi, oi, aniki! don't make such a pitiful sound! if you let your gurad down, we'll have all girls coming in here again!

gohan: like déjà vu.

negi: it'll be fine, this is sensei time. students can't come in… haa~ah… but i've sure got a lot on my plate…

gohan: you said it.

but at that exact moment the door opened to reveal shizuna in a bath towel.

chamo: huh? someone's coming!

gohan: eh! already!

shizuna-sensei: ara? negi-sensei.

negi: sh-shizuna-sensei!

gohan: we didn't know you were coming here so early.

shizuna: it's ok. you did great today, negi-sensei, do you want me to wash your back?

negi: n-no, that's alright…

shizuna-sensei: uhuhu, negi-sensei, the truth is… i know all about your little secret…

negi and gohan: eeh!

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei, are you a wizard, right?

negi: eeeh! d-did you heard it from the principal?

gohan: *_that's weird how could shizuna-sensei know about negi-kun's secret? unless…*_

gohan step back a bit and closed his eyes and focusing on shizuna-sensei's ki signature and found out that it wasn't shizuna-sensei then he compared the other ki signature earlier and it's a match, he knows that it wasn't shizuna-sensei, it was their classmate, asakura kazumi. but he doesn't want to spoil it right now.

gohan: *_i knew it, it wansn't shizuna-sensei, it was asakura-san, this is bad, she must've spotted us outside and the secret was leaked out. this is bad for negi-kun_*

shizuna-sensei: well, i wouldn't know about it that, but i have a request… i want to see negi-kun some magic.

negi: eeh! i…i can't do that! i can't-mmff!

negi was pulled in by Shizuna into her breasts. Negi struggled to get free but after a few seconds he stopped.

shizuna-sensei: what's wrong, negi-kun? do you really like them that much?

negi: um… shizuna-sensei… i know it's rude to ask but, did your breasts get smaller?

how rude! i'll have you know that i'm the fourth largest in the class you know!

negi: fourth largest in class? who are you?

uh oh!

gohan: asakura kazumi-san.

negi: eeh! asakura-san!

gohan: yep. but the way your hair looks when you take off, it looks pretty. you should wear your hair down more often, asakura-san.

asakura: r-really? … ah! how did you know it was me, gohan-kun?

gohan: well, when you mentioned about wizards, you had drawn suspicion. i just focusing on sensing shizuna-sensei's ki signature and it was not definitely shizuna-sensei, so i focused some more and i could tell that it was you from outside earlier, asakura-san.

asakura: so, you pretend that you sensed it's ki and you said it was gone now, then later on, you identified it in order to take the bait as you in order to lure me here!

gohan: pretty much, yeah.

goten: yay! onii-chan!

chamo: this is bad, aniki! we've got to erase her memory!

asakura: not so fast!

asakura secretly pulled out her phone while negi was trying to erase her memory but he stopped by asakura's words.

asakura: back off negi-kun or I'll press the 'send' button and your secret will be on the home page for the world to see! and, that goes for you too gohan-kun!

gohan: *_oh hell, this is bad!*_

negi: w-why are you doing this, asakura-san?

asakura: because it's a scoop! it's all for the sake of the scoop! sorry about this, negi-sensei… but i'm going to have you cooperate with my global ambition…

negi: eh? a… ambition?

gohan: you're planning to tell the world about negi-kun's a wizard and about me and goten, don't you?

asakura: of course!

gohan: i don't like the word "ambition", you know.

asakura: well, i'll have the entire world's eyes on me for my discovery! i'll have exclusive interviews, and the newspapers and magazines of the world crawling at my feet! you two will be so popular you will star in TV dramas and novels produced by me! you'll even get a Hollywood movie as we go worldwide!

gohan: still, i don't want negi-kun's secret to be revealed, it has to keep it secret.

negi: y-yeah, i really don't want it! waaaah!

gohan: *_this is bad! his magic gone berserk because of his cry!* _yamero(stop), negi-kun! you'll might get asakura-san hurt!

negi didn't realize that asakura was sent flying into the air, so he dashed in with his towel on and riding his staff to grab asakura in the air, while gohan with his towel wrapped around his waist, flying in the air to help them. asakura then turned her cellphone around and took a picture of negi flying with his staff, gohan heard the click of her phone and worried that the evidence might send it to all over the world.

asakura: negi-kun, you've finally used magic and i got a perfect shot just then!

negi: aaah! shimata!

gohan: *_this is bad for negi-kun!*_

asakura: take a look! here's my conclusive evidence!

as they landed back to the bath, asakura's phone was broken, knowing gohan's sigh of relief that it didn't send it to the entire world.

asakura: hm…? huh? aaah! my phone is broken! my ultra scoop is in ruin…

gohan: *_phew, it's a good thing it didn't send it in time, sorry about your phone, asakura-san* _that's too bad, asakura-san, your phone is broken and you can't send it… *_hee hee._*

ayaka: what's going on in there! what with those crying sounds!

they heard voices from the hall as they entered the men's bath and saw asakura, negi, gohan and goten in towels.

makie: negi-kun!

ayaka: asakura-san!

yuna: gohan-kun! goten-kun!

gohan: yo.

goten: yo.

asakura: aiya… this is….!

ayaka: asakura-san! i asked you to investigate, and you go and do this!

makie: what are you doing with negi-kun!

asakura: help!

asuna: just a minute here, negi! what were you doing! and gohan and goten too!

negi: ah! asuna-saaan!

gohan: *sigh* it's a long story, asuna-san.

goten: long story, asuna-chan.

after with all the ruckus, asakura was left with some pounding from the girls as they left the bathhouse and chamo on asakura's side.

asakura: ow ow ow… there goes my scoop… it looks like i'm no match for a mage and a martial artist…

chamo: that's not true, nee-san! you were really shining back there! so, how about a business proportion between you and me?

asakura: i'm listening…

chapter 19 end.

hope you like this chapter, see ya later.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 20: get your love in the middle of the night! gohan and goten's first kiss through the kissing game?

at night:

it's still day two of their field trip, ako and akira were walking around the hall at night as they're having a private conversation, unnoticedly they were watched by a spy.

asakura: seat number five, izumi ako, confessed to a graduate student in march, but was rejected. currently without a boyfriend, has a shy personality, but is quite athletic. and seat number six, okochi akira, currently without a boyfriend; very athletic. the ace of the swimming club; it seems the high school club has high expectations of her. a shy and quiet person.

the stalker which is asakura, quickly slipped away and made towards the stairs where mana was walking down; the stalker hid behind the corner and took a picture.

asakura: seat number eight, tatsumiya mana, unknown whether she has a boyfriend or not. it seems she works part time at a shrine within the academy as a priestess.

asakura walked by Mana acting as nonchalant as possible to not give away what she was doing and headed into the open bath where chao,ku-fei and hakase were relaxing in a bath.

asakura: seat number nineteen, chao lingshen, genius number one; unstoppable at everything, whether it is school, sports or cooking. seat number twenty-four, hakase satomi, genius number two; has no interests outside of her research. her nickname is of course "hakase". neither of them have boyfriends. heh…all the better for us!

chamo: just what i expected from 3-A's database! these are just the sort of girls i've been looking for!

asakura: heh heh… this is nothing, just leave it to me, a member of the news club! my classmates can't hide a thing from me! they don't call me the mahora paparazzi for nothing you know!

chamo: yeah! i've got it, reporter nee-san! we'll definitely need your help on "operation x"

chamo: uhuhu… well then, let's make a contract. but i suppose i will receive some sort of compensation in exchange…

chamo: ok, ok! we'll give you exclusive rights to gather data on us after this! now come on, we've got to start planning!

asakura: yeah!

yue heard asakura's cackle while soaking in the bath doesn't know what's going on, so she just ignore it.

meanwhile:

asuna: eeeeh! someone found out about your magic! and all of all people… is asakura!

negi: y-yes…

asuna: how come! how did this happen! of all the people, it has to be that paparazzi girl!

gohan: negi-kun hadn't got any choice, because we saved a neko from getting hit by an incoming van.

negi: he's right, i had no choice! i had to help the neko!

asuna: uuu… having asakura find out is just bad as having the world find out, you know! it's all over now, i guess everyone is going to find out you true identity. you'll be turned into an ermine and sent home.

negi: eeeh!

gohan: don't be like that, asuna-san.

negi: please give me some advice! asuna-san! setsuna-san!

before anything could be said, Kazumi (who still had her hair down) came in with chamo on her shoulder.

asakura: yo, negi-sensei, gohan-kun!

gohan: asakura-san.

chamo: so here you were, aniki!

negi: asakura-san! chamo-kun!

asuna: hey, asakura! don't pick on him like that, ok? he's just a kid.

asakura: pick on him? what are you talking about? and speaking of that, didn't you used to say you hate kids?

chamo: that's right! this reporter nee-san is on our side now!

negi: eh? on our side?

gohan: what do you mean by that?

asakura: i, as a member of the breaking news club, asakura kazumi have been moved by chamo-chi's passion, so i'll be acting as your agent in order to protect your secres, negi-sensei. nice working with you.

negi: eeh! really!

gohan: but how do we know we can really trust you, asakura-san?

asakura: i'll give you the photograph evidence i have been taking up to now back to you, here.

negi: waaah! thanks, asakura-san!

gohan: when did you get these-

asakura: it's a photographer's secret.

gohan: t-that figures. *sweat drop*

negi: thank goodness! that's one problem down…

asuna: there, there negi, wasn't that nice?

gohan: she's right, it's a good thing the secret is keep still.

as it secret kept been secret, ayaka, chizuru, makie and yuna just came by with their kimono.

ayaka: what's going on negi-sensei?

negi: ah, everyone! otsukare sama! you finished your bath already?

ayaka: yes.

chizuru: ah, gohan-kun.

gohan: y-yo, chizuru-san.

asuna: heh heh, i knew it you had a crush on chizu-

gohan: shhh! not so loud, asuna-san!

yuna: what's the matter gohan-kun?

gohan: n-nothing.

negi: actually i'm improving my relationship with asakura-san just now.

asakura: yep!

*_w-w-what! improving their relationship!*_

ayaka: just a minute, negi-sensei! just what do you mean by-

ayaka's speech was interrupted by their other teacher nitta-sensei.

nitta-sensei: hey, you girls! it's almost time for bed! hurry up and get back to your own room!

makie: geh! nitta-sensei!

nitta-sensei: don't get too soft on your students, negi-sensei!

negi: y-yes, i'm sorry.

asuna: hm? is he…?

setsuna: kagurazaka-san, let's begin patrol.

meanwhile:

yuna: bleeh! baka nitta! we wasted last night on sleep, but tonight we're gonna play all long!

just as yuna and makie entering their bedroom, yuna caught by surprise by ako throwing into yuna's face.

ako: eh heh heh.

yuna: now you've done it, ako!

on the other bedroom:

the group of kakizaki we're listening a ghost story that made natsumi and the narutaki twins scared.

kakizaki: And, the next night, when that Mangaka was working all by himself there came a voice from a radio which should have been discontinued…a voice from a woman no longer of this world!

narutaki twins: gyaaaah!

at the other bedroom:

konoka: eeeh! you confess to negi-kun!

haruna: we've got to toast to this!

kampai!

nodoka: um… that's… uuu….

haruna: ok! the next story is going to be a dirty one!

nodoka: eh…

just then, nitta-sensei heard the ruckus and scold them as he enter the room.

nitta-sensei: that's enough 3-A! behave yourselves! sheesh! i thought it was a little too quiet last night! i know negi-sensei is soft on you girls, but as long as i'm the director of academy external activities, i won't let you have your way! from this point onwards, you are all forbidden to leave your own rooms! if i found any of you outside, you'll find yourself squatting in the lobby! is that clear!

fumika: eeeh!

yuna: squatting in the lobby!

nitta-sensei: do you make myself clear?

the girls nodded in sadness.

shizuna-sensei: sorry about this, everyone.

nitta-sensei left with a huff as shizuna felt bad for all the girls that Nitta was being so strict.

fuka: boo! this is boring! i want to fight with goten-kun!

kakizaki: and i wanted to have an indecent talk with negi-kun and gohan-kun… (which kakizaki had no freakin idea of what kind of indecent talk to gohan as she pout)

makie: and i wanted to sleep in the same futon as negi-kun!

ayaka: alright, i get the picture! now hurry up and back to your dorms!

just then asakura appeared at the corner of the room.

asakura: hehehe… looks like she's getting mad.

ayaka: asakura-san! damn it! where were you all this time, you coward!

asakura: hey, come on now. i've got a suggestion for everyone. wouldn't it be a waste if the night just ended like this? why don't we and the rest of the 3-A play a little game?

ayaka: what are you talking about? as the class president, i will not allow this!

fuka: yeah!

sakurako: a game? what sort of game?

asakura: let's just call it "Lip scramble! operation: kiss negi-sensei, gohan-sensei and goten-kun passionately on this school trip"! i've reached an understanding with negi-kun and the siblings' manager.

makie: eeeh!

sakurako: a kiss with negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun!

asakura: hey, hey! not so loud! nitta's gonna come around again!

nodoka: *_a k-k-kiss with negi-sensei!*_

asakura: the rules are simple. every group will choose two representatives. all they have to do is not get caught by nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from negi-sensei, who's in his room, while gohan-kun and goten-kun, who were somewhere in the building. you are allowed to sabotage the other teams! however, the only weapons you can use are pillows! there are wonderful prizes for those who do well. furthermore, if you get caught by nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game! you'll have to squat there until morning even if you end up dead! kissing negi-sensei is the main goal and if you kiss him it's the end of the game. gohan-kun and goten-kun are like the secret bosses in an RPG game who has a secret prize, but is a lot harder to catch! as a result, you have a seventy-five percent chance of getting caught by Nitta and squatting until morning with no one to help you!"

ku fei: that's harsh! once you get caught, no one can help you de-aru!

fuka: just what is this "wonderful prize?"

asakura: it's a secret! but you should be looking forward to it!

chizuru: ara? it's sounds interesting, i should join in this game as well.

ayaka: chizuru-san!

fuka: chizuru-nee!

chizuru: if negi-sensei is the main goal, then gohan-kun and goten kun are the goals as well.

fumika: oh yeah, goten-kun is the goal as well!

fuka: yay!

ku fei: if we find negi-sensei, we'll find gohan-kun and goten-kun de-aru! i'm in!

narutaki twins: us too!

ayaka then quickly stormed toward to kazumi.

ayaka: asakura-san…

asakura: hm? you mean we can't do it after all, iincho?

ayaka: let's do it! as the class president, i whole heartedly approve!

asakura: thanks… *sweat drop* alright! every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing before ten thirty! the game begins at eleven!

_YEAH!_

ako: uwah! it looks like things are getting exciting!

yuna: i'm gonna go for it!

sakurako: i guess i'll be a spectator after all.

fuka: ah! then i'm going to enter!

kakizaki: do you wanna make a bet?

kugimiya: you're on!

asakura: hehehe. how was that? everything went well, right?

chamo: just what i expected from nee-san! everything is going according to plan! huhuhu! my big "love-love kiss" operation's other side… takes the form of these cards!

chamo declared as he summoned three cards to him. one was the pactio card that asuna currently had along with a mistake version of her's from the botched kiss before they faced chachamaru in a surprise attack. the other card was the mistake card Konoka created at the store a couple of days ago.

chamo: the pactio cards! were gonna get a whole bunch of them!

asakura: hoho… so these are the wonderful card prizes, huh? all we have to do is collect them right?

chamo: that's right! aniki has the original, but these are copies i've made with my power for the partners to use! i've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel! If anyone kisses aniki while he's in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately!

asakura: and what about gohan-kun and goten-kun?

chamo: gohan nii-san and goten aniki uses a different energy, it's their ki, so i don't know if it's possible to form pactios with them, but i owe it to them for their help to aniki to see if he can do it. but if it's possible they can form the pactio or not, one card is worth fifty thousand ermine dollars, so… awawa! We're gonna be millonares, nee-san!

asakura: and what's more, were gonna make even more money out of the betting contest pools for the contest! this is so great! i can't stop laughing!

natsumi: again… *sweat drop*

at the teacher's room:

negi: haah… it's going to be eleven o'clock soon. it looks like today was disaster too…

gohan: yeah, i'll say.

just as then, asuna and setsuna entered just as they finished patrolling.

asuna: negi, gohan, were back from patrolling.

gohan: ah, asuna-san, setsuna-san, what's the status?

setsuna: there were no signs of abnormalities. i've made the barrier stronger, too.

asuna: chamo seems to cast some kind of weird spell as well… i wonder what he's up to?

gohan: *sigh* something stupid again, i bet.

negi: ok, i'll go on the next patrol, for some reason, i'm getting a weird feeling about tonight.

gohan: me and goten will go on patrol as well. who knows what that baka ermine's up to.

goten: um!

negi: yeah, like it would be better for me not to be here or something…

setsuna: now that you mention it, i can feel something weird in the air too.

gohan: me too.

goten: and me as well.

asuna: but won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?

gohan: good point.

setsuna: hmm… well then, i'll lend you these substitution stencils.

negi: substitution stencils?

just before he could answer, shizuna-sensei came in and talk to him.

shizuna-sensei: negi-sensei, it's almost time to go to bed.

gohan: shizuna-sensei.

shizuna-sensei: ara? gohan-san, goten-san, are you two gonna go to bed?

gohan: well, we're not really tire yet, so we'll just hang out here a couple of minutes before we go to bed.

shizuna-sensei: i see.

negi: and i was just about to go to sleep.

shizuna-sensei: we'll watch over the students, then. please leave everything to us. since you're only ten, you can sleep when the students do. so don't leave your room, ok?

negi: y-yes. *sweat drop*

shizuna ripped off her hair to reveal it was asakura once again.

chamo: hurry up nee-san! the game is about to begin!

asakura: ok, ok! calm down, chamo-chi! i've set up video cameras already, so we're prepared for anything! and since gohan-kun and goten-kun might roaming the building, we are making better time than i expected!

at eleven o'clock:

the girls who were participated in the game has entered and watched by six video cameras streaming into all the class 3-A's TV's that they're been monitored their every move while the other class are in their room to watch the game. and asakura just about to announce it from a secret room.

asakura: the representatives are fuka and fumika of group 1, kaede and ku for group 2, group 3 was being represented by ayaka, chizuru and chisame, group 4 by makie and yuna, finally group 5 was yue and nodoka. school trip special operation! "operation: kiss negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun passionately on this school field trip!"

sakurako: kyaah! it's starting!

kakizaki: this is pretty formal!

sakurako: who did you bet?

kugimiya: iincho from team 3 is really gonna go for it, since chizuru-san is with them, i'm sure she'll find gohan-kun! so team 3 is gonna go for it!

sakurako: i've got bets on teams 2 and 4.

team 3 representatives: yukihiro ayaka, naba chizuru and hasegawa chisame

hasegawa: uugh, why me?

ayaka: stop whining and support me, damn it!

chizuru: now, now, ayaka, calm down.

ayaka: right, i'm going to defend negi-sensei's lips to the death! by the way, chizuru-san, how do you catch gohan-san? asakura-san said he and goten-san are harder to catch them.

chizuru: *giggle* it… a… secret.

hasegawa: figures…

team 2: nagase kaede and ku fei.

ku fei: what will we do if we win de-aru? it'd be my first kiss to negi-sensei, gohan-kun or goten-kun, you know!

kaede: hm. you could go for gohan-kun or goten-kun de-gozaru, there really strong, right?

ku fei: yeah, well i'll choose between the two when we catch them de-aru!

asakura: in contrast to contestant chisame, who's shown absolutely no interest, Iincho, with her boundless love, is the favorite! and for chizuru-san, she has her sight on gohan-kun, i wonder what kind of method does she used? it's a secret she said! we'll found out later folks! but team two's ku fei and kaede, representing the baka rangers, shouldn't be underestimated either!

team 4: sasaki makie and Akashi yuna.

yuna: alright! we're gonna win this! gohan-kun is mine!

makie: ehehe~ a kiss with negi-kun… hehehe…

asakura: the other teams are: a confident pair from the athletic club for team four, the unassuming narutaki sisters for team one and the team from the underdog library club for team five!

chamo: *_we're gonna make a big profit!*_

team 1: narutaki fuka and fumika.

fumika: onee-chan! i don't want to squat in the lobby!

fuka: it'll be fine! we've learned all sort of techniques from kaede-nee!

fumika: but what if we run into kaede-nee?

Team 5: ayase yue and miyazaki nodoka.

nodoka: y-y-yue…

yue: mataku… our class is just overflowing with idiots… just when nodoka finally confessed… they have to go and run some stupid event like this…

nodoka: yue, it's alright, it's just a game after all…

yue: it's not alright! negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people i know. nodoka, you didn't choose the wrong boy.

nodoka: yue…

yue: we're gonna win and get you a kiss, nodoka! let's go!

nodoka: u…un!

asakura: alright! let the game begin!

back at the teacher's room:

negi, gohan and goten felt a shiver in the air.

negi: uuugh… what is this cold feeling?

gohan: mine too, i can feel it.

goten: m-me too. what's going on, onii-chan?

gohan: i don't know, but it's not the enemy's ki, but it's some kind of an intention feeling on someone. i wonder what's going on?

negi: who knows. i guess i was right to go on patrol, i guess i'll use those substitution stencils' setsuna-san gave me. she said write my name in japanese with this brush…

negi did that except… "Ah…I messed up…" negi grumbled as he realized he messed up his Hiragana "Ne" with "Nu" before he stretched his shoulders a little bit. "I…I get kind of tense when I have to write with a brush…"

Negi tries to do it once again except his "Ne" comes out more of a "Mi"."ah…maybe I should write in Katakana…" negi said with a frown as he tried to write in Katakana, but the "Ne" comes out more like a "Ho". "Eh…? this doesn't look right!"

gohan: negi-kun, are you really trying to write your name or you wasted them four times? *sweat drop*

negi: no, i was gonna write my name right, but it just keep messed up my writing skill.

gohan: r-really? *sweat drop*

negi tries one more time before throwing four of the papers out in defeat. "this isn't going well…" negi said as he took a steady breath and relaxed himself.

amazingly, he finally, FINALLY managed to write his name correctly.

negi: alright, I've written it!" negi cheered for himself. "talisman-san talisman-san, please take my place."

and the stencil took the form of negi successfully.

stencil negi: hello, my name is negi..

negi: woow! that's pretty cool! ok, you stay here in my place and go to sleep, ok?

stencil negi: i'm negi.

negi: ok, see ya later! i'm going patrol now, gohan-san, goten-kun!

gohan: see ya later, come on goten, it's our turn to patrol.

goten: yay! patrol!

as negi jumped out the window and hurried to the outer limits of the hotel before he pulled the rest of the substitution Stencils out. just as gohan and goten left the room and start patrolling on the hall without being spotted.

at outside:

negi: this Japanese Onmyoudou stuff is amazing! I managed to copy myself with nothing more than a single piece of paper. I wonder if my double is doing okay. ah, but Setsuna-san gave me these after all, so it should be alright. now then, back to patrolling!

i'm migi.

my name is hogi hupringfield.

i'm yagi.

hello, i'm negi, "the stencil negi said in a zombie-like fashion. "It seems like quite a lot of you have been created."

that's right' stencil nugi said.

"yep,' stencil migi agreed.

"yes," stencil hogi confirmed.

"yup," stencil yagi said with a nod.

"i've been ordered to stay here and sleep," stencil negi explained.

"i have no orders," stencil nugi said plainly.

"nor i," stencil hogi and stencil migi said together.

"well then, let's just watch TV while we wait." stencil Yagi said as he sat in front of the television set with his 'brothers' except stencil negi who went into his futon.

"alright," the stencil brothers agreed in stereo.

back at their secret room:

chamo: that's the cue, nee-san!

asakura: alright, let's see who'll be the first to make a move on negi-sensei's room and who will find the secret bosses, son gohan and son goten? broadcasting live is asakura from the news club! currently teams two, three and four are approaching rapidly! i've got a feeling there's going to be a skirmish soon!

sakurako: kyaah! go for it Team Three! go iincho!

kugimiya: go for it Team One!

makie: yuna, yuna.

yuna: yeah?

makie: i heard that negi-kun is in a teacher's room, but there's no doubt that Demon nitta is keeping watch nearby. what should we do?

yuna: all we have to do is let him get rid of our opponents. *_just hope I can find gohan-kun before we get to negi-kun.*_

hasegawa: oi, iincho, would it be bad if i just went home?

ayaka: chisame-san, _it is not good to be a poor sport._

the three walked in silence, but as they turned the corner ayaka had an unexpected surprise. they had come across makie and yuna saw the enemy as they coming in closer.

makie: iincho?

ayaka: makie-san! alright, this is war now!

the two girls swung their pillows at each other in perfect synchronization and just as perfectly smashed each other's faces. The two fell back together, but Yuna saw her chance!

yuna: you did it, makie! you knocked out iincho! now's my chance!

yuna cheered as she readied to swing her pillow forward only for her to get tripped by chisame.

ku fei: oh, i see a plenty of prey!

ku whispered as she jumped down the stairs with three pillows; with the might of practiced marital artist, captain ku fei landed in the middle and threw the pillows together.

ku fei: china triple pillow attack!

with a powerful blow, ku knocked Ayaka, Chisame and Yuna back at once. chisame didn't have time to dodge the super-fast pillow as she was knocked to her butt. ku laughed in victory as ayaka growled furiously.

ayaka: now you've done it!

asakura: whoa! it's started already! it's a three way melee!

asakura announced as Yuna, Makie, Ayaka and Ku battled each other.

ayaka: Ch-Chisame-san! watch my back!"

ayaka yelled to chisame, however, chisame was nowhere to be seen.

ayaka: what? She's gone! chizuru-san-! she's gone too!

ayaka was calling chizuru but she was gone as well.

actually, chisame was just retreating from the fight.

hasegawa: _aah, you got to be kidding!_ _i can't believe this…i'll have no part in this. I'm cutting outta here on the double. besides, I have a home page to update._

as she was walking back to her room while looking at the spectacle of the fight, she ran into someone. She landed on the floor with a thud. she looked up to see who she ran into, hoping that it wasn't Nitta-sensei. It was in fact, gohan and goten!

gohan: Huh? What's going on here?

gohan suddenly looked around the corner stopping all of the combatants in mid strike. slowly, they turned to look at gohan and goten with an unreadable look in their eyes.

asakura: what an unexpected development! tt seems the secret boss, son gohan, and son goten has stumbled unknowingly into the melee! shall their lips be captured? who will chase their classmates?

yuna: _gohan-kun? goten-kun_? whispered in awe.

goten: huh? yuna-chan?

gohan: yuna-san? what's going on? asked with his head tilted.

kaede: we're playing a game where we have to kiss you, goten-dono and negi-bozu, de-gozaru. explained with a happy smile.

gohan: oh, i see… come on, goten.

goten: um.

gohan said as he turned and continued his walk until what kaede said processed through his brain. EEEH! goten did the same as gohan.

his answer was Yuna making a bomb dive toward him, but luckily years of training allowed him to duck under her attack and run aw—err—make a tactical retreat!

gohan: uh oh! goten, let's retreat!

goten: roger!

kaede: after him ku! he's heading towards negi-bozu's room de gozaru! said as she chased after gohan and goten with ku hot on her heels.

not to be outdone, teams three and four followed after them at break neck speed. gohan turned around to see the pair of baka rangers chasing at him and even catching up! they turned the corner only to find out it was a dead end, but lucky for them, they disappeared using fast speeds much to kaede's annoyance.

gohan and goten popped up on the other side of the hall only for teams three and four to spot them, but luckily they ran the opposite direction of negi's room causing ayaka and the reluctant makie to back off while yuna gave chase. turning towards a random door, he opened it only for nitta to be standing there menacingly. not caring one bit right now, they jumped over the man and continued down the hall.

"GOH—" Nitta was cut short as yuna ran head first into the man causing the three to topple over. chisame heard the noise and ran towards it, however she immediately regretted the decision once she saw nitta.

nitta-sensei: hasegawa, akashi, what are you up to?

hasegawa: gyaaah!

yuna: crap, it's demon nitta!

yuna yelled as she tried to run off with chisame only for him to grab the back of their kimonos.

nitta-sensei: i don't think so you two, it's squatting in the lobby for both of you!

the two sadly were dragged to the lobby where they were forced to squat; their teammates could only look from around the corner.

makie: sorry, yuna.

ayaka: those two are down and we can't help our fallen comrades, remember, however, those idiot athletes couldn't accomplish anything. above all else, we've gotta be 100% focused on negi-sensei's lips.

makie: eh? no way…

ayaka: in any case, the two of them won't be enough to stop us, first, let's call a temporary truce.

makie: alright! It'll be an alliance! But the faster one of us will be the winner! no complaints!

asakura: the victims are beginning to appear! the director of activities, Nitta the demon, has caught hasegawa and akashi! Teams Three and Four have suffered a great loss! once more gohan-kun and goten-kun have managed to stay ahead of kaede and ku fei despite their own baka power!"

the girls turned to the camera to see gohan and goten jumping back and forth from wall to wall in the hallway as kaede and ku chased him down at great speed.

gohan: *_why is this happening to me?*_

goten: what's going on, onii-chan?

gohan: i have really no idea, but we have to keep going if we're going to lose them.

goten: right!

as they ran by negi and his room, gohan detected something strange emanating from the room. he and goten turned serious and phased out of existence. this caught kaede and ku fei by surprise as they stopped and looked everywhere for gohan and goten.

in the meantime, the boys were in the corner, hiding his presence as much as he could. he knew that ku fei and kaede were martial artists and they used a form of ki in a way. once the coast was clear, they walked back to the room, making sure no one was following them.

meanwhile:

nodoka: y… yue…

yue: what is it? i'm busy.

nodoka: why are we passing through here to get to negi-sensei? this is just like our club activites.

yue: according to my calculations, this is the safest route. negi-sensei's room is at the end of the building, so there's no avoiding meeting up with nitta-sensei.

nodoka: so if we use the back routes, we can easily get to the room at the back through the fire escape… but the fire escape might be locked…

yue: i thought that might have been the case, so i had unlocked it in advance.

nodoka: yue! your amazing!

yue: come on, nodoka. you can thank me after we're successful.

nodoka: ah, it open!

yue: shh. looks like no one's here yet, now our chance.

yue and nodoka are at the hall walking quietly to search negi's room.

yue: room 304 over there is negi-sensei's room. let's go, nodoka.

nodoka: un! thanks! *_a… a kiss with negi-sensei…*_

suddenly a rope ladder fell from the ceiling knowing who could that be.

no one's here yet… now's our chance!

auuu~ i'm scared!

nodoka: eh? what is this?

nodoka looked up to see a ceiling tile removed and the narutaki twins dressed up in ninja garbs climbing down.

fumika: ah! it's team five!

nodoka: fuu-chan! fumi-chan!

fuka: damn it! eliminate them, fumika!

narutaki ninjutsu style! split body technique!

nodoka: but their bodies aren't splitting at all!

fuka: kouga thro-bweh!

fumika: mgeh!

fuka was cut off as a pillow suddenly slammed into her head causing her to drop one of her pillows.

yue: i'll be your opponent, fuka-san! fumika-san!

fuka: damn you yue-kichi! that was rough! do you think you can oppose a unit of kouga ninja de gozaru?

fumika: w-what she's thinking!

fumika had no time when Yue slammed a pillow on top of both of their heads and leaving them there.

fumika: ah! she's bringing out some kind of dangerous weapon!

fuka: now you've done it!

fumika squeaked as yue slammed the books on the two girls' heads right over the pillows causing the two to cry out in pain.

fuka: yue-kichi! books are against the rules!

yue: it i hit you over the pillows, it's allowed!

nodoka: awawawa…

yue: nodoka, i'll hold them here! hurry up and get through that door!

nodoka: b-but yue…!

ku fei: oya! we've found them!

this is bad!

yue: hurry up and get in there! i'll close the door!

nodoka: y-yue…

nodoka was pushed in the room and door closed. when she turned around she suddenly realized she was alone in negi's room causing her to blush bright red.

gathering as much courage as she could, nodoka sat down next to the sleeping negi's futon.

nodoka: -n…negi-sensei…i'm sorry…It had to be like this, b-but I'm glad sensei…please let me kiss you…

nodoka suddenly started to feel dizzy and freaked out because she saw more negis not just two but five of them that they answer to her.

hyaaah!

ku fei: what was that scream?

gohan: nodoka-san! let's go goten!

goten: right!

yue: nodoka!

ku fei: honya! what's wrong!

as they enter the room, they saw nodoka laying on the futon and dizzy, wanted to know what's going on.

yue: nodoka!

gohan: nodoka-san! what's wrong!

as gohan and goten enter the teacher's room to check nodoka, but the boys didn't know that the girls we're right in front of them relentlessly.

gohan: ah! shimata!

ku fei: gohan-kun, goten-kun!

gohan: shimata! goten let's retreat again.

goten: right!

kaede: after them, de-gozaru!

fuka: fumika, let's catch gohan-kun and goten-kun!

fumika: ah! wait for me, onee-chan!

the twins, kaede and ku fei, right now, chasing gohan and goten again, only they saw the boys disappeared again.

ku fei: ahh! not again! damn, there's so fast!

kaede: indeed, de-gozaru. *_gohan-dono and goten-dono are much faster than ku and i, de-gozaru, this is getting interesting now, de-gozaru.*_

back at the teacher's room:

yue: nodoka! get a hold of yourself!

nodoka: t-they were five negi-senseis…

yue: what are you talking about?

sakurako: iyaaan! what happened to team five?

kakizaki: it looks like they failed the kiss! too bad!

kugimiya: luckily, gohan-kun and goten-kun got away so fast!

asakura: i…it seems that team five's miyazaki nodoka managed to enter negi's room but failed to kiss him! negi-sensei has escaped! the odds are still the same! and gohan and goten has also manage escaped from kaede and ku fei's clutches but the narutaki twins are not giving and following them behind!

chamo: huh? hmm… nee-san… asakura nee-san!

asakura: what is it?

chamo: i think i'm seeing things… it looks like there're five negi-aniki…

asakura: what?

meanwhile:

negi: phew, nothing out of the ordinary. i feel a bit calmer now… i should get back and get some rest soon. *nod* but still… nodoka-san… just what should i do about her? hmm… un! i guess i can't leave it like this forever… alright…

back at the game:

ayaka was on an empty room calling out her teacher quietly.

ayaka: negi-sensei… are you in there? i heard that he escaped from room 304… just, where is negi-sensei?

ayaka-san…

ayaka was surprise that she heard a voice of negi behind her back.

makie: negi-kun! i've got candy! come on out! uu~un… maybe negi-kun likes chocolate more than candy… ah, this is yummy!

makie-san…

makie: ah!

makie heard a voice around the corner.

ku fei and kaede were currently in heading toward the lobby as quick as possible when a voice stopped them in their tracks.

ku fei-san…

fuka and fumika were chasing down gohan and goten as they headed towards the lobby when all of the sudden a voice stopped them in their tracks.

fuka-chan…

fumika: ah, negi-sensei!

back at the teacher's room:

yue: i'm going to bring negi-sensei here. just rest here, nodoka. alright! *_but before that, i need to go to the toilet.*_

as yue headed toward the door, she was surprised to see negi on the side.

yue: n-negi-sensei!

negi: ah, hello, yue-san.

yue: perfect timing, negi-sensei. i need you to-

negi: nodoka-san is sleeping, isn't she? this is perfect timing at all… actually i have something to speak with you, yue-san.

yue: eh… w-what is it?

negi: um… it's difficult for me to talk about this, but… i've thought it over and i… the truth is… i… yue san, i… is it ok if i kiss you, yue-san?

ayaka: eh… a k…k-k-kiss…? with you?

negi #2: yes.

negi #3: can i *chu* with you?

makie: EH?

negi #4: i have a request… a kiss with…

ku fei: HEH?

negi #5: fumika-chan, i'll be claiming your lips, now.

fuka and fumika: EH?

gohan: eeh! stop for minute, goten!

goten: what is it, onii-chan?

gohan: i don't know… negi-kun wasn't acted like this…

goten: really?

gohan: yeah.

gohan concentrate on negi's ki and found out that there something strange about that negi.

gohan: i found out about negi's ki and that's not the real negi-kun.

goten: eh? really?

gohan: yeah, the real negi was outside i bet, it must be a copy from the stencils that setsuna-san gave it to him earlier.

goten: yeah, not to mention it… ah!

gohan: what's the matter?

goten: *_after negi-kun writing his own name so many times until he write his name properly, onii-chan, you don't think…*_

gohan: hmm… aaah! *_negi-kun must've blew it, big time! after he successfully summoned his copy to take over his place, the rest of the copies that he wrote it mistakenly were summoned as well! this is so bad, right now!*_

yue: eh… wha… n-negi-sensei…?

asuna: it sure seems lively inside the hotel…

setsuna: you're right. i don't feel any evil energy, though…

the spectator girls could only look on in shock and disbelief as they saw all of the negis confront the groups. they were wondering how the hell they managed to pull this one off; even chao looked a bit puzzled at this never hearing about this before.

asakura: whoooa! h…huh? what the hell is going on here? five negi-senseis? and, they're confessing to everyone simultaneously?

haruna: whoa! what the hell is this?

konoka: ho~ah.

ako: incredible! which is the real thing?

akira: are they… impostors?

sakurako: awesome! what a plot twist! now I'm really getting excited!

kakizaki: you really know how to put on a show asakura!

chamo: awawawa! this is bad! Aniki turned into five people!

asakura: wh-what the hell are those things? you're a spirit, right? Do something about it!

back at the teacher's room:

yue: ne… negi-sensei…?

negi: may i, yue-san?

yue: ah… um… i…

yue stuttered when she lost her footing at the end of the futon and fell right below nodoka's feet.

negi: yue-san…

yue: ah… just a mi…

yue stuttered out nervously until she saw nodoka's sleeping face above hers.

yue: i…i have misjudged you, negi-sensei! nodoka confessed to you, and you go after me right afterwards? tell me that's not true!

negi: I'm sorry…But it's all because I wanted to kiss you, yue-san!

asakura: whoa! damn it! i can't see a thing from this camera angle! what happened? did team five's ayase yue get a kiss? what an unbelievable ambush! I don't know what's going on, but it seems the odds are now on team five!

negi #2: ayaka-san…

ayaka: negi-sensei…

negi #2: it's nugi.

ayaka: nugi-sensei…

nugi: well then, let's kiss…

ayaka: aaah! please, just wait a moment! i can't have my first kiss with negi-sensei while my face is like this! let's do it in front of the camera with makeup on!

ayaka pulled out the camera she had borrowed from asakura for this glorious moment. then pulling her makeup out as she start to power her face properly.

ayaka: just hold on for two…no, three minutes! hah! It's just like my dream! who would have thought negi-sensei would be the first to make a move? what should I do?

negi #3: makie-sa… *bamf!*

makie: mou…Negi-kun! you pervert! aww…this is so exciting, negi-kun! i just can't say no to a kid! just a little one, okay?

negi: #4: ku fei-san…

ku fei: ayaya…when it gets down to it, i'm embarrassed-aru… just wait a minute, okay?

kaede: aha ha ha *sweat drop*

negi #5: fumika-chan…

gohan and goten were sweat dropped to see the twins fighting each other because of the kiss.

fuka: why only you! we're meant t o be twins! he's not even your target!

fumika: it's because you're so violent, onee-chan!

fuka raged as she was suspended in midair by gohan and goten.

gohan: *sigh* this is troublesome. heh heh. *sweat drop*

gohan felt something in the air and dropped his smile. he turned serious. something was going down and really bad.

gohan: come on, goten, grab on my shoulder.

goten: right.

*ZWISH!*

he and goten let go of the twins and disappeared, leaving the twins and negi (well, not technically) in awe.

asakura: Team 3! Is Iincho from Team Three going to do it? no, Team Four and Two as well! Ku Fei and Makie are also getting ready to kiss! Fuka is currently trying to attack little Fumika! And Gohan-kun and goten-kun are disappeared!" _Thank God_. "where did they go? It looks like it's time for the finale! It's the showdown of the century!

kugimiya: iincho! hurry up and get him!

misora: whoa! how did gohan-kun do that?

misora was shocked that she had never seen someone use a teleport spell like that before! there wasn't even a magic circle around him.

misora: unless… gohan-kun must've use his ki energy to teleport like that by putting his two fingers in his forehead and poof! teleported with goten-kun. he's really something else.

back at negi's room:

yue continued to try to push off negi but to no avail.

yue: _uuu~… it can't be… negi-sensei is actually…? no… wait! there's something wrong here!_ _This is way too sudden! It's true I have a good opinion of Negi-sensei, but apart from that I have done nothing to attract his attention! compared to the other people in the class, there's nothing especially cute about me. There's no way negi-sensei should be particularly interested in me, especially with an undeveloped body like mine! I can't figure out the reason! Is it because our heights are similar? No, that's just…And even if we were to suppose he really liked me, would he really be the sort to make a move right after nodoka confessed to him? No, this isn't right! I don't like sensei if he's like that! Is he just acting or is this a trap by Asakura Kazumi from the news club…?_

Negi slowly pulled Yue towards him.

yue: we can't do this, nodoka is… ah!

yue stopped mid thought as Negi's face slowly came closer as his eyes slowly slid to a close.

yue: _Ahh…He's only ten years old, but he looks so mature when he's about to kiss! No, that's…No…um…This…This is wrong…_

she pushed her face away as far as possible knowing how absolutely wrong this is.

yue: _nodoka… _hm?

yue thought pitifully, but found herself slowly wanting to do this much to her horror until she turned towards the television to see four other negis on the screen.

yue: wha… four… five negi-sensei?

suddenly discovering a new found strength, she pushed this imposter off of her with a groan and rolled away.

yue: who the hell are you?

the imposter did something that stunned Yue completely: his arms stretched to grab her.

yue: what the hell!

stencil negi: hello, i'm negi.

nodoka: nnn… what's going on?

as nodoka woke up, but she had another shock when she saw stencil negi's arms extended out and made to grab at her.

nodoka: kyaaa!

stencil negi: KISS!

stencil negi shouted as he suddenly dived at nodoka only for a fist to suddenly punch him into the wall. She snapped her eyes open and looked up to see who intervened. gohan and goten standing with gohan's right fist held out.

gohan: get your filthy hands off my friend, you imposter.

yue: imposter? what do you mean, gohan-san?

yue asked due to the swirl of emotions in her head. yue was completely surprised by gohan and goten's sudden appearance, but thankful all the same. It really was stunning how protective he seemed to be of his friend nodoka though.

nodoka: g-g-gohan-san! you k-k-killed him!

gohan: calm down, nodoka-san, this negi-kun is an imposter.

yue: that's what you get for playing with a girl's heart, you imposter.

stencil negi: my name is negi.

stencil Negi said before he exploded into smoke and gohan and goten covered the two of them protectively. they needn't have worried for all that happened was a paper that said. "negi springfield" in hiragana appeared.

nodoka: what is this?

yue: i knew it he was a fake! just what the hell is going on here…?

gohan: _If I remember correctly, these are paper doubles where you write your name on the sheet and your double appears,_hmm… _I believe that setsuna-san gave some to negi-kun. i am going to have a stern talk with him. but what the hell is going on with this game? i am starting to believe that chamo-kun is behind this for some reason._

back at the group:

ayaka:All done! thanks for waiting!

as ayaka clapped her hands happily, but stencil nugi paid no attention to her at all as he felt one of his brothers disappear. "negi-sensei…?"

without any warning or reason nugi took off at the exact same time as his brothers. ayaka: ah! Negi-sensei, where are you going?

ayaka called as she dashed after her beloved.

makie: aah! Negi-kun, where are you going? yelped in surprise.

ku-fei: negi-bouzu! wait up de-aru!

ku shouted, as he ran away just as she had finally built up her nerve.

Fumuka: ah! Negi-sensei is getting away!

fuka: ah! gohan-kun and goten-kun disappeared as well!

fuka shouted as she fell on her butt before realizing that negi was still there.

fuka: wait up, negi-sensei!

"Hm?" yuna and chisame said together as all of the sudden four negis appeared as well as all of the members of the teams; everyone but nodoka, gohan, goten and yue were completely shocked.

gohan: _why do I get the feeling that negi-kun is like goten where he gets me into more trouble. _gohan thought especially when he saw some of the girls eyed him.

fumika: Eeeh? It's full of Negi-senseis!

fuka: It's the body splitting jutsu.

ayaka: …full of senseis…" *drooling in pure bliss.*

yue: be on your guard! These are probably fakes organized by Asakura-san!

asakura: "T…This is a mess! All the negi-senseis have gathered in one place! what will the teams do now? said trying to make it all seem according to plan. "And, even the secret boss gohan-kun and goten-kun are reappeared after their mysterious disappearance only a moment earlier to head down what I'm sure to be the final confrontation!

chamo: what a mess…

yuna: nitta's gone to patrol the third floor! yuna said quietly.

makie: mou! I can't take it anymore! yelled as she bomb dived to one of the negi-senseis.

stencil nugi: my name was nugi. said with a victory sign before he blew up into paper.

asakura: whoa! it exploded! was this sensei a fake?

ku fei: let's just kiss one of them de-aru! let's catch one kaede!

kaede: *nod*

yue: ah! Ku Fei-san!

before the brothers could comprehend what happened, a negi was in kaede clutches and ku quickly kissed his cheek. "Err…My duties have been fulfilled. By the way, my name was Migi," Migi said before he exploded creating even more smoke.

nitta-sensei: "Ah! Hey! What's all this smoke?

nitta demanded as he appeared in the smoke.

yuna: this is bad! everyone, nitta is here!

yuna whispered to everyone only for the two remaining negis to jump out in front of him.

"KISS!" The two yelled shocking Nitta so much that he actually fainted. The two didn't wait around however as they ran away as fast as possible.

nodoka: "Nitta-sensei is—"

yue: "i don't think he'll be rejoining us…" interrupted Nodoka as she looked at the passed out Nitta.

fuka: negi-kun got away! do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?"

ayaka: yes, and violently at that! come on, after him!

sakurako: uhyaah! they even got nitta-sensei! and, Gohan-kun and goten-kun managed to get away!

kugimiya: what was that sakurko?

sakurako: nothing!

kakizaki: jeez…who cares about that? just kiss him! go for it fuka, fumika!" _End this game before Gohan-kun and goten-kun get captured!_

fuka: wait up, sensei!

as the twins chased him down the hall. Thanks to a flying tackle from Fuuka the negi was captured. "I've got you, Negi-sensei…"

fuka kissed the negi on the cheek while fumika decided to stay out of it, only for this one to explode and send the two girls flying.

ayaka: those other two were fakes, huh? huhuhu… then that means the last one is…!

nodoka: aah! iincho is going to get the last negi-sensei—

yue: it's okay, nodoka. that last one is…"

ayaka: i've got you, negi-sensei!"

"Ah! Iincho-san…"The Negi said in surprise.

ayaka: _those round eyes, that cute mouth…There's no mistake about it. This is the real negi-sensei! _ayaka thought confidently as she examined the boy before pulling her face closer. "Please excuse me, negi-sensei…"

the second their lips connected in the long awaited kiss, the Negi exploded in her face. "My name was hogi," stencil Hogi said distantly…

ayaka: what?" muttered as she fell over with slight burns on her and a paper landed next to her. "no way, that can't be…"

asakura: wha…What the hell is going on here? asakura wondered in the microphone as she and Chamo stuffed their bags full of the meal tickets, which coincidentally was the betting pool. "It seems all the Negi-senseis were fake! Does this mean the proceeds of the betting pool go to me?"

kakizaki: hey! no way, asakura!

sakurako and kugimiya: give us back our meal tickets!

gohan and goten darting from corridor to corridor safely. he felt the disappearance of the strange ki signatures that the fake negis were giving up so he knew to avoid that area but he was still being cautious.

gohan: looks like the coast is clear. *_and the fakes are gone as well.*_ now's our chance to go on quietly, goten.

goten: um. onii-chan.

ku fei: ah! there's gohan-kun and goten-kun! stop right there de-aru!

gohan: shimata! fall back, goten!

goten: roger!

gohan and goten were spotted by ku fei and kaede, again, and run straight back where the lounge is and the girls are after them again; hopefully, nitta-sensei had woken back up and thanks to dende, he's awake now.

gohan: goten! *putting two fingers on his forehead!*

goten: right!

gohan: *smirk* sorry, girls.

*ZWISH!*

gohan let out a smirk as he and goten phased out by his shunkan ido, leaving behind ku fei and kaede to deal with nitta. nitta-sensei was pissed as he reprimanded the two.

*ZWISH!*

gohan couldn't let go of a small chuckle as he saw the scene unfold before as they watched from a corner.

gohan: _now, time to end this game. _come on, goten.

goten: um.

they ran along the corridors and came across yue and nodoka.

gohan: nodoka-san, yue-san, what's going on?

yue: we are trying to find the real negi-sensei, gohan,san, do you know where he is?

gohan: hmm…

gohan closed his eyes to find negi's ki signature. once he did, he opened his eyes with a smile.

gohan: he's just outside, he should be coming any minute now.

nodoka: t-thanks, gohan-san.

gohan: no prob, nodoka-san. good luck. come on, goten.

goten: right behind you.

as gohan and goten left, gohan felt some of the girls behind him. yue and nodoka both looked at each other and proceed down the halls.

while running, nodoka spotted negi entering the inn from the window.

nodoka: *_it seems like gohan-san is right.*_

yue: *_it seems like i owe gohan-san a lot this night._*

yue looked out the window and saw the real negi coming back.

yue: there he is!

yue pushed nodoka into the lobby to meet him.

chamo: nee-san! It's the real aniki! he has the staff!

asakura: say what!

OOOH!

negi: nodoka-san about what happened this afternoon…

nodoka: n-no we don't have to talk about it… as long as you heard what i said I'm fine…

gohan and goten are at the corner of a corridor watching their conversation while asuna and setsuna just at the other corridor after their bath listening the conversation as well.

negi: I'm sorry nodoka-san… i… to like someone… i still don't really understand… of course i like nodoka-san, but i like everyone in my class. asuna-san, iincho-san, gohan-san and goten-kun and all the baka rangers. i like them as a teacher would like their students. i mean like in the teacher and student relationship…

nodoka: n-no, um… sensei, that…

negi: i can't give you a proper answer, nodoka-san, but… um… as friends… how about we start off as friends?

nodoka: okay.

yue: _yup this is the real negi-sensei alright, he is only ten after all._

yuna: uuu~ what are they saying? i can't hear!

asuna: heh…

setsuna: *giggle*

gohan: looks like everything is fine, now. come on, goten, let's get out of here before they spot us.

goten: right.

as gohan turned around the other way, he suddenly got bumped into chizuru by surprise, who appeared out of nowhere and accidentally kissed her lips. not knowing what's on gohan's mind as his lips were locked on hers and chizuru knows him that it was his (maybe) and her first kiss. after a minute later, he pulled his lips off at chizuru's lips. both of their faces are red after their kiss, as goten noticed his brother's face was so red.

goten: chizuru-chan.

gohan: c-c-chizuru-san! g-gomenasai! i didn't know you were there!

chizuru: eh heh. it's alright, gohan-kun, that would be your first kiss, right? *blush*

gohan: y-yes… *face deep red*

while yue, uses her foot to trip nodoka's foot as nodoka was about fall, she landed on negi's lips that caught by surprise.

nodoka: ah! g-g-g-gomenasai!

negi: no, um… i'm sorry too.

and last but not the least, the narutaki twins heard gohan's voice and headed there and they saw gohan and chizuru's face knowing that they kissed already.

fuka: aah! gohan-san and chizu-nee did kissed each other!

fumika: there's goten-kun! now's our chance, onee-chan!

fuka: right!

goten-kun!

goten: hm?

as goten heard the narutaki twins voice, he was been grabbed by fuka and locked her lips on goten's lips, goten feel fuka's lips locked on to his as he started to blush, then it's fumika's turn to kiss his lips and goten feel fumika's lips locked on to his, again. after the twins kissed goten's lips, he feel weakened after two kisses which it was goten's first kiss as well. as gohan turned around, his little brother was weakened and blushing because of the twins kissed him, and gohan knows that it was goten's first kiss too.

gohan: goten, you alright?

goten: y-yeah.

chizuru: ara. goten-kun has his first kiss too, eh heh.

gohan: y-yeah.

fuka: yay! we kissed goten-kun!

fumika: yay! we did it!

gohan: so you did.

fuka: gohan-san!

fumika: gohan-san!

gohan: it's ok, it's fine, you and chizuru-san totally beat us. come on, let's take a closer look to see what's going on with negi-kun.

goten: um.

narutaki twins: yeah!

chizuru: sure.

as the five are at the corner looking to see what's going on, gohan saw negi and nodoka panicking, knowing that nodoka kissed negi's lips already and he was proud of it and yue was happy as well.

gohan: _*good for you, nodoka-san. you did it.*_

OOH!

yue: good for you nodoka.

asakura: honya-chan, the narutaki twins and chizuru who appeared out of nowhere have won! the winners are miyazaki nodoka, narutaki fuka and narutaki fumika and naba chizuru!

kugimiya: ha ha! chizuru-san won! yeah!

kakizaki: i can't believe you won the bet.

kugimiya: heh heh! what can i say it's luck that counts!

sakurako: *sigh* and i thought two and four will win this game, oh well, at least it was fun!

asuna: *_heh heh, looks like gohan and goten got their first kiss from those three.*_

chamo: alright! we got the miyazaki nodoka pactio card, son gohan card , son goten card, the narutaki twins card and naba chizuru card!

asakura: and we got the six card from the fake sensei too!

It had a picture of Nodoka in her school uniform on with a blue jacket. A magic circle was directly behind as well as seven books. on her side were two open books in the middle of changing pages and in front of her was an open book that had the words "Diarium Ejus" written on the front. In the top left corner was the number twenty-seven in roman numerals with the numbers are written upside down and in reverse in the bottom right corner.

Also, in the top right corner was the word "Cyaneum" in a blue circle with the word "tonus" under it. In the bottom left corner was a blue circle with the planetary symbol of Mercury inside it. The word "astralitas" was written above it and the word "Mercurius" was written below it.

In a curved square behind Nodoka's legs was the word "Mijazaci" with a larger font under it saying, "Nodoca". Under that in a smaller font was the words "Pudica Bibliothecaria".

In a curved box under that it had the word "virtus" and under it with a larger font "audacia"; with a space between them the word "direction" was written in a smaller font with the word "occidens" written in a larger font.

while the other two cards that coming from the narutaki twins, they wearing a fighting gi and shoes just like goten but their colors are pink and their hairs are turned into yellow and their eyes are green as well, it showed the names narutaki fuka and narutaki fumika and it showed the word below "super saiyajin".

while on chizuru's card, she wears a gi and her shoes the same as gohan but hers is color green, her normal green hair is turned yellow and her eyes are the same color green as normal and it showed the word "super saiyajin" as well.

the next card was the picture of gohan in his blue gi, his eyes are green and hair is yellow and showed the name "son gohan" and the word below the name is "super saiyajin".

and the last card was the picture of goten wearing his orange gi, eyes green and hair yellow as well and showed the name "son goten" and below the name is "super saiyajin" as well.

chamo: wow! gohan nii-san and goten aniki's pactio did worked as well and gohan nii-san and goten aniki has their own pactio cards as well! it's a success! it wasn't the result i had expected, but that's how it is.

asakura: alright, let's split, chamo-chi!

as asakura opened the door and stepped out only to hit something strangely firm.

asakura: hm? gyaaah!

nitta-sensei: i see… asakura. so you were the ring leader… all of you squat until morning! you too, negi-sensei! sheesh… playing with your classmates like that…

ku fei: that was fun de-aru!

kaede: un.

makie: are you ok, negi-kun?

negi: aaah… why me?

ayaka: aaah, to sit to negi-sensei until morning… but my legs are killing me.

yue: _i've got some serious reflecting to do… about all sort of things._

asakura: _at least i made profits out of all this, heh heh._

gohan: uh oh, time for us to split, grab on my shoulder.

goten: right.

gohan: chizuru-san, grab on my shoulder.

chizuru: sure.

goten: fuka-chan, fumika-chan, grab on my shoulder.

narutaki twins: right!

gohan: *_hmm… hm? isn't that asuna-san and setsuna-san?*_ alright, hang on.

*ZWISH!*

gohan sensed two ki signatures closeby and they teleported by his shunkan ido and arrived at the other side of the corridor. it caught asuna and setsuna by surprise, knowing asuna that gohan using his shunkan ido.

asuna: what the hell were those guys up to…?

*ZWISH!*

gohan: yo.

asuna: gohan, goten! and the narutaki twins and chizuru-san too?

gohan: yeah…

asuna: what the hell is going on here? even negi as well?

gohan: that's an another long story, asuna-san. believe me.

goten: yep.

setsuna picked up the substitution stencils and knowing what's going on.

setsuna: don't tell me it was because of the papers…

gohan: yep, negi-kun blew it, big time. come on, grab on my shoulder before nitta-sensei spots us.

asuna: good point.

setsuna: right.

gohan: next stop, our rooms. gomen, negi-kun, as much as i like to help you but we don't want go get caught as well. alright, here we go.

*ZWISH!*

gohan uses his shunkan ido to get the other girls who aren't get caught back to their rooms and call it a night. while the other girls including negi who was poorly get caught and seiza on the lobby until morning.

chapter 20 end.

wow! damn this chapter is long! hope you like it. read and review please. thanks. see ya later.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 21:

the next morning:

most of the girls of 3-A are gathering in the hall looking at nodoka's prize, her pactio card.

yuna: eeh… so this is the wonderful prize.

makie: ahh! let me see, let me see!

yuna: it has honya's picture on it!

makie: ah, that's amazing! i want one too!

ako: just the thing for the winner for the love-love kiss operation!

ku fei: that was fun! let's do that again sometime!

hasegawa: i'm not going through that again…

konoka: ee~en, that's so cool! let me hold it, nodoka!

nodoka: sure.

konoka take a look at nodoka's card and cry at missing out.

konoka: so you do get a card when you kiss negi-kin! i knew it! i should have participated too~

yue: konoka-san.

konoka: uuu~ you're right, yue. nodoka was the one who confessed to negi-kun, so i'll just have to bear with it…

nodoka: no, that's… it's not that kind of confession…

shizuna-sensei announced the girls for their free activity day.

shizuna-sensei: ok, girls, since today is the third day of the tri, today is free activity day. go back to your room and get ready, ok?

HAI!

ayaka: you did very well Miyazaki Nodoka. From now on I acknowledge you as my love rival!

makie: i won't lose to you next time, honya-chan.

nodoka: n-no… i… um…

everyone left the room leaving nodoka putting away her tray.

nodoka: eh heh heh. *i'm going to take good care of my card. it's proof of my first k-i-i-kiss with negi-sensei! i'm so happy!

nodoka: unaware where she was looking and ran into a figure.

asuna: mou… what are we going to do about these, negi? how do you intend to take responsibility for making these cards?

negi: ehh! me?

chamo: aw, come on, ane-san.

gohan: it wasn't negi-kun's fault, asuna-san, he was innocent the whole time. negi-kun, i know you were innocent last night because of asakura-san and chamo-kun started this whole mess.

asakura: yeah, come on, asuna, what's wrong with making a little profit on the side?

asuna: asakura, you and that **ero chamo** stay out of this!

asakura: hai… *sweat drop*

chamo: ero chamo! ?

gohan: this is really serious, you two, you let the narutaki twins and chizuru-san get involved, i'm really sorry about this, chizuru-san, fuka-chan, fumika-chan.

asuna: oh, yeah, gohan and goten got involved too as well, but at least they didn't get caught. i'm really sorry about this, chizuru-san, fuka and fumika.

chizuru: it's alright, asuna-chan, gohan-kun. we understand, right, fuka-chan, fumika-chan?

narutaki twins: right, chizu-nee!

gohan: thanks for understanding us, chizuru-san.

goten: thanks, fuka-chan, fumika-chan.

narutaki twins: don't mention it.

asuna: thanks, guys. anyway, honya-chan is just a normal girl! we can't get her involved in something as complicated as this. we can't do anything about those cards that were handed out, but you mustn't use the cards! and speaking of it, why are these three cards of the twins and chizuru-san are wearing a gi the same as gohan and goten and they're super saiyajin already and the other two cards are gohan and goten are in super saiyajin already? i don't get it.

gohan: hm… now that you mentioned it, it's because goten and i are fighters and not wizards, it must have allowed it to make the cards of us and it confirmed very well. i guess it from our blood that enable chiruzu-san and the twins transformed into super saiyajins as well.

setsuna: hm. that could be possible and makes sense.

chizuru: super saiyajin?

gohan: it's an advanced transformation that only a saiyajin will execute it. like this. *super saiyajin!*

gohan demonstrate his transformation to transformed into a super saiyajin that made chizuru, the narutaki twins and asakura really surprised, including nodoka, who was at the corner and surprised as well, they saw gohan's eyes are green, his hair is yellow and surrounding himself in a yellow aura.

goten: yeah, me too. *super saiyajin!*

they were surprise as well that goten transformed into a super saiyajin too. after they show it to them, they power down to return to their normal form.

gohan: see? just like that.

chizuru: ara… you're so handsome in that transformation, gohan-kun~

gohan: r-really? *blush*

asuna: *_heh heh, no doubt that chizuru-san has got the hots on gohan._*

chizuru: un.

fuka: yeah, so amazing!

fumika: so, cool, goten-kun!

asakura: i'll say, so amazing!

chizuru: and what do you mean, a saiyajin, gohan-kun?

gohan: as much as i like to explain it to you, but some other time, ok?

chizuru: sure.

asuna: anyway, where was i…? oh yeah, it would also help you conceal your identity as a wizard…

negi: but asuna-san, you're a normal girl too…

asuna: how can you say that after all that's happened, negi?

negi: i… i guess you're right. we should keep all this a secret from nodoka-san.

chamo: what a waste… that card looked pretty strong too. well, never mind. i'll give you a copy of the card too, ane-san. and the other five as well.

asuna: eh? i just don't want this! anyway, all you can do with it is communicate, right?

chamo: wrong. you can also use your artifact even when aniki isn't around! it will definitely come in handy!

chizuru: really, chamo-kun?

chamo: sure, ane-san!

fuka: that's so useful!

fumika: yeah!

nodoka: _so asuna-san, chizuru-san and the narutaki twins has a card, and what power coming from gohan-san and goten-kun... it's not just only me that i have the card but the others as well…_

chamo: to bring it out, hold like this and say "adeat!"

asuna: eeh? but that's so… alright, i'll try… ADEAT.

asuna activated her card and a light appeared in her hands and it was replaced with the giant harisen she used during the fight against the monkey lady.

asuna: whoa! it really appeared! awesome! it's like magic!

chamo: u-use it properly, ok? to get rid of it, say "abeat".

asuna: this is so cool! it's almost like i'm a wizard too!

chizuru: fuka-chan, fumika-chan, let's try it as well.

narutaki twins: right!

ADEAT!

chizuru and the narutaki twins use their cards and saying the word "adeat" a light appears and they wear the gi the same as gohan and goten with their colors are pink and green and their hairs are yellow and eyes are green and surrounding an yellow aura, knowing gohan and goten couldn't believe their eyes that they turned into super saiyajins as well, even negi, asuna, setsuna, asakura and nodoka who's still at the corner saw it too.

gohan: whoa! they become super saiyajins as well!

goten: yeah! like us, onii-chan!

negi: is that even possible?

gohan: only with the effect of the pactio card that they can enable it.

chamo: gohan nii-san is right, it's very possible, not only wizards but fighters too!

asuna: you don't say… uuuu~ gohan! teach me how to become a super saiyajin!

gohan: i-i know, but it's kinda complicated to execute it, but when we have time, i'll show you and everyone the place where dad and i trained to become a super saiyajin.

asuna: sure, i can wait.

chizuru: wow~ so this is the super saiyajin form that you showed us earlier, gohan-kun?

gohan: yeah, and i can feel your ki powered up!

chizuru: ki? you mean the energy that you showed us the other day, right?

gohan: right.

fuka: awesome! i feel the energy flowing in my body!

fumika: me too!

goten: yay! fuka-chan and fumika-chan are super saiyajins as well!

gohan: yeah, but you must control it without wasting it. goten and i can control our ki as well, why don't you give it a try, chizuru-san, fuka-chan and fumika-chan?

chizuru: sure.

narutaki twins: sure!

chizuru and the twins practicing their own ki concentrating to power down and they did it they powered down and their eyes and hair are back to normal but their gi are still on.

gohan: that's perfect, you really did great girls.

chizuru: *giggle* it's thanks to you, gohan-kun. will you be my partner?

gohan: s-sure *blush*

fuka: goten-kun!

fumika: can we be your partners as well, please!

goten: what do you think, onii-chan?

gohan: sure, the twins will be your partner as well.

goten: yay! thanks!

narutaki twins: thanks, gohan-kun!

gohan: no prob.

ABEAT!

chizuru and the twins transformed back to normal with their school uniforms on.

nodoka: *_wow~ chizuru-san and the twins have transformed just like gohan-san and goten-kun!*_

nodoka heard the gang's conversation a little bit as she left, knowing that she heard about the activation of the cards.

nodoka: still, i couldn't really hear what they were saying but… i wonder what was that all about? hmm… a-adeat.

when she activate the card, a bright light covered the area, once it subsided, a book from her pactio card appeared and curious of what kind of book that was.

nodoka: aaah… the card turned into a book… how mysterious… it's beautiful and it is shining. hmm… it's totally blank… there's nothing written in here.

when nodoka open the book, the pages were blank. suddenly, one of the pages started to draw itself with words and pictures. on the current page was a picture of her and negi kissing with a log written under it.

nodoka: huh? some picture and some words are appearing… 24th of april, thursday… huh? a picture diary…?

24th of April, Thursday. I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday. Kya! It was only by accident though I would like to do it again sometime in a more romantic way.

nodoka: eeh? huh!

yue: what's wrong, nodoka?

nodoka: ah! yue!

yue: you were standing there quietly all by yourself, so i thought haruna had one of her crazy ideas again…

nodoka: u..un…? huh…?

suddenly the book has an another entry appeared in the next page. the picture of yue lying down with a tick mark on head and negi lying above her.

(Yue) 24th of April, Thursday. Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day. Negi pushed me down in front of Nodoka while she was asleep. I can't believe how stupid it was and I still think about it….

nodoka slammed the book close because yue might saw it too.

yue: what kind of book is that, nodoka? it's in latin, no? where did you get it from?

nodoka: ah.. um… this is…

yue: why are you hiding it? are you ashamed? you shouldn't be so shy…

nodoka: *_aaaah! t-t-this book is… this is a very bad book!_*

nodoka looked at it confused but decided to ignore it for now when haruna came rushing in and knocked the other two off.

haruna: hey! what are you two doing just standing there? hurry up and get ready! we're going with negi-sensei today, right? come on, and hurry up and change into your casual clothes!

yue: haruna, you're way too wound up!

haruna: i'm suffering from lack of sleep, unlike you…

few minutes later:

negi: alright, everyone has free time today. now's my chance to hand over the letter…

chamo: finally…

gohan: yeah, i told chizuru-san and the twins that they should stay with the others so there will be no suspicion.

goten: yep.

gohan's flashback:

_gohan: chizuru-san, i want you and the twins stay with the others, so negi-kun, goten and i will deliver the letter somewhere, so there will be no suspicion about more than four people missing, we'll be fine._

_chizuru: are you sure about this, gohan-kun?_

_gohan: don't worry, we'll be alright, we'll make sure that negi-kun is safe._

_fuka: nnn… this sucks._

_fumika: yeah._

_goten: don't worry, fuka-chan, fumika-chan, onii-chan and i will be alright._

_gohan: yeah, so don't worry, it will be alright._

_chizuru: i see. ok, good luck and be careful, gohan-kun._

_gohan: thanks._

_fuka: goten, you be careful as well._

_fumika: yeah. be careful._

_goten: thanks._

_chizuru: if you, negi-sensei or goten-kun are in trouble, let us know, ok?_

_gohan: sure, we will. _

end flashback:

negi: yeah, thanks to your shunkan ido, gohan-san, we made it outside without suspicion.

gohan: yep, it always come in handy.

goten: right.

negi: we've got to hurry to the kansai magic association's main temple. i can leave konoka-san to setsuna-san.

gohan: right.

negi pulled out a map to show where the main temple is.

negi: where is the main temple anyway? hmm… i don't think it's far from here… i'm sure we'll be able to make up with kansai once i give the letter to the chief. i've got to give it my best!

chamo: will it really be that easy?

negi: huh? i was planning to go with asuna-san this morning, and we promised to meet up here, but…

gohan: now that you mentioned it… i wonder if she was caught...?

negi-sensei…

negi: eh?

negi heard a girl with a sing-song voice called out to him. as he, gohan and goten turned around to see asuna and the rest of the girls of group 5 in their casual clothes.

gohan: haruna-san, everyone.

goten: haruna-chan.

negi: wow! everyone has cute clothes! _*wait a minute! why are the others with you, asuna-san?_*

asuna: _gomen, paru-saw me leaving._

gohan: *_haruna-san… that is one girl with a keen sense of eye sights. that figures._*

haruna: negi-sensei, you were about to go somewhere using that map, right? take us along!

negi: eh… doesn't group 5 have plans for free activity time?

yue: nope.

gohan: i-is that so? *sweat drop*

konoka: negi-kun, let's take a look around together.

negi: _asuna-sa~n!_

asuna: _gomen, gomen. but all we've got to do is lose them midway, right?_

haruna: alright! let's go!

few minutes later:

negi: wow! even the area near the hotel is nice.

yue: yes. the arashiyama sagano area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. it would be nice to come here during autumn.

haruna: so, where are we going, sensei?

yue: do you want me to guide you?

negi: eh? no, um… i was just going that way… _what do we do, asuna-san?_

asuna: _uuun… we've got no choice but to try and lose them in a crowd…_

haruna: hey, asuna. can i ask you something?

asuna: what is it?

haruna: you're not going out with negi-sensei, are you?

*BAMF!* asuna slammed her head into a tanuki statue after that question.

asuna: that's impossible! this chibi is only ten years old, you know!

haruna: s…sorry, i guess you're right… heh heh. hey, nodoka! don't just stare at that weird book all day! hurry up and come with us!

nodoka: ah… un!

haruna: hey, there's an arcade over there. let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our kyoto visit!

nodoka: sticker photo?

haruna: yep! together with negi-sensei!

nodoka: ah, eh…

konoka: ah, that's a good idea! let's take one together, secchan!

setsuna: ah… no, i…

negi: ah, asuna-san, why don't you take one?

asuna: eh… a photo sticker with me…

konoka: aa~n, just take one, asuna! oh, yeah, gohan-kun and goten kun should take a picture too.

gohan: eh? us too?

konoka: yeah!

gohan: well, ok. let's take a picture with them, goten.

goten: un! taking picture!

the gang taking a picture on several different photos of the group. there was one with Negi and Nodoka in it; Negi and Asuna; Konoka and Setsuna with the swordswoman blushing embarrassedly; Yue, Haruna and Negi; negi, gohan, goten and asuna; negi, gohan and goten; gohan, konoka and setsuna; goten, konoka and setsuna, gohan by solo, with his son grin; goten by solo as well with his son grin as well; gohan and goten with their son grin; oddly enough, there was chamo in all the photos.

haruna: hmm? there's something funny about these sticker photos, i wonder…

yue: it's just your imagination.

konoka: negi-kun, asuna, gohan-kun, goten-kun! come over here where everyone else is.

asuna: mou… we come all the way to kyoto and they want to play at an arcade? *sweat drop*

gohan: well if they want to, that's fine.

chamo: _ane-san, aniki, gohan nii-san, goten-aniki! this is our chance! just play a game for now, and then escape when you see a chance!_

negi: un.

asuna: i guess you're right…

gohan: good idea.

negi: what kind of game are you playing?

haruna: ah, gomen, sensei. if i play well at this, then i can get a limited editional kansai rare card!

yue: it's a game about mages.

negi: eh?

haruna: remember the game we were playing on the shinkansen? this is a special edition!

goten: really! cool!

negi: a game about mages, huh? maybe i should give it a try…

konoka: ooh~

haruna: alright! i've been waiting for this!

yue: i'll lend you my starter set, sensei.

a few minutes later after yue lend some of her cards to negi, he won the match.

konoka: a~hh! way to go, negi-kun!

haruna: whoa! you're good! are you really a beginner, sensei? just what i'd expect from a child genius! how about you, gohan-kun?

gohan: no thanks, i'm more of a martial artist, how about you, goten, you wanna try?

goten: can i?

gohan: sure.

goten: yay! thanks, onii-chan!

yue: here, i'll lend some of my cards, goten-san.

goten: thanks, yue-chan!

goten is joining in the game when a boy with black school uniform and a white beanie to cover his hair, asking to join in with them.

mind if i join in?

negi: eh? ah, un, sure.

konoka: oh!

haruna: a challenger? will you be ok, sensei?

goten: eeh? what about me?

konoka: don't worry, goten-kun, you'll get your chance.

goten: ok.

konoka: go for it, negi-kun! don't lose to that kid! show him what tokyo people are made of!

negi: o… ok!

a few minutes later, negi lost the match.

negi: ahh, i lost.

haruna: no, that was really good for your first time negi-sensei.

goten: yeah, you almost beat him! alright, my turn!

ooh, let's see what you made of.

gohan: good luck, goten.

konoka: yeah, good luck, goten-kun!

goten: thanks! you ready?

yeah, let's do it!

it's goten's turn to play against the black hair boy, and seven minutes later, goten won the match against the game.

goten: yay!

konoka: you did it, goten-kun, you won!

negi: wow~! you were amazing, goten-kun!

goten: heh heh, thanks! it my first time on this game as well! great game, by the way.

no prob. not bad, goten. as they said, and as the other one, you're not so bad either… but you've got a long way to go before you become a proper mage.

negi: un, thanks.

see ya… negi springfield.

haruna: hey! don't run away.

negi: eh! how do you know my name?

you entered it into the game when you started playing.

negi: ah, right.

see ya.

haruna: ah! he's getting away.

gohan: nah, let him go, haruna-san.

as the boy leaving the arcade he bumped into nodoka making them fall. then the boy grab his hat before it fell off his head.

sorry, nee-chan. …for seeing your panties!

nodoka: aah!

he laughed as he left the room, leaving nodoka blushing.

konoka: there's something mysterious about that boy… he feels just like negi-kun…

haruna: don't think too hard about it. now let paru-sama show her skills!

yue: i'll be your opponent.

haruna: alright! i'm gonna grab all the limited edition kansai rare cards!

yue: yes.

konoka: yeah!

chamo: aniki, now!

negi: un.

gohan: come on, goten.

goten: right behind you.

asuna: ok, sakurazaki-san. we're leaving konoka to you.

setsuna: alright, be careful, you guys.

gohan: leave it to us.

goten: yeah.

asuna: alright! let's get that letter delivered and stop these annoying things from happening, negi, gohan, goten!

negi: right, asuna-san!

gohan and goten: right!

meanwhile, the boy who challenged Negi to the game had run into an alley. He stopped and spoke to someone in the shadows. "Just as we thought, his last name is Springfield. But I didn't see those guys with their gi," the mysterious boy said with a pleased look.

chigusa: heh, so, it's true… he's the son of the thousand master… i'm going to pay you back good for what you did before you brats! did you see the blond fighters?

nope, i was hoping to meet them though.

chigusa: hmph, no matter, we'll finish every single one of them.

behind Chigusa was a fearsome looking demon with a sealing paper on its face, on her left was Tsukiyomi holding her hat to her breast and to her left was a boy with the white hair.

back at negi's group:

as negi, asuna, gohan and goten are crossing the bridge, nodoka's head popped out behind a post.

nodoka: i wonder where are they going?

back at the arcade:

setsuna was at the corner smiling at konoka playing the game with haruna and yue.

setsuna: _such a nice smile… she has made a lot of friends and become a lot more cheerful since she started attending mahora academy. this is the best way after all living peacefully together with ojou-sama not knowing a thing… i've gotten a little too close to her during this school trip… once we go back to the academy, I'll have to return to normal and protect her from the shadows like I've always done…_ I wonder how negi-sensei and the others are doing? i'm worried about them, after all.

setsuna take out a stencil and chanting into something that she can monitored negi and the others.

at a train:

negi: sorry about you making come with me, asuna-san.

chamo: that's right… why is an ordinary high school student like ane-san agreeing to help up? according to asakura-neesan, she has a strict anti-kid policy… hehehe, don't tell me ane-san is in lo-mmpf!

asuna: what kind of rubbish are you spouting now? would a normal person let a ten year old kid walk into a dangerous situation by himself?

chamo: aw, i was only kidding.

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: it's just that… when it comes to people who try their best at everything… i don't hate them, whether they are brats or not! got a problem with that?

negi: nope.

gohan: nope, no problem at all.

they arrived at a large shrine after they getting off the train.

negi: this is the headquarters of the kansai magic association?

chamo: it looks a lot like the fushimi shrine…

asuna: uwaah… it feels like someone is going to jump out at us any second!

chamo: all we have to do is hand the letter over to their leader.

when they are about to enter, they saw the chibi setsuna in a priestess robe, holding a tiny sword, who appeared in front of them.

chibi setsuna: negi-sensei, kagurazaka-san, gohan-san, goten-san, are you alright?

asuna: whoa! is that…!

goten: setsuna-chan!

gohan: it is setsuna-san, she must've used her substitution stencil to check on us.

negi: setsuna-san?

chibi setsuna: yes, this technique is one similar to the body splitting technique. it lets me communicate with you. i was worried about, so i came to see how are you doing. and please call me chibi setsuna.

goten: chibi setsuna-chan.

gohan: yeah, chibi setsuna-san.

chibi setsuna: I believe the leader of the Kansai Magic Association is definitely in the inner sanctum. We can't assume that a messenger from the East will be welcomed. Please watch out for traps and such. We don't know what those people who attacked you the other day are up to.

negi: right. i'll be careful.

asuna: alright, ADEAT!

asuna calling her weapon as she, negi, gohan and goten are getting ready for the battle.

negi: alright, let's go!

yeah!

they ran into the shrine and they stopped behind two posts.

asuna: nothing's coming out.

negi: i can't feel any strange magic here. this is going to well, isn't it?

gohan: i don't think so, they might planning up to something. be on your guard.

right.

negi: alright, let's cover the rest in one go!

ok!

chibi setsuna: please be on your guard, you two!

as they keep on going through the shrine, gohan suddenly stops and he sensed a familiar ki.

negi: what's wrong, gohan-san?

gohan: hmm… i sensed a familiar ki… but i can't put a finger on it…

asuna: a familiar ki?

gohan: yeah, only a little bit, unless… we have to keep on going.

right!

after thirty minutes of running through the stairs, asuna collapsed on the floor.

asuna: uuu… these stairs go on forever!

negi: *huff* *huff* we've been running thirty minutes now.

chibi setsuna: could this be…?

negi: what is it, chibi setsuna-san?

chibi setsuna: let's scout ahead, negi-sensei!

gohan: goten, you go with negi-kun and chibi setsuna-san.

goten: ok.

negi: un! asuna-san, gohan-san, please rest here!

gohan: sure.

asuna: I'll leave it to you…

negi: *huff* *huff* this is weird… we've run enough to go all the way around kyoto by now…

goten: yeah, now that you mentioned it, unless…

chibi setsuna: i think you're right, this is…

as heand goten ran forward for a minute and to his surprised they end up right behind asuna and gohan.

negi: uweeh! asuna-san! gohan-san!

asuna: yikes! negi! why are you behind me?

gohan: there's no mistake about it…

chibi setsuna: negi-sensei, goten-san, let's try the sideways into the forest!

negi: right!

goten: ok!

after they went to the sideways they were back where they were started at the same spot.

gohan: chibi setsuna-san, you don't think its a…?

chibi setsuna: there's no doubt about it. this is an infinite time-space spell! we are currently trapped in a sphere in about 500m in all directions of us loop around a circle. in other words, we're trapped… with the thousand gates!

"eeeh!" expect gohan and goten.

gohan: yappari, they must've cast a delayed spell in one of those gates, when we entering the shrine gate, the spell activated it and we fell into their trap. it's like going around the entire earth only to go back at the same spot.

chibi setsuna: gohan-san is right.

negi: what are we going to do?

asuna: i had no idea.

chibi setsuna: it's because you two kept running around.

chigusa: heh heh, looks like they've fell into our trap… he's really just a brat after all. we'll just let them rot here, since there's no escape, all you guys have to do is sit here and watch them.

eeeh? that's boring. i hate boring plans like this, it's not like they're really powerful or anything. i like face to face confrontations better!

chigusa: you just keep quiet and do what you're told, ok?

tch, this is no fun. i was hoping to fight those blond fighters.

back at the others:

chamo: aniki, let's try flying through the top!

negi: right!

when negi try to fly upward the shrine, he was like been pulled down by a gravity force and bumped into asuna.

chamo: damn it! we can't even get out from above!

negi: uu~~n

asuna: hey! where do you think you're touching? get off! and maybe were going to be stuck here forever!

negi: can the real Setsuna-san come and help us out?

chibi setsuna: I am sorry but ojou-sama is being targeted as we speak, i cannot leave her side.

gohan: good point. hmm…

asuna: this is bad… i need to go to the toilet! uuu…

negi: a-asuna-san?

asuna: aaah! i need to go to the toilet!

negi: wait for me, asuna-san!

chamo: aniki, ane-san! calm down!

gohan: *sigh* they've panic. goten, let's give them a lift.

goten: right.

gohan and goten beginning to fly and carried asuna and negi; gohan carrying negi and goten carrying asuna while they're in their dragon dash flight.

meanwhile, nodoka was in the front of the shrine looking at the direction the negi and the others went.

nodoka: negi-sensei and the others are inside. huh? no entry? i should look somewhere else.

help!

Nodoka was about to go somewhere else when she heard negi's voice shouting for help.

Nodoka: huh? negi-sensei?

Then, nodoka open her book and saw a picture of negi and asuna flying in air by the help of gohan and goten. and the entry showed big bold letters said help.

nodoka: it happened again… this must be… is this what negi-sensei is feeling right now? t-this is bad!

back at the group:

gohan and goten are still carrying negi and asuna in their dragon dash flight.

gohan: there should be a place that has a shop somewhere…

chibi setsuna: hm?

gohan: what is it, chibi setsuna-san?

chibi setsuna: there a roof… there's a shop over there!

gohan: roger that, let's head to that shop, goten.

goten: roger!

they landed safely at a store sitting down and drinking some tea from the vending machine and recuperate. while asuna went to the bathroom that she was about to reach her limit.

a few minutes later:

asuna: finally, i can catch my breath… damn it! why do they want to stop us from handing over a letter, anyway?

chibi setsuna: I guess… they don't want relations to improve between east and west…

asuna: why don't they want relations to improve? That's so stupid.

negi: um… that's because…

chibi setsuna: apparently it's because they think… the people of kanto have forgotten tradition and become influenced by western magic…

gohan: yare, yare.

negi: i see… ah, you want a sandwich, asuna-san?

asuna: ah, thanks.

negi: want some too, gohan-san, goten-kun?

gohan: sure, thanks.

goten: um. thanks.

chamo: more importantly, we should go over our combat capabilities at the moment.

chibi setsuna: you're right, we don't know when the enemy might attack…

chamo: yep, we had setsuna nee-san the other day before yesterday, but if we get attacked right now, it's just aniki and ane-san.

asuna: hmm…

gohan: hey, don't forget about goten and me, you know.

chamo: oh yeah! we forgot that gohan nii-san and goten aniki are with us!

chibi setsuna: yeah! we'll need their help as well, if the enemy might attack us at anytime.

gohan: un.

asuna: speaking of that… i was wondering before, but how much stronger do i get while the contract is active? am i going to be of any use at all?

chamo: ah, let's do a test and find out!

chamo told asuna to try kicking a normal size rock nearby.

chamo: ok, ane-san, try kick this rock as hard as you can!

asuna: this one? that looks like it would really hurt!

chamo: it's ok, just do it.

asuna do a drop kick on to the rock and it felt pain on her foot jumping up and down.

asuna: ouch!

chamo: ok, aniki. activate the contract.

negi: right. "activate the contract for 30 seconds for Kagurazaka Asuna!"

negi activated asuna's card and a light white aura surrounded on her entire body.

asuna: i can never get used to this weird feeling…

chamo: that faint nimbus around you is magical energy, ane-san. try kicking the rock again. this time, things should be different!

this time, asuna kick the rock again and it smashed into pieces.

asuna: whoa, this aura is similar to goten and yours, gohan.

gohan: yeah.

gohan, charging his normal blue ki and knowing her aura and gohan's are similar but in a different way and powered down after that.

gohan: asuna-san's aura is powered by magic while me and goten's aura is powered by our ki.

goten: um.

negi: yeah, so similar.

chibi setsuna: um.

chamo: you won't lose to any mere human, even if he's a pro wrestler!

gohan: that's not the way to beat a wrestler if enhanced by magic, just reflexes and superhuman strength, even if i have superhuman strength, i just don't enhanced it with my ki if necessary.

negi: good point.

chibi setsuna: um. this works on a similar principle to the ki used by the shinmei-ryuu.

gohan: right they have ki similar to mine.

chibi setsuna: yes, the swordsmen of the Shinmei-Ryuu use ki from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques. Though it is said to take years to learn on how to draw upon and manipulate ki.

chamo: For a ministra, they draw upon the power from the mage to greatly enhance their physical abilities. Well, ane-san has a pretty nice body to begin with…

asuna: ah, naruhodo.

chibi setsuna: the magical energy around your body protects you from attack. this is why i was confident in kagurazaka-san's fighting ability the day before yesterday.

asuna: naruhodo, what is this ki and magic energy anyway?

chamo: that would take too long to explain, ane-san.

"hmm… these guys are more interesting that i thought…" the black haired boy said while spying on the group.

chibi setsuna: by the way, how about your magic, sensei?

asuna: don't worry, he's really strong, you know.

negi: eh? no, i…

chamo: yeah, he graduated at the top of his class!

negi: u~~~~n but i… _But in all honesty I only know nine combat spells. The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond magic projectiles and disarming my opponents. So that's why I snuck into the library and learned some on my own. Plus most of it was self-taught. If we were attacked by professionals right now would we be able to win? maybe… i can make myself stronger by drawing on magical energy too?_

chamo: well… i guess you could do that.

chibi setsuna: yes. it works on the same principles.

chamo: that's why a ten year old like aniki can run so fast! it's like a reduced version of the same thing!

chibi setsuna: i wouldn't recommend it. though…

chamo: yeah, a mage should be using magic.

gohan: those two have a good point, negi-kun.

negi: i see…

chini setsuna: don't worry about it for now. the four of you could handle most ordinary charm casters from the Kansai Magic association can't beat you.

asuna: un! no problem! those guys are no match for us, right, gohan, goten?

goten: um!

gohan: yeah. _i hope you're right…_

hehehe… i can't let that comment go!

asuna: who's there!

gohan: that voice… could it be…! incoming! From above us!

gohan heard a familiar voice and told them that it was coming from above as it's coming in closer and falling in front of them, they saw a giant spider and on the top that it was the black haired boy from the arcade.

you should try me on for size before you start mouthing off like that!

back at the arcade:

setsuna: _they've come just as i though, everyone, be careful!_

konoka: secchan… secchan… SECCHAN!

setsuna: wah! o-ojou-sama!

konoka: why are you all spaced out like that, secchan?

setsuna: ah, no reason…

konoka: come on, secchan! let's play!

setsuna: ah, no… ojou-sama, i…

setsuna failed to realize that behind the corner of the arcace, tsukuyomi stood and hiding from them. she has a talisman in her hand that make her invisible.

tsukuyomi: huhu… sakurazaki setsuna-han, is it? i just love strong girls.

back at the shrine gate:

nodoka continued to run along in the gate with her book held tightly that she activated her pactio card.

nodoka: _what should i do? negi-sensei and the others are in trouble and they need help! _but where are they? hmm… oh yeah! i can use the book again… if i just call his name, i can see how negi is feeling right now… negi-sensei…

At that moment, words and a picture appeared with negi and Asuna facing against a boy that was standing on top of a huge spider. _Aaah! something incredible has appeared and the situation has gotten worse!_

Bring it on, mage of the west! or should i say, negi springfield!

negi: heey! You're that boy from the arcade earlier! Shimata! then that means konoka-san is under attack right now!

chibi setsuna: no, it's seems like we're safe for now.

gohan: i knew that ki sounded familiar, it's the same thing before we fell into their trap.

negi: you mean…

gohan: yep, he's the one who set the trap in one of those gates because it was a delayed spell, as i said earlier, when we enter into the gate, the spell itself will activated and we're caught by his trap.

well, not bad that your smart for a fighter.

gohan: heh, i've gone through worse than before, you know.

haah? what the hell does that mean?

negi: _we'll gohan-san has gone through a lot back then than now. still, that monkey lady from the day before yesterday had a goki as well. it's going to be another mage against onmyou-user, partner against goki, guess we'll have to fight, after all, gohan-san and goten-kun is still with us, though… alright!_

asuna: negi!

negi: right! sis mea pars per nonaginta seccundas… ministra negii cagurazaca asuna!

negi activate asuna's card and her light aura has appeared again and gohan readied his stance as he and asuna charged into the enemy.

asuna: don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a brat!

Asuna punched the spider creating a dent on its exoskeleton flipping it over, which made the black haired boy surprised by her strength as he jumped away, and as asuna activated her card, the harisen appeared in her hand and slammed the spider with a blow and gohan blasted the spider with his masenko, turned the spider into a charm once again.

oooh!

negi: that's amazing, asuna-san, gohan-san!

goten: onii-chan! asuna-chan! that's so cool!

asuna: whoa! i'm pretty good at this!

gohan: i'm sure you will, asuna-san.

chamo: that's ane-san and onii-san for you! don't see that kind of power often, even with the contract!

asuna: hehe, how's that?

heh heh, not, bad, nee-chan, nii-san! i heard that a middle school girls with a stange power to break enchantments was with you so i brough one powerful wards… and yet you returned it to charm form in just one blow. even that nii-san and his little brother beat it in one blow as well. but as for you, you're just a small fry! those two over there are strong, you know.

goten: aah! he's taunting you, negi-kun!

aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? that's why i hate western mages.

negi: nnnmgh!

asuna: don't let him get to you, negi!

goten: yeah, he's just wanted to provoke you!

asuna: you're just a sore loser just because your goki was defeated! you've got no chance of winning now! if you're going to surrender, there's still a chance you do it!

gohan: he's not giving up that easily, asuna-san, his, ki is still normal but he might power up at any minute…

hehe… nee-chan, what nii-san is right, you don't get it either… i'm not just any magic user, you see…

asuna: eh?

chibi setsuna: gohan-san is right, please be careful! this guy might be…

The boy jumped from the roof and went to attack asuna and gohan. asuna took many hits at him but he dodged all of them with ease while gohan took many punches and kicks but the boy manage to block it. then the boy jumped over the last move, sweep kicked Asuna tripping her and giving a straight punch to gohan, but gohan manages to block it with ease and charged at negi.

gohan: shimata! goten!

goten: i'm on it!

negi: rasteru masuciu magisteru! flans exarmatio!

negi used the spell as the boy get's closer with charms in his face. the boy's charms were destroyed along with his beanie hat, and revealed to be dog ear. goten manages to hit him while he's defenseless but the boy manage to dodge it too, easily. negi was surprised however when the boy punched him in the face sendind him flying away.

asuna: aah! negi!

gohan: negi-kun!

goten: negi-kun!

meanwhile, nodoka was watching the things go on in the book while she sat down next to a fence, quietly wondering if this was real.

nodoka: ne-negi-sensei… is this really what's happening right now? it's like a light readind adventure novel targeted at kids! ahhh! this is no good! that boy is so faster that asuna-san and gohan-san and even goten-kun can't hit him! if they could hit him, they could win! do your best, guys! there! aah, he blocked it… ah! negi-sensei, behind you! eh?

nodoka loses her tracks of her surrounding when she begins to read.

where do you think you're running off to, you chibi!

negi casting his magical barrier to protect himself from his attacks, but the black haired boy did an upward palm thrust getting past through negi's barrier, negi got landed by the punch and coughed up blood.

asuna: hey! you should have told us from the start that you're a fighter instead of a wizard!

whatever.

and stop just picking on negi! we're your opponents, you know!

fighting is a man's job! i don't hit girls. including strong girls like you, nee-chan. heh heh. you western mages are no good after all! you're so weak! i bet your dad the thousand master whatever, wasn't so tough either, you dork!

negi: nnnm!

chamo: aniki, don't!

chibi setsuna: let's retreat for now!

chamo throw a smoke bomb so they can do a tactical retreat.

gohan: now's our chance! grab on my shoulder!

Right!

*ZWISH!*

gohan told everyone to grab on his shoulder and performing his shunkan ido while before the smoke clears, when the smoke cleared, the boy had no idea that they were gone, thanks to gohan's shunkan ido which the black haired boy had no idea.

get back here you cowards! you can run but you can't escape!

somewhere in an another part of the place:

asuna: damn it! what the hell is that brat's problem! and what's with those stupid ear of his?

chibi setsuna: that boy is a kuzoku.

gohan: kuzoku?

asuna: what's that?

chibi setsuna: it's a wolf or fox type monster, in other words, he's a youkai.

gohan: a youkai?

chibi setsuna: yes.

asuna: what the hell? we're fighting another monster?

gohan: looks like it, yes.

asuna: this is pain in the ass….

chibi setsuna: gomenasai…

asuna: what are you apologizing, sakurazaki-san?

chibi setsuna: no, um…

asuna: negi, you beat eva-chan, the so-called strongest monster before, didn't you? you should be able to take care of a brat the same age of you in no time!

chamo: that's unreasonanble, ane-san.

they stopped their conversation when asuna saw negi's face bleeding.

asuna: hey, you're bleeding! does it hurt? Hold on, I'll get a towel!

negi: no, i'm ok, asuna-san!

gohan: looks like he got that from that black haired boy's uppercut punch.

asuna: hey! don't move, negi!

negi: it's ok, I'll do it myself…

asuna: don't worry about it! come on, you've got to put ice on that!

negi: asuna-san…

asuna: hm?

negi: i… i studied how to fight because I wanted to find my father…

asuna: hm?

negi: i believe that i would need combat abilities in my search for my father.

asuna: ooh.

gohan: that could be needed it to acquire new abilites, negi-kun.

negi: yeah, takamichi spent a whole month teaching me, you know.

gohan: takamichi-sensei teaching you a month?

asuna: eeeh! takahata-sensei? tell me more detail about that…!

negi: m-maybe next time.

gohan: *_she's so jumpy when it mentioned takamichi-sensei's name.* _*sweat drop*

negi: it was a near-miraculous coincidence that i manage to beat eva-san… now that i think about it, eva-san went easy for me some reason…

gohan: really? now that you mentioned it… she haven't used her full power yet.

asuna: is that so?

chamo: whatever you say, a win is a win.

negi: I'm still inexperienced. but I've to become stronger or i won't be able to continue the search for my father. That's why… i have to beat that guy!

asuna: negi…

gohan: that's the spirit, negi-kun.

goten: um!

asuna: getting fired up just because he got beaten… i guess he's just like a normal boy in some ways.

gohan: good point. negi will get stronger just as goten and i will get stronger as well.

asuna: you and goten as well?

goten: um.

gohan: as what my dad says, if a saiyajin has an experience of fighting stronger opponents, he'll become stronger as well by improving their fighting skills to keep up with new and more powerful opponents.

asuna: so, goku-san trained hard and fought stronger opponents before, back then?

gohan: yep. that's how my dad loves fighting and that's why my dad has a great potential that he's not only the strongest saiyajin on earth, but the strongest hero of the universe.

EEEH!

negi: goku-san is the strongest in the universe?

gohan: yep.

asuna: for real?

gohan: yep, he fought a stronger opponent in an another universe outside earth. that's why, goten and i, know that dad is the strongest fighter of the universe.

goten: um!

negi: wooow… to think, goku-san, becoming stronger not just become the strongest fighter of the universe, but the greatest protector of earth.

asuna: yeah, who would've thought that.

chamo: um. but how do we going to win against that kuzuko kid?

negi: don't worry, chamo-kun, i have a plan.

back at nodoka:

nodoka: eeeh! a plan to beat that really strong boy? This is incredible! i want to see what happens next!

nodoka stopped reading when she heard a rustling sound and put away her book.

found you! …huh?

nodoka: kyaaa!

BAMF!

The black haired boy went straight for nodoka as he pushed her down, his head was inside her skirt. Once he looked up, he immediately saw her panties and jumped as he tried to apologize before he was called a ecchi as he closed his dog ears.

Ah, sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I've got the wrong person! Huh? aren't you that nee-chan from the arcade.

nodoka: you're that boy from the arcade a while ago…

_shit, did she followed me? _but you can't be here. there was a no entry sign outside, wasn't there?

nodoka: eh…ah.. s-sorry.

it's ok, there's a fighting going on around here, so it's dangerous to just stand around.

nodoka: _a fight?_

I'll undo the trap later and let you out, nee-chan. just sit there like you're told until then.

nodoka: _a trap? then, this boy is… there's no mistake! He's that strong boy who fought negi-sensei! what should I do?_

well, see ya later.

nodoka: ah, wait a minute…

hm?

nodoka: um…_ what should I do…? ah, that's right! the power of the card! if i can just hear his name… _um… my name is miyazaki nodoka… what's your name?

my name? since you told me yours, it would be impolite not to tell you mine. The names kotarou! Inugami kotarou. See ya later, pink pantsu (panties) nee-chan!

nodoka: kya! Inugami kotarou-kun… he does not seem like a bad boy… ADEAT!

nodoka summoned her book from her hand as she follow the boy known as inugami kotarou was leaving, nodoka followed him where he can lead to where negi and the others are.

nodoka: negi-sensei…

back at negi's group:

negi and the gang are waiting for their opponent in an open area, when they heard rustling sounds in the trees, negi start to chant his spell.

negi: rasteru masukiru magisteru evocatio valcyriarum contubernalia glandiaria contra bugnent!

negi finish casting his spells and revealed several lighting clones with various weapons of theirs of his and flew toward the noise.

kotarou was jumping on the gates and saw negi's spell attacks are coming close to him.

kotarou: heh heh, are you finally going to fight seriously, chibi?

As kotoarou kicked away two of the clones dispersing them. He then got three knives and destroyed the others. He turned around just in time to block an onslaught of lightning arrows.

negi: rasteru masukiru magisteru Ray of light that tears apart the night sky, gather unto my hand and strike down my enemies! Fulguratio albicans! (white thunder)

A burst of intense electricity erupted from Negi's hand and hit Kotarou sending him flying of the post he was on, onto the ground covered in smoke.

asuna: that's amazing! did we win?

chamo: you did it aniki! a triple combination from a distance! It's the basic of mage against fighter combat!

chibi setsuna: no, not yet!

gohan: chibi setsuna-san's right, he's still able to survive that attack.

kotarou: not bad, chibi! If I had taken a full close of that attack you've totally destroyed my shield charms! But now… you failed to finish me off… so I win this battle!

asuna: come on! I'll take you on!

gohan: use too are your opponents!

goten: yeah!

kotarou: heh.

kotarou avoid their attacks and went straight to negi again and give him a punch in the stomach and popping him into the air.

asuna: negi!

gohan and goten: negi-kun!

kotarou: listen, nee-chan. I'm no fighter! I'm an inugami-tsukai! And you better remember it! though I did train some ninjutsu as well.

kotarou summoned a pack of black dogs from the shadows

asuna: what are those! He called those dogs from the shadows!

chibi setsuna: they're kind of like his shikigami!

gohan: like his shikigami? This is bad!

kotarou: hey you guys, go play with those three!

asuna: oh crap!

the dogs barked and then proceeded to lick Asuna into submission pervertedly. While other dogs are attacking the siblings while they trying to avoid it and make it a counterattack against them.

asuna: kyahaha! What's with these dogs!

negi: asuna-san!

kotarou: where are you looking at!

negi got distracted to see asuna was in a bad situation that he got a hit from kotarou's punch.

chamo: This is bad. There is barely any magic left within aniki's barrier. If he keeps going on like this, the barrier will disappear all together. Without it aniki will be taking the full brunt of the attack!

asuna: you mean…!

chamo: That boy's punches are full of ki and you saw how strong those are. If he isn't careful aniki won't just get off in critical condition. He'll be dead!

asuna: no way… negi!

gohan: nngh!

goten: this is bad, onii-chan!

kotarou: haha! Without their partners to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects! And you're nothing if you don't have time to enchant your incantations! You lose chibi! I win!

asuna: negi!

gohan and goten: negi-kun!

negi: _ok, this is my chance!_ sim ipse pars per secundam dimidiam negius springfieldes!

negi cast himself and the aura has surrounded him just like asuna, parried kotarou's attack, which it surprise the inugami-tsukai. Negi then give him an uppercut that send kotarou into the air and cast his spell one more time.

negi: rasteru masukiru magisteru unus fulgor concidens noctem in mea manu ens inimicum edat…

negi then catch kotarou as he fall on top of negi's hand and yelled "fulguratio albicans!" giving a huge damage on kotaru at point blank which got him electrocuted and causing an explosion after the hit.

asuna: did he got it?

kotarou: damn it…I can't move… so strong…!

negi: how's that! that's the power of western mages!

the black dogs stopped attacking the group as their boss kotarou was taking a huge damage and gohan and goten are back at asuna's group to see negi knocked kotarou by negi's white thunder spell.

asuna: way to go, negi!

chamo: phew. You really made me sweat there, aniki! to wail 'till the last possible moment to get a chance and hit him with a magic fist like he never had.

chibi setsuna: he infused his own body with magic energy and painful… _It's no simple feet to be able to come up with a plan like that and so soon. for Negi-sensei to have such will power and wisdom barely anyone can do that…_

gohan: um. like a double-edge sword.

asuna check on negi that he was bleeding during the fight and try to stop the bleeding.

asuna: mou, negi! you're so reckless! look at how mess you are! you're covered with blood!

negi: wah! asuna-san!

gohan: now don't move, negi-kun.

chamo: alright! all we have to do now is to escape!

chibi setsuna: that's right! we've got to find a way to get out of this place!

gohan: good point.

just as they find a way to escape the place, the gang look back at kotarou who manage to get back up after a huge damage from negi's attack.

kotarou: hold it right there! this is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously… I'll take back what I said before… negi springfield… but it's not over yet!

When Kotarou was standing at his fullest he transformed and he looked like a cross between a man and a white dog. He had white fur all over his body and a tail, and his hair even grew longer.

kotarou: it's time for the real thing… negi!

asuna: eeh! what the hell is that! he transformed into a beast!

gohan: and I sense his ki has powered up so as well! and he's started to get serious!

the inugami-tsukai smirked and attacked, but both negi and the gang dodged. when they saw the damage caused to the floor, they decided that getting hit was a bad idea, since the floor had erupted into ruble.

gohan: what power he has!

goten: um! he's strong!

negi: looks like i have no other choice…

chamo: don't be reckless aniki! we're no match for him! let's leave him and get out of here!

negi: _activate the contract for ten seconds for me, negi springfield!_

goten: let's do it!

goten: um!

gohan and goten: haaaaaa…

kotarou stop the attack, wanted to know what those siblings are up to.

kotarou: what are those two doing?

gohan and goten: haaaa! *super saiyajin!*

after a blinding light, kotarou saw the siblings transformed into super saiyajins as they surrounded in a yellow aura, which he didn't know that it was those two all along from last night with the monkey lady that was told about them as the blond fighters.

kotarou: w-what the hell! you two are the blond fighters from the other night!

super saiyajin gohan: heh, you've realize just know.

super saiyajin goten: jaa-jaan!

kotarou: heh heh, now this is getting interesting. alright! I'll take on all three of you!

super saiyajin gohan: heh. bring it.

kotarou: here I go!

kotarou rushed forward but disappeard due to his speed. gohan and goten stay focus to see where he'll appear.

negi: _I can't see him! he's too fast! is he on the right? or left?_

"to your left, sensei!"

negi and the two super saiyajins then dodged to the left, barely being missed by kotarou's punch.

negi and the super saiyajins turned around and saw nodoka standing there.

negi: nodoka-san!

nodoka: negi-sensei…

super saiyajin gohan: it is nodoka-san!

super saiyajin goten: nodoka-chan!

asuna: h-honya-chan! why are you here!

nodoka: um… that's because… this book… ah! to your right, guys!

negi and the super saiyajins followed the instruction and dodged, following up with a palm strike to kotarou's face. "Above you!" negi sidestepped and uppercut to the face. "Spinning kick from behind!" negi spun out of the range of the attack and punched Kotarou to the head. Both fighters winced due to their injuries.

kotarou: what the hell! i though that nee-chan is just a normal person! She can read every move I make!

negi: ngh…

super saiyajin gohan: you ok, negi-kun?

chamo: this is bad! aniki has taken too much damage! It's too dangerous for him to fight any further!

nodoka: um… chamo-san, I think I understand what's happening! Let's get out of here for now, ok?

chamo: y-yeah! a… alright…

nodoka: um… kotarou-kun, how do we get out of here?

kotarou: say what? are you some kind of baka, nee-chan? there's no way I'd tell you something like… eeh!

nodoka was looking inside her book and a new entry appeared. It was a picture of kotarou and a gate, saying to destroy the seals on it to get free. _"This might be bad she just read my thoughts!"_

nodoka: We just have to head to the 6th gate east of here, then destroy the hidden runes on the left, right and top of it to get free!

asuna: that's amazing, honya-chan!

kotarou: oh shiiit!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun! goten!

negi: right!

super saiyajin goten: right!

kotarou: matte!

kotarou proceeded to punch negi, but negi got on his staff and flew and the super saiyajins flew by their dragon dash speed. he grabbed nodoka holding her bridal style. he cast a single magical arrow then gohan and goten fired their masenko and destroyed the runes.

nodoka: um… kotarou-kun… gomenasai!

chibi setsuna: kagurazaka-san! slash the open space where the light is coming from!

asuna: got it! doryaa!

Asuna swiped at the crack with her fan breaking it and freeing them.

And we're outta here!

kotarou: oh shiiit!

asuna: finally were got out!

negi: but he's still coming after us!

chibi setsuna: leave him to me!

kotarou: you're not gonna escape from me!

chibi setsuna: I'll close the barrier again and seal him inside… by inverting the time-space wall!

super saiyajin gohan: you can do that?

chibi setsuna: yes.

super saiyajin gohan: ok, go for it!

kotarou: ah! matte!

Chibi-Setsuna then did a spell, trapping Kotarou inside.

kotarou: ah, damn it! now they trapped me inside!

super saiyajin gohan: let's just say she give you a taste of you own medicine.

super saiyajin goten: um.

asuna: well that makes sense since that dog boy trapped us in the first place, so that a good one, gohan.

super saiyajin gohan: heh heh.

chibi setsuna: that should buy us some time.

asuna: alright! at first, we should go find a safe place to take a break!

super saiyajin gohan: um!

Everyone nodded and went on ahead to a rock with some small waterfalls in the background.

kotarou: damn it… i should not have transformed… negi… you're not bad for a western mage… hehehe, i'll remember this, negi… next time, i won't lose to you!

outside the gate:

negi: i guess you found out… I'm sorry for deceiving you… but it was a secret…

nodoka: no… i had a vague idea anyway… but to think negi-sensei is um… a wizard… and gohan-san and goten-kun are the great blond fighters.

negi: really?

nodoka: *nod*

gohan: super saiyajin to be exact, nodoka-san.

nodoka: super saiyajin?

gohan: it's a long story, but not right now, maybe some other time.

nodoka: s… sure. and i thought that people such as wizards only existed in the story from the books in the library… it's a little exiting…

negi: ooh…

asuna: negi, I though you didn't want honya-chan get involved with this?

negi: but she already knows…

gohan: he's right.

chamo: also she has a powerful artifact! It would be good if we had a partner like her on our team!

gohan: un.

asuna: ah, negi you haven't stopped bleeding! are you sure it doesn't hurt? Are you sure you're going to be ok?

negi: it's just a graze, really.

nodoka: um negi-sensei, I bring disinfectants with me and band aids, let me help you.

gohan: great idea, go ahead, nodoka-san.

chibi setsuna: since we are out of the trap we should be near the Kansai Magic Association soon. We have to hurry and deliver the letter. You can't leave miyazaki-san here so she'll have to com-ugh!

gohan: what's wrong, chibi setsuna-san!

chibi setsuna: something happened to my original body… I'm getting disconnected…

chibi setsuna turned back into a paper just as she was about to finish talking to them.

chamo: something must've happened on setsuna nee-san's side…

eeeh!

gohan: I gotta go help her! goten stay here with negi-kun and the others, call me when you guys are in trouble.

goten: right.

gohan: oi! kinto'un!

gohan called out his yellow cloud friend and landed. negi, asuna, chamo and konoka couldn't believe that they saw a yellow cloud appeared right in from him very surprised.

negi: wooah! gohan-san, can you even ride that cloud?

gohan: yep, kinto'un can give me a ride even goten.

goten: um.

asuna: that's amazing!

nodoka: yeah!

gohan: alright, I'm off to help them! let's go, kinto'un!

as gohan rides his yellow cloud friend, he rushed to the town where setsuna and konoka are still in being pursuit by the kansai group. negi and the gang saw the yellow trail of the kinto'un left after flew off in great speed.

negi: I hope gohan-san will make it in time…

goten: don't worry, onii-chan will make it there in time.

asuna: he's right, let gohan handle this.

negi: I hope so…

chapter 21 end.

that was very long of this chapter, hope you like it, read and review please. see ya later.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 22: race against time, gohan! protect konoka hime-sama!

back at the town:

setsuna was hastily dragging konoka out of the arcade an far away. while gohan still riding his kinto'un at top speed and using his pactio card that chamo gave it to him.

gohan: hmm… let's see… telepathia!

gohan activated his card to contact chizuru and told about the situation.

gohan: chizuru-san, can you hear me?

chizuru: ara? gohan-kun?

gohan: yep, it's me, i contacted you by my card's telepathy, pull out your card and put it in your forehead.

chizuru: ok.

chizuru pulled out her card and put it in her forehead and hearing gohan's voice through telepathy.

chizuru: gohan-kun, can you hear me?

gohan: yes. i need you and the narutaki twins help.

chizuru: what's the problem?

gohan: setsuna-san and konoka-san are being pursuited by some bad guys and trying to kidnap konoka-san. I need you and the twins to give setsuna-san and konoka some assistance. I'll be right there as fast I can. negi-kun and the others are alright.

chizuru: ok. we'll do it what we can.

gohan: thanks, chizuru-san, i'm counting on you.

chizuru: thanks.

gohan: kinto'un, let's hurry!

gohan asked his yellow cloud friend to go faster and he'll be arrive as fast as he can.

back at setsuna's group:

konoka: secchan, where are we going? don't run so fast!

setsuna: ah! I'm sorry, konoka ojou-sama.

yue: why are we running a marathon all of a sudden?

haruna: just a minute, sakurazaki-san! what's going on?

a glint of sunlight caught setsuna's attention and grabbed it quickly, when she caught it there are sharp wooden sticks knowing it was the enemy who was attacking them.

setsuna: _attacking in broad daylight in the street… i've always protected ojou-sama without direct contack at the academy but_…

yue: huh? isn't this cinema town?

haruna: did you want to go to cinema town, sakurazaki-san? you could have told us.

setsuna: _cinema town… alright! now i can… i can't let my classmates involved…_ ayase-san! saotome-san! I'm sorry but, i want to be alone with konoka-san… let's split up here!

eeh!

setsuna: sorry about this, ojou-sama!

konoka: eh?

setsuna proceeded to carry konoka bridal style and jump over the wall, causing the two to sweatdrop.

haruna: is she a ninja?

yue: that kind of jumping power is… anyway what was that all about? I thought you had to pay to get in…

haruna: uuun… two girls along together… could it be that…

on the top of an electrical post was the Gothic Lolita Tsukuyomi. She was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes.

tsukuyomi: cinema town… what an interesting place to escape to. Haah… setsuna-senpai… she's wonderful even when she's not at work!

back at setsuna and konoka:

Setsuna was walking through the streets of cinema continuously looking over her shoulder.

setsuna: _as long as there are people nearby, they won't able to attack us. we should be able to pass time here while we wait for negi-sensei and the others to get back… _

setsuna try to contact negi through her shikigami but it was cut off.

setsuna: no good. the enemy's attack cut off my link with the shikigami… from chibi setsuna's point of view, negi-sensei looked pretty worn out.

konoka: seechan! seechan!

setsuna: yes?

setsuna turned around to see konoka in an stunning crimson kimono with floral designs and her hair put into an elegant ponytail. She was using an umbrella to shade herself.

setsuna: waah!

konoka: ta-da!

setsuna: o… ojou-sama, what are you wearing those kind of clothes?

konoka: didn't you know? there's a changing room over there where you can borrow kimonos! Ehehe… how do I look, seechan?

setsuna: um… er… b… beautiful…

konoka: kyaa! Yay!

setsuna: _ojou-sama really become so beautiful… wait a minute! why am I getting irritated?_

konoka: come on, secchan! you can change too! I will pick one for you!

setsuna: eh? no, ojou-sama… this sort of thing doesn't really… aaah!

setsuna complained as she was dragged and forced into a costume. She had on green hakama, black and gold chest armor, and a white jacket with red triangle designs on the bottom. She had on a hitai-ate on her forehead, along with her real sword.

setsuna: why do I get men's clothing?

konoka: it suits you, secchan! come on, this way!

Konoka grabbed her arm and made her walk with her to various stores.

konoka: look! they're selling all kind of things here!

setsuna: you're right… we should buy a souvenir…

konoka: secchan! seechan!

setsuna: yes?

konoka grabbed a piece of bread from a table and stuffed it in her mouth.

konoka: it's a sweet bun!

setsuna: PFFT!

setsuna couldn't help herself and laughed. Turning around until her laughter subsided, Setsuna took in deep breaths.

setsuna: pff… i'm sorry…

konoka: hehehe. You've finally laughed, secchan.

setsuna: eh…

konoka: here, seechan! say a~an for the sweet bun!

setsuna: o… ojou-sama…

uwaah! it's a bishounen swordsman and his princess!

the girls from a different school saw konoka and setsuna thinking that it was part of a tv drama.

can we take a picture?

setsuna: eh?

konoka: sure!

ok. we're taking it right now.

konoka: do a pose, seechan!

setsuna: eh?

Setsuna grabbed and held Konoka protectively and drew her sword as they took the picture. After the picture Konoka turned to Setsuna and giggled.

Thank you very much!

konoka: you're welome. Ehehe… secchan, you look like a boy! Maybe they think were a couple!

setsuna: w-what are you saying, ojou-sama! _huhu… I guess this is kind of fun… now that I think about it, ojou-sama and I used to to play like this all the time…_ um… could I have a copy of that photo?

sure, here you go.

konoka: ah! me too, seechan!

yue and haruna are at the corner spying on their two classmates.

yue: all I can see is two people with a good relationship.

haruna: no, there's no mistake about it…

asakura: huhuhu. there really is something odd about those two, isn't there?

they heard chuckling behind them, so Haruna and Yue turned around to see the entirety of group 4, Chisame was somewhere in the background.

haruna: waah! asakura and iincho's group! you guys came to cinema town too? and what's with that weird getup?

asakura: you've got to change once you come here. you guys should change too.

natsumi: ah! someone's coming!

A carriage came to a halt in front of Konoka and Setsuna. In it was a girl in an English woman dress that was all in white. A fan was covering her face.

setsuna: you! you're….!

tsukuyomi: no, I'm not. I'm a rich noble woman from a western house. swordsman. I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you.

setsuna: nani! what are you thinking! in a place like this…

konoka: it's an act, seechan! she's an actor.

yue: cinema town has actors that spontaneously get the visitors involved in their acts.

haruna: eeh! sounds interesting…

setsuna: _I see… so that's how she plans to take ojou-sama while everyone's watching… by pretending it's a play! _I won't allow it! I shall protect ojou-sama!

konoka: kyaah! that was so cool, seechan!

setsuna: wah! don't do that, ojou-sama!

yue: mm… so they do that kind of relationship after all…?

ayaka: eh? what's happening? everyone! what's going on!

tsukuyomi: is that so? then I guess I have no choice….

before tsukuyomi threw her glove as an indication of a duel, someone has arrived just in time.

hold it, right there!

everyone heard a voice coming from the sky and they saw a yellow cloud with a boy with yellow hair and green eyes riding on it and landed in front of setsuna and konoka. setsuna, chizuru and asakura knows that it was gohan in his super saiyajin form and wearing an orange and blue gi with a black and white circle on his back just like goku and black boots. (a/n: trust me i changed his clothes) some of gohan's classmates who might know or don't recognized him.

tsukuyomi: ara? and who are you?

gohan: I'm a skilled fighter who pays the respect to a princess.

chizuru: _gohan-kun, you came just in time._

natsumi: so, who do you think that fighter is?

yue: I don't know.

haruna: you know, that person is kinda familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…

setsuna: _gohan-san! he must've know that my chibi setsuna had a disconnection earlier with negi-sensei and the others._

super saiyajin gohan: noble woman, I won't let you harm the princess of our land. I will protect both the princess and the noble samurai.

setsuna: that's right! I will protect konoka ojou-sama!

konoka: kyaa! So cool, seechan!

Setsuna immediately blushed when Konoka grabbed her arm lovingly.

setsuna: ah, don't do that, ojou-sama.

She didn't want everyone to get the wrong idea. However, deep down Setsuna kind of liked this attention. gohan then let his smile out.

As everyone was clapping and cheering at the 'show' that they were watching, the girls were watching from a corner with intent as they misunderstood Setsuna's statement as a proclamation of love towards Konoka.

tsukuyomi: *giggle* is that so? I suppose I have no choice, then. I'll challenge you for konoka-sama. thirty minutes… later… the place will be at the "Nippon-bashi" opposite of the main gate to cinema town.

asakura: hmm? maybe she's more than just an actor…

yue: eh… t… then that means…

haruna: I'm telling you, sakurazaki-san and konoka has that kind of relationship! and then And there's a third woman involved who loves Konoka, so it's a love triangle. using the premise of an act at Cinema town, she's going to fight to win her love!

yue: then what about that blond fighter?

haruna: well… it maybe it's one of konoka's childhood sweetheart or a relative maybe.

hasegawa: are you serious?

super saiyajin gohan: _childhood sweetheart? Relative? How the hell haruna-san made that stuff up? I didn't even met konoka-san or setsuna-san back then. *sweat drop*_

tsukuyomi: it maybe troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along… you won't escape… setsuna-senpai.

tsukuyomi continued with her devilish smile, then Her irises turned white and the Celera turned black, a demonic grin was adopted on her face. Konoka was scared out of her wits and hid behind the blond fighter (which it was super saiyajin gohan) and Setsuna. gohan became angry by tsukuyomi's demonic grin and he knows that it scared konoka and he really hates evil.

tsukuyomi: see you later! I won't mind if you call for help.

super saiyajin gohan: _what are you going to do, setsuna-san?_

setsuna_: it looks like I have no choice… I'll have to go along with it…_

super saiyajin gohan: _be careful of that noble woman. She's more dangerous than she looks. and I know you fought her before that she doesn't go easy on you._

setsuna: *gasps!* _you're right, I should be careful. gohan-san._

setsuna finished her sentence, then the entire crowd clapped for them. Soon the rest of the class came and barraged the three with questions.

asakura: hey, sakurazaki-san! what's going on here?

natsumi: how do you feel? and who is the blond fighter?

setsuna: eeeh!

super saiyajin gohan: _I hope none my classmates that knows my secret wouldn't recognize me…_

haruna: why didn't you tell us about something important as this?

setsuna: eh.

asakura: how long have you been going out for?

setsuna: wha?

haruna: who was that girl? she called you sempai. Is she a past girlfriend? kyaaah!

setsuna: no, she's not!

haruna: ah, I see! sakurazaki-san and konoka were both originally from kyoto. now I get it!

hasegawa: you get what?

setsuna: please slow down, everyone! what are you all talking about?

super saiyajin gohan: *sigh* listen girls, you are misunderstanding the situation.

none of the girls picked that up expect about how he rides his kinto'un . chizuru and asakura knows that gohan was the blonde fighter (super saiyajin in secret), chizuru knows that gohan came in time with his kinto'un still floating.

asakura: why would he call konoka a princess? _I wonder if something serious is about to happen?_ and also about that yellow cloud that he rides.

haruna: oh yeah! that was an awesome entrance! Is this part of a CG?

natsumi: now that you mentioned it…

super saiyajin gohan: _oh shit! i forgot that kinto'un is still with me! gotta do something fast!_ y-yeah! this yellow cloud is part of CG, ha ha.

gohan come up with a lie that his kinto'un is part of CG.

natsumi: really? I would like to try sitting on it—

chizuru: now, now, natsumi-chan. he said it was part of CG.

natsumi: haa… ok. it's a part of CG then, chizu-nee.

super saiyajin gohan: *sigh* _saved by chizuru-san._

asakura: anyway don't worry, sakurazaki-san. onee-san here will support you. I'll make the newspaper really tasteful, so don't worry about it.

haruna: we're on your side, sakurazaki-san!

ayaka: just a minute here! I don't understand! you guys are leaving me behind!

haruna: you're so slow, iincho… that some costume, by the way. All right, everyone? It's decided! We'll support your love for each other with all we've got!

chizuru: alright, we'll be your back up against those bad guys.

setsuna: eeh!

haruna: we're going to support their love with all our might! Alright girls! We are gonna be their support!

YEAH!

setsuna: wait! you've got it all wrong, everyone!

super saiyajin gohan: *chuckle* yare, yare, they're really on it, don't they?

haruna: alright! how many enemies are we dealing with? Just leave it to us, sakurazaki-san!

setsuna: y… you don't understand! I'll be ok, so please stop this!

asakura: a~w, don't' be embarrassed, sakurazaki-san!

chizuru: ayaka, come over here, we'll explain it to you.

yue: hm? what's wrong, konoka-san?

konoka: eh? n… nothing…

While the girls were talking amongst themselves with the blond fighter which some of them knew it was gohan, overlooking the situation with his hands behind his back and in a fist like he was trying to straighten his back. suddenly gohan sensing that someone was watching the whole time he turned around but no one was there, he closed his eyes to pinpoint the spy's ki signature and he could feel that it's different from the inugami-tsukai kotarou not knowing that if it's strong or not. then chizuru came to talk to the super saiyajin gohan to ask him what's wrong.

chizuru: _gohan-kun, what's wrong?_

super saiyajin gohan: _someone's watching the scene the whole time. I don't know who it is, but I know that the noble woman and her comrades will appear later on, and trying to kidnap konoka-san for real. I'm sure they'll use the play as a distraction. I won't allow that happen. chizuru-san, tell the narutaki twins that they should use the pactio cards to become super saiyajin before the act._

chizuru: _ok. and what about you, gohan-kun?_

super saiyajin gohan_: if setsuna-san fights the noble woman, I need you to help with the girls at the act, we don't want suspicion that they change their costumes and appearances._

chizuru: _ok. be careful, gohan-kun._

super saiyajin gohan: _I will_.

around the corner a white haired boy was at the scene the whole time and gohan's hunch was right, that he knows that someone's watching the whole time.

meanwhile:

chibi negi was in his shikigami form that setsuna used earlier and he wears a white wizard robe flying in the air with chamo arrived at the town.

chamo: hurry up, aniki!

chibi negi: I'm doing my best, chamo-kun! this is a different type of magic, so I can't control it very well…

chamo: oh! aniki! this is it! there's no mistake about it!

chibi negi: this place, is this the place called cinema town, right?

chamo: ah! looks at that aniki!

negi asked as he stood in awe at the sight of town. Chamo then turned Negi's head towards a direction where he saw some figures walking along. It was the girls from Class-3A all dressed up. Some were dressed as Samurais while others using women clothing like Kimonos and such.

chibi negi: it's my class. what are they doing here?

chamo: let's take a look!

chibi negi: setsuna-san! setsuna-san!

super saiyajin gohan: hm? this ki… could it be?

Negi nodded and began to descend. As he descended, Negi noticed the orange gi fighter and he knows who it is and along with the class.

chibi negi: are you alright, setsuna-san?

setsuna: negi-sensei! how did you get here?

chibi negi: I used chibi setsuna's paper and followed the trail of ki.

super saiyajin gohan: I knew it was you, negi-kun.

chibi negi: gohan-san! and in super saiyajin already?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah. how the others are doing?

chibi negi: they're alright, gohan-san.

super saiyajin gohan: I see.

chamo: more importantly, what happened, ane-san?

setsuna: t… that's…

hu hu hu hu.

Setsuna was about to explain the situation before a voice boomed before them.

Everyone turned their attention towards the bridge to see a figure holding two swords which negi, gohan and setsuna knows who it is.

tsukuyomi: thanks for bringing your friends… it looks like things will get interesting! alright, let's begin… senpai… konoka-sama and setsuna-senpai… I'm going to make both of you mine!

super saiyajin gohan: saa dou kana.

Konoka was trembling scared of the girl in front of them.

konoka: seechan, that person is kinda scary… be careful…

setsuna: please don't worry, konoka ojou-sama! no matter what happens, I will protect you!

super saiyajin gohan: and i will protect the both of you, noble swordsman, hime-sama.

konoka: see-chan… fighter-kun…

super saiyajin gohan: setsuna-san, don't hold back against her. and don't worry about konoka-hime, I'll protect with my life no matter what happens. Do what you must do, and please, promise to return to us.

setsuna: hai. _I promise, gohan-san._

they heard the people clapping around them because they're going to watch the whole scene.

chizuru: sakurazaki-san and the fighter-kun is so cool aren't they, ayaka?

ayaka: yes!

natsumi: I wonder if those two could join our club? she could play a male role.

ayaka: sakurazaki-san! I'm moved by the love between you two! I'll lend you my strength!

setsuna: I'm telling you, this is all a mistake, iincho-san!

super saiyajin gohan: _yare, yare, ayaka-san is so into romantic tv so much, even in this scene, heh heh. *sweat drop*_

ayaka: ho ho ho! you there! don't you have any reinforcemen? We, sakurazaki-san's classmates will be your opponents!

setsuna: iincho-san… matte! tsukuyomi! Those people are…

tsukuyomi: yes, senpai I know… my cute little pets will be their opponents! The hyakkiyakou!

Tsukuyomi stated. She then released a few charms and an odd assortment of Japanese folkloric monsters came to life.

haruna: wha..!

natsumi: what are they? they're so cute!

woah! Awesome CG!

Just what you'd expect from a cinema town.

hasegawa: ah! I'm glad I didn't get involved in this…

Well they were cute until they started flipping the girls skirts up, causing them to scream. Damn perverted demons as they started to flip skirts and remove certain clothing, revealing some lingerie that the girls were wearing.

chibi negi: what's going on!

natsumi: iyaaah! What's with these perverted monsters? Is this part of the attraction too?

super saiyajin gohan: _is this de javu? It's like i seen this before… naah, that can't be that happen. *sweat drop*_

negi: t-this is…!

setsuna: negi-sensei! gohan-san! please take konoka ojou-sama and escape to somewhere safe!

negi: eh? but…!

setsuna: it'll only affect your appearance, but I'll make you life-sized.

Setsuna chanting a spell that made negi into his normal form in his white ninja suit.

negi: whoa! I'm a ninja now?

konoka: eeh! negi-kun, since when were you here? you surprised me!

setsuna: I'm sorry about this, but I'll leave it up to you fom here! you can't fly anymore, so be careful negi-sensei, fighter-san!

super saiyajin gohan: alright!

Tsukuyomi came crashing down on her with her swords drawn. Setsuna managed to block the surprise attack with her nodachi but her fake sword broke. She was deadlocked with Tsukuyomi, who was using both blades to hold back Setsuna's sword.

setsuna: have the shinmei-ryuu of late taken to keeping monsters?

tsukuyomi: don't worry, I won't hurt those kids. all I want to do is cross swords with setsuna-senpai.

setsuna: knh! I won't play along with someone who just wants to fight!

tsukuyomi: oh come on, don't say that. that nii-san interrupted our offer earlier.

tsukuyomi pushed off Setsuna and got into a guarded stance. fighter-san and Negi were weaving through the crowd holding Konoka. Ayaka noticed the three of them running; however her attention was towards the appearance of one Negi Springfield.

ayaka: ah! that was… negi-sensei! negi-sensei is here?

haruna: iincho! watch out! there's a giant kappa coming your way!

ayaka heard haruna's voice that A kappa came to attack her but she flipped it over onto its back.

ayaka: yukihiro ayaka ryuu aikijuu jutsu! Secchuka!

The crowd stood in awe at the display of strength of Ayaka. Some of them included the girls in the class such as Haruna as well as one super saiyajin gohan.

super saiyajin gohan: wow! _that was an awesome move that ayaka-san pulled that out!_

haruna: way to go, iincho!

ayaka: ho ho ho! to think a stuffed toy could be a match for me! no obstacles can stand between me and negi-sensei!

gohan heard ayaka's voice about between her and negi while running away with them.

super saiyajin gohan: _yare, yare, ayaka-san is really do anything even for negi-kun's sake. *sweat drop*_

ayaka turned around, ready to go in the same direction as Negi. However a gigantic cat statue fell on her.

haruna: iincho! they got iincho!

suddenly out of nowhere two mysterious figures kicked the gigantic cat out of the way to save ayaka. the girls turned slowly into the two figures and it turned out to be the narutaki twins who wearing the same pink gi, pink shoes, their hairs are yellow and eyes are green knowing if they could recognized it.

super saiyajin fuka: don't you dare mess our iincho!

super saiyajin fumika: yeah!

haruna: wait… fuka and fumika! is that you?

super saiyajin fuka: yeah!

super saiyajin fumika: that us!

haruna: thank god you came! we could use your help!

narutaki twins: right!

hasegawa: as rowdy as usual I see…

zazie: *nod*

hasegawa: but how could those twins become that strong and has an appearance like the golden fighter? This doesn't make sense.

the narutaki twins who are in super saiyajin mode help their other classmates to bet those monsters while negi, konoka and gohan are looking to a place to hide.

negi: are you ok, konoka-san?

konoka: un! is secchan will be alright?

super saiyajin gohan: don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. because she's strong.

konoka: ok, thanks, fighter-kun, I mean… gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: so you realized it now that it was me, konoka-san?

konoka: un. I didn't recognized you earlier until now… thanks for coming to help me, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: anytime, konoka-san.

negi: quick, let's hide in here!

right!

They ran up some stairs and then went through a door. Once through the door, gohan and Negi stopped. They were surprised to see the monkey lady and the white heard boy in front of him which gohan knows that he's the one who watch the scene the whole time. Behind them were more monsters, two of those annoying monkey suites and one demon archer.

chigusa: welcome, konoka-ojou-sama, looks like tsukuyomi's done a good job trapping you.

super saiyajin gohan: I knew you would be here, monkey lady.

chigusa: geh! it's that blond fighter again! and how did you get here so fast!

super saiyajin gohan: it doesn't matter how I get here so fast, as long as I'm around, I won't lay your hands on konoka-san.

super saiyajin gohan began charging his yellow aura that made the monkey lady scared a little bit because of gohan's super saiyajin angry eyes and even konoka in front of him that he was glowing in an yellow aura and she can feel it that it's warm.

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun, konoka-san, hold on tight, we'll get outside quick.

negi: right.

konoka: ok.

*ZWISH!*

gohan grab both negi and konoka and phased out of the building and headed on to the roof to get more space. and the kansai group follow them on to the roof knowing that they're at the top of the castle and spectators watching the scene on the roof top of the castle.

Hey! look at the roof!

It's on the top of the castle! They've got a show going on in a place like that?

Awesome!

how did the fighter do that appearing outside the roof?

must be motion-stop things.

Hey, what the hell is that?

It must be some kind of a demon!

Dad! the princess is in danger!

Don't worry, son, they'll protect her.

Yay! go for it ninja-san! fighter-san!

Is this another CG?

It must be stop motion graphic.

negi was still in front of konoka while she's behind at negi and super saiyajin gohan still glares at those group that make the monkey lady scared a bit again and the white hair boy has no reaction between gohan's eyes and his.

setsuna: ojou-sama!

tsukuyomi: ara… don't look away senpai!

setsuna: knh!

super saiyajin gohan: you should give up while you still can, this is pointless, right now.

Konoka stood in awe before Gohan's new form. Even though she didn't mind the blond hair, his eyes were so very captivating.

konoka: _gohan-kun is so handsome…_ *blush*

chigusa: give up? in your dreams, blond fighter. You should give up, we will get konoka ojou-sama, even if it means killing everyone in this area.

gohan is super pissed off when she means everyone in this area, causing the air swirling around him even more. negi, konkaa and chigusa forced to cover their eyes from the dust. Once it's cleared, the white hair boy didn't move a muscle.

super saiyajin gohan: you are really a sick person and you call yourself a human! I won't allow you to hurt innocent people anymore! HAAAAA!

super saiyajin gohan expanding his aura into a blinding light, once it subsided, gohan is still in his super saiyajin form but his hair is yellowish gold just like goku when facing cell in the cell games and gohan has gone to his super saiyajin full-power. that made chigusa scared again by gohan's anger.

super saiyajin gohan: last chance to give up or you don't want this fighter to get really angry.

chigusa: y-you don't scare me!

super saiyajin gohan: wanna bet? If anyone's stupid enough to face me, then bring it.

I'll be your opponent, fighter-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: alright then, bring it.

the white hair boy facing full-power super saiyajin gohan in an aerial battle, when they begin, both fighters clashing their punches and kicks and the white hair got the upper hand to give him a punch into the stomach but gohan blocked it with his knee and disappeared, which the white hair boy surprised a bit that gohan was very fast and super saiyajin gohan appeared behind him and give him an upper kick from behind and sent him flying and gohan chases him in his dragon dash mode and give him a dragon smash and vanishing attack. the last blow that gohan hit the white hair boy was his kick and dragged him on the ground and pummeled by it's blow and gohan goes back in the air to get more space while his aura is still glowing. The people love the battle between two fighters in air that give their cheer to super saiyajin gohan. negi and konoka were surprised by gohan's skills and chigusa couldn't believe herself that he's strong.

woooah! That was some battle!

awesome!

do your best, fighter-san!

gohan wave the people to their cheer and the white hair boy just stand up like it was nothing but he felt the blows that are really strong as he get back up in the air to face him again.

not bad, fighter-kun, I never expect that you are a skilled martial artist, but you will never defeat me.

super saiyajin gohan: saa dou kana.

so arrogant.

The white hair boy begin to pursue gohan and hit him with two punches but gohan block the two punches, then the white hair boy give him a roundhouse kick but gohan blocked the kick by his right arm and the boy continuing hitting gohan with his punches while gohan easily dodge the blows from him and give him a heavy smash into the stomach and a heavy finish. a right punch smash and left and right smash and flewn away a bit. The white hair boy can feel the blows from gohan as he still standing as it like it was nothing.

super saiyajin gohan: you are really strong, white hair boy. But it's not over yet.

as gohan phase out to pursuit him, the white hair boy phase out as well, clashing their blows, as they continuing clashing blows, the spectators can see both fighters collide in a shockwave like blow up to seven shockwave blows as the crowd goes wild.

even the 3-A girls saw the fight in the sky after they beat those little monsters with the help of the super saiyajin narutaki fuka and fumika.

asakura: hey! isn't that fighter-san!

haruna: you're right! and he's facing an opponent in the sky! Come on!

right!

chizuru: _gohan-kun…_

the girls are on their way to the scene where the crowd is. after they arrived, they saw someone on the roof of the castle, they saw their teacher negi and konoka who are in danger against the monkey lady and her archer demon.

haruna: that's negi-sensei and konoka! they're in danger!

back to the fight:

after having shockwave blows by both fighters, gohan is still glowing his yellow aura and still standing and receives some bruises from their fight. while the white hair boy has some bruises as well and still standing.

super saiyajin gohan: _he's really strong, might be stronger than cell. I can't go into super saiyajin 2, too many people will get harm._

back to setsuna:

setsuna was still continuing fighting tsukuyomi while parry her attacks and keeps on going.

setsuna: _gohan-san, negi-sensei, konoka ojou-sama… _

Hey look up there!" a person from the crowd shouted. Setsuna stopped fighting and saw that Negi and Konoka were on the top of the building, Negi standing in front of her as a shield.

setsuna: Ojou-sama!

chigusa: Sakurazaki Setsuna! Guard of Ojou-sama! My demons have the two in his sights! If you try to interfere he will shoot. If the boy moves he shoots. Just hand us over Ojou-sama. We might let you go free.

super saiyajin gohan: not on my watch!

gohan was on his way to stop them but he was intercepted by the white hair boy and hit him with a roundhouse kick and send him falling into the ground and plundge into the ground.

super saiyajin gohan: kuso… I can't let this fight get out of control.

gohan goes back in the sky to continue to fight the white hair boy, back at negi and konoka, negi was still in his normal temporary form in front of konoka protecting her from them.

konoka: negi-kun… is this part of CG too? they're making a film, aren't they?

negi: I'm sorry, konoka-san…

chamo: this is bad, aniki…

konoka: it's ok, negi-kun,

negi: eh? secchan said she'd protected me no matter what! secchan and gohan-kun will definitely come to save us.

negi: konoka-san…

chigusa: what are you muttering about? hurry up and hand over ojou-sama… huuh?

suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew them at the top of the castle, negi still holding konoka from falling to the roof and the archer demon saw him moving, and he fires the arrow without the monkey lady's command.

chigusa: eh? what the hell did you shoot it for!

archer demon: because he moved.

chigusa: we're going to be in big trouble if ojou-sama dies!

negi: knh! not on my watch!

chamo: aniki!

negi trying to defend konoka by using his body as a shield from the arrow but it passed through his right arm because it was not his real body and heading straight to konoka.

negi: konoka-san!

out of nowhere, setsuna came in time to protect konoka with her body as a shield and it got hit on her shoulder much to konoka's horror that she knows that setsuna will come for her.

negi: setsuna-san!

tsukuyomi: senpai!

super saiyajin gohan: setsuna-san!

haruna: hey, isn't that…

asakura: setsuna-san!

setsuna fell onto the roof after protecting konoka from the arrow shot and konoka jumped out to save konoka as the crowd saw two girls falling from the roof of the castle, meanwhile gohan saw what happened to them and got angry, he phased out and headed to the roof top and appeared in front of them, knowing that the monkey saw gohan's angry face.

chigusa: oh shit!

super saiyajin gohan: why youuuuu! **MASENKO!**

the monkey lady jumped out of the way from the masenko blast and it hit the archer demon in full blast that completely vaporized by the blast.

konoka: secchan!

negi: ah! konoka-san!

setsuna: o… ojou-sama…?

The crowd gasped at the scene as setsuna could barely see through her now heavy eyes. she saw some figure following him off the roof. she opened her eyes more and saw that it was Konoka following her.

She hugged her falling form. "Please don't die secchan," she whispered to her. They landed on the water with Konoka while still hugging setsuna. The crowd gasped as they saw Konoka covered in a white light with a healed setsuna in her arms.

konoka: secchan… thank goodness…

setsuna: ojou-sama…

the crowd cheered the girls that they safely landing on the ground and setsuna noticed her right arm was completely healed and as gohan came down to see the two are alright.

super saiyajin gohan: konoka-san, setsuna-san, are you two ok?

konoka: ah, gohan-kun, we're fine now.

setsuna: yes, we're alright, gohan-san.

super saiyajin gohan: thank god you're both alright. setsuna-san, your right arm is completely healed.

setsuna: eh? you're right, the wound is gone… ojou-sama… did you use your power?

konoka: eh? what was I doing? I was in some kind of trance…

super saiyajin gohan: a trance?

konoka: yeah.

super saiyajin gohan: i see. _so that must be konoka-san's power, she can heal any wounds… just like the namekku-seijin (namekian), dende-kun. now I know they wanted konoka-san's power so badly, but I can't let them use her powers for their own selfish greed! I gotta take them both back to asuna-san and the others… and I know just a thing._

the monkey lady and tsukuyomi are at the roof top and saw everything.

chigusa: tch! so this is konoka ojou-sama's power… just as I thought…

chibi negi came down and meet up with konoka , setsuna and super saiyajin gohan.

chibi negi: setsuna-san! gohan-san!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun.

chibi negi: there're too many enemies! We have to meet up with the other!

setsuna: right. _looks like we've got no other choice! _ojou-sama, let's go back your family home and meet kagurazaka-san and the others.

konoka: eh?

super saiyajin gohan: and I know just a thing, setsuna-san.

setsuna: eh?

super saiyajin gohan: I need to tell the people to cover their eyes, trust me. konoka-san, grab on my shoulder.

konoka: un. ok.

setsuna: right, gohan-san_. of_ _course! gohan-san's shunkan ido!_

setsuna told the crowd and her classmates to cover their eyes and they did and gohan told konoka to close her eyes as well. gohan begins to placing his hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes as setsuna grab on gohan's other shoulder and been told to close her eyes as well.

super saiyajin gohan: I'm sure they still watching us, but they'll never see it after this. but we have to change some clothes first after this.

setsuna: right.

konoka: ok.

super saiyajin gohan: TAIYOU-KEN! (solar flare or literally called: fist of the sun)

Gohan yelled at his technique as everyone screamed in shock as a massive blue flash shot from out of nowhere and made the world go blue with the gray-green afterimage of gohan with his hand next to his face and Konoka and setsuna standing behind him burned into their brain. Gohan then uses his shunkan ido to phased them out of town to head back asuna and the others. chigusa looked around and noticed that they were gone.

chigusa: damn it! my eyes! where the hell did they go!

the white hair boy was a little furious that gohan had given them a slip.

It doesn't matter, they're still no match for us.

chigusa: grr… anyway, we finally see the power of konoka ojou-sama.

She then ordered everyone to retreat back to the hideout to plan out their next course of action.

back at negi and the others:

asuna: but is it really ok to not to go help them? if it's just sakurazaki-san and gohan…

negi: it's fine. they escaped from cinema town and it looks like there aren't any pursuers… alright, it looks like I'm finally recovered.

asuna: wait! you need to recover a little longer, negi!

gohan came back to the same place where he told goten to stay with asuna and the others as he appeared right in front of them as he return back to his normal form.

*ZWISH!*

gohan: we're back!

goten: welcome back, onii-chan!

asuna: gohan! setsuna-san!

nodoka: gohan-san!

asuna: and konoka is with you? what were you thinking, gohan?

gohan: we have no other choice, asuna-san, we have to bring konoka-san along with us, because setsuna-san knows that they might still following us.

konoka: can we open our eyes now, gohan-kun?

gohan: sure, you can open your eyes now.

setsuna opened her eyes first then konoka slowly open her eyes and saw negi in his casual clothes, asuna, goten and nodoka in front of her and surprised.

konoka: eeh? honya-chan? goten-kun? asuna? what's going on?

asuna: well… you see…

before asuna could finish her sentence, a familiar voice came in and she saw her classmates. Asakura, yue, haruna, chizuru and the narutaki twins in their casual clothes and on their way to meet them. they were shocked that they've been followed by their classmates.

asuna: what the hell are they doing here?

gohan: eh?

as gohan turned around and saw his classmates in their casual clothes and meeting with them.

gohan: well, you see…

asakura: I put a gps on sakurazaki-san while they're changing their clothes.

setsuna: they followed us here, sorry.

asuna: what were you thinking asakura! do you not completely understand the danger? Negi would've almost got killed you know!

chizuru: we understand your situation, asuna-chan. gohan-kun told us what's going on, I'm sure he knows what to do.

gohan: ah, I forgot to thank you for helping them earlier, chizuru-san.

chizuru: you're welcome.

fuka: yeah, and we haven't seen goten-kun for a while.

fumika: me too. so we're always there for them even goten-kun.

goten: fuka-chan, fumika-chan, thanks.

asuna: thanks, guys.

as they headed to the head temple of kansai magic association…

haruna: ah, look, look at that. isn't that the entrance? Somehow there's quite the atmosphere, huh. alright, let's go!

asuna: ah wait, everyone!

the gang are ready for an another attack at the entrance gate, until they arrived, they saw something incredible that laid before them.

welcome back… konoka ojou-sama.

gohan: woah, that's a lot of maids.

goten: un.

eh?

asuna: setsuna-san, what exactly is going on?

setsuna: well, that is basically… this is both the headquarters for the kansai magic association and… the home of konoka ojou-sama's personal home.

eeeeeh!

gohan: this is konoka-san's home, it's so huge.

chizuru: yeah.

goten: un! so huge!

narutaki twins: I'll say!

asuna: this is the first time I've heard of that! why didn't you tell us earlier?

setsuna: gomenasai… now, I had thought that it would be dangerous for ojou-sama to get near the house, but… it looks like it backfired in cinema town. If we enter the main house… I mean the headquarters, we should be safe.

asuna: I see. so this is konoka's house…

konoka: asuna… are you mad that my house is so big?

asuna: eh? no… I was just a little surprised, that's all.

gohan: _konoka-san's house is so big… it kind of reminds me of bulma-san's house at the capsule corporation._

As they entered inside the temple, they were greeted by the maids to informed negi that the chief of this temple will be arrived shortly as the gang sitting in seiza on the floor.

konoka: this is nostalgic, I lived when I was little.

gohan: i see.

asuna: heee. huh? wait a minute, if this is konoka's home, then… the kansai magic association's leader is…

sorry for the waiting. Welcome, asuna-kun, son gohan-kun, son goten-kun, konoka's classmates and their homeroom teacher, negi. my name is konoe eishun, nice to meet you all.

gohan: nice to meet you, eishun-san.

goten: nice to meet you.

konoka: dad! it's been a long time!

eishun: ha ha, there, there, konoka.

negi: so konoka-san's father was the western leader.

gohan: yep. no mistake about it.

goten: un.

haruna: compared to the people in this house, he's a normal person, huh?

asakura: or rather, his face looks a little off-color…

asuna: he… he's soo hot… _just like goku-san._

haruna: eeh!

asakura: I don't get your taste at all.

gohan: _is asuna-san really likes middle aged men and i agree with asakura-san, i don't get her taste at all? *sweat drop*_

chizuru: *giggle*

negi: ah, eishun-san, I have the letter from the east leader, mahora academy president, konoe konoemon… to the western leader, please accept this letter.

eishun: of course, thank you, negi-kun. it was a tough job, right?

negi: no.

when eishun receive the letter and opened it, a piece of paper with a chibi principal shaking his fist at him saying: "**if you properly control those under you, what incidents would there be? keep it together, son-in-law! Sheesh."**

eishun: ha ha ha, I see that my father-in-law is harsh as always. ok, this is fine. in appreciation of the eastern leader's will, we too will negotiate to end the discord between east and west. please tell him that. and your mission is completed, negi springfield-kun.

negi: thank you very much, sir!

gohan: we did it, negi-kun.

goten: we help him a bit.

alright!

asakura: I don't really get it, but congrats, sensei!

haruna: good work.

*GRUMBLE!* A loud grumble was heard in the hall as well. Everyone looked at the spot where the grumble came from and saw gohan and goten, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of their neck.

gohan: heh heh, sorry about that, we're kinda hungry right now.

goten: hee hee, me too.

eishun: no worries, we will prepare a welcoming banquet for all of you.

gohan and goten: thank you very much.

negi: um… were in the middle of a school trip so we have to go back…

eishun: no worries, negi-kun, I will send substitutes for you. and you did a great job protecting setsuna-kun and konoka, gohan-kun. you are really a great fighter just as I expected, your parents must be proud of you.

gohan: thank you very much, eishun-san.

at the following night:

The feast proceeded and some of the girls, namely Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue, got drunk not knowing there was alcohol in their drinks. Gohan in the meantime, was eating everything in sight. Plates of food kept on coming and the stack of dirty dishes kept on rising in front of him. chizuru, the narutaki twins and asuna looked at gohan and goten curiously.

asuna: I know that I should expect it but each time I see you two eat, you keep eating a huge amount of food like it was nothing.

gohan: heh heh. well, I got this kind of stuff from my dad that he can eat a lot as well, even goten.

goten: um! onii-chan and I as well.

asuna: that figures. *sweat drop* _I guess goku-san eats a lot more than those two._

fuka: we want to eat with goten-kun!

fumika: me too!

goten: sure, go ahead.

narutaki twins: yay!

gohan: those twins sure like to have a eating competition to see who eats the most.

chizuru: *giggle* yeah. but I'm sure you eat a lot more, gohan-kun.

gohan: yeah, that's how I eat a lot, even goten.

chizuru: *giggle* you're right.

eishun: setsuna-kun.

setsuna: ah, leader, this is… to speak someone like me…

eishun: haha… please don't be so formal. You were always that way. I just wanted to thank you for protecting konoka for those two years in Mahora. You responded to my requests and did marvelously.

setsuna: no… protectiong ojou-sama was my desire from the beginning… those are wasted words. B-but I offer my deepest apologies today I, to ojou-sama…

eishun: I've already heard it. konoka used her power it seems.

setsuna: yes. her power completely heal my serious wound.

eishun: rather, if this was caused because setsuna-kun is treasured, then you should be happy.

setsuna: yes.

eishun: so maybe the trigger for konoka's powers being revealed was her pactio with you negi-kun?

negi: eeh!

setsuna: most likely, yes.

negi: i-is that so? t-that is, i… so-so-sorry.

eishun: hahaha. it's fine, negi-kun. I wanted konoka to have a normal girl's school life. although there was a secret… at any rate, this day might happened anyway. setsuna-kun, can I ask you to report this to konoka?

setsuna: leader…

later the same evening:

asuna and setsuna are at the bath relaxing after what happened earlier today.

asuna: *phew* so many things happened today that I worked up a sweat. This is so refreshing~

setsuna: yeah, you must be exhausted, so please take your time bathing.

asuna: but this is a really huge bath, huh. although I was really surprised by the whole mansion's size… wait, if konoka's dad is the leader of the kansai magic association… um, so that mean's konoka is…?

setsuna: ah… th-that is, um…

asuna: ah, more importantly, I heard! In the cinema town, you offered your body to protect konoka!

setsuna: EH?

asuna: somehow it feels like setsuna-san is a knight who protects konoka. something different from just being a normal bodyguard.

setsuna: wh-i-i-it's not that kind of relationship! even you, a-a-asuna-san! and what about you, asuna-san?

asuna: eh?

setsuna: the way you tried your hardest to help negi-sensei seems a little odd!

asuna: what are you talking about?

setsuna: for a normal person like asuna-san to be in such a dangerous situation, and even help to help!

asuna: wro- but, he's just a brat so I was worried! even gohan and goten are worried as well!

setsuna: I'm also worried about ojou-sama!

after they yelling for some reason, they calmed down and talk normally to each other.

setsuna: um… asuna-san, there are many things I want to talk to you about, but… later, would it be ok to come bathe here with konoka ojou-sama?

asuna: eh? yeah, that's fine but...

Any further conversation was stopped when they heard male voices outside the door.

asuna: oh hell, it's negi, gohan, goten and konoka's dad!

setsuna: w-what do we do, asuna-san?

asuna: let's hide behind that rock!

setsuna: right!

They hid behind a rock near the bath.

asuna: and why are we hiding again?

setsuna: it's an old habit, sorry.

while negi, gohan, goten and eishun go in the bath and start a conversation.

eishun: I would like to thank you for protecting setsuna-kun and konona for me, gohan-kun.

gohan: you're welcome, eishun-san.

eishun: I hope my men didn't cause you much trouble.

gohan: nope, not at all, eishun-san, they were just misguided that's all, however they were strong enough to make me realize that goten and I need to train some more.

goten: um! need to train some more!

asuna and setsuna: _aren't they strong enough already?_

negi: I agree with them, they showed me that I'm still lacking, but I will train to get stronger.

gohan: that's the spirit, negi-kun.

eishun: and I also heard that you are the one who defeat the jinzo-ningen(android) cell seven years ago that is when you're still young back then.

gohan: so you heard about that too?

eishun: of course, the principal of mahora academy told me that the one who could defeat cell at the cell games tournament was none other than you, gohan-kun.

gohan: I see. thank you very much.

goten: woow! I knew it onii-chan is strong!

negi: yeah.

asuna: _no way! he ACTUALLY DEFEATED cell at the cell game tournament seven years ago? I thought mister satan defeated him…_

setsuna: _i was thinking the same thing, asuna-san._

asuna: _looks like we wanted to know more about gohan than we do._

setsuna: _I agree._

eishun: A long time ago there were a lot of people who did not like the east. Fortunately the only ones left active are few in numbers. So please leave the rest to us. Unfortunately we are low on manpower right now, most of our agents are spread out throughout Western Japan. They will be back tomorrow.

negi: yes! thank you very much!

gohan: so, what was that monkey lady's objective, eishun-san?

eishun: you mean amagasaki chigusa?

negi: yes! that's her.

eishun: she fights a lot with western mages, it seems like she has kind of grudge… sheesh, what an annoying person…

gohan: I'll say. she's really annoying.

negi: why is she targeting konoka-san?

gohan: I was wondering about that too.

eishun: she probably wants the trump card?

gohan: trump card? _does he mean konoka-san's powers?_

negi: trump card, you say?

eishun: yes, I think you are vaguely aware of it…

gohan: yes, I saw it earlier at cinema town.

eishun: indeed, but… from our high-class bloodline, konoka has inherited an amazing power to control her magical power, she has this great power. this power surpasses you father, the thousand master. in other words, konoka is a magic user who possesses an unbelievable power.

negi: eeh!

gohan: konoka-san has that really kind of amazing power because of her bloodline?

eishun: that's right, gohan-kun.

gohan: woow… now I know why that chigusa woman wanted konoka-san's power so badly… if she get her hand on konoka-san and using her powers that would really means big trouble… not even goten and I might not able to overcome her powers against our super saiyajin powers.

goten: un.

eishun: ah yes, your super saiyajin powers will need more than that to stop chigusa from using konoka's power for her own scheme.

gohan: yeah, well do everything we can to stop her from using konoka-san's powers. my dad said he'll be coming to help us.

goten: un! our dad will help us!

eishun: ah yes, I could never forget your dad, the winner of the 23rd tenkaichi budokai, son goku-san, right?

gohan: so you heard about our dad, too? and you said it right, eishun-san.

eishun: ha ha ha, of course.

asuna: _eeeeh! goku-san won the 23__rd__ tenkaichi budokai! Now where did I hear that before…?_

negi: by the way, eishun-san, you know about the thousand master?

eishun: you mean your father, negi-kun? I know him quite well. at any rate, I was that idiot, nagi springfield's… inseperable friend after all. *thumbs up!*

negi: eh…

The men heard the voices of the other girls coming closer.

gohan: uh oh! it's haruna-san and the others!

goten: this is bad!

eishun: oya oya, all the girls are… this IS bad. I wonder if they made a mistake.

gohan: who knows… *sweat drop*

negi: what do we do, eishun-san?

eishun: this is an emergency situation, negi-kun, gohan-kun, goten-kun! get away from the door!

negi: eh, ah, eishun-san!

gohan: good idea, eishun-san! come on, goten!

goten: um!

eishun: we should use the back exit.

gohan: agreed.

negi, eishun, gohan and goten are already running headed to the back exit. Not knowing that negi was bumped into asuna who was hidind with setsuna behind the rock and landed on top of her. and his right hand was on asuna's breast by accident.

negi: eeeh! a-a-asuna-san!

gohan: asuna-san? setsuna-san? _they must've been here earlier before us… yare, yare.*sweat drop*_

goten: asuna-chan? setsuna-chan?

yue: asakura-san, you're hiding something from me, right?

asakura: yuecchi is a heavy drinker, huh?

yue: I'm not drunk!

The doors then opened to the sight of negi still atop Asuna. the girls saw that kind of awkward moment between those two while they saw gohan and goten in their towel waving to them.

gohan: y-yo.

goten: yo.

kyaa!

Iyaaan~

konoka: dad is an ecchi.

eishun: ah ha ha.

chizuru: ara, gohan-kun, want to go bath with me?

gohan: eh? well… we we're just leaving right now- uwaah!

narutaki twins: goten-kun, go bathe with us!

goten: eh!

gohan: goten!

goten: gomen, onii-chan. they got me.

chizuru: now, now, gohan-kun, don't go away, we're just taking a bath right now. *giggle*

gohan: uso daro! Uwaah!*you gotta be kidding me!*

a lot of screams started in the night because of some perverted scene that they looked, most of it, which gohan and goten were being dragged by chizuru and the narutaki twins for an another bath for the siblings while asuna feeling flustered, she punched him out of the way that knock him out cold but he's gonna be ok. as for the son siblings, they just have to get used to it just like how not to get embarrassed because of their saiyajin habit that they don't feeling embarrassed while naked for a whole night.

chapter 22 end.

whew! This chapter is done. in case if you want to know the basic techniques that I just wrote it on to gohan against the white hair boy, I used it from the PS2 game DBZ sparking meteor, check at youtube for the descripton. Hope you like it. read and review everyone. see ya later.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 23: fight back with all your might, son gohan! the return of two Z-senshis!

the same night at the kansai magic association headquarters:

the girls are at the headquarters with their kimonos playing cards while konoka give them some tea and asakura tapping into her laptop.

asakura: but is it ok to not go back to the hotel?

haruna: negi-sensei said it was ok, so it's fine.

a knock coming from the door and asuna was there wanted to have a conversation with konoka about setsuna.

asuna: konoka, do you have some time? that is… setsuna-san said she had something to talk to you about…

konoka: eh? secchan did? ok, I'll go.

eh?

haruna: th-this late at night, setsuna-san is calling konoka out?

asakura: in other words, this is…

at long last, a confession! Yay! yay!

asuna: what the hell are you talking about!

asuna and konoka are on their way to see setsuna.

meanwhile:

A top a tree overlooking the Kansai Magic Association headquarters, Chigusa and the white haired boy stood on a branch, watching the mansion.

chigusa: tch. hey, newbie! You're the one who said to let them go, so I left them alone. but now they entered the headquarters and we can't interfere! And they even handed over the letters…

the situation is fine. please, leave it to me.

meanwhile, near a waterfall…

Gohan was meditating. His eyes were closed as he had shut down everything that was around him. chizuru, the narutaki twins and goten are watching gohan meditating as he concentrated on what happened during the last battle because knowing that he gone into his full power super saiyajin against the white haired boy, but if he goes super saiyajin 2 at the cinema town, the people will get harm by his power but this time he have to be ready for the next battle if he wanted to use his super saiyajin 2 power against strongest foes.

gohan: _that white haired boy is strong and able to keep up my full-power super saiyajin only because of that chigusa woman's archer demon was almost trying to kill konoka-san but setsuna-san made it in time she take the hit instead and thanks to konoka-san's power, setsuna-san was healed completely and I had a feeling that they'll coming back for sure after they witnessed konoka-san's power, we'll do everything we can to stop them from using konoka-san's power or it will be a huge pinch for us, but I'm sure dad is still here in kyoto, so he'll able to sense my ki when I go super saiyajin later on. I gotta concentrate on my skills right now, if negi-kun and i face that white hair boy from cinema town earlier that day, i should go super saiyajin 2 when we're in a pinch._

fuka: what's gohan-kun doing?

goten: onii-chan is meditating and might knowing the next battle will be serious.

fumika: heee…

chizuru: maybe I should meditating as well.

goten: me too.

narutaki twins: us too.

back at the mansion:

asuna and konoka walking around and looking at the sakura petals blooming.

asuna: waa… there are sakura at night are so beautiful…

konoka: yeah. here, they'll bloom until it's pretty late.

asuna: _haa… for konoka… to be a mage is… and also konoka's dad is… the thousand master's, negi's dad's friend that negi has been searching for… but thinking about it, that makes sense. on the day that negi came to japan, from the start… the dean also knew all about negi as a mage too. konoka is his granddaughter, so it's obvious that there's a connection… why didn't I realize it, I wonder?_

konoka: what's wrong, asuna?

asuna:eh, no, nothing… ah. you know… konoka…

konoka: what is it, asuna?

asuna: ah, no, it's nothing.

konoka: huh? asuna's being weird. I wonder what secchan wanted to talk about it.

asuna: yeah, what could it be…

asuna was not looking where she was going and hit her head on something hard. When they turned their gaze to the object they saw it was a stone arm coming out of the servants quarters. Inside where many statues that looked eerily like the maids panicking.

asuna: w-what is this…

konoka: statues? These were here?

back at negi:

negi: I'm glad that konoka-san's dad is my dad's friend. But the letter's been delivered, and he said that tomorrow he'd lead me to the house my dad used to live in. we achieved all of our objectives, right, chamo-kun?

chamo: right, aniki.

They continued to walk throughout the mansion, but stopped when they heard a scream.

negi: chamo-kun, what was that just now!

chamo: a scream! From the nee-chans room!

negi: shimata!

Negi ran to the girls room and slammed the sliding door open. The site he came to were the girls standing in place.

negi: the light is dark… and they didn't move… chamo-kun… this is…! asakura-san! paru-san! n-nodoka-san!

chamo: calm down, aniki!

negi: what happened to them?

chamo: they've been petrified!

negi: eeh!

chamo: calm down! if it's petrification, then surely the chief will be able to remove it! more importantly, we need to guard against them!

negi: right! where is asuna-san? I hope she didn't get petrified too…

chamo: aniki! use the card!

negi: oh yeah! the card! asuna-san! asuna-san!

asuna's head snapped up hearing negi's voice.

asuna: negi! oh, rigtht! Telepathia! negi, are you ok? I'm with konoka right now.

negi: thank goodness, asuna-san…

asuna: what happened! all the people in the mansion turned into stone…

negi: it's the enemy! They've come here! be careful!

asuna: them again! wasn't that thing settled?

negi: at any rate, the one being targeted is konoka-san! let's meet up! the place is the bath from before!

asuna: got it!

konoka: asuna, what happened?

asuna: konoka… konoka, listen closely. Some bad people have come here and are targeting you. so were running away, ok?

konoka: bad people? as in this afternoon's people in cinema town?

asuna: right, but's it's ok. I'll protect you. ADEAT!

asuna summoning her huge harisen and head at the bath to meet negi and the others.

back at gohan:

gohan: hmm!

chizuru: what's wrong, gohan-kun?

gohan: I sensing all the people's ki from the mansion have disappeared… shimata! it's them again!

chizuru: you don't mean…?

gohan: yeah, the one's from cinema town earlier, and they've come to kidnap konoka-san again!

fuka: eh! konoka is being targeted by them!

fumika: that's cruel!

goten: not on our watch! onii-chan!

gohan: right! everyone, grab on to my shoulders!

right!

gohan: here we go!

*ZWISH!*

gohan knowing the enemy has come to kidnap konoka again, so he use the shunkan ido to get back to the mansion.

*ZWISH!*

They arrived at the mansion and knowing that something is wrong.

gohan: let's split up, goten, you, the twins and chiruzu-san go that way and I'll go this way! I'm sure negi-kun and the others are still around here!

goten: right!

right!

gohan: _I hope negi-kun and the others are alright…_

back at negi:

negi: mea viruga!

Negi shouted summoning his staff from its location. He was running down the halls swiftly, trying to reach the baths.

chamo: Aniki, you need to calm down! If they are using petrification, they aren't aiming to hurt anyone.

negi: I know, but…!

Negi came to a halt and put his staff up to attack at the incoming person at the end of the corner. He was met with the tip of a blade at his throat. His eyes widened seeing that it was Setsuna.

negi: setsuna-san! are you alright?

setsuna: I just felt a bad presence so I rushed here. what happened? ojou-sama is…

negi: t-that is, this…

eishun: negi-kun, setsuna-kun…

the voice of the chief came from behind both of them. They whipped around, eyes widening at the site. The chief was behind them, half petrified from the waist down.

negi: eishun-san!

eishun: I'm…I'm so sorry. I became overly too dependent on the barrier protecting the building…Because it's always been so peaceful I was caught off guard. For me as a sworn friend of the Thousand Master this is pathetic… negi-kun, listen to me. I'm sure gohan-kun and goten-kun noticed this too, but that boy with the white hair… you have to be careful… he's an enemy from a different caliber. It it were a normal practitioner, then both this temple and I would not have been so easily… destroyed. It might be hard just the two of you… contact the principal…

setsuna: leader!

eishun: sorry. please take care of… konoka…

setsuna: leader…

negi: setsuna-san….

setsuna: negi-sensei… let's go!

negi: right!

meanwhile:

Yue was running through the forest with haste.

yue:_What the hell is going on here? Is this for real! It was only a few minutes ago when we were all playing cards when…_

yue's flashback:

Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Kazumi were in the room playing cards when they heard a knock on the door.

haruna: I'll get it! ara? who are you? are you part of this mansion?

The boy spoke some words that she couldn't comprehend, then dusted filled the room causing Haruna to cough. When her fit was over she became stone.

nodoka: paru!

You have a very dangerous artifact… I'm going to put you to sleep.

asakura: _yue-chi go and get some help!_

yue: but-

asakura: hurry!

end flashback:

yue: _even if I did, there is no policeman in Japan that will investigate some this supernatural…_ _But those two… Even if this is a dream… I can contact them.'_

Yue got on her phone and dialed a number.

Back at the hotel:

kaede's phone ringing and answer it.

kaede: this is nagase de-gozaru. oya? baka leader? mm? what's wrong, yue-dono? first calm down de-gozaru. calm down. hmm, in the mountains? Hooo… in other words, a rescue is necessary de-gozaru? leader?

mana: what's wrong, kaede?

kaede: we have a job to do, de-gozaru.

back at mahora academy:

Two people were playing a game of go. It was the headmaster, Konoe Konoemon who was at one side of the table. The other player eva did a move. Konoemon was stroking his beard in thought.

konoemon: wai-

eva: no waits.

konoemon: what's that? how stingy…

*ring! ring!*

konoemon answered his phone.

konoemon: hello, it's me. ooh, what is it, negi-kun? hoo… so you delivered the letter. No no, that was well done. hm? what was that! at the western headquarters? Hmm… hmm… incredible! even the western leader! this is serious!

negi: y-yes, and also…

konoemon: backup… but takamichi is abroad right now… a capable person who can hurry over there right now… ooh! and what about the son siblings? hm. I'm sure they'll help you out there. and I know exactly who to send for back up.

eva: hm? what? you're staring like an idiot.

back at the mansion:

Negi and Setsuna were rushing through the halls of the mansion towards the bath house.

negi: _Because of me Paru-san, Nodoka-san, Asakura-san and eishun-san were all turned to stone. I'm sorry but I'll definitely turn you back afterwards, I promise. Asuna-san, Konoka-san, be safe. Gohan-san, goten-kun… where ever you are please hurry back. We need all the help we can get._

Inside the baths Konoka and Asuna waited for their friends.

asuna: looks like negi isn't here yet.

konoka: secchan isn't here either.

asuna: yeah. stay behind me.

konoka: right.

the pair never noticed the white haired boy, coming out of the ground behind them. He was right behind him using water to attack. At the last moment Asuna turned around and hit the boy on the head with her giant harisen, going straight into a defensive stance.

impressive. You have the instincts of a trained soldier. However you aren't worthy to protect the princess. It's time for you to go to sleep too.

the white haired boy snapped his fingers engulfing Asuna in smoke. Cracking was heard, then shattering. He was surprised to see that Asuna had not turned to stone, and only that her clothes were affected, stripping her bare.

konoka: asuna!

asuna: kyaaa! What the hell is this!

konoka: asuna! kyaa!

Konoka attempted to reach her friend. But another one of the archer demons appeared and grabbed her from behind.

I'll be taking the princess now.

asuna: oh no you don't! not on my watch!

Asuna roared, though blushing because of her indecent site. She was still on the ground with her fan in hand. Her free hand were used to cover her breasts.

go.

he commanded his demon to jumped off with konoka, while asuna was trying to fight back in her current situation.

asuna: get back here!

He then took out a charm and chanted something not untreatable to Asuna. The charm disappeared and behind him hands made of water appeared.

go, water spirits.

The watery hands grabbed Asuna and began to tickle her mercilessly.

asuna: what the hell! Hahahaha, Why am I the only one who *haha* gets these weird attacks!

oops, so that's what the spell does… though I didn't mean to take out her clothes… you resisted my petrification spell, it wasn't your artifact's power… what did you do?

asuna: heh? i-i don't know things like that, you pervert!

Fine, you can just die laughing…

The white haired boy snapping his fingers. But before he could do anything more, he felt a snap kick attack right across his face as he was sent flying across the room, crashing into one of the walls.

Asuna then noticed the water hands disappeared. She looked up and saw Gohan standing before her.

asuna: _g-gohan…_

she muttered before she tried to cover herself to hide her shame of being naked. Suddenly, she felt a towel drape on top of her.

gohan: are you ok, asuna-san?

asuna: y-yeah…

gohan: where's konoka-san?

asuna: gomen… that demon took her away…

gohan: I knew it that we're too late… asuna-san… stay behing me.

asuna: r-right.

gohan: _ that white haired boy is too strong for such an attack like that._ where are you, white haired boy? I know you're still here.

Suddenly, Setsuna and Negi entered the bath and found Asuna with a towel wrapped around her and Gohan standing in front of her.

negi: gohan-san!

gohan: negi-kun. setsunsa-san.

negi: aah! asuna-san!

setsuna: are you ok, asuna-san? what did they do to you? don't tell me they… did some p-perverted to you?

asuna: no you baka! well kind of! I'm sorry, setsuna-san… they took konoka away.

gohan: be careful, guys. he still around, hiding closeby.

asuna's eyes widened as she saw the white haired boy materialize behind the two. gohan then realized at the last second where the white haired boy had appeared but he was too late to stop the boy's attack. his punch went to setsuna with his left, but she parried it. however it was just a feint to his real attack, before he made a right punch to setsuna, the white haired boy felt an another snap kick attack and skid on the floor to see who did it. gohan, negi, asuna and setsuna turned around and saw goten, the narutaki twins and chizuru at the bath entrance and gladly made it in time before setsuna could get hit by a serious blow.

gohan: goten!

negi: goten-kun!

goten: sorry were late, onii-chan!

fuka: bad news!

fumika: paru and the others are turned into stone!

gohan: nandato!

chizuru: and the rest of the maids are turned to stone too, gohan-kun.

gohan: I knew it were too late.

the white haired boy appeared in front of them in the water and noticed that there was an another fighter besides gohan.

I never knew there was an another beside you. not bad.

gohan: are you the one who caused all of this! ?

and what if I did? and who are the two of you?

gohan and goten slowly stared to swirling their yellow energy and become super saiyajin already with their angry super saiyajin eyes on to the white haired boy. The white haired boy now knows that the siblings are super saiyajins (a.k.a. blond warriors) and never seen anything about their powers and was surprised a bit. super saiyajin gohan clenched his fist in rage and super saiyajin goten expanded their aura creating more swirls of air around the room.

super saiyajin gohan: ora no son gohan da!

super saiyajin goten: ora no son goten da!

super saiyajin gohan: you turned everyone in the mansion, plus you kidnapped konoka, and you did perverted things to asuna-san and you call yourself a human. i won't forgive those who caused everyone here in the mansion from the likes of you! as a student and a friend to everyone, I won't forgive you!

super saiyajin goten: me too!

negi: and neither will i!

and what are you going to do, negi springfield? try and defeat me. it's impossible for you now. the three of you are no match for me right now.

super saiyajin gohan: so your just gonna run away and ignoring us? not gonna happen!

I'm just doing my job, I don't run away from a fight. I'll be waiting for your arrival, blond fighter- I mean, gohan-kun.

The white haired boy disappeared using a puddle of water, negi frowned and turned serious. he looked back at asuna and talk to her.

negi: asuna-san, please wait here. I will definitely take back konoka-san.

super saiyajin gohan: you can't do it yourself alone, negi-kun, you are gonna need everyone's help including me and goten.

super saiyajin goten: um! me too!

and don't forget about us. ADEAT!

chizuru and the narutaki twins use their pactio cards and turned into super saiyajins as they ready for the battle.

super saiyajin gohan oops. and chizuru-san and the twins as well, heh heh, sorry that I forgot about it, chizuru-san.

super saiyajin chizuru: *giggle* it's ok, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin goten: fuka-chan! fumika-chan! we need your help as well!

super saiyajin fuka: no problem!

super saiyajin fumika: we're always here for you, goten-kun, gohan-kun!

super saiyajin goten: thanks, you two.

super saiyajin gohan: at least setsuna-san didn't got injured so badly because of goten's great arrival timing.

super saiyajin goten: um! hee hee!

setsuna: thanks, goten-san.

super saiyajin gohan: I'm sure my dad could pick up my ki once goten and I go super saiyajin.

super saiyajin goten: yeah!

negi: oh yeah! we almost forgot that goku-san will help us in the battle later on!

chamo: um!

super saiyajin gohan: if you're gonna fight that white haired boy, negi-kun, we need a plan to rescue konoka-san and bring her back with us.

chamo: right! remember what the elder said that the white haired is powerful. To just go rushing in would be…! ah! I got it! and I know just the thing!

super saiyajin gohan: what is it, chamo-kun?

chamo: well, do you like aniki, setsuna nee-san?

EH?

setsuna: w-what's that got to do with anything? *blush*

asuna: what the hell chamo! At a time like this!

super saiyajin gohan: chamo-kun, you don't mean…

chamo: yep, the pactio!

aaah…

chamo: Setsuna-nee-san can already use ki, right? Put Aniki's magical power atop that, and we're talking super-duper power boost! Just like Gohan nii-san's super saiyajin transformation!

super saiyajin gohan: that makes sense. but I'm not sure what will setsuna-san decide it, though… but kissing is really serious stuff.

negi: gohan-san is right, chamo-kun.

setsuna: _I must think of ojou-sama, I must!_

chamo: aw come on! what's so hard about a kiss? just a… *blam!*

chamo was about to simulate a kissing sound before he was smashed up against the wall by asuna.

chamo: I give, ane-san…

setsuna: all that aside, negi-sensei, we should get going!

negi: right!

asuna: wait for me! I gotta change my clothes first!

super saiyajin gohan: goten, chizuru-san, fuka and fumika-chan, let's go!

super saiyajins: right!

at a subway train:

kaede, ku-fei and mana are on the train and on their way to negi and the others for assistance.

ku fei: sneaking out of the inn late at night is the epitome of a middle school trip.

kaede: this isn't a game de-gozaru. _the enemies are pros… I hope negi-bozu and the others are alright, de-gozaru…_

outside far from the mansion:

chigusa: whoa! you actually did it newbie! How'd you get passed the barrier? We should have just left it to you from the start. did you have trouble with the blond fighters?

no, I'm sure he'll be delayed as the son of the thousand master as well.

chigusa: good. And now that we have Ojou-sama, we just have to take her _there_ and we've won.

NOT ON OUR WATCH!

chigusa: nani!

setsuna: Stop right there and give us back ojou-sama!

chigusa: tch! them again… and there are more blond fighters!

setsuna: Amagasaki Chigusa! Reinforcements are arriving tomorrow to arrest you. Surrender now and give back ojou-sama!

super saiyajin gohan: or you don't want this fighter gets angry again just like last time!

super saiyajin goten: me too!

super saiyajin narutaki twins: us too!

super saiyajin chizuru: and me too, eh heh.

super saiyajin gohan: eh heh heh. *sweat drop*

chigusa: grr… those eyes again… heh. It doesn't matter how much reinforcements you bring with you. As long as I can reach _that place_ it is all over. Anyhow, let me show you some of ojou-sama's powers. You'll wish you were still back at headquarters cowering in fear.

super saiyajin gohan: heh, we're not scared of your threat, goten and I don't fear of anything.

chigusa: you will be.

Chigusa took a seal and placed it on Konoka. The ground lit up as various circles of light appeared. She chanted something and from the circles came out many different monsters.

asuna: hold on! why there are so many of them!

chamo: that lady is using konoka nee-san power!

negi: t-there are over a hundred of them…

super saiyajin gohan: gohan: a hundred of them? is that all you got, monkey lady? heh, They're even sounded weaker than the opponent that I fought a long time and even the five of us as blond warriors could beat all one hundred of them in less than five minutes, heh.

asuna: oi! oi! don't make it even worse, baka!

chigusa: don't get so cocky, blond fighter! You guys can play with these demons for a while. Try not to worry so much. Since you guys are brats, I've been told to not kill you. Well bye!

super saiyajin gohan: so you're just gonna run away until we're exhausted? Not gonna happen!

the demons after being summoned by konoka's powers they looked at them with their disappointed face.

What? After being summoned from a long time, we are here to fight kids?" the demon who the group took as their spokesperson. "Well sorry little boys and girls, now that we are summoned, we cannot show mercy. Please do not hold it against us.

super saiyajin gohan: you guys should just give up and let us through or you don't want to get across this angry fighter.

Ohh? the five blond warriors beat us under five minutes? Don't give us that shit, you punk! Yaaah!

The larger demon brought down his large fist to smash super saiyajin gohan and he just standing there. before he could hit him, he felt a gaping hole in his chest. he looked down and saw that it was super saiyajin gohan who punched the demon right through his stomach and landing on the ground with a thud.

b…bakana…! (impossible)

the demons shrieked with fear at super saiyajin gohan's strength.

super saiyajin gohan: I will say it again one time. give and surrender or don't make this warrior to get more angrier.

Don't give us that shit you punk! Let's get him boys!

Yeah!

super saiyajin gohan: *sigh* I warned them.

before gohan could finish them off with his masenko. negi was chanting a spell. when he was done chanting he put his hand into the air and a tornado surrounded the gang, gohan knows that he should regroup to the others and think of a strategy to save konoka and bring her back.

asuna: setsuna-san, w-what do we d-do?

negi: calm down, asuna-san!

asuna: what is this?

negi: this is a barrier wind. it will only last about three minutes, we have to use this time to come up with a plan.

asuna: r-right. and what hell were you thinking gohan! provoking them like that!

super saiyajin gohan: heh heh, sorry, it's a habit when it comes to facing stronger opponents, I almost forgot what I said about a plan on what to do. I know that I'm reckless, but of course I have to restrain my instincts on not to do reckless.

asuna: restrain? what are you, a berserked wolf or something?

super saiyajin gohan: you could say that, but right now, we got to figure it out how to clear them out so we can have an opening. So, what's the plan, negi-kun?

setsuna: we've got no choice, we need to split up… I'll stay here with the super saiyajins and hold off the demons. you and negi-sensei can go and use that time to catch up to konoka ojou-sama.

negi: eeh!

asuna: but setsuna-san, that…

setsuna: please leave it to me. my job was originally to exorcise these kinds of monsters.

asuna: but that's… then… I'll stay here too!

eeh!

super saiyajin gohan: are you about that, asuna-san?

asuna: we can't just leave setsuna-san here alone, even the super saiyajins have enough strength to hold them off…

negi: but…

chamo: no… wait, she might be surprising useful here. somehow, ane-san's fan is alble to send back summoned monsters if it hits them! won't it be the best against those oni?

super saiyajin gohan: ohh, you're right, chamo-kun. what do you think, guys?

setsuna: I think that's a good idea, but…

chamo: aniki! if you supply ane-san with magic power and minimize your defense, how long do you think you can stretch it?

negi: doing it that way will be hard but five minutes… no, ten minutes… no, I'll try my best for fifteen minutes! But…

chamo: fifteen minutes… it's short, but we can't help it. this is the only way.

super saiyajin gohan: I can go power up aboved my super saiyajin power.

negi: eh? aboved your super saiyajin power?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, but I don't want to use it right, now, heh heh, it could just spoiled if I use it early.

asuna: wait, you mean that you have an another super saiyajin transformation?

super saiyajin gohan: yep.

super saiyajin chizuru: really, gohan-kun?

super saiyajin gohan: yep, but not right now though, hee hee.

asuna: unbelievable.

chamo: aaanyway, with this situation, it's not necessary to unreasonably fight the white haired boy. Getting konoka nee-san back is enough.

super saiyajin gohan: looks like it's decided, us five super saiyajins plus asuna-san and setsuna-san will hold them off while negi-kun go on ahead and rescue konoka-san quickly. it's a gamble, but let's do it, until dad will show up and help us.

negi: right, goku-san will come for sure.

setsuna: right. so then, let's go.

chamo: it's decided! Alright, so if it's like that then let's do that other thing too! with a smooch and a puchu!

asuna: the other thing?

super saiyajin gohan: the pactio kiss.

chamo: yes! it's an emergency! It's better to have a bigger hand!

y-yes!

chamo: hurry up! the barrier is dissolving!

r-right.

setsuna: well… here we go, negi-sensei…

negi: r-r-right…

super saiyajin gohan: *blush*

super saiyajin chizuru: ara? what's wrong, gohan-kun?

super saiyajin gohan: well… I couldn't help it when they starting the pactio… i remembered it back at the hotel during the kissing game that asakura-san and chamo-kun planned it, you know that when I bumped into you chizuru-san and kissed you by accident… _you know… our first kiss… *blush*._

super saiyajin chizuru: aah, *giggle* yeah, but don't worry about it, gohan-kun, it already happened so everything is fine.

super saiyain gohan: thanks, chizuru-san.

super saiyajin chizuru: *nod*

asuna: hm? _why did I just go ba-dump over a kid's kiss? and why is setsuna-san turning red over this?_

the two kissed and a card was formed.

setsuna: negi-sensei, leave asuna-san to me. I'll take care of her. Sensei, please bring back ojou-sama…

negi: right!

asuna: hey! are done staring each other? we got a battle to do!

right!

super saiyajin gohan: goten, let's do it.

super saiyajin goten: right, onii-chan!

super saiyajin gohan and goten: ah, chizuru-san, fuka-chan, fumika-chan, follow our lead. ka….me… ha… me…

super saiyajin chizuru: ok.

super saiyajin narutaki twins: right!

super saiyajin chizuru, fuka and fumika: ka… me… ha… me…

super saiyajin chizuru and the narutaki twins watch closely as the super saiyajins gohan and goten using their kamehameha by cupping their hands and putting on their sides as their ki is stated to glow in a blue energy sphere. After they examining their technique, the three super saiyajins begin to do the same as the sibling by cupping their hands and putting on their sides before the wind barrier wares off.

the wind is dying down.

finally they're coming out.

as the wind died down they saw negi with an open palm facing them and the super saiyajins cupped their hands and ready to fire their kamehameha.

negi: Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!

super saiyajin gohan: ok, girls now, thrust your hands in front and yell haaa! ready?

super saiyajin chizuru: ok.

super saiyajin narutaki twins: right!

super saiyajins: haaaa!

the lightning bolt blasted out of the tornado destroying some demons with it. and the super saiyajins yelled their kamehameha move by thrusting their hands forward and blasted the demons out of the way by their technique. the demons were completely shocked and feared at the same time by the super saiyajins kamehameha that leave them speechless. asuna and setsuna were gaped as they saw their ferocious power blasted away the demons and knowing that their technique is very powerful. When the smoke cleared Negi flew out of the place with his staff.

w-what are these guys! there so strong!

asuna: gohan! was that the same technique that you help negi to beat eva-chan, back then?

setsuna: what awesome power they have!

super saiyajin gohan: yep. it's my dad's favorite technique, the kamehameha.

asuna: kamehameha?

super saiyajin gohan: I'll explain it to you all when this is over.

damn it, he got away. He was a western mage huh. I guess they were nothing to laugh about after all. …huh?

setsuna: We'll be okay as long as we fight calmly with my sword and your fan, we've got more combat power in on our side than they do, Just pretend they are just street punks from around school.

asuna: riiight, facing some punks to make me feel better? heh, good enough.

super saiyajin gohan: asuna-san, has her fighting spirit back now, does she?

super saiyajin chizuru: of course.

oh shit! here they come!

asuna: ok! let's go kick some demon ass-slaying!

Right!

at the ritual spot:

chigusa: see that big rock over there? rumor has it that there was a dangerous demon sealed in there, and that no one has been able to summon it before. They said that 18 years ago the chief and the Thousand Master put him in there to stop his rampaging. But with ojou-sama's power we can undo that. If the summoning is successful then there will be no amount of reinforcements that can help them.

chigusa walked up to konoka who was on an altar.

chigusa: please forgive me for being so rough ojou-sama. But don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, in fact you might actually find it enjoyable.

konoka's power was being forced out of her body into a white light.

chigusa: God that dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything! God who gave life! Gather 80,000,000 gods of the heavenly city! Congregate unto me!

chamo: aniki! do feel that magical power! those guys must've started something! aniki!

negi: I know! acceleret!

negi cast a spell to speed up his flight to get to the altar in time.

back at asuna and the super saiyajins:

asuna dodged an attack from a big monster by diving to the left. She smacked it across the chest with her fan.

asuna: That was the 10th one. I must be stronger than I thought…"

super saiyajin gohan: yep, you're getting stronger, asuna-san, keep it up! chizuru-san, it's our turn now.

super saiyajin chizuru: ok.

two super saiyajins phased out and giving a strong punch for gohan while chizuru, her strong slap against some of the demons, while the other three super saiyajins blast them away with their kamehameha in three sides.

Damn it! get that girl!

as the two charged forward Setsuna appeared poised to attack.

setsuna: Shinmei-Ryuu secret technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan!

she spun in a circle destroying most of the demons around them. The two stood back to back breathing deeply.

asuna: thanks, setsuna-san.

setsuna: no prob. asuna-san, take the right!

asuna: ok!

asuna and setsuna keep on attacking on both sides for a minute later and regroup, while super saiyajins gohan and chizuru take on the other demons both sides as well and super saiyajins goten and narutaki twins unleashing their ki barrage attack on the completely surrounded demons as they attacking them but all of the surrounded demons were completely wiped out by the blast.

asuna: were pretty a good combination, huh?

setsuna: yeah.

asuna: when we get back from the school trip, teach me kendo, setsuna-san.

setsuna: eh? that's fine but… I'm still learning…

whoa! they beat 150 troops in three minutes!

are these girls are monsters?

The Shinmei-Ryuu are our natural enemies, but that damned fan is just plain unfair!

Hah! I like energetic girls!" the head demon spoke. "However, is it really fashionable to be wearing no underwear?

asuna heard a demon's voice said that she didn't have any underwear causing her to blush and try to cover up her bottom using her skirt.

asuna: _o-oh shit! I forgot my panties are turned to stone and broke!_

They noticed her that she didn't move a bit because she cover her skirt as she running away from them.

Ooh! now's our chance, get her! don't be afraid of her fan!

asuna: aaah! why does this kind of thing always happen to me!

setsuna: asuna-san! please hang in there!

before they could chase her, super saiyajin gohan and chizuru appeared right in front of the demons and they stopped chasing asuna while she need to recover. Knowing the demons know what would happen next.

*ZWISH!*

super saiyajin gohan: you demons are more stupider and perverted when it comes to looking into a girls private part. chizuru-san, let's clear them out.

super saiyajin chizuru: ok.

super saiyajin gohan and chizuru: ka… me… ha… me… haaa!

the two super saiyajins blasted the demons with their kamehameha and completely annihilated by the blast.

Oh shit! we forgot the blond warriors!

Now you realize it, now? *sweat drop*

super saiyajin chizuru: are you ok, asuna-chan?

asuna: yeah, thanks for the back-up you two.

setsuna: negi-sensei… the rest is up to you now…

back at negi:

chamo: Aniki! Over there! hmm! th-this m-magic this strong…aniki they are doing a summoning spell! They are going to summon something huge! Hurry before it's too late!

negi: right! I see Konoka-san" Negi said. _I can do this, there is still more time._

Negi then felt a magical presence behind him. He turned his head around and saw dogs made of darkness appear. "Inugami!" he didn't have time to think about it as he was struck down by the dogs. He barely righted himself as he landed on the floor using wind magic.

kotarou: yo, negi! I never would have thought a rematch between us could occur so soon. You aren't getting through here Negi

negi: kotarou-kun!

chamo: oh shit! not him again!

back at the battlefield:

asuna: There's less than half of them left! Once Negi brings back Konoka we can…!

she was interrupted when a crow demon attacked her. He had a sword and swung it forcing Asuna to block. He went for a slash on the right but once again she blocked.

setsuna: asuna-san!

setsuna was too forced to block as a female kitsune demon attacked with a pair of tonfas.

You're not bad little girl, But I'm different from the ones you've face before!

he used his handle to force Asuna's fan upward. He then did a combo slashing at Asuna all over her body. She fell into the water cuts covering her body.

asuna: tch, that hurt.

setsuna: asuna-san!

asuna: I'm ok. negi's magic protected me… but this guy is really strong…

Setsuna was about to help her when a giant club came down on her.

Girl from Shinmei-Ryuu we will be your opponents!

Back at the altar:

Chigusa: Thousand wavering sprits! Guardian of ten thousand worlds! Without delay unto the heart of the deepest lands forge a path unto the surface!" Chigusa still chanted. "By the power of the emperor himself! Fujiwarono Asmoi Konoe Konoka, burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of the gods!

a giant pillar of light slammed into the boulder in front of her.

_At the same time…_

Setsuna watched in horror as the light appeared.

Looks like our client Chigusa's plans are going well," Tsukuyomi said from behind her. "Did that little boy fail to make it on time? Well that has nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-senpai?

setsuna: tsukuyomi! _Damn it! of all the people…! this is bad!_

super saiyajin gohan: looks like it's getting a little harder now. _dad, where are you?_

back at negi:

Negi managed to block a claw attack from Kotarou, by using his own hand. They both jumped back away from each other after the move.

kotarou: It looks like you're finally serious about fighting me Negi!

negi: Please let me through Kotarou-kun! I don't have the time to be fighting you right now!

kotarou: aw come on! don't be such a spoilsport, negi!

chamo: Aniki you can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer! You're giving all your magic to ane-san too. Sooner or later you are going to run out. Plus look at the pillar in a matter of seconds the spell will be complete!

negi: I know. Kotarou-kun, why are you helping out the monkey lady? She took my friend and now she's about to do something horrible!

Kotarou: I don't even know what she is doing. I just signed up so I can fight you damned European mages! And it looks like I hit the jackpot because I got to meet you Negi! You are the first person my age who can actually put up a decent fight against me! So now let's keep on fighting!

negi: Fight…? Fighting is meaningless. I will fight you as many times you like later!

kotarou: bullshit! After this you won't fight seriously anymore. That is why I am fighting you now, when you are serious. You won't get to that spot without defeating me. I won't let you! Besides, look at your friend, the blond Fighters. they're fighting seriously. That's when people are at their best when fighting.

chamo: Aniki don't be sucked in by his challenge. There is a way of this we just got to think of it!

kotarou: If you use your full power, you might be able to beat me and make it in time Negi. You are a man aren't you?

negi: alright.

chamo: a-aniki!

kotarou: That's more like it!

chamo: _This is bad! Aniki is being led by his stubbornness and childishness. At this rate Konoka-nee-san will be… Did my plan just fail?_

Kotarou and Negi charged each other with a war cry. A giant fuuma shuriken got in between them at the last moment stopping them from fighting. A shadowy figure appeared before them and attack Kotarou by put their palm onto his chest and pushing him with a lot of force into a tree.

kotarou: What was that? A body split attack? An after image? Who are you!

Negi watched as the figure disappear and reappear in the trees holding something.

In the trees was Kaede and in her arms was Yue.

negi: kaede-san! yue-san!

kaede: getting hotheaded and losing yourself at an important moment… you're still lacking in concentration, de-gozaru, negi-bozu.

back at the battlefield…

Setsuna was panting as she was surrounded by the last of the demons and Tsukuyomi. Asuna was still being held captive.

setsuna: looks like I've got no other choice… I'll have to use that power…

Before any of her thought could continue, a bullet shot out and broke the head demon's club and another got him in the head.

These are spell breaker bullets! Who the hell has these?

It looks like you were having trouble after all…" a feminine voice rang out throughout the area. Asuna, Setsuna and the super saiyajins saw atop a rock was Mana and Ku Fei. Mana had a rifle in her hand with a smoking barrel.

super saiyajin gohan: there's only one person who was an expert when it comes to guns… mana-san.

super saiyajin goten: it is mana-chan!

super saiyajin narutaki twins: mana-chan!

super saiyajin chizuru: ara, it is mana-chan.

super saiyajin gohan: so, you're gonna charge me and the five of us as blond fighters for saving our asses, mana-san?

mana: no, it's free… gohan-kun.

ku fei: eh? that was gohan-kun, de-aru? I didn't even recognize him.

super saiyajin gohan: so you know it was me, eh?

mana: *chuckle* of course, how could I ever forgot the color of your hairstyle?

super saiyajin gohan: aah, heh heh, right, my bad. thanks, mana-san, ku fei-san. chizuru-san, let's continue to attack those demons.

super saiyajin chizuru: ok.

ku fei: ara? are those monsters real-aru? they're look really strong!

Mana just shook her head and shot some of the other remaining demons.

ku fei: wow! is that thing real?

mana: it's just an air gun.

Four crow demons dropped from the sky and surrounded the two.

Don't get cocky you weaklings! You won't be able to use that in close range!

Mana smirked and kicked the guitar case which was on the floor. Two handguns popped up from it and she caught them. Mana shot all the demons surrounding her at a surprisingly fast pace, making it look like she had more than two hands. A demon appeared behind her, ready to slash at her with his sword. Mana blocked the attack using the butt of her gun and shot it in the face. She then brought her left hand around her, aiming behind her and shot the demon to her right. After that she went into a crouch shooting the demon far behind with her left gun and the demon to her left with her right. She did a 180 turn on her heels and shot to more bullets that had lodged into the other two crow demons. When she stood up they began to disappear.

s-so strong…

asuna: w-w-what was that? why is mana-san here? was she strong before?

setsuna: Actually I used to exterminate demons with her before all of this…

super saiyajin gohan: mana-san is really strong when it comes to close range in point blank, no doubt about it.

ku fei: That's Mana for you. This is the first time I saw monsters though-aru.

mana: you can fight the weak ones ku.

ku fei: are you making fun of me aru? Don't underestimate the powers of 4000 years of Chinese martial arts!

when she finished her sentence she turned around and parried a club from some of the monster trying to sneak up on her. Ku placed her left foot forward doing a slight skip then punched. The punch was strong enough to banish the four demons. However, a lot of demons surrounded Ku Fei. Gohan turned wide-eyed.

super saiyajin gohan: shimata! ku fei-san, look out!

he tried to get to Ku Fei's position and handle the demons. However, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice boom across the area.

KAMEHAMEHA!

suddenly, a blue energy blast came down crashing into some of the demons that were behind ku fei.

everyone stopped fighting including gohan when a figure from the sky landed softly on the ground. it was a spiky man, a little taller than gohan, wearing a orange and blue dogi. wearing blue boots. knowing that gohan, goten, asuna and setsuna knowing who it was and mana and ku fei not knowing who it was and it's none other than son goku himself has appeared at last.

goku: osu, everyone!

super saiyajin gohan: dad!

super saiyajin chizuru: is that your dad, gohan-kun?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah.

super saiyajin goten: yay! dad's here!

super saiyajin fuka: that's your dad?

super saiyajin goten: um!

super saiyajin fumika: eeeh…

asuna and setsuna: goku-san!

mana: goku-san?

ku fei: gohan-kun and goten-kun's dad?

super saiyajin gohan: where were you, dad? we get our asses almost get kicked!

goku: hee hee, sorry about that, I'll explain it later. right now, you could use a hand there.

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, we need your help, right now!

goku: that's good enough.

as goku landed on the ground, the demons are surrounded him, while goku just stand there and calm.

who the hell are you?

goku: me? *super saiyajin!*my name is son goku, I'll be your opponent.

goku transformed into a super saiyajin and knowing that it was the demons worse fear that there are six super saiyajins right now.

super saiyajin goku: ka… me… ha… me… haaaa!

super saiyajin goku fires off his kamehameha and cleared all the demons in a straight line and phase out and appeared giving punches and kicking to the demons that wiped them out so easily.

super saiyajin goku: is that all you got? you know that you can do better than that.

grrr! don't get all cocky you punk!

one demon appeared behind him and giving an attack, but before he could do it, an another familiar voice boom across the area.

MAKANKOSAPPO!

Suddenly, a beam attack came down crashing into some of the demons that were behind super saiyajin goku. It was purple beam that had another yellow beam swirl around it like a helix.

Everyone stopped fighting including Gohan and goten, when a figure from the sky landed softly on the ground. It was a tall man, wearing a purple dogi. He wore brown boots and carried a white cape on his shoulders as well as a turban on his head. But what caught everyone's attention was that the man was green!

asuna: who the hell is that? another demon?

super saiyajin chizuru: who is that, gohan-kun? you know, him?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, he's my mentor, piccolo-san.

super saiyjin chizuru: ohh, your mentor, huh?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah. PICCOLO-SAN!

super saiyajin goten: piccolo-san!

super saiyajin goku: piccolo!

They known him?

piccolo: how are you doing, gohan?

super saiyajin gohan: I'm fine.

super saiyajin goku: piccolo, how did you know that we were here?

piccolo: i expected that you'd be here, goku, I saw the scene unfolding from Kami-sama's temple and thought you could use the extra help since those demons are around here. gohan you need to use your next level.

super saiyajin gohan: right. but only I'll have to face that white hair boy, I'm sure he's really strong.

super saiyajin goku: really? I would like to face him, right now!

super saiyajin gohan: no, he's mine, and I need to help negi-kun to save konoka-san.

super saiyajin goku: ah, right, good luck then, gohan.

super saiyajin gohan: thanks, dad.

super saiyajin chizuru: gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: ah, sorry, dad, piccolo-san, this is my classmate, naba chizuru-san.

super saiyajin goku: nice to meet you, i'm son goku.

super saiyajin chizuru: nice to meet you, goku-san.

super saiyajin goku: gohan, is she a super saiyajin, right now?

piccolo: now that you mentioned it…

super saiyajin gohan: well, technically yes, but I'll explain it to you later after this.

piccolo: right.

super saiyajin gohan: goten is here as well.

super saiyajin goku: yeah, I still can sense his ki. you better go on ahead gohan, we'll take it from here.

super saiyajin gohan: chizuru-san, I want you stay here and help with dad and the others, i'm going to help negi-kun right now.

super saiyajin chizuru: ok, be careful, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: I will.

super saiyajin gohan uses his shunkan ido to sense where negi was and he was at the battle with kotarou but he saw his two classmates, kaede and yue, knowing that yue called the back-up and he phase out with his shunkan ido to headed at negi.

*ZWISH!*

gohan arrived at the place where negi and the others are and saw negi was about to headed to the altar.

*ZWISH!*

negi: gohan-san!

yue: gohan-san?

kotarou: the blond fighter!

kaede: oya, don't get distracted, de-gozaru.

kotarou: knh!

super saiyajin gohan: sorry to keep you waiting, negi-kun.

negi: but what about the others?

super saiyajin gohan: don't worry, dad the others have arrived.

negi: ehh! goku-san came!

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, come on, grab on my shoulder.

negi: right!

super saiyajin gohan: I'll leave that dog boy to you, kaede-san.

kaede: roger, de-gozaru.

super saiyajin gohan: yue-san, the way you see it right now, everything is real, why don't you hide on the tree and kaede-san will handle kotarou-kun. negi-kun and i will save konoka-san for sure.

yue: y-yeah. be careful, you two

*nod* *ZWISH!*

kotarou: t-they're gone! come back here!

kotarou's eyes widened as he tried to run after Negi and gohan, but he was stopped as the knives implanted themselves into the floor in front of him.

kotarou: hey you! the big nee-chan over there! don't get in my way… I'm not interested in fighting women.

kaede: hm… so you're name is kotarou, huh? boy, you have good taste as to choose Negi-bozu as your rival-de gozaru. But you can throw away your inhibitions because I'm still stronger than Negi-bozu and gohan-kun, or gohan-kun might be stronger than me, de-gozaru. Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede has arrived!

kaede made sixteen bunshins of herself, as Kotarou was frowning, but it slowly turned into a smirk.

kotarou: alright, bring it on!

chapter 23 end:

done at last, in this chapter goku and piccolo appeared at last, I know you all excited for the next chapter that gohan will transform into super saiyajin 2 and I'm sure you will. hope you like it. read and review guys, see ya later!


	25. author's note

author's note: the next chapter that I would like to make a suggestion to everyone who read this, what technique will the son father and son will defeat the huge demon? Goku's ryuken? Gohan's chou(super)-kamehameha? Or gohan and goten's kyoudai(brothers) kamehameha? PM me or review it. thanks.


	26. Chapter 25

chapter 24: gohan's explosive anger returns! super saiyajin 2 vs white haired boy!

**sorry for the wating, here's the conclusion part of the kyoto arc, thanks to all the people who vote goku's ryuken and here it is! ENJOY!**

back at the battlefield:

asuna was banishing demons left and right with her harisen. Mana shot every demon that came in site, Ku proceeded to pummel demons into the ground, and Setsuna feeling fine if not winded as she continued to fight them off. meanwhile chizuru teamed up with super saiyajin son goku to fight off more demons and the three three super saiyajins goten, and the narutaki twins continuing the same battle to wipe the other demons out knowing that goten was happy that his dad has arrived. Piccolo, in the meantime, was providing back-up and was doing fairly well against a horde of demons that lay before him.

One of the demons started to sweat nervously as he had noticed Piccolo's movements were similar to another demon that he had heard about.

Who the hell are you? those moves of yours are similar to piccolo daimao… *nervous sweat*

piccolo: heh, that's because… I'm his son!

whaaaat! Piccolo daimao's son!

oh shit!

this is bad!

piccolo: heh, I see those dumbasses heard about my old man… now then, let me take out that smirk off your face.

back at gohan and negi:

*ZWISH!*

super saiyajin gohan and negi arrived at the altar in time and the white haired boy was surprised a bit while chigusa was shocked that the two have arrived.

so they've come.

chigusa: say what!

super saiyajin gohan: hold it right there, chigusa!

negi: give us konoka-san back!

super saiyajin gohan: if you don't, this fighter will get more and more angrier!

chigusa: tch! stubborn little punks!

continue the ritual. Raku!

The white haired boy threw a charm and the demon that kidnapped Konoka appeared.

rubicant, handle the boy for me.

The demon nodded and flew towards and super saiyajin gohan.

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun, leave that demon to me, go and handle that white haired boy.

negi: ok, gohan-san.

super saiyajin gohan goes one on one with the demon that the white haired demon summoned. After three minutes, gohan give a powerful punch piercing through the demon and completely vanished. The white haired boy shocked a bit that his demon was vaporized by super saiyajin gohan's superhuman punch, while negi cast a spell that makes a mist and cover the entire area.

negi: Activate the contract for Negi Springfield for one second! ras tel ma scir magister fret venus vente flans saltatio bluerea!

negi shot a magical gust of wind into the water creating a dense mist. Knowing gohan that it was part of negi's strategy, so he hide in the mist so negi would give him a chance to make a counterattack.

the wind turned water into mist. does he intend to get us under the cover of mist? futile…

"Activate the contract for another three seconds for Negi Springfield!" Negi's voice rang out in the mist.

looked around the mist, then felt a spike in magical energy. "Ah there you are." He put his hand up to attack, but was surprised to see only the staff fly right past him. "The staff?" His eyes widened as he saw Negi on a giant lamp post. Negi jumped off of it and headed forward with a magically supped up punch. His fist was about to connect, but was stopped by a strong magical barrier. "I told you, you were better off not trying. gohan-kun managed to get passed this with some of his skills, and yet you can't. grabbed Negi's wrist and held him in place. "You bore me. You're not used to fighting close range, yet you go up against a person much stronger than you. The son of the Thousand Master huh? You are nothing but a child after all… "I shouldn't have expected much from you. he raised an eyebrow when he heard Negi chuckle. And super saiyajin gohan appeared out of the mist and said, "who said that negi-kun and I could face you?"

chamo: Fooled ya didn't we?

Negi placed his free hand on the Fate's chest.

Sagita magica! Binding arrows of air!" Negi said his attack. Bindings of light surrounded Fate while mini tornados helped it contain him.

I see, a delayed spell.

Chamo: damn right! Aniki chanted while we were in the mist. At point blank your anti-magic barrier can barely do anything!

I see… you made a surprising amount of progress, for someone with little to no combat experience. I have changed my opinion about you.

chamo: Why are you so calm? You are the one who got trapped in a spell punk!

negi: That's right. Even though binding magic is simple, it will take a couple of seconds to get out of it,But that is all the time I need to get Konoka-san, let's go, gohan-san.

super saiyajin gohan: right.

negi went to the altar and was surprised that she was gone.

negi: where is she? She was here just a moment ago!

super saiyajin gohan: I know where she is negi-kun! up there!

_At the hilltop…_

Kaede sat atop Kotarou and was holding his arm effectively pinning.

kaede:I guess you couldn't get serious after all Kotarou. Were you really serious about winning-de gozaru?

kotarou: No, I won't make any excuses. A loss is a loss ninja-onee-san.

yue: D-did you win?

Her eyes widened when she stepped out from behind the tree.

yue: Kaede-san look!

She turned around and saw a giant figure in the pillar of light.

at the battlefield:

asuna: s-setsuna-san, what's that!

they stopped fighting and the super saiyajins saw a huge light at the pillar knowing that it was too late.

back at the ritual:

chigusa: Hahahaha! You were too late boys! The ritual has been completed!

super saiyajin gohan: ritual! ?

She stood atop a humanoid demon that was as tall as the trees. It had two faces one on the front of the head, another on the back. It had a ridiculously long chin and had three horns. Its huge arms were covered in spikes.

chigusa: Prepare to face the two faced four armed demon Ryoumen Sukunanokami! A giant demon god that was defeated over 600 years ago! The summoning was a success. Legend said that it stood at 180 feet, but it seems like he is bigger and has more power than any being in the universe!

Super saiyajin gohan: damn it! we used up that chance earlier! Now chigusa was on the top of the demon with konoka-san!

chamo: aniki! what are we do! it's so big!

negi: We've got no choice but to go all out! RASTEL MASKIL MAGISTER! VENIANT SPIRITUS AERIALES FULGURIENTES!

chamo: H-hold on aniki! That spell is really effective but your magic power should be at its limit right now! If you pull of that spell you will collapse!

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun! alright! *super saiyajin aura!* chou ka… me… ha… me…

super saiyajin gohan begins to use the kamehameha but only he double his normal kamehameha ki energy, while negi casting his strongest lightning spell.

negi: CUM FULGURATIONI FLET TEMPESTAS AUSTRINA! JOVIS TEMPESTAS FULGURIENS!

super saiyajin gohan: haaa!

A large beam of lightning and wind shot out of Negi's hand and gohan's chou-kamehameha fires a bigger version of the kamehameha and hit dead on with the demon's body. Sadly it had no effect on him, not even a scratch.

super saiyajin gohan: tch! his barrier is strong! not even my chou-kamehameha didn't even leave a scratch!

chigusa: Is that all you have son of the Thousand Master, blond fighter? It didn't even have an effect! With Konoka-ojou-sama's power, he is under my complete control, nothing can stop me now! I'll even crush the reinforcements that arrive tomorrow! And with this all the European mages that have been corrupting the east will be wiped out in one go! Bwhahahaha!

super saiyajin gohan: damn it! they using konoka-san's power to summon that thing! *lightning crackle!* *gasp!* _I must restrain it first! I can't go super saiyajin 2 yet…_

negi and chamo noticed the lightning aura was surrounding gohan for a second and it went off.

negi: what was that just now? ungh… damn it…

Negi then stuttered out at he fell to the floor.

super saiyajin gohan: negi-kun! negi-kun! stay strong!

the white haired boy finally broke the spell holding him. "You fought well, too bad you were too late Negi-kun."

back at the battlefield:

asuna: negi didn't make it!

setsuna: I know! but we have to go and help him!

asuna: and where is gohan!

super saiyajin goku: gohan went ahead to negi-kun earlier, knowing that they didn't make it in time.

asuna: eeh!

tsukuyomi: sempai! Are you running away?

tsukuyomi trying to stopped setsuna from going to negi and gohan, but before she could do it, a ki energy ball stopped tsukuyomi's feet and saw super saiyajin goku was staring at her face.

super saiyajin goku: I'll be your opponent, setsuna-chan, asuna-chan, you two go on ahead and help negi-kun and gohan, well take it from here!

asuna: goku-san!

setsuna: but goku-san…!

super saiyajin goku: hurry and go! I'm sure gohan will unleashed his next level later on.

asuna: _his next level? does he mean about gohan's super saiyajin level?_

mana: goku-san is right! just go! I'm may not charge gohan-kun and the other four blond fighters, but I'm charging you for this setsuna!

ku fei: we'll take care of these guys-aru!

setsuna: sorry about this, mana! thank's goku-san! let's go, asuna-san!

asuna: right!

super saiyajin goku: * transformed back to goku* go on, you two, I'll give you a clear opening!

right!

goku: KAIOKEN! nii-jubai-da! (times 20)

Goku begin to charge his red aura that caught everyone's attention saw his body is red and his red aura knowing that goku has more power than anyone else.

kaioken goku: kaioken niijubai kamehameha!

kaioken goku fires his kaioken 20x kamehameha to give them a clear path and destroying the demons along the way while they chasing asuna and setsuna.

kaioken goku: here's your opening you two! now go!

right!

mana: I never thought you would have that so much power, goku-san.

ku fei: me too-aru! so strong!

kaioken goku: hee hee, let's just say I trained hard a lot everyday even gohan and goten wanted to have a spar with me.

mana: heh, I see.

kaioken goku: *transformed back to normal* *super saiyajin!* alright, let's continue, this fight is given me more excitement!

ku fei: aya! Me too-aru!

mana: heh, he does love fighting.

piccolo: goku, everyone, go hide behind that rock and I'll clear them all out!

*nod*

piccolo: **_Gekiretsu Kodan! (light grenade or literally _fury bullet)**

piccolo uses his technique by putting his hands together in front as he charges his blazing white aura, a yellow energy sphere formed in his hands and fires on a surrounding demons as super saiyajin goku and the others hiding behind the rock.

after it hits the surround field of demons, the effect of the gekiretsu kodan deals a huge massive damage in a bright yellow explosion. that destroys everything in its path. after the explosion, there are still some demons who are strong enough to survive the gekiretsu kodan. piccolo feeling exhausted after that technique as goku checks on him.

super saiyajin goku: piccolo! you alright?

piccolo: I'm alright… some of them manage to survive my technique, they're a little tougher than we though. i can still fight.

super saiyajin goku: ok. alright girls! you can come out and let's keep clearing them out!

roger!

back at asuna:

chamo:_ ane-san! setsuna nee-san! are you alright?_

asuna: chamo!

setsuna: chamo-san!

chamo: _we need your help! we're in big trouble!_

asuna: we're on our way now!

chamo: _you won't make it in time! I'm going to summon you using the card!_

asuna: summon?

back at negi:

super saiyajin gohan is defending negi who was still on the floor as the white haired boy approaches them.

I won't kill you, Negi-kun. But whoever stands in my way will end up hurt. "You were pushed to your physical and magical limits. I applaud you Negi-kun. and as for gohan-kun, you may be really strong but you cannot defeat me.

super saiyajin gohan: *lightning aura crackle!* knh! _gotta calm down! not right now! I can't go super super saiyajin 2 yet!_

the white haired stop his track as he noticed a glimpse from gohan's lightning aura that surrounding him, not knowing what it is. super saiyajin gohan was still restraining his super saiyajin 2 transformation that he doesn't want to use it yet.

negi: _there it is again! it's some kind of a lightning that surrounds gohan-san's body as he get angrier, but he was trying to restrained it for some reason… what could it be?_

chamo: now, aniki!

Summon: Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!" Negi chanted. Two magic circles appeared on the floor. From the circles appeared Asuna and Setsuna.

negi: asuna-san, setsuna-san I'm sorry. I couldn't get to Konoka-san in time.

super saiyajin gohan: me too, we used up that chance to distract him and we didn't make it in time.

asuna: we know. and what the hell is that giant thing! ?

chamo: calm down, ane-san!

so, that's what you're intend to do? fine by me.

He began to chant in some old language they couldn't understand.

chamo: what the hell! ? that was his key spell! he's a western mage! Ane-san, Stop him!

asuna: we won't make it in time!

super saiyajin gohan: hang on, guys!

*ZWISH!*

When Fate finished he pointed with his right index and middle finger. "Petrification Breath!" A large cloud of white smoke engulfed the area. "I think I overdid it," he said to himself.

A ways away, negi, super saiyajin gohan, Asuna and Setsuna were all in the ground as they stared at the cloud after gohan used his shunkan ido to get them away safely.

setsuna: we somehow got away…it looks like he doesn't even realize it yet...

She turned around and saw that negi's hand was petrified.

setsuna: negi-sensei!

super saiyajin gohan: shimata! he must've got hit by the magic before we phase out!

negi: I'm ok, it barely touch me.

super saiyajin gohan: *lightning aura crackle!* _must calm down._

asuna: huh? *blink*

setsuna: what's wrong, asuna-san?

asuna: eh? ah, nothing. _what was that just now?_

setsuna: you three must escape from here, I'm going to save ojou-sama!

eh! ?

setsuna: ojou-sama is on top of the demon's shoulder with Chigusa and I'm going to save her if I do it by myself.

asuna: How are you going to get there if it so high up? You can't fly like Gohan can!

setsuna: negi-sensei, gohan-san, asuna-san. there has been a secret I've been keeping from both you and ojou-sama. once you've seen me in my true from…I'm going to have to say goodbye.

super saiyajin gohan: your true form?

Setsuna hunched over and from her back two white bird wings appeared.

setsuna: this is my true from…I'm a monster just like them. please don't misunderstand! My desire to protect ojou-sama is real! but I've kept this a secret all this time. I was afraid that ojou-sama would hate me if she saw this form…

setsuna began to cry. She stopped when she saw Asuna touching her wings.

setsuna: um, asuna-san?

after inspecting her wings asuna slapped her on the back.

setsuna: a-asuna-san?

asuna: what are you talking about, setsuna-san? I think they're cool!

setsuna: eh? cool?

asuna: I mean you have seen gohan's transformations. Did he call himself a monster? no! He took it with pride. Besides Konoka is your childhood friend, and you've been shadowing her for the past two years? What have you learned? Do you think she is someone who would hate you for something like this? You're an idiot if you think so! So go on we'll support you Setsuna-san! right, negi? gohan?

negi: right!

super saiyajin gohan: yeah, and you're not a monster, you're a very special person and a very precious friend of konoka-san and to us as well.

setsuna: asuna-san… gohan-san…

asuna: So what are you waiting for? get going!

setsuna: o-ok!

super sayajin gohan: I'll help setsuna-san to save konoka-san, negi-kun, asuna-san, can you two able to handle it when we come back?

negi: why is that?

super saiyajin gohan: I'll coming back to help you out when you're in a critical pinch. I'll buy you time when I get back.

asuna: ok.

negi: we'll try our best, gohan-san.

super saiyajin gohan: ok. let's go, setsuna-san.

setsuna: right!

She bent down and was about to fly, but the boy with white hair appeared out of the smoke.

So there you are.

setsuna: negi-sensei… thanks for trying so hard for kono-chan.

as they flew up, the white haired boy was about to stop them when an arrow of light hit his hand.

asuna: are you ok, negi?

negi: I'm ok, asuna-san. what are we going to do now, chamo-kun?

chamo: hmm…. I'm all out of ideas… what SHOULD we do?

they heard a familiar voice in their minds as they listened to it.

_hey boya, can you hear me?_

chamo: t-that voice, is it…!

_fufufu… I''ve come to see you fight… this shouldn't be all you've got, boya! show them your spirit! if you can last another minute in a half, I'll finish the rest! And what son gohan said, he'll come back to you two, so show them your might, boya!_

asuna: that voice, is it really…!

negi: that it is…

_that was a brilliant plan you pulled off back there, boya. however… you're still too smart for your own good. do you think you can catch up with your father like that? sometimes, you've just got to rush in blindly without thinking about the consequences. If you're a brat, then act like one and leave the rest to the adults!_

asuna: negi!

negi: asuna-san… LET'S GO!

asuna: OK!

If you are coming, then I shall be your opponent.

chamo: GO FOR IT!

Asuna ran towards him with her fan at the ready. Just like Gohan, the boy disappeared using his speed, only to reappear behind Asuna delivering a heel kick to her torso. She crashed into the boardwalk of the lake and broke it. Using his speed again, he slammed negi with a straight to his gut, sending him into Asuna. They skidded backwards to a stop.

asuna: damn it, this boy is so damn strong.

They didn't have much time to recover as the white haired boy was once again upon them sending a barrage of punches their way. The two could do nothing but block the attack. To finish his combo he hit them with his elbow so they fell to the floor.

He jumped into the sky and gather magical energy into his hand. "Vishu talri shutal vangait. King of the eight legged lizards who bear the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand and project thy gaze of disaster…" Asuna used her body to protect Negi. "Gaze of Petrification!" the beam destroyed a large section of the boardwalk. Asuna's shirt began to turn into stone.

I knew it, the ability to completely nullify magic huh? I guess I'll take care of you first Kagurazaka Asuna!

the boy flew forward with a magically enhanced punch. The boy's attack was stopped when Negi grabbed him with his good hand.

negi: asuna-san, are you alright?

asuna: I'm fine, But naughty kids need to be punished!

she "sliced" the white haired boy across with her fan dispelling the barrier around him. Negi began to power his petrified fist with magic as he glared at the boy.

back at setsuna and gohan:

chigusa: YOU!

setsuna: amagasaki chigusa! I'm taking ojou-sama back!

super saiayajin gohan: and you're not gonna escape from us this time! *super saiyajin aura!*

chigusa: damn they're too close! I can't use Sukuna's power. monkey demon! bear demon!

she summoned her faithful animals to protect her. They failed however as Setsuna and super saiyajin gohan punched/slashed them in half.

Meanwhile Negi punched the white haired boy with all his might.

Setsuna took the charm off of Konoka.

setsuna: ojou-sama! ojou-sama! are you alright?

as konoka slowly opened her eyes, she was carried by setsuna with white wings in her arms and super saiyajin gohan flying with his yellow aura.

konoka: ah… secchan. he he… I knew it… you came to my rescue again. and gohan-kun too.

setsuna: ojou-sama, are you hurt?

konoka: eh? ah… aaaah… it felt really good, just like that person said, acha- how embarrassing- ah, yaaa-n, just pretend you didn't see it, secchan, gohan-kun.

setsuna: o-ojou-sama…

super saiyajin gohan: actually I didn't really see it-

setsuna: gohan-san!

super saiyajin gohan: I didn't see it, really, negi-kun and I didn't make it in time because we used that chance to distract that white haired boy. but whatever it was, I'm so really angry if that woman ever did to you konoka-san, I won't ever forgive them.

konoka: gohan-kun… ah, secchan, you back…

setsuna: eh… ah, t-these are…

konoka: eh heh.

setsuna: eh?

konoka: beautiful wings… just like an angel.

setsuna: ojou-sama.

super saiyajin gohan: I'm glad that we save konoka-san. alright, I'm heading back to negi-kun and asuna-san, something tells me that they're in a critical pinch right now.

setsuna: right, go for it, gohan-san.

konoka: eh? negi-kun and asuna?

super saiyajin gohan: yeah.

konoka: ok, be careful, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: I will, thanks konoka-san.

theme insert: a hero is here dbz (super saiyajin theme)

back at negi and asuna:

asuna: did we get him?

you know, you're the third person to hit me. the first was the blond fighter gohan-kun, and the second was goten-kun.

as the white hair boy got up. He went to punch Negi, but his fist was caught by a hand. He looked at the front and saw a smirking super saiyajin gohan.

Y-You!

super saiyajin gohan: are you two, ok?

asuna and negi: gohan/-san!

super saiyajin gohan: sorry to keep you waiting, this time I'm getting serious now. *lightning aura crackle!* *lightning aura crackle!*

the white haired boy saw those strange lighting auras on gohan again as he step back.

negi: how's setsuna-san? is she alright?

super saiyajin gohan: she's fine, she's with konoka-san right now.

negi: really! ?

asuna: that's great!

super saiyajin gohan: alright, you two stand back, you're gonna see it when i become serious.

as negi and asuna nodded as they stepped back, they saw the lightning auras crackling around super saiyajin gohan's body as he readied his second transformation.

super saiyajin gohan: *lightning aura crackle!* you guys have causing so much trouble the whole day! *lightning aura crackle!* not only you turned the people in the mansion to stone, but you also turning my friends into stone as well! I won't ever forgive you! *lightning aura crackle!*

as super saiyajin gohan began posing into a horse stance and started to collect ki. The ground started to shake violently, causing a few heads to turn towards Gohan. and even the others back at the field including kaede, yue and kotarou who was still tied up. they feel the ground was shaking as well.

super saiyajin gohan: **HAAAAAAAAA!** ***SUPER SAIYAJIN 2!***

He shouted, causing the ground to shake even more and electricity started to crackle around him. A light started to engulf Gohan as the surge of sheer power caused everyone to be pelted with flying rocks and debris. For an eternity it seemed to last. super saiyajin goku, piccolo, super saiyajin goten and the other super saiyajins felt gohan's ki has power up to the max and the other girls felt gohan's war cry echoing the entire field as the ground began to shake more like it was an earthquake.

the light suddenly compressed, crackling and sparking madly before it shot into the sky and into the concealing clouds overhead. It shrieked as it climbed, like a banshee was climbing from the depths of Hell. When the shrieking ball of energy was out of sight, the silence was almost eerie. Only ravaged ground remained where Gohan had once stood. A mote of golden light glowed like a coal from the heart of the sun itself then popped out with a weird ringing noise.

negi and asuna were completely shocked that gohan has that kind of power that was hidden within his body.

the white haired boy was either shocked or not, he can feel the sheer power from gohan's super saiyajin power knowing it or not that gohan has that kind of power that has the power of ten thousand men as he stand still doing nothing as he watch gohan powered up.

Gohan had changed again. The power rolling off him was unbelievable. It was almost tangible, a power so great that you could taste it in the air. His aura was brighter and sat farther out from his skin. No longer did it hug him like a flame. There as a very substantial gap between his flesh and the flames of gold. Electricity crackled and sparked all around him. He was much more solid now and almost…taller somehow. The changes were very minuscule though.

Until now, Gohan's hair had turned gold, but hadn't changed much and his front hair bang has extended a bit swept across his face. now every spike hair stood straight up at attention. The effect should've been comical. He should've looked ridiculous, with his hair standing up all over the place. The effect was the exact opposite. He didn't look funny or weird. If anything, the inhuman power rolling off him and the crushing waves of killing intent in the air made it seem even more intimidating than his previous transformation as he stared at the white haired boy with his angry golden eyes. knowing that the white haired boy was intimidated by gohan's eyes or not, he still stood there doing nothing.

everyone at the field with the remaining demons stopped fighting as they felt the ground shaking was stopped, knowing super saiyajin goku and piccolo that gohan has gone to the next level.

super saiyajin chizuru: ara, what was that just now? I heard gohan-kun's voice shouting.

mana: me too.

ku fei: and me as well-aru.

super saiyajin goku: heh heh, gohan has started to get serious now.

piccolo: no doubt about it, goku.

super saiyajin chizuru: getting serious? goku-san, you don't mean…?

super saiyajin goku: yep, he's gone to the next level that he surpasses me since his teen years before goten was born.

super saiyajin chizuru: I see.

mana: you mean he's stronger than you now?

super saiyajin goku: yep, he not the only one who was stronger right now. haaa! *super saiyajin 2!* *lightning aura crackle!*

super saiyajin goku transformed into his second level or better known as super saiyajin 2. everyone surprised that they saw goku has powered up and his hair turned gold, his front hair bang has extended a bit and lightning auras surrounding on super saiyajin 2 goku's body, they can feel the air is crisp from his golden aura swirling around. piccolo already know that goku has powered up just like gohan did when he facing cell since gohan's teen years.

piccolo: _heh, like father, like son_.

super saiyajin 2 goku: saa yarou-ze! (alright, let's do it)

battle theme: ore wa tokoton tomaranai! ( I won't stop till the end!)

back at the altar:

the air is still crisp as super saiyajin gohan has finally transformed into the next level, super saiyajin 2. ready face the white hair boy as he ready his stance.

negi: a-amazing! I never felt that kind of power that gohan-san has!

asuna: me neither! _Hey negi, does that mean that THIS power of gohan that mentioned us earlier, is that one, is it?_

negi: _now that you mentioned it, THIS must be the new super saiyajin transformation that gohan-san was talking about, and I can see those lightning auras that surrounding his body!_

asuna: _yeah, I saw it too, he must've had a reason on why restraining his hidden power._

negi: _right, and we are able to see it right now, in front of our eyes._

chamo: yeah, _me too, aniki._

asuna trailed as she inspected gohan. She looked at him intently and noticed that something was different about gohan. He seemed to be very angry and more powerful than his first super saiyajin form.

negi: _gohan-san's new super saiayajin transformation is stronger than his first form. I can feel his power surging into me. I hope it's strong enough to beat him, go for it, gohan-san!_

impressive, so this is your power that you unleashed right now, but no matter how stronger you are now, you will defeat me.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: **SO RE GA DOUSHITA? (SO WHAT ABOUT IT?) *lightning aura crackle!***

as super saiyajin 2 gohan ready his fighting pose with his lightning aura crackling around his body and the white hair boy do the same thing, asuna and negi were just watching the two fighters to see who will be the first to move as the wind blows off, it's like in a western showdown that who will be the first to draw. After the wind died down, super saiyajin 2 gohan makes his first move and went straight to him, the white hair boy counter with his strong punch but he was shocked that it didn't make contact his blow to super saiyajin 2 gohan, it went through his punch like a ghost only faster and disappeared as the white hair boy noticed that he's gone, negi and asuna couldn't believe that gohan was very fast in his super saiyajin 2 form, knowing where he disappeared to. they looked around the field and no sign of super saiyajin 2 gohan except negi and asuna saw him was up in the sky standing there floating as the white hair boy look up the sky and saw super saiyajin 2 gohan was way up there way up high as the giant demon's size and chigusa was at the shoulder of the demon very shocked that he was there as super saiyajin 2 gohan look back at chigusa with his super saiyajin 2 angry eyes. she was very terrified by his eyes as his lightning aura was surrounding around his body it even getting her terrified more as the white hair boy was now at above the sky the same as gohan. the white hair boy was either surprised or not, not knowing that super saiyajin 2 gohan's level is higher than his first super saiyajin and full power super saiyajin form.

then the white hair boy begin to attack him while they're are on air, super saiyajin 2 gohan just dodged his attacks while he levitated backward, like he was reading the opponent's movement before he dodge it. the white hair boy failed to contact his blows at super saiyajin 2 gohan who was perfectly dodge his attacks and got irritated a bit by his eyes. then he give him a roundhouse kick but it was caught by his left arm by super saiyajin 2 gohan as his lightning aura started to crackling around his body again as the white haired boy stepped back.

super saiyajin 2 gohan then begin his attack by his right punch towards him then spinning himself very fast while using his left kick, then left punch, then right kick and vice versa as the white haired boy dodge super saiyajin 2 gohan's attacks knowing that he's faster than before.

the white hair boy counter back with punches at super saiyajin 2 gohan which then he intercept it the same punches as they collide, the white hair boy then follow up with kicks, then super saiyajin 2 gohan intercept it the same kicks as they collide with more punches and kicks and none of them able to get through their defenses as negi and asuna look up and saw super saiyajin 2 gohan was faster with his movement knowing that he's stronger than the white hair boy.

asuna: a-amazing! his attacks didn't get through gohan!

negi: yeah! and he's kinda become more aggressive right now! and I'm sure gohan-san's second super saiyajin form was even stronger and faster than the first form.

asuna: yeah.

back at the field:

everyone stopped fighting and looked up in the sky to see who was fighting, and they saw the white hair boy fighting off with super saiyajin 2 gohan. super saiyajin chizuru, the narutaki twins, mana and ku fei looked at gohan knowing that he's in a different level as he fights off with the white hair boy. including kaede, yue and kotarou saw the two fighters are at the sky fighting so wildly that kotarou was very surprised looking at gohan that he's different from before. "a-amazing! he's very fast and agressive!" kotarou said in awe. "y... yeah, gohan-san is different from before" yue said in awe as well. "indeed, de-gozaru. _this must be some kind of power that gohan-dono that possesses an imaginable strength, de-gozaru." kaede agreed with them and said in her though._

super saiyajin chizuru: ara. is that gohan-kun?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep, that's him.

mana: and he's in a completely different kind of level, just like goku-san.

ku fei: aaah! i want to have a spar with gohan-kun when the school trip is over-aru!

super saiyajin 2 goku: heh, I'm sure he will. I'll go on ahead and check the others to see if they're alright, I'll leave the rest to you, chizuru-chan, girls.

super saiyajin chizuru: right, leave it to us, goku-san.

mana: roger that.

super saiyajin 2 goku: goten, I'll go on ahead to see your nii-chan, you stay here and help the others!

super saiyajin goten: right, dad!

*ZWISH!*

super saiyajin 2 goku uses his shunkan ido to get to the altar where gohan, negi and asuna are there. when he arrive, negi and asuna saw super saiyajin goku's arrival and saw him that his hair was gold and has his lightning aura crackling around his body the same as super saiyajin 2 gohan.

*ZWISH!*

negi and asuna: goku-san!

super saiyajin 2 goku: yo. *lightning aura crackle*

negi: goku-san, you have the same aura as gohan-san!

asuna: don't tell me, that you can transformed into its second level as well?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep, got that right.

negi: so, gohan-san and goku-san are at the same power level right now?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep, but… he was the first person that surpasses me since his teen years.

eeeh!

negi: gohan-san was really strong back then! ?

asuna: for real! ?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep, for real. so, that's the white boy that gohan was facing right now, huh?

negi: yes, gohan-san and the white hair boy was evenly match.

asuna: yeah, none of them didn't got a chance to get hit.

super saiyajin 2 goku: I see, then, let's leave it to gohan to face him.

negi and asuna: right!

back at the sky:

they continuing clashing with their blows, massive shockwaves were booming the entire the area as they continue exchanging their blows. The white hair boy gives him a right punch but super saiyajin 2 gohan vanish and appeared right behind him and giving him a Z Counter then a dragon smash only faster and a burst meteor, the last blow from super saiyajin 2 gohan was a diagonal dive kick that kick the boy's back and dived down into the ground with no skidding just dived down into one spot plummeting it.

he's fast, he's really strong, and he's in a different level, what kind of power does he has?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: what's wrong? is that all you got? so boring.

super saiyajin 2 gohan taunting the white hair boy told him that is that all he got, and asuna and negi just heard gohan's voice like his attitude was changed after an intense fight with the white haired boy. The white haired boy got irritated a little bit by gohan's words as he get back up in the sky.

I underestimated you, gohan-kun… you are powerful and a threat to us, I have to get rid of you right now.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: then do it, I dare you! *lightning aura crackle!*

so arrogant of you.

the white hair boy began casting his magical energy gathering into his hand.

Vishu talri shutal vangait. King of the eight legged lizards who bear the cursed eyes, extend thy light from my hand and project thy gaze of disaster…Gaze of Petrification!

super saiyain 2 gohan just stand there and wispered the chou kamehameha before he fires at boy's beam attack that's coming in closer.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: _chou ka… me… ha… me…_ **haaaa**!

super saiyajin 2 gohan then fires his chou kamehameha and they collide their techniques until super saiyajin 2 gohan has the upper hand, the chou kamehameha pierce through the white hair boy's beam attack so powerful that he cast himself a barrier made of stone to protect himself as the massive blue energy blast hits him. the chou kamehameha just keep on piercing through the boy's stone barrier and got hit by its massive damage, it torned out his clothes and got bleeding by the attack.

after clashing their techniques, super saiyajin 2 gohan came down to the altar standing while his golden aura and lightning aura surrounding his body with his super saiyajin 2 angry eyes staring at the white hair boy taken damage and bleeding.

asuna and negi looking at gohan in his super saiyajin 2 form knowing that he overpowered the white hair boy after their fierce battle. while super saiyajin 2 goku just stand there and knowing that gohan was still stronger even he remember back at the cell games tournament and was very proud of his son.

negi: you were really amazing, gohan-san!

asuna: yeah! you really kicked his ass off!

super saiyajin 2 goku: you did well, gohan.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: thanks, you two, thanks dad. I'm sure that white hair boy has taken a massive damage on my chou kamehameha even he cast his barrier made of stone, I'm sure he still can stand after that hit that I just give it to him. _I had a feeling that the white hair boy didn't even battle me with his full strength, it's like his strength is at thirty percent to forty percent. But I'm sure he might have some trick of his sleeves. _

and gohan's hunch was right, the white hair boy got stand while bleeding and his clothes were torn, it was the first time that he got taken a massive damage by super saiyajin 2 gohan's chou kamehameha, knowing that he's very powerful, he didn't even getting staggered when he stands as he was being glared by the super saiyajin 2 gohan's eyes.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: what's wrong? I thought you were gonna get rid of me? that's so boring. well? are you gonna stand there and talk? or is that all the strength you got?

the white hair boy got irritated again by gohan's words as he and super saiyajin 2 gohan ready for an another round as they begin clashing their fists at each other again, the white hair boy suddenly got stopped by a hand being clawed from the shadows as he looked around to see who it was.

a teleportation via shadow?

looks like you've been taking care of my boya, amateur…

it was a figure of evangeline rising from her shadow and punched him. The force of the move causing the white hair boy to fly back extremely far taking the boardwalk with him.

super sayajin 2 gohan stopped his attack and he knows who's ki was it. and it was none other than eva herself fully appeared from the shadow.

negi and asuna saw a familiar figure and surprised that they know it was eva who punch the white hair boy with full force.

negi and asuna: eva-chan/-san!

eva: now were even, boya.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: _looks like eva-san did the same thing when negi-kun save her from the water bridge before she was drowned into the water, she has a kind heart on her side._

super saiyajin 2 goku: gohan, who is that girl?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: ah, that's evangeline a.k macdowell-san, she's my classmate and negi-kun's student. _she's a vampire and a wizard like negi-kun and she's really powerful._

super saiyajin 2 goku: _eeh! ? really! ?_

super saiyajin 2 gohan: yeah, _really powerful only at night, though._

super saiyajin 2 goku: _at night? I see._

super saiyajin 2 gohan: I never thought you would be here, eva-san. hee hee.

eva: heh, i wouldn't ever miss a thing, especially that now I can see your second transformation, son gohan.

super saiyajin 2 goku: so you're the classmate of gohan and goten that was talking about, nice to meet ya.

eva: heh, and I thought that you would be here, son goku.

super saiyajin 2 goku: oya, so you heard about me then?

eva: of course.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: if you're here, eva-san, then chahamaru-san is here as well, right?

eva: hell yeah.

chigusa: you are a shinmei-ryuu and yet… she was a half-bird? but as long as I have sukuna, I can get her back… huh! ?

chigusa saw a girl which she's a robot girl in a maid outfit hovering and carried a long barrel gun of some kind and aiming at the sukuna waiting for her master's orders.

chachamaru: master, the barrier shell is ready to fire.

eva: _do it._

chachamaru: roger.

chachamaru fires the barrier shell and the barrier was released from the sukuna leaving immobilize.

chachamaru: please hurry. it will only be effective for less than a minute against an opponent of this size.

asuna: so chachamaru-san was here too…

negi: w-wow…

eva: you did well, boya. but you've still got a long way to go.

super saiyajin 2 goku: yoshi! leave this giant monster to me.

eva: heh, show us what you've got, then.

super saiyajin 2 goku: heh, I'm sure you all be surprised.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: go for it, dad.

negi: can you do that, goku-san?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yeah, but only one shot I have to do against a giant opponent like this.

asuna: one shot?

super saiyajin 2 goku: you'll see.

super saiyajin 2 goku begin to ready his pose before he flies off to the sukuna, goku had to say some words before he do it.

super saiyajin 2 goku: if i can't do it… then who will! ?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: chachamaru-san! stand back! my dad will finish him off!

chachamaru: *nod*

after goku saying those words, asuna and negi leaving them confused of what goku said, gohan and eva knows what goku was talking about as he begin slowly making a straight fist towards the sukuna as he flews off.

super saiyajin 2 goku: **RYUKEN!**

as super saiyajin 2 goku yelled his technique, the energy exploded out and formed into an enormous golden dragon which it resembles the mystical dragon, shenron, asuna and negi were completely shocked that goku explode and transformed into a dragon as he went straight to the sukuna, chigusa completely feared that she saw an explosion and saw a huge golden dragon roaring and heading straight to the demon, chigusa had no other choice but to jump out of the sukuna as the huge golden dragon headed to its target.

the golden dragon collides into the target and pierce through the sukuna's stomach and exits at the back of the stomach and squeezing it entirely to the sukuna so hard that it can't move and completely exploded by the technique.

everyone from all the fields have witnessed the huge golden dragon pierce through the sukuna and completely exploded, they were awe to see who was the golden dragon.

end battle theme:

ku fei: a-amazing de-aru! that's one huge golden dragon!

mana: yeah, who was it?

super saiyajin chizuru: I have a good feeling who it is once we get to gohan-kun and the others.

piccolo: _heh, showing off his new technique, huh? he's getting even stronger ever since he came back to life, I'm sure he had an intense training at the next world. _

the golden dragon disappeared as the sukuna was completely gone and it turned back into super saiyajin 2 goku who was coming down from the sky. negi, gohan, asuna, eva and chachamaru were really impressed by super saiyajin 2 goku's ryuken technique that leaving negi and asuna speechless until they snapped back.

super saiyajin 2 goku: well, how's that?

eva: impressive, you're getting stronger and stronger by every minute. I expected it from you and your two sons are strong as well.

super saiyajin 2 goku: hee hee, thanks.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: that was an amazing move dad!

negi: yeah, that was really an incredible technique goku-san!

asuna: how did you ever pulled that one off? that was a huge golden dragon came out from the explosion and completely defeated- I mean destroying the demon in one shot! That was awesome, goku-san!

super saiyajin 2 goku: let's just say I learned it from myself while I was training, I call it, ryuken.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: ryuken?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep, that's the only technique that I come up with.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: I see. looks like it's over now, right?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yeah.

negi: yeah, but, eva-san, what about the infernus scholastics curse?

asuna: you're right! you shouldn't be able to leave the academy!

super saiyajin 2 goku: curse?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: it's a magical curse that make eva-san won't leave the academy.

super saiyajin 2 goku: meaning like a probation, huh?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: yeah. can you explain it to us, chachamaru-san?

chachamaru: yes, about the curse… even now, we're using a complex, high-level ritual in order to continue to deceive the spirits that perpetuate the spell.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: high-level ritual?

chachamaru: the principal has to sign and seal "one evangeling is in kyoto for school purposes" document every five seconds.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: every five seconds?

negi: why is that?

eva: as a reward for today, that old geezer agreed to endure signing perdition until we finish sightseeing in kyoto tomorrow. or I'll never get a chance like this again!

at the mahora academy:

konoemon was signing the papers for eva that she goes to kyoto to go sightseeing until tomorrow tirelessly.

konoemon: uuun… this is harder than I thought! Hurry up and get back!

eva: _less talking, more sealing! we're there to protect your granddaughter too!_

konoemon: uhiii! This is oppression of the elderly damn it!

back at the altar:

asuna: o…once every five seconds… is the principal going to be ok?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: w-who knows… _poor konoemon-san… he's gonna need a long rest after the kyoto trip and signing all the papers for sure… a little harsh from eva-san could get hurt a bit, but she's still the devil of this story, heh heh._ *sweat drop*

eva: you say something, gohan?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: n-no, it's nothing, ha ha ha! _can she read my mind? nah, it couldn't be._

asuna: what's with him?

negi: beats me.

eva: anyway, this is the geezer's fault for not foreseeing this would happen anyway! he deserves to work a bit! I have all my powers back while I'm outside the barrier created around the academy by the curse. In other words, I'm at my strongest as long as I'm violation of the curse.

super saiyajin 2 goku: wooow! you are really strong! heh heh guess gohan and I will be outmatch by your incredible strength!

super saiyajin 2 gohan: dad!

super saiyajin 2 goku: what? she is strong after all, right?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: t-that's true but…

eva: don't worry, I'm sure goku will keep on getting stronger as he wants to, right?

super saiyajin 2 goku: hell yeah!

sper saiyajin 2 gohan: well, if you say so.

eva: fufu… it feels good to go all out after so long, boya.

back at the field:

the battle was over as the remaining demons are still there and ended in draw. one demon saw a smoke knowing that the sukuna was completely destroyed by a huge golden dragon which ku fei and mana didn't know who was that golden dragon as the remained super saiyajins chizuru, goten and the narutaki twins stopped fighting as well and regroup at piccolo and the others.

hmph. it looks like the battle has been decided.

You win. what will you now, nee-chan?

mana: we're only here to help. if you retreat now, we'll have no reason to fight.

ku fei: ara? is it over already-aru? I haven't had a chance to really get crazy yet-aru. what will you do, swordsman of shinmei-ryuu?

tsukuyomi: well, I've already worked off what I was paid. It's a shame I didn't get to fight senpai, but… I'll be going back too—tell setsuna-senpai I said hi, gunslinger onee-san.

see you later, ladies.

We had fun, western gunslinger, blond fighters and especially the son of piccolo daimao. tell the boys and the other girls we said hi.

Piccolo: heh, me too, it's been fun.

It's been a long time since we had so much fun. let's have a drink together the next time we meet.

mana: hmph… but we're still below the drinking age.

aru: they seem like nice people-aru.

piccolo: that's demons to you.

mana: is it true that you're the son of piccolo daimao that they told you?

piccolo: yep, he was my old man that he was beaten by goku since he was little and me as well when we grew up.

mana: i see.

piccolo: come on, let's go see the others, I'm sure their battle was over as well.

super saiyajin goten: um! to onii-chan and the others!

super saiyajin narutaki twins: yeah!

piccolo, mana, ku fei and the super saiyajins are headed to the altar to see gohan and the others as kaede's battle with kotarou was already over as well.

kaede: looks like everything went very well, de-gozaru.

kotarou: hmph! that bastard… but still that was one huge golden dragon that beat the big guy in one shot.

yue: um… kaede-san… shouldn't we tie this boy or something?

kaede: no need, de-gozaru.

kotarou: hmph, don't make me laugh, chibi. I won't run once I admit defeat. I still haven't had my showdown with negi yet either.

yue: his way of thinking is so simple and childlike… maybe that's how the bad guys manage to use him…?

kaede: I'm worried about the others, yue-dono. let's go on check on them de-gozaru.

yue: r-right.

kaede and the others are on their way to the altar as well to see negi and the others are alright.

back at the altar:

eva: listen up boya, if we were to say today was one of those Japanese video games I play in my spare time… then this would be the part where you ask why the boss help you when you're about to die in first dungeon.

asuna: what kind of analogy is that? *sweat drop*

eva: if something like this happens again, don't be able to rely on my power at times like these, you've got to show them your own guts!

super saiyajin 2 gohan: eva-san is right, goten and i won't be able to help you all the time. you need to get stronger negi-kun, but you've shown enough of your strength for now.

negi: right! …! ?

eva: hm? what's wrong, boya? you look a little pale…?

negi: eva-san! watch out!

negi saw the white hair boy appear from the water behind eva as he hugged her to protect her from the boy's ambush attack.

eva: what are you doing, baka ! ?

super saiyajin 2 gohan shoved both of them out of the way when the boy sent a spell on them.

Barrier-breaking lance of stone!

The attack impaled super saiyajin 2 gohan on the chest and shoulder. Gohan spat out some blood. Being so close though, Gohan took this opportunity to charge his super saiyajin 2 aura and fire his masenko as his attack went through the boy's body.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: it takes more than that stupid trick of yours to beat me! that's even a lower move than that. so boring, yet so cowardly! *lightning aura crackle!*

hmm… you really are a wild card. the fact that the vampire looks about ready to kill me is a sure sign I won't win. I'll be retreating for today.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: hmph. and i won't ever fell into your stupid tricks again! *lightning aura crackle!*

the white haired boy disappeared with a splash of water. Gohan pulled the lance out and continued to stand straight as he held his wound tightly.

negi: gohan-san! are you alright! ?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: I'm alright, negi-kun. just a simple scratch.

eva: you really are a dumbass! I would have survived that move if I get hit!

chachamaru: are you ok, gohan-san?

super saiyajin 2 gohan: I'm ok, chachamaru-san. don't worry about it, eva-san, I've been through a a lot more than this, right dad?

super saiyajin 2 goku: yep.

eva: hmph. that figures.

gohan turned his head to see Negi fall down. He went next to him and checked him out.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: damn it! his entire right side is petrified.

"Negi-kun!" the group around Negi looked up to see Konoka running their way.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: konoka-san!

"What's wrong with him de gozaru?" Kaede asked as she was right behind them.

chachamaru: he's in a dangerous condition. His magic resistance is extremely high. That is why petrification process is extremely slow. But at this rate he will suffocate once the petrification hits his neck.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: this is bad…

asuan: can't you do something, eva-chan! ?

eva: I'm not good with healing magic…

super saiyajin 2 gohan: but there's one person who can heal negi-kun.

setsuna: right, ojou-sama…

konoka: un. um asuna… is it ok that if I kiss negi-kun?

asuna: what are you talking about, konoka! at a time like this…!

super saiyajin 2 gohan: konoka was talking about the pactio, asuna-san.

asuna: eh? aah…

konoka: secchan told me everything… thank you. my classmates worked so hard to help me today… if i couldn't even do this much. but it's my turn to return a favor.

konoka bent down and kissed Negi.

konoka: negi-kun, hang on…

a bright light filled the area. negi zoomed in and out of consciousness.

negi: konoka-san… thank goodness you're alright…

everyone cheered for his return to good health. super saiyajin 2 goku and piccolo let out a smile as well as gohan who did one very weakly.

super saiyajin 2 gohan: I'm glad negi-kun is fine right now…

suddenly gohan fell down with a thud onto the boardwalk as he transformed back to his normal back hair.

"gohan/-san/-kun-/onii-chan!" everyone rushed towards gohan's position including Piccolo and goku who transformed back to normal. gohan suddenly reeled to the side and threw up, blood spilling onto the ground and his gi top. Gohan coughed and choked, more blood splattering onto his top. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, joining the flow. Piccolo went ahead and checked Gohan's condition as he knelt next to the demi-Saiyan.

negi: is gohan-san will be ok! ?

piccolo: He is in critical condition, That earlier hit went through between his shoulder and chest, fatally injuring his heart.

EEEH! ?

asuna: but why he didn't say anything! ?

piccolo: He didn't want you guys to get worried, He is always looking out for the best interests of his friends. He really cares about you all if he has gone this far.

Piccolo stood up and put out his hand. A ki ball appeared in his hand and shot at Gohan, catching everyone by surprise.

asuna: what are you doing, piccolo-san?

piccolo: I gave him some of my ki to stabilize his condition. now, young girl, heal him.

konoka: eh?

piccolo: based on what I have just seen, your healing powers have just been awaken, please use them.

chizuru: onegai, konoka-chan, save gohan-kun.

konoka: *nod*

konoka nodded and knelt next to Gohan, who was in pain and in shortness of breath. His color was fading quickly. konoka raised her arms and tried to use her powers but to no avail.

konoka: Why isn't it working?

Everyone started to nervously sweat since no one knew what to do.

goku: maybe you should kiss him, konoka-chan.

EEEH! ?

asuna: but goku-san that was different earlier with negi!

goku: it's the only option left, hurry, konoka-chan.

chizuru: onegai, konoka-chan…

goten: onegai, konoka-chan! save onii-chan!

konoka nodded and went close to Gohan's face. His face was in anguish and pain. As she approached his face, Konoka's heart couldn't stop beating so fast. It was going so fast that she might have a heart attack at that very moment. she knows that gohan's first kiss was from chizuru from the kissing game the other night. _gohan-kun, please don't die on all of us!_ Konoka bent down and kissed Gohan on the lips. A light engulfed them, surrounding the two of them. Everyone was covering their eyes except for goku and piccolo, who watched sternly hoping that Gohan would make it through.

Once the light subsided, Konoka stood up. Everyone hoped that worked. And it did as color began to come back to Gohan. His injuries were being healed, and his face no longer that of anguish and pain. He opened one eye and saw everyone staring at him with tears in their eyes.

gohan: nnh… huh? what happened? huh? what's wrong everyone?

asuna, negi, konoka, chizuru and goten all started to cry as they went ahead and hugged Gohan hard. Setsuna cried as well but she didn't want to embarrass herself by hugging Gohan. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief with the biggest one are goku and piccolo. He let out a smile. they then went back to headquarters to find everyone was awake after the petrification spell was removed due to konoka's power has completely awaken and as asakura and the others are meeting gohan's dad, son goku and gohan's mentor, piccolo.

At the kansai headquarters:

eishun: thank you for all your hard work, everyone, I'm very grateful that my daughter is safely return.

negi: you're welcome, eishun-san.

gohan: we got some help from my dad and piccolo-san.

eishun: yes, as I expected from those two, the winner of the 22nd tenkaichi budokai son goku-san and the son of piccolo daimao, piccolo-san.

goku: oya, so you heard about the two us?

piccolo: yep, he knows it.

EEEH! ?

everyone except gohan, goten, setsuna, mana, eva and kaede completely surprised that eishun heard about goku and piccolo for being the best fighters from the budokai tenkaichi as setsuna was about to tell about those two.

setsuna: now i remember, goku-san did beat piccolo daimao since he was a little kid.

goku: she's right, I beat piccolo's dad back then, he was very strong, though, he use the dragon balls that he wished to becoming young.

piccolo: hmph, that old man of mine just using that excuse to do as he please, and being a disgrace to the namekians.

negi: namekians?

goku: piccolo is a namekian from their home planet namek.

haruna: is his home planet exist?

goku: yep, it does.

yue: um, what are the dragon balls?

gohan: they are the seven mystical balls that can grant any wish, yue-san.

nodoka: are they even really exists?

goku: yep, right now, they were scattered around the world after gathering it and summoned it to bring me back to life.

EEEH! ?

negi: you mean you were dead, goku-san! ?

goku: twice to be exact, negi-kun.

twice! ?

goku: I did died for the first time when piccolo and i trying to save gohan since he was little against a strong opponent.

negi: i see… _this must be the same story that gohan-san was telling us back then._

piccolo: i remember that too. right now, the dragon balls are added three wishes now.

negi: three wishes? i thought it's only one wish?

goku: it is, but it's three wishes now.

asuna: i see.

setsuna: and also i remembered that goku-san did participate the budokai tenkaichi before piccolo-san entered.

piccolo: so you heard about that too.

setsuna: yes.

goku: she's right, every since i was little, I did join the tenkaichi budokai before piccolo joins in. we trained everyday but in our different ways for the upcoming tournament. as the 22nd tenkaichi budokai that eishun heard, piccolo did participate the tournament including chi-chi.

negi: eh? chi chi-san participate the tournament?

goku: yep, she was my next opponent because i remember her since childhood, but as we grew up I didn't even recognize her until now, but she remembers her promise.

asuna: a promise?

goku: she promised me to marry her.

marry her! ?

goku: yeah, I thought about bride was food though, I didn't know it until now, heh heh. so i propose her in front of everyone at the tournament, hee hee.

_what does food have to do with bride? It doesn't' make sense, and he realize it just now? *sweat drop*_

eishun: ha ha ha, that's goku-san for you.

eva: _heh, he really likes to fight and eating food, but when it comes to love, he's the number one stupid man with no brains not knowing about love._

*GRUMBLE!*

they heard a grumbling sound and its coming from goku while scratching the back of his head.

goku: heh heh, sorry about that, all these battles are making me hungry.

everyone face-palmed that goku was thinking about food.

eishun: ha ha ha, it's ok, goku-san, we'll prepare a banquet for everyone here for all their hard work, they earned it.

goku: yay! thanks! let's eat everyone!

gohan: looks like we'll get some eat as well, goten.

goten: um! onii-chan!

chizuru: and us too, gohan-kun.

gohan: right.

narutaki twins: and us too!

goten: un!

everyone are at the dining room as they eating delicious foods because of their hard work including goku eating five plates of food, except piccolo who was outside meditating as they enjoy their peaceful victory.

meanwhile:

"What the hell was that boy?" Chigusa thought as she ran through the forest. "That blond fighter just change to a gold fighter. And an another golden fighter appeared and this huge golden dragon…" Well, it doesn't matter. As long as I can escape, I still have a chance to fix everything."

You there!" boomed a voice in the forest. "Is there evil in your heart? To willingly sacrifice others on the altar of one's own ambition? That, I call evil! And yet, an evil person of honor would be happy to die, if it served to their beliefs. Will you be happy to die?"

chigusa: what are you talking about?

She looked up and saw a devilish figure carrying a giant sword that said, 'Ministrum Magi Chachazero.'

chachazero: For if you are not, you are a fool, A fool and a third-rate hood with no nerve at all! Since you've have no honor anyway, I may as well cut that cowardly streak right out of you.

It bent down to slash her with the sword, and everything went black. Chigusa fainted and had swirls in her eyes.

chachazero: well, lately, even my master… has begun to soften. She's no fun anymore…

the next moring…

negi woke up from his sleep and looked around to see gohan, chizuru, goten and the narutaki twins are sound asleep. Negi then heard some noise coming from the outside.

eva: I contacted my partner and settled everything, we'll be handing the ringleader over to you now.

setsuna: thank you so much, eva-san. it looks like negi-sensei and the others are still asleep.

goku: well. it was a hard night for them.

eva: are you leaving already? you should at least say goodbye…

goku: is it ok with you not to be with them always?

setsuna: it would only be painful to see him face to face again…

setsuna then heard negi's voice booming as he goes outside seeing setsuna was about to leave.

negi: setsuna-san!

goku: oya, negi-kun, seem that you woke up already.

gohan and the others are woke up as well when they heard negi's voice booming the entire room.

gohan: mn? what's going on?

negi: setsuna-san! where are you going! ? what about konoka-san! ?

setsuna: it's the law of my people… once you've seen my true form… I have no choice but to…

gohan: what's this about the law of your people, setsuna-san?

negi: gohan-san!

setsuna: it's because I've fulfilled my vow to protect ojou-sama, and I've repaid my debt to the konoe family who raised me after the shinmei-ryuu abandoned me. I'm leaving the rest to you, negi-sensei…

gohan: setsuna-san…

negi: you can't do this, setsuna-san!

negi chase setsuna by jump into her and hugged her that made setsuna stagger.

negi: I can't show my true form to everyone else either, or they'll turned me into an ermine!

goku: is that true what negi-kun said, gohan?

gohan: it's true dad.

goku: that's a harsh punishment for him.

gohan: yeah.

negi: and speaking of that, eva-san is a vampire and chachamaru-san is a robot!

gohan: yare, yare…

just as negi and setsuna continuing argue about taking care of konoka, chachamaru makes a tea for her master as eva take a sip that chachamaru made.

chachamaru: would you like some tea, gohan-san, goku-san?

gohan: yes, please.

goku: sure.

negi: please continue to protect konoka-san in person!

setsuna: that's unreasonable! How can you call yourself a teacher?

negi: I don't like to hear that coming from you, setsuna-san!

setsuna: it's not like I wanted to leave either…

negi: then stay! asuna-san is happy that she made a new friend too!

setsuna: but…

eva: aaah… it's must be nice to be young…

chachamaru: please don't suddenly start to pretending to be old, master.

gohan:_ heh heh, that's eva-san for you._ by the way dad, where's piccolo-san?

goku: ah, he went back kami-sama's temple earlier.

gohan: I see.

they heard footsteps as the rest of the girls who came with them to the mansion called them over as negi and setsuna being kicked/shoved by asuna and konoka at the same time.

konoka: secchan! secchan! we've got trouble!

gohan: what trouble, konoka-san! ?

asuna: we've got trouble, setsuna-san! gohan!

gohan: like I said, what trouble?

asuna: the paper copies of ourselves back at the hotel have gone berserk!

negi: eeeh! ?

goku: paper copies? Like shikigami?

gohan: yep, and judging from what asuna-san said, this sounds bad.

just as they ready to go back to the hotel, asakura and the others are ready to back to the hotel as well.

asakura: ah, there you are, sakurazaki!

ku fei: let's hurry back to the hotel, negi-bozu! we've got everything packed!

gohan: alright, dad, I need your help to get everyone back to the hotel.

goku: right.

gohan: chizuru-san, goten, fuka-chan, fumika-chan, let's go.

goten: um!

chizuru: un. gohan-kun.

narutaki twins: um!

mana: come on, setsuna! These copies are your specialty, right?

konoka: hurry up, secchan!

negi: setsuna-san… we won't tell anyone, i promise…

gohan: us too, right?

right.

setsuna: I guess… I have no choice… thank you… negi-sensei… understood! let's go, ojou-sama!

konoka: aw, secchan! just call me kono-chan!

setsuna: eh… uh… it's become a habit…. sorry.

asuna: hey! if you guys don't hurry up, we're gonna leave you behind!

negi: ah! i still haven't changed yet!

gohan: no time, everyone grab on our shoulders! dad.

goku: right.

everyone nodded as some of the people don't know what goku and gohan are going to do.

gohan: is everyone ready?

ready!

gohan: aren't you coming with us, eva-san?

eva: you go on ahead, we'll catch up later.

gohan: ok. we're ready dad.

goku: ok, here we go everyone!

*ZWISH!*

eva: shunkan ido, huh? it's a pretty useful technique that was.

chachamaru: yes, master.

goku and gohan used their shunkan ido to get back to the hotel and stop all the from going out of control.

The next day…

asakura has all the copies as she walk through the hall.

asakura: man, that was a real mess, wasn't it?

chamo: damn right! I had no idea what were going to do when the paper copies of the ane-sans doing a strip show… but somehow we managed to get them all back.

asakura: but yesterday was an even bigger mess right, chamo-chi?

chamo: yeah, but we were saved thanks to my quick wits, so hey, it's all good.

asakura: is everyone asleep? it's midday during a school trip.

chamo: they can't help it, after what they've been through.

shizuna-sensei came from the lobby and talk to asakura.

shizuna-sensei: asakura-san, I'm counting on you for the group photos.

asakura: right away, shizuna-sensei.

chamo: what is she talking about?

asakura: just a job i have to do.

asakura doing her job to take a picture to the group before ending the trip, meanwhile… some of the girls are at the bath bathing in the midday of the school trip while chatting.

ako: the school trip is finally over tomorrow, isn't it?

makie: it was so long, and yet so short. I guess everyone's feeling lazy now that it's finally the 4th day. maybe I should go and buy some souvenirs today.

ako: which part did you like the best?

makie: hmm… probably the battle over negi-kun, gohan-kun and goten-kun on the second day.

akira: un… that was fun.

yuna: eeh, no way! I lost, so all I can remember is the pain from doing the seiza at the lobby! USJ (universal studios japan) was better right, tatsumiya-san?

mana: unn… ah, yeah.

mana then heard a clicking sound as she get her gun slowly from her pocket (can't go without it), just then asakura came out from the bush as mana stopped her midway that asakura was just taking a group photo to her classmates.

mana: that was a close one…

yuna: what the hell are you doing, asakura! ?

asakura: I'm just taking a group memorial photo!

ako: this is peeping!

asakura: these are gonna sell for a lot. hee hee!

yuna: don't you dare sell them, damn it!

at the next group:

the 3-A group 3 are at their room which goten was with group three changing into their school uniforms while goten was changing his new and same orange and blue gi, the girls didn't mind about goten changing his clothes though.

ayaka: fufufu… I, yukihiro ayaka have experienced growth in one or two ways during this school trip!

natsumi: what kind of growth, iincho?

ayaka: growth in my LOVE for negi-sensei, of course!

natsumi: haah… *sweat drop*

hasegawa: her idiocy has grown about as far as it can go…

suddenly ayaka was being grabbed by chizuru by grabbing ayaka's breasts from behind as ayaka shrieks.

chizuru: fufufu… looks like you've grown here too, haven't you, ayaka?

ayaka: say what! ?

goten: ah, chizuru-chan.

chizuru: ara, goten-kun is in our group?

goten: yeah.

chizuru: I see. anyway, how about we compare them, ayaka? it's been so long. would you like to join us, chisame-san?

hasegawa: w… who would compare themselves with giant-breasted people like you! ?

asakura appered from behind as she taking the picture of the group 3.

asakura: come on, come on, get together with everyone, chiu-chan?

hasegawa: hm?

asakura: you too, goten-kun.

goten: sure!

asakura taking a picture with the group 3 girls while wearing their underwear and goten already done changing as chisame and ayaka are mad because of asakura is taking a group picture for the school trip as she leaves the room laughing with her camera.

hasegawa: are you photographing me for free, asakura! ? pay up!

ayaka: asakura-san! ?

asakura: nya ha ha!

at the next group:

the group 2 girls chao and hakase asking ku fei where she went last night as ku fei has a nikuman in her mouth because she doensn't want to tell her because it's a secret.

chao: where were you last night? come on, spit it out.

ku fei: I can't tell you-aru. _I promised to negi-bozu._

hakase: looks like we have no choice. I'll have to test out my new machine on you.

hakase make a new invention, a machine that it shape like a round wooden box for nikuman as she name it "automatic nikiman force feeder machine – nikuman-kun 2." As it approaches to ku fei as she flinched.

hakase: it'll force to you until you can talk!

ku fei: MMAAMMA!

misora: how can she talk if she's being fed nikuman?

kaede: these nikuman are delicious, de-gozaru.

sat-chan: there's a trick to getting the outer layer thickness though…

hmm, this is good. face this way, ku-chan.

ku-fei heard asakura's voice as she turned her face on the right and with a nikuman in her mouth as asakura take a picture to the group 2 girls.

at the next group:

the cheerleaders putting some clothes to the narutaki twins as they struggle to get out but it was futile.

kakizaki: don't worry! it'll suit you! just try it on!

fuka: these are children's clothes!

kugimiya: that's why they'll suit you!

fumika: we can't afford these! We shouldn't be trying them on!

sakurako: don't worry, don't worry!

asakura: oh! that's cute!

sakurako: ah, good timing, kazumi-chan! take a picture!

asakura: sure!

asakura then take a picture of the group 1 girls including the narutaki twins wearing kimonos, sandals and cute makeup as the cheerleaders cheering to the narutaki twins that are so cute and ku fei chasing asakura because knowing that she was embarrassed by taking picture while she got that nikuman in her mouth.

cheerleaders: so cuuuute!

ku fei: asakura! give me those negatives-aru!

at the next group:

the group five including negi resting on the floor with their futons after a long night.

asuna: haah… I'm so tired. but lying on around the hotel like this… makes what happened yesterday seem like a dream doesn't it

setsuna: you're right. our wounds are gone too.

gohan: yeah. dad was headed back to mom, and I had a feeling that she'll be mad saying "where were you last night! ?" like that. heh heh.

negi: is chi chi-san like that?

gohan: usally like that but we get used to it.

negi: heh heh, I see.

gohan: what a nice day. it's the best when it's peaceful.

konoka: *giggle* you're right.

negi then touches asuna's hand softly and thinking that it was an accident and apologize to her.

negi: ah, I'm sorry, asuna-san.

asuna: hm? hey, negi! why are you apologizing just for touching my hand? that's just stupid. you're just a chibi after all. you've even seen me naked before.

gohan: now, now, asuna-san. *sweat drop*

negi: hey, why are you turning all red, negi?

negi: ah, no, it's nothing.

konoka then grab setsuna's hand and pulling her closer leaving blushing on setsuna's face.

setsuna: ah! um… kono-chan?

konoka: secchan, thanks for everything you've done for me.

setsuna: t… there's no need for that… ojou-sama!

konoka: mmmn! again with that "ojou-sama!

setsuna: ah! i… I'm sorry… *sweat drop*

just then they head a sound booming from the door which make them flinched and gohan saw eva shouting, asakura and the other three group five girls yue, haruna and nodoka.

eva: hey, boya and company! wake up! you're going sightseeing around kyoto with me today!

eeeh? meeting with the chief?

eva: and we're going sightseeing until we get there! so come on and get up! these three from the library are coming too! first, we're going to kyomizu temple!

negi: eh! ? we've been already been there!

asuna: let me sleep, eva-chan-

eva: less talk, more getting up!

gohan: yare, yare… well, I better call goten right now.

gohan then shouted with his voice to call goten to go with his brother.

gohan: OIIIII! GOTEN!

goten then heard his brother's voice as he told chizuru to go with him.

goten: that's onii-chan's voice! Let's go, chizuru-chan.

chizuru: un. let's go.

the narutaki twins heard gohan's voice calling goten and they quickly change into their uniforms as they meeting up with the others.

outside the hotel:

asuna: damn it, gohan! why do you have to shout it like that!

gohan: eh heh heh, sorry, it's the only way that sometimes that I have to call goten like that.

asuna: don't "eh heh heh" me! my ear hurts you know!

gohan: right, sorry.

before they headed to meet eishun, they saw the couples, son goku and chi chi are on their way to see gohan and goten since they're outside already as they meet.

goku: osu, gohan, goten.

gohan and goten: mom! dad!

negi: goku-san! hello, chi chi-san.

goku: osu, negi-kun, everyone.

chi chi: hello, everyone. where are you heading right now?

negi: we're going on sightseeing at the kiyomizu temple, want to come along with us?

chi chi: sure, let's go with them, goku-sa.

goku: ok.

gohan: ah yeah, mom, dad, I like you to meet our other classmates. this is ayase yue-san.

yue: nice to meet you, ma'am, goku-san.

chi chi: nice to meet you, yue-san.

yue: thank you.

nodoka: my name is miyazaki nodoka, n-nice to meet you both.

chi chi: nice to meet you. _a little shy but she's a good girl._

haruna: I'm saotome haruna, yue, nodoka and I are known as the library club and nice to meet you both.

chi chi: nice to meet you too. _library club, huh? I'm sure gohan would like to join their club._

goten: mom, dad, this is narutaki fuka-chan and fumika-chan. they're twins.

narutaki twins: nice to meet you!

chi chi: nice to meet you both. _twins, huh?goten-chan sure likes to hang out with them and so energetic._

goku: nice to meet you both.

gohan: mom, dad, this is evangeline a.k mcdowell-san and karakuri chachamaru-san.

chi chi: ara, nice to meet you two.

eva: likewise.

chachamaru: it's a pleasure to meet you, chi chi-san, goku-san.

chi chi: _ara, she's really mannered so well._

asakura: I'm asakura kazumi, the photographer of the newspaper club. nice to meet you ma'am, sir.

chi chi: nice to meet you, asakura-san. _newspaper club, huh? she's really a devoted girl no doubt._

gohan: mom, dad, this is naba chizuru-san.

chizuru: it's nice to meet you, chi chi-san, goku-san.

chi chi: it's nice to meet you too, chizuru-san. _she'll really matured so well._ is this your girlfriend, gohan?

gohan: m-mom!

chi chi asking her son about chizuru that if it's his girlfriend and gohan heard that question getting flustered as everyone started to chuckle some of them are giggle including chizuru giggling by gohan's reaction and chi chi knowing that gohan has a girlfriend right now.

chi chi: _aha! That's his reaction meaning that it was true. *giggle*_

gohan: a-anyway, negi-kun, why don't we all go to the kiyomizu temple right now?

negi: oh yeah, let's go, everyone.

chi chi: let's go, goku-sa.

goku: un.

after their sightseeing at the kiyomizu, the group 5 along with asakura, eva, chachamaru, chi chi and son goku met up with eishun.

eishun: hello everyone, i see you brought some company. did you get some rest?

negi: hello, eishun-san! yes we did.

gohan: mom, dad, this is konoe eishun-san, konoka-san's dad.

eishun: ah it's nice to meet you, the wife of the 22nd tenkaichi budokai, son goku-san, son chi chi-san.

chi chi: ara? you know about goku-sa and me?

eishun: of course, I know all about you and goku-san as I met your sons, gohan-kun and goten-kun.

chi chi: aah, I see.

eishun: un. anyway, we are going to the back of these mountains.

haruna: _where are we going?_

yue: we are going to see negi-sensei's father's house where he lives.

negi: eishun-san, about kotarou-kun…

gohan: yeah, about him…

eishun: don't worry, they won't punish him too harshly. even if he was working with amagasaki chigusa… anyway, please leave that to us.

negi: yes.

gohan: and _what about that white haired boy, eishun-san?_

negi: _yeah, and him too…_

eishun: _we're currently looking into that, he's currently calling himself "fate averruncus" he came to japan one month ago from the Istanbul magic association…_

gohan: _istanbul? As in istanbul, turkey?_

eishun: _correct, I see you know about the name of the countries._

gohan: _eh heh well, you could say that. fate averruncus, huh?_

eishun: _yes, but it's probably a false name though…_

negi: _I see…_

They came to a stop when a home hidden behind the trees appeared.

eishun: ah here we are.

When they stepped inside it was really clean and tall. The walls were lined with books and various stairs.

eishun: I've kept it as clean as it was when he was last here. please, come in, negi-kun, everyone.

negi: eeeh… so this is where father lives here once…

the girls, including the son family then began to go around the house checking out books and everything. gohan, goten and goku follow eishun the rest of the time as they met up with negi.

gohan: so, negi-kun, how are you liking so far?

negi: there is so much I want to check out here Gohan-san. I wish I had more time to see everything here.

eishun: haha, you can come over anytime you want. that includes your family, gohan-kun.

gohan: sure, eishun-san.

negi: um, eishun-san… can I ask you about my father?

eishun: hmm… I suppose. Setsuna-kun, asuna-kun, konoka, come here… that includes the twins and chizuru-san. there are things that you should hear it too.

All of them went to the main office and where he showed them a picture. It was a group of what looked like a rag tag group of fighters.

gohan: what's this photo, eishun-san?

eishun: these were the thousand master's comrades-in-arms.

negi: comrades?

eishun: yes. this is a picture from twenty years ago. the next one to me is the fifteen year old nagi… the thousand master.

negi take a closer look at the photo and saw a man in the middle that look like negi only a little teenager of his age that eishun mentioned his name "nagi springfield".

negi: father…

asuna: ehh? let me see, let me see! which one is negi's dad?

konoka pointed asuna out that he's in the middle of the group as she notice the man from the far right side, she can't tell that if she recognize that man with the glasses or not as she snapped back by eva questioning to her because she was spacing. Eishun then began to explain about his time with negi's dad during his younger days as they listen.

eishun: I was still a young man during the war.

gohan: a war?

eishun: yes. I fought alongside nagi as his comrade. And then, when peace returned twenty years ago, he had become a man known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the thousand master.

negi: I see.

gohan: that makes sense.

goku: was he really strong back then?

gohan: dad!

eishun: ha ha ha, it's ok, gohan-kun. yes, goku-san, he's really strong.

goku: really! ? wow! I'm so gonna get stronger for sure!

eishun: ha ha ha, I'm sure you will goku-san, because you like fighting stronger opponents.

goku: hee hee, what can I say? I like to fight.

eishun: amagasaki chigusa's parents died in that war. That's why she still bears a grudge against mages from the west. that might have been why she did what she did.

gohan: I see… that makes sense.

eishun: I thought we had become inseparable friends after that… but… ten year ago, he suddenly disappeared.

goku: disappeared?

eishun: yes. where he was last… what he was doing… no one knows. the official records have stated his death as 1993. Even I don't know any more than that… I'm sorry, negi-kun.

negi: n…no, it's ok, eishun-san, just by being here make me really feel good, thank you very much.

chamo: in the end, we couldn't find any clues after all, huh? it's a real shame, right, aniki?

negi: no that's not true, chamo-kun. I feel some thing just from seeing father's room.

chamo: really?

negi: un.

eishun: negi-kun here, take this…

negi: eh?

as eishun giving negi a long tube like cardboard not knowing what's inside of it, asakura then came as she told everyone to take a picture.

asakura: hey, everyone! have you finished your complicated conversation? I'm going to take a memorial photo! Come downstairs!

eva: a memorial photo?

asakura: Yeah, I forgot about it. I've already taken one for the other groups.

eva: I'll pass.

asakura: come on, eva-chan! you too!

eva: ah, asakura, don't grab my head, damn it!

The entire group came together along with negi, chizuru, the narutaki twins and the son family with their big grins from goku, gohan and goten and took a photo, commemorating their time there at Kyoto.

Later that day…

goku and chi chi say goodbyes to the gang including gohan and goten as they left the group and as the entire 3-A class are on the train and asleep even negi, gohan and goten. shizuna-sensei and nitta-sensei stood at the front of the aisle as they inspected the train car.

nitta-sensei: well, well, the noisy 3-A finally fall asleep.

shizuna-sensei: you're right, they probably tired from playing. ara, take a look at those two, they're fast asleep, just like a cute pair of lovers.

nitta-sensei: no, their still just children. They look like sister and brother to me.

shizuna-sensei then look at the next seat saw gohan and chizuru fall asleep with their hands holding and goten and the narutaki twins are asleep, the narutaki twins are at left and right seats and goten in the middle.

shizuna-sensei: ara, gohan-san and naba-san are like a good couple and goten-san and the twins are very close to him.

nitta-sensei: hmph, these siblings must understand the rules of the school even if they're like couples.

shizuna-sensei: *giggle*

chapter 24 end:

**phew! Damn this one is long. we now see the conclusion that gohan and goku and gohan transformed into super saiyajin 2 and thanks to everyone's vote, goku finished the sukuna with the ryuken and about the universal studios japan that yuna mentioned it earlier, there is one in real life. Thanks so much for the vote everyone! hope you like the conclusion chapter, I'm going to contine the chapter which leads to the world tree event for some time later, until then, read and review everyone, see ya later!**


	27. Chapter 26

chapter 25:

at the following next day after the school trip, asuna was having a strange dream that she was in a beach at night when she was a little girl with an older tall man with white sleeves, glasses, a brown neck tie, white pants and brown shoes staring at the fire as she wakes up.

asuna: _a dessert?_

are you awake, little lady?

asuna: _geh. who is this sophisticated looking old man?_

If you want to wash your face, you should head that way.

asuna: un. _ah… where are you going? let me get a better look at you… old man._

the tall man pointed out where the water is as asuna washing her face. when she's at the water, she saw the reflection of herself when she was a little…

asuna: _is this… me…? me… when I was a child…?_

Then, asuna looked at the sky that there are stars everywhere at night as the other man came back with food.

tadaima!

Whoa, that was quick.

I caught three rat-like things!

asuna: rat-like things… is he going to eat them?

oh, you're an early riser!

As asuna take a look at the other man, she recognize that hairstyle as she try to remember.

asuna: morning, nagi. _huh? I know this person… but… hold on… how do I know him? I mean, this person is his… _

as asuna was try to remembering his name only to being snapped back by what little asuna called him, nagi.

nagi: look at that sky, asuna, isn't daybreak so beautiful?

End of asuna's dream:

Just then, asuna woke up from her dream from her bed as she looking at the window knowing it was already morning.

asuna: huh? is it morning already? so today is Sunday huh? I see, we came back from the school trip… huh?

asuna saw negi, gohan and goten doing some stuff at the table as she gets up from her bed.

asuna: hey, we've only just gotten home, negi, what are you working on?

negi: ah, morning, asuna-san.

gohan: morning, asuna-san.

goten: morning, asuna-chan.

as she went over to negi's side, she saw some chocolates and ate it, not knowing if it's just normal chololate or not, she just grab one anyway.

negi then explain to asuna about that tube thing that eishun gave it to him, when he show it to them it was actually a map of the entire mahora academy as she take a closer look.

negi: I'm researching the clue that eishun-san gave me.

asuna: ah, that's right! so, what was the clue, anyway?

negi: you'll be amazed when you take a look at this, it's actually a stack of maps for this academy!

gohan: yep, it's the map of the entire mahora academy.

goten: un!

negi: it seems like this was what father was researching the last time he visited that room.

asuna: eeeh! a map of the entire academy! ? why! ?

negi: I don't know. it's written in code… I'd try to decode it, but…

asuna: hmm? you're usually cheerful, aren't you?

negi: ah… eh heh heh… it was really hard contending with all those bad people and strong enemies…

gohan: yeah, especially that white haired boy, fate averruncus. he's really strong, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him. I had a feeling that he has comrades that are stronger than him.

goten: un.

negi: right, but now that we've found fathers's home and a clue somehow, I'm beginning to feel really motivated! Thanks to this, there are all sorts of thing I'm planning to do! and I've got my job as a teacher too…

gohan: oh yeah, we can't forget that either about his job as a teacher.

goten: un.

negi: it'll be really tough, but… please just watch me, asuna-san… because i'm going to do my best!

Negi giving a thumbs up to asuna that he'll doing his best, she remembered the same pose from her dream as she trying to remember only to be snapped back by negi that she was daydreaming.

negi: what's wrong, asuna-san?

asuna: eh! n-nothing!

just then, they heard the doorbell ringing and saw ayaka and asakura in their casual dress as they came in to their room.

ayaka: sorry to be intruding, negi-sensei, but since it's Sunday, how about we take some tea together?

negi and ayaka are at the table giving some sweets to negi as a souvenir from kyoto with her maid serving with a tea.

ayaka: here, I've got namaya-tsubashi from kyoto.

negi: h… haah… thank you…

asuna: hey, iincho! what do you think you're doing, just barging in here ! ?

asakura: asuna, why are you still in your pajamas when it's midday?

asuna: and what's wrong with that! ?

just then, more visitors coming in, makie, ako, yuna and akira are in their casual clothes too as they enter.

makie: negi-kun! can you come play with us? goten-kun can go play with us as well.

gohan: makie-san. everyone.

goten: makie-chan! everyone!

yuna: we have a break from club activities today!

gohan: I see.

then the cheerleaders are entering in the room as well with their casual clothes too.

gohan: sakurako-san, kugimiya-san, kakizaki-san.

goten: sakurako-chan! kakizaki-chan! kugimiya-chan!

sakurako: hey, boys! negi-kun, let's go karaoke! how about you, gohan-kun?

gohan: well-

then the narutaki twins are entering their room with their ninja outfits.

fuka: negi-sensei!

fumika: let's go play! goten-kun! play with us!

goten: fuka-chan! fumika-chan!

then konoka just arrived back from buying at the grocery and saw all her classmates in one room as it gets rowdy.

konoka: tadaima—uweeh! why is everyone here, gohan-kun?

gohan: I have no idea, konoka-san.

konoka: looks like I've got to prepare some tea and snacks.

gohan: I'll help you out, konoka-san.

konoka: thanks, gohan-kun.

the girls are at the table having some conversation with negi while some of them are looking at negi's little room as gohan helping konoka with some snacks to prepare. asuna was getting irritated that the girls are at their room in the morning and yelled at them to leave the room and they left.

asuna: damn it… they won't calm down even on a Sunday after a school trip.

gohan: can't blame them, they just wanted to hang out that's all.

konoka: negi-kun sure is popular.

goten: un, he is.

later on…

negi, asuna, gohan and goten are outside headed to visit eva's place.

asuna: so, what are these things you have to do, anyway?

negi: after what happened last time, I've seen for myselfthat I'm still not strong enough. that's why first… I'm going to ask that person if I can be her apprentice.

asuna: eh? apprentice?

As they arrive at their destination, they saw chachamaru at the front door in a maid outfit knowing that she expected they're coming.

chachamaru: welcome, negi-sensei.

asuna: chachamaru-san! ? then that means you want to be an apprentice to eva-chan! ?

gohan: you got it, asuna-san.

asuna: are you serious! ? eva-chan hasn't even given up on your blood yet, you know!

negi: eva-san isn't a bad person anymore. should know that too, asuna-san.

gohan: he's right, asuna-san.

asuna: but…!

negi: it'll be ok, asuna-san. right now, what I need is strength. strength to protect those important to me… next time something happens… please let me protect you! chachamaru-san, asuna-san.

gohan: negi-kun is really serious to do it.

goten: un.

asuna felt a thump on her heart when she saw negi's determination.

asuna: _ah! w-what is this? that thump again…? I really hop next time doesn't come._

as they enter inside, they saw eva in her bed with pajamas, she has a little allergic to pollen and asking negi why he wanted to become her apprentice.

eva: what? my apprentice? What are you, an baka? you and I still enemies, remember! ? and I've still got a grudge against your father, the thousand master!

gohan: yare, yare… she still have a grudge against negi-kun's dad and they're still enemies. can't she just forget the past? *sweat drop*

eva: no I don't, gohan!

gohan: sorry I asked. *sweat drop*

eva: and I'm not accepting any apprentices, anyway! if you want to learn how to fight, go ask takamichi or better yet, gohan himself!

gohan: eh? why me?

eva: you and your dad, son goku have better fighting experience than boya.

gohan: that's true, but, we used only ki not magic. and also my training with dad and piccolo-san are different when it comes to becoming stronger, so that's why he made you as an apprentice, eva-san, so, I'll teach negi-kun if he wanted to ask me how to use ki, that's his decision.

negi: gohan-san is right, even knowing that I still come to you today… takamichi is overseas right now, so he's not in the academy… and I saw for myself at kyoto! the only person who I should learn magical combat is from you, eva-san!

gohan: negi-kun has a good point there, eva-san.

goten: un.

eva prickled of what negi said that she was really strong at kyoto that night and giving him an answer.

eva: hooo… so you were moved by how strong I was, huh?

negi: yes!

eva: do you really mean that?

negi: yes!

eva: hmph… very well, if you insist.

negi: eh…

eva: however! in case you've forgotten, boya, I happen to be an evil mage. When you want something from an evil mage, you have to offer something in return… keh keh keh.

gohan: an offering?

goten: hm? offering?

asuna: hm?

eva showing her feet in front of negi, knowing if he really want to do it what eva says or not. gohan and goten just stand there having question marks on their head on what eva is going to do.

eva: first, you have to lick my feet! Then we'll talk about swearing your eternal devotion to me as my slave.

chachazero: ooh, that's pretty evil!

Then asuna smack eva with her harisen on what eva said to negi for being his slave.

asuna: you dumbass!

chachamaru: so fast.

gohan: I'll say, really fast. *sweat drop*

asuna: what do you think you're doing, making such adult resquest from a child?

gohan: adult request? what's that?

asuna: nevermind about that, gohan! so,what the hell we're you thinking, eva-chan! ?

eva: ahh! damn it, kagurazaka asuna! I'm weaker than usual at the moment, but you just completely ignored my shinshou-level magical barrier!

asuna: negi is begging you, eva-chan! don't you think that's going a bit over the top?

gohan: asuna-san is right, even though I don't know what's adult request means.

asuna:_ oh god, seriously? is he really that stupid when it comes to adult stuffs? *sweat drop*_

eva: if everything could be solved by begging someone, we'd have world peace by now! haan- more importantly… why are you willing to go so far to stick up for him, anyway? it's not like he's your relative or anything. could be that you've fallen in love with a ten year old chibi?

asuna: n-na! ?

eva hit a bulls-eye to asuna of what she asked that question as she getting flustered.

gohan: is that true, asuna-san?

asuna: n-no! negi is still just a kid!

eva: ha ha ha! why are you turning red then? that's so cute, kagurazaka asuna!

asuna: n-no! I'm just…

eva: you're just getting angry and denying it now… ha ha ha! I hit a bulls-eye!

gohan: she did hit a bulls-eye.

asuna: nooooo!

Asuna then hit eva again with her harisen as she answered no, eva is getting pissed at her getting hit the second time.

eva: damn it! that's the second time you hit me!

asuna: oh shut up! you take that back you second-rate vampire!

eva: what was that! ?

goten: should we stop them, onii-chan?

gohan: I don't know… *sweat drop*

chachamaru: it seems the only person to physically stand up to master is asuna-san…

gohan: good point, chachamaru-san.

negi: u… um…

negi and eva stopped fighting as negi was going to talk to them.

eva: f… fine. come here next saturday, and I'll test you to decide whether you can be my apprentice or not, ok?

negi: ah… thank you very much!

as they left at eva's place, negi feeling happy that she'll meet back to her place next saturday.

gohan: good for you, negi-kun.

goten: un! good for you!

chamo: um! good for you, aniki!

negi: yes! and it was all because asuna-san stood up for me!

asuna: i… it was nothing. I only did it because eva-chan started saying those things…

gohan: yeah, but I'm sure she didn't mean it, right, goten?

goten: un.

asuna: _I don't believe it, he's soo stupid of about what i said adult requests!_

asuna was still thumping in her heart, knowing that eva could be right.

asuan: _but this is bad! my face is turning all red again! w-what is wrong with me? d… don't tell me that eva-chan is right… could it be that during the school trip I started to…? no way! negi is still a child, and these emotions are too sudden to be… b… but then what is this thumping in my chest?_

as they walk through the town, they saw mana, kaede and ku fei sitting outside of a coffee shop as they headed there.

negi: thank you for your help last time.

ku fei: no problem.

negi: if people find out about me, I'll be turned into an ermine, so please…

mana: I understand, sensei.

kaede: ai, ai.

ku fei: our lips are sealed-aru! and gohan-kun!

gohan: yes, ku fei-san?

ku fei: will you spar with me sometime! ? I like to see how strong you are- aru ne!

gohan: hm. sure.

and they arrive at the principal's office to see how is konoemon doing.

negi: are you ok, gakuenchou-sensei?

konoemon: this is nothing, as long as my granddaughter is fine… you've really outdone yourself this time, negi-kun.

negi: eh…

gohan: _wow, no wonder konoemon-san would ever really got a back pain after being harshly signed up the papers of eva-san. *sweat drop*_

after they left at the principal's office, they headed to the library to ask the library club members, yue haruna and nodoka about the map of the entire academy.

haruna: yo, negi-sensei.

yue: you wanted to show us something?

negi show the map at to them at the table.

yue: I see… this is interesting…

asuna: this is the map that negi's dad was researching.

haruna: eh… if this is accurate, then there are secrets within the academy other than in the library. But this is amazing, negi-kun! even the university doesn't have a map like this!

gohan: really?

haruna: hm.

gohan: I see, this is really a rare one that the academy didn't have a map of the entire academy.

goten: hm.

negi: will your club help me researching about the map?

yue: I understand. we, the library expedition club, will assist you.

negi: thank you!

just then nodoka came back with drinks and saw her teacher negi, along with asuna, gohan and goten.

negi: ah.

nodoka: n… negi-sensei…

negi and nodoka bow their heads to greet each other but end up their head bumped to each other as they apologize to each other.

negi: ouch… I'm sorry…

nodoka: ah… uu… i-I'm sorry…

gohan: ouch, that's gotta hurt.

goten: I'll say.

haruna: it looks like a new understanding between them, meeting for the first time since we got back from the school trip. they're so innocent- *giggle* but negi-kun is looking pretty panicky too. maybe he has something for nodoka after all—

gohan: you think so?

haruna: it's a girl's intuition.

asuna felt her thump again in her heart as she watching negi and nodoka staring at each other talking.

asuna: _uh oh… I get a bad feeling in my chest when I watch those two… no way… is it really…_

just then, haruna saw asuna's reaction as she pointed her finger to her.

haruna: hmm? fu fu fu fu…the smell… I can smell it!

gohan: what smell, haruna-san?

haruna: that faint, bitter sweet **SMELL OF LOVE,** coming from that way!

yue: smell of love! ? what kind of name is that! ?

gohan: smell of love?

asuna: there's no such thing!

gohan: hm?

as the sun sets, the gang are head back to their dorm room to call it a day.

chamo: that's all well do for today, good work, aniki.

asuna: _this is bad… really bad… ever since a little while ago, my heart won't stop beating when I look at negi… th-that can't be right. after all, I really hate kids but not goten! anyway, they can't do anything by themselves and they're so arrogant and irresponsible…! but… negi is different after all… he "was" pretty cool during the school trip and he says things a kid wouldn't say but…_

asuna getting even more flustered as she looking at negi that he was sparked as he look at asuna's face without knowing what's wrong with her until now.

asuna: iyaaaa! no! no! I'm becoming the same as iincho! t-this is indecent!

negi: uhyah! What's wrong, asuna-san! ?

gohan: calm down, asuna-san!

negi: are you ok, asuna-san? wah! your face is all red!

gohan: I wonder if she has a little fever, negi-kun.

asuna: eh… no… it's nothing…

negi: that won't do! come on, sit down. please, show me your forehead.

asuna: eh… forehead?

negi put his forehead on asuna's forehead to see if she has a fever, while gohan and goten just stand there and watch.

negi: eh…a fever…

gohan: that's not good.

but gohan notice asuna's reaction as she reacted that negi was so close to her. he wonder if eva's hunch was right about asuna fall in love with negi.

asuna: wait… negi…

negi: eh?

just then, asuna couldn't control herself, she yelled and bumping her head into a large concrete rock as it began to crack and lifted it with her two hands.

asuna: **NO! THIS ISN'T ME!**

negi: eee! ?

asuna: this is wrong!

negi: waah! asuna-san! stop that!

gohan: woah! Don't do it, asuna-san!

negi and gohan try to stop asuna from making it worse and it ended up that negi and asuna both got hit by the concrete rock in their heads knocked out cold.

gohan: a-are you guys, ok? *sweat drop* come on, goten, let's carry them back to the dorm.

goten: un, onii-chan.

*ZWISH!*

gohan and goten carrying negi and asuna being out cold and using his shunkan ido to get back to their dorm.

*ZWISH!*

they arrive at the dorm room as negi and asuna woke up.

at their dorm room:

chamo: what's wrong, ane-san? you're acting a bit funny today.

asuna: it… it's… _w-what should I do… do I really…? even though he's five years younger than me…_

negi: ah… asuna-san, I don't think you would, but did you happen to eat any of the chocolate on my desk?

chamo: oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about that!

gohan: now that you mentioned it, we did forgot to ask her about the chocololate on your desk, negi-kun.

negi: yeah, asuna-san, remember when I first came here, I tried to make that love potion for you but you put it on to gohan-san instead and failed.

gohan: ah yeah, I never forget that, but it's in the past already.

goten: un. I remember that too.

negi: I've always been worried about that, so I asked chamo-kun to order some, from maho-net.

asuna: eh? love…?

chamo: those chocolates cause those who eat them to fall in love with the first person they see.

gohan: and that's the effect of it.

chamo: still, they only last about a half a day or so.

asuna: l… love potion?

negi: yes, I'm sorry it took so long.

asuna: wha… if that's what it was, then…

hm?

asuna: why didn't you tell me that in the first place!

asuna then whack the back of negi's head with her harisen knowing that why negi didn't tell her about the love potion chocolates in the first place. asuna then felt a sigh of relief that the love potion was ware off.

asuna: _finally… it was all because of the love potion._

negi: don't tell me you ate one, asuna-san?

asuna: n-no way! ha ha ha!

chamo: _she ate one, didn't she?_

gohan: _I guess she did ate one earlier in the morning when she woke up._ are you suuuure, asuna-san?

asuna: of course I didn't baka gohan!

gohan: ok, ok, sorry I asked. _Yep, she ate one alright. *sweat drop*_

just then they heard a voice booming and saw konoka hugging and cuddling setsuna on the floor while she was try to get help from asuna, negi, gohan and goten.

AH…

setsuna: ah! negi-sensei! asuna-san! gohan-san! please help me! I don't know what's going on! ?

konoka: aaa~n! secchan! daisuki! daisuki!

gohan: uh oh, konoka-san ate one of the chocolate too. *sweat drop*

chamo: yep, she did, alright. *sweat drop*

gohan then pulled konoka out of setsuna so she can get space.

setsuna: t-thanks, gohan-san.

gohan: no prob. now, calm down, konoka-san.

konoka: ah, gohan-kun.

asuna: I'm gonna throw those chocolate out.

chamo: aaah! those we're really expensive! You should take good care of food, ane-san!

gohan: yare, yare, this is gonna be a long day, right, goten?

goten: un. onii-chan. hee hee.

gohan: heh heh.

chapter 25 end.

hope you like this chapter. read and review guys, see ya later!


	28. Chapter 27

chapter 26:

the next morning, negi, asuna, konoka and the son siblings are dashing ahead to the school before the school bell rings.

negi: alright! I'm going to do my best today too. there's a mid-semester test coming too, so please study hard too, asuna-san!

gohan: oh yeah, the mid-semester is almost here, we should study as well, goten.

goten: un. onii-chan.

asuna: ugh, just shut up about that.

konoka: aha ha, negi-kun is sure cheerful.

gohan: yeah, he is.

negi: come to think of it, I have a test with eva-san too… on saturday… a test to allow me to be her apprentice… I wonder what could it be? _but right now, with my job as a teacher and my training to become stronger… it'll be hard, but I've got to give it my best! To become a magister magi… to catch up to father…!_

Just then, they stopped their track and they saw something going on down there. they take a closer look and saw ku fei surrounded by tough fighters.

negi: ku fei-san! ? oh no! ku fei-san is surrounded by mean looking people!

gohan: no they're not, negi-kun, they're just fighters who wanted a match against ku fei-san.

goten: un.

"gohan-dono's right about that, de-gozaru." just then kaede popped out of nowhere and explained it to them.

gohan: kaede-san.

goten: kaede-chan!

kaede: this happens all the time, de-gozaru.

gohan: all the time?

kaede: yep.

"today is the day we defeat you, chuubukenbu buchou ku fei!"

"ku fei just beat the hell out of them without too much strenght!"

kaede: ku won the academy martial arts contest, so everyday, she get an endless steam of people challenging her, de-gozaru.

gohan: really, kaede-san?

kaede: yep, gohan-dono.

gohan: alright. *super saiyajin!*

gohan transformed into his super saiyajin form and challenge ku fei to a match.

negi: matte kudasai, gohan-san! why are you going to super saiyajin already! ?

super saiyajin gohan: just a little warm up, that's why goten and I need to improve our super saiyajin skills, right, goten?

goten: um! onii-chan!

asuna: unbelievable!

ku fei: weak-aru… come on, isn't there anyone stronger-aru?

"how about me?" ku fei then heard gohan's voice and saw him in his super saiyajin form if she still remembers him.

super saiyajin gohan: ku fei-san, how about having a match with me?

ku fei: gohan-kun! sure-aru!

as super saiyajin gohan jumped and landed down easily with his legs, ku fei knowing that gohan is really strong as she ready her pose just as super saiyajin gohan ready his own pose as well.

super saiyajin gohan: ready?

ku fei: ready!

ku fei makes her first move to hit super saiyajin gohan but he just easily evade her attacks as he just stood still, ku fei jumped back to give some space, she was surprised a bit that he just stood there after he avoided her attacks.

ku fei: hm! not bad, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: I didn't even make an attack on you, ku fei-san, so I just easily evade your attacks.

ku fei: still, not bad, here I go-!

ku fe noticed that super saiyajin gohan has disappeared and only appeared right behind her back as she jump back again to get space.

negi: s-so fast! I didn't even seen him appeared right behind ku fei-san's back!

goten: that's onii-chan for you.

ku fei: _so fast! I didn't even sense his presence-aru! this is getting me excited!_

ku fei then dash forward to attack super saiyajin gohan while he's ready to counter it back. they clashed their attacks as they keep on going, just then, he phased out and appeared right behind her and hit it with a strong punch without too much strength as she been sent flying to the wall taking the damage from the punch. Ku fei then stands up but still can fight.

super saiyajin gohan: not bad, ku fei-san, but aren't you getting serious a little bit?

negi: eh? does he mean that ku fei-san didn't get serious ever since her first match with gohan-san?

kaede: gohan-dono was right about that, de-gozaru.

ku fei: not bad, gohan-kun, but never underestimate the 4000 year old chinese martial arts!

both phased out and clashing their blows as they phase out again and again, negi, asuna and konoka were barely saw their incredible speeds as they keep on phase out. kaede on the other hand, knowing that where they'll appear again after clasing their blows. It was getting to the last part until the school bell rings, super saiyajin gohan and ku fei stopped fighting as they appeared when they heard the bell, knowing that they'll be late.

super saiyajin gohan: shimata! we almost forgot about the school!

ku fei: aaah… just getting to the best part… looks like we'll have a draw for now, gohan-kun.

super saiyajin gohan: looks like it, ku fei-san. *transform back to normal*

negi: ahh! the schoo bell! We gotta hurry!

asuna: ah! you're right!

gohan: come on, guys, grab on my shoulder.

As they all grabbing gohan's shoulder, gohan uses his shunkan ido to get to the school right away without noticed.

at the school hallway:

negi: you sure are strong, ku fei-san.

ku fei: nah, I still can't compare with kaede and mana or even gohan-kun, though.

gohan: that's not true, you're getting stronger and stronger by every minute, ku fei-san.

ku fei: r… really?

gohan: yeah. so what style do you use?

ku fei: my specialty is hsing I chuan and pa kua zhang-aru. and I know a bit of hakkyouken and shinitai gouken too.

negi: eeeh… it sounds like there are all sorts of Chinese martial arts.

gohan: no doubt about that, negi-kun.

goten: un. ku-chan will get stronger and stronger just like us onii-chan.

gohan: un. goten.

negi: _ku fei-san is really strong, no doubt about what gohan-san said._

ayaka: good morning, negi-sensei.

negi: ah, good morning, everyone.

the class begins as negi giving his students their reminder about their test.

negi: I think this will be on the test, so please be sure to revise it. well, that's it for today.

"stand- bow-"

negi: um… ku fei-san, I need to speak with you. and gohan-san too.

ku fei: me-aru?

gohan: and me as well, negi-kun? sure.

negi: ah… but it's not something I should say in front of everyone else… can you wait in front of the memorial at the plaza in front of the world tree after class?

ku fei: I don't mind-aru.

gohan: sure, negi-kun.

then all the girls are asking ku fei on why he wanted to meet ku fei at the plaza. some of the others are asking to gohan on why he wanted to meet negi at the plaza as well.

ayaka: w-what's going on! ? why did sensei call out ku fei-san by herself ! ?

sakurako: the plaza in front of the world tree is around here for being a confession spot!

makie: eh… then negi-kun is going to confess! ?

haruna: about that… it seems like ku-chan is trying to save negi-kun from a blond delinquent this morning!

gohan: _oi, oi, I'm not that kind of delinquent. *sweat drop*_

kugimiya: t… then… has he fallen in love with ku-chan! ?

yuna: no way!

kakizaki: are you serious? but he hasn't even noticed her up until now!

yue: it's starting again…

gohan: come on, girls, he's not that kind of delinquent, he was just a fighter who want to have a spar with ku fei-san, that's all.

yuna: really?

gohan: yeah.

ako: ah, that makes sense then.

kakizaki: but… ku-chan is an idiot, right?

makie: totally she's baka ranger yellow of martial arts.

haruna: and she's not sexy either… it just can't be.

sat-chan: it's done. I've got something new nikuman today, want to try them?

ku fei: ah! I've been waiting for these! asuna, konoka and goten-kun can have one too!

"thanks!"

goten: thanks, ku-chan!

gohan: sat-chan, can I have one too?

sat-chan: sure, gohan-kun.

gohan: wow! thanks, sat-chan!

sat-chan: you're welcome. ^^.

chizuru: gohan-kun. can you tell me why negi-sensei wants you and ku-chan to meet him at the plaza?

gohan:_ I think negi-kun wanted to me and ku fei-san wanted to learn how to fight in martial arts. Surely he wanted to become stronger because of what happened at kyoto._

chizuru: _ahh, I see. can I go with you at the plaza?_

gohan: _sure._

at the plaza:

ku fei and gohan along with chizuru are at the plaza to meet up with negi, not knowing that they we're being watched by the girls who are hiding behind the bush at the corner and spying on them.

kakizaki: and despite all of that, we came to spy on them anyway… in a big group too…

makie: I'm a little worried after all.

haruna: even though it seems impossible…

back at the three, ku fei wanted to know what negi was going to talk about.

ku fei: I wonder what negi-bozu wants to talk to me about?

gohan: who knows.

just then, they heard negi's voice calling them out as he approaches to them.

negi: ku fei-san! gohan-san! sorry to keep you waiting!

gohan: not at all, negi-kun.

sakurako: ah, negi-kun is here!

makie: negi-kun in casual clothes is so cute!

negi: gohan-san, is it ok to bring chizuru-san along with you?

chizuru: it's ok, negi-sensei, where ever gohan-kun goes, I come along with him.

negi: I see.

ku fei listens of what negi has to say, until she saw him attacking her with his straight punch as she parry his punch and stopped his attack from the back and the front with her hands. the girls saw it and they think they were hugging and staring to jump to their conclusions.

"aah! they're hugging!'

kakizaki: eeeh! ? who started it! ?

sakurako: I don't know!

makie: you mean they've suddenly realized their love for each other! ?

haruna: come to think of it, I did see ku-chan leave her room on the third day of the school trip… maybe that's when…?

ayaka: t-then that was a confession after all! ?

gohan just heard the voice of his classmates are at the corner hiding without looking back, knowing that he knows that they trying to spreading the gossip when they heard it enough.

gohan: *sigh*

chizuru: what's wrong, gohan-kun?

gohan: _i just heard kakizaki-san's voice and the others who are at the corner hiding and listening to the conversation._

chizuru: _ara. you have a very good hearing, gohan-kun._

gohan: _that's how I'am even though I just pretend not to hear it. they just jump to conclusion about negi-kun was going to confess ku fei-san._

chizuru: *giggle* _that how they do, gohan-kun._

gohan: riiight. *sweat drop*

ku fei: fu fu… you shouldn't suddenly try and punch your students, you know.

negi: j… just whati expected from you, ku fei-san.

gohan: what were you thinking, negi-kun? you should at least to give her a heads up that when you want to test your skills.

negi: y-yeah, I know, but… the truth is… ku fei-san, i…

"aaah! he's going to confess! ?" before negi was going to tell her, he heard asuna's voice as she calling on them.

asuna: oiii! negi! so you were here after all!

the girls fell backwards because asuna, goten, konoka and setsuna are there.

negi: ah, asuna-san.

ku fei: oya.

gohan: asuna-san? goten?

asuna: we're going to go bowling and karaoke because setsuna-san says she's never been with us before. do you want to come too? do you want to come with us as well, ku-chan, gohan, chizuru-san?

ku fei: ohh! that sounds good! I'll go with you-aru! I love bowling!

gohan: I never been bowling before, neither goten.

goten: un. me neither.

gohan: what do you say, chizuru-san?

chizuru: sure, I'll go with you.

negi: setsuna-san too… that sounds good, I'll go! _I'll have to leave this for later._

kakizaki: aah, they interfered at the crucial point!

ayaka: alright! if it's come to this, I won't be satisfied until I see it through end!

sakurako: ah, iincho! ?

ayaka then jumped out from hiding and happily to go bowling with negi and the others.

ayaka: ara, negi-sensei! what a coincidence! If you're going bowling, then I shall accompany you!

haruna: that's iincho alright… *sweat drop*

gohan: ayaka-san? then, that means… alright, come out from hiding there girls.

kugimiya: geh! how did gohan-kun knows that we were hiding! ?

haruna: I have no idea, either way that he pretends that he didn't know that we were here or he has a sharp hearing.

makie: could be, aaah! we're going bowling! I'll call everyone else too!

gohan knows that he's right, the other girls are hiding in the bush as they headed to the other group to go bowling.

minutes later… they arrive at the tori bowl bowling alley as they bowling each at their sides. gohan and and goten have never been bowling before so they as one of their classmate on how to bowl.

gohan: so this is a bowling alley…

goten: so cool!

haruna: oh yeah, it's gohan-kun and goten-kun's first time here in bowling. do you want you two to know how to bowl?

gohan: sure.

goten: un!

asuna: sorry about this. for some reason, over half of the class ended up coming too.

setsuna: it's ok.

haruna: first, you have to warm up your fingers before inserting into the bowling ball.

gohan: sure.

goten: ok.

after the boys warming up, haruna teaches them how to bowl since it's their first time.

haruna: ok, after warm up, put your three fingers into the bowling bowl, since it has three holes.

gohan: ok.

goten: ok.

gohan: then, what comes next?

haruna: the next part is to roll the bowling ball onto a flat surface without you getting across to the foul line cause it's not counted.

gohan: got it.

goten: ok.

gohan: _goten_, _let's try not to use our strength so much, we don't want to overdoing it._

goten: _got it, onii-chan._

gohan: ok, I'll go first.

goten: right.

gohan makes his first move to bowl as he rolling the bowling ball on to the lane arrows, without using his super strength too much. as the ball hit the pins in the middle, it completely cleared out in one shot and they saw the scoreboard of gohan's side and surprised that he got a strike since it's his first try.

konoka: wooow! that's awesome gohan-kun! you got a strike!

gohan: a strike?

konoka: that means if you hit all the pins at the center lane, you won't get a second try.

gohan: really! ? yay!

goten: way to go, onii-chan! yoshi! my turn!

konoka: you have to wait for the next set of pins to come out, then you can get a shot at it.

goten: got it, konoka-chan.

as the next pair of pins are set. goten get his turn and strike at the center of the lane just like gohan did and he got a strike as well.

goten: yay! a strike!

fuka: whoa! goten-kun's got a strike!

fumika: that's so awesome, goten-kun!

goten: hee hee, thanks.

haruna: looks like they got the hang of it.

makie: un. even though it's their first try, they did really great.

yue: agree.

negi: that's amazing, gohan-san, goten-kun!

gohan: thanks negi-kun.

goten: thanks.

chizuru: you did great on your first try and you got a strike already, gohan-kun.

gohan: thanks, chizuru-san.

just then, they turned their attention to see ku fei got an another strike and that's the seventh time.

yuna: whoa! that's the seventh consecutive strike!

ako: and she's not even paying any attention to form!

gohan: that's ku fei-san for you.

goten: ku-chan is always great!

konoka: secchan is hopeless just like me, I got twenty-two points.

setsuna: ha ha ha… it's difficult to control the power… I got fifty-five points.

negi: that's amazing, ku fei-san!

ku fei: nya ha ha! just leave it to me!

just then ku fei sense a intense tension flaring up as she looked around but she didn't know that it was makie, nodoka (probably) and ayaka all staring at ku fei as she turn her head around, the three turned their heads the other way as well without being seeing it.

ku fei: hm? I feel some incredible ki coming from over there –aru, is it just my imagination?

gohan: yare, yare, they still can't get over it, don't they? *sweat drop*

chizuru: *giggle*

nodoka: _haa… if negi-sensei is really in love with ku fei… what should I do?_

makie: _uun… I don't like to boast, but i like negi-kun a lot… because he's so cute. but negi-kun is only ten year old and it's not like I like him as a lover… but at this rate, if he gets taken by ku fei… that would be terrible!_

ayaka: i… i… I can't accept this! even if negi-sensei has already made up his mind!

makie: iincho! ?

ayaka: to just sit by and accept it as fate… even if god allows such a thing, I yukihiro, will not allow it!

sakurako: that baka! she's going berserk!

ayaka: ku fei-san, I challenge you to a contest!

ku fei: mn! ? a contest? ok, i accept a contest!

ayaka: listen up, you two! the loser has to give up on him without any complaints!

nodoka: eeeh! ?

makie: just a minute, iincho!

ku fei: I don't know what's going on, but is this really ok with you, iincho? I'm strong at everything expect studying, you know-aru.

ayaka: fu fu fu… I'll give you something to cry about!

the gang and some other people heard the commotion about a contest in bowling as they watching them.

gohan: yare, yare, they really taking this contest so seriously… shouldn't we stop them, chizuru-san?

chizuru: nope. let them be, surely ku-chan will win for sure.

gohan: that's true but they taking it so seriously thay even negi-kun didn't know that he was their prize trophy. this misunderstanding is getting worse than I thought.

chizuru: so let's just sit and watch.

gohan: s-sure. goten, let's watch them.

goten: un.

as the siblings and chizuru watching their classmates, ayaka makes her move that she got a strike, following by makie who got a strike as well, and for nodoka putting her efforts and her bowling bowl just rolled on the way right side out of the lane in her shock. As they contine on, some of the people saw ku fei that she made eight straight strikes as she keep on going.

meanwhile… three girls, satsuki, misora and haruna heard the commotion as misora asking what's going on.

misora: hey, what's going on over there?

haruna: eh… that's…!

just then asuna came and ask them what's the commotion about.

asuna: hey, what's going on over there?

haruna: ah, asuna. well… it's…

haruna explained it to asuna then she just laugh about that explanation.

asuna: eeeh! ? negi, in love with ku fei! ? ha ha ha! no way! maybe honya-chan, but ku-chan and negi…

misora: but haruna said it was true!

haruna: it's true, asuna! they hugged and he was about to confess!

asuna: so… what are you going to all this trouble just to tell me?

misora: well, you're baka ranger red, and negi-kun's guardian, so…

asuna: uuu…

misora: what should we do, asuna? should we tell ku-chan?

sat-chan: ku-san is not good at picking up these things.

asuna: uuuun… but paru-news is always suspicious…

haruna: well, excuuuse me!

misora: anyway, let's just go watch them for now. it's best not to say anything to ku-chan for now.

asuna: un… you're right.

the match continues as the scoreboard shows their scores. ayaka has 270 points, makie has 252 points, nodoka has only 17 points and ku fei has the highest score of 300 points and she won the match while the other three include ayaka completely shut down and fell on the floor as steam coming out on her head.

makie: aaa-n… there's no way we could've won.

nodoka: au au…

makie: but a loss is a loss…she beat me.

negi then came to see makie to congratulate her even though she didn't win.

negi: you we're great makie-san! you did great!

makie: negi-kun…

negi: eh?

makie: I'll support your love, negi-kun, so do your best!

negi: huh?

nodoka: haaa… I lost… w-what should I do?

yue and haruna came to see nodoka and talk to her about the contest earlier.

yue: hey, nodoka. what are you doing in this stupid contest?

nodoka: b-b-but negi-sensei is…

haruna: are you going to stop going after him because you lost a bowling contest? that's just stupid! nodoka! is it ok with you if ku-chan takes negi-kun! ?

nodoka: but negi-sensei has already made up his mind, so there's nothing I can do-

yue: I still think that's just a rumor.

Haruna: what are you talking about! ? love is a battle! you're already in the lead after your confession to him! get alone with him, push yourself onto him and kiss him!

Nodoka: p… push…

Haruna: turn the situation and just take his love!

Nodoka: t… take… I can't do that…

Haruna: of course you can!

Nodoka: hyaah!

haruna pointed out her finger that negi was heading to the restroom and told nodoka that it's her chance.

Haruna: look, negi-kun is going into the toilet. now's your chance!

Nodoka: u… un, I understand. _that's right… I've got to do my best!_ Fight, nodoka!

nodoka giving her some courage from within herself as she headed to negi to talk to him.

yue: will she be ok? pushing herself against a ten year old…

haruna: uuun… I got carried away there.

seconds later… negi saw nodoka coming this way and asking her what's wrong.

negi: um… what's wrong, nodoka-san?

nodoka: u… um…

nodoka giving her time to talk to negi as yue and haruna wating for nodoka after having a talk with negi as time passed by in the area silenced.

Minutes later… they come back smiling and haruna wanted to know if it was success or not.

Haruna: looks like they're in a good mood! Nodoka! how did it go?

Nodoka: i-it was a bit success!

Haruna: really! ? you pushed yourself onto him and kissed him! ?

Nodoka: I made all sorts of small talk with negi-sensei! I'm so happy!

Yue: seven minutes of small talk… it's a new record though.

Haruna fell in front of what nodoka said and knowing that it wasn't a confession as she slapped nodoka in a boke to tsukomi way.

Haruna: that's not it, boke!

Nodoka: gomenasai!

Yue: this is no time for a comedy duo, you two. negi-sensei is heading in ku fei-san's direction.

"EEEH! ?" yue told them as they headed to where negi was meeting with ku fei and hiding behind the bowling balls as they listen to negi and ku fei's conversation.

Negi: um… back what we were talking about before… I have a request for you, ku fei-san…

Haruna: c…crap! It looks like he's seriously going to confess this time!

Negi: um… ku fei-san…

Ayaka: negi-sensei-!

Haruna: hey, iincho! it's not fair to interfere!

Negi: please… teach me Chinese martial arts!

"EH?" the girls were deadpanned on what negi said about teaching chinese martial arts as they wanted to continue to listen.

Ku fei: Chinese martial arts?

Negi: yes. that boy I fought before is very strong and using the same technique as you did this morning and the other boy kotaru-kun is really strong as well. so, I'd thought I'd ask you to teach me.

Ku fei: so… you wanted to become strong-aru ne?

Negi: hai.

Ku fei: ok-aru! I love strong men! I'll let you become my son-in-law when you become stronger-aru ne!

Negi: eeh! ? s-son-in-law! ?

Ku fei: ha ha! I'm just kidding! well, for now.

Just then, ku fei felt a burning aura and glares from the other girls behind her back and boy they're really angry now as they chased ku fei which she's running away from them.

"damn it! it was a false alarm all this time huh! ?"

Ku fei: waah! what did I do-aru! ?

Negi: girls, you're causing a scene here…!

Misora: ha ha, that's it?

Asuna: *sigh* I knew it was something like that…

Gohan: yare, yare, the girls just can't stop jumping to conclusion.

Chizuru: *giggle* that's just what they always do, gohan-kun.

Gohan: yeah, that figures.

Chapter 26 end:

Sorry for the update, got a writer's block and got busy so much, well hope you like this update RnR. See ya!


	29. Chapter 28

chapter 27:

the next morning… sasaki makie was on her morning jogging as she saw three boys, negi, gohan and goten practicing their martial arts skills.

before negi could finish up with the last combo of his technique, he was shooked by his student makie as gohan and goten stopped their tracks and saw the two as they gone and meet them.

negi: makie-san?

gohan: makie-san, hi.

goten: ah, makie-chan!

negi: are you out for a morning job?

makie: un. morning, gohan-kun, goten-kun. so, what are you doing now, negi-kun? is that the Chinese martial ars you mentioned before?

negi: h… hai… ku fei-san taught me the day before yesterday…

makie: ne, ne, negi-kun, are you going to enter the academy martial arts tournament?

negi: n… no… that's not why…

makie: hmmm… negi-kun… you may have become just a bit cooler since we came back from the school trip.

negi: eh? really?

gohan: she's right, you look cooler than before, negi-kun.

goten: un. negi-kun's cooler!

negi: eh heh heh…

makie: ne, ne, do it again!

negi: ah, hai.

"hmph… kung fu, huh?" they heard a familiar voice as they turn around and saw eva, chachamaru and chachazero on top of chachamaru's head.

eva: looks like you're really getting into it, boya.

gohan: eva-san, chachamaru-san, morning.

goten: ah, eva-chan, chachamaru-chan, zero-chan, hi!

makie: huh? eva-chan, chachamaru-san, morning!

negi: ah, good morning! are you going off to work?

eva: are you going to start practicing kung fu,then? maybe you should forget about becoming my apprentice.

negi: eeh! ?

gohan: now don't be like that, eva-san.

negi: ah, no, this is… I'm researching ways to fight that boy and…

gohan: he's right, you know.

eva: don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on taking on any apprentices on in the first place.

negi: awawa! That's not it!

makie: what's going on, negi-kun?

negi: um… I wanted eva-san to take me on as her apprentice, but…

eva: well, it's only fitting a child should be playing at kung ku. See ya.

negi: aah… please wait!

goten: aaah, don't be such a meanie, eva-chan!

chachamaru: are you jealous, master?

eva: n… no i'm not!

gohan: you're jealous alright, eva-san.

makie: hey! eva-chan! why are you picking on negi-kun? why not let him become your apprentice?

chachamaru: it seems she is jealous.

eva: hey! I'm telling you, that's not true!

goten: jealous, jealous, eva-chan! jealous, jealous, eva-chan!

chachazero: ooh, goten being feisty a little!

eva: urusai, goten!

gohan: ha ha.

Eva heard it from what goten said cause she doesn't wanted to let her cool off as she ignored what he says.

eva: I'm not interested in playing with kids. and I'm not interested in talking with childish people like you, sasaki makie.

Makie heard enough of what eva called "childish" and pissed off as she talk back to eva so bluntly.

makie: nani! ? you're pretty child-like yourself, eva-chan! hmph! negi-kun is already strong! he'll become a master without any help from you, eva-chan and he's even gonna kick your ass!

negi: m-makie-san!

gohan: whoa, that's the first time that makie-san talk back to eva-san like that.

goten: un. and pretty mad.

eva: nnnn…..

Eva heard it as she got pissed off as well.

eva: _does she still have some of those memories left?_

negi: you can still remember, makie-san?

makie: eh? what?

gohan: _looks like a little side effect from eva-san's spell after negi-kun cured her._

eva: fine! then I'll decide your apprenticeship test right now!

gohan: right now?

eva: if you can hit chachamaru with your kung fu even once… then you'll pass. but you'll have to fight one on one.

makie: alright! if that's all, negi-kun will win easily!

negi: m-m-makie-san!

eva: go for it, chachamaru.

chachamaru: but… master…

eva: don't worry, just go. just don't hurt him.

chachamaru: hai. Please excuse me, sensei.

Suddenly Chachamaru disappeared, which caught Makie by surprise as she couldn't spot the robot. But Gohan and Goten could as well as Negi. However, Negi was too slow to react as Chachamaru came in front of him and delivered a devastating kick that sent the young boy flying to the wall and knocked out with his eyes swirling.

makie: negi-kun!

gohan: _that's chachamaru-san for you, and I know that she didn't hit him so hard just the right strength that even negi-kun didn't noticed it and got himself knocked out so easily._

eva: if you can't even hit chachamaru once, then you'll go further. ha ha, the place will be here. I'll give you a break and make the time midnight on Sunday. Well, give It your best shot.

Just then, asuna, setsuna and ku fei came as they heard the commotion and saw negi got knocked out at the wall.

"negi/-sensei/-bozu! ?"

asuna: are you ok! ? what happened to him, gohan?

gohan: it's a long story, asuna-san.

_Later that day, once the classes were over…_

In a park that was near the World Tree, voices were being heard as fists were being clashed against each other. It was Negi and Ku Fei training while Gohan was were looking at the scene from a distance. Sited right next to Gohan were Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Goten.

asuna: so, is negi won't be able to become eva-chan's apprentice?

gohan: of course he can do it, he just caught off guard a bit earlier.

setsuna: well, negi-sensei is an amateur when it comes to physical combat…

"I think Negi-kun has a lot of potential." they heard goku's voice as they saw him appeared using his shunkan ido.

gohan: dad!

goten: dad!

goku: osu, gohan, goten, girls.

"goku-san!"

negi was distraced by goku's appearance and ku fei moving her palm to Negi's face in an instant, pushing against it and knocking Negi flat on his back. "You lose! don't get distracted, negi-bozu!"

negi: sorry, ku fei-san.

setsuna: what makes you that, goku-san?

goku: negi-kun is still gotta long way to go if he's still keep on training and of course he's gonna need to increase his body strength and speed.

gohan: that's true, but how does he gonna able to do that?

goku: don't worry, I got it covered.

goku brought some clothes that gohan and goten knows that they're just not ordinary clothes as negi and ku fei join the others.

negi: what are those clothes for, goku-san?

goku: try take off your sleeves and put it on.

negi: hai.

As negi did what goku said as he took off his sleeves and put on the clothes as he told.

negi: huh? I don't feel a thing…!

Negi, then suddenly he felt that he's getting heavy as he trying to stand straight and wanted to know what kind of clothes are these.

Negi: i… i feel heavy…! what are these clothes, goku-san?

goku: those are weighted clothes.

"weighted clothes?"

gohan: it's how I wearing it to trained with dad before goten. if negi-kun wanted to become strong, he needs to increasing his body strength and speed as well.

setsuna: that's a good point.

asuna: how much weight is negi wearing now.

goku: well, it's 50 kilograms.

"50 kilograms! ?" they were shocked on how the weighted clothes have much that weight.

asuna: are you sure that's ok with that?

goku: don't worry, he'll be fine. That weight is nothing. Why, me and gohan are wearing clothes that are weighing a ton.

"a ton! ?"

gohan: well I did training with piccolo-san with the same weighted clothes when I was negi-kun's age.

asuna: how much did you wear it back then?

gohan: about ten tons.

It causing everyone to face-fault on what gohan said.

gohan: what? is there something I said?

"pow!" gohan got hit his head by asuna's harisen with her a bit of rage.

gohan: itai! what was that for, asuna-san?

asuna: baka! don't make negi follow your paths! You three can easily deal with with weighted clothes better than humans!

goku: that's not true, asuna-chan, my best friend, kuririn's an earthling, wore the same weighted clothes as me.

gohan: he's right, yamucha-san too wearing the same clothes as well.

asuna: unbelievable.

setsuna: goku-san.

goku: what is it, setsuna-chan?

setsuna: what are the benefits of wearing weighted clothes? Isn't that getting in the way of his training?

gohan: actually, it's not, setsuna-san. ku fei-san, please continue to train with negi-kun as he still wearing his weighted clothes.

ku fei: sure!

negi: eeh! ? but gohan-san!

gohan: don't worry, you'll get used to it when you're getting better.

Negi had no choice but to continue to train with ku fei despite the weighted clothes he wears.

Ku fei made her first move as she delivering multiple punches as negi trying to move with his weighted body as he block her attacks. as minutes passed by… negi is feeling more heavy as he trying to move and blocked her attacks once more. knowing that goku and gohan about negi's training has started in process.

goku: ooh, looks like he's gonna get throught it in the next two days.

gohan: un. I'm sure he will.

konoka: they had a good point, negi-kun's speed will increase if he keep this up.

setsuna: a… are you sure, ojou-sama?

konoka: I'm sure of it.

setsuna: t… that's true.

konoka: see? negi-kun has a chance!

gohan: I agree with konoka-san.

goten: un!

Gohan, goku and goten agreed what konoka says and knowing that negi has a potential on his own.

"Negi-kun! I brought a whole bunch of bento!" makie called out as she showed up carrying a three stock bento boxes as negi took off his weighted clothes to get something to eat.

gohan: looks like time to eat then.

goku: yeah.

goten: yay! food!

gohan: now remember, dad, she brought some food enough for everyone.

goku: right.

makie: here, you need stamina if you're going to win, right?

negi: waah! looks so tasty!

makie: it does, doesn't it? cooking is my specialty! so eat up!

As makie giving some fried meat and steak to negi as he trying to eat it up as he can, after eating, he became fatter and his movement become slow as the girls were horrified by him become fat.

ku fei: you made him weaker!

makie: eeh! ? g-g-gomen, negi-kun, b-b-but I'll show you the secret diet technique handed down by our club!

Makie did use that secret diet technique by wrapping him up and putting three blankets on top, then headed to the school sauna for three hours. But after three hours… the girls were horrified more that negi became too skinny and got him even weaker.

ku fei: aah! he became even weaker!

makie: iyaaa!

gohan: yare, yare, they overdid that too much.

goku: ouch.

minutes later... negi got himself recovered from eating and losing weight.

negi: ha ha, it's ok, I'm fine.

makie: I'm really sorry, negi-kun! this is my fault! I thought I'd help you, but all I've done is causing more trouble…

negi: it's really ok, makie-san.

gohan: don't worry about it, you did really help him out.

goten: un!

makie: b… but there are only two days left until Sunday… wait, Sunday? Aaah! I forgot! I have the selection test for the competition on Sunday!

ako: she did forgot after all.

asuna: eeh! ? really! ? are you going to be ok?

makie: w… well… I have no confidence at all, actually… *hic!*

asuna: eeeh? why?

makie: sensei said that I was performing like a primary school student… and I cause all sorts of trouble for negi-kun, too… I'm so useless….

ku fei: what are you saying, baka pink! ?

asuna: that's not like you!

gohan: you're not useless, makie-san.

konoka: cheer up!

ako: gohan-kun's right.

asuna: I know! show us your gymnastic skills with your ribbon, makie-chan!

makie: eeh? I can't do that!

asuna: come on, show us!

makie: but…

negi: ah… I want to see it too! I've never seen makie-san's gymnastics before.

gohan: you know what, me neither.

goten: and me!

makie: uuu… ok, j… just a little bit then…

Before makie show her gymnastic skills to them, she move away a bit from the group so she could start her routine. Once she started though, everyone was in awe. Gohan found himself impressed at how good she was, though he didn't know much about gymnastics himself until he saw makie did that.

"U-um," Makie spoke as she finished, looking a bit nervous to hear what the others thought. "And that's how we do it..." Everyone was silent. Makie closed her eyes, fearing the worst.

negi: that was really amazing, makie-san!

gohan: yeah!

goten: makie-chan is really cool after all!

goku: same here!

makie: b-but sensei said I was childish…

asuna: that's not true!

negi: asuna-san's right, I don't understand gymnastics, but I think that was great! it was a beautifully honest and direct performance, just like I expected from you, makie-san!

asuna: whoa... I guess foreigners aren't shy when giving out compliments.

makie: really?

negi: yes! I was astounded!

makie: t-thanks, negi-kun! but the test is the day after tomorrow…haaa….

negi: that's true… but now that you've come this far, the only thing you can do is go for it!

gohan: I agree with negi-kun, you'll be able to overcome it once you got your confidence back.

negi: for the next two days… let's do our best, makie-san!

makie: u… un, negi-kun.

"Negi-bozu!" Ku Fei suddenly spoke up, having finished her snacking. "Time to train!"

"Right!" Negi replied eagerly, rushing over to train once again.

gohan: I guess I'll join in with you, negi-kun.

negi: eh? really, gohan-san?

gohan: yeah, I still gotta long way to go to get strong, how about you, goten?

goten: I'll train with onii-chan, negi-kun and makie-chan!

goku: un, that's the spirit, gohan, goten.

gohan: thanks, dad.

negi: gohan-san… goten-kun… hai!

makie: asuna…

ssuna: hm?

makie: negi-kun isn't just cute… he might be pretty cool, too.

asuna: eh?

_The Next Morning…_

Back at the World Tree, Negi continued to do the movements that Ku Fei had taught him during the limited time that they had together. Negi tried to ask why their time was so limited but the only response that he could get from Ku Fei was a smile, a blush, and a dash towards the opposite direction. Negi wanted to catch up to her but was stopped by Asuna and Konoka, who told him to let it go. It got Negi worried, but it didn't stop him from training in the morning.

Negi continued to do Kung Fu movements near the World Tree as he waited for Gohan and goten to arrive. As he did his movements, Negi started to feel differently. Not because of the weighted clothes, which in fact Negi felt were getting a bit light, but something else was different. It was as if he could feel the presence of nature itself, feel the energy around him. It was only at the development stage but Negi wished to expand on this.

"Negi-kun!" Negi stopped his movements and turned his attention to the voice as he saw that it belonged to gohan and goten.

negi: gohan-san! goten-kun, morning!

gohan: morning. it seems that you are getting the hang of kung fu.

negi: hai. I think that I will definitely pass this test.

gohan: that's the spirit, by the way, negi-kun, I was wondering on how are you feeling with the weights?

negi: Actually a lot better Gohan-san, I think I am getting the hang of the weights. To tell you the truth, I am starting to feel like they aren't there anymore.

"Really?" just then, they heard goku's voice as he appeared again using his shunkan ido as goku brought some more weighted clothes.

negi: goku-san!

goku: osu, everyone. here, put these one on now, negi-kun.

negi: eh? h… hai.

Negi applied as he putting on some new weighted clothes replacing his old ones. then, gohan knows that his dad did added some more weight as negi realized that he knows what's he gonna do next.

negi: matte… gohan-san, you're not thinking…!

gohan: oh yes I am.

Gohan, then sent out an unusual ki blast from his hand and towards Negi. As soon as the ki ball hit Negi, he suddenly felt the clothes a whole lot heavier.

goku: g-g-goku-san! did add you some more weight! ?

goku: you got it.

negi: eeh! ? why! ?

gohan: well, I didn't want you to get all comfortable with the current weight, so my dad did add it since it will give more training.

negi: d-d-demo, gohan! why add more! ?

gohan: trust dad and me, negi-kun. eva-san will have no choice but to accept you as her disciple, right, goten?

goten: un, onii-chan!

Negi was unsure. But if goku and gohan said that it will improve, then it must be true. Negi gave nod and proceeded to continue with his Kung Fu movements, pumping a mixture of magic and ki into his muscles to help move his body.

After a few minutes, Negi continued to do his movements as Gohan watched closely, making sure that if Negi were to fall off like last time, he would be there to help him. As he watched, Gohan felt a presence in the air. He turned around to see Makie running up to them. She was dressed differently. She was wearing a short skirt and a tank top.

gohan: _huh? I wonder why she was wearing make-up?_

makie: morning, boys!

"morning, makie-san/chan!"

negi: huh? what's going on? somehow, you look really cute today!

makie: eh? really? yay!

goten: makie-chan kawaii!

makie: yay!

gohan: _well, she is cute today._

makie: I'm happy to hear that.

negi: negi: eh… but, this is morning training, right?

makie: un! it's easy to move in these clothes. anyway, negi-kun.

negi: ah yes, makie-san has a selection test on the afternoon of the day after tomorrow!

makie: un! and negi-kun has an apprenticeship test at midnight tomorrow!

negi: there are about two days left.

makie: let's do our best!

gohan: let's do our best as well, goten.

goten: un!

negi: makie-san, since we do only have the two days left, I've asked **a special coach** to help us train.

makie: You have? Who?"

gohan was curious too. Negi didn't tell him about having a special coach. Maybe It was Goku who was going to help or maybe…

"Hohoho!" Everyone turned their heads around and look up in the sky to see a figure standing on the light post. Gohan squinted his eyes to try and see who it was. When sight was clearer, Gohan noticed it was Ku Fei or rather…Ku Fei…with a beard and a moustache? "_Yare, yare, this can't be good."_ Gohan said to himself with a sweat drop.

"Negi-bouzu, from today onwards, you can call me Master Ku!" said the bearded girl. Makie was in shock at seeing Ku Fei and the fact that she was the special coach. "Negi-bouzu, it will be difficult to train you to hit a master within just two days-aru. Are you prepared for some harsh training-aru?"

"Yes!" Negi nodded. Makie joined as well, hoping that the training will help her as well. Gohan sighed.

gohan: This will not go well.

ku fei: first, we must train your sense of balance-aru, you will pass if you can successfully defend against all the wooden rods from that position.

Goku was just stand there and watching the others to their training, while Gohan and the other three were unnoticedly got their feet caught by ropes and got them hanging upside down and as for makie was panicked and her dress will be upside down as well as she trying to cover it without someone seeing her panties. meanwhile, ku fei releasing the wooden rods as negi and the boys got into their position while they're upside down.

Negi tried to parrying those rods as he can but his face got hit that is so painful. while gohan and goten able to handle it so easily without them getting hit. ku fei saw a little disappointed from negi and makie's actions that they failed while gohan and goten knowing that they're great at dodging the rods and they passed.

ku fei: hm! as expected from gohan-kun and goten-kun. negi-bozu, makie, you can't be worn out just by something like that! next-aru!

Ku fei showed them the next training as she was standing behind are a bunch of mokujins in their own mokujin-ken pose. Gohan wanted to know what are those wooden-like person.

gohan: what are those?

ku fei: it's the Chinese martial arts research society's famous true mokujin-ken-aru!

gohan: mokujin-ken? Sounds interesting, how about it, goten?

goten: un! let's do it, onii-chan!

negi: g-gohan-san! ? goten-kun! ?

ku fei: robo-kun created these offensive mokujins. Dodge them all and head for that hill over there.

negi: h… hai!

As the gang fighting their way against the mokujins and headed to the top of the hill, negi manage to avoid them with his added weigthed clothes as he got enough reflexes to avoid them, while gohan and goten did the same as some more of the mokujins trying to ganged up against the siblings, but the mokujins were outnumbered by the siblings.

Ku fei then kicked makie behind her back so she has to be her turn right now but one of the mokujin just swung makie's panties as she panicked again and got negi distracted by her voice and got himself hit from the front by a mokujin.

After that training… gohan and goten were done against the mokujin and passed while negi and makie were failed again as ku fei got that disappointed look on her face on both negi and makie.

ku fei: what! ? you're tired already-aru! ? nasakenai (pathetic)!

negi: gomenasai…

ku fei: you still have to run a 10km marathon in steel shoes and learn the one inch punch…

makie: I can't take this kind of morning training! my panties feel stretched right now!

"what kind of stupidity are you up to now?" just then, they heard asuna's voice as she and setsuna came in and check up on them.

ku fei: oh, setsuna, asuna. have you finished your paper delivery?

goku: newspaper delivery?

gohan: it's asuna-san's part-time job in the early morning everyday.

goku: oh, ok.

asuna: you have to train everyday if you want to do something like that.

ku fei: hm… I knew it! I shouldn't have compiled the entire menu from old mangas and movies.

negi: m… master! ?

makie: ku fei no baka!

goku: ha ha.

gohan: yare, yare. _Ku fei-san really watching too much kung fu movies._

Later that morning at class 3-A… negi was reciting at his students while makie feeling sleepy as she staring at negi after their morning training.

makie: _haah… negi-kun is so tough… even after all that training… haah… I'm feeling so sleepy…_

After class… the gang are at the world tree where ku fei is apologizing to them about their rough training.

ku fei: nya ha ha! sorry about this morning-aru, I'll do it properly from now on.

makie: mouu—get a hold yourself, ku fei.

ku fei: ok, negi-bozu. let's think of a way to win against chachamaru.

negi: hai.

gohan: goten, how about having a little spar with onii-chan?

goten: un! let's do it!

asuna: let's continue our training from this morning, setsuna-san.

setsuna: alright.

makie was curious as she asks asuna why she was training with setsuna.

makie: asuna is learning kendo from setsuna-san, too?

asuna: eh… yeah, after my morning paper route.

makie: negi-kun is suddenly training too… why?

asuna: eh… well, all sorts of stuff happened on the school trip, so… I just kind of got caught up in it. it's not something I have to do… but it's fun to train like this with setsuna-san. well, it's different for negi, gohan and goten, but negi has some kind of goal.

makie: eh? nani, nani? negi-kun has a goal after all?

asuna: that… eh? is it ok to tell her?

makie: eeeh? nani? don't be stingy! Tell me!

setsuna: why don't you ask him in person?

Meanwhile… negi was having a spar with ku fei with his added weighted clothes on as he's getting more progress through his training.

ku fei: even if you only need to hit her once, you'll be at a disadvantafe if the fight drags on.

negi: hai.

ku fei: you'll have to get her guard down and attack her by surprise… you have no choice but to invite her to attack first and counter-aru.

negi: hai.

ku fei: If you miss the first time, it's safe to say you won't get a second chance.

negi: h… hai…

Meanwhile… gohan and goten are in an empty field to have a little spar where they can see the others are trained as well.

gohan: looks like asuna-san is training with setsuna-san right now.

goten: un.

gohan: let's continue where we left.

goten: un.

Back at the girls… negi's training with ku fei has gotten better with his added weighted clothes as he keep on going.

ku fei: it's difficult to get a surprise attack in during a proper match, so I'll teach you all sorts of counters. That's the specialty of Chinese martial arts!

negi: hai, ku fei shisho!

makie: um, negi-kun…

negi: ah, makie-san, did you need something?

makie: eh… no… it's nothing. _uuun… I've got to do my best too. _let's do our best, negi-kun!

negi: eh… ah, hai!

makie: ok! tomorrow is Saturday anyway, so I'm going to train non-stop today!

"Yeah!"

asuna: you should at least get some sleep…

At the following Saturday… it was morning at the world tree as gohan and negi sparring each other for a while. they sparred for the next five hours before the girls arrived. Then it's goten's turn to have a spar with negi a bit for two hours.

Finally, it was the night before negi's test and ku fei finished teaching the last bit she could teach him.

ku fei: ok! that's it for now,negi-bozu. everything I can teach you within this time limit. I have already taught you-aru! All you can do now is leave everything to fate and the Heavens. Use your remaining 8 hours to rest and Revise!

negi: hai, ku fei-shisho!

"Ooiii!" they heard the voice of yuna along with ako and akira came and brought two huge bento lunches.

yuna: negi-kun! are you having some kind of match tonight! ?

ako: I made some snacks and a fancy dinner!

It wasn't long later before they all moved over to the area Negi's test would take place, setting the meal up as everyone soon found themselves enjoying it.

yuna: so, do you think he's going to win?

ku fei: well, negi-bozu is a fast learner-aru. He learned moves in three hours that usually would take a month to master… it's really unfair.

ako: eeh! ?

akira: but he couldn't be a ten year old teacher if he wasn't like that… well, gohan-kun and goten-kun are both martial artists and very skilled.

gohan: well, that's true, but goten and I still sharpen our skills and surely negi-kun gets stronger.

goten: un! negi-kun will get stronger!

gohan: right, goten.

guna: heee… now I get it! that's a child genius for you! he'll win for sure!

makie: for sure!

negi: no… uh… that's…

asuna: hm?

Asuna was looking at negi strangely and smelled something funny from negi's direction.

asuna: hm… oi, negi, aren't you kind of smelly?

negi: eh! ?

asuna: don't tell me you haven't taking baths do you?

"eeeh! ?" the girls looked surprised at the situation that negi didn't taking a bath after two days of training.

asuna: why you…

negi: no, um… this is… I just forgot to…!

asuna: no excuses! Come on! I'm going to wash you!

negi: waah!

gohan: looks like we need a bath as well, goten.

goten: yay! bath time!

gohan: is there a bathhouse closeby?

akira: the closest shower is in the second gym…

yuna: But isn't that a no-males area?

gohan: why don't we just check first if anyone's using it.

"eeeh! ?"

_A few minutes later in the bathhouse near the park… yuna was the first person to check if there someone in there and it was all clear._

yuna: all clear, no one's here.

gohan: that's good, goten, it's bath time.

goten: yay! bath time! bath time!

"Uwaah!" screamed Negi as he was getting his hair washed and cleaned by an annoyed Asuna. "Asuna-san, I can do it myself, you know–!"

"Don't lie to me!" Asuna yelled. "You'd just wet down the top and say you were done, wouldn't you!"

yuna: ha ha, they're like sister and brother.

ako: are they always like that?

konoka: hmm… pretty much.

yuna: come to think of it, why is negi-kun living in their room?

konoka: because my oji-chan is the principal.

yuna: ah… so he must have some connection to him.

makie: asuna.

asuna: hm?

makie: are you going out with negi-kun?

Makie asked asuna with her deadpanned pace and asuna bang her head against the wall because of makie's question, flustered as she grab a cold shower handle and spray it on negi's head.

asuna: why does everyone keep asking that! ? I said it before! he's just a ten year old chibi!

makie: ahaha… I guess you're right.

asuna: he's so much of a chibi that he needs looking after all the time, so… ok, all done.

gohan: us too.

goten: us too!

After a few minutes, Asuna, Negi, Makie gohan and goten all tried to sneak out of the shower room without anyone noticing. "This is so exciting! What if Ayaka or a teacher catches us in here?" But once she said it, Ayaka, Natsumi and Shizuna came into the shower room, causing Asuna, Makie and Negi to switch directions and go into the nearest stall to avoid their gaze while gohan has to go up in the ceiling with his towel on without anyone notice him and goten wearing his towel was with negi and the girl which negi was hiding behind asuna and makie without them seeing him.

goten: ah, ayaka-chan, natsumi-chan, shizuna-sensei.

ayaka: ara? goten-san? asuna-san, makie-san, everyone, why is goten-san with you bathing together?

asuna: ah ha ha! iincho! are you coming back from the equestrian club?

Makie: w-well, goten-kun wanted to bath with us.

goten: un!

natsumi: heee… where's gohan-kun?

goten: onii-chan already bathed in a different bathhouse.

natsumi: haaa… *sweat drop*

ayaka: why are you two in the same shower?

asuna: uh… we're washing each other!

ayaka: hmmm… you two certainly have a good relationship.

makie: _t-t-this is bad,asuna!_

asuna: _we've got no choice but to stay here until iincho leaves!_

Makie felt something unpleasant feeling from behind that it was touched as she warned asuna about it.

makie: _haah! ? mazui! Asuna!_

asuna: _eh! ? nani! ?_

makie: _negi-kun's "important parts" are sticking up against my ass!_

asuna: _you don't have to report that kind of thing to me!_

makie: _mmm! ?_

asuna: _nani! ?_

makie: _it might have gotten a bit bigger! _

asuna: _hey! stop making stuff up! you be careful too, negi!_

negi: _b… but I didn't do anything!_

makie: _crap. Iincho is getting suspicios._

asuna: _pretending to be bathing! Hurry!_

Minutes later… it went silent now as asuna talking to nego about the match against chachamaru quietly.

asuna: a_nyways… negi, how are you feeling about the match tonight? Think you can beat Chachamaru-san?_

negi: _i… I don't know… but… all I can do is try. All I have can do is give my best._

gohan: _that's the spirit, negi-kun._

negi: _i can't understand why Gohan-san wants me to wear the weighted clothes during the match._

asuna: _I'm sure he and gohan have reasons._

makie: _ne, negi-kun, why do you try so hard at everything?_

negi: _eh? um… that's because… I have someone I admire… in order to catch up to him… I'll do my best no matter what it takes… that's what I've decided._

makie: _hmm… I see… negi-kun is a real adult._

"eh?"

gohan: _she's right about that._

Ayaka was done taking a shower as she headed outside first and told to asuna makie "I'll be going first. that's quite a long shower you're having there."

"ah… aha ha ha ha…" they just laughed off after ayaka left the bathhouse. Once it was clear, gohan came down from the ceiling and meet up with the others.

gohan: *phew* that was close.

makie: yeah.

asuna: that was dangerous… by the way, makie-chan, were you serious? he's just a chibi no matter what you look at him, right? A CHIBI!

makie: eh… that's not true… negi-kun is a real adult, ne?

negi: eh… um…

makie: but it's true that he's still just a child down here.

Makie flipped negi's towel and looking at his "private part" it made him flinched and flustered that makie did something unexpectedly daring and asuna saw it and spitted from her mouth and flustered her face as well.

asuna: what the hell are you doing! ?

makie: eh? I was just checking…

asuna: checking what! ? baka!

Suddenly gohan heard voice from the entrance as he goes back up in the ceiling again as she came in and said "oh, by the way… I was going to ask you, asuna-san… what are negi-sensei's plans for golden week…?" ayaka stopped and saw the girls naked with negi getting his towel almost pulled by makie, she didn't know until now that they're in an awkward position and they can't get away with it except gohan who's still at the ceiling though.

ayaka:w-w-what are you guys doing! ?

asuna: this is a misunderstanding, iincho!

makie: ah… she found out.

A few minutes later… Eva, Chachamaru, and Chachazero were waiting at the appointed location.

chachazero: Hey master I can't see the match from here, put me down in a better spot.

eva: you're pretty useless noisy for someone who's completely useless.

chachazero: it's not my fault that I can't move.

"here, you can hop on my head, zero-chan." eva heard a voice as she turn around and saw goten appeared from behind her back.

chachazero: goten-chan!

goten: hi.

eva: what are you doing here, goten?

goten: I was waiting for negi-kun and the others.

eva: hmph. that figures.

chachamaru: Master is this really ok? The odds of Negi-sensei being able to hit me even once are below 3%. It would be insincere of you not to at least give him a chance to succeed master.

eva: hey, don't get me wrong, chachamaru. I'm not looking for an apprentice!

goten: sure you are.

eva: no I'm not!

goten: yes you are.

eva: no I'm not!

goten: no I'm not!

eva: yes I'am!

goten: see? you said that yourself, eva-chan, ha ha.

eva couldn't believe that she fell that reverse psychology trick that she said "yes I am" and flustered by what goten did that and irritated.

eva: _d-damn it! I can't believe I fell that reverse psychology trick! does he even really know what that means! ? _anyway, I'm making a special exception here by letting him pass if he hits you once. if boya can't even manage that, then it's his fault. Don't go easy on him. you got that, chachamaru?

chachamaru: hai… master.

"it's about time…" eva took out her watch as she waiting for the arrival.

"Eva-san!" heard negi's voice shouting as he approaching to it's destination spot. "negi springfield is here for the apprenticeship test!

goten: see? he really came.

eva: fu fu fu… you came after all boya. Well then let's hurry up and get started. If you can hit Chachamaru even once with your Kung Fu then you'll pass. The match continues until you're dead and you can't attack anymore you got that?

negi: hai. are all those conditions?

eva: hm? yeah, that's fine. more importantly… can't you do something about your damn audience! ?

Eva annoyingly pointed at the crowded girls that they followed negi.

negi: heh heh… they just followed me here…

Ako, Akira, Yuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Ku Fei, Asuna, Makie, the Narutaki Twins, Chizuru, Goku and Gohan were all cheering for Negi even if some of them didn't know what was going on.

makie: are you going to be ok, negi-kun?

negi: just leave it to me, makie-san. I'll use the results of my training to the full!

asuna: negi!

negi: I'll be ok, asuna-san.

ku fei: calm down and go for it-aru!

negi: hai, ku fei-shisho!

gohan: matte, negi-kun!

negi: yes, gohan-san?

gohan: shouldn't you take off your weighted clothes first?

negi: oh yeah! thanks for reminding me for that, gohan-san.

Negi almost forgot about it thanks to gohan's quick reminder, he immediately take off the weighted clothes including the wristbands and the leg bracers. All the clothes landing with a thud on the ground and with some cracks appearing.

"wooow" the girls were awed by how negi took off the clothes.

chizuru: gohan-kun, was negi-sensei training with those weighted clothes?

gohan: yeah.

chizuru: ara. no wonder he trained so hard.

fuka: will negi-sensei able to win?

goten: don't worry, negi-kun will surely win.

fumika: goten-kun!

goten: hi.

gohan: now, negi-kun, I want you to try to feel as if the weights were still on you?

negi: eh? why?

gohan: trust me.

negi: hai.

Negi turned his attention to chachamaru who was imputing some new data in her systems.

negi: chachamaru-san! onegai-shimasu!

chacharu: hai. I'll be your opponent.

Makie, Ku Fei, the narutaki twins, chizuru and Asuna were all slightly worried before the match starts.

makie: h-he'll be ok right, ku fei?

ku fei: Well Chachamaru is pretty strong from what I've heard. Gohan-kun has even praised her ability. If this drags out he'll be at a disadvantage. Negi-bouzu has no chance if he doesn't counter within the first minute-aru.

makie: e… eh! ?

asuna: negi…

goku: I'm sure negi-kun will be fine, after all, gohan was there to supervise him like I training with gohan since negi-kun's age.

gohan: right, dad. I'm sure negi-kun will be in a shock and so will chachamaru-san.

makie: _negi-kun… ganbatte!_

eva: now… begin!

Chachamaru instantly charged in for an attack. Negi blocked her incoming punch before quickly blocking the swing of her other fist, spinning lightly as he moved to slam his elbow into Chachamaru's stomach, only for the Robot girl to block with a fist, pushing him away. Chachamaru put some distance between her and Negi, obviously impressed by Negi's sudden increase in speed.

"whoa! ?"

ku fei: hmm! so close!

eva: _how did he became so fast! ? was it gohan's doing? or better yet… son goku himself?_

ako: w-what's going on! ?

yuna: they're really going at it! are they really even human! ?

"_amazing!" _Negi said to himself as he proceeded with another attack against Chachamaru. _I am so fast that I can't even keep up with myself. Did Goku-san and Gohan-san know that this was going to happen all along? I think they're right. Thanks to this, I will win for sure!_

The two fighters continued, Negi getting close to hitting Chachamaru only to have her block at the last second each time. Chachamaru was caught a bit off guard by Negi's sudden increase in speed. While she blocked another attack from Negi, she changed her parameters for the new data. She also increased her speed to match that speed of Negi's.

The girls, meanwhile, were watching anxiously from afar, unsure of what would happen next. Gohan watched intently, noticing all of Chachamaru's openings for himself but he knew he couldn't say anything. And he wasn't the only one. Goku and Goten were noticing them too. However, Goku was starting to notice something off about Negi's movement.

eva: increasing his speed by wearing those heavy clothes is quite an achievement. _Especially the fact that he was pumping magic and some bits of ki into his muscles to overcome the weight, gohan __knew what he was doing, however... heh. _he's still no match for chachamaru.

Chachamaru proceeded to knocked Negi away with a nice kick.

makie: negi-kun!

Negi heard makie's voice as he slowly rose to his feet slowly, then chachamaru charging forward to hit him again.

goku: it's a feint, it won't work, though.

As Chachamaru took a swing at Negi, Negi suddenly began moving if he was not hurt, grabbing her swung fist before pulling the robot girl towards himself, intending to slam the elbow of his other arm into her chest. Chachamaru used the momentum to send herself over his head, surprising the girls watching as Chachamaru swung around and aimed a kick to Negi's back, forcing the boy to let go of her arm as he sailed away, skipping off the ground a few times before finally skidding to a stop.

eva: tch… is that all he got…? hmph, well, that's that…

goten: nope, look again.

Evangeline looked to Negi, finding the boy was slowly moving back to his feet. "I'm not done yet!" Negi called out, smirking as he made it back to his feet.

makie: negi-kun!

eva: what are you talking about? the match is over, time for boya to be in bed right now.

gohan: _ha ha… eva-san can't even denying that negi-kun never give up._

"The condition was 'until I die'." said negi while smirking. "So that means there's no time, right?"

eva: n-nani? don't tell me that you're…!

negi: that's right. I'm going to stick at it until I land one hit, no matter how long it takes… chachamaru-san! let's continue, please!

chachamaru: b-but sensei…

Gohan couldn't help but smile at Negi's determination; however, his fists were clenched hard in nervousness. "_I admire your determination Negi-san." _Gohan said to himself. _"I really do, but there is a limit to what you can do right now."_

Negi charged forward but ended up being elbowed in the back by Chachamaru. "Mm an extended battle. This is bad-aru, his speed has suddenly dropped by a lot. What's wrong-aru?" Ku Fei asked.

gohan: no, that's not it… negi-kun never did a magical contract.

asuna: eh! ? you mean that speed was because of…!

goku: you got it, because negi-kun was wearing the weighted clothes, however, gohan failed to train him on one thing.

konoka: on what, goku-san?

"His reaction to speed." Gohan replied with a bit of frustration behind his voice.

asuna: eeh! ? what does speed reaction have to do anything?

gohan: Think about it Asuna-san, It is true that Negi-kun's speed has increased, but his reactions haven't caught up yet. His body is moving so fast that his brain has yet to register that new speed. His body is moving faster than his brain can process! Chachamaru-san realized this and has already timed his attacks. _Damn it! How could have I failed to see something like that? gomen, negi-kun!_

chizuru reached gohan's hand that it clenched in his frustration to calm him down.

chizuru: everything will be alright, gohan-kun.

gohan: chizuru-san…

chizuru: I know you trained with negi-sensei earlier, you just have to believe in him, he'll win for sure.

gohan: chizuru-san… right.

Negi was on his knees from the last blow. "Chachamaru-san... P…Please fight me seriously. There's no point to me winning if you go easy on me," panted Negi.

chachamaru: b… but sensei…

goku: chachamaru-chan, do it and don't hold back.

The girls were shocked of what goku said coldly to chachamaru, knowing gohan what goku and goten was talking about while eva heard his voice so coldly that if he's even a little evil than her got irritated a bit.

asuna: g-goku-san! ?

chachamaru: hai… goku-san.

Chachamaru did what goku told and smacking negi to the side.

The match went on with all the girls watching Negi get weaker and slower with each passing minute. "Dad, are you sure about that? It's obvious that Negi-kun can't win this fight...!" Gohan said as he looked at his father with a bit of anger behind his voice.

Goku looked at his son sternly. "Gohan, this fight is Negi-kun's. He chose this for himself. We shouldn't get involved." Gohan clenched his teeth and fists but only to calmed down by chizuru as he continued to watch Negi being plummeted by Chachamaru's attacks.

After an hour, despite his injuries sustained by Chachamaru, Negi was still standing. "Negi-sensei…" Chachamaru concerned.

eva: oi, boya, isn't that enough? so you're motivated, I get your point.

chachazero: he's really got guts on that one.

goten: un.

"N…No not yet…I'm not giving up yet…" said Negi the left side of his face bruised and swollen and tried to attack but Chachamaru just kicked him in the side of his head. The girls watching all cried for it to stop.

fumika: but if this keep this up…!

fuka: he'll get beat up for sure!

goten: don't worry, I know negi-kun can win, his determination never quits.

gohan: goten…

goku: goten's right, gohan, let negi-kun handle this.

gohan: dad…

"I…I can't watch this anymore, I'm going to stop him! said Asuna, pulling out her card.

"r… right, asuna!" ku fei agreed.

"This match continues until he stops." Goku said as he stepping in front of asuna and ku fei.

asuna: but goku-san…!

"goku-san's right! don't stop him!" makie said as her tears flows in her eyes.

goku: if you stepped in and stop the match, all of his efforst will be wasted. You can't always be there to protect him.

asuna: but look, even though he's badly injured… he's still tried really hard to get to this point!

makie: I know what you're thinking… I know but… I think it would terrible for negi-kun if you stopped him now… didn't negi-kun said he'd try his best no matter what! ?

asuna: makie-chan… But he's just a kid who doesn't know any better. He's just being stubborn I've got to stop him!

Goku put a hand on Asuna's shoulder to stop her and said "Look carefully and you'll see that's not true."

makie: yeah, negi-kun is an adult.

"but, Maki-chan, even if that's what you said at the showers no matter how you look at him he's…" Asuna argued before being cut off by Makie.

"A child could never be stubborn to this point! I can't express it well but… I think Negi-kun is prepared." Makie said.

asuna: prepared?

makie: Un, Negi-kun has an objective and he's decided to give everything he has to achieve it. Asuna do you, your friends or your senpai know any of boys who have an objective like Negi-kun does? Not just someone with a vague ambiguous dream but someone who can say 'This is what I've decided to live for'?" the other girls were in awe in her words and how straight forward she was. "Negi-kun is an adult like Gohan-kun. He's got an objective and he's doing his best to achieve it so …so you can't stop him now…"

"Maki-chan," said a surprised Asuna and she wasn't the only one. Gohan felt the same way too. Goku smiled at Makie's words.

eva: _what the hell was that…? she's so… straight forward. Is this what they called youth?_

gohan: _makie-san's right, even I wanted to stop it… it'll be all wasted all of negi-kun's efforts._

Eva started to blush after hearing Makie's words. "_Hmph…_she said to herself, _all this coming from a third-year brat…"_

"_Makie-san…_" Chachamaru muttered. However, she failed to realize Negi was right behind her.

"Aaah!" Evangeline called out, catching him. "Oi,Chachamaru!"

"CLANG!"

Everyone stared at the scene of Negi hitting Chachamaru on her right cheek with Chachamaru herself surprised.

"I-I hit..." Negi managed to say before dropping to the ground, exhausted from the fight he had just endured.

"He did it!" The girls and Gohan cheered, rushing over to help the unconscious boy.

goten: see? negi-kun did it and won.

"Ch-Chachamaru!" Evangeline growled as the frowning Robot girl.

"S-sorry Master…"

"It's okay," Eva muttered as everyone congregated around Negi.

Negi awoke soon after. "Th…The test…?" he asked with little strength he had left.

"Don't worry Negi…" said Asuna.

"You passed, Negi-kun!" added Makie.

"Hmph I lose boya, you can come to my cottage any time and I'll train you just like I promised. OH and one more thing you should keep learning that Kung Fu of yours" said Eva walking away as Chachamaru bowed. "Everyone needs to have some physical skill; Kung Fu suits someone logical like you. Continue with what you have been doing especially with the weighted clothes. It seems that gohan and son goku's training was better than I expected."

goku: oya? you know that it was my idea?

eva: of course it is.

goku: heh heh.

"Right," Negi said happily. "Thank you Eva-san."

"You did great Negi-kun," Gohan said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Gohan-san," Negi said. "I'm sorry that I doubted you and goku-san as well."

goku: it's fine, you did great.

"Don't worry about it," Gohan said, "because starting tomorrow, I'm going to add more weight to your training."

Negi chuckled and smiled, too weak to protest. Makie knelt beside Negi. "Well done…Negi-kun."

"Yes," Negi responded. "You do your best too, Makie-san."

"Un!" nodded Makie. "Leave it to me, Negi-kun!" Negi smiled as he was helped up by the girls and took him back to the dormitories to be healed up. Goten went along with the group after saying goodbye to Zero-chan because goten called her that name, hoping to play with her again. Gohan and goten walk behind everyone as they had to call it a day.

goku: well, I'm heading back home now, gohan, goten.

gohan: right, dad, and thanks for everything.

goku: no prob.

goten: bye dad!

goku: bye everyone!

"bye, bye, goku-san!"

"ZWISH!" goku waved them goodbye as he using his shunkan ido to head back home at mount paozu.

Chapter 27 end.

Sorry for the update this chapter is finished and damn that was long, well hope you like it RnR guys! bye for now!


	30. Chapter 29

**hi everyone! sorry for the delay, writer's block, i was making a two or three part special chapter that involves gohan telling the girls about his story when he was a kid. so here's the first part, enjoy! **

chapter 28 part 1:

the next day at an unknown location… negi along with gohan and goten starting their training with eva in a large area that stood amidst of a blue ocean, two of them were running across the floor, the other one trying to hit the other. mostly eva sending demonic punches and kicks at the young teacher. Negi avoided the first few successfully but then was sent flying by a kick from Eva.

Negi skidded across the floor. As he got up, Chachamaru and Chachazero appearedright in front of him. Negi would usually be surprised by this development, but he stood firm as he held his staff tightly. He began chant a spell. "Ras tel Ma Scir Magister FLANS PARIES AERIALIS!" A magic shield enveloped around him, stopping both Chachamaru and Zero's attack. However, within a second, Chachamaru got through the shield and slammed Negi's face onto the ground.

Negi lifted his head slightly before seeing Zero coming in with a rather large knife in her hand. Negi avoided the blade in time. It was a very close shave. But as Chachamaru let go of his head, Negi felt another pressure on him instead.

Meanwhile gohan and goten heard it that it was done as they stopped and looking at the four.

He looked up with his eyes and saw Eva slamming her foot on his head. "12 seconds – is that all? It's 3-to-1 sure, but at least last a minute! You'll never stand a chance against that white-haired punk or even gohan at this rate!"

Negi tried to respond back, but couldn't when Eva kicked into the sky. "Further…" she said before jumping into the air and palming hard to Negi's chest, "if you're hoping for pity...THINK AGAIN!" Eva yelled before sending Negi hard towards the ground.

Eva then dashed towards the falling Negi, chanting a spell attack. "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac KENOTETOS ASTRAPASTO DE TEMETO! DIOS TUKOS!" Out of her hand using a downward-sweeping motion, came a massive electrical attack that squarely hit Negi. Negi desperately tried to put up a magic barrier but to no avail. He was creamed as he lay on the floor, sizzling a bit as a result of the attack.

Gohan and goten were amazed by eva's strongest spell attack.

Gohan: that's some powerful spell that eva-san ever used it.

Goten: eva-chan's always strong! hee hee.

Gohan: yeah.

"What you just saw?" That was a highly efficient lightning-class spell of the high ancients!" Eva said as she landed softly on the ground. "It was also one of the favorite combos of the Thousand Master."

Negi: eh? my dad…

"Wouldn't hurt for you to remember it," Eva said. "The way you are now, you could sure use it."

_Of course_, Chamo said to himself as he watched the training from a far. _She used an un-incanted sagittal magica, followed by a fast-reciting, high ancient magic from the high end of the mid-level spells. Simple, yet effective!_

Eva: well then, after you heal up, we'll do more two hours combat practice.

Negi: h-hai! master!

Chamo: eeh? they're still going on? it's already been four hours… geh! day by day the training sessions are getting longer! I expected as much, but I didn't realize eva's training would be this hard.

Gohan: that's eva-san for you.

Goten: yeah.

Chamo: well, this villa really surprise me too.

"Ooh," Eva sounded as she started to move around in a daze. Luckily Chachamaru was there to catch her.

"Master…" Eva shook off Chachamaru's worry and tried to stand up straight.

"Guess you wore me out a little, boya," Eva said as she staggered over to Negi's position. "I think it's time that I collected from you another installment on your tuition."

"What! ?" exclaimed Negi. "B-But, after yesterday, I thought that you'd –"

"I haven't even begun," interrupted Eva as she closed up on Negi's face, "to collect what you owe me."

Gohan and goten knows what will happen next as they just stand there and watch.

_At the girl's dormitories…_

"tadaima." Negi managed to say as he staggered inside.

"tadaima." gohan and goten said.

"Welcome back Negi-kun, gohan-kun, goten-chan." Konoka said.

"Welcome back," said Asuna as she was at her desk studying.

"Wow, are you actually studying Asuna-san?" Negi asked in a dazed voice.

"Hey midterms are coming up soon. I've been slacking off so lately" Asuna told him.

Gohan: oh yeah, we forgot about it.

Goten: yeah.

Gohan: guess all the training from two days ago, we almost about the midterms.

"W-Well, good luck to you~~~" Negi said as he headed for his futon.

"Negi, are you okay? You can barely stand up," Asuna said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I-I'm fine. I have to prepare for tomorrow's classes, so…" Negi said as he swayed into the stairs and almost fell asleep before being woken up by Konoka.

"Negi-kun, please!" Konoka said. "Sleep on your futon, not the stairs!" Negi nodded as Konoka helped him up to the futon and put him inside the sheets.

Asuna put a hand on her chin. She pondered on what was going with Negi. She turned to gohan and chamo and asked, "What I don't get is, he's usually only with Eva-chan two, three hours after classes – what's she doing to make him so tired?"

Gohan: it's complicated.

"Actually ane-san it is hard for Aniki okay?" said Chamo which the girl responded to by grabbing his face.

"You look suspicious. You're not hiding anything are you?" Asuna asked.

Gohan: not me.

"I'm not hiding anything either." the ermine answered. She watched with curious look on her face as Negi fell asleep in his futon.

_The next morning…_

During class, Negi tried his best in giving out his lesson. However he kept on swaying around the room, running into things. He looked dead tired. "I-If you'll read next, Yotsuba-san…" Negi said weakly.

"Doesn't Negi-kun look tired?" asked Shiina.

fuka: did something happen?

Asuna tried to answer their question but the lesson came to a close.

"Th-That's all for today…" Negi said. He bowed before the class. However, as he exited he staggered all over the place and hit the various walls of the classroom.

"Is Negi-sensei alright?" wondered Ayaka worriedly as Asuna looked out the door to watch Negi stagger away.

"There is something definitely weird about getting that way from just two to three hours practice. I'm going to find out what he's up to," Asuna said but found a few classmates behind her.

"Now I get it; Evangeline-san's training?" said Yue with Nodoka, Kazumi, and Ku Fei standing next to her which caught Asuna by surprise.

"So that why he's so tired…" commented Kazumi.

"I noticed because he was staggering at his morning training with me-aru" added Ku Fei.

"Well he just met up with Eva-chan so maybe he and her are doing top secret stuff I can't talk about loudly about," suggested Kazumi imagining Negi and Eva with a big Censored sticker over the top.

"Now you hold it right there! just what are you thinking of anyways, asakura! ?" yelled Asuna incredulously before she heard Konoka calling.

"Asuna! We're coming too!" yelled Konoka with a trailing Setsuna.

"and us too." follow up with chizuru and the narutaki twins.

This surprised Asuna ever so slightly. "geh! Not more people?" As they followed Eva and Negi along with gohan and goten, it started to rain. "C'mon, how am I gonna tail him when you all are next to me?" muttured Asuna.

Gohan can hear asuna's voice and the rest of the girls knowing that they've been followed.

Gohan: Negi-kun, eva-san, why don't you grab on to me so we can get there quickly?

Negi: ah, hai.

Eva: hmph, fine by me.

Gohan: you too goten.

Goten: um, onii-chan.

They grab onto gohan as he used his shunkan ido to get to eva's place quickly as asuna noticed it as she knows where they'll headed.

Asuna: damn it, he used his shunkan ido. Come on, I know he's somewhere closeby.

A few minutes later… they eventually they ended up outside Eva's cottage as asuna's hunch was right. "Oh they're going inside Eva-chan's house!" Konoka noted.

"Are they going inside to train because of the rain?" Yue asked.

"No way! It's too small in there," Asuna pointed out as the group began to get closer.

They noticed that eva gone inside in her cottage not knowing that gohan still can sense the girls ki as he pretend not knowning being followed and said "you can come out from hiding in the trees, girls."

"geh!" they know that they've been followed as they revealed themselves to gohan, goten and negi which he didn't know and was surprised that he was followed by his students.

Negi: a-asuna-san! ? everyone! ? what are you all doing here! ?

Asuna: we we're asking the same question! What were you doing in eva-chan's place?

Negi: just training with eva-san.

Gohan: yeah, but right now, everyone, grab onto me and you'll see where we going.

The girls were curious on what gohan will take them as they grab onto him and using his shunka ido to transport of a place where he, goku and goten knows.

"ZWISH!"

When they arrive, the girls are wondering what is this place as they heard a voice and said "ooh, if it isn't gohan and goten." the girls turn around and saw a little white cat that can walk in two feet and carries a cane. They were completely surprised as the girls and asuna heard it first from a cat that can talk and asked "did that neko just talk! ?"

"it did talk." Yue follow up.

Gohan: it's been a while, Karin-sama.

Goten: yeah.

"un, are these your friends, gohan?" the white cat now called as Karin-sama asked gohan.

Gohan: yeah, they're my classmates and this is negi-kun, he's the teacher of our class.

Karin-sama: hooh… so you and goten are in school now, nya?

Gohan: yeah, but we're done right now and wanted to pay a visit.

Karin-sama: hm. I see. how's goku doing, nya?

Gohan: he's fine, he's at home right now.

Asuna: um, gohan, aren't you gonna introduce him to us?

Gohan: ah, sorry, heh heh, everyone, this is Karin-sama. he's my dad's friend and a martial arts master.

Karin-sama: nice to meet you all.

"nice to meet you too."

Ku fei: ooh! martial arts master! ?

Karin-sama: hmm. so you're a martial artist, aren't you?

Ku fei: ooh? you know-aru?

Karin-sama: ho ho ho, of course, nya, from what I can tell you are a skilled fighter.

Ku fei: eh heh.

Ku fei got a compliment from Karin-sama.

Asuna: how old are you, Karin-sama.

Karin-sama: 800 years old, nya.

"eeeh! ? 800 years old! ?" they surprise that Karin-sama said and not knowing that he's not an ordinary cat.

Asuna: are you sure you're not just an ordinary cat if I asked?

Karin-sama: ho ho ho, I'm not just an ordinary cat for nothing, I'm a senbyo, nya. (immortal cat)

"senbyo?" they asked.

Karin-sama: I am a deity who lived here at the top of this tower, Karin-to (karin's tower) . as you can see, there a village way down there from the tower is the sacred land of karin.

Negi: sacred land of karin?

Karin: that's right. there are native people lived here peacefully.

Negi: heee…

Karin-sama: and this place, Karin-to where goku trained here since he was goten's age.

Asuna: goku-san trained here before?

Karin-sama: that's right.

"heee…"

Karin: you've got really good friends, gohan.

Gohan: hai. we'll we better go, Karin-sama, there's still one place I wanted to show it to them.

Karin: hm. it's good to see you and goten again for a while.

Goten: un!

"it's been nice to meet you, Karin-sama." the girls said as they grab on gohan as he used his shunkan ido as he and goten waved to karin-sama as he waved back at them and left.

"ZWISH!"

The next place that gohan and the gang arrived at is an tower like building with tress and all white floors as they looked around that it was so quiet.

"is that you, gohan-san? goten-san?" the girls and negi heard a voice as they turn around and saw a man in green and he just look like the namekku-seijin piccolo only younger and wearing the same clothes when he was a kid as he met up with gohan and his friends for a greeting.

Gohan: yo, it's been a while, dende.

Goten: hi, dende!

Asuna: gohan, this person… isn't that look like piccolo-san?

Konoka: yeah, he looks like it.

Gohan: yeah, but it's not piccolo-san, everyone, this is dende. Dende, these are my friends.

"aah, you're his friends I see. it's nice to meet you all." The namekku-seijin now called as dende said as he greet them.

"nice to meet you too."

Asuna: so, what is this place, dende-san?

Dende: as you can see, this place is kami-sama's look out.

"eeeh! ? kami-sama's look out! ?"

Dende: ha ha. I'm guessing you're surprise to see this place.

Asuna: of course we're surprised! And the name of this place… does that means you're…

Dende: I'am a guardian of earth as kami-sama.

"eeeh! ? kami-sama! ?"

Dende: hai. it's my job as a guardian to look down at earth for any evil that come to invade earth.

Makie: from earth? wait you don't mean…?

Dende: you can take a look but watch your step and you fall.

The girls including negi looked down to earth from the edge of kami-sama's look out and saw nothing but clouds down there they were curious about the place as asuna asked gohan.

Asuna: hey, gohan, I can't see anything down there, just some clouds.

Gohan: ha ha, you see, we're above earth's equator.

"eeeh! ? above earth! ?"

They were shocked what gohan said as they stepped back and giving some space. asuna got rage a bit as she whacked gohan's head with her harisen.

Gohan: itai! what was that for, asuna-san?

Asuna: baka! you brought us here this place so high! i… I don't know even what to say!

Gohan: why is that?

Asuna: haaa… nevermind.

Dende: so, what brings you here, gohan-san?

Gohan: just paying a visit, dende.

Dende: I see.

Gohan: where is mister popo?

"right here, son gohan." they turn around and saw a black man wearing Arabian clothes as he came.

"mister popo!"

"mister popo?" the girls and negi asked.

Gohan: everyone, this is mister popo, he's dende's assistant-deity of this place. these are my friends, mister popo.

The black man now called as mister popo greet them as the girls and negi greet him.

Mister popo: it's nice to meet you, friends of son gohan.

"nice to meet you too."

Gohan: mister popo, goten and i wanted to show everyone the place where dad and I train. is it ok, dende?

Dende: hai, feel free to show them to you.

Goten: thanks, dende!

"follow me, son gohan and friends" mister popo said to the gang as they follow follow him inside the building. When they entered inside, they walked through the center of the building inside that can provide housing, food supplies, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters. They were curious around the place as negi ask mister popo what kind of place has it while they walking.

Negi: um, mister popo, what kind of place is this?

Mister popo: this place has everything you need to do like housing, food, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters.

Negi: heee… I see.

As they keep on walking in the next three minutes, they felt the air increasingly grows dense in the process beyond the plaza.

Asuna: is it just me or is the air got thin a little bit?

Mister popo: we should be arrive at the training room in a minute.

Negi: training room?

Gohan: you'll see.

As they arrived at the deep part of the plaza, they are at a wooden door as mister popo opens it and saw some beds, a huge clock hanging and a bathroom. Its their first time they entered the room as mister popo said to gohan "how long will you be done?"

Gohan: six minutes.

Mister popo: I see. then, enjoy your stay.

As mister popo left, they saw the door closed and disappeared some of them where panicked as they don't know what to do next.

Makie: aah! the door is gone!

Asuna: eeh! ? gohan! what the hell is the meaning of this! ?

Gohan: calm down, asuna-san, I'll explain it you all right now.

Asuna: you better!

Gohan: you see, this room that we entered right now, is the room of spirits and time.

"room of spirits and time?" they asked.

Gohan: it's a special room that we are entered right is a separate dimension from earth.

"eeeh! ?"

Makie: are we in an another world or something, gohan-kun! ?

Gohan: calm down, were still on earth but inside it's like a different earth.

"huh?"

Gohan: anyway, this is the place where me and dad trained here before.

Negi: heee… gohan-san and goku-san's special training room. by the way, gohan-san, when did you say room of spirits and time…?

Gohan: you see, the air in here is getting thin as you can feel it.

Fuka: now that he mentioned it…

Fumika: I feel it too, the air is thin in here.

Gohan: this room has no definite boundaries here as it can get. Take a look over there and what do you see.

The girls and negi take a look at the other side of the room and they saw a huge infinite like space with auroras above and two huge hourglasses, they awed in the place like they were in antartica.

Nodoka: is that an aurora?

Yue: yes it is.

Nodoka: so pretty.

Makie: yeah.

Ku fei: let me take a closer look—

Gohan: ah! matte, ku fei-san!

"eh?" ku fei walk down to the step as she felt that she was pulled down on the floor they flinched that ku fei got kneeled down on the floor as she get back up and back into the normal spot panting heavily.

Asuna: gohan… what the hell was that! ?

Gohan: I forgot to tell you that when you entering that infinite space like area, the gravity kicks in.

Negi: they have gravity! ?

Gohan: yeah, heh heh, sorry about that.

Asuna: then, how many times the gravity when you enter?

Gohan: ten times.

"ten times! ?"

Ku fei: no wonder my body was pulled down-aru!

Asuna: why didn't you tell us sooner, baka!

Gohan: sorry, it's because the gravity of this place is different from the earth's gravity just as ku fei-san entered it.

Negi: this place is so different yet, the air is thin.

Gohan: you got it.

Negi: so, how long you've been training with goku-san here before?

Gohan: up to one year.

"ONE YEAR! ?"

Asuna: you trained here with goku-san for one year! ?

Gohan: yeah.

Asuna: unbelievable! No wonder you were able to handle this kind of condition even goten!

Gohan: well, that's how it goes.

Konoka: gohan-kun, if you and goku-san trained here for a year, does that mean that the earth outside will become a year later?

Makie: ah! now that you mention it…! waah we'll miss the entire school for a year!

Gohan: don't worry, makie-san, here in the room of spirits and time, time is faster here than in the real world outside.

Setsuna: what does that mean, gohan-san?

Gohan: you see, one year here in the room while one day is outside the real world.

"oooh."

Asuna: one year inside here while outside the real world is one day?

Gohan: yep, so don't worry, we don't even missed the school for a year.

Negi: heee… no wonder why you and goku-san really trained here because of the time of the room of spirits and time is faster here inside while the real world is just one day.

Gohan: that's right.

" *sigh* no wonder I felt a little better because of what gohan explained about the time." asuna said with a sigh of relief.

Setsuna: yeah, still the air in here is thin, it's no wonder they can easily overcome the condition.

Konoka: un.

Yue: right.

Asakura: but still this place is amazing, though.

Gohan: oh yeah, when dad and I trained here before, we don't wanted to get very far from this spot.

Asuna: why is that?

Gohan: you see, if you trained at a very far empty space, you'll be lost and trapped here forever.

"eeeh! ?"

Negi: t-that's terrible!

Gohan: yeah, like I said, you can train here as long as not very far from this spot.

Asuna: an amazing place here to train, but scary to get lost…

Chamo: y-yeah.

Gohan: we'll, then, let's head back outside the real world, let's go goten.

Goten: un.

The gang nodded as they followed the boys exited the room of spirit and time and headed back to the top outside the lookout.

Dende: oh, you finished, gohan-san?

Gohan: yep, that's it.

Dende: I see.

Gohan: thanks for giving the girls the tour, mister popo.

Mister popo: you're welcome.

Gohan: well, we better get back to mahora and call it a day.

"yeah." the girls nodded.

Gohan: I'll see you later, dende.

Goten: bye dende!

"it's nice meeting with you, dende-san."

Dende: you too, girls, and I'll see you later as well, gohan-san, goten-san.

the gang grabbed onto gohan and used his shunkan ido to head back to mahora gakuen and call it a day.

the next day…

after class… the gang minus chizuru followed the four people just like from yesterday at eva's house and hide from the bushes again, only this time gohan pretend that he didn't sense their ki and knowing that they were been followed again.

When they got inside the cottage, they found that there was no one there. "This is weird; I'm sure those four entered the house," muttered Asuna confused as she and the other girls checked and looked around the cottage.

"No one in the bath or toilet either-aru," Ku Fei stated.

Nodoka then shouted "E…Everyone this way!"

Asuna turned to the Nodoka, who was on the stairs. "Find something?"

Nodoka nodded. "Umm, in the basement." The girls quickly descended into the basement where a large model villa in a bottle was waiting before them.

"What is this?" wondered Asuna.

"What do you think it is?" Yue asked. "Some kind of building…a miniature tower? Like a ship in a bottle almost," Konoka said.

"It's too detailed for a miniature – is it a hologram?" Kazumi commented. The girls tapped the glass trying to figure it out with the only clue was that the bottle had a label saying Evangeline's resort.

"Just now it seems that Nodoka saw negi-sensei, gohan-kun and goten-kun walking around inside there," Yue told them. "But how is that possible?" Kazumi asked as she unknowingly stepped on a magic seal which lit up her and the others and disappeared. Well, except for Asuna as she continued to inspect the bottle.

"Huh? hey, guys? Where did you all go! ?" Asuna asked out loud as she looked from side to side, trying to find her missing friends.

_Meanwhile, outside in the real world…_

"I wonder is Negi-sensei is okay right now?" Chizuru said as she walked back to the dorms with Natsumi. "I'm a little worried about Gohan-kun though."

"I'm sure he is fine," Natsumi said.

Chizuru was about to say something in agreement with Natsumi before she noticed something laying in the street. "There's something collapsed in the street Natsumi." she told her friend.

"Collapsed in the street?" she yelled out before spotting it. "I see, a dog. Poor thing."

Chizuru picked up the puppy. "It looks like this little guy is injured," she said.

"Wah-is that the best thing to be doing Chizu-nee?"

_Inside the resort…_

"Guys?" Asuna had just suddenly found herself in a different place. "Ah, Yue-chan thank goodness!" Asuna said as she spotted Yue.

"You finally got here Asuna-san?" Yue commented.

"Where did you all go? I was looking for you!" Asuna yelled out wondering where the others were.

Ignoring Asuna's rant for a moment, Yue cleared her throat and motioned to Asuna to look around. "Forget that for a moment and take a look around," she told Asuna. Asuna stopped her rant and looked around. She found that she was in a life size version of the model in the bottle.

"WHA…WH-H...WH...WHERE THE HELL ARE WE! ?"

"Somehow or another we seem to be in the same place as that miniature we saw before," Yue explained making Asuna groan.

"Uuuh…and I was trying not to be surprised by anything anymore…"

"Come this way Asuna-san," Yue said as she started leading Asuna the way.

"Hey wait a sec why doesn't such a high bridge have any handrails?" Asuna questioned. "I wish this fantasy stuff would give me a break already!"

Yue turned back and looked at Asuna with a smirk. "Is that so? I think these recent fantastic events have got my heart dancing. I feel that my days are far more fulfilled than the boring lessons at school would make them."

"You say that but your knees are shaking like mine…" Asuna deadpanned.

"This is called shaking with excitement," Yue defended. "We looked around a bit in the thirty minute period before you arrived," Yue told Asuna which confused her since she was looking for everyone for a minute. She was about the logistics of such a thing before Kazumi called her about hearing voice from underneath.

"Hehe, it's all right, right? Just a little more." said the voice of Evangeline as the girls hid round the corner.

"B-But I…I'm just so tired!" protested Negi's voice.

"You'll bounce back – you're young! Take a break, and we'll start again," Eva's voice said.

"No! Please!"

"Hurry and whip it out!

"Eva-san, no! We musn't…"

"Heh, heh… I said, call me 'Master'!"

Asuna couldn't take it anymore and came out of the corner. "Hey what the hell are you doing Eva-chan! ?" she yelled only to find Eva biting down on Negi's arm, which caused her to face-fault.

"What do you people want?" she asked annoyed.

"What do you mean what! ? What were you doing! ?" shouted Asuna back.

"I'm just taking a little blood, in exchange for tuition. If I don't regularly recharge my batteries, I wouldn't be able to train the boya properly," explained Eva, making Asuna very embarrassed, crying in anime tears and said "that's what I thought it was happening to begin with!"

Eva let out a sigh. Questions were going to come up so she decided to be the one to answer them. "This is a resort I made a while ago, but haven't used. To train boya, though, I dug it out."

"Wow!" commented Ku Fei. "You must be an awesome mage to make something like this-aru!"

"Really…" Eva said. "I gues since you folks came barging in I might as well make one thing clear: this villa is only usable in one-day units, so you people will not be able to get out for one full day."

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone.

"You mean we can't get out till tomorrow aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"So now you warn us?" added Kazumi.

"But what about tomorrow's classes?" Konoka asked.

A tick mark appeared on Eva's foreword as she was getting angry at the senseless chatter. "Quiet, all of you!" Everyone got quiet as Eva cleared her throat and began to explain. "Listen up, know that 'Urashima Taro' fairytale you have in Japan? This is backward of that. Here, even if you spend an entire day, in outside world, only an hour will have passed. Thanks to this, boya manages to get in a whole day's training, each and every day!"

"What?"

"Does that mean," Konoka asked, "Negi-kun, that after you work a whole day as a teacher, you work another whole day at training?"

"It's not like he'd make much progress squeezing it in between lessons, now is it," commented Eva. "and I'm guessing that you all went to kami-sama's lookout, am I right?"

Asuna: eeh! ? how the hell did you know about that! ?

Eva: just a guess. and I take that you all been to the room of spirits and time.

Makie: whoa! eva-chan knows that too!

Eva was about to say something else but the whole place moved and began to shake.

"An earthquake! ?" yelled Asuna. "I knew this place wasn't safe!"

"Baka! It's no earthquake!" Eva yelled. "It's because of **them**."

"them?" Everyone asked.

"Why don't go over there and see for yourselves," Eva said as she motioned the girls to the spot. The girls walked over to the spot and looked around. However, they were unsure what to look for that is until Nodoka let out a shriek.

"EYAH!" The girls rushed over to Nodoka.

"What is it Nodoka?" asked Yue. Nodoka tried to say something, but the words weren't coming out as she lifted her finger to point. The girls turned their heads and immediately, all of them turned wide-eyed. A huge shockwave of water was spraying everywhere! The ocean was split right down the middle!

"Oh my God!" Asuna muttered. Kazumi and Setsuna looked down to where the shockwave started and noticed a figure. The two girls leaned closer and noticed something about the figure. He had standing black hair, wearing a purple dogi with a blue sash around the waist. He wore brown boots and had blue wristbands as well while the other wears the same clothes as goku as they recognized it who they are.

"Hey isn't that…" Kazumi said before the two figures began to chant something loudly.

"KAME…" The boys brought his cupped hands to the side. "HAME…" A blue orb formed in his hand. "HAAAA!" The figure yelled as he brought his hands forward and shot the blast to the ocean, splitting it again.

"It's Gohan-san and goten-san!" yelled Setsuna with a smile. Everyone turned their heads to where Setsuna was looking at and saw that it was indeed Son Gohan and son goten.

"Gohan-san/-kun!" Yelled Kazumi, Nodoka, Konoka, the narutaki twins and Yue. Asuna stood motionless as she stared in awe at Gohan's techniques as she did saw it before. Then they saw Gohan fall down to the ground with a thud, catching everyone by surprise. Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi and Asuna all rushed down to help out Gohan. Once they got down to the lower floor, they noticed that Gohan had several cuts and bruises on his body. His clothes were getting torn to almost nothing while goten did the same thing with his brother

Asuna was about to say something but Konoka stopped her as they all grabbed Gohan and goten and pulled them upstairs and into a spare bedroom that Eva had in her resort.

_Back at the girl's dormitories…_

"Chizu-nee was it alright for us to bring this dog with us?" Natsumi asked one of her roommates. "I mean he is a stray."

"There was nothing else I can do after I saw him. I just couldn't leave him there," Chizuru replied while drying her hair from the rain with a towel. "I will go get supplies to clean his wounds. Please wipe him for me."

"Okay. Let me get a towel." Chizuru turned around for a second when, "KYAA!"

"What's wrong Natsumi?"

"Well, I-I-I turned around for a second, th-then the dog disappeared. And now there is this naked boy," Natsumi replied pointing at an ebony haired boy, who was indeed naked.

_Meanwhile, a few minutes later in the resort…_

Gohan and goten began to open one of their eyelids. As he opened them, he saw Kazumi, Konoka, Ku Fei, and Setsuna standing over him. Curious as to why they were before him and staring at him, he asked, "Kazumi-san? Setsuna-san? Ku-Fei-san? Konoka-san? What are you girls doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same question Gohan!" exclaimed Asuna as she came close to Gohan menacingly, clenching her fists. "What the hell were you and goten doing! ?"

Gohan didn't respond as he tried to get up, but was having difficulty. While goten did the same. Konoka and Kazumi rushed over to his side. "You need to lie down Gohan-kun," Konoka said. "You had very severe injuries. You need to rest."

"you too, goten-kun." fuka said.

"onegai, goten-kun." fumika said.

"sorry, I can't." Gohan responded. "I need to go and train some more." Gohan moved aside Konoka and Kazumi's hands and removed the blankets that were on top of him. He tried to stand up and walk away but was stopped by a hit to the head from Asuna's fan.

"Asuna!" Konoka yelled worriedly.

"Baka! You are heavily injured and no mood to move!" Asuna yelled. Gohan didn't say anything or move at all. She expected Gohan to retort back or say something. Something was wrong. Asuna walked over to Gohan and bent over. "Gohan?"

Then she noticed some blood squirting out from his wound on the head. His eyes were blank and comically 'x' out. "shimata! gohan!" Asuna screamed as the girls came over to cover up the wound.

Goten: ouch, that's gotta hurt for onii-chan.

A few minutes later, Gohan was sitting up on the bed, arms folded. Asuna kept on bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"That's okay Asuna-san," Gohan said with his Son grin. "Thanks to your hit, my mind seems to be a lot clearer now. So thank you Asuna-san." Gohan smiled.

Yue cleared her throat to get Gohan's attention. "Gohan-san, what are you doing here with goten-san?" she asked.

Training," Gohan immediately responded.

"Training?" Everyone asked.

"That's right," Eva commented. "gohan found out about this place through the boya so I let him train inside the villa. Although, I didn't expect them to be here for so many days."

"Sorry about that Evangeline-san," Gohan said as he scratched the back of his neck. "we kind of went overboard."

Goten: yeah, hee hee, gomen, eva-chan.

"OVERBOARD?" Asuna yelled. "You are covered in injuries! What the hell were you two doing?"

Gohan: goten and I wanted to strengthen our kamehameha and our super saiyajin powers.

Goten: un.

Asakura: kamehameha? You mean that blue energy that you used was your technique? and did you say super saiyajin powers?

Gohan: yep. it's the best technique that my dad used when he was young.

Asuna: isn't your kamehameha strong enough?

Gohan: yeah, but the kamehameha can get stronger by gathering enough ki even thought goten and I were in super saiyajin mode, the kamehameha gets stronger everytime we transformed.

Goten: un.

asuna: but why also strenghtening your super saiyajin powers?

gohan: you see, my dad and i trained at kami-sama's lookout to control our super saiyajin powers because if dad keeps on training, there's a possible that a new super saiyajin level will unlocked so goten might need it too someday as well.

goten: un.

asuna: a new super saiyajin level? you mean that other level that you showed it to negi and me at the kyoto incident?

gohan: yep, that's the one.

Setsuna: but how long you and goten-san have been here, gohan-san?

Gohan: I guess ever since negi-kun started to train with eva-san, it was two days ago.

The room was silent as the girls began to count how many days they were when inside the resort. Then they came up with their answer when Yue spoke up, exclaiming, "Gohan-san, you and goten-san have been for more than 48 days! ?"

Gohan: I guess so.

Asuna: that's just like two years at the room of spirits and time!

Gohan: you could say that, but yes, it can be trained there up to two years.

"eeeh! ? really! ?"

Eva: heh.

Asuna: unbelievable! Now you tell us that now! ?

Gohan: heh heh, sorry about that I forgot to tell you about that part.

Asuna: baka!

Goten: ha ha.

At night in eva's resort…

Negi was practicing a new spell that eva did to him two days ago, but it's he's still gotta long way to go before mastering it. meanwhile gohan and goten in their super saiyajin forms having a little bit of spa without waking the girls up, except they stopped for a moment and felt a slight presence approaching. It was asuna.

Asuna: just what I expected from a magic teacher and two super saiyajin fighters, not just any boy genius, are you, negi?

Negi: asuna-san!

"asuna-san/-chan!"

Asuna grabbed negi and putting him in a submission hold and said "but… let me say one thing: nothing will come of it if you push yourself so hard, you wear out your body!

Negi: ugugu… g-gomenasai! since I spent today playing with everyone…!

Asuna: I told you, resting and playing around is part of your training! you're trying too hard.

Super saiyajin gohan: she has a point there.

Asuna: but you know, we did all that partying and eating and sleeping, and outside only twenty minutes or so have gone by…

Negi: ha ha, you're right, this indeed is the power of magic. ne, gohan-san.

Super saiyajin gohan: what is it,negi-kun?

Negi: is it ok that you can tell your story to asuna-san on how you struggle your life before?

Super saiyajin gohan: sure. asuna-san can listen to my story.

Asuna: eh? me? well… alright.

Meanwhile… nodoka and the narutaki twins are awake to look for the bathroom until she saw negi, asuna, gohan and goten doing something as she take a closer look.

Nodoka: I wonder what could they be doing.

"hmm. That could be mind synchro magic." Eva said from behind shooked nodoka and the twins.

Nodoka: kyaa! e-eva-san!

Eva: you have it don't you? That "outer consciousness seeking artifact" let me see it for a sec. we can watch going on in boya's or gohan's mind.

Nodoka: eeh~~! ? n-n-no, I can't do something like that…

Eva: it appears they're either talking about boya or gohan's past. Don't you want to know about it? I do believe that knowing the past of a "boy you like" would be something of an advantage, don't you?

Nodoka: heee! ? how do you know that…

"the boys already said they were going to tell the others, so it'll be fine. And as his master, I have the right to listen in. if you let kagurazaka asuna, who looks just like boya's sister, listen to him. Then she might get the ahead with him in many ways, got it? Look what do you want to do, miyazaki nodoka?" eva said with an evil glare to nodoka as she flustered and dizzy of what would she do until she reply the answer "I guess only for a l-l-little while…" as she lent her book to eva.

Eva: good girl.

Back at negi and the others… eva was right about what negi was doing is a mind synchro magic.

Negi: we should hold our hand and put our foreheads together.

Asuna: o-oi, are sure this is the way for me to experience gohan's memory?

Negi: hai, this way's a lot quicker than talking. Is something wrong?

Asuna: n-not really… _why am I so agitated over just forehead? I've been a little crazy lately…_

Negi: you understand, asuna-san?

Asuna: yeah.

Negi: ready, you two?

"ready."

"ok, well then…" negi casting a spell after holding their hands and putting their foreheads to each other. in bright flash, they're on a house at mount paozu and saw goku came back with a huge tree and chichi is outside looking for gohan as asuna asked gohan where they are. negi, asuna and goten were on a bright light and naked, though she didn't felt it until later.

Goten: ah, that's mom and dad!

Asuna: you're right, and what the hell are we naked! ?

Negi: ah… s-sorry, but that's how it works… a technical thing…

Asuna: cut it out with the jokes! We'll get cold you know!

Negi: don't worry, you won't be so cold right now.

Asuna: that's not the problem! and where are we, gohan?

Gohan: were at mount paozu and that place where my dad lives. That house over there was the place where gohan jii-chan lives.

Asuna: gohan jii-chan? you mean goku-san give you that name after your grandfather?

Gohan: yeah.

Asuna: so, where's your grandfather?

Gohan: he passed away since dad was a kid.

Asuna: ah! g… gomen, gohan.

Gohan: it's ok. dad did met him before I was born.

negi: I see.

_chi-chi: ah, welcome back! goku-sa, where's gohan?_

_goku:* phew* I'm famished already._

_chi-chi: what are you talking about? have you seen gohan-chan?_

asuna: gohan-chan?

gohan: she called me that when I was little.

_Goku: huh? I didn't see him._

_Chi-chi: hmm… if you don't eat and get out of here soon, muten roshi-sama and the others will grow impatient waiting for you._

_Goku: ok, I'll go look for him now._

_Chi-chi: I don't thin he's gone too far off._

_Goku: right, leave it to me!_

They saw goku left as he look for gohan if he's not too far as chi-chi said to him_ "I'm counting on you!"_

At a river closeby… negi, asuna and goten saw a young boy wearing a chinese clothes with black boots and a tail on it's back while he's on a log tree staring at a blue bird as asuna asks him.

Asuna: who's that boy over there and is that a tail?

Gohan: that's me since I was a little asuna-san and it was my tail back then.

"eeeh! ? that's you! ?" they shocked including nodoka and the others who are awake that it was really gohan as a kid before.

gohan: yep.

asuna: and that tail you have back there as a kid you don't mean…

gohan: yep, that's the tail of a saiyajin even though I was half-saiyajin.

Asuna: heee…

Goten: I didn't know you have a tail before, onii-chan.

Gohan: well, your onii-chan was born first before you goten, since you don't have a tail.

Goten: ooh. un.

Asuna: what were you doing over that river gohan?

Gohan: heh heh, well, I saw a blue bird on the river so I have to make a friends with him_._

As chibi gohan trying to catch the blue bird, the log tripped over the river as gohan fell with it and hanged onto it yelling to his mom and dad.

While goku arrived riding his kinto-un, he look for gohan somewhere closeby until he saw a log on the river as he take a look closely, it was his son, son gohan hanging on the log for his life as it flown away by the river.

_Goku: gohan!_

_chibi gohan: dad!_

_goku: just wait there, I'm coming to save you now!_

just as goku was almost there to save his son, there was a hole in the wall that goku can't reach it, he have to go up and go straight and to see where the current water takes gohan is.

negi: aah! are you going to be alright, gohan-san! ?

gohan: don't worry, dad never gives up to save me.

asuna: but still, you hanging your life! what were you thinking! ?

gohan: I know that I was childish back then, I just can't help it.

after chibi-gohan got out of the cave, he then fell at a waterfall so high, that goku saw the log and knowing that it was too late until he heard chibi-gohan's voice up on the branch at the rock wall as goku came up and saw his son crying and scared knowing that he's safe now.

chibi-gohan saw his dad on his kinto-un and jump onto him crying and said _"dad, that was scary! That was so scary!"_ goku noticed at the waterfall and said to his son _"gohan, did you-? hmm… how did you climb up here?" _

"_hmm… I don't know." the gang except goten sweat dropped on what chibi-gohan said._

Asuna: what the hell, gohan! ? what you mean you "don't know" how did you climb up! ?

Gohan: honestly, asuna-san, I don't know myself either on how did I climb at that branch.

Negi: you mean, you don't remember how did you saw that branch and you hanging there?

Gohan: nope, it's because I closed my eyes and crying, just like that, heh heh.

Asuna: _unbelievable, is he that stupid when he was a kid?_

Fuka: still, gohan-kun was safe, though.

Fumika: yeah.

Asakura: ha ha, gohan-kun's a strange kid alright.

Eva: heh.

_Goku: gohan, let's go home. your mom's worried right now. we have to go to the old man kame-senin's place right away too, you know._

_Chibi-gohan: un!_

Minutes later… goku and chibi-gohan arrived as asuna, negi and goten along with nodoka and the others who are still watching at nodoka's artifact book saw a small island with a house and trees as the father and son landing on the place.

Negi: what is that place, gohan-san?

gohan: that's the kame house dad usually hang out with them and it was my first visit there.

asuna: I never seen someone who live off on an small island like that.

negi: me neither.

"_yahoo!" goku giving his usual greeting to his friends as they heard goku's voice as they gone outside to see him_

"_is that?"_

"_son-kun!"_

_Goku: yo!_

Asuna: son-kun?

The gang saw from the right to left; a young bald boy with the same clothes as goku has, while in the middle is a young girl with light blue hair and wearing her white sleeves with blue dress inside and white shorts, and on the right is an old man with black glasses, white beard, brown t-shirt and yellow shorts as asuna asks gohan who are those people.

Asuna: who are those people, gohan?

_Gohan: that's kuririn-san, dad's best friend since they were little, and on the middle was bulma-san, she was the first person that dad met her before kuririn-san and on the right was dad and kuririn-san's teacher, muten roshi-sama._

Asuna: ooh… and… did you say bulma? As in bulma briefs?

Gohan: yes, why?

Asuna: you mean she was the one at the capsule corporation in metro city! ?

Gohan: yep, along with her parents of course and as a family friend.

Asuna: kyaa! I can't believe you met the famous creator of the capsule corporation, I'm so jealous!

Gohan: now, now, asuna-san…

Well, the girls heard it what asuna-said about bulma being the daughter of the capsule corporation wanted knowing that gohan and goku were famous meeting them before.

_Bulma: ara? who is that kid with you?_

_Kuririn: have you been taking a job as a baby-sitter, goku?_

_Goku: hm? that's my son._

"_eeeh! ?"kuririn, bulma and muten roshi-sama shocked that it was goku's son._

_Goku: yep. come on, say hello to them._

"_konichiwa." _Chibi-gohan bowed to the three to greet them as they greet back to chibi-gohan. the gang saw how chibi-gohan was polite to them.

Konoka: aaah… gohan-kun's so kawaii~~ i wanted to snuggle him a bit.

Setsuna: o-ojou-sama? _well, gohan is kinda cute when he was a kid…! matte! what am I thinking! ? I have to think about ojou-sama!_

Fuka: gohan-kun's so cute back then.

Fumika: yeah.

"_gohan-kun, how old are you?" bulma asked to chibi gohan._

_Chibi-gohan: um… four years old._

_Bulma: ara, he's got good manners considering he's your son, son-kun._

_Goku: well, chichi is fussy about that._

_Bulma: hmmm. So, gohan-kun, what are you going to be when you grow up?_

_Chibi-Gohan: a great scholar._

_Bulma: s-scholar, you say?_

"scholar! ?" they heard what chibi-gohan said and surprised.

Eva: heh, very strange boy he was.

Asuna: you really said that before! ?

Gohan: yeah, that's what I said before I met you all_._

Fuka: woow… no wonder gohan-kun's so smart.

Fumika: and how he said was true.

Fuka: we should tell chizu-nee everything about gohan-kun's past after this.

Fumika: un.

Asuna noticed what's on chibi-gohan's hat and saw it was a four-star dragon ball on it.

Asuna: gohan, isn't that a dragon ball that goku-san showed it to us before?

Gohan: yeah, I usually wear the hat when I was a kid.

Negi: heee…

Konoka: aah, that's the dragon ball that goku-san told us about it and it was on gohan-kun's hat.

"oooh." the other girls take a look closer that on that ball through nodoka's book and konoka was right, it was a dragon ball with four stars inside as they saw it the first time.

Yue: so that's a dragon ball.

Nodoka: yeah.

Fuka: so pretty.

Fumika: yeah.

It was really a peaceful meeting until goku and kuririn sense a ki energy that they never sensed before. until they saw a person from the sky as he landed on the kame house. they saw a tall man with really long spiky hair down onto his waist and wearing an armor with shoulder pads and black boots and it has a device that attached to his left eye and it has a tail that wrapped around his waist. His device is scanning onto goku as he ready his fighting stance.

"_so, we finally meet. You've grown now, huh?_

_Goku: nani?_

"_still, I can recognize you at first glance, kakarotto._

_Goku: kakarotto?_

"_you look just like father."_

_Goku: eh?_

"kakarotto?" negi, asuna and goten asked.

Goten: onii-chan, what is kakarotto? Is it something to eat?

Asuna and negi sweat dropped on what goten asks.

Gohan: it's not something to eat, goten, that was dad's former saiyajin name.

Negi: his saiyajin name?

Asuna: you mean goku-san's former name was his saiyajin name kakarotto before he came to earth and changed his name?

Gohan: yeah.

Asuna: what is that thing that it was on that saiyajin's eye?

Gohan: that's a scouter.

Negi: scouter?

Gohan: it's a device for the saiyajin that can determined it's power level and it can also locate any items, gathering information and locate the exact place where you headed.

Asuna: their inventions was advanced?

Gohan: yep.

Asuna: incredible.

_Bulma: what does that mean?_

_Kuririn: w-what is this guy saying?_

"_kakarotto." What is the condition of this planet? You were under orders to dispose of this planet's sentient life! what the hell have you been goofing around for?_

_Kuririn: hey, hey! look, buster, I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you should leave right now._

_As kuririn was about to say to that mysterious person, goku warned kuririn to get back but it was too late, he got whacked by the mysterious person's tail so strong kuririn got knocked to the wooden board of the kame house as they all saw it horribly._

Asuna: d-did that tail just hit kuririn-san like that! ?

Negi: s-so strong! who is that person, gohan-san! ?

Gohan: that man was a saiyajin and a bad one.

"saiyajin! ?"

Asuna: I thought you said to negi and me that all the saiyajin were completely wiped out! ?

Negi: t-that's right! but how could that saiyajin survived! ?

Asuna: and he mentioned that goku-san looked like his dad, what does that mean! ?

Gohan: I think it's because of what that person had a mission a long time ago before coming to earth and what he said about dad's look a like to his dad… dad's dad and for and goten and i, dad's dad was our grandfather and a saiyajin as well.

"his dad too! ?"

Asuna: but did goku-san's dad died too! ?

Gohan: I'm afraid so…

Negi: poor goku-san… not knowing where his dad was when he was born.

Asuna: yeah… who would've know that goku-san has a lonely past…

"_hey, did you by any chance ever take severe damage to the head?_

_Goku: nani! ?_

"_did you ever hit your head badly when you were a kid? answer me!"_

_Goku: I did! I don't remember much, but I did get hit on the head when I was very small._

"_I figured as much."_

_Goku: still, what does that have to do with everything! ?_

"_goku." Muten roshi-sama called to goku as he explained the story to him. "a long time ago. your grandfather, son gohan told me… one day, he found a strange object that looked like it had fallen from the sky. when he approached it, he saw a round capsule and within it, it was a baby with a tail."_

The girls including negi saw the image of a small ball-like spaceship crash landing on the ground and saw a young baby with spiky hair and tail.

Asuna: isn't that…!

Negi: goku-san!

Asuna: t-then… what muten roshi-sama told was true, goku-san did come here at earth by that spaceship! Gohan, that saiyajin said that goku-san got his head hit so hard when he was a kid and he didn't remember anything?

gohan: yeah.

_muten roshi-sama: he brought it home and tried raising it. but it had a violent personality and it never tried bonding with him. he was really at the end of his wits. But one day, the baby fell into a valley by accident. it took a strong hit to the head, nearly dying. But with its unbelievable will to live, the baby survived. And on top of that, its violent personality disappeared, and it grew to became a kindhearted child._

they all heard it the story including goku's near death experience.

Asuna: t-that was a near death experience for goku-san!

Negi: y-yeah, that valley he fell must be really high!

Gohan: yeah, dad did almost died after that fall but he did survived.

Negi: and his violent personality has gone too.

Gohan: dad was so glad that his violent side was completely gone.

Asuna: how so?

Gohan: imagine, if dad is still like that, goten and I would've been born like him, right?

Negi: you're right, that make sense.

Asuna: yeah, I'm glad goku-san did became good instead of being bad.

Konoka: goku-san was lucky to survived and turning good as well.

Setsuna: yeah.

Asakura: you said it.

Yue: agreed.

Nodoka: yeah.

Eva: heh, for a kid like son goku, he's sure got a strong head.

"achoo!"

Chi-chi: what's wrong, goku-sa? you got a cold?

Goku: no, someone must've mentioned about me.

back at eva's resort…

_Goku: t-then, that was me?_

_Bulma: a-and what does that mean? does that guy have some sort of connection with son-kun?_

_Goku: just who the hell are you! ?_

"_heh heh, I'll tell you. you are not a human from this planet. Your birthplace is wakusei (a/n: meaning planet) vegeta. You are bred from the strongest tribe of warriors in the universe. A saiyajin._

_Goku: the universe! ?_

_Bulma: warrior! ?_

"_saiyajin! ?"kuririn said after he got up from that hit by the saiyajin's tail._

"_and I would be your ani(older brother), raditz!" the man now said his name as goku was completely shocked including everyone who watches it as well._

_Kuririn: g-goku's aniki! ?_

_Bulma: k-kyoudai! ? uso!_

Negi: t-that was goku-san's nii-san! ?

Gohan: yep and before I forget… he was my uncle as well.

"your uncle! ?

Gohan: yep, but a bad uncle to me.

_Raditz is coming in closer as he trying to take chibi-gohan away from bulma who is protecting him._

_Goku: get away! if you get any closer, I'm gonna pound your face in!_

_Goku saw the speed of his older brother saiyajin's speed as he saw it and intercept it but he got hit by the knee into his stomach so hard, it sending him flying near the water as chibi-gohan get to his dad but he was grabbed by raditz._

_Raditz: kakarotto, I'll be taking your son. if you wish me to return him alive, then listen to your ani's command._

_Goku: d…damn it…!_

_Raditz: kakarotto, I'm only giving you a day to consider this. well, its not like you have much of a choice anyway. however, I'll have you show me proof of your obedience. It's quite simple, up until this time tomorrow, you shall kill one hundred humans on this planet and pile their corpses here._

_Goku: n-nandato! ?_

_Everyone heard of what the conditions that raditz said and very terrified by it._

"_I'll be looking forward to it tomorrow and don't ever try to oppose me." raditz said as he flew away with chibi-gohan on his hand._

"_dad!" chibi gohan yelled to his dad and cried._

_Goku: gohan!_

_Raditz: I'll see you later._

_They left the kame house and goku kneeled that he didn't save his son from his saiyajin big brother._

Asuna: so… that uncle of yours kidnapped you and forcing goku-san to do his orders… that dirty bastard! he used you as a hostage!

Negi: and so cruel!

Gohan: I'm sorry that you have to see this…

Asuna: are you kidding? who said that were not gonna see this, were still ready to listen to your story gohan.

Negi: that's right.

Gohan: asuna-san… negi-kun… right.

_Bulma: what a shock. I never dreamed that you'd have a relative like that guy._

_Kuririn: your aniki is really that damn strong. _

_Goku: his tail._

"_eh?"_

_Goku: his tail… if we squeeze it, he'll lose all of his strength. it was the same as me._

_Kuririn: e-even so, will you be able to grab his tail?_

"_it's impossible for people like you." they heard a familiar voice as they look up in the sky and it was piccolo who appeared at the kame house above floating as he landed on the ground. the girls remembered the same namekku-seijin from the kyoto incident only this piccolo is younger just like goku._

Negi: that's piccolo-san!

Asuna: you're right, only he's younger.

Gohan: yeah, I did met him before.

"_piccolo!" _

_Piccolo: you should already know how incredibly powerful he is. there is no way you and I can cross sword with him on our own. however, if you and I join forces, there would be a small possibility that we can defeat him._

_Goku: and what brings about this turn of events?_

_Piccolo: don't get me wrong. it's not like want to make peace of anything. and your son's fate doesn't bother me. it's just that this guy is going to get in my way for world domination. Once he and his comrades have been dealt with... I intend to defeat you, of course, and then… I will take hold of this world._

_Goku: I won't let you do that._

_Piccolo: hm?_

_Goku: I won't let you do that, but the two of us joining forces is a good idea. it looks like there's no other way. _

_Piccolo: that's right. I'll have to tolerate for that. joining force with you makes me sick._

_Goku: bulma, please lend me the dragon radar._

_Bulma: o-ok._

"_kinto-un!" goku called his yellow cloud as he hop onto it._

Asuna: what is that thing that goku-san was holding?

Gohan: that's a dragon radar. it's a tracking device that can locate where the pinpoint coordinate where the dragon balls are.

Negi: so, did bulma-san created that dragon radar?

Gohan: you got it and it was her first invention.

Asuna: heee… so she created that radar, huh.

_Goku: can you keep up with kinto-un's speed?_

_Piccolo: don't give that crap! Your form of levitation is pathetic compared to my technique._

_Goku: heh._

_Goku and piccolo left the kame house and search for gohan and raditz whereabouts with the dragon radar since goku knows that chibi gohan still wearing his hat that it has the four-star dragon ball with it._

Negi: gohan-san, does piccolo-san really intended to take over the world?

Gohan: that was in the past, but he gives up on world domination and started to living here on earth.

Asuna: I see.

_Meanwhile… somewhere in a crash landing site, chibi-gohan was locked in the spaceship where raditz arrived crying as he was waiting for his little brother kakarotto which is goku's former saiyajin name that if he carry the orders that he asked for._

_Chibi-gohan: let me out! _

_Raditz: alright, then… hm! ? strange, a warning signal._

_Raditz push the button from his scouter and determined it's power level and he said "power level: 710, and it's close." he looked around the fields until he found out where that power level come from, it was chibi-gohan who has that kind of power level. he couldn't believe that if he has that kind of power or not._

_Raditz: shit, the scouter musst've broken. it scared the shit out of me._

Asuna: what does raditz was so scared of you? is it because of your power level?

Gohan: you'll see sooner or later.

_Meanwhile at the sky… goku and piccolo are getting closer to gohan's location as he look at his dragon radar._

_Goku: let's get down and approach him from below._

_Piccolo: it's no use. We should keep going. _

_Goku: eh?_

_Piccolo: he's using a device. Apparently, it can see a target's position, along with a calculation of its power._

_Goku: then, the closer we get to him…_

_Piccolo: he'll obviously notice it._

_Goku: I see. then we just gotta go right up to his doorstep._

"_beep! beep!" raditz's scouter beeped again as he check it again._

_Raditz: again? power level: 710. Damn it, it must've really broken…! two readings? And they're heading here. one… two… battle power: 322 and 334. One is the same as kakarotto's power. but there's no way he'd come here. I'm sure he realizes his chances of winning are close to zero. He shouldn't know about this area in the first place. I give up. it's completely broken._

_Raditz was heading back to his spot until his scouter beeped and saw two figures arrived from the sky._

_Raditz: don't tell me… he's here!_

_Goku jumped out of his kinto-un and landed on the ground as piccolo landed swiftly on the ground as well confronting raditz._

Asuna: so they arrived just in time.

Negi: yeah, but… will goku-san and piccolo-san able to defeat him?

Gohan: you'll see.

_Raditz: how did you know I was here?_

_Goku: as if I'd tell you!_

_Raditz: then I have another question for you. just what did you come here for?_

_Goku: isn't it obvious? I'm here to get my son back!_

_Raditz: does that mean you don't wish to join with your saiyajin comrades?_

_Goku: I told you that already!_

_Raditz: so you intend to oppose your ani, eh?_

_Goku: I ain't got no aniki!_

_Raditz: kakarotto. i thought you were smarter than that. _

"_let's just stop talking or are we gonna fight?" piccolo said as he take off his cape and hat and it felt a thud on the ground._

Asuna: wait a minute… does piccolo-san wearing the same weighted clothes as negi did! ?

Gohan: yep.

Negi: so piccolo-san does that too, huh.

_Raditz: hm? his power level went up to 408._

"_I see. you've been training like hell too." goku said as he took off his blue shirt, his wristbands and black boots only wearing his orange gi and pants. "maybe I can fight more freely this way."_

Asuna: goku-san did wear those too?

Gohan: you got it, look closely negi-kun as dad and piccolo-san fight together against raditz.

Negi: hai.

Asakura: did those two wearing those weighted clothes the whole time?

Konoka: yeah, just like negi-kun did.

Asakura: negi-kun did that too?

Setsuna: yeah.

Asakura: whoa. that's one heavy cloth.

_Raditz: kakarotto's power is at 416. Heh, fools! You believe you're stronger now?_

"_nani! ?"_

_Raditz: you make me laugh. To think you'd come here like that without any concern. This is a matter of not knowing one's place. _

_Goku: a battle isn't just about raw strength! we've got a strategy!_

_Raditz: saying a nonsense like that… kakarotto, I will no longer make your comrade. It seems like you'd just be a nuisance._

_Goku and piccolo felt an ominous breeze from raditz as he said to goku "you're the shame of our tribe! Now you die!" goku and piccolo are in their stances as raditz makes his first move, they felt raditz's speed so fast as he passed through the two fighters and giving an elbow blow on their backs as they got hit but they regain their balances as they clear back to give some space, both fighters couldn't believe that speed of raditz got the best of them._

_Raditz: you fools… how about I tell you something good before you die? heh heh heh. the two saiyajins who survived aside from me, have an even higher battle power than me!_

"_n-nandato! ?" both fighers were shocked that raditz wasn't kidding about two other saiyajins are stronger than him._

Negi: is it true what he says, gohan-san?

Gohan: yep, that's the truth.

"great, two more saiyajins will come to earth and invade." asuna said while irritaded.

_As goku and piccolo simutanously attacking on raditz, their attacks can't hit him as they think of a different move, goku is on the left and piccolo on the right as they go behind at raditz with their speed for a surprise attack but their surprise attack were backfired and both got kicked by raditz knowing that they're behind his back sending them flying but they regain their balance as they make an another attack on the saiyajin by grabbing him but the saiyajin just jumped and missed it. goku and piccolo saw him on the air as they jump up high and knowing how high they could jump as raditz saw an opening by releasing a purple ki blast from his both hands on both fighters as goku and piccolo saw it coming and managely avoid the blast._

_On goku's side, the blast just hit on the mountains and completely exploded by the blast and on piccolo's side the other blast was on the empty field was blown up as well._

_Goku look back up in the sky and saw the saiyajin vanished as he said "w-where the hell did he go! ?" _

"_right here." raditz said as he appeared behing goku and kicked on goku's back sending him skidding on the ground._

_Goku: d-damn it. are you ok, piccolo! ?_

_Goku looked at piccolo saw it horribly that piccolo's left arm was like cut in half but it was complelely blasted by the saiyajin's purple ki blast and blood was dripping from his arm that was cut. Everyone saw it how horribly that his left arm was gone._

negi: p-p-piccolo's arms was cut!

Asuna: ouch! that must've really painful!

Gohan: I know, but piccolo-san can recover himself later on.

Negi: but, how is he gonna fight with just one arm! ?

Gohan: you'll see, negi-kun.

_Piccolo: d-don't worry about it. i-I can still manage to fight without one of my arms._

"_ha ha ha! it looks like we've taken a step closer towards your deaths." Raditz maniacally laugh._

_Goku and piccolo are pissed off right now by him._

_Piccolo: oi, son goku. Do you have some sort of new technique up to your sleeve?_

_Goku: heh heh. sorry, I don't have one._

_Piccolo: teh, you've been slacking off. I've been digilently training and developing one, however. _

_Raditz: what are you blabbling about? regardless of what tactics you may come up with, it's going to be useless. Let's make it easy and just have you both drop dead right now._

_Goku: can you do it in one arm?_

_Piccolo: yeah, it'll be alright. however, this move takes a lot of time to concentrate enough ki to do it. but in the meantime, you try keep his attention to you to but me some time._

_Goku: got it._

_Piccolo: keh, just so you know, this was my trump card for killing you._

_Goku: and to think that it may be used to save me, huh?_

_Piccolo: hmph. if it should be able to defeat him, then it'll be your next turn._

_Goku: alright, I'll look forward to it. now, let's see if I can keep him in check._

_Goku made his first move to attack raditz for a close range combat, while piccolo with his other arm putting his two fingers on his head as he concentrating gathering his ki to use his "trump card"._

_Back at goku… goku is still have to keep raditz's attention away so piccolo will give him some time. goku got sent flying by the saiyajin's kick but goku manages to regain balance and jump high while performing his kamehameha by cupping his both hand to gather ki onto his right side._

_Goku: ka… me…_

_but they didn't know that raditz's scouter picked up its' energy reading from goku's kamehameha and piccolo's ki gathering behind his back._

_Raditz: hm! ? kakarotto's power level is increasing… _

_Goku: ha… me…_

_Raditz: ah! and the other one's power level is 1,020! I don't believe it, but it's still increasing. _

_Goku:HAAA!_

_Goku fired his kamehameha on the distracted saiyajin down below but the saiyajin manage to avoid it but goku moved his kamehameha to follow it's target by moving both of his arms as the saiyajin runs off but the kamehameha followed it until the saiyajin stopped his track and said "don't be so cocky!" he blocked the kamehameha by his both hands it goes to it explode. After the smoke cleared out, goku couldn't believe that his kamehameha caught by the saiyajin and said "this time, I'll give you a present!" raditz gathered his ki and fired a pink sparking ki blast on goku and got hit and he couldn't avoid it in time as he fell from the sky onto the ground as the saiyajin get closer to goku to give him a punch but he stopped as he sensed a powerful ki and looked behind and it was piccolo who almost gathering enough of his ki as his scouter reads "power level: 1,330! ? h-he's gathering all of his power level into his fingertips… damn it! these guys can control their powers at will!"_

"_take this! makankousappou!" piccolo yelled his new technique that fires a yellow energy with purle energy that spins like a drill towards raditz and through the mountain and exploded because of the impact from his new technique. after the smoke cleared, the mountail got a huge hole in the gap and piccolo saw the saiyajin dodged his technique only it got his shoulder guard damaged and was shocked by it._

Asuna: aah! he dodged it!

Negi: only his shoulder guard was damage but it's incredibly powerful!

Asuna: I remember that technique, he used that too when goku-san and piccolo-san arrived in time during the kyoto incident on that night!

Gohan: yeah, but it takes time to gather enough ki for piccolo-san to do it, that's why he have to stay in that spot to give him some time.

Negi: if piccolo-san is gonna used that again, he need to get enough ki to do it again.

Gohan: right, that's why it was his trump card.

Asuna: trump card…

_Piccolo: h-he dodged it…_

_Raditz: to think that you could injure my body… you'll will pay for this, you bastard!_

_Raditz gathering his ki from his left hand leaving piccolo motionless as the saiyajin said "go to hell!" as he fired his blue ki blast attack as piccolo defend himself with his one arm, but raditz got caught his attention and looked behind and saw goku holding his tail squeezing and got his guard down._

_Goku: heh heh, you let your guard down. now I've got your tail._

_Goku continue squeezing the saiyajin's tail as it get weakened onto the floor._

_Raditz: y-you bastard. when did you…?_

_Goku: piccolo, now's your chance! do it one more time!_

_Piccolo: good thinking, goku! Keep on holding his tail! One more shot I need and I've reached my limit for this move._

_Raditz: k-kakarotto, you bastard, would you kill your one and only brother! ?_

_Goku: urusei! Someone as cruel as you ain't my ani. I told you that, didn't i? you tried to kill me, so don't think I'll let you say whatever you want._

_Raditz: s-stop this. I've had a change of heart. I-I'll leave this planet quietly. It's true that I've done terrible things onto you, h-however, I'll keep my promise, I swear._

_Piccolo: don't be deceived by him, son goku! He's trying to fool you! he would never do what he said!_

_Goku couldn't tell if raditz told the truth or piccolo's hunch were right, but he relentlessly release the saiyajin's tail and got sucker punched by raditz it sent goku flew away and fell on the floor and got stomped by raditz onto his chest yelling in agony._

_Raditz: what an idiot. it's rare to find someone as dumb as you._

_Goku: t-that was a dirty trick…!_

_As raditz keep on stomping goku before he got killed, they heard a cracking sound coming from the spaceship and got destroyed and saw chibi-gohan jumped out of it so high as they saw him in shock as the other girls including negi._

Asakura: whoa! gohan-kun came out from that spaceship where he was held and destroyed it!

Asuna: did you just broke that spaceship, gohan! ?

Gohan: yeah, it's because that dad was in danger and I was totally angry.

Negi: you mean you heard goku-san's voice in agony?

Gohan: yep. and that's how I got out of that spaceship.

Raditz: w-what the hell! ? impossible!

Goku: g-gohan? g-get out of here, gohan…! run away!

_Chibi-gohan couldn't run away as his dad told, he was completely angry that his dad got hurt. Raditz's scouter picked up chibi-gohan's power level and said "what! ? his power level… 1,307! ?" the saiyajin was shocked that chibi-gohan's power was strong as piccolo._

_Chibi-gohan gathering his ki energy in it's color red and yelled "d… don't bully my daaaaaad!" he jumped and charged in with his ki gathered and perfoming a full headbutt that hit the saiyajin's armor chest not only it cracked but it take a huge damage as well staggered back as goku and piccolo saw it's amazing power that chibi-gohan unleasehed including the girls and negi._

Negi: w-what awesome power you unleashed, gohan-san!

Asuna: yeah, it took him enough damage right in the bull's eye!

Gohan: yeah, well it's just…

_Goku: g-gohan?_

_Chibi-gohan: d-dad!_

_Goku: d-did you just did that…?_

_Chibi-gohan: huh? i… I don't remember._

_The girls sweatdropped on what chibi-gohan said._

Asuna: why the hell you didn't remember again! ?

Gohan: it's like I said, I didn't remember anything doing like that even my own powers unleashed ever since I got out from that spaceship.

Negi: still, it's a good think you did that, gohan-san.

Gohan: thanks.

_Raditz is still can fight as chibi-gohan was trying to run away but he was scared and got him knocked out of the away unconscious with his eyes swirling. _

_The saiyajin now wanted to kill chibi-gohan before he does, but he was stopped by goku by giving him a full-nelson from behind to hold him still and told to piccolo "piccolo, hurry! do that move again!" _

"_I thought it would come to this, so I have been preparing ahead of time. however, it will take a little more time." piccolo said as he gathing his ki again for one more shot._

_After a minute… piccolo did gathering enough of his ki energy to perform his technique again._

_Piccolo: sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready for this?_

_Goku: DO IIIIIIT!_

_Piccolo: take this!_

_Raditz: matte!_

_Piccolo: makankousappo!_

_Piccolo yelled his technique once again and fire at the saiyajin with goku still holding him from behind and this time it was a direct hit, not only it hit raditz on his chest but it hit goku as well as it pierce through both men by the beam. _

_Everyone were horrified on what they saw goku got hit with piccolo's makankousappo, after goku letting the saiyajin go, he got a hole on his chest with blood and raditz got a hole as well with blood coughing out of his mouth and said "d-damn it…!"_

_Goku just smile that he did it and both men fell on the floor motionlessly and piccolo was exhausted after using the technique once more._

asuna: t-that's horrible! Why goku-san couldn't avoid it in time! ?

gohan: because if dad let him go again, their second chance would've fail, so he have to risk his life just to save me.

negi: s-still, that was suicidal!

gohan: dad wasn't afraid to take the risk when the situation gets worse.

"oh my god! Goku-san take the hit as well!" konoka was horrified as she covering her mouth and setsuna was there to comfort her.

asakura: that was a suicidal move that he made!

yue: and dangerous!

eva: son goku was not afraid to put his life on the line even it means saving his son.

"still, they did manage to beat him but he had to pay the price…" makie cried softly.

fumika: s-so scary!

fuka: yeah...

_"d-damn it. who would've thought that i'd be killed by those punks... t-to think that... that kakarotto would throw away his own life." raditz said while he still shaking._

_"son goku will be back soon." piccolo said to the saiyajin._

_raditz: n-nani! ?_

_piccolo: there are some nice things here on this planet called dragon balls. if you ask them of it, any kind of wish is possible. you can even bring the dead back to life._

asuna: eeh? is that even possible that it can wish the dead back to life, gohan?

gohan: yes, only after someone was killed, because we don't wanted to use it so early before it happens, though.

negi: i see. that makes sense.

asuna: yeah.

"aah, so the dragon balls can even wish the dead back to life? that's great." konoka said after she was calmed by setsuna.

setsuna: it's very possible, just like piccolo-san said.

"that's a relief, who would've thought the dragon balls can do that too." makie said.

nodoka: yeah.

yue: it's like they have a backup plan.

asakura: you said it.

"yeah." the narutaki twins said.

_"d-damn you... still you told me something nice... heh heh heh... everything that happened here so far has been relayed to my two comrades who are on a faraway planet." raditz said._

_piccolo: nani?_

_raditz: they know that i've been killed. now they'll come here without question. you bastards are so foolish. all the humans on this planet w-will be swept clean in the blink of an eye._

_"w-when will t-those two get here?" goku asked to raditz while standing up a bit._

_raditz: one year. in just one year._

_"in one year... an even stronger pair will..." piccolo said while shaking a bit of what raditz said._

_raditz: that was a short-lived celebration, wasn't it? after all, you bastards are mere insects._

_piccolo was angry at him, so he finished him off with a kiai shout and the saiyajin is dead, his eyes were just white now._

_piccolo: now that helped put me at ease. he was blowing far too much hot air. son goku, he has been killed now._

_meanwhile... a flying plane came and it was piloted by bulma as she was with kuririn and muten roshi._

_after they landed on the ground, piccolo explained it to them what happened after that._

_piccolo: and that's what happened._

_muten roshi-sama: i-i see._

_kuririn: goku, hey, goku! stay with me, man!_

_"gohan-kun is fine, but he fainted" bulma said as she check up on chibi-gohan that he's fine but unconscious._

_"thank...god." goku said as he spoke again._

_kuririn: he's awake._

_muten roshi-sama: goku._

_goku: i'm glad you ain't gonna get yelled at by chi-chi._

_bulma: son-kun..._

_goku: kuririn..._

_kuririn: yeah?_

_goku: dying really sucks, doesn't it?_

_kuririn: w-what the hell are you talking about, goku! ? get a hold of yourself. this isn't like you!_

_goku: t-this time, it looks like i'm really done for..._

_kuririn: d-don't worry, we'll bring you back to life right away._

_"heh heh... i'm counting... on you..." goku said his last words before he died, leaving the three including the 3-A girls and negi in shocking that goku died honorably._

_"goku... GOKUUUUUUUU!" kuririn yelled his best friend's name after he died._

_the girls except eva, began to cry that goku was dead even negi, asuna and goten were crying as well._

"t-then, dad died before, onii-chan?" goten ask his brother while crying.

"yeah, he died before when i was your age, goten." gohan give him comfort to his little brother.

"t-this is so sad..." negi said while crying as well.

"yeah." asuna agreed.

_just then, goku's body disappeared right in front of their eyes as everyone else saw it too._

_muten roshi-sama: he disappeared!_

_piccolo: i see. this is the work of kami-sama._

_"eeh?"_

piccolo: he is the only one who would be able to do that. i'm sure he's planning on something.

negi: kami-sama? does he mean dende-san?

gohan: nope, the previous kami-sama was piccolo-san's other half which it was evil is the former piccolo-daimao before the other half good as kami-sama.

asuna: piccolo-daimao? piccolo-san's dad?

gohan: yep.

negi: heee...

_kuririn: what is he planning to do?_

_muten roshi-sama: well, if this was done by kami-sama, i suppose we should just relax._

_"either way, we gotta hurry and collect the other six dragon balls and bring goku back to life." kuririn said as he picked up gohan's hat that it has the su xing qu(four-star) dragon ball in it._

_bulma: mou! just where the hell is yamucha and the others gone off to at a crucial time like this! ?_

_kuririn: well, you're the one who chased him off._

_bulma: but, how did goku's ani know where we were, just like that? _

_piccolo: he was wearing a strange device on his face. it seems like it can tell an opponent's power level and exact location._

_bulma and kuririn headed to the dead saiyajin get the scouter off of his face. bulma examine the system of the scouter and knowing that it was broken a bit and she able to fix it._

_muten roshi-sama: well, either way, let's head back to the kame house for now._

_bulma: you're right, i can't get anything done here._

_kuririn: then, i'll go and look for the dragon ball right after that._

_"piccolo, what are you going to...!" muten roshi-sama said but cut-off as they saw piccolo doing onto himself and it revealed that his arm grow back and healed._

_everyone saw it how piccolo's arm was revived and healed._

_kuririn: it's like a lizard's tail..._

negi: a-amazing...! he has an regeneration ability like that! ?

gohan: yep, he's a special namekku-seijin that can heal himself just like now.

asuna: as kuririn-san said, it's like an lizard's tail.

to be continued.

hi! hope you guys like the first part of this special chapter it was very long though. RnR everyone, see ya later!


End file.
